


iPhantomParadise part 2

by Swan1974



Series: Sam and swan [1]
Category: Phantom of the Paradise (1974), Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971), Zoey 101, iCarly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 165,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan1974/pseuds/Swan1974
Summary: Swan finds something worth living forTakes place after the first storyWill update for a whileTaking a break from writing





	1. Sam's discovery of swan's tapes

Sam Slips Through The Secret Mirror She Saw Swan Come Out Of The Night Before.  
We See Sam Enters The Room Through A Picture Frame Labelled “Portrait Of Swan".  
In The Room She Finds Herself Surrounded By Rack Upon Rack Of Dated Video Tape Boxes.  
The First Box On The Uppermost Shelf Is Entitled "Contract."  
Sam Takes The Box Down, Pulls Out The Reel Of Video Tape And Threads It Up On A Large Recorder In The Room.  
She Pushes The "Play Button."  
On The Large Monitor Before Her,  
She Sees Swan Seated In His Bath 51 Years Ago.  
Sam Was Puzzled,Reading Swan's Portrait?  
(She Reads Further On)  
This Portrait Will Be On Video Tape And Swan Must View It Daily.  
In The Hallway Outside The Video Tape Room  
We Closeup To A Door,  
A Sign Reads: Video Tape Editing Room - Do Not Enter.  
It Was 8 By 10 Square Feet.  
We Pull Back To Discover Sam Going Through The Door And Sees Red Fog.  
When The Red Smoke Clears,Sam Discovers She's Facing A Bank Of A Large Tape Monitor Which Show Every Office, Hall-Way,Dressing Room, Etc., Within The Nick Studios -This Is Where All The Hidden Cameras Mounted On The Walls Throughout The Nick Studios Send Their Pictures.  
The Play- Back Monitor (The One That Swan Watched In The Earlier Scene) Has Its Mounting And Quinnana Is Frantically Trying To Encape.  
Sam Moves Toward Her.  
Quinnana Says,Keep Away From Me.  
I Know Why You're Here And I Know What You're Up To.  
(Standing In Front Of The Monitor)  
Well, Don't Think I'm Going To Let You Destroy Your Father's Portrait.                                                                              Sam Was Pointing To The Monitor And Says,Is That Dad's Portrait?  
Quinnana Says,Yes. And You Keep Your Distance.  
If You Smash This, I'm Out Of One Hell Of A Job.  
Sam Pushes Quinnana Aside And Looks At The Tv Image  
Sam Says,That's Not My Dad.  
Quinnana Was Scared And Says,Yes It Is Swan Your Dad.  
Sam Says,But He's Some Old Horrible, Pimply - Faced Creep.  
Quinnana Says,That's Him, All Right.  
Sam Says,But My Dad Swan Is Way Young For His Old Age.  
She Is Pointing To The Monitor.  
Sam Says,Why Does He Look Like That?  
Quinnana Says, I Can't Tell You.  
Sam Grabs Quinnana By The Throat And Starts To Strangle Her.  
Quinnana Was Continuing,All Right. All Right. I'll Talk.  
He's Got A Case Of Eternal Youth.  
And You Know What That Means?  
Sam Says,What?  
Quinnana Says,You Got To Have Some Surrogate, Something To Take Your Place,  
Something That Draws Off All The Degeneracy And Corruption.  
That's Why There Are No Pictures Of Swan Except This One.  
They Would Reflect What He Really Is.  
He Doesn't Like To Be Photographed For That Reason Too.  
(It All Begins To Make Sense To Sam Now)  
Sam Says,The Portrait. The Portrait.  
This Is The Portrait The Contract Says He Has To Watch!  
Quinnana Says,That's Right.  
He Sold His Soul... Look It's All Here In The Tapes.  
She Goes Over To A Huge Rack Of Tapes.  
Quinnana Was Continuing,Let Me See. .  
Quinnana Looks Through The Labelled Boxes Until She Finds The One She's Searching For  
Quinnana Was Continuing,Here It Is.  
She Pulls The Tape Off The Shelf, Takes It Out Of Its Box, And Threads It Up On A Video Tape Recorder.  
As The Machine Runs,  
Images Of Swan Appear On The Video Tape- Recorder's Playback Screen.  
Quinnana Was Continuing,That's Him -- 51 Years Ago To This Day.  
Sam Says,But How Can That Be? He Hasn't Gotten Any Older.  
Quinnana Says,Just Watch... You'll See.  
On The Video Tape Monitor,  
We See Swan Lying In The Bath Aged 20.  
Beside Him Is A Video Camera That Is On A Tripod And Pointed At Swan  
Swan Holds A Straight Razor In One Hand Just Above The Wrist Of The Other.  
He Obviously Is Just About To Record His Suicide For History.  
Right Adjacent To The Camera Is A Mirror In Which Swan Is Clinically Studying Himself.  
He Seems Quite Disturbed At A Slight Crease In His Neck.  
He Turns To The Camera. ~ .  
Swan Says A Wrinkle. There's No Denying It. A Wrinkle. A Friend Of Mine Once Said That You Could Always Tell The Age Of A Chick By The Rings Around Her Neck. He Was Right.  
He Looks At The Wrinkle Again, Shakes His Head, And Takes A Long Drag From A Hash Pipe.  
Swan Continuing,Saturday, November 26,1960  
Today I've Decided To Kill Myself And Being The Greatest Showman Of My Time I'm Recording Live On Tape - For The Swan Archives.  
He Takes Another Long Drag On The Water Pipe.  
Swan Continuing,Why? Simple. I'm Getting Old.  
Here I Am The Powerful Force In Teenage Multi-Millionaire -- About Rock, The Mozart Of Pop, The First To Turn Twenty. I Can't Bear It. ;  
This Beautiful Face Ravaged By Time.  
If I Can't Be Young Forever, I'd Rather End It All Now.  
He Moves The Razor Toward His Wrist.  
Suddenly The Mirror Image He's Been Facing Is No Longer A Mirror Image -- It's Still Swan But It Has A Life Of Its Own.  
Mirror Image Says,Why Not?  
Swan Says,What?  
Mirror Image Says,Be Young Forever.  
Swan Drops The Pipe He's Been Smoking.  
He Looks Back At The Mirror.  
The Mirror Image Is Still There.  
Mirror Image Says,I'm Real.  
But I'll Leave If You Want... But You Did Call Me.  
Swan Says,What Do You Mean! I Didn't Call You,  
Mirror Image Says,You Said You Wanted To Be Young Forever.  
Well, Here I Am.  
Swan Says,But I'm Stoned. You're Not Real.  
Mirror Image Says,Then It Doesn't Matter What Happens, Does It? .  
Swan Says,What‘S Going To Happen?  
Mirror Image Says,Just What You Want.  
Swan Says,Like What?  
Mirror Image You're Going To Look Like Me For Openers... Forever. Swan Says,Really?  
Mirror Image Says,I Said Just What You Want.  
Swan Starts To Smile Again. .  
Swan Says,I've Had Some Good Hash In My Day But This Is Incredible! Mirror Image Points To Swan's Image On The Tv Monitor.  
Mirror Image Says,This Image Will Age In Your Place.  
He Points To Tape.  
Swan Says,That Picture Gets Old Instead Of Me?  
Mirror Image Says,That's Right. But You've Got To Watch It Every Day Just To See How Lucky You Are. .  
Swan Says,I'm Just Crazy About Pictures Of Myself.  
Mirror Image Says,And This Tape From Which The Picture Comes - Must Be Protected At All Costs.  
Swan Says,Why?  
Mirror Image Says,Well, When It Goes - You Go.  
Swan Says,So I Look It Up Somewhere - But Wait A Minute. What Do You Get Out Of All This?  
Mirror Image Says, Nothing... Much.  
Swan Says,What Do You Mean?  
Mirror Image Says,Just Sell Me Your Soul And Build Me A Temple. Swan Was Laughing And Says,This Is Too Much.  
I Guess You're Supposed To Be The Devil?  
Mirror Image Says,I Go By Many Names.  
Swan Says,And You Will Make Me Young Forever?  
And All I Have To Do Is Sell You My Soul And Build You A Temple.  
Mirror Image Says,That's The Deal -- More Or Less.  
Swan Says,You're On.  
Mirror Image Says,Really?  
Swan Says,Are You Kidding -- I've Been Trying To Sell Out For Years.  
I Just Couldn't Find A Big Enough Buyer. What Do I Have To Do?  
The Mirror Image Produces A Contract And Hands It To Swan Through The Mirror.  
Mirror Image Says,It's All In Here.  
Read It Carefully, Then Sign In Blood At The Bottom.  
(Pushing The Contract Aside)  
Swan Says,Blood! My Blood.  
Mirror Image Says,It's The Only Way To Bind You.  
Swan Says,Well Let's Forget That For Now. Tell Me About This Temple You Want Me To Build.  
Mirror Image Says, In 51 Years The World Will Be Crying Out For My Return. And You're Going To Help Get Them Ready.  
You're Going To Build A Palace - My Temple -- That Will Pervert, Degrade, And Corrupt All Those That Enter It.  
Mirror Image Says,These Soul-Less Creeps Will Be My Disciples And From This Temple We Will Spawn A Hell That Will Engulf The Earth.  
Swan Says,That Sounds Like Fun.  
Mirror Image Says,Are You Sure You Have A Soul To Sell?  
Swan Says,Of Course I Have A Soul.  
Mirror Image Says,Then It's A Deal, You Have 51 Years To Build My Temple.  
Swan Says,No Problem.  
Mirror Image Says,With The Appropriate Sound, Of Course.  
Swan Says,What Did You Have In Mind?  
Mirror Image You'll Know It When You Hear It.  
Swan Looks At The Mirror For A Second,  
Almost Believing What His Mirror Image Has Said.  
But He Shakes His Head And Starts To Laugh.  
Swan Says,You're Nothing But Stoned Old Man's Dream.  
But I Wish To God You Were Real.  
Mirror Image Pointing To The Contract And Saying,  
Wish To Satan And Sign.  
Swan Stares At His Beautiful Self In The Monitor.  
Again He's Confronted With The Image Of Himself Pointing To The Contract.  
Mirror Image Continuing,  
What Have,You Got To Lose?  
Swan Says,Nothing  
(Holding Up The Razor)  
Swan Says,I Was Planning To Use This On My Wrists. .  
Mirror Image Says,Your Soul Is Damned Either Way.  
Swan Says,What Soul!  
Swan Cuts His Finger.  
The Blood Drips From His Finger Onto The Contract.  
Mirror Image Says,Don't Waste It. Sign!  
Swan Turns To The Last Page On The Telephone Book Thick Contract, Finds His Name Typed Out On The Bottom Of The Page, And Signs His Name In Blood Over It.  
There Is A Flash Of Lightning And A Horrific Roll Of Thunder.  
Swan Looks Up To The Mirror And Sees His Beautiful Self.  
It Moves As He Moves.  
It's No Longer An Image Of The Devil -- It's His Image.  
He Stares At It -- Shocked At The Realization Of What He's Done.  
Cut T0 The Video Tape Room,  
Sam Felt Shock And Horror.  
Sam Turns The Recorder Off And Looks At The Racks Of Tapes Depicting Swan's Portrait.  
Sam To Herself,So That's The Loophole.  
She Is Looking At The Rack Of Tapes,  
Sam Says,When They Go, So Goes Swan.  
Sam Says To Quinnana,What Should We Do?  
Quinnana Says,What Do You Think? He Is Your Father. Why Don't You Have A Chat With Him.  
Sam Says,Okay, I Just Do Not Want Him To Be Hurt.  
I Will Talk To Him About This.  
Night Quinnana.  
Quinnana Says,Thanks Sam.  
She Sees Sam Fade Away.  
We Cut To See Swan Comes Down The Gloomy Hallway Upstairs And Stops Before A Door Marked "Video Tape Room - Do Not Enter."  
He Sticks A Plastic Key Card In A Slot On The Wall And The Door Swings Open.  
He Goes Inside And The Door Automatically Locks Behind Him.  
We See Swan Entering The Room.  
We See Swan With An Expression Or Fearful Anticipation Darken-  
Ing His Glorious Features, Enters His Secret Video Tape  
Room And Sits Down.  
He Stares At The Large 76X97 Ft Inch Image On The Projector Screen.  
Quinnana's Voice In The Darkness,Who Is It?  
Swan Says,Who Else Could It Be?  
Quinnana Says,Oh Swan..  
Swan Was Alarmed And Says,Has Anyone Else Ever Come Here?  
Quinnana Says,Of Course Not. I Do What You Tell Me. No One Gets In. Too Bad Though. This Is Great Stuff.  
You're Making The Greatest Horror Picture Of All Time.  
You Could Make A Fortune With This.  
Swan Says,Shut Up And Focus The Screen!  
Quinnana Says,Oh... Sorry.  
(She Focuses The Screen In The Room)  
She Says,Better?  
We Cut To A Reaction Shot Of Swan's Face  
He's Horrified.  
He Can't Bear To Watch The Screen One Second Longer.  
We See A Closeup - Projector Screen.  
Swan With A Horrible Sleezy Howl,I'm Under Contract, Too  
Swan Rushes From The Room.  
Then We See Swan Comes Out Of His Home And Gets Into An Immense Limousine.  
The Limousine Drives Off.


	2. Swan's love

Swan Goes Into His 22,000 Square Feet Bedroom As He Laid Down Quietly.  
He Plays Lonley Hearts By Paul Williams In The Background.  
Swan Quickly Falls Asleep During It And Quickly Wakes Up When He Felt Sam Clutching His Chest,Touching His Heart.  
The Lyrics From Lonley Hearts Saying,  
Winter Worries, Summer Sadness  
No One Likes To Say Goodbye  
Paul Williams Sings Loudly,  
Life Alone Can Lead To Madness  
Paul Sings Loudly With A Echo,  
I Believe It's Wrong To Try...  
The Lyrics Playing During This Emotional Scene.  
Swan Closed His Eyes And Says To Sam,I Love You.  
Sam Says,I Love You Too.  
Swan Smilies Weakly At Her,  
Swan Kissed Her Forehead And Sam Smilies.  
Sam Slowly Fades Away From Swan As The Intrumental Violin Playing.  
All He Felt Was Loneliness Without Sam.  
The Song Now Changed Into Jealous Guy,  
The Verses Were   
I Was Dreaming Of The Past  
And My Heart Was Beating Fast  
I Began To Lose Control  
I Began To Lose Control  
I Didn't Mean To Hurt You  
I'm Sorry That I Made You Cry  
Oh My I Didn't Want To Hurt You  
I'm Just A Jealous Guy

I Was Feeling Insecure  
You Might Not Love Me Anymore  
I Was Shivering Inside  
I Was Shivering Inside  
Oh I Didn't Mean To Hurt You  
I'm Sorry That I Made You Cry  
Oh My I Didn't Want To Hurt You  
I'm Just A Jealous Guy  
Swan Felt He Was Jealous Of Quinnana And Sam.

I Didn't Mean To Hurt You  
I'm Sorry That I Made You Cry  
Oh My I Didn't Want To Hurt You  
I'm Just A Jealous Guy

I Was Trying To Catch Your Eyes  
Thought That You Was Trying To Hide  
I Was Swallowing My Pain  
I Was Swallowing My Pain  
I Didn't Mean To Hurt You  
I'm Sorry That I Made You Cry  
Oh No I Didn't Want To Hurt You  
I'm Just A Jealous Guy  
Watch Out Baby I'm Just A Jealous Guy  
Look Out Baby I'm Just A Jealous Guy  
Swan Felt Pressure On His Tight Chest  
That He Felt A Uncontrollable Desire To Cry.  
He Says,I Did Intentionally Hurt You But I Regret That Now.  
Swan Nodded Silently To Himself,  
Looking Down Slowly In Despair.  
Swan Felt So Numb That It Was Robotic.  
He Felt His Voice Stuck On His Throat While In Sobs,  
He Wailed,I Am Sorry Sam!  
Then He Hears Sam's Voice In The Wind,  
Daddy, What Happened To Me Was Not Your Fault. What You Did To Quinn And Quinnana Was Your Fault. I Forgive You, Daddy, Not Because You Deserve It, But Because I Love You Unconditionally.  
Swan Smilies Sadly At Sam's Remark.  
Swan Now Heard Nothing But Silence.  
He Knew Sam Was Right. He Had No Right To Be Very Evil.  
He Falls Asleep Quietly.  
We Pan Over To See A Swan Shaped Alarm Clock Saying 3:00 Am  
We Slowly Fade To Black


	3. Swan and Sam's fight

Swan Waking Up From His Nap.  
He Walks Down To The Basement.  
As He Walked Down,Swan Sees And Heard His Contract Tape In The Background.  
He Sees Who's Watching It.  
It Was Sam Watching It.  
Sam Heard Swan Going Up.  
Swan Now Sees Sam Very Angry At Him.  
Swan Sees The Door Closed By Itself.  
Swan Yelled,Noo!!!!  
He Stumbled Backwards On The Stairs.  
He Fell Down On The Stairs And Landed On The Floor In Front Of Sam.  
Swan Runs To The Other Side Of The Basement To Get Away From Sam.  
Sam Runs After Swan.  
Swan Cried Out In Shock And Dropped The Picture Of Sam And It Shattered On The Floor.  
Swan Sees The Glass All Over The Floor.  
Swan Heard Sam’s Voice, Sharp And Angry, Suddenly Echoed Through The Room.  
Swan Turned To See Sam Standing In The Front Of His Desk.  
Panic Replaced Relief And Terror Replaced Joy And He Scrambled.  
He Stared At Sam For A Moment, And Then Sam Took A Step Forward.  
Sam Says,Daddy,I’m So Very Disappointed In You; I...  
Sam Did Not Get To Finish Her Sentence.  
Swan Scrambled Desperately, Instinctively, And Grabbed Hold Of The First Thing To Catch His Eye - The Metallic Red Gleam Of A Pair Of A Knife.  
A Red Shiny Swan Shaped Knife.  
The Swan Head Is Curved Like An Umbrella Handle For Easier Grip, And The Swan Tail Could Point Out On The Other Side As An Alternate Weapon  
Like If The Opponent Has The Upper Hand, The Tail End Can Be Used As A Shank For A Quick Injury.  
He Had Raven Shaped Ninja Mini Knifes.  
He Grabbed Them Off The Desk And Threw Them With Thoughtless, Reckless Desperation Directly At Sam’s Heart.   
He Missed Her Face And Body.  
He Now Threw The Knife.  
With A Dull Thump Of A Sound, Something Similar To A Knife Being Shoved Into A Mattress, The Knife Hit Sam’s Chest And Sank In.   
But They Did Not Go Deep, And They Did Not Spill Even A Drop Of Blood, And Sam Seemed Unfazed Save For Grimacing And Taking A Step Back.   
Swan Stared And Shocked At This.  
His Eye Wide And His Mouth Hanging Open, The Realization Of What He Had Just Attempted To Do Dawning On Him.   
It Had Happened So Fast, He Had Not Even Had Time To Think…   
No Judgement Had Been Involved, Simply A Desperate, Panicky Attempt To Avoid The Consequences Of His Actions.  
Sam Huffed And Grabbed The Knife,  
Looking Down At Them For A Moment Before Tugging Them Out Of Her Own Chest And Tossing Them To The Ground.   
As They Landed With A Clatter On The Floor,  
Swan Looked Back Up.   
Sam Says,Dad,Don’t Be Ungrateful.   
Swan Took A Step Back,Feeling Sick And Horrified, Knowing There Was No Way To Talk Himself Out Of Whatever Punishment Sam Had In Store.   
Sam Says,I’ve Given You So Much, And How Do You Repay Me? A Knife  To The Heart? Pathetic.  
Sam Huffed And Walked Forward.   
Swan Backed Up Again.   
Sam Says,Stop Trying To Get Away, Daddy Come Here.  
Swan Sighed And Says,What?! Why?!  
Sam Yelled At Swan,You Are Being Such A Coward! Too Scared To Face Your Consequences Like A Brave Man! It Tells Me You Are Not Truly Sorry...And Trust Me, You Will Eventually Be Sorry!  
Angered Swan Has On His Red And Black Glove With Claws Protruding From Them. He Clutched Sam's Blue Shirt And She Looks Angry With Him Right Now With A Dagger In Her Hand.   
In The Past They Didn't Have Weapons. They Weren't Angry.   
They Were Happy,  
But Of Course That Is The Past. This Is Now.  
Sam And Swan Get Angry At Each Other.  
They Argue.  
Sam Yelled,I Want You To Get Rid Of What You Did And You Know What You Did! Do Not Lie To Me Or Else!  
Swan Yelled,What Exactly Do You Speak Of? What Was Coursing Through Your Mind As You Watched The  Tapes?!  
Sam Yelled,Oh A Lot Of Things But What I Want To Say Is Very Specific!  
Sam Calmed Down.  
Swan Says,Let's Not Fight   
Sam Says,I Agree..  
Can You Get Rid Of The Contacts?  
Swan Sighed And Says,Yes Sam...  
They Walk Over The Fireplace And Swan Had The Contracts In His Hand.  
She Now Watched Him Start The Fire In The Fireplace.   
Together, They Shredded The Contracts And Tossed Them Into The Fire. The Droplets Of Blood Oozed Out Of The Paper And Hissed Before Evaporating.  
Then Swan Asked While Annoyed,  
There. Now Do You Have Everything You Want?  
Sam Said Gravely,Yes Thanks   
That's All I Need For Now.  
Sam Hugged Swan And Kissed Him.  
Swan Kissed Back And He Smilies At Her.  
Sam Disappears In Front Of Him.  
Swan Now Turns To The Desk And Sees Sam's Picture Unbroken On The Floor,The Glass Still In Place.  
Swan Heard Sam's Voice In The Wind Saying,I Fixed It For You  
Sorry We Fought..  
Swan Says,It's Fine Thanks.  
Swan Heard Sam Saying You're Welcome.  
I Love You.  
Swan Felt Joy Again.  
Then He Turned The Lights Off In The Basement And Runs In His Bedroom To Sleep.  
We Fade To Black As We See Swan Happily Sleeping.


	4. Swan's fear

The Next Day,  
Swan Wakes Up And Goes In His Closet,  
He Sees His Wardrobe And He Begins To Wear The Black Velvet And Red Trims Frockcoat With The Satin Red Raven And Black Background Waistcoat And Satin Black Shirt And Purple And Pink Fire Designed Ascot And Black Satin Bellbottoms.  
He Wears It Along With Platform Shoes.  
He Goes Upstairs To Open Up His Secret Mirror Room To Watch The Icarly Tape.  
He Gets A Razor And Cuts Himself,  
He Inhaled Deeply.  
Unknowing That Sam Was Right Behind Him, He Let His Head Rest On The Back Of The Chair For A Moment And His Eyes Closed.  
Sam Took Advantage Of This Vulnerable Moment Easily.   
Mentally And Physically, His Guard Was Down.  
His Warmth Embraced Her.   
It Was Only For A Fraction Of A Second That He Knew She Was There And Fought— She Now Had Control.   
The First Thing She Did Was Activate The Calming Area Of His Brain By Going To Touch Him.  
As She Did Touch Him,  
The Only Signs That Swan Was Resisting At All Were His White Knuckles As They Gripped The Arms Of The Chair Very Hard.   
The Rest Of His Body Was Immobile.   
He Sat Like That For Several Minutes Before His Eyes Opened Again.  
Swan Woke Up Quickly By Feeling Sam's Touch Again.  
Sam Now Appeared In Front Of Swan And Saying,  
I Have Been Watching You, Daddy, I Am Not Oblivious!  
Swan Says,Oh, Really? You Know I Made A Show Dedicated To You Called Icarly?  
Sam What Do You Think Of Icarly.  
Swan Showed Sam The Show.  
She Saw The Girl Who Played As Her And Suddenly Felt A Pang Of Jealousy.  
Sam Turned Back To Swan And Says,Explain Something To Me.  
Sam Asked,Why Did You Make It.  
Swan Explained Sadly,Your Brother Dedicated A Show About His Wife And Himself Whom He Loved, So I Thought Maybe It Will Be Okay For Me To Dedicate A Show About You Whom I Loved.  
Sam Says,Oh,So You Made It Because You Love Me?  
Swan Says,Why, Yes...  
Sam Says,Oh Really? I Feel Replaced!  
Swan Says With Annoyance Creeping In His Voice,My Dear, I Assure You You Have Not Been Replaced...  
Swan Now Cleaned The Bloodied Razor And His Wrists.  
Swan Allowed Sam To Heal His Bloodied Wrists And In A Second  
It Was All Gone.  
Sam Wondered How Swan Could Go From Being So Irritable To This Cool. Either Those Razors Weren't Simply Razors Or Something Else Had Happened In The Few Minutes It Took Her To Get Up Here.   
She Almost Asked About It, But Then Decided To Keep Quiet.  
Sam Tried Not To Stare.   
There Was Something….Different…About Her Father.   
Sam Couldn't Quite Put Her Finger On It.   
Swan Looked Exactly The Same As He Did Every Other Day, But Something In His Eyes Was Off.   
There Was An Odd Coldness There, Which Was Strange.   
Usually, Swan's Trademark Was Being Able To Make People Trust Him No Matter How Unethical His Motives Were.  
Swan Says,Is That All You Wanted To Know?  
Sam Asked Swan Something Very Personal,  
So Were You Watching Icarly Or Something Else?  
Swan Replied,Great You Asked. I Was Not Watching That, But I Was Thinking About It While I Was Watching What I Was Really Watching.  
Sam Started To Feel Very Uncomfortable From Her Father's Words.  
Whether It Was From What Swan Was Suggesting Or From Finding Out The Contract Tapes,  
She Could Not Say.  
She Stared Hard Into His Face.  
An Uncomfortable Pause Followed.  
Sam Says,What Was It?!  
Swan Says,It Was Our Home Videos...  
Sam Says,I Don't Believe You.  
Swan Says,What's To Believe? You've Trusted Me To This Point.  
Sam Says,And I'm Beginning To Wonder If I've Made A Mistake.  
Swan Says,You Want The Truth,Samantha,  
I'm Not Letting You Go For Any Other Reason Than To Make You Happy. You Know Why? From The Time You've Arrived Here, You've Turned My Life Upside Down More Than Willy Ever Could.   
You've Been Inside My Head Far Too Many Thoughts To Count.  
Sam Repiled Back,Do I Believe You?  
Swan Says,I Think You Should. Do I Want To Let You Go? The Answer Is Never.  
Sam Says,And You Think That Will Make Me Happy?  
Swan Says,Did You Want To Come Back When You Saw Me Torturing People Out Of Hate And Grief? So Never Leave Me.  
Sam Stared, Confused At Swan Was Saying To Her.  
Sam Says,Daddy, Actually Torturing People Did Not Want Me To Come Back.  
Swan Says,Well, Why Not?  
Sam Says,Daddy, It Is Not Right.  
Sam Says,Daddy,I Already Told You I Can't Do That.   
Don't You Remember?  
I Am Not Happy By This.  
Swan Says,If You've Keep Coming To Me,  
You May As Well Be Happy And Enjoy Being With Me As Much As You Can.   
And I Know You Want Me. I Hear Everything When I Hear You When You Think No One's Around,Not Even Quinnana .   
Even If I Can't See You On The Cameras, I Still Pick It Up.  
Swan Finally Says,And I Love Hearing Your Sweet Voice.  
Swan Asked,So, Please, Never Leave Me. Always Bring Me Happiness. Act Like What Happened Never Happened.  
A Tear Dripped Down Sam's Cheek As He Says This.  
Sam Choked Out,You Don't Know What You're Asking,You're Asking For A Lifetime Of Something I Can't Give You.   
And The Worst Is Yet To Come…  
Dad...  
And If You Don't Stop Being Greedy, I'll Have Died In Vain. Let Me Go. Let Me Be Happy. Don't Keep Pretending…And As For Me, Well, The Reason You Are In Dire Straits Right Now Is Because You Always Want More. I Sensed It. I Smell It On You…It's Not Real,Dad.  
Swan Yelled,I Won't Let Go Of You.  
I Don't Want To!!!!  
Sam Yelled At Swan,And You Know The Saying If You Really Love Something Let It Fly?  
Swan Says,But What If It Never Comes Back? What Then? A Lifetime Of Grief?  
The Statement Made Him Feel Desperate, But He Couldn’t Help It.  
Sam Says,You Have To Fight It. You Have To Face The Very Thing You're Afraid Of, Or You'll Die As Well. I Know Where I'm Going And I Know Where You're Going…It's Going To Be An Eternal Nightmare For You. I Will Still Forgive You If You Ask For It. That's More Than I Can Ever Give You.  
She Backed Away, And Knocked A Glass On A Nearby Table Over On Accident.   
For A Moment, Both Of Them Stared At The Sharp Shards In The Floor.  
Though The Light Was Dim, They Still Glittered Sinisterly.  
Sam Asked While Picking A Handful Of Them Up,  
See This?   
This Is Your Fear, Your Pain, Your Anxiety.   
You're Scared To Death You're Going To End Up Alone.   
You Won't Truly Let Anyone In…  
You Keep Me And Everyone At Arms Length As Pawns, But You're Terrified Of Losing Me Deep Down.   
And So You Hold That Pain Closer And Closer.  
She Squeezed Her Hand Down.   
He Opened His Mouth To Protest And Saying,No, No, No Stop!  
Swan Knew But It Was Too Late.   
Blood Spurted From Between Her Fingers.  
Sam Continued, Only Wincing Slightly,  
And It Cuts And Cuts Until There's Nothing Left.  
Swan Says,What Was That For?  
Sam Looks At Swan.  
Sam Says,You Have To Be Willing To Let Go Of Me,Only When You Truly Surrender All That Pain And All That Fear And Let Me Take It From You,  
Thats's The Only Way You Will Ever Get Better.  
Swan Says,Oh Really?  
She Opened Her Hand And Swan Stared In Shock.   
There Was No Blood On Her Skin.   
The Pieces Of Pale Clear Glass Had Somehow Become Colored.   
She Placed Them On The Table And Began To Rearrange Them.  
Sam Says,Daddy,You're Broken A Very Broken Man,  
So Is Quinnana And Erin And Everyone Else Around Here. But It's Not Perfection That I'm Looking For. It's A Willingness To Work With What You've Got. A Perfect Pane Of Glass Is Ordinary And You Take It For Granted. But Broken Pieces Of Glass, Stained, Imperfect…  
These Are The Ones That Become Beautiful.  
Swan Says,Well That Was Deep. And They Can Be Fixed No Matter How Broken?  
Sam Says,Yes, Daddy...  
She Swept Her Hand Over The Shards And They Fused Together.   
Then, She Held The Newly Formed Mosaic Up To The Light.   
A Portrait Of Sam Was There, Arms Raised And Smiling At Heaven.  
Sam Says,These Are The Ones That Have Stories To Tell And That Everyone Looks Up To,So Whatever Happens Tonight, Remember That.  
Swan Says, I Will Remember, I Promise!  
Sam Says,I Sure Hope You Will Be Wise And Use Your Knowledge To Practice.  
Then, Something Else Happened That He Didn't Expect:   
He Began To Hurt As Well.   
Not In His Gut, Like She Did, But In His Chest.   
He Felt Suffocated And Burned As If He'd Swallowed An Ember.   
It Passed As Quickly As It Went.  
Sam Says,You Better!  
Swan Says,Okay, I Will, Sweetie. Don't Leave...  
Sam Smilies At Swan And Saying,  
This Is Not The Last Time You Will See Me.  
In Your Dream... Got That.  
Swan Nodded.  
Swan Hugs Sam And They Wave Goodbye.  
Sam Made A Hasty Exit From The Room And Swan Let Her Go.   
He'd Seen The Tears Sparkle In Her Eyes Already.   
Sam Probably Wanted Some Time Alone.   
She Probably Would Be Smashed Before The Day Was Half-Over.  
Then Jeannette Appeared On The Screen And Swan's Lips Curved Into A Smile.   
One Finger Stroked The Screen Delicately.  
Swan Evilly Says,Let's See You Act Your Way Out Of This One...  
He Evilly Chuckled.


	5. Swan's last dream with Sam

Swan Goes To His Bedroom To Sleep.  
(Dream Sequence)  
Swan Woke Up To See Willy And Quinn.  
But Today Felt Different.   
Today Felt Like He Was Wandering Into A Blank Room, Filled With Nothingness.   
He Didn't Know Why. 'Why' Was The Only Thing Bugging Him.   
But He Didn't Even Show Much Attention To That, Quite Frankly.   
It Felt Like All Of His Emotions Had Vanished, Just As Sam's Death Had.   
But This Time, They Didn't Feel Like Coming Back To See Swan.  
Willy And Quinn Continued Leading Swan Through The Factory.   
The Three Said Nothing To Each Other.   
Willy Or Quinn Sung No Songs Or Rhymes.   
Swan Didn't Even Notice.   
He Seemed To Blank Notice Anything.   
Even His Own Breathing Or Footsteps.   
Finally, After What Seemed Like Hours, At Least To Swan,  
They Arrived In A Room He Had Never Been In.   
There Was Nothing But Grey Walls And Grey Floors Of An Indescribable Martial.   
Swan Didn't Think It Was Candy, Like The Majority Of Rooms In The Factory.   
In The Middle Of The Room Was A Small White Bed, Surrounded By A Polished White Desk, On The Left Of The Bed.   
No One Else Was There.   
Except For A Figure Lying Under The Doona Cover.   
None Of Their Body Was Shown, Except For A Barely Peeking Blonde Hair.  
Willy And Quinn Left Swan Alone, Shutting The Door Behind Him.   
Swan With No Rush, No Desire, Made His Way To The Bed.   
Now As He Had A Closer Look, He Noticed Half A Picture On The Pillow.   
An Picture Of Sam.   
Suddenly, The Being Under The Cover Twitched, And Soft Breathing Could Be Heard.   
With Hardly Interested Eyes, Swan Glanced At Such Movement.   
His Hand Lay On The Doona Cover, Not Even Thinking Of His Movements, He Lifted It Off, Revealing A Barely Awake Samantha.  
The Girl's Face Was Pale As A Ghost's, And Hers Were Shut Tight.   
Her Chest Was Briefly Moving Up And Down, And Every Other Part Of Her Body Was Frozen Like Ice.   
Swan Felt A Lump In His Throat.   
The Blankness Was Still There.   
Was This The Reason Why? He Didn't Know.  
But For The First Time, He Felt Intrigued To Find The Answer.   
Sam's Voice, Not Even Close To A Whisper,Saying Daddy.  
Swan Gazed Down, Realizing The Unconscious Girl Had Awoken.   
Her Blue Eyes Gazed Up At His,Not Much Spirit Left Inside.   
But They Were Still So Familiar, So Comforting..   
Not Even The Blankness Could Stop Swan Thinking Of A Memory Or Two.   
The Lump In His Throat Grew Bigger.   
Swan's Legs Shook As He Got Closer To Sam And With A Wail From His Throat,  
He Bursted Into Tears As He Looked Down Upon The Face Of Sam.  
He Asked, After A Few Moments Of Silence, His Voice Showing No Emotion And Saying Samantha?  
However, The Blankness Was Starting To Shift, Giving Him Unusual Feelings.   
He Was Used To Feeling Depressed.   
After All, The Majority Of His Life Had Been Worse Since His Mother Died.   
But This Was Different..   
He Had Never Felt This Kind Of Sadness Before..   
Sam Very Frail, Breathed Again And Says,I.. I Wanted You To Know..  
She Paused, Stopping Completely, Her Voice Cracking And Her Breathing Coming To A Close.   
Swan's Heart Pumped.   
He Thought No! It Couldn't Be Now! She Hadn't Finished! No..   
That Feeling Inside Wasn't Nothingness..   
It Was Depression..   
That Would Stick With Him Forever.   
Not The One He Was Used To.   
An Everlasting Depression. Just Like With The Picture .   
Swan Fell To His Knees, Bowing His Head.   
His Stomach Felt As Heavy As An Anchor.   
Swan Says,It Couldn't Be True! Could It?   
He Didn't Know What To Do, What To Say... Or Maybe He Did.   
He Wanted To Thank Samantha Again And Again For Everything.   
For Changing His Life. For Being Supportive. For Being His Loving Daughter.   
He Thought Now He Couldn't.   
He Felt A Single Tear Drip Down His Cheek, But He Knew There Would Be More To Come.   
Then, He Heard One More Frail, Almost Inaudible Whisper From Her,Thank You.  
Everything You Touch Surly Dies But Not Me...  
Swan Cried At Her Words.  
Swan Says,You Said Everything I Touch Dies, But, But Not You! Why?!?!?  
Sam Said Something That Made Swan Cry,You Can't Kill Someone That Is Already Dead.  
What Hurts You Sometimes Can Be The Thing That Loves You The Most And Will Die...  
Daddy, If I Could Have Prevented My Death I Would Have But I Am Not Immortal.  
Sam Smilies At Swan.  
Swan Felt A Tight Feeling In Him.  
Swan Cried More Than He Felt Before.  
Swan Kissed Sam And They Hug For The Last Time,  
They Both Say,Goodbye.  
Sam Yelled With Sobbing,Daddy Don't Leave Me  
Stay Daddy Stay Please!!!!!!!  
Swan Sadly Says With Sobs,I Won't.  
I Am Here, I Would Not Let A Soul On Earth Separate Myself From You.  
Swan Embraced Her Until She "Passes" Away In His Arms.  
Swan Held Her For A Few Minutes Then Carefully Laid Her Down On The Table.  
Swan Felt Remorse And Grief.  
Swan Now Hears Passenger Let Her Go In The Background   
The Verses Were Well You Only Need The Light When It's Burning Low  
Only Miss The Sun When It Starts To Snow  
Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go

Only Know You've Been High When You're Feeling Low  
Only Hate The Road When You're Missing Home  
Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go  
And You Let Her Go

Staring At The Bottom Of Your Glass  
Hoping One Day You'll Make A Dream Last  
But Dreams Come Slow And They Go So Fast

You See Her When You Close Your Eyes  
Maybe One Day You'll Understand Why  
Everything You Touch Surely Dies

But You Only Need The Light When It's Burning Low  
Only Miss The Sun When It Starts To Snow  
Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go

Only Know You've Been High When You're Feeling Low  
Only Hate The Road When You're Missing Home  
Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go

Staring At The Ceiling In The Dark  
Same Old Empty Feeling In Your Heart  
Cause Love Comes Slow And It Goes So Fast

Well You See Her When You Fall Asleep  
But Never To Touch And Never To Keep  
Cause You Loved Her Too Much And You Dived Too Deep  
Swan Felt The Lyrics Were So, So True.

Well You Only Need The Light When It's Burning Low  
Only Miss The Sun When It Starts To Snow  
Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go

Only Know You've Been High When You're Feeling Low  
Only Hate The Road When You're Missing Home  
Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go  
And You Let Her Go  
And You Let Her Go  
Well You Let Her Go

Cause You Only Need The Light When It's Burning Low  
Only Miss The Sun When It Starts To Snow  
Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go

Only Know You've Been High When You're Feeling Low  
Only Hate The Road When You're Missing Home  
Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go

Cause You Only Need The Light When It's Burning Low  
Only Miss The Sun When It Starts To Snow  
Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go

Only Know You've Been High When You're Feeling Low  
Only Hate The Road When You're Missing Home  
Only Know You Love Her When You Let Her Go  
And You Let Her Go  
He Chose This Song Because As The Saying Goes You Never Know What You Got Until Its Gone.  
Swan Smilies At Sam With A Half Broken Smilie With Tears Streaming In His Face,Swan Sighed.  
He Knew He Had To Respect Sam's Wishes Though And Swan Would In Time,  
He Would Be Alive With Magic Again And Her Memory Would Live On Forever In Him.  
Swan Knew This Was Where She Belonged,   
When He Gets Work Again At The Factory After This Dream,  
He Would Let Sam Stay In The Candy Garden To Rest Because That After All Is Where Sam Had Taught Him The Most Important Thing That 'Pure Imagination' Was The Most Important Thing To Have.  
Swan Says To Himself,Oh, Dear Sam...  
My Mind Racing In Confusion,  
So Scares To Speak A Word,   
My Mouth Starts To Move,   
But A Word Was Unheard,  
My Heart Racing So Fast,   
Love Comes To Mind,   
Tears In My Heart,   
That Couldn't Begin To Speak The Pain,   
But Every Time I See You,  
I Remember That Sweet Kiss You Put Upon My Face,   
A Love That Never Begins To Fade Away,   
Cause My Heart Calls Out Your Name,   
Repeating The Pain I Caused You Everyday,  
But My Desire Is To Love You To Death Do Us Part,   
But That Same Question Still Remains In My Heart,   
Even Though You Are Gone I Cant Let You Go,   
I Have So Many Things I Want You To Know,   
I'm Not Trying To Hide Myself In Tears,   
But I Only Had A Few Years,   
I'm Sorry I Didn't Show You My Love Enough,  
But I'm Not Ready To Travel Or Give Up,   
I Need You By My Side,   
So You Can Be Mine,   
I Want You To Grow Old Along With Me,   
The Best Is Yet To Be,   
So Bless The Memories Within Your Heart,   
So Please Don't Forget About Them And Tear Them Apart,  
I'm Sorry I Hurt You Or I Know Now I Don't Know What I Did Wrong,   
But Please Help Me Talk To You  
I Need You   
So Will You Give Me Your Hand,   
And Help Me Through This Too,  
I Know You Are Still Hurt About Not Seeing Me Or Not And I'm Sorry For That Too,   
Maybe One Day You'll Realize Its True When I Come For You   
Its Coming... Coming From My Heart To You.  
Swan Smilies At The Mirror And Smashed It With A Crazed Grin.  
Swan Yelled In Emotional Anger,Aaaarrrrgh!!!!!  
You Broke My Heart.  
You Left Me To Die,  
But I Still Love You.  
I Always Will.  
You Saved Me  
From Myself.   
When I Was Falling Fast.  
For That Owe You.  
For That I Love You.  
That Was When I Fell For You.  
That Was When You Took My Heart   
And Left Me,  
But Not Before  
You Cut Me Into Pieces,  
And Took It All With You,  
Only Returning  
To Take Some More.  
So What Now  
Who Will Save Me  
Now That I'm Here,  
Crying Over You  
No One.  
No One Will Save Me.   
Why Should They  
Save Me From You?  
I Love You.  
I Will Until I Die,  
Till You Finally Don't Come Back  
Finally Leave For The Last Time  
Till I Can No Longer Bare  
The Cold Of Your Love  
But Even Then...  
I'll Still Love You.  
I Am Not Mad At You But Myself. I Know Who I Have Become And Ashamed! The Only Time You Broke My Heart Was The Terrible Day You Died!  
Swan Calmed Down.  
Swan Walked Away In Silence And Closed The Door Behind Him.  
Before He Closed The Door,  
He Sees Her Eyes Open A Little And Sam Turned To Swan Smiling Weakly To Him Now.  
Sam Says To Swan With A Frail Sad Voice,  
You Know That I Love You So  
I Love You Enough To Let You Go  
I Want You To Know  
That It Doesn't Matter  
Where We Take This Road  
Someone's Gotta Go  
And I Want You To Know  
You Couldn't Have Loved Me Better  
But I Want You To Move On  
So I'm Already Gone But Live In You...  
Right In There...Your Heart...  
Swan Cried At Her Words And Swan Now Sees Darkness.  
He Woke Up In Sadness While Looking At Sam's Picture On The Wall.  
He Had A Gut Feeling That Will Be His Last Dream Of Her, He Just Did.


	6. Swan's happiness

Swan Is His Room Listening To The Wiggles,  
Swan Didn't Care He Listened To Them  
Swan Listens To Daniel And Molly By The Wiggles,  
The Verses Were   
Daniel, The Cocker Spaniel Dog

Plays On His Own

Up And Down The Street His Tiny Feet Would Grow

All Alone

Playing By Himself Was Fine Sometimes

But Daniel Needed A Change

He Needed Someone To Come Along And Share

His Fun And Dreams With Him

Then One Day, Daniel Found A Friend

Now His Lonelyness Will End  
Swan Felt Contentment.  
Molly, The Border Collie

Is Daniel's Newfound Friend

Playing Together, Singing Together, Looking For Bones

Now Their Friendships Grow

La La La La La La La La

La La La La La La

La La La La La La La La

La La La La La La  
He Felt He Did Not Know True Joy Until Sam Arrived In His Life.  
Swan Sighed Heavily And Looks Down,  
He Goes To The Taping Room,  
He Watched Sam And Swan Video Tapes,  
One Of Swan And Sam Dancing And Laughing Together  
The Wiggle Song Plays In Sync With The Video,  
The Song Was Can You Do Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist,  
The Verses Were  
Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?  
Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?  
Well, We're Gonna Go Up, Then Go Down  
Get Back Up And Turn Around.  
Swan Felt The Chant Was Very Contagious.  
Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?  
Can You Stand On One Foot And Shake Your Hands?  
Can You Stand On One Foot And Shake Your Hands?  
Well, We're Gonna Go Up, Then Go Down  
Get Back Up And Turn Around.  
Can You Stand On One Foot And Shake Your Hands?  
Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?  
Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?  
Now We're Gonna Go Up, Then Go Down  
Get Back Up And Turn Around.  
Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?  
Swan Chose The Song Because It Made Him Want To Dance And Remember Sam Would Have Loved To Dance Too.  
Then Swan Dances To The Song,  
Then He Heard Jeanette And Erin Come In The Taping Room  
When He Saw Them   
He Was Very Red In The Face.  
The Girls Laugh At Him.  
Swan Growled,Stop!,  
I Know I'm Too Old To Like The Wiggles   
So What!  
The Girls Say,Nothing Swan.  
Then Erin Leaves But Not Jeanette.  
Jeanette Pulls A Chair And Sits By Him,  
Swan Smilies At Jeanette.  
They Both Watch Something Together,  
Then Swan Sees Himself On The Taping Screen Chasing Sam Having A Playful Time.  
Syncing To The Song Dorothy The Dinosaur   
The Verses Were  
I Was Looking Out My Window Late The Other Night  
She Was Sitting In The Garden And Gave Me Such A Fright  
Eating All Mum's Roses There In The Moonlight  
It Was Dorothy The Dinosaur

I Knew That If Mum Saw Her, She'd Never Let Her Stay  
A Dinosaur That's Big Is That It's Feeding Night And Day  
I'd Have To Find A Place Where I Could Hide Her Away  
Dorothy The Dinosaur  
Swan Felt He Had To Keep Sam From Sonya Because Sonya Did Not Want Sam.

Romp Bomp A Chomp, Romp Bomp A Chomp  
Romp Bomp A Chomp, Romp Bomp A Chomp  
Romp Bomp A Chomp, Romp Bomp A Chomp  
Dorothy The Dinosaur, Chomp

I Knew That She Was So Big That She'd Soon Be Found  
My Mother Called The Dogcatcher; He Came Around  
When He Laid His Eyes On Her, He Fell To The Ground  
"Now I Take It, That's Dorothy The Dinosaur!"

Romp Bomp A Chomp, Romp Bomp A Chomp  
Romp Bomp A Chomp, Romp Bomp A Chomp  
Romp Bomp A Chomp, Romp Bomp A Chomp  
Dorothy The Dinosaur, Chomp

They Called Up The Police To Take Her Right Away  
They Called Up The Zoo To Find A Place To Stay  
I Said They Couldn't Take Her, I Said "No Way, That's Dorothy The Dinosaur"

Romp Bomp A Chomp, Romp Bomp A Chomp  
Romp Bomp A Chomp, Romp Bomp A Chomp  
Romp Bomp A Chomp, Romp Bomp A Chomp  
Dorothy The Dinosaur,  
Swan Chose The Song Because He Took Sam Under His Wing After Her Mother Rejected Her, And He Wanted Her Even Though Her Mother Wanted To Take Her Away.  
Then Swan Smilies At The Taping Crying With Joy.  
Swan Plays A Video Where He Sees Himself In Sam's Bed Trying Rock Sam Arms While Sam Was Holding A White Cub Bear Like A Baby,  
Then In The Video,  
Sam Looks Up At Swan In The Video   
Swan In The Video Smilies And Hugs Her,  
Swan Hears Rock A Bear By The Wiggles  
The Verses Were  
Everybody Clap (Clap Clap Clap)  
Everybody Sing (La La La La La)  
Bow To Your Partner  
Then You Turn Around (Yippee!)  
Hands In The Air, Rock-A-Bye Your Bear  
Bears Now Asleep  
Shh Shh Shh  
Swan Felt Happy And Began To Clap And Chant Along.  
Bears Now Asleep  
Shh Shh Shh  
(Repeat To Beginning)  
("Bear's Now Asleep, Shh! Shh! Shh!" Is Repeated As The Song Fades Out)  
He Chose The Song Because He Felt Like It Fit The Video Where Swan Was Rocking Sam To Sleep As She Held Her Teddy Bear.  
As The Song Ends,  
Swan Smilies At Jeannette.  
Swan Suggest They Both Dance,  
Swan Danced With Jeanette,  
They Listen To The Wiggles Get Ready To Wiggle,  
The Verses  
Get Ready To Wiggle.

We've Been Ready For So Long.

Get Ready To Wiggle.

When You Wiggle, You Can't Go Wrong.

Get Ready To Wiggle.

Wiggle Will Make You Big And Strong.

Get Ready To Wiggle.

Wiggle To This Song (2X)

Ba-Da-Ba-Ba, Ba-Dum-Ba-Dum. (3X)

We're Ready To Wiggle.

Wiggle Your Fingers High In The Sky.

We're Ready To Wiggle.

Wiggle Your Ears And Wiggle Your Eyes.

We're Ready To Wiggle.

Wiggle Your Hair And Wiggle Your Nose.

We're Ready To Wiggle.

Wiggle All Ten Toes (2X)

Ba-Dum-Ba-Ba-Ba-Dum. (3X)

We Can Wiggle (Whoo!) And Wiggle. (Whoo!)

Wiggle At Home Without A Care.

Wiggle (Whoo!) And Wiggle. (Whoo!)

Wiggle On Your Own Or With Teddy Bear.

Wiggle (Whoo!) And Wiggle. (Whoo!)

Wiggle At Breakfast, Lunch Or Tea.

Wiggle (Whoo!) And Wiggle. (Whoo!)

Wiggle Along With Me. Thats Right! Wiggle Along With Me.  
Swan Felt Excited As He Danced To The Song.  
Ba-Da-Ba-Ba Ba-Dum Ba-Dum (3X)

Swan Chose The Song Because He Wanted To Feel As Young If Not Younger Than He Looked And He Knew Sam Would Dance Along With The Music.  
Then They Talk  
Swan Happily Says,Do Not Judge Me, I Know This Children's Music, But...I Like It.   
Jeanette Says,Surely Samantha Would Have Loved It, Singing And Dancing. You Can Pretend I Am Her If You'd Like.  
Swan Smilies At Her And Says,I Would Love To, Jeannette!  
Jeannette Says,Jeannette? I Did Not Say I Am Jeannette I Said I Am Samantha. Shall We Dance...Father?  
Swan Smilies Once More And Dancing More With Her,  
They Both Hear Whenever I Hear This Music, Whenever I Hear This Song,

I Just Can't Stop Dancing And You Can Dance Along.

Shake Your Head From Side To Side

Then Wave Your Hands Wave Up High.

Stamp Your Feet And Stamp Again

Jump Until The End.

Whenever I Hear This Music, Whenever I Hear This Song,

I Just Can't Stop Dancing And You Can Dance Along.  
Swan Felt Mighty Pleased.

Nod Your Head Up And Down

Twirl Your Hands Round And Round

Point One Toe And Then The Other

Or Wiggle If You'd Rather.

Whenever I Hear This Music, Whenever I Hear This Song,

I Just Can't Stop Dancing And You Can Dance Along.  
Swan When He Listens To This Song Remembered How Badly He Wanted To Dance With Sam With All The Music He Listens To That Reminds Himself Of Her.  
They Kiss And Swan Blushed.  
Swan Says,I Love You Sam.  
Jeannette Says,It's All Right If You Call Me Sam   
I Feel You Were Lost Without Her  
With Me  
You Might Feel Fine With Her Next To You   
I Mean Me.  
In Her Memory.  
Swan Says Thanks.  
They Dance To Romp A Stomp.  
The Verses Were  
Dorothy: Come On Everybody! Dance!

Well, You Push Your Arms Up In The Air From Side To Side

Then The Next Thing We Do Is Sing Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp)

Then You Stamp Your Feet And We're Doing The Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp

Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp)

Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp)

Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp)

Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp)  
Swan Felt The Energy Surge Throughout His Whole Body As He Danced.  
Well, It's Dorothy's Dance And We're Doing The Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp

Well, You Push Your Arms Up In The Air From Side To Side

Then The Next Thing We Do Is Sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp)

Then You Stamp Your Feet And We're Doing The Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp

Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp)

Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp)

Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp)

Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp)

Yeah, It's Dorothy's Dance And We're Doing The Romp Bomp A Stomp  
He Was Happy If He Danced With Sam.  
Swan Sees Jeannette Go And They Wave Goodbye.  
Swan Now Listens To The Wiggles While Watching A Tape,  
The Verses Were  
Hey There Wally

You Got To Move Along

Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally

Keep On Going Strong.

You Got To Ride Your Little Tricycle

Just Keep On Pedaling And A-Pushing

Your Feet Keep Going Round In Circles

As You Ride Along.

Hey There Wally

You Got To Move Along

Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally

Keep On Going Strong.  
Swan Felt Amused.  
Wally: I'd Like To Be A Great Magician! Yeah!

I'll Need A Magic Wand.

Oh, I Hope That I Will Find One

As I Ride Along.

Greg: Hey There Wally

You Got To Move Along

Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally

Keep On Going Strong.

Hey There Wally

You Got To Move Along

Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally

Keep On Going Strong.

Wally: I'm Gonna Be A Great Magician. No, No, No, I'm Going To Be The Best Magician. Yeah, (Laughing) The Best Magician In The World. Ladies And Gentlemen, Introducing Wally, The Best Magician That Ever Lived, The Finest Musician, Musician? Hey? Magician, I Mean. (Laughing) No, No Autographs, No Please, Stand Back, No No. (Laughs) You Might Find Out My Secrets. (Laughing) Remember, Magic Isn't Magic When You Know How It's Done. Hee Hee, Whee. And Now For My First Trick... Ahhhh, Thya, Thya, Oh That's Right, I Haven't Got A Wand Yet.  
If He Was A Magician, Swan Would Magically Make His Emotional Angony Disappear And Sam Would Always Be With Him.  
He Thought Of Sam Singing It And Swan Thinking He's Wally.  
Then He Goes Out The Taping Room,  
He Goes In The Bathroom While Trying To Look At Himself,  
He Listens To I Look In The Mirror By The Wiggles,  
The Verses Were   
Band Leader: Ok, Here Comes The Mirror March.

Greg: I Look In The Mirror And What Do I See?

Two Big Eyes Staring Out At Me.

They Look At Me Brightly And I Can See.

There's No One As Lovely In The World As Me.

Band Leader: Keep Marching On The Spot.

Greg: I Look In The Mirror And What Do I See?

One Little Nose Sticking Out From Me.

I Use It To Smell Everything Every Day

And There's No Nose As Lovely As Mine, I Say.

Band Leader: Big Smiles, Everybody. Big Smiles.

Greg: I Look In The Mirror And What Do I See?

One Big Smile Smiling Straight At Me.

It's Shining So Brightly And I Can See.

There's No One As Lovely In The World As Me.  
Swan Certainly Did Not Feel Like The Greatest Human Being, Sam Was His Whole World.   
Band Leader: Go For A March Now. Off You Go Marching. Swing Your Arms. Big Smiles. Ho-Ho! It's Fun To March. Now Get Back To The Mirror And Put On A Big Happy Face. That's It, Happy Face.

Greg: I Look In The Mirror And What Do I See?

One Happy Face Looking Out At Me.

I Feel So Happy That I'm Here Today

And There's No One As Lovely As Me, I Say.

There's No One As Lovely As Me, I Say.

Band Leader: You're Right, You Are Lovely. And Don't Forget It.  
Then He Heard Sam's Voice Singing The Band Leaders Lines And Swan Sang The Greg Part Lyrics Out.  
Swan Looked In The Mirror And Saw A Smiling Face But It Was Not His, It Was Sam's.  
Then He Goes To His Bedroom,  
He Wore A Red And Black Dragon Satin Suit With Matching Pattern Bell Bottoms With Matching Dress Shirt With Purple Ascot With Rainbow Waistcoat Vest.  
He Now Listens To The Wiggles I Love It When It Rains,  
The Verses Were  
I Love It When It Rains And I Lie In Bed At Night

I Listen To It Patter On The Roof Soft And Light

But Then A Storm May Come And The Thunder Starts To Crash

The Rain Beats On The Window And I See The Lightning Flash.

I Hold On Teddy Tight And Sink Down In My Bed

I Close My Eyes So Tight And Pull The Covers Over My Head

I Feel So Snug And Warm; I Know That Everything's Alright  
Swan Felt A Sense Of Longing To Be With Sam Again.  
I Love When It Rains As I Lie In Bed At Night.  
He Chose The Song Because He Wanted To Feel The Comfort Of Sam's Embrace That Made Everything Feel Better.  
Swan Now Listens To Fly In The Air By The Wiggles.  
Swan Sees Erin In His Bedroom And They Waltz To The Song,  
Come On, Let's Fly.  
Fly Through The Air, The Trees Are Far Below  
Fly Through The Air, And Feel The Soft Breeze Blow  
What A Lovely Day. The Clouds Are So Beautiful.  
Swan Felt Contentment.  
Fly Through The Air, The Trees Are Far Below  
Fly Through The Air, And Feel The Soft Breeze Blow  
Swan Chose The Song Because Everything Was So Beautiful When He Was With Sam.  
Swan Sees Erin Sleeping In His Arms,  
Swan Hears One Final Song By The Wiggles,  
We Are All Friends Song  
The One He Only Liked.  
The Verses Were  
Barton Is Friends With Alex

Who's Friends With Jessie

And They All Like Apples

Adrian Is Friends With Sasha

Who's Friends With Rebecca

And They All Like The Swings

Benjamin Is Friends With Michelle

Who's Friends With Sarah

And They All Like Fire Engines

David Is Friends With Joseph

Who's Friends With Daniel

And They All Like Timothy

We're All Friends Here At This Kindy

Although At Times You Wouldn't Think So

But A Smile Or A Hug Or A Gentle "I'm Sorry."

Makes You Feel Okay  
Swan Felt Like He Was Not So Different From Everyone Else.  
Others: Okay?

Greg: Okay.

Wiggles: Okay!

Rachel Is Friends With Fergus

Who's Friends With Caroline

And They All Like Dress Up.  
He Felt Like He Was Not The First Man To Lose A Child, A Beloved Friend, Been Through Divorce, Seen His Mother Suffer Cancer, And Argued With Willy And Realizing Willy Was Right About His Behavior.  
Then He Sleeps Happily.


	7. Swan goes to Comic con

Swan Woke Up Sleepily And Sees Jeannette,  
Swan Says,Oh! Oh...Hello, Jeannette.  
Jeannette Says,Good Morning.  
Swan Says,How Did You Get Here?  
Jeannette Says,Well Swan,  
Erin Let Me In After To Work On Zoey 101.  
Swan Says,Why Are You Here?  
Jeannette Announced,Today Is The Comic Con In San Diego For Icarly Fans...  
Remember Swan?  
Swan Says,Oh Crap  
I Completely Forgot! How Would I Forget Something Like That? Obviously Showing My Actual Age!  
Swan Rushed To His Closet,  
Swan Changed Into His Red And Orange Flower With Purple,Green Swirls,A Rainbow Pattern Of Flowers,Ravens,Crows,Swans,Black And Red Skulls,Spiders Satin Dress Shirt Made Of Ultra-Refractive Material That Shimmers And The Patterned Satin Dress Shirt Changes Color In The Light,  
A Purple And Black Raven Patterned Ascot,The Waistcoat With Lapels Had A Pattern Of Colors Like A Lilac And Lavender,Plum Purple,Orange,Aqua And Indigo Blue Swirly Large And Skinny Parisley Patterns All Over The Satin Waistcoat,It Has Hot Pink And Violet Neon Swiggles All Over The Top Of The Patterns And The Lapels Too.  
There Were Red And Black Fire Dragon Patterns In A Red And Orange Flames Background Bellbottoms.  
Swan Wore Dress Gloves,  
The Dress Gloves Was Like The Pattern  
The Pattern Is Purple And Black Dragons On The Gloves.  
He Had Rainbow Platform Shoes That Changed Color.  
Swan Brushed His Hair And Put On His Green And Purple Glass Colorchanging Hippie Glasses.  
Swan Gets His Satin Violet Purple Coat And It Has Pink Fur For The Fur Lapels On The Coat.  
Swan Walks To Jeannette   
Swan Says,What Do You Think Of My Outfit..  
Jeannette Says While Trying To Not Laugh,You're A Rainbow!  
Swan Gives Her A Look That Made Her Stop Laughing.  
Swan Says,Oh Really?  
Swan Says,Do You Not Like It?  
Jeannette Says,I Did Not Say That!  
Swan Says,Okay, Well Tell Me  
Why Did You Laugh At My Outfit   
I Know It's Too Much Colors.  
Jeannette Says,Well You Are Trying Too Hard To Be Willy Wonka   
The Chocolatier Which I Who Grew Up With The Candy He Made.  
It's More Prince Style  
I Guess.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Well Willy Had Class So I Thought I Can Be More Colorful Than Him.  
He Was Always Way More Positive Than Me.  
Jeannette Says,It Is Not What You Wear That Makes You A Positive Person Even Though People Can See It That Way.   
Swan Smilies,  
Swan Says,I Know, That Is Exactly What I Wanted To Do.  
Jeannette Says,Out Of Curiosity, Why Have You Always Dressed Like Prince?  
All The Colors And Patterns And Stuff?  
Swan Says,You Noticed? No One Ever Said That To Me Before.  
Jeannette Says,Well, I Do Like It.  
Swan Smilies,  
Swan Says,Why, Thank You! That Is All I Wanted To Know!  
Jeannette Says,All I Wanted To Know Was Dressing Like Prince For You Intentional?  
Swan Says,I Dress This Way Since Sam Was Born   
It Has Nothing To Do With Prince   
I Don't Listen To Him But I Remembered Willy Used To Listen To Purple Rain While I Listen To Alice Cooper At The Time When He Came Over One Time Before He Died,  
I Actually Liked The Way Prince Dressed.  
Enough About Him.  
Lets Talk About Where We Are Going Today.  
Man, I Am Showing My Age Again, What Is It Called Again?   
Jeannette Says, Comic Con!  
Swan Says,Yes, Oh, The Limo Is Here! Hurray!  
Off We Go To...Uh...Comic Something...  
Jeannette Says,Comic Con!  
Swan Says,Oh, Yes, Right, Thank You!  
Jeanette Kissed Swan.  
As They Walk Out,They Hold Hands.  
They Go To The Limo To Pack Up Their Stuff There.  
As They Walk In The Limo,  
Jeannette Sat Her Head On Swan's Shoulder While Swan Looked At The Window,  
Jeannette Could Feel Swan Smiling.  
The Limo Takes Them To San Diego California Where The Comic Con Is Hosted.  
We Fade To Black  
The Limo Show Them To See A Large Building With Screaming Fans.  
Swan Plays A Song He Wrote Himself,  
Swan Sings,  
This Goes Out To Someone That Was  
Once The Most Important Person In My Life  
I Didnt Realize It At The Time  
I Cant Forgive Myself For The Way I Treated You So  
I Dont Really Expect You To Either  
Its Just... I Dont Even Know  
Just Listen

Youre The One That I Want, The One That I Need  
The One That I Gotta Have Just To Succeed  
When I First Saw You, I Knew It Was Real  
Im Sorry About The Pain I Made You Feel

That Wasnt Me; Let Me Show You The Way  
I Looked For The Sun, But Its Raining Today  
I Remember When I First Looked Into Your Eyes  
It Was Like God Was There, Heaven In The Skies

I Wore A Disguise 'Cause I Didnt Want To Get Hurt  
But I Didnt Know I Made Everything Worse  
You Told Me We Were Crazy In Love  
But You Didnt Care When Push Came To Shove

If You Loved Me As Much As You Said You Did  
Then You Wouldnt Have Hurt Me Like I Aint Shit  
Now You Pushed Me Away Like You Never Even Knew Me  
I Loved You With My Heart, Really And Truly

I Guess You Forgot About The Times That We Shared  
When I Would Run My Fingers Through Your Hair  
Late Nights, Just Holding You In My Arms  
I Dont Know How I Could Do You So Wrong

I Really Wanna Show You I Really Need To Hold You  
I Really Wanna Know You Like No One Else Could Know You  
Youre Number One, Always In My Heart  
And Now I Cant Believe That Our Love Is Torn Apart  
Swan Felt Sad And Lonely As He Sung. He Wanted Sam To Be There. She Never Broke His Heart. The Only Time She Did Was When She Made Her Journey To The Other Side.  
[Chorus:]  
I Need You And  
I Miss You And  
I Want You And  
I Love You Cause  
I Wanna Hold You,  
I Wanna Kiss You  
You Were My Everything  
And I Really Miss You [2X]

I Knew You Gonna Sit And Play This With Your New Man  
And Then Sit And Laugh As Youre Holding His Hand  
The Thought Of That Just Shatters My Heart  
It Breaks In My Soul And It Tears Me Apart

At Times We Was Off I Was Scared To Show You  
Now I Wanna Hold You Until I Cant Hold You  
Without You, Everything Seems Strange  
Your Name Is Forever Planted In My Brain

Damn It, Im Insane,  
Take Away The Pain  
Take Away The Hurt  
Baby, We Can Make It Work

What About When You  
Looked Into My Eyes  
Told Me You Loved Me  
As You Would Hugged Me

I Guess Everything You Said Was A Lie  
I Think About It, It Brings Tears To My Eyes  
Now Im Not Even A Thought In Your Mind  
I Can See Clearly, My Love Is Not Blind

[Chorus:]  
I Need You And  
I Miss You And  
I Want You And  
I Love You Cause  
I Wanna Hold You,  
I Wanna Kiss You  
You Were My Everything  
And I Really Miss You [2X]

[Talking:]  
I Just Wish Everything Could Have Turned Out Differently  
I Had A Special Feeling About You  
I Thought Maybe You Did Too  
You Would Understand, But  
No Matter What, Youll Always Be In My Heart  
Youll Always Be My Baby

Our First Day, It Seemed So Magical  
I Remember All The Time That I Had With You  
Remember When You First Came To My House?  
You Looked Like An Angel Wearing That Blouse

We Hit It Off, I Knew It Was Real  
But Now I Cant Take All The Pain That I Feel  
Reach In Your Heart, I Know Im Still There  
I Dont Wanna Hear That You No Longer Care

Remember The Times? Remember When We Kissed?  
I Didnt Think You Would Ever Do Me Like This  
I Didnt Think Youd Wanna See Me Depressed  
I Thought Youd Be There For Me, This I Confess

You Said You Were My Best Friend, Was That A Lie?  
Now Im Nothing To You, Youre With Another Guy  
I Tried, I Tried, I Tried, And Im Trying  
Now On The Inside It Feels Like Im Dying

[Chorus:]  
I Need You And  
I Miss You And  
I Want You And  
I Love You Cause  
I Wanna Hold You,  
I Wanna Kiss You  
You Were My Everything  
And I Really Miss You [2X]

[Talking:]  
And I Do Miss You  
I Just Thought We Were Meant To Be  
I Guess Now, Well Never Know  
The Only Thing I Want Is For You To Be Happy  
Whether It Be With Me, Or Without Me  
I Just Want You To Be Happy  
Swan Chose The Song Because He Missed Sam So Much.   
He Would Do Anything For Her And He Felt Lost Without Her.  
He Thought More About Sam While Singing It.  
Swan Gets Out Of The Limo And Jeannette Comes Next.  
As They Walk Down To See Fans On The Purple And Black Carpet.  
Swan Is Now Trying To Hide To Help Himself Be Not Shown   
Swan Hid Behind Jeannette To Hide His Face That Might Show What His Real Age Is.  
Swan Says To Jeannette,Please Do Not Look At My Face.  
Jeannette Says,Why Did You Hide Yourself?  
Swan Explained,I Am Not Very Young Anymore.  
Jeannette Says,I Think You Are Fine Just The Way You Are.  
Swan Smilies And Says,Thanks.  
Jeannette Smilies At Swan And Turns To Wave At The Fans.  
Swan Felt Stupid Doing It But Decided To Show Off.  
Swan Tells The Photographers To Not Take Any Pictures Of Him.  
They Shut Off Their Cameras In Respect Of Swan.  
Swan Sees A Female Fan.  
The Fan Says,Thanks For Creating Icarly And I Love It.  
Swan Feels Happy.  
Swan Thought At Least He Made The Fans Happy.  
Swan Says Something Inspirational To The Fan,Stay A Very Positive Person Because Negativity Ruins People. I Know From Personal Experience.  
The Fan Smilies At Swan And The Female Fan Hugged Him.  
Swan Heard Jeannette Calling Him And Says,Sorry I Have To Go.  
They All Sit Down At The Booth In Front Of The Fans.  
Swan Says,Any Questions About The Show?  
A Fan Asked Him,What Was Your Inspiration For The Show?  
Swan Explained,I Based It Upon My Late Daughter Sam.  
Swan Answered A Another Fan's Question.  
The 2Nd Fan Asked,Do You Like Making The Show And Why?  
Swan Explained,I Sure Do, And I Am Glad Others Love It Because She Was My Passion And I Wanted To Let Others Experience That Too.  
The 3Rd Fan Asked Something About Zoey 101,  
The Third Fan Asked,Did You Make Zoey 101 Too?  
Swan Says,No, It Was My Son Logan Actually, But I Am Glad You Express Interest In It.  
Then Swan Begins To Sign Autographs And Take Sefies With The Fans.


	8. Swan's Funtime with the girls

After It Was Over,  
Swan Goes With Jeannette To The Hotel.  
They All Go The Hyatt Hotel.  
Swan Goes In With Jeannette In Their Hotel Room.  
Swan Says,I Did Not Expect My Show To Be Popular To Be Honest.  
Jeannette Says,Why Not? It Is Awesome!  
Swan Says,I Just Wasn't Expecting It I Guess.  
Jeannette Says,Is Erin Not Here?  
Swan Says,Well Erin Is Going To Be Here.  
She Might Be Exhausted From Signing Autographs For The Zoey 101 Fans.  
Erin Came In And Says,Hey, There, Sorry I Came Later Than I Had To Be.  
Whoo! I Am Exhausted  
Swan My Dear...  
How Was The Comic Con?  
Mine Was A Wreck   
God!!!  
Swan Says, Well Babe   
There Were Screaming Fans So Yeah It's Fine.  
They Were Soooo Not Excited About The Show.  
Swan Rolled His Eyes As He Says This.  
Erin Says,I Can Practically Feel, Touch, See, And Hear Your Sarcasm.  
Swan Says,You Are A Smart Woman!  
Swan Turns To Jeannette.  
Swan Says To Jeannette,Are You Exhausted?  
Jeannette Says,Yes.  
Swan Says,I Must Say I Am Too!  
Swan Heard Erin And Jeannette Talking About Swan.  
Erin Says To Jeannette,You Noticed How He Dresses?  
Jeannette Says To Erin,I Sure Have. The Girls Said A Lot Of Things About What He Was Wearing And Not So Much The Show.  
Swan Added,What About What I Wear?  
I Heard You Were Talking About Me  
They Turn At Swan With Serious Faces.  
Swan Says,What Girls.  
Erin And Jeannette Say To Swan,Your Fans Were Very Interested In What You Were Wearing.  
Swan Says,Like I Haven't Heard That Before.  
They See Swan Wearing A Silk Suit Coat And Matching Bell Bottoms Has A Floral Pattern That Is Black And Red And White.   
There Are Petals And Leaves And Roses On The Red And Black Floral Pattern.  
The Dress Shirt Is A Plum Purple Shirt With Pink Swirls And Orange Petals And Leaves Like The Coat.   
It Is A Button Down Shirt.   
On The Pink Designs It Is Outlined With Neon Green Dots.  
A Large Satin Black Bow Tie,The Waistcoat Is Red With White Swirls And Petals And Leaves With Black As Outlines And The Lapels Are Also Red.  
The Dress Shirt And The Waistcoat Vest Suit The Theme Of The Suit As Well.  
There Were Dress Gloves Like The Pattern  
The Pattern Is Purple With Swirls And Leaves That Are Pink, Red And Orange, Orange And Yellow, Red And Yellow, And Purple And Blue.  
There Were Phatform Shoes That Were Orange And Red,Yellow That Is Made Of Ultra-Refractive Material That Shimmers And Changes Color In The Light.  
He Wore A Satin Black And Red Fur Lapel Trenchcoat On Top Of The Suit Covering The Suit Jacket,A Red Cane  
Erin Says To Swan,Someone Said You Looked Like Willy Wonka.  
Swan Says,Well I Have Dressed Like Willy Before But This Is Not Willy Attire.  
Jeannette Says To Swan,Another Even Said You Looked Like Prince. You Just Looked So Colorful And Not Black And Red Your Usual Colors.  
Swan Says,Okay, Well I Can Show You More Of My Wardrobe.  
Swan Changed The Fur Coat Into Something Different.  
The New Fur Coat Was Satin Bright Red With Black Fur Lapels  
Swan Says,Which Fur Coat Do You Like   
The Black Or Red One?  
Erin Says,The Black One With Red Lapels Looks Like More Of A Business Coat.  
Swan Says,And The Other One?  
Jeannette Says,But The Red One Is A Sports Coat. Are You A Golfer?  
Swan Says,So The Red One?  
The Girls Agree On A Coat They Both Like.  
They Say To Swan,Yes.  
Swan Says,Well I Am Glad You Two Can Agree With One Another.  
Swan Smilies At Them And Begins Changing In His Red And Black Silk Pajamas.  
Swan Sees Erin And Jeannette By Both Of His Sides Of His Body.  
They Both Laid Their Head On Swan's Arms.  
Swan Felt Loved And Warmth And Happy.  
Swan Kisses Them Goodnight And Falls Asleep.  
They Wake Up.  
They Hang Out At The Hot Tub In The Hotel.  
Erin Says To Swan,Can You Swim?  
Swan Says,Why Yes!  
Jeannette Says To Swan,  
We Cannot Swim.  
Swan Says To Jeannette, Well I Can Teach You To Swim The Same Way My Father Taught Me. Threw Me In The Pool And Said Don't Drown! And What Do You Know, I Was A Natural!  
Swan Smilies And Pushed Jeannette And Erin Into The Pool.  
Swan Jumped In And Splashed Them  
They Began To Have Fun And Laugh.  
After They Get Out Of The Pool,  
They Go To The Limo To Pack Up.  
The Limo Stop By The Swanage.


	9. Swan's insanity

They All Go Inside.  
Then Swan Disappears Into A Mirror   
Then Jeannette Says Where Is Swan.  
We Cut To See Swan Looking Serious And Somber.  
Swan Now Sees A Reflection Of Himself And Sam Happy  
Looking At Each Other  
With Sam Closing Her Eyes Happily While Laying Her Head On Swan's Shoulder   
Swan Was In A Dark Red Light Dimmed Mirrored Maze Room.  
Swan Feels Empty Inside  
Feeling Nothing At All.  
He Listens To Old Souls Sang By Jessica Harper While Seeing His Reflection.  
The Lyrics Were Written By Paul Williams  
The Verses Were  
Our Love, Is An Old Love Baby  
Is Older Than All Of Our Years  
I Had Seen In Strangers Eyes  
Familiar Tears  
We're Old Souls, In A New Life Baby  
They Gave Us A New Life To Live And Learn  
Some Time To Touch Old Friends And Still Return  
Our Paths Have Corssed And Parted, This Love  
Affair Was Started Long... Long Ago..  
Swan Felt A Sense Of Longing That He Was No Stranger To.  
This Love Survives The Ages  
In It's Story Lives Are Pages...   
Filled Them All  
Made All Slow  
Oh Oh Oh  
Our Love Is Stronger Baby  
We Give It All And Still Receive  
And So In Empty Arms  
We Must Still Believe  
Old Souls Last Forever

So We Need Never Fear A Goodbye  
A Kiss When I Must Go  
No Tears.....  
In Time, We Kiss....... Hello!  
Swan Chose This Song Because His Love For Sam Lasted Forever And Never Grew Tired Or Old.  
He Sees Sam Fading Away.  
Swan Says To Himself,My Love For Sam Never Grew Tired Or Old, But I Sure Have Even If I Don't Look It.  
Swan Now Yelled To The Mirror,Begone You Who Remind Me Too Much Of Sam!  
Swan Falls Down To The Mirrored Floor In Grief While Bowing His Head In His Hands,Nearly Ripping Out His Hair.  
Jeannette Comes In And Sees Swan In Emotional Pain.  
Jeannette Is Shocked To See Just How Far Swan Has Fallen.   
Swan Felt Hurt,Broken, Emotionally Grief-Stricken,Depressed,  
He Even Thinks Of Sucide.  
Jeannette Noticed Swan Who Uses Music To Drown Out The Painful Memories And Imagery He Has About Sam Emotionally.  
Jeannette Noticed He Has Still Have Emotional Outbursts That Leads To Destroying Everything That Reminds Of His Past Life.  
Removing Everyone From His Life Causing Him To Become Isolated.  
He Wasn't Himself Anymore.  
He Felt He Lost Everything.  
Swan Told Jeannette,  
He Constantly To Let Music Drown Out The Upsetting Memories Of Sam.  
But It Seemed To Do The Exact Opposite. Every Song Seemed To Be About Sam In Some Way.   
But He Backed Away And Try To Forgot Jeannette Completely.  
Jeannette Kneeled Down To Swan's Level.  
Jeannette Says To Swan,Swan, Look Me Straight In The Eyes.  
Swan Says With Sobbing,No, No, I Can't, My Dear...  
Swan Gives Her A Weak Smile.  
Jeannette Says,Sure You Can!  
Swan Says,No, I Do Not Want To!  
Jeannette Says,I Can't And I Don't Want To Are Two Totally Different Things.  
Swan Cried Out Defensively,Well, Excuuuuse Me, Smart Alec!  
Jeannette Says,So Which One?  
Swan Says,No!  
Jeannette Says,No What?  
Swan Gave His Head A Shake, Golden Silken Strands Falling Over His Shoulders And Says,I Don't Want To!  
Jeannette Said In Frustration,Why?  
Swan Was Trying To Tear Himself Away From The Sight Of Jeannette.  
Swan's Expression Darkened And Says,Listen, Here, I Try To Get Rid Of Everything That Reminds Me Of Sam.  
Jeannette Says,Does That Include Me?  
Swan Wailed, Yes, But I Would Never Hurt You! You Are Like A Daughter To Me! You Were Sam's Unbiological Twin!  
Jeannette Wipes Swan's Tears Away And Says,It Hurts Me To See You Hurting. Why Would You Hurt Someone That Only Wants To Comfort You? In A Lot Of Ways I Am Like Sam And In A Lot Of Ways I Am Not. I Feel Like She Was My Sister And You Are Like My Father. You Can Even Pretend I Am Sam. I Am Sam...Daddy.  
Jeannette Comforts Swan.  
Swan Stops Crying And Felt Better By Jeanette's Embrace.  
Jeannette Saw Swan With A Bewildered Expression As He Tried To Get A Grasp Of What Just Happened.  
They Dance To Special To Me Lyrics Sung By Jessica Harper And Written By Paul Williams  
The Verses Were  
Caught Up In Your Wheelin' Dealin'

You've Got No Time Left For Simple Feelin'

I Thought I Knew You But I Didn't Know You At All

Trapped Inside Your World Of Worry

You Miss So Much When You Always Hurry

Well Slow Down Baby

You'll Only Get Hurt If You Fall

Well You Told Me One Time That You'd Be Somebody

That You Weren't Workin' Just To Survive

But You're Workin' So Hard

That You Don't Even Know You're Alive

Workin' So Hard To Be Somebody Special

Not Working Just To Survive

Well You're Special To Me Babe

But What I Don't See Babe

Is Where You Go Once You Arrive?

Where We Go Once We Arrive

Damn All Evil That Takes Possession

Until Your Pipe Dreams Become Obsessions

They Scare Me Baby

And We Should Have Nothing To Fear

I'm No Child

But I Can't Help Wonder

It Seems Like Some Kind Of Spell You're Under

You're Listenin' Baby  
Swan Felt Happy As He Listened.

But Somehow You Don't Really Hear

Well You Told Me One Time That You'd Be Somebody

That You Weren't Workin' Just To Survive

But You're Workin' So Hard

That You Don't Even Know You're Alive

Workin' So Hard To Be Somebody Special

Not Working Just To Survive

Well You're Special To Me Babe

But What I Don't See Babe Is

Where You Go Once You Arrive

Where We Go Once We Arrive  
Swan Chose The Song Because Swan Could Remember He Worked All The Time And Still Does, But Sam Gave Him A Purpose. She Was His Purpose For Working.   
Then Swan Sees Jeannette.  
Swan Says To Her,Hey, Uh, Sam...  
I Hope You Don't Mind Me Calling You Sam...  
This Is Going To Be A Sad Heart Touching Speech.  
Swan Sighed And Says Wjth A Sad Grief Voice,  
Sam,  
A Long Time Ago My Life Was Turned Upside Down.  
Swan Cried And Sniffed While Holding Back Tears,  
Swan Continued His Speech,  
My Daughter Was Rejected By Her Mother And I Took The Beautiful Baby Under My Wing. Growing Up I Thought My Wife Had To Be Heartless To Not Love That Girl. She Became My Everything. All I Wanted Was Her. She Died Way Too Soon.   
Jeannette Cried At Swan's Speech.  
Swan Tearfully Says,I've Never Gotten Over It.  
Jeannette Felt And Saw Swan Has Never Recovered From His Grief,Decided To Make Him Try To Let Go Of Her.  
Jeannette Says With Tears,  
Daddy,  
Sam Would Not Want You To Stay This Way.  
Swan Smiled And Says,Okay, I Just Need To Vent Sometimes.  
Thanks Jeanette For Letting Me Get It Out.  
Jeannette Felt That Swan Now The Once-Successful And Sociable Man Has Become A Withdrawn Shadow Of His Former Self.   
Swan Does Not Discuss His Loss To Only Jeannette,  
Causing Erin And Logan,Quinnana To Worry For His Sanity,   
Believing That He Has Struck The Tragedy From His Mind.  
They Walk Out Of The Room.  
Swan Sees Sam Smiling With Tears In The Mirror And Sam Says To Swan That Made Him Cry,I Love You, Daddy.  
Then Swan Says Back To Sam,I Love You Too.  
Swan Smiled As She Faded Away,  
Swan Closes The Door Behind Him.


	10. Swan's acceptance of Sam's death

Jeannette Tried To Bring Swan Out Of His Shell By Convincing Him To See A Therapist Who Is His Granddaughter Quinnana.  
Swan Is Barely Communicative, However, Ending Every Session After Only A Couple Of Minutes.   
Quinnana Says He Needs To Tell The Story About Sam To Someone Eventually.   
Swan Says,Do I Have To?  
Quinnana Says,Yes.  
Swan Says,Why?  
Quinnana Says,Help Me Help You, Okay?  
Swan Sighed.  
Swan Begins To Tell How Sam Died And How Did Her Death Affected Him,  
She Was Driving At Age Eighteen And One Day She Was Driving To A College Campus Tour With Her Mother And Brother. Her Mother And Brother Survived, But She Did Not. Her Mother Did Not Care She Died. She Did Not Even Show Up At The Funeral. I Felt Crushed, Grieved, Depressed, Hopeless, A Number Of Things I Never Felt To The Extremes Before.  
I Even Forgot About Her Child Who Is Skylar  
Which I Saw Sam Gave Her Up.  
I Need To Like To Visit Her.  
Quinnana Cries At His Words.  
Quinnana Felt A Little Satisfied At The Small Victory Of What He Said Really Pleased Quinnana,Thank You Swan.  
Quinnana Hugs Swan.  
Then After The Therapy.   
Swan Soon Tells Jeannette His Tragic Story.  
But Afterwards A Very Grieved Swan Tries To Commit Suicide In Front Of The Icarly Set,  
Swan Felt He’d Been Stupid, So Stupid, Why Had He Agreed To Do The Contract Years Ago..  
Swan Sat Crouched On The Roof Of The Icarly Building, The Night Sky Filled With Red Ominous Clouds Above Him.   
He Huffed With Determination, Standing, Looking Down At The Street Below. It Was Time To End It. He Didn’t Care What Was On The Other Side Waiting For Him, At Least It Was Better Than Becoming The Monster He Was Expected To Become.   
He Screwed His Eyes Shut, Stepping Off And With A Burst Of Air It All Turned To Black.  
In His Dream,  
He Woke Up In A Hospital Bed, Foggy Shape Of His Mother Standing By His Bed.   
She Said Something But It Didn’t Register.   
Groaning, He Turned Over, Closing His Eyes And Drifted Back Off.  
His Mother Says,Swan…  
A Voice Reached Him In The Gloom, Bringing Him Back To Consciousness.   
He Blinked Awake Seeing His Mother At His Bedside.  
Victoria Says,Swan,Your Determination Would Be Encouraging If It Weren’t Something So Cowardly.  
Swan Says,I’m Not Used To Failure. Where The Hell Am I, And Why Am I Not In Hell For That Matter?  
Victoria Says,So Eager To Get To The Fire And Brimstone, Most People Take Their Sweet Time, Especially When They Know What’s Waiting For Them On The Other End.  
Swan Says,I Didn’t Sign Up For This. I’m A Just A Small Guy Who Wanted To Make My Daughter Come Back. I Never Intended To Be The Monster I’m Turning Into, To Do The Things I’m Expected To Do.  
Victoria Smiled, Flashing A Mouthful Of Uneven Teeth ,Her Dark Piercing Eyes Making Swan Feel Uneasy,Suicide Isn’t Exactly Sinless Itself Though, Is It?  
Victoria Says Something That Made Swan Cry,  
I Know You Loved Sam Like You Did With Me  
Victoria Hugged Swan.  
Swan Says,And It’s My Choice. So Why Can’t I Make It?  
Victoria Says,You Wanted Endless Youth, And In Exchange You Give Endless You. You’re More Valuable To Sam.  
You Were Sent Here Because It Was Felt You Were Sullying Your Image With This Over-Dramatic Teenage Nonsense, Especially If People Get Wind Of It.  
Do You Really Want To Add Nonsense To Your Name?  
Swan Says,No...  
Victoria Says To Swan,See? You Don't Even Notice You Are Doing It Anymore...  
Swan Says To Victoria,Doing What?  
Victoria Says To Swan,Your End Is Near And You Are Doomed If You Don't Make The Choice To Change.  
Swan Stared At Her In Horror, Drawing His Knees Up Into Himself, Hugging Them And Saying,B-But I Thought I Was Immortal!  
Victoria Says,No, Of Course Not.  
Doesn’t That Sound Swell?  
Please Listen..  
I Care About You And Sam Too.  
Swan Says,Do I...Do I Even Have A Choice?  
Victoria Says,Oh Of Course.   
You Could Get Up And Walk Away Easy As You Please. Please Trust Me.   
In The End You’ll See Things Our Way.  
Swan You Can Become Mortal But Taking Your Life Would Mean Hurting Those Who Cared For You. Do You Want To Proceed?  
Victoria Hugged Swan.  
Swan Says Something To Victoria That Made Her Cry,  
I Would Not Take My Life. I Realize How Selfish I Have Been. Sam Would Be Disappointed.  
Swan Tightly Hugged Her As He Said It.  
Swan Missed His Mother That He Saw That She Is Looking Young Without The Cancer Got To Her.  
Victoria Says With Tears,I-I Always Loved You My Son.  
Swan Says,Thank You...  
I Love You...  
Swan Sees A Bright Light.  
We Cut To Logan Gets A Call From Jeannette Yelling In Tears,  
Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! Swan/Daddy Is Hurt! I Repeat, Swan/Daddy Has Been Hurt! Please Call Help! Hurry! Now! Asap!  
Logan Called Erin And Everyone Stopped Working.  
They All See Swan In The Gurney.  
He Ends Up In A Hospital,  
They See Swan In The Hospital.  
Swan Says,Logan And Erin   
I Tried To Take My Life Again.  
Erin Cried At Swan's Words And Says,Why Didn't You Tell Us  
Swan Explained Sadly,I Felt Like No One Would Care, That Everyone Who Cared Died Already.  
Erin Says To Swan,Oh, We Love You!  
Swan Smilies At Erin And Says To Logan,  
Your Daughter Is A Charm. I Don't Know Why I Doubted Her.  
Logan Says To Swan,Yes, Wow, What Made You Say That?  
Swan Says,I Had A Dream Of My Mother Convincing Me Suicide Is Not The Answer.  
Logan Says To Swan,Oh, Cool!  
Swan Smiled And Says,I'm Going To Be Out Of Here.  
After I Recover And After Many Sessions With Quinnana.  
I Promise You I Won't Do It Again.  
Swan Waves Goodbye.  
The Next Day,  
Legal Proceedings Commence, Dr Phibes Swan's Father Must Determine Whether To Commit Swan To Psychiatric Care Against His Will.   
Dr Phibes Leaves The Decision To Logan And Quinnana Asking Them To Think Of What Sam Would Want For Swan.   
Dr Phibes Says,I Know How Much He Loved Her  
And I Did Love Her Too.  
She Was An Angel From Heaven.  
Logan Says,I Think She Would Agree It Is Not Cool To Take Your Own Life.  
Quinnana Says,I Second That.  
Logan Says To Dr Phibes,Do You Think He Is Insane?  
Dr Phibes Says,We Need To Let The Court Decide That.  
Swan Says To Everyone,Sam Was The Best Daughter I Cannot Express That Enough.  
Dr Phibes Cried At Swan's Words About Sam.  
Dr Phibes Hugged Swan Tightly And Says Something To Swan That Made Him Cry,  
Your Children Would Not Ask For A Better Father, Your Grandchildren A Grandfather, Your In-Laws And Cousins Say They Cannot Have A Crazier In-Law Or Cousin. Everyone Loves You. You Are A Great Leader In So Many Ways. Shame On Sonya, She Missed Out On A Great Girl's Life You Were Forced To Raise Yourself.  
Swan Smiled At Dr Phibes.  
They Hugged.  
Swan Approaches Logan And Quinnana In The Lobby Of The Courthouse Stating That He Doesn't Carry Pictures Nor Discuss Sam Because He Sees Her Every Day, In The Faces Of People Walking Down The Street.   
Quinnana And Logan,Dr Phibes Decide That He Should Not Be Committed;   
Instead Swan Moves To Jeannette's House For A Few Weeks,Leaving Behind The Painful Memories Associated With His Former Mansion Swanage That Reminded Swan Of Sam.  
Jeannette Sees Swan At Her House And His Wife Erin Calls And Tells Him,  
I Love You And Just Want You To Come Home.  
Jeannette Says To Swan,Erin Misses You.  
Swan Says,I Miss Her Too.  
Jeannette Says To Him,Can I Call Her To Come Visit Or Would You Like To Go To The Swanage If That Is Okay?  
Swan Says,To The Swanage!  
Jeannette Smiled And Drives Him To The Swanage.  
Swan Sees Erin And Hugged Her And Saying,I'm Home  
Erin Says,Welcome Home, So Glad To See You!  
Swan Says,You Too!  
Swan Smiled At Erin.  
They Go Inside The Swanage,  
Swan Begins To Sleep In Sam's Room He Did For Her.  
Almost Every Day.


	11. Jeannette comforts swan

Swan Sees Jeannette In His Room And Cuddles Along With Her.  
Just Pretending That Sam Is There.  
Sam Sees Swan Crying.  
Sam Says To Jeannette,I Am Not Sure If You Are Aware But I Can See Swan.  
Thanks For Helping Him.  
Jeannette.  
Jeannette Says To Her,Thanks, I Noticed Because Of Me, Victoria, Erin, Logan, And Quinnana  
It Wasn't Hard For Him To Let Go.  
Sam Sees Jeannette Wearing A Sad Expression And Jeannette Added,I Still Worry About Him Like You Did I Guess.  
Sam Says,I Know, But He Is Not A Lost Case!  
Swan Sees Sam And Says,Hey, Sam, I Love You.  
Sam Says To Swan, Love You Too!  
Sam Turns To Jeannette.  
Sam Says To Jeannette,You See I Trust You A Lot. I Cannot Take Care Of Him All The Time, So You Can Be His Caretaker.  
Take Care Of Him.  
Sam Waved Away And Faded Away From Them.  
Swan Sings A Song,  
They Kissed  
My Heart Was Broken  
I Could Not Move  
Their Lips Were In Flames

My Eyes Were Paralized And Confused  
I've Shaken My Hands  
To Make Disapear The Nightmare

The Sound Of Their Love  
Make Me Deaf  
As They Are Happier  
I Am Dying

No One Is Hearing My Screams  
No One Is There To Rescue Me  
Tears Fell When I Tried To Close My Eyes  
And I Can Hear Them Laughing

Their Joy Is Burning Me  
Their Love Is Killing Me  
And I Know That's  
Unpure Love

They Are Both Magnificent  
And I Stay Here Alone  
I Got A Knife In My Hand And Slit My Wrists  
Just Like That And Be With Her.  
I Know That Things Could Never Be They Were.  
Swan Felt Sudden Rage, But It Was Not About Sam  
It Was Sonya.

They Are Laughing And Tears Of Joy  
Feeling Destruction And Pain In My Heart.  
She Used To Love Me   
But All That Doesn't Matter To Me Anymore  
Because She Was Everything I Was Living For.

 

This Boy That Makes Me Cry  
This Girl That Makes Me Mad  
Are Loving Each Other  
At A Distance Which Is So Close To Me  
As I Die Of A Broken Heart  
As I Seek Darkness  
Saying Goodbye To The Past And Saying Hello To My Future....  
Sonya Tore His Heart Apart. She Betrayed Him. Erin, On The Other Hand, Was Nothing Like Sonya. Jeannette Was Nothing Like Sonya Either.  
Swan Felt Happy And Kissed Jeannette.


	12. Swan hates Disney

One Day After Swan Goes Back To Normal,  
Dan Sees Swan At His Home Office.  
Dan Says,Swan We Have A Problem  
Disney Is Ripping Off Icarly,  
The Project — Previously Titled “Paige & Frankie” When It Was Ordered To Pilot In May — Revolves Around Two 13-Year-Old Best Friends, Paige And Frankie, Who Write Funny Songs And Create Music Videos For Their Online Channel, Titled Bizaardvark, Which Has 10,000 Subscribers. The Amateur Musicians Get To Work From A Creative Studio Space That They Hope Will Take Their Videos To The Next Level. In Their Cool New Environment, And With The Help Of Family And Friends, The Girls Will Embark On A Series Of Comedic Adventures In Their Quest To Become Online Stars.  
I Think We Need To Put A Lawsuit Against Them.  
They Are Going To Do A Zoey 101 Show Next  
I Think They Are Infringing Our Copyrights.  
Swan's Expression Darkened.  
Swan Explained,Well  
We Have To Make Them And Their Actors Sign The Contract  
To Make Them Die.  
Nickelodeon Have Gave So Much To Me  
Now It's Time To Show Them What Greed And Currption Does To Disney.  
I Heard That They Hire Pedophiles And Ruin Children Lives  
Nick Isn't Like That  
Nick Isn't A Greedy Company  
Like Disney  
They Actually Care About Their Stars And Everyone  
They Respect Each Show By Caring About The Story And How It Relate To Teens.  
Not That Disney Crap!  
Where It Feels Forced And It's Stupid.  
They Can't Come Up With Oringal Ideas.  
But Stealing Mine  
Swan Yelled,It's Mine  
Nobody Can Take It Away.  
Icarly And Zoey 101  
Are The Only Shows Without The Forced Laugh Tracks.  
Dan Says,Well Ok.  
I Agree With You Swan.  
Swan Yelled With Anger,Those Greedy Fuckers  
I Will Get Them.  
I Now Hate Disney  
Even Though It Is Not Walt's Fault.  
I Remember Walt When I Was A Child.  
Walt And I Were Going To Make Films Together In The 60'S  
But Actually He Died Before I Got To Film It.  
He Was A Nice Man And He Was My Godfather.  
My Dad Knew Walt When They Were Kids.  
Anyway...  
Swan Says With A Annoyed Tone,  
So Back To The Icarly Ripoff Thing.  
I Saw A Little Bit Of This Show Weeks Ago.  
All I Remember Was That It Was Painfully Unfunny That I Forgot To Laugh.  
All I Can Think Of Is A Literal Pile Of Shit When I Was Watching It.  
My Funny Bone Passed Out Upon Absorbing Whatever Little Bit What Was On Screen.  
I Can't Be Sure, But I Think This Is Disney Channel's Response To Icarly, Even Though Nobody Wanted One In The First Place. I Don't Think This Show Is Going To Be Very Interesting.  
Swan Felt Extreme Anger At Disney.  
Swan Gets On The Disney Channel Website On His Phone He Hated And Smashed It To The Ground  
Swan Stepping On It In Anger.  
Swan Yelled,You Pieces Of Greedy Shit  
I Will Fucking Show You What Real Greed Does To You.  
I Will Fucking Summon The Devil To Cast Spells And Curses On Them.  
Swan Says,Excuse My Language Dan,  
I Didn't Know I Was Going To Use Many Curse Words.  
This Is How I Deal With The Situation  
Which I Really Really Fucking Hate.  
Erin Heard Swan.  
Erin Says,What Happenned?  
Swan Says,Disney Is Ripping Off Zoey 101 And Icarly  
Making Profit From The Ripoffs.  
Erin Says,Make Sure You Show Them Who's Boss.  
Swan Says,I Will...  
I Will Not Let Them Get Away With This  
They Completely Bastardized My Creations!  
Swan Stormed Out The Office In Anger.  
Swan Goes In With Jeannette In His Limo  
He Sees The Disney Channel Studios In Front Of His Limo.  
He Gets Out 23 Contracts For Every Actor And The Ceo Of The Company.  
He Puts Them In His Suitcase With Blood Ink Made Out Of Real Blood.  
He Has Them In His Red And Black Bird Themed Suitcase.  
Swan Wore Mostly Black With His Waistcoat Of Red And Black Birds.  
Swan Felt Anger At Them.  
He Felt Like Steve Jobs And Disney Was Bill Gates  
Ripping Each Other Off.  
He Felt Like He Wanted To Claim Back What's His.  
They Go To See The Disney Stars Working On The Show Kicking It Crossover.  
They Stop Working As They See Swan And Jeannette.  
Swan Says To Jeannette,You Ready Jeannette  
Jeannette Says,I'm Ready.  
Swan And Jeannette Begins To Sing You Suck(Sports Song) By Wierd Al,  
Your Sports Team Is Vastly Inferior  That Simple Fact Is Plainly Obvious To See  We’re Gonna Kick Your Collective Posterior       Of Course You Realize We’re Speaking Figuratively  Our Stats Are Thoroughly Impressive 

Our Coach Really Has The Midas Touch  

Our Players Are Fast And Strong And Brave  And Your Guys, Eh, Not So Much 

Swan Felt Anger And Jealousy To Have What Is His!

 In Fact We’ve Played Teams Across The Nation  And You’re The Worst One

We’ve Come Across  Try To Assimilate That Information  And It Just Might Help You Cope With Your Impending Loss  

Oh, And If Somehow We Are Still Failing  To Affectively Articulate The Points At Hand  Allow Us

Now To Summarize Them In A Manner

 That Your Feeble Brains Can Understand  

We’re Great (We’re Great) 

And You Suck (You Suck) 

We’re Great (We’re Great)

  
And You Suck (You Suck)  
We’re Great (We’re Great)  
And You Suck (You Suck)  
You See There’s Us (We’re Great)  
And Then There’s You (You Suck)  
We’re Really, Really Great (Really Great)  
In Contrast, You Really Suck (Really Suck)  
Okay, Full Disclosure, We’re Not That Great  
But Nevertheless, You Suck

Your Sports Team Will Soon Suffer Swift Defeat  
That Theory’s Backed Up By Empirical Evidence  
We’re Gonna Grind Up Your Guys Into Burger Meat  
Again, Of Course, We’re Speaking In The Figurative Sense  
What’s The Use Of Even Going Through The Motions  
When You Know That You’re Gonna Lose Anyhow  
So Why Don’t You Save Us All Some Time  
And Give Up Now (You Suck!)  
He Wanted To Show He Was Better. He Did Not Want Them To Get Away With This. They Were Gonna Pay Back If That Was The Last Thing They Do.  
Swan Wanted To Show Them Who Is Boss!  
Swan Walks Towards The Disney Stage In The Shadows Slowly Approaching The Editing Room And Goes Inside Sneakily In There Without Anybody Noticing.  
He Plays Welcome To My Nightmare Song On Repeat Out Loud As Everyone Hears It As He Goes To Turn All The Lights Off In All Of The Sets In The Editing And Lighting Room Using Controls.  
He Leaves Two Sets In Red And Green.  
He Locks The Editing Room With Keys Left Behind.  
He Grabs Them Into His Pocket.  
He Carries A Bag And Puts On A Glove With 4 Blades On,  
He Chucking To Himself Evilly.  
He Hides In The Shadows,Goes Behind A Wall Slowly Creepy Watching Rowan Blanchard At Her Set Working,Confused A Distance Away From Him Like A Predator Waiting To Pounce On His Prey,  
He Is Smiling Creepily.  
His Eyes Follows The Actress As She Gets To The Editing Room.  
Rowan Says,This Isn't Funny...  
Rowan Was Scared.  
Rowan Was Shivering And About To Cry.  
The Camera Faces Swan As Following Him By His Side Slowly As He  
Walks.  
Then He Walks Towards Her Behind Her,Then He Grabs Her With Her  
Looking At Him In Shock.  
He Lets Her Go,He Says,My Name Is Swan  
But I Am Going To Ruin You...  
Swan Says,I Am Going To Hurt You.  
Rowan Says,No,No,I Don't Believe You.  
Swan Evilly Says,You Are An Idiot For Saying That. That Will Actually Make Your Punishment Worse.  
Swan Is Now Using Voodoo Dolls To Hurt Everyone And How He Uses Them Against The Actors  
He Actually Showed Rowan How He Destroyed It  
He Ripped It Apart.  
Then Rowan Heard Screams.  
Rowan Frightfully Says To Swan,Nooo! Stop This Madness Right Now!  
Swan Hears Some Folks By Alice Cooper  
Some Folks  
Love To See Red  
Swan Felt Wrath Boiling In His Veins.  
Some Folks  
Never Talk About It  
Some Folks  
Crave A Blue Lady  
Some Folks  
Know And Still They Doubt It

I'm Just No Good Without It  
I'm Not A Man At All  
It Makes My Skin Crawl

Baby, Baby  
Come On And Save Me, Save Me  
My, My Baby, Baby,  
Come On And Save Me Now

Some Folks  
Love To Feel Pain  
Some Folks  
Wake Up Every Mornin';  
Some Folks  
Live For No Reason  
Some Folks  
Die Without A Warning

I'm Just No Good Without It  
I'm Not A Man At All  
It Makes My Skin Crawl

Baby, Baby  
Come On And Save Me, Save Me  
My, My Baby, Baby,  
Come On And Save Me, Save Me  
My, My Baby, Baby  
Come On And Save Me Now

I Can't Live Without It  
I Just Can't Live Without It  
I Don't Want To Think About It

I'm Just No Good Without It  
I'm Not A Man At All  
It Makes My Skin Crawl

Baby, Baby  
Come On And Save Me, Save Me  
My, My Baby, Baby,  
Come On And Save Me, Save Me  
My, My Baby, Baby  
Come On And Save Me, Save Me,  
My, My Baby, Baby  
Come On And Save Me, Save Me

I Can't Live Without It  
I Just Can't Live Without It  
I Don't Want To Think About It  
He Was Going To Make The Actors Regret Their Decision To Rip Off Icarly. They Were Terrified Of Him And They Cannot Run Or Escape From Him.  
Swan Evilly Smilies And Gets All The Actors And The Girl Actors Sign The Contract With A Evil Smirk On His Face.  
Swan Carefully Watched Them Sign Their Names  
In A Second  
They Magically Disappear By Fire  
Swan Evilly Laughed And Says,Well  
You Are Mine Forever...  
Then When The Verse Says I Think You're Going To Like It...,  
He Cut His Throat In Front Of Her And The Wound Disappeared  
And Healed From His Deal With The Devil  
Swan Remembered The Devil Saying That It Would Be Impossible To Hurt Swan Because Swan Heals Every Time He's Hurt.  
Healing By Itself Was Addition To Being Young Forever.  
To Grant Immorality.  
Rowan Says,That Gives Me The Creeps.  
Swan Says Evilly,What Is That Supposed To Mean? Mwahahahahaha.  
Swan Evilly Smilies At Rowan.  
Gene Hannelius Comes To Check Up Everyone Since The Blackout.  
She Sees Swan And Rowan Together In The Red Lit Set,  
Gene Screams When Swan Says Hello.  
Gene Says,You're Swan Reese  
That Tv Producer And Creator For Icarly And Zoey 101  
Why Are You Here?  
Swan Says,You And Your Friend Will Live Forever On Contract Like Me. Plus, There Is Nothing You Can Do About It! Mwahahahahaha!  
Gene Got Chill Down Her Spines When He Says It,  
Swan Says,Gene,Rowan Come With Me.  
Swan Grabbed Them Angerily.  
They Go To A Dark Room.  
They Heard Swan's Voice Changing Into A Creepy Voice And Looking Aged By Makeup.  
We See Swan's Private Bdsm Hellish Room He Built In Disney Studios Looking Creepily With Dimmed Lights,  
There's A Whip,Bdsm Torture Gadgets,Gag Balls Also The Freddy  
Krueger Glove And They Realized Swan Is Planning To Hurt Some Of The Child Stars,Kill Their Young Souls Again And Again.  
We See Swan Trying To Tying Gene Up Kicking And Screaming While  
Nude But She Encaped Out His Hands.  
Swan Shows Her His Terrifying Glove.  
She Runs And Stops.  
Gene Saw Swan Disappear.  
She Says,What Do You Want From Me?  
Rowan Sees Blue Steam Comes Out Of Nowhere  
A Figure In The Steam Walks Slowly To Her,It's Swan With A Red  
Tenchcoat And Black Suit With Tall Phatform Shoes To Make Him More Menacing,Scary,Frightening Terrifying To Her.  
The Room Is Not Red After He Comes Out Of The Steam.  
He Makes Some Creepy Body Language And Movements,Mannerisms And Strange And Sexual Behavior.  
Swan Says,I Want Love  
He Was Touching Her Breasts And Licking Her Neck Sexually.  
Swan Blindfolded Her.  
A Blindfolded Gene Sequeals,Screaming,Nooooo...  
Gene Was Crying.  
When Swan Puts His Black Gloved Hand On Her Cheeks.  
Swan Tears Her Blindfold Off.  
Swan Looks Unrecognizable To Gene.  
Gene Says,Who Are You??  
Swan Says,I'm Your Biggest Fan And Want To Do Something With You Gene.  
We See That Swan Has Completly Dyed White Long Hair.  
He Gets Out The Freddy Glove Out.  
He Retracts His Claws Slowly,The Blades Reflection Showing The  
Actress's Face In Fear.  
Swan Evilly Smilied And Laughed.  
He Brings A Blade To Gene's Cheek.  
He Says,Time To Play Skin The Cat While Swan Draws A Line With  
The Claw,Scraping.  
Swan Tugs The Girl Close Then He Slides His Gloved Hand In All  
Over Her Curved Body And Flexes The Fingers Menacingly.  
He Let Go Of Her When Kissing Her With With His Toungue Inside Of  
Her Mouth Violently.  
Swan Now Strides Down The Sets,Eerily Reflecting Light In His Claws.  
He Stops,Looks At Something With Sadistic Glee.  
It Was The Other Actresses.  
As The Last Verse Finishes  
Swan Springs Behind Oliva Holt!  
Swan Paces Into The Set Hiding,He Is Gone Into The Closet  
Light Gleams On A Pair Of Claws Inside.  
His Eyes Dart Her From Behind And Springs Out From The Closet  
Landing On Top Of Oliva On A Bed Inside A Set Of A Bedroom In The  
Red Lit Backstage.  
He Used His Claws To Slash Her Clothes Off,Leaving Her Nude And  
Stripped.  
He Looks At Her With Lust And Crazed.  
Swan Says Darkly,Hey Princess There's No Such Thing As Safe Sex  
Ahahahaha!!!  
He Humps Her Madly With Evil Laughter.  
Then He Had Forced Sex With Her.  
He Snapped His Fingers And The Devil Dragged Olivia Down To Hell.  
She Was Gone Forever.  
Swan Sees Dove Cameron,Laura Marauno,Sarah Gilman.  
The Shadow Of Four Blades Passes Across Them,One Of Them Notices It.  
He Makes Some Postures And Movements In The Silhouettes In Eerily  
Lit Set,Causing Fear Of All Of The Actresses.  
Even He Had A Sick Sense Of Humor And Some Terrifying Behavorisms.  
He Was Being Sadistic And Preverted To All Of The Actresses.  
Rowan Says,I Think Swan Has Been Classified As A "Sexual  
Sadist".  
This Means That,To Him,He Gets Sexual Gratification From Torture,  
Murder,Stalking,Raping.  
In Other Words,Torture And Stalking Are Sex To Him.  
And When Have You Ever Not Been Happy During Sex?  
So Of Course He's Going To Be Smiling As He's Torturing Everyone!  
They Run And Hides Somewhere In The Sets.  
We See Swan Playing Cat And Mouse Looking For Oliva Who Got Away With The Group.  
He Chases Them And Makes Some Poses.  
[The Camera Is Focused On Him The Whole Time And Following Him As He Continues To Look For Them]  
The Blades Screech On Metal Into The Dark And They Heard The Freddy  
Krueger Song Eerily..  
He Says,I Know You're In Here Somewhere Oliva And I'm Going To Get Ya!  
He Continues To Look For Her.  
The Group Sees Him A Distance Away And Back To Their Hiding Spot  
Quickly He Can't See Them.  
He Sees Her And She Squealed.  
He Carefully Creepily Sneaks Up Behind Oliva Alone By Herself.  
He Disappears In A Second.  
She Turns Her Back To See If He's Still There.  
Then He Creepily Walks Up Behind Her Again.  
She Runs Trying To Get Away.  
He Finally Catches Up To Her.  
He Tackles Her And Then He Pins Her Down To The Ground  
[Camera Angle On Swan's Face And He Makes A Disturbing,Creepy Face With His Glove].  
He Says,Scream For Me Little Girl!  
He Creepily Laughs Loudly.  
Swan Strikes And Slashes Her With His Glove Fast  
We Cut To Black Quickly.  
We Fade In Black Quickly When Oliva Survives With A Few Slashes And Wakes Up.  
The Chase Is Back On.  
Swan Felt Sadtistic Joy While Stalking Them.  
Swan Says,Come To Swan...  
He's Going To Make Everything All Better...[Evilly Laughs]  
Swan Follows And Chases Her Fast A Lot Quicker.  
She Runs Again And Stops By A Wall In The Set In The Front Of The Set With The Tv Camera Rolling.  
He Slowly Walks Up Behind Her.  
[Camera Angle To See Swan The Whole Time Behind Her Closer To Get A Clear Look].  
He Slowly Carefully Grabs Her From Behind.  
Swan Covers Her Mouth Tight Making Her Faint And Knocked Out.  
He Handcuffed Her.  
He Ties Her Mouth With A Cloth.  
Then He's Kidnapping Her Next.  
Swan Evilly Smilied.  
He Drags Her Unconscious Body To A Room Which Is Colorful.  
Swan Makes A Creepy Face And Body Language,Behavior When  
Getting Inside Tying Her Up.  
Then He Gets Back Getting The Group.  
Gene Stops,Hearing Something.  
She Hears A Little Closer.  
A Whispering Voice Belonging To Swan's  
Swan Says,Gene... Creepy And Distant.  
Gene Turns,Spooked.  
Gene Says,Who's There?  
Swan Pops Up In Front Of Her,Smiling Madly.  
Gene Says,What Do You Want.  
Swan Says,I Want You...(Evil Laughter).  
Swan Saying To Her You're Daddy's Little Girl In A Gentle Voice In Her Ear.  
She Hears Evil Walks By Acdc Playing In The Background.  
It Brought Shivers To Her Spine.  
Swan Says,You Never Learn Don't You.  
Swan Brings A Razor.  
Swan Looked Angered.  
He Make Large Cuts All Over Gene's Body And She Screamed.  
Then She Was Whipped All Over Her Body.  
She Was Bruised And Broken,Bleeding,Crying As With Unstoppable  
Sobbing Saying,Please Stop!!  
Swan Evilly Laughed.  
Then Swan Gets The Devil Dragging Gene And She Was Screaming,Crying Into The Ground.  
The Devil Never Lets Go Of Gene And Saying,  
I Believe You Are Not Evil And I Will Let Go Of You.  
But Never..  
They Disappear Into The Ground.  
The Devil Drags The Other Girls In Hell.  
But Swan Shows Rowan Something On The Disney Channel Set.  
Rowan Sees Swan On A Huge Set.  
Swan Built A Stage With Huge Organ With A Lot Of Steps  
The Bottom Of The Steps Was Filled Into A Swimming Pool Of Blood.  
Rowan Heard Rock Music Playing As She Walked Up To See Swan.  
Swan Violently Grabbed Her And Threw Her Down The Steps.  
There Were Lighting Effects And Dimmed Red Lights With Darkness.  
Swan Kept Throwing Rowan Down The Stars And Step On Her Body.  
Swan Begins To Sing With Pure Evil,Malice  
Roll On Thunder Shine On Lightnin' The Days Are Long And  
The Nights Are Frightnin'  
Nothing Matters Anyway And That's The Hell Of It  
Winter Comes And The Winds Blow Colder Well Some Grew  
Wiser You Just Grew Older  
And You Never Listened Anyway...  
Swan Kicks Rowan In The Face While He Sings,  
And That's The Hell Of It  
Good For Nothin' Bad In Bed Nobody Likes You And You're  
Better Off Dead Goodbye  
We've All Come To Say Goodbye Goodbye  
Swan Pulled Rowan's Hair And Make Her Face Him Whose Is  
Evilly Smiling While He Continued Singing,  
Born Defeated Died In Vain  
Super Destruction You Were Hooked On Pain And Tho' Your  
Music Lingers On  
All Of Us Are Glad You're Gone  
If I Could Live My Life Half As Worthlessly As You  
I'm Convinced That I'd Wind Up Burning Too  
Love Yourself As You Love No Other Be No Man's Fool Be No  
Man's Brother  
We're All Born To Die Alone Y'know That's The Hell Of It  
Life's A Game Where They're Bound To Beat You And Time's A  
Trick They Can Turn To Cheat You  
And We Only Waste It Anyway And That's The Hell Of It  
Good For Nothin' Bad In Bed Nobody Liked You You're Better  
Off Dead Goodbye  
We've All Come To Say Goodbye  
Born Defeated Died In Vain  
Super Destruction You Were Hooked On Pain And Tho' Your  
Music Lingers On  
All Of Us Are Glad You're Gone  
As Swan Is Done Singing As He Walked Down The Steps,  
I Will Give You Anything Rowan  
He Slaps Her Hard,Evilly Smiling.  
He Says,Rowan Would You Like To Work With Me At Nick  
I Saw How Disney Treated You.  
Rowan Says,Oh Ok.  
They Hear Swan's Evil Laughter Echoing As We Smash To Black.  
Swan Hosted A Funeral For The Girls  
The Song The Hell Of It Plays During The Funeral Scene  
Swan Felt Evil While Listening To It.  
Then The Tapping Sound In The End Of The Song Is A  
Little Girl Tap Dancing On The Top Of The Coffin While Auditioning  
For Swan.  
Rowan Works At Nick  
She Is Feeling Happy With Swan Gave Her.  
Rowan Liked Working At Nick Than Disney.  
We Fade To Black As We See Swan And Rowan Happy Working On Icarly.


	13. Sam and Winslow flashback scene

A Few Years Later After The Disney Incident,  
We See Swan In The Taping Room Watching The Tape Of Sam And Swan,  
Swan Heard Sam's Voice Again.  
Swan Felt Overwhelmed When Hearing Her Voice.  
Sam Appeared In Front Of Swan.  
Sam Says,Do Your Remember My Daughter   
Years Ago Before I Died.  
Swan Says,I Do..  
Swan Begins To Remember.  
We Zoom In Swan's Pupils And Into Darkness   
(Flashback Scene)  
In 1997,  
Young Looking Swan Was 57 And Sam Was 13.  
Swan Sees Sam's Boyfriend Winslow Leach With Curly Hair And Glasses Who Is Aged 14.  
Swan Knew That Sam Was Very Mature To Handle Sex And Dating.  
Swan Knew She Would Be All Right.  
Swan Sees Sam And Says,So, Who Is The Boy?  
Sam Says,Daddy This Is My Boyfriend Winslow.  
Swan Smilies At Them.  
Swan Happily Says,Nice To Meet You, Winslow. You Seem A Good Guy:  
Winslow Says,Wow, You Look Young. Sam Told Me You Were An Old Geyser.  
Swan Blushed At Winslow's Compliment About Swan Being Sam's Father.  
Swan Says,Thank You Winslow!  
So You Are Dating My Daughter Correct?  
Winslow Says,Yep I Love Her.  
Swan Says,Oh How Cute   
You Two!  
You Seem A Nice Boy To Her That I Would Start Planning Your Wedding.  
Sam Playfully Says,Daddy!!  
Swan Says,Just Kidding   
I Think You Two Are A Good Couple Together   
If You Get Her Pregnant   
I Will Be Ok With It And Not Get Angry At Her,  
I'm Not The Overprotective Father Type..  
I Just Want The Best For Sam.  
You Know???  
Winslow Says,I Totally Understand.  
Swan Says,I Just Want My Daughter To Have A Man She Deserves, And I Believe Winslow, You, Are It!  
Winslow Smilies At Swan's Remark About Sam And Winslow Together.  
Sam Says,We Are Practically Planning Our Whole Lives Together.  
Swan Smilies At Them.  
Swan Says To Them,Alrighty, Then!  
They Smile At Swan Remark.  
Swan Gives Them Condoms And Says,Have Fun You Two  
Be Careful With The Joystick!  
Winslow Blushed And Sam Too.  
Swan Felt Good.  
Swan Thought He Handled It Well.  
Swan Goes In The Taping Room.  
Then We Cut To Sam And Winslow Going To Have Sex At Her Room.  
Sam Says,Claim Me All You Want Baby.  
Unknown To Them,  
Swan Was Recording The Whole Thing By The Hidden Camera In The Ceiling.  
We Cut To Swan Seeing Everything In The Taping Room By Sam's Room.  
Swan Felt Guilt While Watching This.  
But He Felt Like He Had To Watch Them To Make Sure He Didn't Hurt Her.  
He Didn't Like The Undressing Of The Two And He Felt He Was Watching Porn.  
Swan Felt Uneasy And Calm As He Watched It.  
We Cut To The Couple,  
Sam Says,Are You Ready.  
Winslow Says,Yep.  
They Change Together In The Shower,  
They Go Into The Hot And Steamy Shower Together Nude.  
Winslow Begins To Kiss And Licking Her Neck Slowly Sexually While  
Behind Her Naked.  
Then He Felt Samantha's Warm Hot Back On His Chest While Hugging Her.  
Winslow Puts His Hard,Red Hot Cock Behind Her Back Oozing Juices  
Coming Out Of The Tip,All Over The Glans And It Went Between Her Legs Slowly Foward Through Samantha.  
Samantha Has Something Dripping Out Her Vangina On Top His Wet,Warm Penis Making It Totally Wet.  
He Went Sliding It Back And Forth Slowly Through Her Hot Warm Pussy.  
He Also Felt A Warm Hot Area On Top On His Penis When Samantha Got Really Closer To Him.  
They Moaned Slowly.  
He Turns Samantha Around Him,Facing Him Putting His Hard Cock  
Through Between Her Legs Slowly Foward Through Samantha.  
Samantha Hugged Him Bring Them Together Closer Than Ever.  
His Cock Goes Through Her Warm,Hot Pubic Vanginal Lips Making It More  
Even Wet When His Cock Got Really Closer To Her Privates.  
She Cummed On Top On His Wet,Warm,Hard Cock And It Felt Good For Both  
Of Them.  
She Hugged Him Tightly Foward Closer To Him,Face To Face.  
She Made Her Clortis Extremely Sensetive While Putting It On Top Of  
Winslow's Cock,She Started Sliding It Back And Forth Slower And Faster  
Making Her Cum On His Boner Making It Even Wetter And Moan In  
Pleasure.  
She Smiled At Him While Doing It For Fun,  
As Winslow Was Finished  
They Moaned And He Hugged Her Body.  
He Gave Her Anal Behind Her And They Turned Red,He Starts Puts His Boner Slower To Her Anus Putting It Gently.  
He Went Deep And Deeper Inside Of Her And Samantha Panted Like A Dog.  
He Goes It Back And Forth Inside And Outside Of Her.   
He Finally Goes Forth One More Time.  
They Moaned And Samantha Screamed In Pleasure.  
He Was All Done.  
They Got Out In The Shower And Samantha Says That Was Fun Right?  
Winslow Says,Yeah I'm Happy Happy Happy!!!  
Samantha Laughs At Him Being Horny And Samantha Too.  
They Exit The Bathroom  
Samantha Goes On Top Of Her Bed Without Her Towel And She Spread Her  
Legs With Socks On Exposing Herself Naked To Winslow.  
Samantha Screaming Out,Winslow Make Me Pregnant!!   
He Starts Taking His Towel Off With Socks On Quickly.  
He Was Ready For This The Second Time.  
He Touches Her Long Blonde Hair,Trails From Her Head Down Onto Her  
Chest Which Rises Up And Down Softly As She Lies There,  
Smiling At Him, Expectantly.   
He Smiles Back As He Leans In To Kiss Her,Her Lips Are Warm...  
A Tender Kiss,Barely Moving They Hold The Moment For As Long As They Can, Enjoying Every Second Of This.   
They Know What Is Coming,They Have Known That It Was Coming From The Moment They Woke Up This Morning,And The Whole Day Has Been One Long Build Up Of  
Constant Touching And Stroking,Meaningful Looks And Cheeky Smiles.  
He Strokes Her Hair Softly With The Back Of His Hand Looking Into Her  
Eyes As He Pushes Her Back Softly Into The Bed And Then Rests His Body On Top Of Her Using His Arms And Legs To Help Support His Weight,   
She Slowly Strokes His Back With Her Hands,Sliding Them Under His Shirt And Tracing Her Nails Across The Skin Of His Back.   
She Slides Them Downwards And Underneath The Belt Of His Jeans.   
Sam Gripping Him Firmly With Her Hands,Gently Digging Her Nails In,She Pulls Him  
Downwards,Pressing His Body Into Hers.   
Together They Push Firmly Together,Their Eyes Close As They Kiss Passionately.  
He Slides One Hand Between Her Head And The Pillow Gently Squeezing  
The Back Of Her Head And Pushing Her Into The Kiss, His Other Hand  
Hesitantly Hovers Over Her Breasts.   
She Opens Her Eyes And With A Smile Gives Him All The Permission He Needs. Lowering His Hand Onto Her Left Breast He Squeezes It Tentatively Feeling The Firm Breast Excites Him Just A Little But She Can Tell And Starts To Push Back  
More Firmly With Her Hips.  
She Slides Her Legs Up,Pointing Her Knees Into The Air,The Inside Of  
Her Thighs Squeezing The Outsides Of His As They Push Together,  
Grinding Slowly.   
They Continue Kissing Their Eyes Closed, Her Hands Down The Back Of His Jeans Gripping Firmly.   
He Slowly Slides His Hand From The Back Of Her Head Down Her Spine Using His Arm To Lift Her Up Slightly, His Other Hand Still Stroking Her Firm Breast Through Her  
Shirt.  
He Slides His Hand Down The Front Of Her Body Until He Reaches The  
Bottom Of Her Shirt;   
He Slides His Hand Up Slowly, His Hand Clumsily  
Searching For Her Bra, Which She Has Neglected To Wear. He Smiles  
Wide As He Begins To Stroke Again,This Time Feeling Her Warm Skin And  
Her Erect Nipple. She Closes Her Eyes,Smiling She Lifts One Hand From  
The Back Of His Jeans To Stroke The Back Of His Head,Running Her  
Fingers Through His Short Hair As They Kiss.  
Slowly They Stop Kissing, And Hold Each Other.   
Her Breathing Is Deep And Her Hair Slightly Tangled Their Faces Calm As They Hold Each Other’s Gaze.   
He Leans Forward And Whispers Into Her Ear Three Words...”I Need You”,   
She Lets Out A Slight Moan And Kisses Him Again  
Holding His Head In Her Hands She Whispers “I Need You More”.   
They Sit Upright Together And Continue Kissing,  
She Pushes Him Away Playfully, Running Her Hands Down The Sides Of His Body,She Slides  
Her Fingers Underneath His Shirt And Begins Lifting It Up,Sliding It  
Up His Body Then Over His Head And Arms.   
She Leans Back,Looking At His Body,Drinking It In,Smiling Pleased With What She Sees,She Strokes A Single Finger From His Lips In A Straight Line Down His  
Chest And His Stomach Before Sliding It Under His Belt And Playfully  
Pulling Him Towards Her.   
He Grins And Clearing His Throat Says “Your Turn...”  
He Slides Off Her Shirt And Drops It Off The Side Of The Bed, And  
Leans In Kissing Her Chest In-Between Her Breasts,   
She Slides Her Hands Up His Back Feeling His Soft Warm Skin On Her Fingertips   
She Rests Them On The Back Of His Head As She Drops Her Head Down, Her  
Eyes Closed.   
He Begins To Kiss Her Breast Slowly At First,Cautiously Before Building Up Gradually Until His Tongue Was Flicking Back And Forth Across Her Erect Nipple.   
As He Continued To Flick His Tongue  
Back And Forth She Lets Out The Slightest Of Moans And He Looks Up  
Grinning.   
She Looks Down, Confused As To Why He Stopped,Seeing Him  
Smile Up At Her She Smiles Back Down At Him Before Pushing His Head  
Into Her Breasts Gently.   
As She Pushes His Face Into Her Chest, He Begins To Slide Slowly Down Her Body,Kissing Her And Trailing Slowly With The Tip Of His Tongue.   
He Continues Travelling Down And Her Eyes  
Open Wide As She Realizes Where He’s Heading.   
Her Hands Grip The Back Of His Head, Her Fingers In His Hair As He Kisses Her Stomach,Still Moving Down.  
His Hands Beat His Lips Down Her Body,Stroking Down Her Sides And  
Then Reaching Her Skirt Whilst He Kissed Her Stomach. He Lifts Her  
Skirt Above Her Waist And Leaves His Hands On Her Hips. As He  
Continues Kissing Downwards,He Skipped Her Skirt And Went Straight To  
Kissing Her Hips, His Face Inches Away From Her Panties.   
He Looked Up At Her, Her Eyes Were Closes, Her Hands In His Hair,Her Breathing  
Deep And Long.   
He Playfully Bit The Band Of Her Underwear And Began Tugging With His Teeth, Sliding Them Down. His Hands Crept Across And  
He Began Sliding Them Down Her Thighs,Instinctively She Lifted Her  
Legs Into The Air As He Slid Her Panties Past Her Knees, Legs, Ankles  
And Then Feet. With Them Still In His Teeth He Shook His Head To The  
Side And Flung Them To The Side Before Sinking Back Down To Begin  
Kissing Her Ankle.  
His Hands Rested On Her Ass As He Moved Slowly Up, Kissing The Inside  
Of Her Left Leg He Kissed Her Calf Gently,Moving Up Quickly And  
Impatiently,He Began To Slow As He Kissed The Inside Of Her Thigh,  
Once Again Her Fingers Slid Through His Hair He Tightened His Grip On  
Her Ass.   
He Kept Moving Slowly Up,Kissing Her Thigh Getting Slowly  
Closer.   
He Could Feel Her Fingers Pull On His Hair And He Could Almost Feel Her Willing Him On. He Kept Moving Up, Kissing Her Thigh,  
Then Slowly Moving Across Kissing Her Inner Thigh And To Her Breasts  
And Erect Nipples.   
He Was Just Inches Away From Her Now.   
He Looked Up Again, Her Eyes Were Closed Her Face Was Furrowed With Concentration And She Was Biting Her Lip.   
He Gently Blew A Stream Of Warm Breath Down Onto Her Pussy.   
He Could Almost Feel The Heat Rising Off It As  
He Blew Gently Moving His Head From Side To Side, She Let Out A  
Slight Moan And He Began To Lower His Head Moving Closer, Blowing  
Gently Now Moving His Head Up And Down,The Hot Breath Felt Amazing To  
Her.   
Her Legs Were Began To Shake With Anticipation As He Moved Ever Closer.   
One Last Time He Blew Gently Down Onto Her Pussy Before Slowly Outstretching His Tongue And Lowering His Head.   
He Gave Her One Solitary Lick With The Tip Of His Tongue,Barely Touching Her,  
Licking From The Bottom Of Her Pussy To The Top,And Then Using The  
Other Side Of The Tip Of His Tongue He Licked Downwards.  
He Felt Her Hands Squeeze The Back Of His Head Hard.  
Slowly He Lay Down In-Between Her Legs,And Began To Lick Up And Down.  
He Was Still Using The Tip Of His Tongue On The Surface Of Her Pussy  
He Licked, And He Could Tell She Wanted Him By That Alone, Her  
Breathing, Heaving Chest And Gentle Moans Confirmed This.   
Slowly He Stopped Licking Her Up And Down And Began To Slide His Warm Tongue  
Inside Of Her,Gently Pushing Forward Keeping It Rigid And Straight As  
He Pushed It In Slowly.  
Moaning,She Couldn’t Take It Anymore And Pushed Firmly Down With Her  
Hands On The Back Of His Head, Pushing His Face Into Her. His Tongue  
Fully Inside Her, He Began To Move It Up And Down Like A Wave,Then  
Sliding It Back And Forth And Licking Up And Down, Side To Side.   
It Was Driving Her Wild! He Felt Her Thighs Begin To Clamp The Sides Of  
His Head As She Pushed Him Down Further.   
He Squeezed Her Ass Hard,  
His Nails Digging In As He Began To Flick His Tongue Quickly Inside  
Her Moving It In And Out, Twisting It Around.   
Slowly He Prised Her Thighs Apart Enough To Reposition His Right Hand On The Inside Of Her Thigh, He Stopped Licking Her And Licked His Own Fingers,Then  
Focusing His Tongue On The Outside Of Her Pussy,He Slowly Slid Two  
Fingers Inside Her And Twisted Them Sideways.   
He Moved His Head Up, And Began Gently Licking Her Clitoris With The Tip Of His Tongue, His Fingers Inside Her He Gently Twisted From Side To Side. As He Was  
Doing This He Began To Start Pressing More And More Firmly Down On  
Her Clitoris With The Tip Of His Tongue, Flicking Firmly Up And Down  
Up And Down. He Slowed And Began To Lick It, Like An Ice Cream In  
Large Single Licks. Up And Down, Up And Down.   
Repeating The Process With Large Confident Strokes,She Started To Moan With Pleasure. And He Began To Flick The Tip Of His Tongue Rapidly Over Her Clitoris  
Sliding His Fingers Forward And Backwards Inside Her.   
“Oh My God” She Moaned In Pleasure “Faster,Please ....Faster!”   
Her Hips Began Pushing Back Against His Face And As He Continued Sliding His Fingers Back And Forth And Flicking His Tongue Over Her Clitoris,He Dug His Other  
Hand’s Fingers Deeply Into Her Ass,Causing Her To Let Out A Long Moan  
Before She Continued Panting. He Started To Go Faster And Faster,  
Spurred On By Her Pleasurable Sounds,She Started Moaning Loudly As  
Her Back Arched And Her Head Lolled Backwards.  
He Started Going As Fast As He Could Pushing His Face Deeply Into  
Her,Her Hands Helping Him,Her Thighs Clamped Around The Sides Of His  
Head. She Pushed Back With Her Hips Desperate For Him;   
He Pushed Her Down And Into The Bed As She Started Moaning His Name Over And Over.  
He Kept Going...Faster Still.   
Finally She Started To Almost Scream  
She Yelled,“Yes...Yes....Yes”,“Don’t Stop...Please Don’t Stop”,“Oh My God,Oh  
God, I Think...I... I’m Going To.......C...C...C...”  
She Didn’t Finish, He Stopped And Threw Her Down Onto The Bed,  
Kneeling Over Her, He Said “You’re Ready” And Ripped His Belt Off...  
She Launched At Him In Growling In A Fit Of Passion And Anger,  
But Mostly Desire.   
Throwing Him Onto His Back She Ripped At His  
Jeans, Tearing His Jean Buttons Off As She Pulled Them Open And  
Unzipped Them.   
Quickly She Tugged Them Down, And Tore Them Off Until  
He Was Left Lying On His Back In His Boxers Looking Up At Her.  
He Was Aroused And She Could Tell Through The Fabric Of His Tight White  
Boxers.   
Grinning She Pinned Him To The Bed,She Pushed Him Down With  
Her Hands On His Chest; She Finally Slid Off Her Skirt,Letting Him Drink In Her Naked Body.  
She Still Had Socks On To Make It More Even Fun For Winslow.  
She Was Beautiful,She Slid Her Hand Underneath His Boxers And Took  
His Cock In Her Hand With A Firm Grip And Held Him There For A Moment  
Before Gently Sliding It Back And Forth,Teasing Him...Getting Him  
Ready For Her.  
As Her Hand Took A Tighter Grip And Moved Faster Forwards And  
Backwards He Let Out A Slight Gasp As He Exhaled With Pleasure Her  
Hand Stopped Moving And Held Him Tightly. Leaning In Towards Him She  
Kissed Him Passionately And Ordered Him To Take Off His Boxers.   
He Readjusted His Weight And Obeyed,Sliding Them Down And Off, Revealing  
Slowly His Hard Cock To Her.   
She Smiled Again And Sank Down Onto Her Knees, Lowering Herself Towards It.   
She Took It Firmly In Her Hand And Slowly Licked The Tip With Her Tongue, Feeling His Hard Cock Almost Pulsing In Her Hand,She Slowly Licked Around The Tip Of Him In  
A Slow Circle With Her Tongue. Slowly She Blew On It,Making Him Need  
It As Bad As She Had. But She Couldn’t Wait For Him,She Needed It.  
She Wrapped A Hand Around Him,Watching His Usual Shuddering Response  
Whenever Her Smooth,Supple Fingers Encompassed His Slicked Up Head.  
Once More She Licked The Tip Before Slowly Sliding It Inside Her  
Mouth And Sucking Him Gently.   
Teasingly She Flicked Her Tongue Back And Forth Inside Her Mouth As She Gently Moved Her Head Backwards And Forwards.   
He Grew Even Harder Inside Her Mouth,She Looked Up At Him  
Smiling And He Looked Down,His Face A Picture Of Pleading For Her To  
Continue.   
She Did,Moving Her Hand Up And Down And Sucking Him Hard.  
He Began To Move His Hips Back And Forth Trying To Push Himself  
Deeper Into Her But She Pushed Him Back Into The Bed And Continued.  
She Felt His Hands Suddenly Grab The Back Of Her Head, Helping Her  
Move Backwards And Forwards,She Felt Him Go Ever Harder And Knew She  
Had To Stop Soon.   
He Never Lasted Long When She Did This To Him,  
Already His Cock Was Throbbing And His Eyes Were Closed Tight,   
He Was Biting His Lip And His Leg Was Gently Shaking.  
Slowly She Began To Stop And Took Her Head Away;Blowing On His Tip  
She Moved Backwards And Took The Sight In.   
He Was Fully Erect, His Hard Cock Quivering And Glistening With Her Saliva. He Grabbed Her Shoulders And Twirled Down Onto The Bed Before Climbing On Top And  
Kissing Her Again, He Began To Kiss Her Neck And Collar Bone As Their  
Naked Bodies Embraced Each Other.   
He Began To Slowly Grind Sliding His Penis Backwards And Forwards, Rubbing It Against Her.   
He Used His Hands To Hold It Steady And Began To Use The Tip To Slowly Stroke Her  
Up And Down Feeling Her Wet Pussy With His Hard Cock,He Pushed  
Himself Inside Her Just A Little And Gauged Her Moaning As A Sign  
That She Was Ready.  
Positioning Himself Above Her He Started To Grinding, Sliding Back  
And Forth Against Her. Feeling Her Moist Warmth Almost Welcoming Him  
In. She Placed Her Hands On His Hips And He Used His Arms To Support  
His Weight As He Lowered Himself Down. His Hard Cock Pressed Gently  
Against Her,He Kissed Her Once More. Then Slowly Slid Inside Her.  
As He Entered Her He Felt Her Nails Dig In To His Ass,Pulling Him  
Deeply Into Her. His Face Was Concentrated But Calm At The Same Time  
As He Sank Slowly Into Her, She Was Biting Her Lip Gently Neither Of  
Them Made A Sound As They Slowly Surrendered To The Sweet Embrace And  
Began To Rock Gently Together. “It Feels Amazing” She Whispered  
Softly In His Ear, He Responded With A Lingering Kiss On Her Lips  
Before He Slide His Hands Over And Began To Massage Her Breasts And  
He Slid Forwards And Backwards.  
Their Eyes Were Closed As They Pushed Together, The Sweet Sensation  
Consuming Their Bodies,Fuelling Them Onwards,Faster,Harder,Deeper  
They Pushed Together Craving Each Other, Needing Each Other. He  
Slides His Hands Down From Hers Breasts And Across Her Chest To The  
Sides Of Her Body,He Slides Them Down Her Sides Before Gripping On To  
Her Hips. Kneeling Backwards Now She Locks Her Ankles Around His Back  
Her Hands On His Hips As He Kneels In-Between Her Thighs Leaning Over  
Her As He Pushes Her Forward And Deep Into The Bed. As He Pushed Deep  
Into Her, She Raised Her Hips And Pushed Back Hard,Her Back Arched,  
Her Eyes Closed In Deep Concentration And Pleasure. He Couldn’t  
Resist Stealing A Kiss Before He Upped The Speed Again,Pounding Into  
Her Hard And Fast He Heard Her Let Out A Slight Whimper And Worriedly  
Checked Her Face But Was Relieved To See It Was One Of Ecstasy. So He  
Continued Deep And Hard,Her Wet Pussy Embracing His Hard Cock As He  
Pushed As Deep As He Could Inside Her. He Whispered Her Name Through  
And She Began To Moan As The Feeling Took Control. They Were No  
Longer Thinking About Anything, Their Bodies Were Doing What Felt  
Natural As They Lost Control.  
“Oh My God” He Murmured Softly And She Opened Her Eyes...He Wasn’t  
Allowed...Not Yet...Forcefully She Rolled Them Both Over,With Him  
Still Inside Her She Began To Ride Him Softly,Sliding Back And Forth  
Slower And Faster.  
She Was Just Rolling Her Hips Over His Body Feeling Him Trying To  
Push Up Inside Her She Forced Him Back Down Into The Bed. Her Hands  
Pushing Down On His Glistening Chest She Dug Her Nails Into His Skin  
And He Did The Same To Her Ass. She Pushed Hard And Deep,As They  
Moaned Together Getting Ever Closer,A Frantic Flurry Of Ecstatic  
Movement As Their Bodies Collided Together His Hard Cock Reaching So  
Deep Into Her, Her Eyes Opening Wide As She Gasps His Beginning To  
Water As They Approach The Ultimate Ecstasy,The Beautiful Agony Of  
Orgasm. “Not Yet” She Begged Him Softly In-Between Panting Moans.  
“Please..”  
He Knew What She Wanted And So Mustering All Of The Strength He Could  
He Pushed Her Off Him,And Got Up Out Of The Bed,She Lay Down On Her  
Chest As He Knelt On The Bed Behind Her Rubbing His Cock Against The  
Underside Of Her Exposed Pussy. He Held Her Hips In His Hands And  
Lifted Her Up Onto All Fours And Leant Forwards,Their Bodies In Line  
His Chest Following The Curvature Of Her Spine,He Kissed The Back Of  
Her Neck Freverantly Before She Turned Her Head Around And He Kissed Her Cheeks And Soft Lips, Slowly He Squeezed His Fingers Deeper Into  
Her Ass,She Turned And Put Her Hands On The Wall And Said In A  
Pleading,Moaning Voice “Fuck Me”.  
She Crawled Closer To Him,Until Her Breasts Loomed Over His Chest And  
They Were Eye To Eye.  
Then He Knelt Upright,And Pulled Her Hips Backwards As He Slid  
Forwards And Inside Her. There Was No Slow Build Up This Time, They  
Knew Exactly What They Wanted Now They Were Both So Close They Were  
Practically Shaking Hard He Pushed Forward As She Pushed Back,Taking  
Every Inch Of His Cock . “I’m So Close” He Moaned...She Attempted To  
Say “Me Too” But The Words Got Caught In Her Throat As She Moaned.  
“Oh God” He Muttered As He Pounded,She Felt His Hand Snaked Up Her  
Back And Loosely Wrap Around Her Hair Pulling Her Head Gently  
Backwards. Together They Pushed Deeply,“Please” He Begged Softly.  
“I Can’t....Hold...It”....”Not Yet.......Not.....Yet” She Panted In  
Response. This Denial Spurred Him On Out Of Anger And Desperation,  
His Eyes Watering Now He Pushed As Hard As He Could Forcing Her To  
Push Back Off The Wall In Her Hands”  
Her Hands Roamed To Tickle At His Abdomen,While His Fingers Traced  
Her Grinning Cheekbones,Spilling Down Her Lips,Sweeping Down Her Neck  
And Locking Lightly To The Nipples Firming Up Between His Grasp. Her  
Moans Enticed Him,And He Tugged Harder While Her Hands Did Some  
Exploring Of Their Own,Encountering A Rather Larger "Snake" Taking  
Refuge In His Shorts. The Tips Of Her Fingers Teased Him,Inching  
Their Way To Sit Atop His Private Summit And Lightly Pushing Into The  
Opening And She Pulled The Shaft Back And Forth Tightly Making Him  
Cum With Both Her Feet With Socks On Aiming At Her Mouth And Body  
Laying Down,Looking At Dustin Happily.  
She Was Practically Purring As She Stroked Him Up And Down,  
She Licked The Remaining Mess That Spilled Onto Her Fingers,All Over  
Her Body.  
Their Lips Crashed Into Each Other Once Again And Their Tongues  
Wrestled Together To Signal The End Of Playtime. His Shorts Were  
Ripped Away And Her Panties Followed As He Rolled Her Over,Pinning  
Her Tummy To The Bed.  
By Now She Was Reduced To Panting And Drooling Into A Pillow  
Uncontrolablly,  
Suddenly It Began To Overwhelm Them Both And They Knew The Time Had  
Come “Oh God Yes” She Screamed,He Pulled Firmly Back On Her Hair  
Pulling Her Head Backwards So She Faced Slightly Up,His Head Now  
Pointing Towards The Ceiling. “Oh God...Cum With Me Please!” She Half  
Begged,Half Commanded. They Went Faster Than They Thought Even  
Possible As Their Bodies Came Together Harder And Faster....So Did  
They. He Filled Her Insides From Behind,Stretching The Constricted  
Muscles In A Pleasurable Manor While Reaching Spots That Felt  
Unexplored Before."Fuck!" She Yelled Again After Finally Coming To  
Her Senses And Felt The Meaty Rod Still Lodged Inside Her Quivering,Wet Pussy.   
With Whatever Energy She Had Remaining,He Helped Levitate Her Up,Sliding Up And Down The Blood Engorged Pole Quickly And Faster,Moaning All The Way As It Rubbed The Walls Of Her Vagina  
Inside Of Her,Now Extremely Sensitive After Winslow Humping Her Very  
Hard Back And Forth Quickly. Her Knees Began To Shake And She Stopped  
Being Able To Push Back As The Warmth Exploded From Her And Her  
Muscles Contracted Involuntarily. His Hard Cock Became Ever Harder  
Inside Her As His Balls Felt Like Two Lumps Of Steel As He Pumped  
Inside Her Vigorously; She Went Up And Down Putting It Inside Of Her  
Like A Stripper Pole. As Her Legs Started To Give Way She Started To  
Moan As Her Whole Body Shook,Her Fingers Clawed At The Wall,He Exploded Inside Her Again,Pulling Her Head Back,Winslow And Sam Was Panting Hard,His Warmth Inside Her As They Begun To Slow Down.  
Finally She Felt The Familiar Juices Lubricate Her Insides With His  
Release And He Fell Exhausted On Top Of His Convulsing Possession.  
Gradually, Eventually They Came To A Stop And Collapsed Ontop Of Each  
Other In Bed, He Pulled Himself Out,And Puts It Back In To Cum In Her  
Vangina Deep And Deeper.   
He Felt Some Tingling On His Glans While Inside Of Her.  
He Held Her Body Closer To Him While She Has It Inside Of Her.  
She Was Wrapping Her Legs Around His Back Tightly While She Has His  
Cock Inside Of Her. They Lay There In A Position Panting Heavily For  
A Minute,Taking The Moment In Before They Begun To Laugh.  
Her Legs Still Shaking Slightly,Their Chests Rising And Falling  
Rapidly. They Held Each Other,Her Legs Intertwined With His,Her Hand  
On His Chest As She Leant Against Him.  
Then He Finally Pulls It Out, She Felt His Hard Boner On Top Of Her Back.  
They Kissed Passionately And Not A Word Was Said For Another Brief  
Period Until Eventually When Their Breathing Had Slowed Right Down.  
He Stroked Her Hair,And Whispered...”I Love You” Softly....”  
She Smiled And Whispered Back...I Love You Too” While She Puts Her  
Hand On His Penis Shaft Pulling It Down Tightly As They Fell  
Gradually Asleep.  
Then She Licked The Glans And Tip With Her Toungue Slowly And Sucking  
It With His Legs Spread Open For Her. Soon He Was Throatily Groaning  
Her Name Loud Enough For Her To Hear And She Doubled Her Bobbing  
Efforts Until The First Spurts Of His Sticky,Raging Passion Splashed  
Down The Back Of Her Throat.  
She Coughed.  
She Says,Your Dick Are Like Popsicles To Me[Giggles].  
The Penis Withdrew From Its Warm Home,Scraped Atop The Roof Of Her  
Mouth And Freed Itself With A Slick Pop. Immediately She Was Struck  
Above The Nose With A Glob Of Sperm; The Steamy,Sticky Substance Slid  
Down The Corner Of Her Eye. She Grabbed The Slimy Organ Coated In Her  
Saliva To Stop Its Free Swinging About And Steadied It With Her Squiggling Tongue. The Next Shot Oozed Out Of The Tip,Giving Her A Proper Taste.   
She Was Prepared To Spit It Out, But Found The Tang Delightful,Like A Demented Flavor Of Refreshing Vanilla. She Waited Until His Orgasm Finished,Savoring The Succulent Goo On Her Tongue,  
Before Sucking Greedily And Flicking The Mushy Muscle Over The Overly  
Sensitive Slit. She Was Moaning And Whimpering Incomprehensibly,Lost  
In A Realm Of Agonizing Pleasure. She Slipped A Hand Into His Boxers,  
Much To His Enjoyment. An Erection Came Instantly As The Works Of Her  
Soft-Handed Caress Aroused Him. He Moaned Her Name And Shuddered,  
Pleasing Her Ego For Committing The Perverse Crime. Just As Every Man  
Would,He Craved More,And She Happily Eased His Burning Desires.  
She Began With A Convivial Lick To Moisten Her Lips, She Went Lower  
To Flick A Tongue Over His Sensitive, Engorged Head. She Tasted The  
Sticky,Salty Pre-Cum Oozing From The Tip,Felt The Heat Radiating From  
The Pulsing Organ,And It Only Made Her Hungrier. To Sate Both Of  
Their Desperate Needs,She Enveloped His Entire Length With The  
Dripping Hot Hole,The Tip Prodding Past The Borders Of Her Throat.  
The Sensations Took Her Breath Away, And His Pelvis Thrust Upward  
Into Her Mouth On Its Own Accord. She Wiped The Dripping Cum From Her  
Face, And Cleaned Her Fingers With A Satisfied,"Mmm...  
In This Position He Pushed Down As Hand As He Could And Let Go Of The  
Reigns Of Self Control And Fucked Her As Wild As He Could. Another  
Flash Of Light Let Her Examine His Face,Expressions Contorted And  
Lost In Passion And The Pain Was Finally Subsiding In Her Abused  
Vagina,Mostly Thanks To Adrenaline. Pleasure Was Starting To Catch Up  
With Her,And When He Leaned Down To Bite At Her Neck,A Small Moan She  
Instantly Regretted Slipped From Her Mouth.  
That Was The Only Thing He Had Held Back For,And Now That She Had  
Enjoyed It Just A Little,He Let Go Of The Mental Fist He Had Clenched  
On His Balls And Busted Like A Dam Inside Her With His Last Deep  
Thrust. When He Saw Samantha Grabbed Her Feet With Socks On Again And  
Led Them Down To Rub Against His Shaft,Forcefully Pulling It Back And  
Forth Very Tightly.  
She Sees Some White Fluid Coming Out Of His Tip And All Over His  
Glans Making It More Wet.  
It Caused Him More Pain On His Penis And She Found It Fun And Aroused  
Her By Doing It To Him Again.  
Samantha Puts His Boner In The Middle Of Her Tits And Nipples,  
Holding It Between Her Breasts And Erect Nipples.  
She Made Him Cum Again By Putting It Closer Trying To Aim Right To  
Her Mouth.  
She Licked The White Mess All Over Her Face.  
They Were Breathing Heavy And Feeling Hot,Heart Racing All That While  
Still Naked.  
They Were Done Making Love To Each Other  
Samantha Says,Thanks For The Sex  
Winslow Says,You're Welcome.  
They Fell Gradually Asleep.  
They Changed Back To Their Clothes.  
A Few Moments Later,  
Sam Yelled As He Was Tickling Her,Winslow! Stop   
He Was Constantly Distracting Her.  
“Make Me,” He Said As He Continued To Tickle Sam In Sam's Special Spot.  
Sam Got Up In Attempt To Run Away From Him But He Wrapped His Arms Around Sam's Waist And Picked Sam Up.  
“Winslow Put Me Down!” Sam Said But Then Immediately Regretted It.   
Sam Knew Him And Sam Knew He Would Drop Sam On His Bed. Hard.  
“As You Wish,” He Said But Instead Of Dropping Sam He Laid Sam Down Gently And Hovered Over Sam “What Else Do Sam Want?” He Said.  
His Eyes Were Lustful And Sam Knew What He Wanted, But Sam Were Going To Make Him Beg For It.  
Sam's Lips Smash Against His And Within Seconds He Asks For Entrance By Gliding His Tongue Across Sam's Lip.   
Sam Denied And He Groans In Frustration.   
He Grabs Sam's Breast Roughly And Sam Can’t Help But Let A Gasp Escape Sam's Lips.   
Winslow Siezes His Oppurtunity And Shoves His Tongue Into Sam's Mouth, Exploring Every Inch Of It. He Continues To Massage Sam's Chest And Lifts Sam's Shirt Over Sam's Head And Sam Unclasp Sam's Bra Quickly, Desperate For His Touch Again.  
Winslow Moves His Lips Down To Sam's Neck And Eventually Finds His Way To Sam's Chest.   
He Massages One Breast While Taking The Other In His Mouth And Sucking Roughly.   
His Tongue Flicks Over Sam's Nipple And Sam Involuntarily Let Out A Moan.  
“Winssslow,” Sam Say And Sam Feel Him Harden.  
“Say It Again,” He Says But Sam Fail To Say It In Time.   
He Smacks Sam's Ass Not Too Hard But Enough To Turn Sam On Even More “Say It Again,” He Says Roughly  
“Winssslow” Sam Moan, Even Louder This Time.  
He Slides Off Sam's Jeans And Tosses Them To The Side. He Looks Down At Sam's Red Lacy Panties And Sam Can Practically See His Dick Getting Harder In His Jeans.  
“Here Let Me Help You With That,” Sam Say As Sam Slide His Jeans Down His Legs And Then Take Off His Boxers.   
Sam Sees Winslow's Member Slaps Against His Stomach And Winslow Breathes A Sigh Of Relief After Being Released.   
He Sits Down On The Bed As Sam Get On Sam's Knees Inbetween His Legs And Take Him In Sam's Mouth. Sam Go Up And Down And Flick Sam's Tongue Over His Head, Earning A Moan From Him. Sam Massage The Rest Of His Dick With Sam's Hand And He Tangles His Fingers In Sam's Hair As Sam Begin To Go Faster. Sam Take Him Deeper In Sam's Mouth, Slightly Choking.   
His Hips Buckle And Sam Can Tell He’s About To Cum.   
Sam Take Her Mouth Off And He Lets Out A Groan.  
“Babe, Why’d Sam Stoooop?” He Runs His Finger Through His Hair And Falls Back On The Bed In Frustration.  
“Beg For It,” Sam Say With A Smirk On Sam's Lips.  
“No,” He Says.  
Sam Begin To Slowly Take Off Her Underwear While Looking Him Straight In The Eyes. Sam Turn Around And Bend Over The Night Dresser, Looking For A Condom.   
Sam Can Hear Him Getting Frustrated In The Back And Sam Shake Sam's Ass Just To Frustrate Him More.  
“Babe, Come Back.” He Says  
“And Do What?” Sam Say With Sam's Back Still Turned To Him, Sam Hold The Condom In Sam's Hand Waiting For Him To Say The Words.   
Winslow Says,“And Fuck Me.”  
“Not Good Enough.” Sam Tease.  
Winslow Says,Sam,Pleeeeeeease Come Finish Me Off.”   
Sam Turn And Make Her Way Back To The Bed.  
Sam Push Winslow Down And Roll The Condom On, Sam Hover Over Him For A Second And Look Him In The Eyes. “I Love You,” Sam Say Before Pecking Him On The Lips And Lowering Sam'sself Onto Him.  
“I L-Love” Winslow Can Barely Get The Words Out As Sam Start Riding Him.   
Sam's Hips Move Against His As Sam Start To Go Faster And Faster. “Fuck, Sam I’m About To..”  
“Not Yet, Babe. I’m Almost There,” Sam Say As Sam Try To Go Faster But Sam's Hips Wont Move Fast Enough. Winslow Flips Sam Over And Thrusts Faster And Harder Into Sam Over And Over. “Winssslow,” Sam Say As Sam Come Close To The Edge.  
Sam's Nails Dig Into His Back As He Continues To Pump In And Out.   
Both Of Them Cum At The Same Time And Winslow Drops His Head Onto Sam's Chest, Panting Loudly.  
Winslow Says,“Fuck, Babe That Was Amazing.”   
Winslow Pulls Out And Gets Up To Throw The Condom Away.   
He Comes Back And Lays Down Next To Sam, Nuzzling His Head Into Sam's Neck.“I Love You, Sam” He Says.  
The Two Lie There For A While, And Right Before Sam Fall Asleep, A Thought Occurs To Sam.  
Sam Says,Daddy,Did You Turn The Camera Off? I'm Done.  
As Soon As The Words Leave Her Mouth.  
We Cut To At The Taping Room,  
Swan Felt His Body Stiffen.  
He Jumps Off The Chair And Runs Over To The Video Camera Recorder In The Taping Room.  
“Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit.” He Keeps Repeating As He Sees The Video Camera Recorder And He Shuts It Off  
Swan Speaks Over Sam's Room With A Microphone Saying Is That All Better Sam  
I Still Have It Done And Will Give It You Tommorrow   
But First I Have To Have A Copy For Myself   
You Don't Mind  
We Cut To The Couple  
They Say,We Don't Minds At All!!!!  
We Cut To Swan Sweating At The Taping Room,  
Swan Sighed And Says,Fuck Me.  
After A Couple Minutes He Sighs And He Goes In Sam's Room.  
Swan Looks Up At Them And Says,I Have Some Bad News.  
Before Sam Knew What Swan Was Doing With The Camera In Her Room.  
She Had Her Head Back Laughing Like Crazy.   
Swan Questioned,What Is So Funny About This?! If This Leaks My   
Career Is In The Can.  
Sam Says,Calm Down,Dad  
Sam Says As She Finally Stop Laughing,  
It’s Not Leaking, And If It Does, Who Would Really Care?  
Swan Gave A Frown And Says,Child Protection Services Will Take You Away From Me...  
If You Leak It..  
Sam Was Quiet Now And Says Ok We Won't.  
Swan Walk Over To Her And Wrap Her Arms Around His Waist   
Swan Says,Now Lets Go See How Good You Are.  
We Fade To Black  
We See Sam Hangs Out With Winslow And They Are In Her House.  
Winslow Pushes Her To The Couch And They Make Out On Her Couch  
He Puts His Hand Down Her Panties But She Stops Him Before They Go  
Any Further.  
Sam Says,This Has Going Too Fast Winslow?[Moaning]  
Winslow Says,I Know[Sighs].  
Winslow Also Says,Let Me At It More Further.  
They Change Their Clothes And Went Nude.  
He Licks Her Neck In Delight.  
Sam Took Her Bra And Panties Off In Front Of Winslow.  
Sam Had Socks On To Make It Fun.  
She Saw Him Undressing His Boxers In Front Of Her.  
She Drooled At The Sight Of His Penis And Tip In Front Of Her Face,  
That She Grabs It And Squeezes It Slowly Around The Penis.  
He Moaned Slowly In Front Of Her.  
He Was Trying To Take Her Pregnant While They Were Naked Together.  
They Lay On Top Of Each Other,Humping Each Other Faster And Harder.  
Sam Says,Ohh Winslow Cum With Me Deep And Deeper.  
Winslow Says,Yes And He Thrusts Her Hard Deeply In Her Vangina.  
He Released His Semen Inside Of Her.  
He Impregnated Her On Purpose.  
Winslow Sees Her Outer Vanginal Lips Releasing A Lot Of White Fluid Out  
Of Her While He Pulls It Out.  
His Penis Has Gone Out Of Her Vangina,Making It More Messy.  
Winslow Puts His Tounge In A Clinder-Shape Foward Inside Her Vangina  
Licking Her Clortis Like Ice Cream,Giving Her Oral Sex.  
It Was Her Turn That She Grabs It And Squeezes It Slowly Around The  
Penis Sucking It Harder Greedily In Her Mouth.  
Then She Puts White Milk In Her Mouth And Lets It Drip All Over Her  
Body,Face,Lips While She Had His Boner Still Inside Her Mouth.  
Winslow Gave Her Anal After She Gave Him A Blowjob,Putting His Meaty  
Rod In Her Mouth Greedily Sucking It Harder.  
They Were Done Making Love On The Messy Couchy And Blankets.  
Sam Hopes Her Father Doesn't Find Out.  
They Heard Footsteps And They Panicked.  
They Put Back Their Clothes Faster Every Time They Heard The  
Footsteps Got Close And Closer.  
It Was Swan Unlocking The Front Door.  
Swan Sees Them Fully Clothed On The Couch,Looking At Winslow And Sam If They Did Something Wrong.  
Swan Says, Did You Have Sex?  
Sam Says,No Dad[Breathing Heavily].  
Swan Says,It's Ok   
I Know...  
I Have The Cameras Showing It  
Funny You Should Know That.  
Swan Gives A Funny Look And Gives Them The Finger.  
Swan Goes Upstairs To Bed.  
A Year Later In 1998,  
Swan Was 58 And Sam Was 14.  
In Swan's Room Together Together,  
Sam Kept The Pregnancy A Secret From Swan And She Was Scared To Talk To Him About It.  
Sam Sits On The Bed With Swan.  
Sam Was Looking At Him Sadly Emotionally.  
Sam Says,Daddy I Think You Should Know This By Now  
Swan Says,What Sam I'm Here To Help You.  
Sam Says,Here Goes And You're Not Going To Like It.  
Swan Says,Just Tell Me And I Will Be The Judge Of That.  
Swan Sees Sam Crying.  
Sam Says,Dad Here It Comes  
Sam Sighs And Has Tears Down Her Cheeks Emotionally.  
Sam Says,Daddy I'm Pregnant With Winslow's Child In My Body.  
Sam Also Said,Winslow Want To Be Here For The Baby And I Think Mommy Wants Me To Have A Abortion. Winslow Texted He Will Be Here For Me.   
Her Voice Is Breaking Up.  
Swan Was Shocked She Told Him All This.  
Sam Was Shaking Nervously And Squirmed As Swan Was Going To Say Something To Her.  
Swan Says,Why You Didn't Tell Me Sam And I Want You Still To  
Have The Baby I Know It's Important For You In A Calm Tone Of Voice.  
Sam Says,Thanks Daddy For Supporting Me.  
Sam Looked Scared And Nervous While Saying,I-I Thought You Going  
To Hate Me And Going To Kick Me Out Of The House Leaving Me Homeless.  
Swan Says,Why You Would Say That,I Would Ever Never Do That To You.  
Swan Also Says,I Was Prepared For This And Be Lucky You Have A  
Great Father Who Isn't Like Other Fathers Who Didn't Care About Them.  
Sam Says,Thanks Daddy,I Have Been Using A Pregnancy Test In Secret And It Was A Positive.  
Swan Says,Sam I Love You And I Will Help You And The Baby On The  
Way In Any Way I Can  
Swan Was Emotionally Crying Uncontrollably.  
Sam Says,I Love You Too Daddy,I Know That And If I See Mom Again  
I Get Her To See What's Coming To Her Sounding Like Her Father  
Sam Was Hugging Him Sad Emotionally Laying Her Head On Her Father's Shoulder.  
Sam Also Says,When I Told Boys At School About You Being A Scary  
Father For That Fact That I'm Pretty And Insanely Hot And Has A Devilish Personality And Has No Sense Of Humor.  
Swan Says,You Said That?  
Sam Shook Her Head Yes.  
Swan Says,Let Me Give Your Mom An Offer She Can't Refuse  
Swan Evilly Laughs.  
Sam Laughs Like A Little Girl In The Sun-Filled Lighted Room.  
Swan Watch The Film Coralline With Sam   
Swan Wanted To Show Sam He Was Not Like Other Fathers. He Was Loving And Understanding, Not Selfish And Mean Hearted Towards His Daughter.  
Swan Says,I Love You, Princess.  
Sam Says,I Love You, Too.  
Swan Says,I Will Support You And Winslow And Your Child No Matter What Happens.  
Sam Smilies At Swan's Remark.  
When Swan Noticed That They Both Like Red And Black,Sam Is Exactly Like Swan So Devilish And Liking Dark Gothic Stuff,Also Mostly Has Swan's Personality.  
Swan Says,I Noticed We Are Like Each Other  
You Are Almost Nothing Like Your Mother.  
Sam Says,I Wanted To Be Like You Since I Was Mostly Around You And Not Mommy.  
Swan Smilies At Her Remark.  
Swan Says,I Will Not Be Like Her And Abandon You. I Know You Will Be A Good Mommy, So I Do Not Fear You Will Harm It Leave The Child, But I Will Help You With Him/Her If Needed.  
Sam Smilies At Swan's Remark.  
Sam Says,I Love You, Daddy.  
We Fade To Black As We See Swan Cudding With Sam  
A Few Months Later In November,  
She Made It To The Bathroom With Less Than A Second To Spare.   
The Stuff That She Threw Up Into The Toilet Was The Most Disturbing Sight Swan'd Ever Seen,  
Seeing Sam In Pain,  
Her Grip On The Rim Of The Toilet Was So Tight That Her Finger Bones Seemed To Be On The Verge Of Tearing Through Her Skin.  
She Fearfully Slammed Her Hand Down On The Handle And It Swirled Away, Leaving No Traces Behind.  
She Shivered, Now White As A Ghost,Good Lord, I Don't Even Care To Know What All That Was!  
Swan Sees Sam Throwing Up,  
Swan Came In And Put His Hand On Sam's Back Gently.  
Swan Says,Hey, What Is It Now? Morning Sickness? Is There Anything I Can Do For You?  
Swan Remembered His Wife Being Morning Sick When She Was Pregnant With The Twins, But She Was A Fully Grown Woman. He Could Not Imagine The Agony For A Fairly Young Teenager.  
He Knew His Wife Didn't Barf And Cry So Much, And It Worried Him Greatly.  
Swan Sees Sam Weakly Nodded Yes.  
Sam Says With A Weak Half Smilie,Don't Worry About Me, Daddy.   
Swan Says,You Are In So Much Pain And Sick.  
Sam Says,It Is Nothing Compared To What Is To Come.  
Swan Says To Sam,You Are...Very Positive.  
Sam Says To Swan,Yes, Daddy, I Am Well Aware.  
Swan Says To Himself,I Don't Even Know What To Expect From My First Grandchild!  
Not Being Able To Make Sense Of It, He Awkwardly Busied Himself With Getting Her A Glass Of Water.   
At First, She Refused It, Then Swallowed It Quickly.  
He Asked Her Stupidly,Are You Sure You're Pregnant?  
Sam Says,Yes, Daddy, I Went To The Doctor Yesterday.  
Swan Says,Oh, I Remember.  
Sam Was Moaning And Groaning In Pain.  
Swan Says To Himself,Is She Fat?  
Swan Thought Of Course She Isn't.   
Anyone Who Looked At Her Would See That.  
She Whimpered, Tears Stinging Her Eyes,The Baby Is A Girl.  
Swan Says,Really? Have You Come Up With A Name For Her?  
Sam Says,Yes, I Have.  
Swan Sees Sam Clutching Her Pregnant Belly.  
Sam Says To Skylar In The Womb,Oh, Child Of My Womb, You Will Be In Good Hands. You Are In The Best Care And Always Will Be.  
Sam Says,Skylar.  
Swan Says,That Is A Nice Name.  
Sam Says,Thanks.  
Swan Says,Come Otter Here! Pun.  
Sam Says,Okay, I'll Come Otter There! Hahah.  
Sam Gets Up And Jumps Into Swan.  
Swan Says To Himself,I Wonder If I Can Pick Her Up?  
Swan Carried Sam To Her Bed.  
Swan Felt That Sam Wasn't Heavy.  
Swan Gets Under The Covers With Sam.  
Swan Says While Petting Her Hair,I Just Want To Cheer You Up.  
Sam Says, What Makes You Think You Haven't Already?  
Swan Says,Good To Know.  
Sam Says,You Seem Worried, Daddy. What's Wrong?  
Swan Says With Concern,It Is About The Baby.  
Sam Says,What About The Baby?  
Swan Says,It Has More To Do With The Baby's Safety.  
We Have To Keep The Pregnancy A Secret From Your Mom  
I Mean It.  
Sam Says,Why?  
Swan Says,She Has Anger Problems And Jealousy Issues Especially With Children.  
She Might Take The Baby Away From You  
If She Gets Her Hands On That Baby Only God Knows For Sure What Would Happen!  
Sam Says,That Sounds Awful.  
Swan Says,I Will Promise You I Will Not Allow Your Mother To Be Unattended With Or Any Where Near For That Matter The Baby.  
Sam Hugged Swan Tightly.  
Sam Says,Thank You, Daddy.  
Swan Says,No Problems.  
They Smile At Each Other.  
Swan Says,I Mostly Wear Red And Black Because I Get A Visual Reminder Of You And I Knew That Were Your Favorite Colors.  
They Were My Favorite Colors Too.  
I Never Want To Forget You. I Never Want To Lose You. I Know You Are Not Immortal, So I Pray That I Be Dead Long Before You.  
Sam Says,Awe, Daddy! What Would You Do Without Me?  
Swan Says, I Hope I Don't Have To Find Out Anytime Soon.  
Sam Smilies At Swan.  
Swan Smilies Back And Kissed Her Forehead.  
Sam Says,I Love You.  
Swan Says,I Love You, Too.  
Sam Smilies At Swan.  
They Begin To Fall Asleep As Sam Held Swan's Hand By Her Belly.  
We Fade To Black  
The Doctor Placed The Ultrasound Machine On Sam's Stomach, And On The Screen Is Shown A Baby.  
"The Fetus Appears To Be A Healthy Six Month Old Baby In The Womb," The Doctor Said Bluntly.  
"It's A Girl?!" Cried Sam Excitedly.  
"A Girl! Eeeek!" Screeched Quinn, Jumping Up And Down.  
Swan Smirked.  
"Well, Well, Well, Lookie Here, My Granddaughter Looks Like Me! My Daughter Looks Like Me! My Looks Seem Hereditary!" He Said. "My Great Grandchildren Might Even Look Like Me. And My Great Great Grandchildren. And My Great Great Great Grandchildren. And My Great Great Great Great Grandchildren. And My Gr-"  
"And So On And So Forth, We Get It, Dad," Logan Cut Him Off.  
"I Got To Excited! Hahah," Swan Said.  
"Hey," Logan Said. "What Is The Baby's Name?"  
"Skylar," Sam Replied.  
"Skylar!" Logan Exclaimed. "That Is A Perfect Name For A Girl!"  
"I Know Right?" Sam Laughed At Her Usually Mellow Brother's Outburst Out Of Excitement.  
Everyone Was So Excited Except For Winslow.  
Suddenly He Felt Betrayed Somehow. He Felt Jealous, Which He Knew Was Stupid. Why Could He Not Accept He Was A Father? It Was His Choice To Sleep With His Girlfriend, But He Regretted That All Now. But There Was No Turning Back, He Knew. He Was Not As Excited As The Others. He Looked For The Least Excited, Which, Ah Ha, Swan!  
"You Seem Apathetic," Winslow Said.  
"Who? Me?" Swan Asked.  
"Yes," Winslow Replied.  
"I Don't Think So," Swan Replied. "More Like Refusing To Show My True Feelings."  
"Which Is?" Winslow Asked.  
"The Baby! I Promised I Will Help Take Care Of Her, But I Don't Want To Take Her Away From You Either. I Am Not That Type Of Person To Do That," Swan Replied.  
"My, Um," Winslow Coughed Struggling To Say The Next Word. "Daughter...Is Surely In Good Hands, No Worries."  
Swan Smiled.  
"I Know I Can Trust You," Swan Replied. "But You Are Also Still Young And Need To Do Things Other Than Nurture The Baby All The Time. That Is Why I Want To Help With The Baby. You Two Need To Study For Tests And Schoolwork And Discover Hobbies. You Need To Discover What You Want To Be When You Grow Up And Find Colleges And Apply To Colleges And Marriage And Most Importantly Raise A Family."  
Winslow Smiled.   
He Knew He Didn't Want To Hurt The Family.   
He Knew He Was Being A Coward, But Hey, Everyone Else Does It Right?   
Winslow Thought Well I Will Mature And Man Up About It.  
So Without Saying A Word He Left And Didn't Come Back.  
Winslow Sees Sam At Her Room,  
Winslow Felt Excited About The Baby And Didn't Want To Leave Sam.  
Winslow Felt Happy.  
Winslow Says To Sam,I Cannot Wait To See Our Little Princess!  
Sam Happily Says,Me Too!  
Winslow Sees Swan.  
Swan Says To Winslow.  
Swan Says,Nice To See My Future Son-In-Law!  
Winslow Happily Says,Thanks....Dad.  
Swan Smiled At Sam And Winslow.  
They Both Smile Back At Swan.  
Sam Says, We Are Getting Married Before We Are In Love.  
Swan Says, I Am Happy For You.  
Winslow Wanted To Be There For Skylar.  
Months Later Winslow And Sam Sat On The Couch Together At Winslow's House.  
"Hey, You Two, Would You Like Anything Like Something To Eat Or Drink?" Winslow's Father Asked.  
"Um..." Winslow Looked At Sam And She Shook Her Head.  
Winslow Looked At His Father And Said,"No Thanks."  
Winslow's Mother Asked,"How Is The Baby Coming Along?"  
"Just Fine," Sam Replied.  
"That Sounds Good. We Cannot Wait To See Her," Winslow's Mother Said, Smiling.  
Then His Parents Left The Two Alone In The Living Room.  
Winslow Looked At Sam's Enlarged Belly. He Felt Tempted To Touch Her Belly So He Did. When He Put His Hand On Her Belly, He Jerked It Back In Surprise.   
Sam Laughed,"She Kicked!"  
"When Is Skylar's Expected Arrival Day?" Winslow Asked.  
"Tomorrow?" Sam Guessed.  
"Oh, Wow," He Said.  
"I Cannot Wait To Hold Her In My Arms Instead Of My Belly," Sam Said.  
"Me, Too," Winslow Said.  
Sam Laughed.  
"You're Not The One Carrying The Baby In Your Belly!" She Said.  
"You Know What I Mean," Winslow Smiled.  
"For Nine Months," Sam Said. "That Is A While."  
"Okay," Winslow Said.  
Sam Sighed,"I Have To Keep The Baby A Secret From My Mom. I Told You About This Already."  
"You Know," Winslow Replied. "She Deserves To Know."  
Sam Shook Her Head And Rolled Her Eyes,"You Haven't Met My Mom."  
Winslow Said,"You Don't Even Know How She Would React To The Baby. If She Doesn't Like The Baby, Her Loss. And We Wouldn't Let Her Touch The Baby If There Was A Chance She Would Hurt Her, Right?"  
"Alright," Sam Said."Daddy Told Me Not To Tell Her. Should I Tell Her That?"  
"No, No, No, No," Winslow. "That Would Make Your Parents Fight And You Don't Want That."  
"Right," Sam Had To Admit.  
"Just Tell Her In Person That You Have News To Tell Her But You Were Too Scared To Tell Her Until Now Because Of What She May Think Of You,"Winslow Said.  
"Daddy Said She Might Want An Abortion," Sam Said.  
"Well, This Isn't Her Baby, Is It? Abortion Is Wrong, And Your Mother Is A Selfish, Cruel Being," Winslow Said.  
Sam Smiled. She Was Glad To Have Her Boyfriend. He Didn't Leave Her Like A Lot Of Teen Fathers Did. He Was Kind And Smart. Sam Would Not Hurt An Innocent Child Unlike Her Mother.   
"Would You Come With Me?" Sam Replied.  
"Sure," Winslow Replied.  
So They Got Up And Went To Sam's House.  
Sam's Mother Was In The Kitchen Talking To Swan On The Phone. It Sounded Like A Bitter Argument.   
Sam's Mother Said,"Well, Fine Have It Your Way...Oops I Meant My Way."  
Then She Slammed The Phone Back In Its Cradle.  
Sam Gulped When Sonya Glared An Evil Stare.  
"Mother," She Said. "I Have Something To Tell You."  
"You Have A Little Baby On The Way By Your Pitiful Boyfriend?" Sonya Snapped.  
"How Did You Know?" Sam Asked.  
The Phone Rang And Sonya Jerked It Out Of The Cradle And Listened To The Receiver And Yelled,"No!" And Slammed It Back In Its Cradle.  
"I Can Tell," Sonya Barked."I Am Not Stupid!"  
"Well," Sam Said."Would You Like To See Your First Grandchild?"   
"No!" Sonya Barked."I Am Not Raising Your Pitiful Baby!"  
"We Are Not Asking That Of You. We Were Just Thinking You Had To Know." Winslow Said.  
Sonya Glared.  
"Leave My Sight!" She Barked.  
The Phone Rang And Sonya Jerked The Receiver Out Of The Cradle And Yelled In The Receiver,"I Swear If You Call Me Again I Will Beat The Fucking Daylights Out Of You!" And Slammed The Phone In Its Cradle.  
Winslow And Sam Went To The Guest Room In The Back Of The House That Was Turned Into A Nursery.  
"You See How She Was Treating That Phone Ringing?" Sam Asked. "She Treats Everyone But A Select Few That Way."  
"Too Bad For Her," Winslow Replied."We Do Not Have To Worry About Her Because We Will Be The Best Parents."  
Sam Smiled.  
Winslow Says,Will You Marry Me?  
Sam Says,Yes!  
In December The Day Before Christmas Eve,  
Winslow Had His Parent's Permission To Walk To The Store A Block From His House. He Had Money In His Pocket And A Heart Full Of Love. He Went To The Toy Aisle And Found A Teddy Bear That Looked Like A Real Black Bear And It Was The Size Of A Small Dog. Winslow Looked At The Price Tag And Smiled. He Put It In His Shopping Cart And Heading Towards Jewelry. He Wanted His Daughter To Have That Bear. If She Is Anything Like Her Daddy, Surely She Would Love Animals. Hunting And Killing Them And Eating Them, That Is. Even If She Doesn't, Every Little Girls Like Teddy Bears, Right? He Smiled At The Thought. He Looked At The Pretty Rings In The Display Case. He Was Going To Marry Sam. He Could See Their Wedding Play Out In His Mind Already. He Asked The Jeweler For A Pure Gold Ring And A Real Diamond In A Black And Red Box. He Paid For His Merchandise And Left The Story With The Biggest Smile He Ever Had In His Life. In The Parking Lot, Suddenly A Masked Man Wearing All Black Jumped In Front Of Him. The Man Was Probably Seven Feet Tall, A Lot Taller Than Winslow. The Man Grabbed Winslow's Arms And Twisted Them Behind His Back.   
"Quick, Do You Have Any Money?" The Man Barked.  
Winslow Gulped.  
"Beat It, Dude," Winslow Said."My Dad Is A Cop."  
And He Wasn't Lying.  
"Yeah, Right, What Do Little Kids Like You Know About Their Parents' Jobs?" The Man Scoffed.   
Winslow Was Getting Scared.  
"Help!" He Hollered."H-"  
Suddenly Winslow Felt A Blow In The Back Of His Head That Made Him Fall.  
"Where Is The Money?" The Man Hollered.  
"I Have None!" Winslow Cried.  
"None?! None?!" The Man Hollered Furiously."Your Dad Is A Cop And He Makes Zero Dollars?!!"  
"I Didn't Say That!" Winslow Yelled.  
"Sure," The Man Said All Drawn Out And Sarcastic.  
Winslow Quickly Tried To Get Up, But Fell Back Down Again And Blacked Out By The Sudden Pain Of A Speeding Sharp Object.  
A Woman Nearby Putting Her Groceries In Her Car Suddenly Heard The Commotion. She Immediately Called The Police. Cop Cars Swirled In The Parking Lot And They Hopped Out And Caught The Fleeing Man And Put Handcuffs On Him. Winslow's Father Was The One Putting Handcuffs On The Man. Suddenly He Saw The Revolver Next To His Son's Motionless Body.   
"You Are Under Arrest," He Said.  
An Ambulance Came And Took Winslow To The Hospital. The Man Who Shot Winslow Was Going To Court And Might Have A Life In Jail Or Death Penalty.  
Winslow's Father Would Never Have Even Thought He Would Be Arresting Someone Who Victimized Someone He Loved. On The Way To Jail The Man Remembered When Winslow's Father Was Telling Him His Rights, He Said,"You Have The Right To He Silent. Anything You Say Can Be Used Against You In Court."  
So The Man Said, "Man, That Boy Had Zero Dollars And His Pop Was Supposedly A Cop, You Believe That?!"  
Which Made Winslow's Father's Blood Boil, But He Refused To Say Anything To The Defendant, Or Should We Say, Teller, Because He Was Obviously Not Trying To Make Himself Sound Innocent. Winslow's Father Never Wished Death Upon Anyone Before, But He Wanted This Man To Get The Death Penalty.  
There Was A Loud Knock At The Door.   
Swan Opened It And Saw Winslow's Father In Uniform Looking Solemn.  
"May We Help You?" Swan Asked.  
"I Feel Like I Should Give You This," Winslow's Father Said, Handing Him A Bag.  
"Winslow Went To The Store To Buy Sam And The Baby Things."  
"Where's Winslow?" Sam Asked.  
Winslow's Father Was Quiet For A Few Moments, Sighed, And Explained,"Winslow Was Jumped At The Store."  
"What?!" Swan And Sam Cried. "Is He Okay?"  
"The Man Was Yelling For Money And Winslow Said He Had None. Then," Winslow's Father Gulped."The Man Shot Him And...He Died."  
Sam Took The Bag And Looked At Its Content. She Saw The Teddy Bear And Engagement Ring And Wailed.  
"Noooooo!!!!!!"  
The Tears Came As A Flood.   
"Why Is This World So Cruel? Curse The Man Who Took My Boyfriend' Life And My Daughter's Daddy."  
"Sam," Swan Embraced Sam. "Sorry For Your Loss."  
Winslow's Mother Came In And Said,"Yes, We Are Too, Sam. We Will Help With The Baby."  
Sam Was Horrified. She Never Felt The Same Again. Swan Was Angry And Wanted To Hunt Down The Killer, But The Killer Was Already Caught And Given Death Penalty, Which Swan Was Secretly Glad  
A Day Later,  
In The Middle Of The Morning In December Christmas Eve 1998  
Sam Wakes Swan Up And Says,Daddy My Water Broke.  
Swan Panicked And Gets Some Pillows To Make Her Comfortable.  
Swan Was Very Worried That Sonya Might Find Out.  
Swan Says,Breathe Sam Breathe.  
She Breathes In Pain And Tried Not To Push.  
She Spread Her Legs In Front Of Him And Sam Screamed In Pain.  
She Kept Pushing And Finally Pushed To Get The Baby Out Of Her.  
A Baby Cries Outside Of Her And He Puts His Grandaughter On Sam's Chest.  
Sam Says,What Do You Want To Name Her Daddy?  
Swan Repilies,How About Skylar.  
She Agrees With Him.  
Sonya Comes Rushing In And Yelled,I'm Taking The Baby Away From Her,  
Swan Yelled,No You Are Not.  
Sonya Kicked Swan In The Neck.  
Swan Gets Up Faster And Gets A Golf Club.  
Sam Says,No Daddy!!!  
Swan Says,I Have To Samantha..  
Swan Swung At Sonya And Hit Her.  
Swan Yelled,You Bastard!!  
Swan Hit And Slapped Sonya Many Times That She Got Bruises.  
Sonya Says,I Think It's Time For Samantha To Give Up The Baby  
Swan  
I'm Sorry I Hurt You But It's For The Best  
Swan Thought About It.  
Sonya Gets The Golf Club And Hits Swan.  
Swan Gets Bruises And Gets Pushed Around.  
Swan's Glasses Were Broken.  
Swan Was Bleeding.  
Swan Sees His Bruises Magically Disappear.  
Sonya Lunged At Him Again, Barring The Knife To His Throat, But Swan Just Laughed And Says,What Good Is Killing Me Going To Do When I Don’t Even Know What You’re Mad At Me For?  
Sonya Dropped The Hand That Held The Knife To Swan's Side, Relenting.  
He Detached A Device And Started Fiddling With It, Muttering As He Did, Occasionally Looking Up At Sonya Eagerly.   
Swan Says,Sonya I Know You’re Mad At Me But Ugh…It’s Good To See You. Have You Been Alright?  
Sonya Gave Him A Scalding Look, Accompanied By A Little ‘Hurry Up’ Hand Motion.  
Swan Says,Sorry, I Guess I Uh, Forgot For A Second. I’m Glad You’re Still Using This By The Way, How Long Has It Been Broken…?  
Sonya Was Giving Him Another Silent Angry Look.  
Swan Laughed Sheepishly And Says,There I Go Again.  
His Smile Died.  
Sonya Says,Crooked Bastard.  
Swan Winced Adjusting Something And Says,Again?  
“Crooked Fucking Bastard.” Sonya Barked Out.  
Swan Says,That’ll Do. Now That’s Dealt With, Now What Was It That You Wanted To Talk About-”  
Sonya Said,You Know Damn Well You Insolent Prick.  
Sonya Snarled, Grabbing The Front Of His Shirt.   
As Swan Was Retched From His Seat   
She Disturbed Several Objects On The Table Including A Suturing Iron That Jabbed His Hand.  
Swan Said, Clutching The Injured Hand Impulsively,Fuck!  
Sonya Says,You Know Damn Fucking Well.  
Getting Angry, Swan Grinned Viciously At That. “I See I Got Your Message.” He Replied, Trying To Wriggle Free, Trashing Like A Snake.  
Swan Says,I Had To Make A Decision, You Weren’t There. You Weren’t Fucking There.”  
Swan Finally Wretched Away, Managing To Get Out Of The Room Before Sonya Caught Up With Him, Roughly Grabbing The Hand That She’d Accidentally Burnt And Roughly Twisting It Around, Evoking A Scream Of Pain From Swan.   
“Weasel, You Know What I Fucking Wanted. You Know Exactly What I Wanted.” She Angrily Said.  
Swan Gets A Belt And Wrapped It Around Sonya Tightly And Yelled,Don't Hurt Me Again.  
Swan Makes His Grip Of The Belt Tighter Almost Killing Sonya.  
Sonya Yelled,All Right All Right!  
Swan Lets Go Of The Belt.  
Sonya Coughed Violently And Gets Up,  
Sonya Says,I Liked Hurting You So I Married You For Nothing.  
I Never Loved You At All  
I Love Abusing You And Hurt You.  
In Our Marriage Was A Lie.  
I'm The One Who Control You And Hit You  
Like A Male Abusive Partner Does To His Girl.  
Swan Was Scared Of Sonya And His Eyes Widen In Fear When He Heard Sonya's Words,Why Sonya???  
Sonya Says,I Have To   
I Came From A Abusive Home.  
So I Wanted To Hurt You Like My Father Did To My Mom.  
Sonya Smilies Evilly.  
Swan Was Shocked In Fear And Yelled,Noo Samantha Help!!  
Sam Yelled,Stop!!!  
Logan Sees Everything,Sam Gives Logan Skylar.  
Logan Held The Baby.  
Sam Begins To Punch Soyna Over And Over.  
Sam Begins To Fix Swan's Glasses.  
Sam Gives Swan His Glasses.  
Swan Thanked Her.  
Swan Says,Can You Think About Giving Up Skylar  
Sam Says,Yeah I Can But I Can Visit Her Time To Time,  
Is That Ok.  
Swan Says,That's Fine.  
Sam Gets Skylar And Breastfeed Her.  
As She Was Done Breastfeeding Skylar,  
Before Sam Takes Swan Up To Her Room.  
“You Completely Disappeared, I Thought You Abandoned Her. I Made A Judgement Call…” Swan Said Through Gritted Teeth To Sonya.  
Logan Finally Reached Them And Pulled Sonya Off Swan,Dragging Her Away.  
They Go Up To Sam's Room.  
Swan Sat Crouched On The Floor, Clutching His Hand.   
Sam Stooped Over Him To Examine Him But At His Touch Swan Started And Angrily Slapped Her Hand Away.   
Swan Yelled,Leave Me Alone And Go Fucking Make Sure Your Mom Don’t Hurt Me!  
When Sam Came Back,  
Swan Was Standing In Front Of A Mirror Fussing With His Hair And Clothes,   
Hand Already Healing.   
He Looked Up At Her Eagerly And Says,Is She Alright?  
Sam Says,Yes, Unfortunately. Dad If I May…  
Swan Snapped, Turning His Attention Back To His Fussing And Saying No You May Not.  
After They Went Out Of Sam's Room To See Sonya,  
Swan Sees Sonya And Yelled, You Better Fucking Behave  
Sonya Says,I Will Jeez  
What Do You Want To Talk About Sam?  
Sam Says,What Do You Think About The Baby?  
Sonya Says,I Think The Baby Is A Precious Darling, Sweetie.  
Sam Smiled At Sonya Remark.  
Sonya Was Sick Of Being Evil Towards Sam.  
Swan Suggested,I Think You Should Just Keep The Baby?  
Sam Says,Yes, I Think So, Too.  
Swan Says,Lets See What Your Mother Says.  
Sam Asked To Sonya,Can I Keep The Baby For One Day?  
Sonya Agreed.  
Sonya Felt A Evil Plan Coming.  
They All Go Their Rooms.  
Swan Went With Sam To Her Room.  
Sonya Waited Until They Fall Asleep.  
In The Middle Of The Night,  
Sonya Sees Swan And Sam Sleeping.  
Sonya Took Skylar.  
Swan Went Downstairs.  
Swan Sleeps On The Couch Downstairs.  
Swan Heard Sonya.  
Swan Knew He Was Faking Sleeping.  
Swan Sees Sonya Ran Fast And She Got To Her Car.  
Swan Saw Sonya In The Driveway.  
Swan Goes Upstairs Fast.  
Swan Sees Sam Screaming.  
Sam Yelled At Swan,Where Is The Hell Is She?  
Swan Says,She Tried To Take Skylar Away But I Was Trying To Catch Her.  
Come With Me.  
Swan Felt Anger As He Saw Sam Crying.  
They Go Downstairs.  
They See Sonya Standing In The Driveway.  
Sam Screamed,What Do You Think Your Doing?  
Sonya Said Coldly,Why, Taking The Baby For A Short Stroll.  
Swan Yelled At Sonya,Yeah Right!  
Sonya Yelled,Why Don't You Trust Me For Once? A Little Trip To The Orphanage, Eh?  
Sonya Gets In The Car And Drives Away In The Night.  
Swan Screamed,Come Back Here Or Else!  
Sam Wailed,Bring Me Back Skylar!  
Swan Says To Sam,I Won't Let Her Hurt The Baby.  
Sam Says,You Let Her Run Off With The Baby By Herself!  
Swan Says That Made Sam Smilie,Honey, You Can Visit Skylar All You Please.  
Sam Cuddled Swan Tightly.  
They Felt Saddened But Knew Sonya Would Never Would Kill Skylar Because She Had Too Much Self Pride.  
Swan Carried Sam To His Bed.  
They Snuggle And Relax.  
The Next Day,  
Swan, Quinn, Logan, Skylar, Sam, Winslow's Parents And Other Relatives Went To The Funeral. They All Wore Black. The Casket Was A Very Polished And Smooth Dark Wood. Inside Lay Winslow. Flowers Were Placed All Around The Casket Containing Sympathy Cards.   
"Winslow Did Not Have Enemies. Everyone Who Knew Him Loved Him," The Preacher Said.   
"If He Had No Enemies, Why Was He Murdered?" Sam Thought.  
"Winslow Is One Of Many Great People Who Ever Lived Whose Lives Were Cut Short," The Preacher Said.  
Sam Began To Hyperventilate. Suddenly She Ran Towards The Casket And Screamed,"Wake Up! This Playing Dead Game Is Not Funny!"  
All The Funeral Attendees Exchanged Glances At Each Other.  
She Started Slapping The Corpse And Swan Ran And Dragged Her Away With Sam Screaming And Flailing.  
"Let Me Go! I Hate You, I Hate All Of You!"  
"You Don't Mean That," Swan Hissed.  
"Why Did My Boyfriend Die? Why?!" She Screamed. "Why Did He Have To Die So Young?"  
She Was Sobbing.  
"Why Do The Best People For Young?"  
"Sam," Swan Said."Look At Me."  
She Didn't Look. She Began To Wail.  
Swan Lifted Her Chin With His Hand And Said,"What Flowers Do You Pick Up First?"   
Sam Sniffed.  
"What?"  
"The Prettiest Ones," Swan Smiled.  
Sam Smiled Weakly.  
After The Funeral,  
Paul Williams Swan's Twin Brother Was Invited By Swan To Help Cheer Sam Up.  
Paul Says,How Are You Swan?  
How Is My Niece Sam?  
Sam Sees Paul.  
Sam Couldn't Tell By Swan And Paul   
By Their Striking Smilarties.  
Sam Says, Dad What Are You Doing In The Doorway?  
Paul Says,You're Mistaken  
Your Father Is Right Next To You  
I Get That Me And Him Exactly Look Like Each Other.  
Sam Tried To Make Sense Of It.  
Swan Says,I Am Right Here.  
Sam Says,How Do I Know You're Not Uncle Paul?  
Sam Says To Paul,  
How Are You Guys Look Alike?  
I Heard My Dad Mention Phantom Of The Paradise   
With You As Him  
Your Performance Was Very Creepy That You Got Him Down Really Well   
Paul Excitedly Says,I Know Right!  
Sam Says,It's Like You Two Are Clones.  
Paul Smiled At Swan And Sam.  
Swan Turns To Sam.  
Swan Says,I Am Your Father And The Other Guy Is Your Uncle Paul.  
Remember,  
He Recorded Here Comes Inspiration With You?  
Sam Remembered And Says,Sorry Where's My Manners.  
She Blushes,  
Paul Says,You Are One Foxy Lady   
Not That Your A Fox, But That Would Be A Hilarious Pun!  
Paul Gives Her A Flirting Wink,  
Paul Kisses Her Hand.  
Swan Felt Amused.  
Swan Chuckled At Paul's Awkward Acting.  
Paul Says To Sam,You Are So Pretty.   
Sam Blushed And Says,Thanks. I Get That A Lot.  
Paul Smiled At Sam's Remark.  
Paul Makes A Joke About Swan,So If Sam Looks Like Her Daddy And Everyone Calls Sam Beautiful, Would That Imply That Swan Looks Like A Girl?  
Sam Laughed.  
Sam Almost Fell On The Floor By Her Bellbottoms Made Her Slip   
And Paul Caught Her.  
Paul Looks At Sam With A Smile.  
Sam Gets Up,  
They Turn Around And See Swan With A Microphone.  
Swan Sings,  
I Lose My Place In Conversations  
But You Understand Me Anyway  
No Hidden Questions In Your Mornin' Eyes

We Began That Way, We Began That Way

 

And I Think That You Know Me Better  
Even Better Than I Know Myself  
I Believe That You Know Me Better  
Even Better Than I Know Myself

You Share My Hopes And Expectations

And Your Love Surrounds Me If I Fail  
My Disappointment Fades Beneath Your Smile  
Like An Outbound Sail, Like A Sail

And I Think That You Know Me Better  
Even Better Than I Know Myself  
I Believe That You Know Me Better  
Even Better Than I Know Myself

You're A Night Of Rest When I Am Stumbling And Tired  
Swan Felt Happiness Because That Is How He Felt Of Sam.

You're The Patience That I Never Learned  
You're A Fresh Idea When I'm Feeling Uninspired

You're The Honors That I Never Earned

And When My Faith Has Gone  
You Urge Me On   
You Know Me Better  
Even Better Than I Know Myself  
You Know Me Better  
Even Better Than I Know Myself

And If My Life And My Intentions  
Should Fail To Last As We Had Planned  
Stand By Me Lady (Baby), Look Into Their Eyes  
And They'll Understand, Make 'Em Understand

I Believe That You Know Me Better  
Even Better Than I Know Myself  
I Believe That You Know Me Better  
Even Better Than I Know Myself...  
Swan And Paul Wrote The Song Together To Express Love For Their Dear Ones They Would Not Imagine Not Having In Their Lives.   
Swan Bowed Down.  
Swan Sees Paul Excited And Sam Too.  
Paul Says To Swan,Who Did You Dedicate That Song To?  
Swan Says,Take A Guess.  
Paul Smilies At Swan And Says,Sam.  
Swan Says,You Got It!  
Swan And Paul Sing Together,  
They Exactly Sound Like Each Other That Swan Singing Voice Was Like Paul's Singing But Creating A Echoing Voice,  
They Begin To Sing,  
Lone Star, On Your Roller Coaster Ride  
How Much Longer Can You Keep It All Inside  
Are You Happy Under Cover  
Would You Like To Take A Lover

Lone Star With Your Come And Love Me Look  
Every Gesture's Like A Chapter In A Book  
You Convince Us When You Say It  
You Don't Need To Sing Or Play It

When You Ride The Range  
Of Emotions To The Top Of The Hill  
Surreal Explosions  
Made Of Hot Breath And Chills  
Staying Home Might Be A Welcome Change  
This Could Be The Start Of Something Strange

Lone Star  
Are You Coming Out Tonight  
Come And Charm Us With Your Laughter And Your Light  
Let Our Sweet Affection Feed You  
Did I Mention That We Need You  
Paul And Swan Felt Warmth In Their Hearts As They Saw Sam Smile Because Of Their Singing.  
Lone Star As You Rise Above Us All  
Who Could Tell That You're Afraid  
That You Might Fall  
With Your Hands Not Even Shaking  
We Applaud The Chance You're Taking

When You Ride The Range  
Of Emotions To The Top Of The Hill  
Surreal Explosions  
Made Of Hot Breath And Chills  
Staying Home Might Be A Welcome Change  
This Could Be The Start Of Something Strange

Lone Star  
Are You Coming Out Tonight  
Come And Charm Us With Your Laughter And Your Light Let Our Sweet Affection Feed You  
Did I Mention That We Need You

Lone Star, Lone Star, Lone Star, Lone Star, Lone Star  
They Wanted To Let Sam Know She Is Still Wanted And Needed And Cherished Even Without Winslow.  
Swan Says To Paul,Sam Said We Are Like Clones  
Paul Says,That Would Be Hilariously Confusing.  
Swan Smiles.  
Swan Gives Paul A Replica Of His Red And Black Bird Vest With Satin Red Suit Jacket With Matching Bellbottoms,Black Satin Dress Shirt With A Red And Orange Bird Patterned Ascot,The Curved Phatform Shoes With Short Huge Heels  
Paul Had On The 1970'S Huge Glasses To Trick Sam Into Thinking Paul Was Swan,  
When Paul Was Done Changing,  
Paul Says,What Do You Think?  
Swan Says,You Look Great  
Almost Like Me.  
Paul Says,Cool! Will You Look More Like Me Now?  
Swan Says,Yeah.  
Swan Goes To The Bathroom,  
Swan Now Dyed His Own Hair Really White And Wearing Purple Hippie Glasses Look Not Like Himself.  
Swan Wore A Satin Bright White Suit With Matching Bellbottoms   
He Wore A Hot Satin Pink And Purple Psychedelic Swirled Patterned Shirt With A Purple And Green,White Stripe Ascot.  
The Waistcoat With Lapels Pattern Was Orange And Neon Green,Indigo,Purple,Pink Patterns Of Colored Fetuses On A Rainbow Background Version Of A Womb.  
Swan Wore White Satin Gloves And Purple Platform Shoes Too.  
Swan Hid Until He Sees Paul Smilie At Swan,  
Paul Began To Sing,  
Blackberry Blue  
Strawberry Sad  
Give 'Em Flavors  
And Feelings  
Don't Hurt So Bad

Rotten Apple Rude  
What An Attitude  
Don't Care  
If The Whole World  
Thinks I'm Mad

I Dress Up And Call My Honey  
Take Her Out End Spend My Money  
Sign On The Dotted Line  
We Don't Need No Cash  
Looking Good

I Feel Much Better  
It She Wants To Drink Champagne  
I'll Let Her  
Sometimes A Man Like Me's  
Just Got To Flash

No Worried Face  
Is Gonna Wrinkle My Place  
I Run When The Tears Begin  
To Splash  
Muddy Water March  
Needs A Little Starch  
Lighten Up And Decide  
It's Time To Flash  
Swan Was Amused At Paul's Attempt At Poetry.  
I Dress Tip And Call My Honey  
Take Her Out And Spend My Money  
Sign On The Dotted Line  
We Don't Need No Cash  
I Look Good  
I Feel Much Better  
If She Wants To Drink Champagne  
I Let Her  
Sometimes A Man Like Me's  
Just Got To Flash  
Paul Wanted To Cheer Sam Up. Winslow Would Do Anything For Sam, And Paul Wanted To Remind Sam There Are Still Guys Like That Out There.  
Swan Comes In.  
Sam Was Confused.  
Sam Says,Which One Are You Is My Father?  
Paul Says,Not Me.  
Sam Says,You Look Exactly Like Him, The Clothes And All.  
Paul Says To Swan,The White Haired Man Is Your Daddy.  
Swan Says,Yep, That's Right.  
Sam Sees Swan With Dyed White Hair.  
Sam Says,Why Are You Wearing White?  
Paul Agrees What She Said.  
They Turn To Swan.  
Swan Explained,Remember The Brady Bunch? It Took You A While To Realize I Dyed My Hair White.   
Paul Says,Haha. Man, You're Hilarious. I Hope That Is Not Permanent Dye. I Kind Of Like Your Original Hair Color.  
Swan Smiles.  
Sam Was Going To Make Lunch.  
Paul And Swan Go To Swan's Office.  
Paul Sits Down And Swan Is Still Standing Up,  
Paul Suggested,What About A Song Named Touch?  
Swan Asked,Why Do You Want To Write The Song Touch?  
Paul Explained,All My Songs Have Symbolism.  
It Can Be About Symbolizing You And Sam Together In Words.  
I Know How To Put It In Words!  
The Reason Why I Am Going To Write It Is Because  
You Felt Real When Sam Was Born. Suddenly Your Life Had Meaning.  
Swan Says,You Know Me So Well.  
Paul Says,I Know You So Well I Know You Will Record The Song.  
A Few Moments Later,  
Swan Begins To Record The Song.  
Paul Sings With A Haunting Melody,  
Touch   
I Remember Touch,  
Touch   
Where Do I Belong   
Touch   
I Remember Touch   
Touch  
I Need Something More In My Mind...  
There Is Silence After The Creepy Robotic Singing  
Paul Sings With His Regular Voice,  
Touch, I Remember Touch Pictures Came With Touch A Painter In My Mind Tell Me What You See  
A Tourist In A Dream A Visitor It Seems A Half-Forgotten Song Where Do I Belong? Tell Me What You See I Need Something More  
(Intrumental Break)  
Kiss, Suddenly Alive Happiness Arrive  
(Disco Intrumental Break) Hunger Like A Storm How Do I Begin?  
A Room Within A Room A Door Behind A Door Touch, Where Do You Lead? I Need Something More Tell Me What You See I Need Something More  
(Disco Intrumental Break Continues)  
If Love Is The Answer   
You're Home   
Hold On...  
(4X)  
(A Long Intrumental Break)  
As The Intrumental Break Ends   
Swan Plays The Panio Melody,  
Swan Heard Paul Sing,  
Touch, Sweet Touch  
You've Given Me Too Much To Feel  
Sweet Touch  
You've Almost Convinced Me I'm Real  
I Need Something More..  
More..  
The Song Ends As The Last Keyboard Note Ends.  
Swan Felt Chills Down His Spine As He Listened.  
Swan Says,Touch Is Like A Emotional Experience.  
Your Singing Brings A Haunting Tone To It..  
Paul Says,Would You Go Insane If You Lost Your Sense Of Touch?  
Swan Says,I Think So.  
Paul Gets Up And Dances,  
Swan Says,You're Always Randomly Dancing As Well.  
Paul Smiled.  
Paul Says To Swan,This Is My Happy Dance. I Am Hungry And I Smell Food Arriving Closer And Closer.  
They See Sam Bring Them Lunch.  
After They Eat,  
Swan Says,That Was A Good Song.  
Paul Says,I Am Glad You Liked It.  
Swan Says,Now Let's See What Sam Thinks Of It.  
Tell Her About The Song Touch..  
Paul Explained The Song,There Was A Man Who Lost Sense Of Touch And Longed For That Feeling So He Could Remember He Was Real And Not In A Dream.  
Sam Says,Oh, Wow.  
Sam Turned To Swan.  
Swan Says To Paul,She Looks Pleased.  
Paul Says,I Agree.  
Sam Says To Paul,I Felt So Heart Broken And Lost When Winslow Died. I Believe I Have Found My Sense Of Self Worth Again.  
Paul Says To Sam,I Am So Glad To Hear That.  
Swan Leads Paul To The Door.  
Swan Says,Goodbye Paul   
It's Been Fun Having You  
Swan Smiles.  
Paul Says,Nice To See You.  
Swan Says,You Too.  
Sam Says To Paul,Will You Visit Again Sometime?  
Paul Hugged Sam And Says,I Surely Will.  
Paul Says,I Will See You Later Swan And Sam.  
Can I Keep The Outfit?  
Swan Says,I Made It For You So I Have It Already.  
Swan Grins Happily.  
Swan Patted Paul's Back.  
Swan And Sam See Paul Waving As He Got In His Car  
The Car Drives Away From The House.  
The Next Day After Paul Came Over,  
Swan Wore A Satin Orange And Purple Fur Lapel Coat  
The Outfit Was Like A Black Dress Coat With Red Swirls   
Wjth The Red And Black Bird Waistcoat He Has On,  
Swan Sees Sam Very Depressed And Heartbroken Over Losing Skylar.  
Swan Says,You All Right?  
Sam Cried With Tears And Yelled,My Daughter Was Taken From Me.  
Swan Says,I Thought I Might Cheer You Up.  
Sam Says,How?  
Swan Says,I Thought I Get You Something.  
Remember You Told Me About You Liking My Clothes?  
Swan Brings Her A Black And Red Dress With Black Flowers And Petals Outlined With White Dots.   
She Would Wear Black Flats With Dangling Red Ball Earrings And Red Bracelets.   
She Asked For Them When She Was Younger And Swan Never Forgot.   
Swan Knew She Wanted To Wear That For Prom And Stuff.  
Swan Waited For Her Response.  
Sam Wore The Dress And Everything.  
Sam Says,It Is Beautiful.  
Swan Says,You Sure Look Beautiful In That Dress.  
Sam Says,Thank You.  
Swan Slowly Caress Her Face Gently And Gives A Half Broken Smilie.  
Swan Says,You Are The Prettiest Girl. If I Could Choose A Daughter, I Would Choose You Every Time.  
Sam Cried At Swan's Words.  
Swan Says With A Worrying Look On His Face,Is...Everything Okay Between You And Your Mom?  
Sam Says,Uh..No! That Crooked Woman Took My Daughter Away.  
Swan Says With Tears Running Down His Face,I Am So Sorry, Baby. Daddy Will Fix This.  
Sam Cried Along With Swan.  
Swan Comforted Sam In His Arms.  
Sam Got On Swan's Lap And She Laid Her Head On Swan's Chest.  
He Hurt Emotionally Along Side Her While Listening To Her Whimper In Pain.  
Then Swan Gets Up And Calls The Orphanage Swan Created With Dr Phibes.  
Swan Says On The Phone,Dad Is Skylar There?  
Dr Phibes Says,Yep She's Here.  
Swan Hangs Up As He Says,I'm Coming To See Her.  
Swan Walked Over To Sam.  
Swan Picked Up Her Broken Form And Sadly Says,I Will Take You To Visit Skylar In The Orphanage.  
How Is That Sound?  
Please Stop Crying.  
It Hurts Me To See You Cry.  
Sam Says,Okay, Daddy.  
Swan Says,You Will Be With Skylar. Is That Good?  
Sam Says,Uh...Yes, Daddy.  
Swan Says,Okay, Come With Me.  
Swan Gets Sam Up.  
They Go To Swan's Clawmobile.  
While In The Car,Swan Says To Sam,Be Cheered Up.  
Sam Says,I Am, Daddy.  
Swan Says,Who Is The Best Daddy Ever?  
Sam Says,You Are.  
Swan Smilies.  
Swan Says To Sam,We Are Here.  
Swan Gets Sam In The Orphanage.  
In 3 Hours Later,  
Swan Sees Skylar Learning Her First Word From Sam.  
Sam Says To Skylar,Say Momma.  
Skylar Says,Mom Ma Ma  
With Baby Talk.  
Skylar Was One Year Old.  
Skylar Was Giggling At Swan.  
Swan Says Excitedly To Skylar While Holding Her,You Are My Girl, Is That Right? Yeah, That's Right!  
Sam Turns To Swan,Hey, Daddy.  
Swan Says To Sam,By The Way,  
Are You Going To Visit Her Like Until Age 4 Or Older?  
Sam Says, Yes I Will   
When I'm 18  
After My College Visit   
I Will Get Her.  
Swan Smiled And Plays With Skylar.  
Swan Says To Skylar,What Will You Call Me? Pop? Poppa? Paw Paw? Grandaddy?   
Swan Gasped As Skylar Grabbed Swan's Finger.  
Swan Felt Everything.  
Swan Hands Skylar To Sam.  
Swan Says, It's Time To Go Sam.  
You Will See Her Ok?  
During Her Birthdays  
Sam Mood Turned Grouchy And Says,I Don't Want To Leave Her.  
Sam Puts Skylar Away In Her Crib.  
Sam Gives Skylar A Kiss On The Forehead And Says,Grandaddy Loves You!  
Sam Turned To Swan And Says,I Am Glad You Love Her. I Do Too.  
Swan Says,Yes?  
Sam Says,Somebody Besides Me Loves Her. That's Great.   
Swan Smiled At Sam.  
Sam Smilies Back At Swan.  
They Walk Out Of The Orphanage.  
Back Home,  
Swan Sits On A Chair With Sam,  
Sam Sings This Song After She Sees Skylar,  
Shh Little Baby Don't Say A Word  
Mummy's Sorry She's So Scared  
Hush Little Baby Got Nowhere To Live  
Hush Little Baby Got Nothing To Give  
Hush Little Baby Don't Kick Up A Fuss  
It's Just Not The Right Time For Us  
Mummy's Too Young Its Better This Way  
It's Too Hard To Let You Stay  
You're So Young You Are Alive  
Mummy Doesn't Have Time To Try  
Sam Felt Pangs Of Guilt And Loving As Swan Listened With Tears In His Eyes.  
Mummy Says Your Grandma Don't Want Another Kid Yet  
She Back With Her Ex  
It's For The Best  
Hush Little Baby Can't Buy You A Thing  
And Daddy Bought Her An Engagement Ring  
Hush Little Baby I Just Want To Forget  
About That Little Baby I Got But Did Not Get.  
She Wanted Skylar To Have Anything And Everything But Unfortunately She Can Not Give Her All That.  
Sam Says To Swan,What Is Your Song?  
Swan Sings Paul Williams Soul Rest,  
You And I Wake Up Slowly  
The World Outside Moves Fast  
And The Crowds Eat Away  
At A Run-A-Round Day  
And They Treat It Like It Was Their Last

You And I We Wish Them Well  
Let The Restless Roam  
You And L'll Stay Home  
And Get Us Some Soul Rest  
He Felt Saddened As Sam Had Tears In Her Eyes As She Listened Along.  
Love The Quiet Times  
Talk With Our Bodies  
That's The Way  
We Know Best  
Soul Rest  
Minds And Bodies Rhyme  
Your Touch Is Priceless  
I Am Blessed  
We Are Lovers  
I Am Blessed

You And I Wake Up Slowly  
And We Listen To The Human Race  
And We All Want A Break  
Or A Piece Of The Cake  
But We're Runnin'  
Out Of Time And Space

Well You And I  
We Wish Them Well  
Let The Race Begin  
You And I'll Stay In  
And We'll Get Us

Love The Quiet Times  
Talk With Our Bodies  
That's The Way  
We Know Best  
Soul Rest  
Minds And Bodies Rhyme  
Your Touch Is Priceless  
I Am Blessed  
We Are Lovers  
I Am Blessed

Soul Rest Makin' Love's Like Meditation  
I Can Read Your Mind  
Ev'ry Day's A Celebration  
Seek And Ye Shall Find  
Walk Away From Worthless Worry  
Leave All That Behind  
And Let Your Soul Rest  
He Did Not Want Him Or Sam To Wallow In Self Pity.  
Swan Wiped Her Tear Away And Says,Skylar Will Have A Life That Is Pleasing.  
Sam Says,I Hope So.  
Swan Says,Do Not Lose Hope.  
Sam Says,Okay.  
Swan Says,She Can Still Be Adopted By Anyone In Our Family If She Does Not Feel Happy In The Orphanage.  
Sam Smiled At Swan.  
They Fell Asleep   
The Flashback Ends As We See Swan Looking Guilty While Sam Waits For Swan's Response.


	14. Finding Skylar

In The Taping Room   
After Remembering About Skylar,  
Swan Now Sees Sam Being Angry.  
Sam Says,I Lied To Quinn And Willy About Having No Child,Husband.  
Because I Try To Forget About Skylar   
It Was Too Painful For Me To Talk About Her  
I Didn't Want Them To Know That..  
Also For A Another Reason That I Knew You Didn't Try To Get Her After I Died,  
You Should Feel Guilt After You Abandoned Her For 18 Years...  
Care To Explain Why?  
Swan Lied,I Cannot Afford It.  
Sam Wasn't Having It Of His Lies  
Swan Sees A Very Angered Sam,  
Sam Yelled,After Making Two Highly Popular Television Shows And Having A Big Mansion, I Think You're Anything But Too Poor To Pay A Cent!  
I Guess You Didn't Raise Her Because You Thought That She Was A Painful Reminder Of Myself  
You Let Her Suffer  
You Should Be Ashamed Of Yourself!!!!  
Why Would You Abandoned Her For 18 Years?  
Swan Explained Sadly,You're Right. I Know I Am Wrong.  
Swan Felt Guilt Building Inside Him  
Swan Sees Sam Calming Down,  
Sam Says,Please Try To Find Skylar   
I Beg You  
I Seen What You Have For Quinnana   
Love And Trust.  
I Want Skylar To Have You Too.  
Promise Me?  
Swan Says,Okay, I Will.  
Sam Says,She Needs You In Her Life Like I Needed You.  
Swan Smilies.  
Sam Faded Away From Swan.  
Swan Gets Up And Called His Father,  
Dr Phibes Sees Swan In The Taping Room,  
Swan Says,  
Is Skylar There?  
Dr Phibes Says,She's Not  
She Was Adopted At Age 14 By Paul Your Twin Brother  
Now She's 18 Now In 2016 Based What I Heard From Paul.  
Your Younger Twin Brother I Admired When You Guys Were Kids  
Call Paul.  
Swan Says,Thanks  
Hey, By The Way,  
I Saw Mom In A Dream And She Said She Misses You.  
Dr Phibes Smilie At Swan's Comment.  
Dr Phibes Hugged Swan.  
Swan Gets Out Of The Taping Room.


	15. Paul's memory of Skylar

Swan Sleeps With Erin Into The Night,  
We Cut To Paul Williams In His Own House At Night,  
Paul Walked In His Office,  
Paul Picked Up A Picture Of Paul And Skylar Happy In The Picture On His Desk,  
The Frame Says The Best Father Ever.  
Paul Remembered Sam And Thought Of Sam While Thinking About Skylar,  
Paul Says To Himself,  
Raising Skylar Is Like Sam But I Know Now What Swan Meant For A Great Daughter.  
Paul Puts Down The Picture.  
Paul Begins To Remember How He Got Skylar From The Orphanage When She Was 14.  
(Flashback)  
In 2012,  
At The Orphanage,Paul Williams Visits.  
Paul Wore A Replica Of Swan's Red And Black Bird Vest With Satin Red Suit Jacket With Matching Bellbottoms,Black Satin Dress Shirt With A Red And Orange Bird Patterned Ascot,The Curved Phatform Shoes With Short Huge Heels.  
He Remembered Swan Gave It To Him When Sam Lost Skylar When She Was Born.  
Paul Had On The Red Hippie Colored Glasses.  
Paul Noticed Dr Phibes Was Sick Of Seeing Skylar Being Sent To Unfit Foster Homes Where Skylar Was Abused A Lot.  
Paul Sees Dr Phibes Exhausted.  
Paul Says To Dr Phibes,Hey There Dad, If You Don't Mind,  
Is It Ok If I Raise Skylar?  
Dr Phibes Says,Why Not  
I Will Let You.  
They See Skylar Whom Is Age 14,  
Skylar Has A Round Angelic Face Much Like Swan's,Has Small Lips,  
She Has Hazel Eyes.  
Her Blonde Hair Was Like Sam's Hair But Dyed Red Mixed With A Little Bit Of Golden Blonde Hair To Look Like Flames.  
She Has A Athletic Built Body,  
She Has A Personality Which Was A Mix Of Sam's Wild Personality Which Has A Tomboyish, Sarcastic, Aggressive, And Sometimes-Bullying Bad Girl Traits Who Has No Respect For The Rules Or Other People Except Dr Phibes.  
Paul Knew It Is Possible That Her Mom's Bad Girl Demeanor Traits Skylar Has Used A Lot Is Just A Wall So People Can't Get Close To Her And Then Hurt Her.   
Consequently, She Frequently Gets Into Trouble.   
But She Is Also A Beautiful And Kind Person Who Cares Deeply For Her Great Grandfather Dr Phibes And Having A Lot Of Respect For Paul Because She Felt Like He Wrote How She Feels In Her Mind.  
Paul Noticed That She Has Swan Like Tempers,  
Mostly Having Swan's Devilish Dark Personality And Having Swan's Dark Evil Monstrous Nature Implied By Skylar Stabbing A Doll That Looks Like Swan With Scissors.  
There Were A Lot Of Ripped Holes In The Doll.  
Skylar Explained,It Showed How I Released My Anger Out Of Thinking About Swan.  
I Hate Him.  
This Doll Don't Work.  
Just Like Swan's Brain Don't Work.  
Paul Jokes A Bird Joke About Swan,  
Well, The Other Day I Ran Into Someone Who Started Talking To Me About Him. She Went On And On How She Liked His Show And When She Finished She Asked Me Why Such A Confused Expression On My Face. Then It Dawned On Me She Was Talking About Your Grandfather, Um, Swan, Not The Bird!  
Skylar Laughed At Paul's Joke.  
Skylar Says To Paul,  
Why Did You Want To Raise Me?  
I'm A Broken Mess So Anyway Enough About Me,  
I Like Beating People Up, Mel Brooks Comedy,Drawing   
'Finger Painting'/Painting,Willy Wonka Candies,Your Songs Which I Love Listening Over And Over Again.  
Skylar Smilies.  
Skylar Says,I Would Accept Being Adopted For You Because You Are Awesome To Me.  
I Like Popping Balloons, By Spitting Watermelon Seeds,Pranks,Singing Tap Dancing,Telling Lies Not So Much,Cooking,Picking Locks   
I Dislike Diet Root Beer/Soda,Effort,Child Abusers Which I Suffered From,   
Having My Hair Pulled,Homework,  
Letter "Q" (Because Of Its Pointless Tail), Mornings,Niceness   
People That Remind Me Of Swan,School (Except For Lunch)   
Striped Shirts On Boys,Teachers,The Word "Panties",Uncool Adults,The Petographers,The Dingo Channel,Copycats,Nerds,Techfoots   
Dinosaurs,Detention   
The Phantom Of The Paradise Because Of Swan.  
Not You Paul.  
I Fucking Hate Swan And Still Bitter About Him..  
Excuse My Language..  
So Next Juvy,Disney Comedy,Swan Being A Part Of Me.  
I Can Be Aggressive, Cruel And Immature, But Tries Hard To Be Like My Mom Towards Swan Even Though I Doesn't Seem To Know How To Call Swan Back Even He Hurt My Feelings.  
It Doesn't Work Every Time.  
He Never Ever Visits And I Had A Bad Stalker Like Harassing Series Of Phone Calls From Swan Yelling At Me Like I Hate You And Wish You Were Aborted Instead!  
I Will Never Adopt You..  
And Other Cruel Things To Me.  
Swan Keeps Harassing Me And I Kinda Wanted Break Ties From Him.  
I Hated Him Ever Since He Did That Every Day Even On My Birthday.  
I Thought You Looked Like Swan But Nicer And Fun.  
I Only Heard His Voice And Sees Pictures Of Him On The Walls Of The Orphanage.  
I Never Met Him,I Only Want You Because I Can Pretend He's Not Evil And Very Nice.  
He's A Cruel Cruel Person.  
Skylar Begins To Cry,  
Paul Wiped Her Tears And Hugs Skylar.  
Paul Says,Skylar Listen To Me,  
He Missed Much On You  
I Will Be Gladly To Have You  
Swan Is Regal And Luxurious As The Implicit Cultural Implications Given By His Name.   
As Well As Resembling An Inversion Of The Ugly Duckling Tale Seeing As He Becomes More And More Monstrous, From A Personality Trait I Seen From Him When He Tries To Hurt You And He Tried To Forget And Pretend That You And Your Mom Never Ever Existed.  
He Has Now A Negative Evil Mindset Which Terrified Me.  
I Hate Swan What He Done To You But I Don't Blame Him For Suffering And Hiding His Emotions.  
I Played Him Very Well In That Movie And I Promise I Will Be The Best Father For You And Will Never Be Like Him,  
Shame On Swan For Being Cruel To You  
I Promise That I Will Love You Since I Saw You Right Now  
You Are So Much Like Your Mom.  
Skylar Blushed And Says,Well I Know Little About Her Based On Dr Phibes Told Me About Her. Thanks  
Paul Says,  
Here's A Bird Fact  
Swans Are Also Known To Be Much More Vicious Than Their Appearance Lets On.  
Skylar Giggled At The Bird Fact But Knew It Was True.  
Skylar Hugged Paul.  
Paul Says To Dr Phibes, She's Very Interesting Much Like Her Mom  
I Will Want To Raise Her.  
Skylar Says,Sing Something For Me.  
I'm Your Biggest Fan.  
Paul Says,I'm Gladly To...  
Paul Decided To Cheer Skylar Up With A Song,  
Paul Sings A Song Written By Him,  
Time And Tide  
Your Rolling Rhythms  
Are The Music Of My Past  
Hard Times Move Slowly  
While The Good Times Move So Fast  
The Good Times Move So Fast

Roll On Time And Tide  
Your Summer Sunlight  
Seems To Melt Away Disguise  
Reflects The Woman Waiting  
In A Young Girl's Eyes,  
In A Young Girl's Eyes,

And Love  
There Is Love Enough For Two  
In Every Mornin'  
Come Let Us Taste It  
Find The Love  
In A Life So Quickly Thru  
An April Warning  
We Must Not Waste It  
It Warmed Paul's Heart To See Skylar Smile And Be Happy.  
Time And Tide  
I've Watched Your Perfect Sunsets Slip Into The Waves  
Your Light Has Gone,  
Your Beauty, Mind And Mem'ry Saves  
My Sweet Mem'ry Saves  
He Wanted Skylar To Have Happy Memories.  
After The Song Paul Sang,  
Skylar Commented,All Creative People Worry That Their Stuff Is Lame. It's An Artist Thing And I Love Your Work.  
It Is Not Lame At All.  
Paul Says,Oh Thank You Skylar.  
I Am Glad You Are Such A Big Fan.  
Paul Noticed That Skylar Does Have Somewhat Of A Soft Side, Especially When Paul Was Struck With Guilt While Thinking About Taking Swan's Place.  
Paul Suggested To Skylar,You Can Call Me Swan Or Paul   
Any Way You Want  
I Want You To Be Happy  
That Is Why I Wrote That Song For You.  
Skylar Says Happily,Okay, Thanks, Paul.  
Skylar Smiled At Paul.  
Paul Noticed Skylar Is Often Suspicious And Slightly Paranoid For The Weirdest Reasons.  
Paul Asked About It,Why Are You Suspicious And Paranoid.   
Skylar Explained,I Get Nightmares About Swan Every Night  
Him Hurting Me Like Those Foster Fathers Hurt Me.  
Your Singing Helps Me Calm Down My Nightmares.  
A Lot.  
Paul Hugged Skylar And Says,I Promise I Won't Let Swan Hurt You  
You Are A Special Thing To Me  
You Will Be Safe With Me.  
Skylar Feels Happy When Paul Says That.  
Skylar Realizes That Paul And Her Get Along Well.  
Skylar Says To Paul,We Will Get Along Just Fine.  
Paul Smilies At Skylar.  
Paul Says Something That Made Skylar Smilie,  
I Am Glad To Meet You.  
Skylar Says,Thanks.  
Paul Says,Anything Else You Would Like To Know? Or Would Like Me To Know?  
Skylar Asked,Why You Want To Adopt Me?  
Paul Repiled,Why I Decided To Raise You Because Swan Didn't Give A Shit About You  
But I Do Care About You...  
But I Think Swan Is Still Suffering From Your Mom's Death And Would Be Not Stable Enough To Take Care Of You.  
He Will Not Be Cruel To You Forever Not On My Watch.  
Skylar And Paul Hug Each Other.  
Skylar Says With Happy Tears,Oh Man, I Love You.  
Paul Says,I Love You Too.  
Skylar Says,I Don't Throw Around That Phrase So You Have To Be Special For Me To Say That To You.  
Skylar Hugs Dr Phibes Goodbye.  
Dr Phibes Felt Happy And Longing For Skylar.  
Dr Phibes Was Happy She Got Paul.  
Dr Phibes Liked Paul Than Swan And Even Pretended That Paul Was Swan.  
Dr Phibes Really Admired Paul's Work.  
Dr Phibes Wave Goodbye To Them.   
They Left The Orphanage.  
Paul Takes Skylar Home To His House  
Skylar's Adopted Name Is Skylar Reese Williams.  
Her Name Was On The Wall.  
Skylar Smiles At Paul.  
Paul Smilies Back.  
Skylar Glanced Around The Large, Luxurious Home, Growing In Excitement As She Saw Every Room And Its Splendid Details.   
"This Cannot Be Real. Pinch Me, I Must Be Dreaming," She Exclaimed.  
Paul Pinched Her.  
"Ouch!" She Cried. "This Is Real?!"  
She Suddenly Remembered A Line From The Song Touch.  
"Touch, I Remember Touch. You Convinced Me I'm Real!"  
She Smiled So Hard It Hurt Her Face.  
She Was So Happy She Hugged Paul And Cried Happy Tears.  
"I Love You! I Love You!"  
A Few Days Later,  
Hey," Skylar Said. "So, How Did Swan Treat My Mother?"  
"He Loved Your Mother," Paul Said. "She Was His Whole World. It Is Funny. Skylar, I Don't Mean Funny Haha I Mean Funny Strange. She Was Actually Rejected By Her Own Mother. Her Mother Despised Her For Some Reason. She Was The Only Person Who Ever Said She Was Not An Amazing Young Girl. Her Mother Did That Because She Grew Up In An Abusive Home. Swan Never Let Her Mother Get Away With Abuse. Your Mother Never Used Abuse As An Excuse To Hurt Others. She Knew What It Felt Like And Didn't Want Others To Suffer. That Is Something I Want You To Understand And Learn To Do."  
"I Don't Get It," Skylar Said. "Why Did Swan Abandon Me?"  
"It Was Your Grandmother Who Put You In The Orphanage. Your Mother And Grandfather Were Trying To Stop Her, But Failed. Swan Wanted To Adopt You When You Got Older, But When Your Mother Died, He Got Afraid. He Felt The Weight Of The World On His Shoulders. The Burden Was Too Much For Him. He Wanted To Get Rid Of Everything That Reminded Him Of Her. He Was Desperate To Get Rid Of The Emotional Agony He Was In."  
"Why Could He Never Get Over Her?" Skylar Asked. "I Know He Misses Her, But Come On! He Acts Like He Never Knew Love."  
"He Became Obsessed Of Ridding The World Of Your Mother's Memory. He Became Severely Depressed. I Think He Forgot How To Love. It Was A Self Protection Mechanism He Was Using. He Avoided People From Coming Close To Avoid Being Hurt," Paul Replied.   
"Seems Like He Took It A Bit Too Far," Skylar Commented.  
"I Agree," Paul Said. "In Fact, I Talked To Him The Other Day. I Told Him I Adopted You. He Said Good For Me. He Wanted Someone To Adopt You, Someone He Knew, But That Would Mean Reminding Himself Of Your Mother And He Refrained."  
"What Should We Do With Him?" Skylar Asked.  
"I Think We Should Just Be Kind To Him. Just Like Your Mother Would," Paul Replied.  
"By The Way," Skylar Asked. "Who Was My Father? What Happened To Him? Did He Abandon Me Too?"  
"No," Paul Said. "He Was Very Excited About Your Coming, But Unfortunately, He Died Shortly Before Your Birth By Murder."  
"Did You Know Him?" Skylar Asked.  
"I Did, Actually. He Was In The Band With Me In A 70S Band Along With Your Mother One Time. That Was Before Your Mother Was Expecting," Paul Replied.  
"Oh, Cool," Skylar Said.  
Paul Invited Quinnana Over.  
Skylar Sees Quinnana And They Talk Together.  
Skykar Says To Quinnana,What's Swan Like To You?  
Quinnana Repiled,He Is Like The Devil To Me.  
Skylar Says,Really!  
Quinnana Says,  
Yes, Really!  
He Even Tortured Me Yesterday.  
He Ran Me Over With The Clawmobile And Shot My Dog.  
Swan Did Cut My Arms.  
So I'm Trying To Understand What's His Motive For Hurting Me?  
Skykar Says,I Understand Your Feelings.  
He Did Harass Me When I Was Younger   
Like Death Threats   
I Really Want Him Now To Leave Me Alone.  
Quinnana Hugged A Crying Skylar.  
Skylar Says,Please Don't Ever Mention Me Or My Mom To Him  
I Hate To See What He Has Done To You Next.  
Quinnana Says To Skylar,  
Don't Worry, I Won't.   
Skylar Smilies At Quinnana.  
Skylar Says Happily,Nice To Meet You!  
Quinnana Says,Pleasure To Meet You.  
Skylar Says To Quinnana,Man Oh Man, I Must Be Seeing Double.  
You Look So Much Like Aunt Quinn  
Quinnana Smilies At Skylar's Remark.  
Quinnana Says,Thanks, I Get That A Lot.  
Hold On Swan Is Calling Me.  
Swan Says On The Phone,  
Are You Done Talking To The Failure Of A Abortion  
I Mean Skylar   
Ahahahahhahaha!!!!  
Skylar Begins To Tear Up At Swan's Hurtful Words.  
Quinnana Screamed,Don't Call Her That  
You Asshole!!!  
I Won't Let You Get Away With That!  
Fine I Will Be Tortured By Any Way You Want  
I'm Getting Sick Of Your Antics.  
Skylar Warned Quinnana About Swan,He Might Be Getting Worse, Please Be Careful. I Wonder What He Would Do To Me.  
Quinnana Says, Thanks  
I Gotta Go  
Call Me If He Gets You  
Love You   
Skylar Says,No, Don't Leave Me!  
Skylar Hugs Quinnana.  
Paul Says To Quinnana,You Take Care.  
Quinnana Says, You Too.  
Quinnana Hugged Paul.  
Quinnana Sees Swan With The Clawmobile In The Shadows.  
Quinnana Disappears Into The Red Fog.  
Quinnana Turns Around To Face Skylar   
Quinnana Says To Skylar,It's Not Your Fault  
Help Me..  
Her Voice Had No Emotion.  
Quinnana Turns Around And Disappeared Into The Red Fog.   
Paul And Skylar Get Inside Paul's House.  
They Go To The Living Room,  
Then Paul And Skylar Sleep On The Couch.  
The Next Day,  
Paul And Skylar Go To The Park.  
They Go To The Playground.  
Paul Lets Skylar Sit On The Swing.  
Paul Gently Pushed Skylar.  
Paul Says,I Have To Get Something From The Car  
Like A Present For You.  
Skylar Says,Oh, Okay.  
Paul Says,You Stay Put.  
I Will Be Right Back  
Skylar Says,Thanks But Take Your Time.  
Skylar Smilies When Paul Cupped Her Cheek.  
We See Paul Going To The Car With The Smilie On His Face.  
We Cut To Skylar Sitting Alone On The Swing.  
We See Black Gloves Roughly Pushed Skylar Down To The Ground.  
Skylar Fell Down On The Swing,  
Skylar Angrily Screamed Out,  
Who The Fuck Pushed Me Down!!!!!  
She Turns Around To See Who's Behind Her.  
Skylar Sees Swan With A Evil Grin.  
Swan Wore A Red Velvet Frockcoat With Black Trims With A Fire Designed Patterned Shirt With A Red And Black Skulls Patterned Waistcoat.  
There Were A Purple Bow Tie On The Shirt.  
Swan Wore Black Satin Bellbottoms.  
Skylar Did Not Like This At All.  
They Both Hear Her Phone Was Blaring Out Paul Williams Song Out Loud  
Never Thought I Got To Meet The Devil Lyrics.  
Skylar Thought The Lyrics Fit The Situation She Was In.  
The Verses Were  
Never Thought I'd Get To Meet The Devil  
Never Thought I'd Meet Him Face To Face..  
She Felt Rage As She Looked At Swan Face To Face.  
Swan Gives A Evil Grin At Skylar When He Heard The Lyric Blared Out.  
Heard He Always Worked Alone  
That He Seldom Wrote Or Use The Phone  
So I Walked Right Up To Meet Him At His Place  
Skylar Chose The Song Because That Fit The Situation  
As The Song Ends,  
Skylar Did Not Want Him To Be Anywhere Near Her.   
She Grew Hatred For Him.  
Swan Gets Quinnana Behind Him,  
Quinnana Has Cuts And Bruises All Over Her.  
Swan Says Evilly,  
Oh Well This Can Be You  
My Granddaughter/Your Cousin Quinnana Can Be You  
I Love To Torture Her Just To Pretend It Was You   
Hearing Your Screams And All.  
Say Goodbye!!!!  
Swan Evilly Laughed.  
Skylar Felt Intense Fear.  
Skylar Screamed,Quinnana   
Get Out Of There!!!  
He's The Devil.  
Quinnana Says, I Have To... Skylar   
Quinnana Puts On A Choker And Attached A Leash It To The Choker.  
Quinnana Has No Emotion On Her Face.  
Quinnana Quietly Accepted What Was Coming To Her Next.  
Quinnana Says, It's For Your Safety   
I Don't Want You To Get Hurt.  
Swan Evilly Says,Good Girl.  
Swan Petted Quinnana's Hair.  
Swan Evilly Grins.  
Swan Begins To Reach Out To Skylar,  
As Swan Gets Close To Skylar's Face  
She Can See The Evil And Malice In His Eyes.  
It Gave Her Chills Down Her Spine When Seeing Swan's Crazed Evil Facial Expressions.  
Skykar Turns Around To See Paul Walking Towards Skylar   
A Distance Way.  
Skykar Screamed Out,  
Paul!!!!!  
She Sees Paul Running To Skylar.  
Paul Cradled Skylar.  
Skykar Was Shaking.  
Paul Calms Her Down.  
Paul Says,What Happened?  
What"S Wrong?  
Skylar Says,Swan Was Here  
He Brought Quinnana And I Think He Took It Too Far.  
He Wanted To Show Me He Tortured Her And Pretend It Was Me.  
Skylar Turns Around And She Didn't See Swan And Quinnana There.  
Skylar Muttered,He Was Here A Second Ago.  
Paul Can See Swan And Quinnana Running A Distance Away.  
Paul Gets To Run After Them.  
Paul Tried To Catch Them But The Limo Sped Away Before Paul Gets The Chance,  
Paul Yelled, You Will Not Get Away With This!  
Paul Gets Skylar.  
They Begins To Walk In The Park.  
A Few Moments Later,  
Paul Held Skylar Behind On His Back.  
Skylar Laughed Happily.  
Paul Says To Skylar,Don't You Like Piggy Back Rides?  
Skylar Says To Paul,Yes, I Never Did Before.  
Paul Says To Skylar While Making Her Smilie Even More, That Makes It Even More Special!  
Paul Begins To Slip On The Ground.  
They Fall Down To The Ground.  
They Get Up.  
They Bumped Into Swan.  
Swan Sees Paul And Skylar Face To Face.  
Swan Was With Quinnana.  
Paul Yelled, I Know What You Have Done With Quinnana   
Logan And Willy Told Me,  
I Won't Let You Hurt Poor Skylar   
Paul Sees Swan Trying To Walk Towards Skylar.  
Paul Blocked Skylar.  
Paul Says With Anger,Don't Ever Get Near Her.  
Swan Stepped Back.  
Swan Says, I Won't   
How Sweet Fresh Meat..  
You Think You Are Better Than Me?  
Swan Evilly Laughed.  
Skylar Punched Swan In The Face.  
Paul Says,Skylar   
Violence Is Not The Answer   
But I Let You Hurt The Sad Pathetic Asshole Excuse Of A Grandfather   
That Is Swan.  
Skylar Smilies At Paul's Words.  
Skylar Says To Paul,You Will Stand Up For Me, Will You?  
Paul Says To Skylar,Always.  
They Turn To See Swan.  
Swan Says,I Will Get You Skylar.  
Paul Says, Um No  
Oh Please You Won't  
Not As Long As You Are An Evil Brute.  
Swan Gets Up And Sees Skylar Giving Swan The Bird.  
Swan Frowned.  
Paul Looked Behind Him At Skylar Whose Eyes Were Averted The The Ground As The Young Girl Hid Behind Paul Shyly,  
Skylar Says To Swan, What Are You Going To Do Now?  
Swan Says,Why, Only To Bring You Sweet Things, My Dear.  
Skylar Scoffed, Her Anger At Swan Peaking As She Looked Incredulously At Him,Yeah, Right!  
Swan Says Something Hurtful To Skylar,You Are Pathetic.  
Skylar Cried At Swan's Hurtful Words And Yelled In Emotional Anger,If Anyone Is Pathetic It's You!  
Swan And Paul See Skylar Behind Paul Again.  
Skylar Stood Behind Paul In Complete Silence, The Only Part Visible To Swan Being The Arms Magically Appearing Around Paul's Abdomen.  
In An Attempt To Make The Situation Less Awkward,  
Paul Tried To Prod Skylar For Some Kind Of Interaction,Skylar Honey, Do You Have Anything You Want To Say To Swan?  
Maybe Being More Open Will Make Him Show A Better Side Of Himself.  
That Was The Last Thing On Skylar's Mind And Unknown To Paul,   
She Was Silent For More Reasons That Just Fear.   
The Young Girl Was Censoring Herself.  
A Bit More Perceptive Was Swan Who Was Expecting The Girl To Be Angry At Him To Some Degree,   
Swan Says,It's Okay. You Don't Have To Hide Your Feelings.  
What Did You Say?  
Skylar Released Her Arms From Around Paul's Body And Ran In Front Of Swan,  
Skylar With Cold Tears Streaming Down Her Face And She Angrily Yelled,You Loved My Momma.  
Skylar Wiped A Cheek And Gave A Sniff Before Yelling At Swan Again,  
But You Never Loved Me?!  
Paul Was Caught Off Guard By Skylar's Outburst, Caught Between Understanding It And Knowing Paul Should Calm Her Down, Giving Swan The Stage To Respond.   
Swan Bent Down To Skylar's Level And Looked Her In Her Tearful Eyes, His Voice Tender And Sad,I Sure Did Love You, My Dear.  
Swan Reached A Hand Out To Wipe Her Tears Away On One Cheek,   
Skylar Shying Away From His Touch And Says,  
Like I Could Ever Tell!  
Skylar Slapped Swan's Hand Away And Screamed At The Man,Her Anger Having Peaked  
Skylar Was Not Liking The Awkward Man's Sudden Physical Contact,  
And She Yelled,I Don't Even Think You Can Be A Good Man Ever Again!  
Fuck You!!!!!!!!!!  
I Can't Even Trust You!  
It Was Then That Paul Managed To Find Her Voice, Grabbing The Arm Of Skylar That Had Hit Swan While Scolding As Well,  
Skylar Watch Your Language!  
I Know You Are Angry.  
Skylar Might Have Been A Child, But She Was Strong, And With A Second Of Struggle Escaped From Paul's Grip.   
Skylar Dashed Forward A Step To Dodge Paul's Next Attempt To Grab Her, Almost Colliding Right Into Swan,  
Skylar Screamed At Paul About Swan,  
He Is Related To The Devil, Isn't He?  
Skylar Was Crying On The Ground.  
Skylar Gets Up.  
Paul Picks Up Skylar On His Back.  
Skylar Kissed Paul On The Forehead  
Swan Felt Broken To See The Two Happy.  
Paul Says,At Least I'm Better At Raising Her,  
Man, I Would Hate To Be The One Skylar Is Mad At.  
Skylar Says Something Hurtful To Swan,You Are The Devil! You Won't Change! You Are Not Nice!   
Swan Felt His Heart Broken When He Heard Her Hurtful Words.  
Swan Could See A Bit Of Sonya And Sam In Skylar.  
Skylar Bit Swan's Finger When Swan Tried To Caress And Touch Skylar.  
Swan Screamed In Pain.  
Paul And Skylar Chuckled At Swan's Girlish Screaming   
Swan Says,Skylar Bit Me!  
Paul Says To Skylar, He Doesn't Look Hurt.  
Tug On Swan's Hair.  
Skylar Says Evilly To Swan,Oh, You Think That Was Bad?  
Swan Screamed At Skylar Pulling His Hair.  
Skylar Evilly Laughed.  
Swan Says,Skylar, Please!  
I Promise To Leave You Alone.  
I Can Be Honest, Trust Me.  
Swan Was The One Looking At The Ground Now, Starting To Realize Just How Much His Actions Had Effected Skylar And Says To Paul,I Want Down!  
Skylar Gave A Huff And Gets Down From Paul's Back  
She Dashed Towards Paul's Car,  
Leaving The Two Adults Behind.   
Swan Was Starting To Feel Terrible, And He Didn't Even Know Exactly Why.   
Paul Had No Idea How To Deal With The Situation, But Decided To At Least Show The Man Some Respect, Even If He Deserved Almost None For What He Did For Skylar,  
Paul Placed His Hand On Swan's Shoulder And Gave Him A Sympathetic Look,  
She Will Warm Up To You One Day.  
Swan Sadly Nodded, Otherwise Silent Because Of His Complete Inexperience With This Sort Of Situation, Silently Leaving Paul.  
Swan Goes To The Limo And The Limo Speeds Away.  
We Fade To Black  
Paul Wanted Swan To Accept Skylar. He Was Going To Try To Talk Him Into It.   
If Swan Accepted Skylar, Maybe She Would Be More Accepting Of Him.   
So One Day When They Ran Into Swan At The Park,   
Paul Said, "Oh, Hey There. Say Hello To Your Grandfather, Sweetie."  
Skylar Retreated Behind Paul.   
Swan Kneeled Down And With A Fake Smile Said In A Squeaky Voice,"Don't Be Shy."  
Skylar Stuck Her Tongue Out At Him.  
"Can I Tell You Something?"   
Paul Asked As Swan Stood Up.   
"Just Because She Reminds You Of Sam Is No Reason To Hate Her. Sam Would Be Disappointed If She Saw How You Treated Her Daughter."  
"How Do You Know Sam Isn't That Already? She Told Me," Swan Said.  
"She Told You?" Paul Asked.  
"Yes She Did," Swan Said. "She Talks To Me In My Dreams. I Can Still See Her, Talk To Her, But It's Not The Same As If She Is Physically Alive."   
"Do You Not Care? Do You?" Paul Asked.  
"I Do," Swan Replied.  
"Oh Really? You Sure Don't Act Like It!" Paul Said.  
"Well Why Do You Care?" Yelled Swan.  
"You Are Hurting Everyone, Not Just Skylar, Quinnana. You Are Hurting Everyone Including Yourself. And If You Really Cared You Would Stop," Paul Said.  
"Yeah, He's Just A Physchopath," Skylar Commented.  
Swan Did Feel Guilt.   
He Remembered Promising He Would Stop.  
"Listen, I Really Want To Change, But I Need Help," Swan Admitted.  
"Okay," Paul Said. "Will You Accept Skylar?"  
Swan Thought About It.  
Would He Do It For Sam? Why Yes He Would.   
She Wanted Her Daughter To Live A Positive Life And He Was Making It Difficult On Her.   
So He Decided He Would Accept Skylar.  
"Yeah," Swan Replied."I Will Visit Her But Not Hurt Her. Hopefully She Will Warm Up To Me."  
The Flashback Ends As Paul Heard Skylar.


	16. Swan and Skylar's confrontation

Paul Sees Skylar Now Aged 18 In 2016,  
She Still Aged Beautifully.  
She Now Has Thin Eyebrows,Eyelashes,Long Nose,Thin Full Lips  
Her Beautiful Facial Structure Was A Oval Shaped Face,  
Round Flat Chin,Sharp Cheekbones  
Much Like Sam's Facial Features And A Little Bit Of Swan's.  
She Doesn't Really Look Happy Or Mad Or Sad.  
She Looks Calm With A Sad Puzzled Expression On Her Face.  
She Listens To John Lennon Mother Lyrics,  
John Lennon Sings The Song In Emotional Tones Like Sadness And Anger Which Skylar Could Relate To,  
The Verses Were  
Mother, You Had Me But I Never Had You  
I Wanted You, You Didn't Want Me  
So I, I Just Gotta Tell You  
Goodbye, Goodbye

Father, You Left Me But I Never Left You  
I Needed You, You Didn't Need Me  
So I, I Just Gotta Tell You  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Skylar Felt Anger And Sadness While Listening To The Lyrics  
Children, Don't Do What I Have Done  
I Couldn't Walk And I Tried To Run  
So I, I Just Gotta Tell You  
Goodbye, Goodbye

John Screamed In Emotional Pain In The Lyrics  
Creating A Sad Tone To The Song,  
Mamma, Don't Go  
Daddy, Come Home  
(4X)  
She Knew Her Parents Loved Her And Wanted Her, But Out Of Uncontrollable Circumstances, They Were Banished Out Of Her Life. She Wanted Them.  
Skylar Says,I Listened To John Lennon Mother  
Because I Feel So Abandoned. My Parents Died Before I Could Even Fully Know Them. Sometimes I Feel Like I've Been Abandoned By Everyone.  
Paul Says,Everyone Is An Over Exaggeration. Clearly, I Have Not Abandoned You.  
They Begin To Smile At Each Other.  
Paul Says,I Think I Want Swan Might Come Over To See You  
You Two Haven't Get Along.  
You Never Talked To Him.  
Can You Try?  
Please Behave  
I Know You Two Hate Each Other.  
Skylar Says,I Know,Paul  
But I Will Try Ok?  
If He Hurts Me  
I Will Call You  
Paul Says,That Sounds Like A Deal.  
Paul Smiles.  
Paul Opens The Door,  
It Was Swan  
Paul Noticed Swan Was Wearing A Peacock And Ravens,Swans Pattern Purple And Pink Satin Dress Shirt,Green And Orange Peacock Waistcoat Lapel Pattern, A Red And Black Raven Ascot Pattern,  
A Rainbow Suit Jacket And Matching Bellbottoms Outfit With Purple And Blue Patterned Gloves,  
Swan Says To Paul,  
Hey, There. Nice Of You To Invite Me Over.  
Paul Says To Swan,My Pleasure, And Interesting Outfit You Have There I Must Add.  
Skylar Hid Behind Paul.  
Skylar Sees Swan.  
Skylar Says To Swan,  
Oh Well Well,  
Is This The Dorian Gray Figure  
Or It Perfer To Be Called Swan?  
Are They The Same?  
Skylar Sticks Her Tongue Out.  
Swan Knew What She Meant By Dorian Gray  
The Story Of The Old Man Looking Young Forever.  
Swan Knew He Was The Real Life Dorian Gray.  
Swan Faceplamed As He Asked Paul,  
Did You Let Her Watch Phantom Of The Paradise And Letting Her Read The Portrait Of Dorian Gray To Get The Reference?  
It's Not Funny I Tell You,  
Why Are You Laughing?  
Paul Joked,Why, What Is Not To Say About Your Endless Youthfulness? Man, You Are What...Eighty? No? Well You Look Twenty-Ish!  
Skylar Says Something Funny About Swan's Youthfulness,  
Man If He Was Murdered The Forensic Scientists Will Find His Remains To Be That Of A Twenty Year Old, But Records Say He Is 76! Ha!  
Paul Laughed At Her Joke.  
Swan Frowns At Her Joke.  
Skylar Says Something To Paul,  
I Thank You For Everything Like Raising Me Right  
And Helping Me Recover My Child Sexual Abuse Past Behind Me.  
I Love You.  
More Than Words, And I Mean That, Every Word.  
Skylar Hugged Paul.  
Paul Says To Skylar,  
I Will Always Love You More Than Swan Ever Did For Sam.  
I Never Imagined Ever Doing That Until Now.  
Swan Felt Replaced By Paul.  
He Felt Shame As He Saw Paul Hug Skylar.  
Swan Felt Stupid For Not Raising Skylar But He Saw Paul Doing A Better Job Than Him.  
Swan Walks Inside,  
Swan Walks Over The Couch.  
Skylar Sits Along With Swan A Distance Apart.  
Swan Sees Paul.  
Paul Says,I Will Be Right Back  
You Two Behave  
Skylar I Know You Are A Good Girl But Not Swan.  
Skylar Smiled.  
Skylar Joked,Swan Looked Like A Girl  
You Look Like A Girl Since You Say You And Momma Look A Lot Alike!  
Paul Says Along With Skylar,  
Well You Look Like A Girl!...Wait, You Are A Girl!  
They Laugh Together But Not Swan.  
Swan Felt Disappointed,  
Paul Leaves The Room.  
Swan Sees Cameras On The Ceilings Everywhere Much Like Swan Did In His House,  
Swan Thought That Paul Was Very Very Protective Of Skylar.  
Swan Says To Himself,Paul Knew About What I Said Hurtful To Skylar Years Ago.  
He Problemly Has A Taping Room Like I Do To Check On Me And Skylar.  
Swan Felt That Paul Was Scared Of Losing Skylar To Swan Because Paul Was Afraid That Swan Would Hurt Her.  
Paul Goes In The Mirrored Hallways Making Sure Swan And Skylar Don't Follow Him.  
Paul Goes In A Mirror And The Mirror Is Closing Behind Him.  
Paul Actually Goes To A Replica Of The Taping Room From The Film.  
Paul Sits Down On The Red Chair.  
Then Paul Turns On The Security Cameras On.  
Paul Watches Swan And Skylar.  
Paul Says To The Monitor Screen With A Serious Tone,  
Swan You Better Not Hurt Her  
She Has Suffered Much.  
And All Because Of You And You Have Done Enough!  
Paul Gets A Disturbing Look On His Face When He Sees Swan Trying To Be Nice.  
Paul Thought Swan Was Pulling A Act On Her To Lure Her In.  
Paul Says To The Screen Where Swan Smilies,  
You Better Not Screw It Up Or I'm Coming To Get You.  
I Mean It, Not Kidding, No Joke!  
We Cut To Swan And Skylar Not Having Eye Contact With Each Other.  
Meanwhile Swan Tried To Start Up A Conversation With Skylar.  
She Shut Him Down Every Time He Try To Talk To Her.  
Swan Thought Ok She's Really Emotionally Attached To Paul.  
She Hates Me.  
Swan Says To Skylar While Trying To Make A Connection With Her,I Loved You When You Were A Little Bitty Baby.  
Skylar Turns Around With A Frown On Her Face And Says,Oh, Really?  
Swan Excitedly Says,Yes, Yes I Did!  
Skylar Begins To Close Swan Off,Suuuurrrrrree.  
Swan Says,I Mean It!  
Skylar Says Rudely,Shut Up!  
Swan Says With Desperate Pleas,Skylar, Please, Trust Me!  
Skylar Says Something Really Hurtful To Swan That Made Swan Cry,  
I Cannot Believe You Ever Loved Me.  
Swan Says With Tears,I Am Sorry For All I Have Done To You And I Will Make It Right!  
We Cut To See Paul With A Frown,  
Paul Closely Watches Their Conversation,  
Paul Sees Swan Genuinely Trying To Want To Talk To Skylar,  
Paul Was Surprised That Swan Still Has Compassion And Caring,  
He Waits For Quinnana.  
Paul Remembered Quinnana And He Sees Her Walk In The Taping Room,  
Quinnana Grabbed A Chair And Sits Next With Paul.  
Quinnana Looks Beautiful All Her Life,  
Her Facial Features Are Long Straight Dark Blonde Hair With Bangs Hanging Down Covering The Chin.  
Round Lighter Dark Skin Tone Face.  
Round Nose.  
Thick Pink Lips.  
Clunky Black Glasses.  
Chocolate Brown Eyes.  
She Has Thin Eyebrows And Eyelashes.  
Paul Hired Quinnana To Check On Swan And Skylar's Behavior,  
Quinnana Knew That Paul Was So Overprotective Of Skylar.  
Quinnana Says,I Think They Are Trying To Get Along  
I Think...  
I Can't Say.  
He Could Just Be Setting Her Up So He Can Attack Her Again Like He Does Me All The Time.  
Paul Asked Her,Is Swan Still Trying To Get Over Sam?  
I Seen How He Cuts Himself And Always Sees His Cuts On His Hands.  
I Think That's Why Swan Wore Gloves All Time.  
Is He Ok?  
I Mean He Is Seriously Okay?  
Quinnana Says,He'll Be Fine Eventually. Right Now He Is A Bit Looney Tunes To Put It Mildly. Just Know He Could Be A Lot Worse, A Lot!  
Her Statement Made Paul Relieved,  
Paul Says,That's Good To Know.  
By The Way, You Always Look So Nice.  
Paul Smiled At Quinnana And Playfully Plays With Her Hair.  
Paul's Smile Disappeared As He Saw Skylar Crying.  
Paul Wore A Angered Frown On His Face.  
Paul Says,What Is He Up To Now?  
Quinnana Says,Who Knows?  
Paul Says,We Should Do Something.  
Quinnana Any Suggestions?  
Quinnana Says,Maybe You Should Just Give Them More Time To Warm Up To Each Other.  
Paul Says,Good Idea.  
Paul Thought Swan Might Feel Sad Because Of He Missed Out On Her Growing Up.  
He Might Also Feel Extremely Happy To Have Her Back In His Life.  
Paul Says To Himself,  
Try All You Want Swan  
You Are Never Getting Her To Open Up.  
She Doesn't Change Her Mind Easily At All.  
Paul Decided To Sing To Get Swan Get Skylar To Open Up.  
We Cut To Swan And Skylar Heard Paul Singing Bitter Honey  
Over The Wall Speakers Where They Are Standing On The Floor.  
The Verses Were  
I Should Have Known That You Would Treat Me This Way  
I Should Have Known I Should Have Stayed Alone  
If I Just Used My Head I'd Have Sent You Away  
If Only Somehow I Knew What I Know Now

Your Love Is Bitter Honey, Sweet And Sour  
Bitter Honey, You Sometime Thing  
Bitter Honey I Know Your Power  
I've Asked You To Leave But Never Let You  
I Learned To Forgive But Not Forget You

It Must Be Love That Has Kept Me This Way  
It Made Me Your Slave, It Made Me Behave  
It's Not Love At Its Best But Could Have Been Some Day  
I'll Wait And I'll See, You're Worth It To Me  
Swan And Skylar Felt Like The Song Was Very Bittersweet.

I Love You, Bitter Honey, Sweet And Sour  
Bitter Honey, You Sometime Thing  
Bitter Honey I Know Your Power  
I've Asked You To Leave But Never Let You  
I Learned To Forgive But Not Forget You

Bitter Honey, Sweet And Sour  
Bitter Honey, You Sometime Thing  
Bitter Honey, I Know Your Power  
Bitter Honey, I've Felt Your Sting  
Skylar Was Being Bitter Because Swan Left Her. Now Swan Wants To Make That Up For Her The Lost Time.  
Paul Puts The Microphone Down On A Table.  
Paul And Quinnana Gets Up And Gets Out Of The Taping Room,  
Paul Walks Over To The Kitchen To Get The Swan Shaped Cookies.  
Paul Ate One Raven Shaped Cookie.  
Paul Likes Ravens More Than Swans The Bird.  
Quinnana Followed Paul.  
We Cut To See Swan And Skylar Looking At Each Other.  
Then They Begin To Talk Again,  
Swan Says,So Um, What Made You Think I Don't Care About You?  
Skylar Says,I Think You Would Know...Because You Abandoned Me!  
Swan Says,Oh, Okay, Now We Can Actually Have A Conversation And You Not Just Griping At Me Without Telling Me Why!  
They Begin To Argue Over Swan Abandoned Skylar Out Of Fear 18 Years Ago.  
Skylar Yelled,You Could Have Given Me To Someone Else In The Family!  
Swan Yelled,But The Rest Of Your Family Is Either Dead Or Unfit To Raise Children Because They're Abusive!  
Skylar Screamed Out,What Made You Say That They Are Abusive?  
Swan Yelled,Your Grandmother Was Raised In An Abusive Home So You Would Have Been Raised In An Abusive Home Anyway.  
Skylar Cried With Anger And Disrespecting Her Mother Sam On Purpose To Hurt Swan Even More,  
Well Momma Could Have Freakin Taken Me! She Could Have Raised Me Herself! And Who Was She To Have A Baby So Young?  
Swan Felt Hurt By Skylar's Words.  
Swan Almost Choked Skylar When She Took Her Words Too Far.  
Swan Yelled At Skylar,If You Ever Ever Disrespect Your Mother In The Front Of Me  
I Will End You...  
I Will Fucking End You!!  
Your Mother Became Pregnant Because I Let Her Make Love To Your Daddy At A Young Age. You Don't Know How Much She Did Want You!  
Skylar Says,I Am Not Angry At Her I Am Angry At You.  
I Am Just Like Sonya  
Your Exwife  
Only Worse.  
And I Cannot Believe You Let Momma Get Away With That. What Is Wrong With You?!  
Swan Yelled,You Better Fucking Stop  
Skylar!!!  
Skylar Says While Mocking Swan,Oh Boo Hoo  
Do You Need Something To Cut On  
Even Yourself  
Swan I Am Trying To Say You Brought This Upon Yourself.  
Skylar Evilly Laughed.  
Swan Wasn't Having It Of Her Hurtful Words,  
Swan Gets Angry At Skylar,  
How?!  
Skylar Taunted Swan Hurtfully,Why, You Let Momma Have Sex With Her Boyfriend As A Young Teen And She Became Pregnant. I Was Born And Taken Away And My Anger Is Purely Because Of You.  
Swan Yelled,Will You Stop Guilting Me Already?!  
Swan Was Beginning To Fight Skylar As She Taunted Him.  
Swan And Skylar Pull Each Other's Hair And Fight.  
Paul And Quinnana Run Over To Them  
Then Paul And Quinnana Broke The Fight Between Them,  
Paul And Swan Face Each Other,  
Swan And Paul Heard A 1980'S Synth Pop Rock Melody In The Background,  
Paul Sings,  
You're A Loser  
An Abomination In The Eyes Of Any Sensitive Man  
And You're A Blind Alley Cruiser  
Always Heading Down A Losing Street  
Dreaming That You're Screaming At Fate  
You're A Dead End, Dead Beat, Nowhere Mister  
With A Kisser Like A  
Mississippi Alligator's Sister  
Swan Sings,  
I Took As Much Of You As Any Man Can!  
You've Lost Your Heart  
Paul Sings,  
You've Lost Your Cause  
Swan Sings,  
You Lost Your Baby When You Let Me Lose Everything..  
You Lost Your Mind, You've Lost Your Grip  
So Say Bye-Bye  
Paul Sings,  
We Lost Sam Now You Lost Skylar You Might Think  
And If I'm Losing You, Well That's Too Bad  
Oh Well You Gonna Give Her Up...  
By Being Evil..  
Swan Sings,  
Well The Best Thing You Could Ever Do Is Die  
Paul Sings,  
You're A Failure  
A Malformation In The Guise Of Many And Also Ran  
You're Evil Unlike Me  
No No No!  
Swan Sings,  
And You're A Weeper And A Whiner  
Always Treading On The Toes Of The Great  
Generally Spreading Your Weight  
You're A Caring,Loving Creature  
A Pupil With A Talent Than I Do..  
Who's No Better Than The Teacher  
Paul Sings,  
I Took As Much Of You As Any Man Can  
Swan Sings,  
You've Lost Your Heart  
It's Because You Let Skylar Hate Me...  
Paul Sings,  
You've Lost Your Cause  
Oh No  
I Didn't Let You Hurt Her  
She Hates You  
I Didn't Made Her Do That  
Your Evil Behavior Made You Do That...  
That's The Way It's Gonna Be...

Swan Sings,  
I'm Not Scared Of You...  
You Lost Your Mind When You Lost Your Grip On Skylar  
So Say Bye-Bye To Her

Paul Sings,  
You Lost Your Home,Your Family  
You Have Insanity...  
You've Lost Compassion Now You're Losing Me...  
But Not Skylar  
She Belongs To Me  
Not You  
Yooou...  
Swan Was Getting Fed Up With Being Told How Bad He Was And Deep Down He Knew It Was The Truth And He Tried Making The Person Who Told Him He Was Bad Look Like The Bad One.

Swan Sings,  
Well The Best Thing You Could Ever Do Is Die

Paul Sings,  
Well The Best Thing You Could Ever Do Is Die

Swan Sings,  
Well The Best Thing You Could Ever Do Is Die!

Paul Sings,  
Well You Are Wrong  
Better Think What You Are Going  
Skylar Is Not A Thing...  
You Never Gonna Gonna Get Her Open Up  
All You Have To Do Is Be Like Me!  
You Are My Ying And Yang  
Can't You See  
You Will Be Lost Without Her If You Don't Let Her In..  
Paul Stops Singing,  
Paul Didn't Want To Stop Trying To Make Swan Accept Skylar.  
Paul Smilies At Swan Giving A Shocked Expression.  
Paul Sighed.  
Paul Says To Skylar,I Know It Is Hard But  
Tell Swan About Your Past  
Skylar Says To Paul,I Will Try.  
Skylar Starts To Remember  
(Flashback)  
Skylar Could Barely Remember Her Mother. She Could Remember Her Mother Visiting Her A Lot And Giving Her Cuddles And Kisses And Playing With Her And Telling Her Stories. Skylar Loved Her Mother.

She Could Not Remember Swan At All.

One Day When She Was Four, Her Mother Never Came.

Skylar Waited Yearning For Her Mother.

Swan Came One Day In The Orphanage Where She Was Well Taken Care Of And Said, "Do You Want Your Mommy?"  
Skylar Replied Yes, And She Could Remember Her Grandfather With The Saddest Face She Had Ever Seen.

Skylar Asked Where Her Momma Was, And Swan Said, "She Is In Heaven Today. She Is In A Much Better Place Than You And I. She Would Love To Be With You Today...But...She Can't. She Cannot Ever Again Until Death Calls." Swan Began To Cry. Skylar Was So Confused. She Was Too Young To Have Known What He Meant By All That.

She Didn't Understand Her Mother Died. She Had And Still Has A Hard Time Accepting Her Mother Died.

She Has An Even Harder Time Accepting Swan Abandoned Her.

Swan Said, "I'm Sorry, I Cannot Raise You. I Feel Like A Failure, And You Would Be Better Off In A Better Home." He Sent Her To A Foster Home. Skylar Was With Different Children Of Various Ages, Identities, And Backgrounds.

Some Of Them Were Okay, Some Of Them Were Horrible.

The Foster Parents Let The Kids Get Away With Everything Such As Fights And Doing Things Without Proper Permission. They Never Let Skylar Get Away With Anything, Though.

She Was Punished For Things She Didn't Even Do Things That Her Foster "Siblings" Did.

She Suffered Anxiety, Fear, Insomnia, And Depression.

She Knew She Did Not Deserve To Be Punished For No Proper Reason.

Every Time She Dared Stand Up For Herself, Off She Went To Other Foster Homes.

She Was Ignored Like She Wasn't There.

She Would Have Nightmares If She Was Blessed With A Good Nights Sleep, And She Would Start Screaming Momma, Momma, And Would Not Stop Until Her Throats Felt Raw From Yelling At The Top Of Her Lungs.

Her Foster "Siblings" And "Parents" Would Scream Profanity And Shut Up At Her At Her Every Outburst.

They Never Cared To Comfort Her.

Skylar Was A Very Sweet Girl Deep Down, But Her Raising Gave Her Thick Skin And A Hardened Heart.

She Wasn't A Physchopath Like Her Grandfather.

She Cared Deeply For Others, She Only Acted Like She Didn't.

She Cried All The Time For Her Momma. She Came To Know During Her School Days That Her Mother Died.

She Didn't Have All Bad Days.

She Loved A Few Foster Parents And "Siblings" Because They Were Kind And Loving Towards Her, But Unfortunately Some They Died Or Sent To Other Foster Care Centers.

The Void In Skylar's Heart Was Greater Than Herself.

She Wanted It Badly To Be Filled.

She Tried Hard To Be Positive, But It Is Hard When Your Natural Frame Of Mind Is Aggravatingly Set Towards The Negative. Skylar Believed In Heaven And She Believed The Devil Was A Fallen Angel.

She Wasn't Ungrateful.

She Was Finally Adopted And Is Even Grateful For The Bad Foster Parents And "Siblings" Because They Made Her Who She Is Today.

She Is A Very Strong Minded And Willed Young Lady.

She Isn't Scared To Show Her True Emotions And Feelings.

Sometimes She Wonders What It Would Have Been Like If She Was Raised By Her Beautiful, Sweet Momma, But Then Again, She Knew Her Momma Wouldn't Want To Live Through The Bad Things Skylar Went Through.

At Least She Isn't Hurting, Skylar Knows.

Skylar Wanted Swan To Know She Wasn't A Horrible Person.

She Felt Like He Was Punishing Her For Something That Wasn't Her Fault. Skylar Hated Injustice.

She Decided Maybe One Day When She Gets Old Enough To Go To College She Will Study Law.

It Wasn't Her Fault She Was Born.

She Isn't Mad Because Her Mother Got Pregnant At Fourteen, It Is Too Late For That And It Is What It Is.

She Is More Angry What Is Happening Now. What Happened When She Was In Foster Care Doesn't Affect Her Today, But What Swan Did Does.  
After The Long Flashback Ends,Skylar Sighed.  
Swan Says,Most Days I Wish I'd Never Met You 'Cause Then I Could Sleep At Night. I Didn't Have To Walk Around With The Knowledge That There Was Someone Like You Out There. I Didn't Have To Watch You Throw It All Away.  
Paul Says,Throw What Away? I Just Picked Something Up You Littered And Put It Where It Belonged. You Treated Skylar Like Trash. She Deserves To Be Treated Way Better Than That.  
Swan Says,Lets See What She Had To Say.  
They Turn To Skylar.  
Paul Hands Swan A File.  
They Both Say To Skylar,Tell Us About Your Foster Care Experiences.  
Skylar Says,My Foster Fathers Used To Be One Mean Fuckin' Drunk.  
He'd Come Home Hammered, Looking To Whale And Lust On Somebody.  
So I'd Provoke Him, So He Wouldn't Go After Me  
Interesting Nights Were When He Really Came In My Bed And Touched Me.  
After He Did The Disgusting Deed On Me  
I Felt Ashamed  
Luckily Your Father Dr Anton Phibes Reese Killed Every Single Of Them Like Following The Biblical Plagues To Torture Them To Death.  
To Bring Justice And Not Having Me Suffer  
Dr Phibes Really Loved Me And He Hated Me Seeing Me Suffer.  
Dr Phibes Cared For Me Until Paul Came Along,  
The Foster Fathers I Had Before Paul,  
They Used To Just Put A Belt, A Stick, And A Wrench On The Table.  
Just Say, "Choose."  
The Tools Were Used To Psychically Hurt Me Because They Wanted To "Punish"Me And It Gave Me Bruises And Scars.  
I Was Punished For Things I Didn't Even Do Things That My Foster "Siblings" Did.  
I Suffered Anxiety, Fear, Insomnia, And Depression Because Of The Abuse And Also Not Only Going To Foster Home To Home.  
I Knew I Did Not Deserve To Be Punished For No Proper Reason.  
Just For Their Sick Joy Out Of Hurting Me.  
They Never Took Me To The Doctor Every Time It Happened  
The Sexual Abuse I Had That They Took Me To The Doctor For.  
I Still Have Scars To This Day, Emotionally And Physically.  
Swan Says,Well I Gotta Go With The Belt There.  
Skylar Says,I Used To Go With The Wrench.  
Swan Says,Why The Wrench?  
Skylar Yelled,Cause Fuck Them That's Why.  
I Could Have Just Done Damage To Them.  
Swan Says,Your Foster Fathers?  
Skylar Says,Yeah.  
There Was A Pause In The Room.  
They Heard Daddy Don't Kiss Me By Motörhead In The Background  
The Lyrics Were Written By Paul Williams  
The Verses Were  
Little Girl Sleeping In Dreams Of Peace  
Mommy Been Gone A Long Time  
Daddy Comes Home And She Still Sleeps  
Waiting For The World Worst Crime  
And He Comes Up The Stairs Like He Always Does

And He Never Turns On The Light  
And She's Wide Awake, Scared To Death  
She Smells His Lust And She Smells His Sweat  
Curled In A Ball She Holds Her Breath

Praying To A God That She's Never Met  
Don't Let Daddy Kiss Me, Don't Let Daddy Kiss Me  
Goodnight

Little Girl Lies By Her Daddy's Side  
And She Listens To Him Breathe  
She Knows There's Something Awful Wrong  
That She's Far Too Young To See

And She Knows She Can't Tell Anyone  
She's Too Full Of Guilt And Shame  
And If She Tells She'll Be All Alone  
They'd Steal Her Daddy And They'd Steal Her Home

And It's Not So Bad When Daddy Leaves Her Alone  
Praying To Her God With His Heart Of Stone  
Don't Let Daddy Kiss Me, Don't Let Daddy Kiss Me  
Goodnight

Why, Tell Me Why,  
The Worst Crime, In The World

And So Daddy Lies By His Daughter's Side  
And He Sleeps Deep And Well  
No Nightmares Come To Him Tonight  
Though His Daughter Lives In Hell  
Skylar Felt Pity And Swan Felt Shame.

For His Seed Is Sown Where It Should Not Be  
But The Beast In His Mind Don't Care  
And The Only Sound Are Tears That Fell  
Little Girl Turns Her Face To The Wall

She Knows That No-One Hears Her Call  
But It Seems That God Hears Nothing At All  
Don't Let Daddy Kiss Me, Don't Let Daddy Kiss Me  
Goodnight  
Paul Knew Skylar Could Relate To The Lyrics.  
Paul Says To Swan,I Wanted Skylar To Know I Wrote Exactly How She Felt And She Says The Song Helped Her Cope With It.  
Swan Says,How Is That?  
Paul Says,It Just Reminds Her She Is Not Alone.  
Swan Asked,You Greedy Pig, I Bet You Inhale Money Off Of People's Suffering.  
Paul Says,I Wrote The Song And Gave The Money From The Song Royalties To Child Abusers Victims Because I Wanted To See Them Happy And Making A Difference In Their Lives.  
They Say The Song Helps Them Cope With It.  
It Makes Me Feel Good That I Helped Someone.  
Paul Looks At Swan.  
Swan Looks At Skylar.  
Skylar Says To Swan,You Should Be Asking Who The Selfish, Greedy One Is!  
Swan Says,I Guess The Song Is About Me  
Since I Hurt You Because  
I Wanted To Banish Everything That Reminded Me Of Your Mom.  
Skylar Says,You Should Be Ashamed Of Yourself.  
Swan Frowned At Skylar's Words.  
Swan Felt Guilt.  
They Heard Paul Singing Almost Sorry Lyrics,  
Paul Sings,  
If Anyone Was Headed For The Gates Of Hell I Knew You'd Be First  
I Used To Picture Your Obituary And I Wished You The Worst  
The Danger Of The Playground  
The Radio Said You Drowned  
And I'm Sorry  
Almost  
Almost Sorry..

No Sympathy Is Given To The Perpetrator Charged With The Crime  
Im Willing To Admit That It Feels Good To Be A Victim Sometimes  
And I Wont Ever Get To Thank You For The Terrible Things You Said  
'Cause I'm Sorry  
Almost  
That You're Dead To The World  
Where I Hoped You Would Be  
Never Imagined You'd Live On In Me  
You Gave Me Destination But I Paid For The Ride  
The Place You Punched My Ticket Left A Crater Inside  
Where I Cried (He Cried)  
Where I Cried (You Died)  
Swan Felt Guilt For His Bad Deeds. Skylar Loved To Plot Revenge.

Where I Cried From The Bruises  
Learned To Live With The Scars  
Now You Live In The Mirror  
When I Look There You Are  
You're The Shadow On The Faces Of The People I Meet  
Have You Claimed Eternal Shotgun In My Passenger Seat  
Well I'm Sorry  
Almost  
Almost Sorry

Sometimes The Best Design Is Done By Damage  
The Accident Can Cease  
The Rainbow Still Looks Pretty When It Bleeds  
Paul Wrote The Song Because That Is How Skylar Felt About Swan.  
Swan Felt Uncomfortable Listening To Both Of The Songs.  
Swan Says,So, Uh, What Is It Like Skylar  
To Have An Attachment Disorder? Is It All That Stuff?  
Swan Now Looked Frantic And Desperate.  
Skylar Gave Swan A Furious Look  
Skylar Nodded Sadly,  
Skylar Says,Fear Of Abandonment?  
You Abandoned Me. Many Foster Parents And Siblings Of Mine Abandoned Me. Everyone In My Life Seemed To Have Abandoned Me.  
Swan Says,I Didn't Know You Had.  
Skylar Says,Yeah, I Did.  
Swan Says,You Wanna Talk About It?  
Skylar Says,No.  
Swan Says,Why Did You Have It?  
Skylar Sadly Explained,I Had It Because I Failed To Bond And Develop Trust. It Happens When Someone Is Always Alone And Unable To Develop Friendships And Such.  
Skylar Looks At Swan And Paul With Silence.  
The Room Grew Quiet.  
Skylar Begins To Sing,  
Bury All Your Secrets In My Skin  
Come Away With Innocence, And Leave Me With My Sins  
The Air Around Me Still Feels Like A Cage  
And Love Is Just A Camouflage For What Resembles Rage Again

So If You Love Me, Let Me Go.  
And Run Away Before I Know.  
My Heart Is Just Too Dark To Care.  
I Can't Destroy What Isn't There.  
Deliver Me Into My Fate, If I'm Alone I Cannot Hate  
I Don't Deserve To Have You  
My Smile Was Taken Long Ago, If I Can Change I Hope I Never Know

I Still Press Your Letters To My Lips  
And Cherish Them In Parts Of Me That Savor Every Kiss  
I Couldn't Face A Life Without Your Light  
But All Of That Was Ripped Apart, When You Refused To Fight

So Save Your Breath, I Will Not Care.  
I Think I Made It Very Clear.  
You Couldn't Hate Enough To Love.  
Is That Supposed To Be Enough?  
I Only Wish You Weren't My Friend.  
Then I Could Hurt You In The End.  
I Never Claimed To Be A Saint  
My Own Was Banished Long Ago, It Took The Death Of Hope To Let You Go

Swan Please Forgive Me  
I Just Had To Get Out All My Pain And Suffering  
Now That I Am Done, Remember I Will Always Love You  
I'm Your Grandchild

You Will Always Say Little Child, Looking So Pretty  
Come Out And Play,I'll Be Foster Daddy  
Innocent Child, Looking So Sweet  
A Rape In My Eyes And On My Flesh You'll Eat  
In My Nightmares...

You've Raped!  
I Feel Dirty  
It Hurt!  
As A Child  
Tied Down!  
That's A Good Girl  
And Fucked!  
Your Own Grandchild  
I Scream!  
No One Hears Me  
It Hurt!  
I'm Not A Liar  
My God!  
Saw You Watching Me Suffer In Pain  
You Thought It Was Music In Your Ears.  
Swan Felt Waves Of Guilt.

Mommy Why?!  
Save Your Own Child From This Monster...  
Why Didn't You Save Me From This Madness  
Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

You Always Say I Didn't Touch You There  
Mama Said You Didn't Care  
Your Lies Spell Out I Didn't Touch You There  
That's Why You Stopped And Stared

I Fucking Hate You! Motherfucker!  
Motherfucker! I Fucking Hate You! Fuck You!  
You Son Of A Bitch, You Fucking Ruined My Life!  
I Wanted To Die!  
I'm Sick Of It, Mother Fucker, Oh Oh  
Why'd You Fuck'n Do It To Me?  
I Hate You!  
I Fuck'n Hate You!  
I Hate You!  
Why?!  
I Hate You!  
Skylar Cried As She Stops Singing It.  
This Song Just Comes To Show Skylar's Agony And Paranoia And Distrust.  
Swan Says,I Get What The Song Is Saying.  
You Really Hated Me For What I Done To You.  
I Didn't Touch You In Real Life But In Your Nightmares  
You Thought I Did.  
I'm Sorry I Caused You Post Traumatic Nightmares.  
Swan Felt More Guilt.  
Swan Asked,Do You Have Post Traumatic Disorder And Anxiety Diagnosed,Mental Personailty Disorder?  
Skylar Says,Yes I Did Because Of You  
You Caused Everything At Least.  
There Were Slience Growing In The Room.  
Swan And Paul Both Say A Speech To Skylar,  
Look At You  
So Young And Carefree  
Be Filled With Joy...  
With Potential...  
And Beautiful Innocence  
Only If You Could Stay Like This Forever  
If Only You Could Stay Safe In My Arms Forever  
But You Can't  
One Day You Will Have To Face The World Like The Rest Of Us  
The World Can Be A Cruel Place  
You See It's Full With Predators  
They Hunt For People Who Are Different...  
Those Who Don't Look,Act Or Think A Certain Way  
The Way The World Wants Them To  
Predators,Thugs,Bullies  
Whatever You Called Them,  
They Are The World's Conformity Police  
When They Judge,When They Mock,  
When They Laugh...  
They Are Desperately Trying To Enforce The Status Quo  
And If You Don't Fit In Their Neat Little Box Of How The World Should Be..  
Paul Lets Swan Talk,  
Paul Nodded Yes.  
Swan Says The Rest Of The Speech,  
They Hurt You...  
And That Scares The Hell Out Of Me  
Because Whether Or Not You Can Face The World...  
It Rests On My Shoulders  
And I'm Scared That I Will Have To Send You Out There  
Only For The World To Prey On You.  
I'm Scared That I Won't Be Up To The Job.  
That I Won't Prepare You For What's Out There  
That I Won't Say The Right Things...  
Or Worse... That I Will Say Nothing  
When I Should Be Telling You  
Just How Strong You Can Be.  
What If I Fail You...  
Swan Broke Up In Sobs And Says With Tears,  
What If You Can't Confide In Me?  
What If I Try To Do My Best  
And It's Not Enough..  
I'm Sure I Will Make Mistakes Along The Way,  
But I Need You To Know Something.  
When It Feels Like The Whole World's Against You  
When The World Has You Questioning...  
Everything You Stand For...  
When The Predators Sink Their Claws In..  
When You Are Close To Doing Something...  
Something..  
You Might Regret...  
Just Promise You Will Remember This...  
I'm Here For You.  
Whatever You Need Me..  
And For The First Time  
I Have Got Your Back  
Always...  
Always Is Forever And Forever Is Always.  
Skylar Felt There Was A Tiny Sparkle Of Hope And Peace In The Moment.  
Skylar Says To Swan,Well, I Guess I Can Decide To Trust You.  
Swan Says,I'm Sure You Can. If You Trusted Me Enough I Can Help You If Only You Tell Me.  
Skylar Says,I Might Tell You, I Might Not.  
The Room Grew Quiet Again.  
Swan Says,Hey Skylar  
Paul And I Don't Know A Lot. You See This? All This Shit!  
If There Is One Thing We Know, We Know You Have Been Through Abuse And We're Here To Help.  
Swan Holds The Large File Of Papers Describing Every Sexual And Physical Abuses Skylar Went Through And Puts It On The Living Table.  
Swan Says,Explain How It Happened  
The Abuse  
Please  
Paul Has Quinnana Here To Help You  
She Helped Me.  
Quinnana Says,Please Skylar  
I Want To Help.  
Skylar Sighed With Disappointment.  
Skylar Sadly Looks At Swan.  
Swan Says,I Knew What Love Was Once Upon A Time Then I Flat Out Forgot When Your Sweet Mother Passed.  
Then There Was Total Slience Between Them.  
Swan Says,I’d Ask You About Love,  
You’d Probably Quote Me A Sonnet.  
But You’ve Never Looked At A Girl Like Your Mom And Been Totally  
Vulnerable.  
Known Someone That Could Level You With Her Eyes,  
Feeling Like God Put An Angel On Earth Just For You.  
Who Could Rescue You From The Depths Of Hell.  
And You Wouldn’t Know What It’s Like To Be Her Angel,  
To Have That Love For Her Be There Forever,  
Through Anything Through Everything And You Wouldn’t  
Know About Sleeping Sitting Up In The Hospital Room For Two  
Months  
Holding Her Hand Because The Doctors Could See In Your  
Eyes,  
That The Terms “Visiting Hours” Don’t Apply To You.  
You Don’t Know About Real Loss,Because It Only Occurs  
When You’ve Loved Something More Than You Love Yourself  
Because I Know..  
I Been There.  
It Changed The Person I Used To Be And It Made Me Into  
A Different Person..  
And I Doubt You’ve Ever Dared To Love Anybody That Much.  
And I Mean Look At You...  
I Don’t See An Intelligent,Confident Girl.  
I See A Cocky,Scared Shitless Girl Who Wants To Love But  
Chooses Not To.  
But You’re A Genius.  
No One Denies That.  
No One Could Possibly Understand The Depths Of You.  
But You Presume To Know Everything About Me Because  
Paul Told You About My Life And You Ripped My Fucking  
Life Apart By Your Mom First.  
You Think I Know The First Thing About How Hard Your Life Has Been,How You Feel,Who You Are Because I Read Oliver Twist?  
Does That Encapsulate You? Personally...  
I Don’t Give A Shit About All That Because You Know What,  
I Can’t Learn Anything From You,  
I Can’t Read In Some Fucking Book.  
Unless You Want To Talk About You,Who You Are.  
Then I’m Fascinated.  
I’m In. But You Don’t Want To Do That Do You?  
You’re Terrified Of What You Might Say.  
Your Move.  
Skylar Felt Like He Was Actually Trying To Reach Out To Her.  
She Decided To Open Up A Little And Share Her Experiences.  
Skylar Begins To Understand What Swan Was Saying.  
Skylar Begins To Open Up,  
Skylar Says,  
I Suffered From Sexual And Physical Abuse As A Child  
In Every Foster Home  
Until Paul Got Me At Age 14  
I Used To Be Very Paranoid Which Made Distrust.  
I Used To Think That You Paid Every Foster Father To Hurt Me,  
Hopefully That's Not True.  
Until Paul Got Me,  
He Made Everything Better.  
Swan Felt Really Bad About Himself.  
Swan Says,Please Forgive Me.  
I Actually Did Paid Them.  
I Regret Everything I Did To You  
I Promise Not To Do That All Ever Again.  
Skylar Says,I Got Pregnant Every Time At Age 7,8,9,10,11,12,13 And I Absolutely Hated Having Many Abortions As I Was Raped Every Time At Every Age To Get Rid Of The Babies I Had Developing In My Body At Every Age.  
I Never Recovered From It.  
I Don't Hate Children, But I Would Have Hated To See A Child Suffer The Same Abuse I Have.  
Swan Gives Skylar A Worrying Look On His Face As He Heard Of Her Abuse.  
Swan Sadly Says,Skylar,The Damage Is Done, No Turning Back.  
Skylar Says,I Know. I'm Sorry, So, So Sorry.  
Skylar Turns To Paul.  
Skylar Tightly Hugged Paul.  
Paul Says To Skylar,I Understand Your Motives And I Might Agree With Every Way You Handled Things, But, It Is Not Your Fault. The Abuse You Went Through I Hope The Abusers Just Fall Off The Face Of The Earth Or Something.  
Paul Raised Her Chin Up And Says Something Heart Touching To Skylar That Made Her Cry Happy Tears,You Deserve So Much Better. Some Kids Who Live In Stable Environments Are Some Off The Cruelest, Most Selfish Kids. You Wouldn't Think They Are, But It's Human Nature. Other People Like You Are Some Of The Most Humblest, Kindest Human Beings Deep Down And You Have Not Had It All, So To Speak. You Are A Precious Child. Your Mother Would Loved To Have Given You The Best Everything: Home, Clothing, Health, Everything. I Am Giving You What She Couldn't Because She Had Long Since Died. I Appreciate You Being Grateful. I Am Grateful You're Grateful.  
Skylar Sees Paul And Swan Concerned.  
They Both Say To Skylar,We Love You.  
Skylar Begins To Cry  
Skylar Says With Tears,I Just Feel Like You Guys Secretly Hate Me.  
Swan Says To Skylar,Me And Paul Were Thinking About What You Went Through.  
We Love You...  
We're Sorry And Would Do Anything To Make You Feel Better.  
Skylar Says,Well, Thanks, You Guys.  
Skylar Turns To Swan And Lied,But I Don't Care Anymore.  
Swan Says With A Serious Tone,Don't Bullshit Me,Skylar  
Listen To Me.  
Skylar Says,Fine, Then.  
Swan Says,Seriously, Skylar, Trust Me.  
I Truly Wanted To Know You Are Ok  
Skylar Says,I Guess I Could Trust You.  
Swan Says,You Sure Can.  
Skylar Says Back,What Makes You Say That?  
Paul And Swan Say To Skylar That Made Her Smile,  
You Can Trust Us Because We Show We Care By Asking You How We Can Help You. We Wouldn't Ask If We Didn't Care.  
Skylar Begins To Smile And Says To Them,  
Thanks.  
Skylar Quickly Frowns At The Second Paul And Swan Look Worried At Skylar.  
Swan And Paul Say Together,It's Not Your Fault.  
Don't Forget That.  
Skylar Shrugs Uncomfortably.  
Skylar Says,Yeah, I Know That.  
I Have Always Been Told That.  
Skylar Averts Her Eyes To The Floor  
Swan Says, Just Look At Me Skylar  
You Shouldn't Blame Yourself.  
You Are Only Kidding Yourself...  
You Didn't Ask Or Deserve What Happened To You.  
Skylar Seriously Locks Eyes With Swan  
Skylar Says,You Mean It?  
Swan Says,It's Not Your Fault.  
Skylar Nods In Silence.  
Skylar Says,I Know.  
I Still Feel Bad.  
Swan Says,No. It's Not Your Fault.  
Skylar Says,I Know  
I Still Blame Myself.  
Swan Says,No, No, You Don't. It's Not Your Fault  
It Is Not Your Fault  
Paul And Swan Get A Little Closer To Skylar  
Paul Says To Skylar,Why Are You Being So Distant?  
Skylar Says To Them,  
I'm Afraid.  
They Both Say,Hmm?  
Why Is That? It Is Not Your Fault.  
Skylar Says,  
I Know.  
Just. Leave. Me. Alone!  
Skylar Stands Up, Trying To Keep Distance.  
Paul Says,Why Are You Afraid?  
Skylar Says,Afraid Of Being Hurt Again.  
Skylar Turns To Swan.  
Swan Says,It's Not Your Fault.  
Skylar Says,Alright.  
I Believe You.  
Swan Says,It's Not Your Fault.  
Skylar Closes Her Eyes, She's Fighting For Control  
Swan Says,It's Not Your Fault.  
Skylar Says With Anger,  
Don't Fuck With Me.  
Just Don't!  
Skylar Shoves Swan Back  
Skylar Says With More Anger,  
Don't Fuck With Me,Swan!  
Not You!!!  
I Just Need Some Time And Space To Warm Up To You, Please.  
Swan Says,It's Not Your Fault. It's Not Your Fault.  
Skylar Breaks Into Sobs.  
Swan Quickly Takes Off His Suit Jacket And He Puts It Around Skylar.  
They Begin To Hug.  
Swan Could Fully Grasp His Balance,She Jumped Up Onto  
Him And Hugged Him Tighter Never Letting Go.  
Swan Could Feel Her Tears On The Back Of His Neck,  
He Returned The Embrace And Held Her Tightly To His  
Heart And Chest.  
Swan Said To Skylar,But I Never Thought It Would Be This Painful.  
It Remained Quiet For A Few More Minutes As They Held Each Other Tight.  
Skylar Never Lets Go Of Swan.  
Then Swan And Skylar Were On The Floor,  
Swan Gently Holding Skylar's Head On His Chest While Kneeling.  
Swan Points Out That Skylar Is So Adept At Anticipating Future Failure In Her Interpersonal Relationships That She Deliberately Sabotages Them In Order To Avoid Emotional Pain Just Like Swan.  
Swan Sighed With Tears.  
Swan Pets Skylar's Hair As He Heard Her Screaming In Emotional Agony.  
Swan Felt Pangs Of Guilt And Deep Sadness.  
Swan Thought Me And Paul Helped Skylar To See That She Is A Victim Of Her Own Inner Demons And To Accept That It Is Not Her Fault,Causing Her To Break Down In Tears.  
Paul Wanted To Comfort Her.  
Paul Weakly Smiles At The Broken Girl.  
Paul Sees Skylar Knee Down To Her Level.  
Skylar Screamed In Emotional Pain,Leave Me Alone!  
Skylar Calmed Down As She Hears Paul's Voice,  
Paul Says To Skylar,Skylar, I Can't Stand To Leave You Like This. I Care Too Much About You To Do That.  
Skylar Sniffed And Wiped Her Tears.  
Skylar Says With A Sad Tone,Thanks For Being Here With Me.  
Paul Gently Caress Her Face As Swan Lets Paul Comfort Her.  
Paul And Swan Say To Skylar,We Love You.  
Skylar Says,  
What Was That?  
Skylar Turns To Swan.  
Swan Says,Fuck Them, Ok?  
The Worthless Piece Of Shits That Harassed And Abused You.  
Skylar Says To Swan,  
Well, You Are One Of Them.  
Swan Says,Well, I Am Not The Same Man As I Was.  
Skylar Gets Up And Swan Too.  
Swan And Skylar Sing Together,  
Our Friends Are All Hurting From Moments And Regrets And Charity Laced With A Lie  
Still We Keep Hoping, To Fix All The Defects And Strengthen These Seminal Times  
We Go On Together For Better Or Worse, Our History Is To Real To Hate  
Now And Forever We Stay Until Morning, And Promise To Fight For Our Fate

Til We Die Til We Die

The Start Of A Journey Is Every Bit Worth It, I Cant Let You Down Anymore  
The Sky Is Still Clearing, We're Never Afraid And The Consequences Opens The Door  
I Never Stopped Trying, I Never Stopped Feeling Like Family Is Much More Than Blood  
Don't Go On Without Me, The Piece That I Represent Compliments Each And Everyone

Til We Die Til We Die

We Wont Be Forgotten We'll Never Give In This War We've Achieved Has Allowed Us To Win

Til We Die Til We Die  
Skylar Sings,  
My Last True Confession Will Open Your Eyes  
I've Never Known Trust Like The Night  
Let It Be Spoken, Let It Be Screamed, They'll Never Ever Take Us  
They Felt Like They Were Getting Along Fairly Well For Once.

Til We Die Til We Die

We Wont Be Forgotten We'll Never Give In This War We've Achieved Has Allowed Us To Win

Carry On Carry On

(We'll Never Be Broken, We Wont Be Denied)  
(Our War Is The Present We Need To Deny)  
(We'll Never Be Broken, We Wont Be Denied)  
(Our War Is The Present We Need To Deny)

Til We Die Til We Die

We Wont Be Forgotten We'll Never Give In This War We've Achieved Has Allowed Us To Win

Carry On Carry On

We'll Never Be Broken, We Wont Be Denied, Our War Is The Present We Need To Deny

Til We Die Til We Die

We Wont Be Forgotten We'll Never Give In This War We've Achieved Has Allowed Us To Win

Til We Die Til We Die

We'll Never Be Broken, We Wont Be Denied, Our War Is The Present We Need To Deny  
Skylar Was Tired Of Fighting Her Inner Demons From Her Abusive Childhood. That Was The Past. This Is The Present. She Will No Longer Allow The Past To Define Her. She Decided To Put Trust In Swan.  
They Begin To Smile At Each Other.


	17. Skylar's behavior

Skylar Stood Around Bored.  
Swan Says A Dark Joke,  
I Walked Into A Pharmacy And Asked The Pharmacist For Birth Control For My 13 Year Old Daughter Sam,  
The Pharmacist Exclaims,My God Your 13 Year Old Daughter Is Sexually Active!  
I Said,Not Really She Just Lays There And Cries A Lot.  
Swan Just Froze Up As He Thought About Sam Hearing What He Just Said About Her.  
Swan Quickly Turned To See Sam With Anger Behind Him.  
Swan Noticed Sam Is Swan's Shadow And Skylar And Paul Never See Her.  
Only Swan.  
Sam Angerily Says To Swan,  
What Did You Just Say About Me  
Towards My Daughter.  
And You Wonder Where She Got All Her Jokes?  
Swan Felt Guilt And Explained,  
I Was Joking, Don't Take It Too Seriously.  
Sam Says With Anger Boiling,  
I Really Hate It Just Hate It  
It Shows What You Have In Your Filthy Disgusting Mind  
You Are So Sick And Preverted.  
I Am Downright Sick Of It!  
Never Ever Disrespect Me Again In Front Of Skylar.  
I Thought You Loved Me.  
Swan Says With Gulit,  
I Do, My Bad.  
Sam Faded Away From Swan.  
Swan Turns Around To See Skylar  
Skylar Laughing At The Joke And Has Swan's Dark Sense Of Humor,  
What's Pink Slimy And Crawls Up A Woman's Leg??  
Swan Says,What Is It.  
Skylar Says,  
A Abortion That Is Home Sick  
What Is The Difference Between An Union And A Baby.  
Swan Awkwardly Laughed At The Dark Jokes And He Felt Uncomfortable Listening To Skylar's Dark Jokes.  
Skylar Says,I Cry When I Cut Up The Union.  
Why Do Nurses Bring Hot Water To A Birth?  
Swan Says,What Is It?  
Skylar Says,Even If It's Dead You Can Still Make Soup.  
Whats Pink, Ten Inches, And Makes Me Cry When I Put It In My Mouth?  
Swan Says,What Is It.  
Skylar Says,My Miscarriage  
Swan Heard Sam's Voice Saying In His Head,  
Don't Make Skylar Turn Out Like You.  
Do The Right Thing For Once.  
Swan Felt Doing The Right Thing.  
Swan Awkwardly Faked Laughed And Says,  
Skylar...  
That's Enough Of The Dark Sexual Jokes.  
It's Too Much Way Dark For My Taste.  
I Think Any Dark Joke Is Too Much.  
It's So Sick And Perverted.  
Why Did You Do That?  
Skylar Says,Sorry I Wanted To Share My Dark Humor.  
Have A Problem With It?  
Swan Says,Well Your Potty Of A Mouth Has A No Filter Like I Do  
What I Mean Is You Say The Wrong Things And Completely Inappropriate Things To Say That You Think It's Ok To Say It.  
You Better Learn To Be Appropriate With Me And Around Paul.  
You Need To Learn Some Respect And Discipline.  
You Have To Make Better Choices.  
Skylar Says With Anger,Swan  
You Can't Tell Me What To Do!  
I Am Not A Child  
I Am 18 For God's Sake.  
I Am An Adult.  
Need I Spell It Out For You? A-D-U-L-T!  
Skylar Childishly Ranted,Seriously, Why Can't I Decide For Myself What I Want To Do?  
Swan Rolls His Eyes As He Heard Her Childish Ranting,  
Swan Faceplamed As Swan Saw Skylar Acting Like A Two Year Old Having A Fit.  
Swan Felt A Bit Of Anger.  
Swan Says With A Serious Tone,  
Skylar  
How Old Are You?  
Like, Seriously.  
Skylar Replied,I Am 18.  
Like, Seriously.  
Swan Says,Skylar, I Know I Do Not Deserve To Be Your Grandfather, But Please Respect Me.  
Skylar Whines,But Why?  
Swan Groans At Her Childish Whining.  
Swan Says While Pretending To Talk On His Phone,  
Hello Is This The Dumb Blonde Service.  
I Need A Refund On My Dumb Blonde Machine?  
It's Not Working,  
Man, I'm So Disappointed.  
Swan Pretends To Hang Up.  
Paul Joked To Swan About Skylar,  
She Must Have Thought That Was A Legit Call.  
Swan And Paul Laughed Together At Paul's Joke.  
Swan Laughed And Says Something That Made Paul Laugh,  
You Know How All These Years You Cracked Bird Jokes About Me? The Other Day I Remembered Seeing This Three Eyed Monkey In Television And He Said,Hi, I'm Paul! I Thought Of You, Since You Have The Tendency To Monkey Around About How I Am Named After A Bird.  
They Were Both Laughing Very Hard On The Floor.  
They Get Up,  
Swan And Skylar Get The Red And Black Sprinkled Frosted Swan Shaped Cookies From Paul's Table.  
They Eat The Cookies  
Skylar Says, I Guess This Means I'm Eating You Out  
Swan Says,Skylar Please Stop  
With The Sexual And Dark Jokes.  
It's Not The Appropriate Time For It.  
Skylar Says,I Can Do Whatever I Want.  
Swan Says With Disappointed Sigh,  
By The Way Skylar,  
You're Not Two By The Way  
By The Way You're Acting  
Act Like Your Age Or Else.  
People Will Not Treat You Like An Adult If You Carry On Acting Like A Spoiled Toddler.  
You Can Say Whatever You Want Around Me But Not Around Paul.  
I Am Much Older And Wiser Than You And Paul, And I And Him Are Your Bosses. As Long As You Are Under Paul's Roof, You Will Abide By His Rules And One Of Them Is Treat Me With Respect.  
Skylar Agreed With Swan.  
Swan Decided To Show Her What She Look Like To Him.  
Swan Mocked Her Childish Acting And Says,  
That's What You Look Like  
Acting Like A Kid With Down Syndrome And Having Like A Autistic Type Of Childish Fits And Ranting.  
An Adult In A Child's Body And A Child's Mind.  
She Felt Like Swan Was Speaking The Truth.  
Skylar Felt Hurt At Swan's Mocking.  
Skylar Apologized To Swan,I'm Sorry, My Behavior Was Rude And Inappropriate. I Will Act Better Next Time.  
Swan Says,Man, You Sound Like An Adult Now!  
Skylar And Swan Hug Again.  
Swan Broke Away From Skylar  
Skylar Sees Swan And Paul Leave The Living Room.  
Swan And Paul Get Skylar Something Like A Present They Both Made For Skylar,  
When They Came Back,  
Swan And Paul Smile At Skylar,  
We Hope You Enjoy This Present We Made For You.  
They Both Give It To Skylar  
The Present Was A Thick Binder That Was Black And Red Swirls. When She Opened It, It Was Fun Picture Memories Of Everyone In The Family Including Her Mother And There Were Even A Few Pictures Of Her.  
Skylar Says,Thanks  
Skylar Hugs Paul And Swan.  
Paul Says,Would You Sing A Song  
It Helps Get The Feelings Out  
Skylar  
You Too Swan.  
They Say To Paul That Made Him Smile,  
You Are The Best Artist In The World.  
Paul Hands Then The Lyrics He Came Up Now Since Seeing Skylar's Behavior.  
They Begin To Sing A Duet,  
Skylar Sings,  
You're So Annoying You Pitiful Old Man  
I'd Like To Help You But I Don't Know If I Can  
I Thought You Were Nuts  
But You're Really, Really, Really Nuts

Everytime I Move Eventually You Find Me  
And Start Hanging Around  
Just Another Lame Excuses To See Me  
Man, It's Getting Me Down

You Know I'm Actually Glad  
To See You,  
Maybe I'm The One Who Is Nuts

Swan Sings,  
Skylar...  
Is It Just You And Me  
In The Wreckage Of The World  
That Must Be So Confusing  
For A Little Girl

And I Know You're Going  
To Need Me Here With You  
But I'm Losing Myself  
And I'm Afraid  
You're Gonna Lose Me, Too

They Sing Together,  
This Magic Keeps Me Alive  
But It's Making Me Crazy  
And I Need To Save You  
But Who's Going To Save Me?  
Please Forgive Me  
For Whatever I Do  
When I Don't Remember You.  
Paul Liked To See Them Sing In Harmony Because It Gave Him Hope They Were Able To Get Along Well.  
Swan Sings,  
Skylar...  
I Can Feel Myself Slipping Away  
I Can't Remember  
What It Made Me Say  
But I Remember That Day  
I Saw You Frown  
I Swear It Wasn't Me  
It Was Your Mother Death  
Just Pure Hate.

This Magic Keeps Me Alive  
But It's Making Me Crazy  
And I Need To Save You  
But Who's Going To Save Me?  
Please Forgive Me  
For Whatever I Do  
When I Don't Remember You

Please Forgive Me  
For Whatever I Do  
When I Don't Remember You

Skylar Sings,  
Right There Where You Left It Lying Upside Down.  
When You Finally Find It, You'll See How Its Faded  
The Underside Is Lighter, When You Turn It Around  
Everything Stays, Right Where You Left It  
Everything Stays, But It Still Changes  
Ever So Slightly, Daily And Nightly  
In Little Ways, Where Everything Stays  
Swan Knew He Could Never Fully Repay For What He Did To Skylar, But He Will Try His Best.  
He Noticed Skylar Was Warming Up To Him, So He Guessed That Was A Start.  
After They Sing,  
They Go In The Mirrored Hallways In Paul's House.  
Paul Smilies At Swan And Skylar,  
Paul Now Directs Swan And Skylar Into The Mirror.  
They Were In Paul's Taping Room.  
Paul Says,What Do You Think Of My Taping Room?  
Swan Says,Wonderful, Couldn't Be Better. Heck, Its Better Than I Could Have Done It, And That Has To Be Pretty Darn Good. Ha Ha!  
Paul Says,Thank You For That Very Interesting Statement, Swan.  
Paul Sees Skylar.  
Skylar Says Excitedly To Paul,I Love It, Daddy! It Is The Best Thing I Ever Saw!  
Paul Says To Skylar,Why, Thank You, Darling.  
Paul Gets A Drawing Off The Red Walls.  
Paul Shows Swan And Skylar A Comic Of Swan And Sam.  
Skylar Gives The Comic For Swan To See.  
Swan Felt He Could Still Remember How He Felt Physically And Emotionally The Day He Lost His Beloved Daughter.  
Swan Says About Her Comic,It Is Very Emotional. Only A Truly Talented Artist Can Make The Viewer Feel Powerful Emotions.  
Skylar Smiled At Swan's Words.  
They See An Animated Cartoon Of Swan And Sam On The Monitor Of Paul's Taping Room.  
A Song He Sang In A Animated Version Of Skylar's Comic Of Swan And Sam Which Skylar Drew The Animation.  
The Clip Shows  
Paul Williams Voiced Swan And Skylar Voicing Sam.  
In The Cartoon.  
They Sings As A Duet.  
Paul Sings, There Used To Be A Time  Or Maybe You’ve Forgotten  When You Weren’t Mean And Rotten  Remember Those Good Times Before You Turned Bad Old Days?

 Skylar Sings, Don’t Hand Me That Line  I’ve Heard Enough  I Like To Play Rough And If You Don’t It’s Tough  

Paul Sings, Oh Ho I Long To See  The Sweetie Puss You Used To Be  The Cute Cuddly Kitten, Sitting On My Knee

 Skylar Sings, That Girl Is Gone  Good Riddance To Her  My Advice Forget You Knew Her.  But Now I’m In My Prime  The Peek Of All My Power  And Soon I Make The Whole World Cower  
Paul Sings, And The Sweet Pussy Cat I Knew?

 Skylar And Paul Sings, She Made Like A Wind Storm And (Wind Blows From Sam’s Mouth)  She’s Gone Like Those Good Before You Turned Bad  
Old Dayssss....  
Swan Felt Happiness As He Listened To The Song.  
Then They Go Out Of The Taping Room,  
Skylar Sees Quinnana.  
They Talk About Swan  
Skylar Says,I Never Thought He Would Change His Ways.  
Quinnana Says,To Be Honest, I Thought The Same Thing.  
Skylar Says,Isn't That Just Great?  
Quinnana Says,Yeah!  
They Hug.  
Paul Says To Skylar,  
I Will Come With You On The Way To The Swanage  
To Help You Get Occupied With Swan  
Over Time  
You And Swan Can Get Along  
I Will Stay With You Until You Guys Can Figure Things Out.  
Skylar Says,Oh, So Cool!  
They Say To Swan,Quinnana Has To Leave Now. She Appreciates You Changing Yourself Into A Better Man.  
Swan Now Says Goodbye To Quinnana.  
Quinnana Leaves To Go To Work.  
Swan Now Takes Paul And Skylar To The Swanage  
Skylar Had Something Pressing Hard On Her Mind. She Couldn't Shake It Off. She Didn't Want To Hold It In Forever And Eventually Have Explosive Anger Outbursts Like She Had Done Many Times Before. It Was About Swan, Of Course. She Didn't Want To Hold Grudges, But She Also Felt Swan Had A Lot Of Explaining To Do. So She Confronted Him.  
"You Know You Promised Me You Would Let Someone In The Family Adopt Me?" She Asked.  
"Yeah, So?" Swan Asked With A Goofy Grin.  
"You Lied To Me," She Pouted.  
Swan Still Smiled Goofily And Giggled Like A Girl.  
"Why Are You Laughing? Is It Funny To Lie? I Don't Think So!" She Yelled.  
"Skylar, I Didn't Lie, Honest. I Was Too Chicken To Adopt You Myself, You Know That, And I Regret Being Such A Coward. I Know Your Mother Wanted Me To Keep You, But I Didn't. I Didn't Just Fail You, I Failed Your Mother. That Is Where All My Guilt Came From. Listen, Don't Freak Out, Um," Swan Explained. "Paul Is My Twin Brother."  
"What?!" Skylar Hollered. "Why Have You Never Told Me?"  
"Well, First, All These Years You Would Not Believe A Word I Said, Which I Completely Understand. Second, People Saw It Kind Of Obvious Since We Are Identical. I Be Like He's My Twin Brother And They Be Like Nah Duh Every Single Time," Swan Said.  
"I Guess I Never Realized That. If He Is Your Brother, Why Is His Last Name Not Reese?" She Asked.  
"When He Started His Music Career, He Didn't Want People To Think He Was Me. So He Changed His Middle To His Last, Paul Reese Williams," Swan Said.  
"That Makes Sense. But, How Do You Look Exactly Alike?" Skylar Asked.  
"We Do Look Identical, But He Changed His Appearance. He Dyed His Hair Rainbow Colors And Wears Willy Wonka Outfits Since I Always Wear Red And Black. All I Wear Is Red And Black," Swan Said. "Your Mother's Favorite Colors."  
"Since You Said You Wanted To Get Rid Of All Things That Reminded You Of Her, Why Didn't You Get Rid Of Those And Get New Clothes?" Skylar Asked.  
"Other Clothes Aren't My Style," Swan Replied. "My Life Was Consumed With Your Mother. As Soon As I Held Her Precious, Little Newborn Self, I Imagined Her Taking Care Of Me Like I Did Her, But Unfortunately, Her Life Was Cut Short."  
"I Brought You A Present," Skylar Said.  
She Gave Him A Red And Black Swirled Wrapped Box With A Black Bow.  
He Opened It, And Laughed!  
"Why Would I Need Dentures?" He Asked.  
"Why Would I Want A Grandfather Without A Sense Of Humor?" Skylar Asked, Laughing With Him  
The Limo Goes In The Gates Revealing Red Grass And Black Driveway.


	18. Swan and Skylar get along

Swan Lets Paul Bring A Suitcase Of Paul's Clothes.  
After A Full Tour Of The Swanage Mansion.  
After All Seeing The 15 Bedrooms  
Swan Asked,Do You Like The Swanage.  
Paul Says,I Like The Whole Mansion Because   
It Is So Uniquely Designed Only A Genius Can Come Up With It And Not An Ordinary Person Ever.  
I'm Moving In With You Guys.  
I Have My Clothes And Stuff In The Car   
Swan Says,Good. Now That You Have Explored,   
What's Your Favorite Room Of The 15 Bedrooms   
Paul And Skylar   
And Explain Why Do You Chose That Room.  
Paul Says,The Willy Wonka Room.  
Why I Chose That Themed Room Because   
I Like To Wear Willy Wonka Outfits.  
Swan Says,Interesting.  
Swan Turns To Skylar,  
And You  
Have A Favorite Room?  
Skylar Says,The Black And Red.  
Why I Chose That Themed Room Because   
It Makes Me Think Of My Momma And How Much I Miss Her. I Have Good Memories.  
Swan Added,  
Quinnana Lives Here  
Her Room Was That Room Which I Designed For Malcom And Quinnana  
Malcom Is At College And Hardly Visits So I'm Glad You Like The House.  
They Go Outside The Backyard.  
Paul And Skylar Gets Swan A Power Wheel Says,I Will Pay You 20 Bucks If You Ride It.  
Swan Wasn't Amused At This.  
Swan Says,I Meant I Look Younger Not That Young.  
You Are Out Of Your Mind  
I'm A Grown Man  
"You're Short," Skylar Said.  
Swan Groaned And Skylar Giggled.  
"I Want A Bigger Sum Of Money," Swan Said.  
"Thirty?" Skylar Asked.  
"Nope," Swan Replied.  
"Forty?" Skylar Asked.  
"Nope," Swan Replied.  
"Fifty?" Skylar Asked.  
"Nope," Swan Replied.  
"Seventy?" Skylar Asked.  
"Nope," Swan Replied.  
One Hundred?" Skylar Asked.  
"Bingo," Swan Replied.  
When He Got In The Power Wheel, He Said,"Uh, I Kind Of Forgot How To Drive One Of These. Hold On, I Think This Is The Steering Wheel-"  
"Hoooooonnnnkkk!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh Shit The Horn," He Hollered Startled As Skylar Giggled.  
"I Think This The Brakes. I Think This Is The Power Button. Oh There Goes The Engine. Gee, Showing My Real Age Here. I'm Starting To Get Worried If I Have Early Onset Dementia. What Is This Pedal Called Again?" He Pressed And Screamed As The Power Wheel Roared Fast Through The Yard, And He Turned Into The Road. He Suddenly Saw A Police Car Following Him, But He Didn't Know How To Stop The Car.  
"What The Fuck, I Don't Know How To Stop The Car!" He Yelled.  
He Turned At A U-Turn That Led Back To His House With The Cop Still At His Tail. His Heart Was About To Beat Out Of His Chest, And He Was Hyperventilating.   
He Turned In His Yard And Suddenly Made A Tremendous Splash In The Pool.   
He Came To The Surface, Gasping For Breath As He Climbed Out.   
Skylar Was Laughing So Hard She Could Not Breathe And Was Physically Hurting.   
The Cop Said,"Man, I Never Saw An Young Man In A Power Wheels Before Breaking The Speed Limit!"  
"Shit!" Swan Said, Feeling His Face Turn Hot. "Skylar, You Owe Me A Hundred Bucks!  
"I Don't Have That Money!" Skylar Replied.   
Swan Was Angry Despite Knowing The Situation Was Stupid.   
Slowly Gaining Composure, He Laughed And Laughed.   
He Fell By His Wet Long Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor And Made A Splash In The Pool Backwards.  
He Came Up And Said,"You Never Seen An Young Man Make A Back Flip In The Pool Either Have Ya?"  
"Actually, I Have," The Cop Replied. "I Have Done It Off A Diving Board Thousands Of Times."  
"No Way! How Old Are You, If You Don't Mind Me Asking?" Swan Asked.  
"Twenty," The Cop Replied. "Same As You."   
"No I'm Not! I'm A Father, Grandfather, Great Grandfather!" Swan Said. "I Am In My Early Eighties."  
The Cop's Jaw Dropped.  
"You Look A Lot Older Than Twenty. You Telling Me The Truth?" Swan Asked.  
"Show Me Your Ways Of Looking Younger, Oh Wise One!" The Cop Cried.  
The Cop Leaves.


	19. Swan's attraction to Skylar

The Next Day,  
Loud Coughing Could Be Heard Echoing Through The Swanage.  
Paul And Skylar Now Very Much Accustomed To The Noises Of Swan In Agony, Ignored It And Continued With Their Work.  
Swan Yelled,Disgusting! Fucking Disgusting!  
Swan Was Bent Over His Toilet, Gloved Hand Holding Strong Against The Top Of It, His Head Bent Down Into The Putrid Pit In Which He Spewed All Of His Sin, Dry Heaves And The Sounds Of His Leather Boots Scrunching As He Leaned Deeper Into It, Tears Hitting The Polluted Water,   
He Felt He Deserved This, This Was All He Would Ever Deserve.  
Swan Says To Himself,  
How Could I? Impure! Disgusting! I Thought I Was Past This, I Thought This Was Over!  
The Finger Of His Ungloved Hand Reached Deeper Down His Throat Until Finally It Was Over, He Had Poured Everything He Could Out Of Him  
He Felt Weightless And Pure As He Leaned Against The Wall Panting, His Ascot Rising And Falling With His Gasps For Air  
He Had Not Experienced This Horrible Impurity Since He Was With Sam Years Ago.  
He Yelled, No, No No!!!  
He Bit Hard Into His Ungloved Arm, Harder And Harder Until He Felt Something Wet Hit His Gums, Gently He Slid His Mouth Away And Looked Down Upon His Injury.   
A Deep Wound Greeted Him, It Was In The Same Shape Of All The Other Scars Across His Arms, So Many Scars That He Has Memorized His Dental Record Simply From Looking At Them.  
He Brought His Tongue Gently Down Upon The New Wound.   
Blood Had Such An Interesting Flavor, Perhaps He Could Figure Out Some Way To Incorporate His Own Blood Into A Candy, He Wasted So Much Of It After All He May As Well Put It To Good Use.   
He Pondered This Idea In His Head As He Continued To Lick Away His Own Blood, It Ran Down His Face And Dripped Onto The Colorful Red And Black Tile Floor As He Shut His Eyes, Burying Himself Deeper Into His Flesh, His Mind Whirled With All The Possible Recopies He Could Create With The Help Of His Own Blood, He Knew That Even If He Were To Create This It Would Never Sell, But It Kept Him Occupied Never The Less.  
Skylar Asked,Swan Are You All Right In There?  
His Dream World Was Suddenly Shattered At The Sound Of Skylar's Voice.  
Swan Says,Oh, Y-Yes Skylar Just Feeling, A Tad Under The Weather Is All…  
Swan Scrambled To His Feet And Flung Open The Medicine Cabinet, Ripping Out A Bandage,   
He Held The Package Of Bandages In His White Teeth As He Wrapped Up His Self-Inflicted Wound  
Skylar Knocked On The Door And Says,  
Need Any Help In There Swan?  
Me And Paul Are Worried About You.  
Swan Says,N-No Skylar Dear, I'll Be Fine, Just Gathering A Thing Or Two  
Swan Says To Himself,Why Did I Call Her Dear? And Skylar? Stupid! Stupid! She's Not A Little Girl Anymore Old Chap,  
Treat Her With Some Respect.  
Once The Bite Was Well Wrapped, He Slipped On His Red Glove Once Again, Washed His Face, Then Leaned Over To Flush The Toilet, He Had Become Quite The Expert At Hiding His Bad Habits From Skylar And Paul After All,He Did Not Want Them To Worry, He Wanted To Give Skylar Everything She Could Never Have Growing Up, A Perfect World.   
Of Course,Swan Could Not Protect Her From All The Unpleasantness In The World,Her Mother Dying For Instance And The Abuse Had All Been Hard On The Girl,  
Not To Mention All Of The Unpleasantness She Faced As A Child, Working All Day With Nothing More Than Abuse And Sexual Abuse.  
How Swan Wished He Could Erase All The Awful Things This Child Has Suffered Through, Sadly, As Amazing A Man As He Was, He Could Not Change The Past,   
All He Could Do Was Try To Protect Skylar From The Future.  
Swan Opened The Door Slowly, Smiling Upon Skylar,  
As Was Mentioned Before,She Was Not A Little Girl Anymore, Yes,  
She Was Rather Small For A 18 Year Old Due To Poor Eating Habits When She Was Growing Up And She Was Still Rather Thin And Frail, But She Had Defiantly Changed Over The Years, Her Blonde Hair Had Grown To A Bit Over Shoulder Length And Folded Beautifully Across The Red And Black Suit She Was Wearing.   
Swan Smiled Back At Skylar.  
She Now Had A Gap Between Her Two Front Teeth That They Never Bothered To Go To An Orthodontist For, But Swan Found It Rather Cute, In Fact, He Found A Lot Of Aspects Of Skylar To Be… Cute…  
Swan Looked At His Feet And Blushed A Deeper Red Then His Famous Red Devil Looks,  
Skylar's Smile Faded And She Gently Touched The Shoulder Of Swan's.  
Skylar Says,You Okay Swan?  
Skylar Laid Her Hand Across The Back Of Swan's Neck,Causing A Shiver To Run Down His Spine, Swan's Eyes Traveled To Skylar's Arm,   
Exposed By Her Falling Sleeve, And Noticed Her Scar, Caused A Scratch From Her Abuse,  
Swan Thought,  
What A Lovely Trip They Had Been Getting Along,  
Especially The Part Where They Went Swimming On The Swanage Pool.  
Skylar Always Looked Rather Dashing With Her Hair Wet.  
Swan Yelled,No!  
Swan Bowed His Head Further And Shut His Eyes Hard, In An Attempt To Silence The Thoughts  
Skylar Says,Swan You Do Feel Warm, You're Burning Up, Maybe You Ought To Lay Down For A While…  
Swan Composed Himself, And Shyly Smiled At The Girl,  
Patting Her Back In A Friendly Manner.  
Swan Says,O-Oh No Skylar Not With All The Work We Need To Do!   
Those Scripts Need To Be On Tv By Next Week, And We've Not Even Writing The Icarly Specials.  
I Know You Are A Fan Of The Show.  
Skylar Laughed Lightly,  
Swan's Eccentric Ways Never Failed To Bring A Smile To Her Face.  
Skylar Says,Very Well Swan But Do Tell Me If You Start To Feel Ill Again  
Skylar Strode Ahead,Swan's Eyes Trailed Up Skylar's Back,   
He Sighed And Brought His Nails To His Mouth, Only To Discover His Gloves Were In The Way  
Swan Says To Himself,Will Do  
Dear God What Is Wrong With Me!  
Paul Sees Swan.  
Paul Says,What Happenned   
Don't Lie To Me  
Swan Explained,  
I'm Going Mad Insane.  
I Felt Like Having A Crush On Skylar   
It's So Disgusting And Unpure  
Fuck Myself  
Swan Bowed His Head In Shame.  
Paul Says,How Long Has This Been Going On?  
Swan Says,Since, Since, Yesterday? Last Week? I Don't Know.  
Paul Says,What Kind Of Crush?  
Swan Says,I Don't Want To Talk About It! Go Away!  
Paul Walks Away To Write Some Songs


	20. Skylar's secret

Skylar Lay In A Red Bathtub, Her Eyes Closed As The Red Bubbles Floated About Her, The Smell Of Red Velvet Hitting Her Nose.   
Swan's Specialty Candy Bubble Bath Soap Had Always Been Her Favorite Of All The Dark Inventions;   
She Opened Her Eyes Slowly And Watched The Bubbles Change From Red To Black,The Smell Of Dark Chocolate Now Filling The Air.   
Her Eyes Traveled Across The Walls, Red And Black Wallpaper Covering The Room, And Then Slowly Up To The Ceiling As She Released A Sigh.  
Skylar Knew That Swan Has Been Acting Strangely For The Past Few Weeks, It's Not Unusual For Swan To Be Strange, But This Was A Different Kind Of Strange, Dipping Her Head, Not Talking Much (The Strangest Of All Since Swan Would Usually Never Shut Up), Loss Of Weight And Excessive Hours In The Bathroom.   
Skylar Tried Not To Let It Get To Her,  
He Was Probably Just Suffering From A Slight Stomach Flu Was All, But She Could Not Help It, Skyar Has Always Been A Bit Of A Worry Wart, Especially For People She Deeply Cared About, And If There Was Anyone In The World She Cared About It Was Swan And Paul,  
Mostly Swan Now,  
She Remembered Paul Had Taken Her From A Nightmare Of A Life And Introduced Her To A World Of Majesty And Imagination, He Taught Her Everything There Was To Know About Beauty And Creativity, He Took Her Under His Wing And Allowed Her To Flourish And Discover Herself In A Dream World Of His Own Creation.   
But Swan Now Was More Than Just A Kindly Grandfather To Skylar,  
He Was Her Idol, Her Best Friend, Her Everything.  
Paul Was The Same Too.  
Skylar Brought Her Eyes Back Down To The Bubbles,   
They Were Now Orange And A Orange Scent Filled The Air.   
Skylar Scooped Up The Bubbles And Gently Rubbed Them Across Her Face.   
Her Feelings For Swan Were Far From New To Her,  
She'd Fallen For Him Since The Day He Arrived At Paul's House,  
His Unique Way Of Viewing The World, His Vocabulary, His Ingenious Clothing,His Good Youthful Looks.  
Skylar Felt She Was Trapped Like A Fish On A Hook Since The Very First Day.   
She Knew This Was A Thing Called Incest And From What She Remembers About It, It Is Apparently A Sickness, Immoral And Wrong,  
Skylar Used To Worry About This A Lot When She Was A Child But Years Of Being With Paul Had Made This Worry Wither Away,   
She Lived In A Different World Now, What The Outside Considered Odd Was Not A Concern Anymore.  
Despite This,She Could Not Bring Himself To Talk About It With Anyone, For A Part Of Her Still Feared She Would Be Treated Like A Circus Freak.   
Skylar Thought No, Best Keep It To Herself, Even In This World Of Wonder Some Things May Not Be Acceptable, After All, To This Day Swan Still Surprised Her Every Day, What An Odd Man He Was.  
The Bubbles Surrounding Skylar's Body Became Pink As The Scent Of Bubblegum Filled The Air, There Was A Knock On The Door,   
Moments Later,  
Swan's Voice Rose Amongst The Bubblegum Paradise.  
Swan Says,Come Along Skylar,Leave Some For The Fishes Will You? We've Got Work To Do Lad.  
Skylar Signed As She Heard Footsteps Away From Her Bathroom Door, She Grabbed The Sides Of The Tub And Rose Herself Into A Sitting Position,She Pulled The Drain From The Tub Just As The Bubbles Began To Turn Orange, As The Water Swept Away The Faint Smell Of Tangerines Still Lingered In The Air And On Skylar's Soft Body.   
She Stepped From The Tub And Onto The Bright Red And Black Tile Floor, She Reached The Mirror And Began To Brush Her Teeth With Swan's Red And Black Ghost Pepper Spicy Flavored Toothpaste,   
This Was Another Favorite Of Skylar's,She Just Found The Irony Hilarious.  
When She Finished She Began To Run A Brush Through Her Hair As She Made His Way To The Wardrobe,  
As She Finished Brushing Her Hair She Picked Her Outfit For The Day, A Red And Black Striped Tuxedo Jacket With A Black Satin Dress Shirt, And Bright Red Dress Bellbottoms,A Bird Patterned Waistcoat Vest Mostly Red Swans On A Black Background   
Finally She Finished The Whole Outfit Off With An Purple Bowtie.  
She Then Hurried Out The Door, Her Still Damp Hair Leaving A Wet Spot On The Back Of Her Tuxedo Jacket, As She Ran Down The Colorful Hallways,  
Paul Greeted Her In A Cheerful Manner And Skylar Gave A Sweet Smile.   
Paul Says,Swan Told Me He Had A Crush On You  
I Don't Know Why.  
Skylar Explained,  
Is That So?  
Skylar Giggled At Paul.  
Paul Rolled His Eyes And Says,  
Just Letting You Know  
Swan Wants You.  
Skylar Blushed And Says,  
Well He Wants Me.  
Paul Says,Don't Try Anything Stupid  
I Mean It  
Why Do You Feel This Way Towards Him.  
Skylar Explained,I Didn't Say That  
Paul Says,Okay Then.  
They Smile At Each Other  
They Begin To Walk Together.


	21. Skylar's discovery of swan

Skylar Finally Made Her Way To The Correct Room And Flung The Door Open.  
Skylar And Paul Get In The Script Room.  
They Grabbed Paper And Pens.  
They Both Go Downstairs,  
They Go To Swan's Home Office In The Hallway.  
They See A Large Rectangle Sign Filling Up The Top Of The Doorway Outside Of The Office Saying Death Records Films Productions With A Raven Bird Laying On Its Back Near The Top Of The Black Doorway Edges.  
Skylar Opens The Two Black Doors With Large Red Glass Windows.  
Paul Followed Her.  
They See The Interior Of Swan's Office.  
Swan's Office Had A Large Huge Red Record Circular Designed Desk Mostly Filled Up The Middle Of The Office With Black Computer,  
Red Keyboard,Black Mouse With Tall Red And Black Chairs In Front Of The Desk.  
There Were Red And Black Bookshelves Everywhere Behind The Desk,  
On The Both Sides Of All The Walls Too.  
The Black Bookshelves Had Red Binders With Black Lettering.  
The Red Bookshelves Had Black Binders With Red Lettering.  
The Desk Had A Black Countertop With Red Shelves With Black Handles.  
On The Ceiling Was A Red Raven On Its Back With Black Background   
With Red Lettering Saying Death Records Films And Productions   
The Floor Had A Red Background With Black Lettering Saying Death Records Films And Productions With The Bird Logo In Black.  
There Were Red Windows On One Side Of The Wall.  
They See Security Film Reel Red And Black Cameras Also Hidden Speakers With Microphones Everywhere.  
Skylar And Paul Sit Down On The Chairs.  
Swan Noticed Paul Wore The Same Red And Black Bird Pattern Waistcoat Vest And Black Outfit Swan Had On.  
Swan Chuckled At This.  
Skylar Says,Sorry I'm Late..  
Swan, I Got A Little Carried Away With My Bath I Suppose, I Hope I've Not Missed Much...  
Swan Turned From His Chair And Smiled At Skylar And Paul.  
Swan Says,No Worries Dear Girl, Cleanliness Is Purity, And Besides You've Not Missed A Thing, I've Just Been Working On A Icarly Special Called Imeetsam's Mom  
It's The First Rough Draft.  
It's Not Finished Yet.  
The Character Sam Puckett Is Based On Your Mom  
Remember Jeannette When You Were Little  
She's Playing Sam.  
Skylar Says,I Know. I Miss My Momma Everyday.  
Swan Says,Me Too.  
Swan Turns To Paul.  
Paul Says To Swan,Hey, Swan, Can I Ask You Something?  
What Songs You Want Me To Make For The Special.  
What Would They Be About?  
Swan Suggested,What About Songs That Talk About New Beginnings? New Things. New Events. New Opportunities.  
Swan Waits For Their Replies.  
Paul Suggested,That Sounds Good. Very Interesting Suggestion.  
Swan Says,That Is Awesome To Hear.  
Skylar Come Here To Look At The Script.  
Skylar Made Her Way To The Computer And Stuck Her Head On Top Of Swan's Head Trying To Read The Script,  
She Smiled, Exposing Her Gapped Front Teeth, A Look Of Pure Joy Spread Across Her Face  
Skylar Says,Oh Swan It's Coming Along Beautifully! I Think This Is Going To Be Our Best Script Yet!  
Can You Make One Where Paul Plays You In A Special Called Imeetsam's Father.  
Swan Says,What A Great Idea.  
Paul Agrees.  
Swan Smiled And Laughed Lightly,He Loved To See Skylar In Such A Good Mood,   
He Reached Out And Put An Arm Around Her Shoulder, Affectionately Pulling Her Against His Warm Chest, He Nuzzled His Nose Against Skylar's Damp Hair, He Could Smell The Bubble Soap On Her.  
Skylar Gasped At The Rare Affection From Swan,  
Last Time He'd Touched Her Like That Was When They Argued,  
Swan Had A Sudden Realization Of What He Was Doing And Quickly Released Skylar And Put His Hands Behind His Back, A Blush Spreading Across His Face,Swan Cleared His Throat.  
Swan Says,I'm, I'm Sorry About That Skylar,  
That Was Uncalled For, I Lost My Composure  
Skylar Says,Oh No Swan,  
I Don't Mind, A Little Affection From You Once In A While Actually Feels… Pretty Nice…  
There Was An Awkward Silence For What Seemed Like Forever, Before Swan Cleared His Throat Again And Clapped His Hands Together Loud Enough To Make Skylar Jump  
Swan Says,Whelp, Lets Get To Work Shall We!  
Swan Grabbed A Paper And Pen And Handed It To Skylar,  
Skylar Stared At Swan In Confusion.  
Skylar Says,What's This For?  
Swan.  
Swan Says,Well Draw The Scenes Out.  
Skylar Says,But Why?  
Swan Says,To Make Sure This Drawing Becomes A Storyboard.  
It's Because So It Helps Me Visualize The Script. It Is To Be A Visual.  
Skylar Snorted And Rolled Her Eyes,She Began To Draw And Paul Began To Write Song Lyrics Out On Skylar's Paper.  
They Knew Swan's Methods Were Very Odd Indeed And Did Not Make Sense Most Of The Time, But For Some Reason They Worked, So Who Was They To Argue With Him.  
They See Quinnana.  
Paul Says To Quinnana,What's Going Into Skylar?  
Quinnana Says,  
Skylar Has Rad  
Which Explains Why She Acting Weird Towards Swan  
Children Can Also Experience Reactive Attachment Disorder (Rad). Rad Is Defined As Markedly Disturbed And Developmentally Inappropriate Social Relatedness, That Usually Begins Before The Age Of 5 Years.  
Rad Can Present As A Persistent Failure To Start Or Respond In A Developmentally Appropriate Fashion To Most Social Situations.  
Paul Says,I Agree With You.  
Quinnana Says,Make Sure They Don't Take It Too Far Like Incest.  
Paul Says,I Will And Thanks For The Info.  
Quinnana Leaves And Says,Bye Everyone   
They Leave The Office.  
Moments Later,  
Skylar Made A List For Making A Rainbow Themed Suit With Bird Pattern  
It Read,  
Bright Red-A Bright Red Satin Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Bright Red Bellbottoms,  
A Satin Neon Yellow Bird Pattern On A Bright Red Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Neon Yellow Dress Shirt With A Bright Red Satin Ascot,Satin Bright Red Dress Gloves,Neon Yellow Platform Shoes,Bright Red Dyed Hair,Red And Neon Yellow Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Neon Yellow-A Neon Yellow Satin Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Neon Yellow Bellbottoms,A Satin Bright Red Bird Pattern On A Neon Yellow Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Bright Red Dress Shirt With A Neon Yellow Satin Ascot,Satin Neon Yellow Dress Gloves,Bright Red Platform Shoes,Neon Yellow Dyed Hair, Neon Yellow With Red Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Neon Orange-A Neon Orange Satin Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Neon Orange Bellbottoms,A Satin Cyan Bird Pattern On A Neon Orange Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Cyan Dress Shirt With A Neon Orange Satin Ascot,Satin Neon Orange Dress Gloves,Cyan Platform Shoes,Neon Orange Dyed Hair,Neon Orange And Cyan Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Cyan-A Satin Cyan Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Cyan Bellbottoms,A Satin Neon Orange Bird Pattern On A Cyan Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Neon Orange Dress Shirt With A Cyan Satin Ascot,Satin Cyan Dress Gloves, Neon Orange Platform Shoes,Cyan Dyed Hair,Cyan And Neon Orange Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Neon Green-A Satin Neon Green Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Neon Green Bellbottoms,A Satin Royal Purple Bird Pattern On A Neon Green Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Royal Purple Dress Shirt With A Neon Green Satin Ascot,Satin Neon Green Dress Gloves,Royal Purple Platform Shoes,Neon Green Dyed Hair,Neon Green And Royal Purple Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Royal Purple-A Satin Royal Purple Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Royal Purple Bellbottoms,A Satin Neon Green Bird Pattern On A Royal Purple Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Neon Green Dress Shirt With A Royal Purple Satin Ascot, Satin Royal Purple Dress Gloves,Neon Green Platform Shoes,Royal Purple Dyed Hair, Royal Purple And Neon Green Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Plum Purple-A Satin Plum Purple Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Plum Purple Bellbottoms,A Satin Hot Pink Bird Pattern On A Plum Purple Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Hot Pink Dress Shirt With A Plum Purple Satin Ascot,Satin Plum Purple Dress Gloves, Hot Pink Platform Shoes,Plum Purple Dyed Hair,Plum Purple And Hot Pink Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Hot Pink-A Satin Hot Pink Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Hot Pink Bellbottoms,A Satin Plum Purple Bird Pattern On A Hot Pink Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Plum Purple Dress Shirt With A Hot Pink Satin Ascot,Satin Hot Pink Dress Gloves,Plum Purple Platform Shoes,Hot Pink Dyed Hair,Hot Pink And Plum Purple Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Light Brown-A Satin Light Brown Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Light Brown Bellbottoms,A Satin Black Bird Pattern On A Light Brown Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Black Dress Shirt With A Light Brown Satin Ascot,Satin Light Brown Dress Gloves,Black Platform Shoes,Light Brown Dyed Hair,Light Brown And Black Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Black- A Satin Black Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Black Bellbottoms,A Satin Light Brown Bird Pattern On A Black Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Light Brown Dress Shirt With A Black Satin Ascot,Satin Black Dress Gloves,Light Brown Platform Shoes,Black Dyed Hair,Black And Light Brown Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Bright White-A Satin Bright White Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Bright White Bellbottoms,A Satin Rainbow Bird Pattern On A Bright White Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,A Satin Rainbow Dress Shirt With A Bright White Satin Ascot,  
Satin Bright White Dress Gloves, Rainbow Platform Shoes,Bright White Dyed Hair,   
Bright White And Rainbow Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Rainbow-A Satin Rainbow Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Rainbow Bellbottoms,  
A Satin Bright White Bird Pattern On A Rainbow Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,  
A Satin Bright White Dress Shirt With A Rainbow Satin Ascot,  
Satin Rainbow Dress Gloves,Bright White Platform Shoes,Rainbow Dyed Hair,   
Rainbow And Bright White Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Gold-A Satin Gold Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Gold Bellbottoms,  
A Satin Sliver Bird Pattern On A Gold Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,  
A Satin Sliver Dress Shirt With A Gold Satin Ascot,  
Satin Gold Dress Gloves,Sliver Platform Shoes,  
Swan's Natural Golden Blonde Hair,   
Gold And Sliver Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.

Sliver-A Satin Sliver Suit Jacket With Matching Satin Sliver Bellbottoms,  
A Satin Gold Bird Pattern On A Sliver Background Lapel Waistcoat Vest,  
A Satin Gold Dress Shirt With A Sliver Satin Ascot,  
Satin Sliver Dress Gloves,Gold Platform Shoes,  
Sliver Dyed Hair,   
Sliver And Gold Color Changing Glass Hippie Glasses.  
Ps Make All For Swan And Paul To Wear.  
Skylar Says,I Made The List For You Because  
I Think You Might Like New Additions To Your Wardrobe?  
Swan Says Something About The List,I Like It. Very Detailed And Interesting.  
I Really Like The Colorful Suits  
It's Because You Made The List Just For Me Of All People.  
And Can You And Paul Try To Make It Together For Me.  
Skylar Says,Yes.  
Skylar And Paul Work On The Suits For Swan  
They Were Almost Done Making The Suits.


	22. Skylar's reaction to swan's Tape

While They Took A Break Of Making The Suits,  
They Went Down To The Dimmed Basement Of The Swanage.  
They Looked Around.  
Paul Says,We Have To Find Those Tapes.  
Paul And Skylar Go In The Red Mirror Storage Room  
Paul Says,Find Something  
Like That Should Explain How He Became Evil.  
Skylar Tried To Look.  
Paul Says,Hold On.  
Paul Sees Something That Catches His Eye On The Black Mirrored Shelves.  
A Red Video Reel Tape Box Saying In Black Bold Letters  
Samantha's Death.  
Paul Grabs It And They Go Upstairs  
When They Were In The Hallway By The Kitchen,  
Paul And Skylar Go Upstairs Where The 15 Rooms Are.  
Paul Directs Skylar To The Private Red And Black Color Changing Taping Room Upstairs,  
They Go In.  
Paul Threads Up The Film Tape And Plays It.  
Skylar And Paul Sit Down,  
They See On The Projector Screen,  
It Was Filmed Like A Movie,  
There Were Hidden Cameras Showing   
Samantha Reese Was 18 Years Old Driving In A Car,  
Looking Happy.  
Sam Was Driving Logan And Herself,Her Mom To A College Visit.  
A Logging Truck Collided On The Passenger Side And The Car Rolled Down A Hill Four Times And Stopped.   
Logan Was Horrified And Checked Behind Him To See His Mom Behind Him.  
"Oh My Gosh, Is My Sister,Mother Okay?" He Screamed As Paramedics Rushed To Get Them Out Of The Car.  
At The Hospital, Logan Survived With Minimal Injuries And Sonya The Same.  
He Called Swan And Said They Were In An Accident But Logan,Sonya Was Okay.  
Swan Was 60 Years Old But He Still Looked 20.  
"What About Sam?" Swan Asked.  
"What You Mean Sam??" Sonya Snapped.  
"I Mean Of Course I Am Glad You And Logan Are Okay But Sam Is Precious To Me As Well," Swan Said.  
Sonya Sighed, And After A Few Silent Minutes She Replied Coldly,"Sam Was On The Side The Logging Truck Hit."  
Swan Gasped.  
"What?!" He Cried.  
"She Had A Traumatic Brain Injury With Fatal Blood Loss." Sonya Said.  
Swan Was Heavily Breathing And Sweating.  
Swan Believed Whole Heartedly In Miracles Until This Horrible Day.  
"She Almost Died But She's Waiting For You To Hear Her Last Words Sonya Said Finally.  
Swan's Warm Heart Turned Frozen Carbon Dioxide Cold And Was Hard As Stone.   
His Blood Started Boiling.   
"Oh My Gosh Sonya Do You Even Care What Happened To Her? Only Concerned With Logan? Sonya You Selfish Idiot!"   
"Don't Call Me That," Sonya Said.  
"Why Should I Not? You Deserve Being Called That! Why Did I Even Marry You? Why?" Swan Screamed.  
"We Are So Done In Our Marriage It Is Unbelievable How You Loved Her," Sonya Said.  
Swan Angerily Yelled,Excuse Me You Neglected Her And All I Did Was Take Her Under My Wing!  
Swan Was Crying Tremendously Now.  
Never Before Did Swan Felt A Pain So Deep,  
It Consumed Who He Once Was.   
Then He Saw Sam Calling Out For Him Then He Ran To Her Room.  
Swan Comes In Her Room.  
Swan Now Felt Everything At Once.  
It Was Like He Was Carrying The Weight Of The World's Burdens On His Shoulders.  
Swan Says,My Poor Angel!  
Sam Says,Oh, Daddy,   
Swan Now Carefully Carried Sam In His Arms.  
Sam Saying Her Last Words That Made Him Cry Harder He Had Been Since His Mother Died Of Cancer,You Have Given Me A Life That I Would Be Proud Of Even If It Was Short Lived.  
Swan Says,You Will Be Okay, Child, I Promise, Heaven's Gates Are Waiting To Let You In At This Moment.  
Sam Now Kisses Him Goodbye And Held On To Him As Swan Was Her Lifeline.  
Her Heartbeat Beated Slowly And Flatline.  
He Felt As If That Was The Beginning Of A Long Life Nightmare.  
Swan Sadly Says,Enjoy Your Life Forever In Heaven.  
Then He Slowly Kissed Her Cheek.  
He Never Wanted To Let Her Go,He Was So Heart Broken.  
Swan Was Numb,Alone.  
Swan Never Moved From His Spot,Still Traumatized.  
Swan Felt A Flood Of A Mix Of Emotions Flow Through Him And  
His Broken Depressed Soul Ached With Hurt And Sorrow While  
Looking At Her.  
Swan Never Letted Go Of Sam Hours Later Until The Doctors Tried To Take Her Away From Him.  
Swan Was Bawling His Eyes Out In Pain.  
Swan Yelled Out,Nooo!!!!  
The Doctors Held Him Back As They Carried Her Body Away.  
The Doctors Tried To Calm Him Again,He Did Calm Down.  
Swan's Doctor Felt Swan's Pain Because He Lost A Child The Same Way,  
He Tried To Talk To Swan,Hey There, I Understand Your Pain. I Am Always Here To Lend A Helping Hand.  
Swan Says,Thanks.  
Swan Weakly Smilies.  
The Doctor Says,Be Glad To Help.  
I'm Your Doctor You Know?  
I Known You For A Long Time Since We Were Kids.  
I Know How You Were When Your Mom Died.  
Let Me Know If You Need Anything?  
Swan Says,I Will Let You Know.  
Everyone He Knew Went To Sam's Funeral, Everyone Except For Of Course...Sonya.  
Paul Paused The Tape And Says To Skylar,  
I Went To That Funeral And It Was Like Experiencing The Death Of My Own Child Even If I Don't Have A Child.  
For Me  
Why I Think That I Can Feel People's Pain, Everyone Including Your Grandfather.  
It Was A Very Very Dark Day For Swan.  
It's Because   
Your Mother Was What His Whole World Revolved Around. He Felt He Lost His Life When He Lost Her.  
Skylar Says,Sorry To Hear That.  
Can You Finish It.  
Paul Plays The Tape And Sadly Smiled At Skylar.  
The Tape Now Shows   
After The Funeral,  
A Traumatized Swan Looked At Sam's Room Once More.  
Swan Picked Up A Baby Cub Doll Which Belonged To Sam.  
Swan Can Imagine Hearing Her Voice Saying I Love You.  
Then Swan Turned Angry And Crazed.  
Swan Says,Fuck!!!!  
Why?! Why Did This Have To Happen?!  
He Smashed Sam's Room In Anger Then Cut His Wrists.  
He Threw Everything In The Floor,  
But Red Thunder Boomed Outside The Window.  
Swan Felt Roaring Rage And Deep Sorrow.  
Then He Kneels Down On The Floor Crying.  
Then He Sadly Says To Himself,I Never Want To Let Her Go For The Life Of Me.  
Swan Gets Up And Leaves Her Room.  
Then Swan Gets In His Room,  
Swan Now Looked At His Wardrobe And Sighed.  
He Now Started To Wear Red And Black Because He Knew It Was Her Favorite Colors,  
Not For Dressing Like The Devil.  
But Really He Was Wearing It Because It Felt Like Her.  
He Told Himself,Because I Liked How Black,Red Suited Me,  
It Was... Stylish,And I Liked How Soft It Was.  
But Really I Was Wearing It Because It Smelled Like Home,  
And It Smelled Like Sam And I Wanted So Badly For It To Be  
Her Wrapped Around Me Rather Than Wearing The Wardrobe.  
But It Did Cheer Me Up A Little,  
When I Close My Eyes And Pretended That The Part Of Me That  
Loved Sam Was The Only Part Of Me.  
Swan Sighed In Sorrow.  
But Swan Knew He Wouldn't Get The Chance To See Her Get Married,Have Skylar Again And Raise Her.  
He Wanted Everything The Best Just For Her.  
Now They Took Her Away From Him Then He Felt Boiling Anger  
Towards His Wife That Drove Him To Being Suicidal And Filled Him With Emotional Scars That Would Never Heal.  
Swan Knew That By His Painful Realization And Says To Himself,  
My Loving Daughter Who Was The Only Living Thing I Had Ever  
Loved Properly And Who Had Loved Me Back.  
I Painfully Now Know That I Would Never Get To See Her Again.  
Swan Felt Anger,  
Swan Thought Soyna Wanted His Sam To Suffer.  
Soyna Wanted Her To End Up Like Her Father And Suffer.  
Then He Realized That He Won't Get To See Her Ever Again.  
Swan Now Cried For Her..  
Swan Fell Asleep With Sams Voice He Recorded When She Was Little And Now Holding The Red And Black Ring She Gave Him Before She Died.  
Then Clenching Her Baby Cub Doll Tightly And Saying,  
She Was So Young...  
Swan Says To Himself When He Goes To Sleep,But I Am Glad I Knew Her At All.  
Swan Closed His Eyes Shut.  
The Next Day After Sam's Funeral,  
Swan Summons The Devil To Kill Sonya After Seeing Her Make Love To Another Man.  
Swan Gets A Voodoo Doll To Look Like Sonya   
Swan Ripped It Apart And Seeing Her In Pain.  
Swan Lets Out A Terrifying Evil Laugh.  
Swan Evilly Smilies.  
Swan Now Burns The Coffin After Putting Sonya's Dead Body In The Coffin.  
The Camera Focused On The Purple And Black Bruises On The Skin And Face After Swan Punched The Corpse.  
Swan Shuts The Coffin Door And Says,  
See You In Hell You Bitch!  
That's Where You Belong  
Swan Gets Gasoline All Over The Coffin   
Swan Strikes The Match And Dropped It On The Coffin   
Which Burned A Huge Flame.  
Swan Runs From The Flames,  
Swan Felt Satisfied At Seeing The Devil Dragging Sonya To Hell In The Flames,  
The Flames Disappear And Swan Goes In The Limo.   
The Dark Sad Tape Ends By Fading Out To Black.  
Skylar And Paul Looked At Each Other With Silence And Guilt.  
Paul Says,Did You See All That?  
It Explains Everything He Is Now.  
It's Because Of Your Mother's Death.  
The Reason Why He Wears Red And Black  
I Think It's Because That Was Your Mother's Favorite Colors.  
Skylar Says,The Tape Made Me Feel Very Deeply Sad.  
It's Because That It Is Terrible What They All Went Through, Momma, Sonya. Swan, Logan  
The Tape I Think It Shows How And Why Swan Is Evil  
It's Because He Had Poor Coping Habits  
I Guess This Is The First Time I Felt Sympathy For Him Because I Can Actually Understand His Reasons For Doing Bad Things, Not That He Was Right For Doing Them.  
Paul Says To Skylar,I Agree.  
Why I Agree With You Because It Seems I Have Instilled Some Good Values In You.  
Skylar Smilies.  
Skylar Says,Would Swan Find Out You Let Me Watch The Tape.  
Paul Says,I Hope Not.  
They See Swan Walk In.  
Skylar Walks Over To Swan.  
Swan's Smile Turned Into A Frown  
He Can Hear His Aged Voice From When Sam Died,  
Swan Shrugged At The Sight Of It  
Swan Carefully Walks Over To See The Tape Beginning Again On The Projector Screen.  
He Sees The Car Accident On The Tape.  
Swan Turns Around His Head And Sees Skylar,  
Swan Had Tears Now Since He Heard Sam's Screaming And Blood On The Tape,  
Swan Angerily Yelled,Turn It Off!  
It's Because It Is Too Much For Me To Bear.  
Skylar And Paul Turn It Off.  
Skylar Says To Swan,You Told Me This Before And I Will Tell You Now   
It's Not Your Fault  
Swan Yelled,Yeah Right  
Skylar Begins To Hug Him And Repeats,  
It's Not Your Fault   
Swan Pushed Skylar Away And Yelled,  
I Shouldn't Have Let My Daughter Alone With That Beast For A Mother!  
Skylar, Let Go Of Me!  
She Heard Swan Screaming In Agony On The Floor.  
Skylar Felt Sorrow For Swan.  
Skylar Says Something That Made Swan Calm Down,  
You Didn't Hurt Her.  
Swan Says With Tears,I Failed Her!   
Skylar Says Something That Made Swan Smile,  
She Loved You Unconditionally. She Forgives You. You Can Always Become Better.  
Paul Kneeled Down To Swan's Level.  
Paul Says To Swan,  
I Feel She Is Right. She Has Been Raised Right Under My Watch.  
Swan Says,I Agree.  
Paul Smiled At Swan's Words.  
Swan And Skylar Get Up Together   
Paul,Swan,Skylar Go Out The Taping Room.


	23. Paul at icarly set

A Day Later,  
Swan Wore Every Suit Color To The Icarly Set,  
Swan Begins To Wear Every Colored Suit   
Until He Wore The White One For Writing Isam's Mom  
Then He Was Exhausted From Writing It  
Swan Based Pat Puckett On Sonya.  
Paul Had A Brief Flashback After Watching The Tape.  
He Remembered The Day Sam Died.   
He Was Not In The Same Place As Swan.   
He Was On A Music Tour.   
He Remembered Suddenly Feeling Grief And Deep Sorrow And Longing Out Of Nowhere.   
According To His Surroundings, He Had No Reason To Feel That Way, But Something Inside Him Said He Had To.   
He Remembered Thinking,"This Is The Worst Day Of My Life!" That Was Not His Thinking, It Was Swan's.  
Swan Immediately On His Spare Time Called Paul And Cried.  
"What Happened?" Paul Asked.  
Swan Explained The Accident.  
"I Feel, I Feel," Swan Cried.  
"I Know How You Feel, I Can Feel It," Paul Said.  
Paul Could Still Read Swan's Mind And Feel His Emotions. Swan Has Felt The Same Since Sam's Death. Swan Never Had To Tell Paul How He Felt. Paul Felt It Was A Blessing And A Curse. A Blessing Because He Can Sympathize Really Well And A Curse Because It Is Too Much For Him Sometimes.  
Swan Begins To Call Paul,Skylar Downstairs In His Bedroom,  
Swan Was Sick Of A Fever.  
Erin And Skylar Begin To Take Care Of Him.  
Erin Says To Swan,Do You Feel Ill, My Dearest?  
Swan Says To Erin,Why, 'Cough' Yes 'Cough' I 'Cough' Am 'Cough'.  
They Turn To Skylar.  
Skylar Says To Erin,Would You Need Help Taking Care Of Him? It Would Be My Pleasure.  
Erin Says To Skylar,Why, Yes. Thank You.  
They Agreed On Taking Care Of Swan Together.  
Swan Says To Paul,I Have Never Been Absent From My Work, And It Is My Duty To Uphold That Tradition.  
Paul Says To Swan,Since We Are Twins, I Can Go In As You!  
Any Suggestions What Should I Wear As You?  
What Color Bird Themed Suit With Glasses And Gloves,  
Of Course The Colored Platform Shoes.  
Swan Suggested A Color,Red.  
The Reason Why I Chose That Color Is Because   
Black Is Too Dark And Red Is Brighter And Will Give The Illusion Of Me Becoming A Better Man Than I Have Been All These Years.  
Paul Smilies At Swan's Words,  
Paul Says,I Like That Idea.  
Swan Says,Me Too.  
Paul Suggested,Maybe I Can Try Be You At The Taping.  
I Know Everyone From Icarly Set And The Zoey 101 Set  
They Know Me Well  
It's Going To Be Hard Convincing Them I'm You  
I Know I Can Dress Like You.  
Any Suggestions?  
Swan Says,You Know Me Very Well. I Think You Can Pull It Off.  
Paul Says,Thanks.  
Swan And Paul Smile At Each Other.  
Paul Goes Into Swan's Wardrobe Closet.  
Paul Gets The Colored Suit Swan Suggested.  
The Colorful Glasses,Phatform Shoes Along With Dress Gloves.  
Paul Dyed His Hair.  
Paul Was Dressed.  
Swan Sees Paul Dressed.  
Swan Says,You Are A Spitting Image Of Me!  
Paul Says,Of Course, We're Identical Twins!  
They Turn To Skylar.  
Skylar Says To Paul,I Agree, A Spitting Image.  
Paul Says To Skylar,Why, Thank You, Skylar.  
Paul Goes To The Icarly Set,  
The Limo Stops At The Set.  
Paul Sees Jennette And Says,  
Jeannette It's Me Paul Williams Swan's Twin Brother   
The Famous Musician And Songwriter  
Jeannette Joked, Swan Quit Joking,  
Just Kidding  
I Know It's You Paul   
Paul Says,How Do You Know?  
Jeannette Says,You Never Lie.  
Paul Says,Thanks. What Can I Do For You Today?  
Jeannette Asked For A Autograph,  
Can You Sign The Picture I Have Of You As Swan  
In Phantom Of The Paradise.  
The Picture Still Had Paul In The Taping Room Scene.  
Paul Signs It And Puts Trust Me  
-Swan  
Paul Thought It Was Clever,  
Paul Says,Tell Me.  
What Do You Think Of Swan's Wardrobe I'm Wearing?   
Do I Look Convincing As Swan  
Jeannette Says,Why, Yes.  
Paul Sighed Of Relief Because He Thought He Blew It.  
Paul Says,Where Does He Watch The Taping?  
Jeannette Points To A Two Mirrored Window Office   
Jeannette Explained,  
He Hides Himself So People Can't See Him.  
Like The Film Of Course?  
Paul Says,Yes, I Completely Understand.  
Paul Goes To The Hallways,  
Paul Sits Down At The Red And Black Office   
Looking At The Window.  
Trying To Look Serious Like Swan.  
Paul Watches The Live Taping With A Smile On His Face.  
We Fade To Black  
We Fade In To See Swan Walking Alone Without Skylar.  
Skylar Made Him Cheese Popcorn In The Kitchen.  
Erin And Skylar Get Along With Each Other.  
They Talk  
Erin Says To Skylar,So If Swan Is Named After A Bird, And Paul Is A Penguin, Then We Can Say Bird Jokes About Paul.  
Skylar Says,I Think The Name Is Actually Pablo, But Whatever, We Can Say Paulblo.  
They Laughed Together.


	24. Swan talking about icarly

Swan Go In The Private Taping Room Upstairs And Goes In The Taping Room.  
As Swan Watched Sam's Death Tapes By Himself, He Felt Like It Was Like Reliving Her Death.  
He Still Felt Physical Pain Along With The Emotional Pain. It Has Been Years And Years And He Feels He Has Been Scarred For Life From The Traumatic Incident.   
His Jaw Dropped, But He Could Not Speak.   
He Felt His Pain Could Not Be Expressed Through Only Mere Words.  
He Felt Anger And Sadness.  
He Slowly Closed His Eyes In Anger.  
He Sees Paul And Skylar Coming In The Taping Room.  
They Talk About Icarly.  
Swan Asked,How Was The Icarly Taping?  
Paul Says,Everything Went Well.  
Swan Says,That Is Nice To Know.  
They Turn To Skylar   
Swan Asked,  
What's Your Favorite Episode Of Icarly?  
And Why Do You Chose That Episode?  
Skylar Says,Ipilot!  
Swan Says,Let Me Guess, The Girl Bouncing On A Pogo Stick Playing Trumpet?  
Skylar Says,Yes, So Cool.  
They Turn To Paul   
Swan Says,What's Your Favorite Episode Of Icarly And Zoey 101  
Paul Says,Prank Week And Irue The Day.  
They Were Filmed Very Well  
Swan Smiled At Paul's Words  
Swan Says,I'm Very Glad, Now Tell Me,  
What Do You Think Of The Taping Room I Made Myself  
There's More Of Them.  
Paul Says,They Are Just Excellent.  
Swan Says,Why, Thank You.  
Paul Says,It Is My Pleasure And My Duty.  
Swan Smiled At Paul.  
Paul Smilies Back.  
Skylar Says,You Make Nice Films.  
Swan Says,Wow, Well, Okay Then,  
Thank You For Your Compliment   
Let's Go Out.  
Paul And Skylar Agree.  
They Exit The Taping Room.


	25. Swan and Skylar's sexual encounter

Swan And Paul And Skylar Sit On The Dining Table.  
Skylar Says,Swan...  
Can You Not Do That At The Table? Dinner Time Is For Socializing, Not Work, Come On We've Had The Whole Day To Work.  
Let Your Mind Rest For Once.  
Swan Says,But Skylar   
We've Only Got A Month To Release The Special, It May Seem Like A Long Time, But I Guarantee You It Will Wiz By Faster Than The Devil Duping People Into Contracts.  
I Mean It.  
Skylar Says,Nonsense, Swan. Now Put Your Work.  
Swan Smiled.  
Paul Says,You Need Time To Spend With Us. It Can Help Heal Emotional Pain. Your Work Can Wait.  
Swan Says,No It Can't-  
Well, Maybe I Did Over Exaggerate A Bit, But You Know Darn Well What I Mean.  
Paul Says,I Created A Song Called One More Angel.  
Paul Begins To Sing,  
Oh Lord, She Was So Young  
And All She Ever Did Was Love And Sing A Song  
And I Don't See How She Had The Time  
To Do Much More  
But Who Am I To Say How Things Should Be ?  
But Lord Did You Really Need Her More Than Me ?

Now There's One More Angel Up In Heaven  
But Lord, Let Me Make One Thing Clear  
Now There's One More Angel Up In Heaven  
But Lord, You Know It's Been Hell Down Here  
Oh Lord She Loved To Yell   
She Used To Say There's Always Something New To Do  
She Loved The Wind, The Rain, The Sun  
She Loved Me Too  
But All That Doesn't Matter Anymore  
Cause She Was Everything I Was Living For

Now There's One More Angel Up In Heaven  
But Lord, Let Me Make One Thing Clear  
Now There's One More Angel Up In Heaven  
But Lord, You Know It's Been Hell Down Here

And You Know I've Got A Gun  
And I Could Snap My Fingers, Lord, And Be With Her  
But I Know That Things Could Never Be The Way They Were  
And Lord, I Know It's Wrong To Want To Die  
But Since She's Gone I Can't Remember Why  
Swan And Skylar Both Felt A Sadness And Longing For Sam.

Now There's One More Angel Up In Heaven  
But Lord, Let Me Make One Thing Clear  
Now There's One More Angel Up In Heaven  
But Lord, You Know It's Been Hell Down Here..

One More Angel Up In Heaven  
Did You Really Need Her More Than Me..  
One More Angel Up In Heaven  
Did You Really Need Her More Than Me..  
One More Angel Up In Heaven   
Did You Really Need Her More Than Me..  
Paul Wrote The Song After Sam's Death To Show He Cared Dearly For Her.   
Paul Says,It's About Mourning A Loss.   
Swan Says,It Feels Like You Can Feel Exactly How I Feel.  
Skylar Says,It's Called Twin Telepathy!  
Swan Knew It Was The End Of A Long Day Of Writing The Special Is Almost Complete.   
Swan And Skylar Sat Across From Each Other Waiting Patiently For Their Meal.   
Swan Was Tinkering With A Pencil.  
Skylar Says,What Are You Even Doing Anyway?  
Swan Says,Finishing The Special.  
Skylar Says,What On Earth For?  
Swan Says,To Make Sure I Won't Forget To Do It.  
Skylar Rolled Her Eyes, Laughing To Herself.  
Skylar Says To Swan,You Can't Forget That Quick.  
Swan Says,Yes, Sadly I Can. I'm Starting To Wonder If I Have An Early Onset Dementia Or Something.  
Paul Sat Next To Skylar,  
They All Sat In Silence For A While,  
Paul Leaves The Dining Table.  
Swan Writing Notes And Skylar Fiddling With Her Black Gloves When Suddenly Paul Burst Into The Dining Room With Trays In Hand, Making Swan And Skylar Jump From The Sudden Action.  
Paul Cried Proudly,This Is Scientifically Proven To Be The Best Supper Ever!   
Swan Gave Him A Proud Smile.  
Swan Says To Paul,According To Whom? Yourself?  
Paul Smiled And Says,Why, Yes.   
Swan Leaned Back In His Chair, Putting His Hands Behind The Back Of His Neck.  
Swan Asked,Well Then, What's For Dinner?  
Paul Says,Some Pasta With Tomato Sauce And Parmesan For Skylar And Some Ghost Chili Pepper Soup.  
It's Very Spicy Indeed.  
Swan Says,Ooooh, My Favorite! Well What Are You Waiting For? Set It Out Old Chap!  
Paul Smiled Warmly And Swan,  
Paul Did As Swan Commanded, Setting Out The Plates For Each Of Them, As Swan Ate The Spicy Hot Soup.  
Skylar Wrinkled Her Nose.  
Skylar Says,I Will Never Understand How You Can Eat That Kind Of Stuff For Dinner  
Swan Says,What? I Thought You Liked Spicy Stuff.  
Skylar Says,Of Course, I Love Spicy Stuff, But I Think What You Are Doing Is Very Risky And May Make You Hate All Spicy Foods.  
Swan Says,So Is Nearly Everything I Do.  
You Know What I Have Done And Experienced.  
Well Skylar Could Certainly Not Deny That, So She Turned To Her Own Food And Began To Twirl Her Spaghetti Onto Her Fork.   
It Was Simple, Yet A Savory And Delicious Meal,Paul Truly Was An Incredible Chef.   
As She Took Another Bite From Her Pasta, Something Else Was Set Beside Her Plate, A Wine Glass Filled With A Thick Brown Liquid,   
She Looked Over At Swan In Confusion Only To See He Had The Same Drink, And Was Sipping From The Glass With His Eyes Closed.  
Skylar Asked,Swan What's All This?  
Swan Says,My Newest Experiment, Chocolate Vodka, A Dessert That Adults Can Enjoy.  
Skylar Says,I'm Not Old Enough To Drink,  
I'm Only 18.  
Swan Says,Eh, Who's Going To Find Out?  
Skylar Pointed At Paul.  
Swan Says,Oh Yeah   
Of Course If Your Father Says It's Okay.  
Paul Lets Swan Tell Her To Drink It.  
Paul Says,It Looks So Fake.  
Skylar Says,I Wouldn't Be So Sure.  
Skylar Looked At The Glass Uneasily, Then Picked It Up And Took A Sip,   
She Gagged And Nearly Spat It Up, Slamming Her Gloved Hand Against The Table.  
Skylar Says,God That's Strong!  
Swan Says,You Don't Like It?  
I Thought You Would.  
Skylar Says,No Swan!  
Way Too Strong.  
Skylar Set The Glass Aside And Returned To Her Pasta.  
Swan Says,Phhht, Lightweight.  
Strong Foods Are Not For Weak Taste Buds.  
Swan Chuckled And Took Another Sip From His Glass, The Strong Liquid Warming His Throat, Truth Be Told Swan Was Not Much Of A Drinker Either, But He Was Quite Proud Of This Drink And Found It Very Tasty.   
Besides, It Was Nothing Compared To Plain Vodka, Although It Had The Same Alcohol Content The Sharp, Bitter Flavor Was Nicely Covered By The Chocolate.  
Skylar Took Another Look At Her Glass, And Decided To Attempt To Sip Again, She Brought It To Her Lips And Discovered That It's Much Smoother Once She Expects What's Coming, She Drained The Glass And Went To Pour Herself Some More.  
They See Paul Clean The Dishes,  
Swan Says A Joke,What Bird Would Always Lose A Flying Race? Paulblo!  
Skylar Broke Down In Laughter, Banging Her Fist Against The Table, Tearing Up,   
Both Had Been Drinking And Chatting For A Little More Than An Hour And Were Decently Buzzed At This Point.  
Skylar Says,Ah Man, That Was A Good One Swan!  
Skylar Wiping Her Eyes,She Then Leaned Back In Her Chair, One Arm Behind Her Back, The Other One Holding Her Wine Glass, The Movement Pulled Back Her Sleeve And Once Again Revealed Her Deep Scar,  
Swan Saw It And He Slowly Reached Out His Gloved Hand And Ran His Finger Up The Scar, Causing Skylar To Blush But Swan Did Not Notice.  
Swan Says,God You've Still Got That Old Thing Huh?  
Looks Pretty Gnarly.  
He Slowly Pulled His Arm Away, Putting Both His Hands Behind His Neck And Crossing One Leg Over The Other.  
Swan Says,Remember We Swam At The Swanage Pool?  
Oh, The Nights Were So Clear And The Wind Rustling Through The Waterfall Mountain Was Like Music!  
Skylar Laughed Nervously And Rubbed Her Arm,  
Unfortunately Swan,  
My Most Vivid Memory Of That Place Was Our Encountering When We Swam And You Just Stared At Me.  
Skylar Lifted Her Arm,As You Can See,I Was Only Seeking To Protect You And Nothing Else.  
Swan Chuckled And Says,Well, I Remember Much More Than That, We May Have Not Discovered Many Connections Between Each Other But Boy Was That Backyard Beautiful.  
He Threw His Free Satin Black Gloved Hand In The Air.  
Swan Says About The Backyard,It Could Be No Better Don't You Agree-  
Swan Stopped Dead In His Tracks When He Saw The Way Skylar Was Looking At Him,   
Swan Says To Himself,Could That Possibly Be Desire? Impossible, Impossible…  
Did She Have My Dark Lustful Traits.  
I Can See It In Her.  
This Is Terrible. What Is Wrong With Her?  
Swan Began To Sweat And Skylar Leaned Closer To Him.  
Skylar Says,Yes Swan,  
The Pool Were Very Nice, Do You Remember All Of The Swims We Had In Them?  
Swan Says,O-Oh Yes Skylar, I Remember Them Quite Vividly.  
Swan Gave Her A Nervous Smile.  
Skylar Says,Hmmm, As Do I, The Moonlight Across Your Wet Skin Made You Absolutely Radiant Swan..  
Hahahahaha. Bird Joke.  
Swan's Mouth Went Dry, Did He Hear Correctly Or Was He In An Erotic Dream World Of Some Kind, His Face Went To A Deep Red And He Began To Rub His Leg Nervously.  
Skylar Made Swan A Red And Black Loom Bracelet.  
Swan Wore It Around His Wrist.  
Skylar Wore That Same Loom Color Swan Has,  
Swan Says,Oh, W-Well Thank You Skylar, But I'm Not Much To Look At, If Anything You're The One That Looked Good, I've Always Liked The Way Your Hair Flowed When It's Wet…  
Swan Regretted It The Minute He Said It, But At The Same Time Was Glad It Was Said, Skylar Put Her Hand On Swan's Shoulder And Cautiously Got Up From Her Seat, Standing Over Swan,  
Gazing Down On Him Like A Lion Would At It's Prey  
Skylar Says,Is That So?  
Swan Says,Skylar, Honey, I Am Not Amused. I Am Getting Worried.  
Are You Drinking Too Much?  
Stop This At Once!  
Skylar Says,Ohh No I'm Not Stopping You  
Your Endless Youthfulness   
Gave You What You Have  
Your Youthful Endless Beauty And Beautiful Long Blonde Hair.  
Why?  
Swan Fearfully Says With A Shocked Tone,  
No!  
Skylar Laughed And Says,No Silly...  
Why Tell Me No? I'm Not Buying Into It.  
Skylar Gives Swan A Evil Smile.  
Swan Shivered Under Skylar's Stare,He'd Never Seen Gentle Little Skylar Like This Before, He Suddenly Felt So Vulnerable Under Those Eyes.   
Skylar Took Ahold Of Swan's Ascot,  
Pulled Him Closer To Her Face,  
Skylar Says Evilly,You Ready?  
Swan Yelled,No I Am Not.  
You Are Drunk And You Will Not Do This Lustful Business Around Me,  
Or Help Me God!  
I Have To Tell Your Mother About Your Nasty Behavior Towards Me. 

Skylar Says,She Doesn't Care.  
She's Not Here.  
Who Cares!  
Swan Began To Angerily Yell At Her, She Does Care And She Would Not Let You Do This To Me! So Help Me!  
Skylar Lowered Herself Onto Swan's Lap,Swan's Legs Began To Spread Apart By Skylar's Weight.  
As Swan Became Aware Of What Was Happening,Skylar Began To Make Herself Present Against His Abdomen,   
He Let Out A Shaky Laugh And Attempted To Wiggle Away From Her,  
Only To Have Skylar Press Closer, He Could Feel Skylar's Breath Against His Face, So Soft, So Incredibly Soft, Softer Than The Softest Of All Velvets.   
As Much As Swan Wanted To Pull Away, As Disgusting As It Made Him Feel, He Could Not Seem To Get Away From That Smaller, Gentler Body Which Pressed Against His Own.   
Swan Felt She Was So Close, So, So Close That Her Body Was So Close, So Very Close, This Was So Wrong, So Disgustingly Wrong.  
Swan Felt Uncomfortable At Her Actions.  
Swan Knew She Drank Too Much.  
Swan Tried To Escape Her Grip.   
Swan Called For Paul.  
Swan Yelled,This Is Abominable!   
Paul Help Me!  
Skylar Says,Silly, He Won't Save You.  
Swan Makes A Angry Face And Angerily Yelled At Her,  
Let Go!  
Skylar Says,Only If You Kiss Me.  
Swan Says,S-Skylar?  
Skylar's Lips Were Now Inches Away From Swan's Chin, A Mischievous Smile Across Her Normally Innocent Face,  
Swan Could See The Passion In Her Eyes And Knew She Had The Same Thing Swan Was Thinking About.  
Swan Wanted This To Stop But He Couldn't,  
Skylar Was Too Strong.  
Swan Yelled,You Disgusting Brute!  
Let Go Of Me.  
Skylar Says,Nope   
You Are Under My Control  
I Am Not A Disgusting Brute As You Say I Am.  
I Know What You Want.  
You Want Mom.  
Swan Yelled,  
Your Mom Didn't Act This Way To Me.  
She Did Every Time When She Was Abused By Her Mother.  
She Wanted Me.  
What The Hell Gotten Into You?!  
Swan Felt Fury Growing Inside Of Him,  
Swan Noticed Skylar's Hazel Eyes Seemed To Stare Straight Though Swan's,Her Gapped Middle Teeth Exposed From Her Slight Opening Of The Mouth,  
Skylar As If Pulled By A Magnet, Moved Closer To Him,  
Swan's Eyes Widened In Horror And Delight.  
Swan Says,Skylar   
Please Stop Now!  
Skylar Says, Um Noo!  
Before Swan Could Even Acknowledge What Was Happening,  
Skylat Pressed Her Lips Firmly Against Swan's.  
Swan Thought Oh God, Sweet, So Sweet, Sweeter Than Any Candy I Could Even Dream Of Creating, Softer Than Crème  
Now Shame Flooded His Body But He Could Not Pull Away, His Black Gloved Hands Lifted To Gently Cradle Skylar's Head As If They Had A Mind Of His Own, As Skylar Began To Unbutton Swan's Black Suit Jacket, Another Shiver Flowed Through Swan's Body.  
Swan Says To Himself,This Is A Dream, There Is No Way This Could Possibly Be Happening  
The Jacket Was Off, Onward To His Satin Black And Red Bird Waistcoat Vest And Satin Black Dress Shirt Then His Red Ascot,  
Swan Yelled,Oh God  
Please Stop.  
I Hate You!  
I Hate You Hate You  
He Let Out A Low Moan, So Much Built Up Sexual Tension Suddenly Pressing Against His Chest As If Begging To Escape, He Could Feel His Bellbottoms Becoming Tighter And His Breathing Becoming Lighter, Shame, So Much Shame, But The Pleasure Outweighed It, He Was A Prisoner Of Skylar's Own Lustful Desires  
The Satin Black Dress Shirt Was Now Fully Unbuttoned, And Swan Stiffened,   
Swan Says To Himself,There Was No Possible Way It Could Get Not Better Than This, Was There?   
Swan Thought There Was Just No Way, He Felt He Would Die, He Could Hardly Stand This.  
Skylar Softly Bit Swan's Neck, Her Hand Rubbing Against His Chest  
Swan Says,Skylar I Don't Think I Can Handle This  
Please Stop  
I Want To Kill Myself For Feeling Like This  
Swan Screamed,  
Sammmm!  
Skylar Says,Shhhh  
She's Not Here  
Ahahaha!  
Skylar Moved Her Way Down Swan's Body And Began To Run Her Tongue Just By His Neck,Giving Him A Hickie.  
Swan Shivered Again And Rested His Hand On Top Of Skylar's Head,   
He Shut His Eyes As Tightly As They Would Go For He Was Certain If He Experienced Even The Slightest Amount Of Sight He Would Have A Sensory Overload.   
Skylar Moved Her Way Back Up And Slid Her Tongue Into Swan's Mouth, And Swan No Longer Being Able To Control Himself, Wrapped His Arms Around Skylar's Soft Body, Digging His Nails Into Her Back As If Trying To Hold On To Reality Itself.  
He Wanted This To Stop.  
Skylar Now Blared Out Loud Willy Wonka's Voice Singing The Boat Poem On The Speakers On The Walls,  
Round The World And Home Again..  
That's The Sailor's Way!  
Faster Faster, Faster Faster!!  
There's No Earthly Way Of Knowing...  
Which Direction We Are Going?!  
There's No Knowing Where We're Rowing...  
Or Which Way The River's Flowing...  
During The Song,  
Skylar Slowly Slid Her Tongue Out Of Swan's Mouth And Began To Nibble His Ear,Swan Released A Loud Moan And Shut His Eyes Tighter, His Ears Began To Ring.  
Swan Yelled,Oh God Skylar..  
Please Stop.  
Stop  
They Both Hear,  
Is It Raining, Is It Snowing  
Is A Hurricane A-Blowing?!  
Swan's Entire Body Tensed As Skylar Began To Make Her Way Back To His Lips, Kissing Him Hard And Wrapping Her Arms Around His Neck, Pulling Them Even Closer Together  
The Song Verses Were  
Not A Speck Of Light Is Showing!  
So The Danger Must Be Growing!?  
During The Song,  
Skylar Bit Swan's Lower Lip Gently, Causing A Small Moan To Escape Swan's Chest And His Eyelids To Loosen A Bit  
They Both Hear,  
Are The Fires Of Hell A-Glowing?!  
Is The Grisly Reaper Mowing!?  
They Hear It As Skylar Pulled Away And Began Kissing Swan All Over His Face, The Moaning Turned Into A Relaxed Hum.  
The Song Blared Out Loud,  
Yes, The Danger Must Be Growing?!  
For The Rowers Keep On Rowing!  
Then When They Listen To The Lyrics,  
Swan Grabbed A Fistful Of Skylar's Hair, Pulling Her Into A Deep Kiss,Skylar's Hand Reached Up To Gently Stroke Swan's Cheek As The Kiss Became More And More Intense.  
The Song Almost Ends,  
And They're Certainly Not Showing..  
Any Signs That They Are Slowing!!  
As They Continue To Listen To The Song,  
They Became More And More Engulfed Into Their Own Passion, Running Their Hands Over Each Other, Exploring Each Other's Bodies.  
Skylar's Hands Were Starting To Wander Lower And Lower Until They Made Their Way To Swan's Long Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor,  
Her Fingertips Barely Brushing His Underwear When There Was Suddenly A Door Creaking Heard From Across The Hall.  
They Heard A Loud Quote,  
Stop The Boat  
Suddenly, They Were Snapped Back Into Reality,Swan Half Naked At This Point, His Shirt And Jacket Sprawled Messily On The Back Of His Chair,The Bird Patterned Ascot Was On The Floor And Skylar's Attire Wildly Unbuttoned And Pushed Against Her Back, Both Sweating, Red Faced And Panting, From Across The Hall Stood An Paul Carrying Some Dishes, His Jaw Dropped Lower Than Thought To Be Humanly Possible.  
Swan And Skylar Quickly Pulled Away From Each Other,Swan Picking His Clothes From The Back Of His Chair And Hurrily Throwing Them Over His Body, Not Even Bothering To Button Them, He Walked To Paul As Calmly As He Could, His Usual Childlike Smile Spread Across His Face, He Put His Hand On The Shocked Paul's Shoulder  
Swan Says,Listen, You Did Not See Anything Okay? I'll Give You Whatever You Want If You Never Saw Anything  
Paul Says,Not So Fast.  
Um I'm Telling Sam   
Swan Says,No Please No.  
It's All Skylar's Fault.  
Paul Walked Over To Skylar And Yelled At Her,  
Do You Even Know What You Have Done?  
Skylar Says,I Was Drunk.  
I'm Sorry  
Paul Rolled His Eyes And Says,Well, You Shouldn't Even Have Been Drinking In The First Place. You Are Still Under Age!  
Paul Looked Up And Swan Too,  
Paul Slowly Closed His Mouth, Without Saying A Word, He Nodded Quickly And Then Got Out Of The Room As Soon As Quickly As He Could.  
Paul Begins To Go To The Taping Room To Try To Talk To Sam.


	26. The aftermath

Swan And Skylar Stood Awkwardly For A Few Moments, Both Looking At Their Feet, When Suddenly Swan Cleared His Throat And Clapped Loud Enough To Startle Skylar.  
Swan Says,Whelp, I'll See You Tomorrow.  
It Was So Awkward   
Don't Do It Again.  
Swan Grabbed His Cane And Began Racing Out Of The Room,   
But Skylar Soon Caught Up To Him.  
Skylar Says,You Don't Even Want To Talk About What Just Occurred?  
Swan Says,Nope  
You Were Too Drunk To Care.  
Skylar Says,Swan You Just Can't Run Away From This  
Swan Says With Anger,Watch Me  
I Shouldn't Even Have Trusted You To Drink Because You Are Under Age.  
Skylar Continued To Chase Him Down The Whimsically Colored Halls, But For A Young Looking Old Man,  
Swan Was In Very Good Shape And Kept A Steady Pace Ahead, Swinging His Cane As He Walked.  
Skylar Says,Swan I've Liked You For A Really Long Time And  
I Guess I Went Too Far.  
Swan Says,Don't Want To Hear It!  
All I Feel Is Regret!  
Swan Covered His Ears And Says,  
Lalalala  
Can't Hear You!  
What Was That? Lalalalalalalalala.  
Swan Walked Into His Bedroom And Slammed The Door Behind Him, Locking It, Skylar Banged Against It.  
Skylar Yelled,Swan I Was Talking To You!  
You're Being Rude.  
Swan Yelled,And Now You're Not!  
Can I Even Still Trust You?  
Skylar Yelled,So Help Me,Swan I Will Break This Door Down!  
On A Count Of 1...2....  
Swan Yelled,Don't Make Me Tell Your Mom,  
Skylar,  
I Don't Think You Want To Hear The Words She'll Come Up With!  
Trust Me, I Would Know!  
Skylar Groaned And Kicked The Door, And Then Eventually Stormed Away, But By The Time She Made It To Her Room,  
Her Frustration Was Replaced With A Dreamy Smile That Stuck With Her Until She Was Dressed And Laying In Bed, With The Sharp Memories Of Swan's Tender Lips,  
She Buried Her Head Into Her Pillow And Giggled Like A Schoolgirl.  
Skylar Sleeps.


	27. Swan's fear of Skylar

The Next Day In Swan's Home Office,  
Swan Stood Over The Computer In A Daze, Both Hands Clutching The Keyboard As If He Were About To Vomit, But That Of Course Was Not Going To Happen, He Doubted He Had Anything Left In His Stomach After Last Night, He Had Spent The Entire Night In The Bathroom, Forcing Himself To Spew Until He Nearly Passed Out From Dehydration.   
His Hands, Although They Were Still Able To Hold Up His Weight, Were Raw And Sore From Being Chewed On, And He Was Afraid The Small Amount Of Blood Still Seeping From His Wounds Would Ruin His Hot Pink Gloves.   
His Tired Eyes Made Their Way Back To His Work And With Some Effort, He Stretched Over And Typed The Script And Began To Make Sure It Did Make Sense Causing Swan To Create Scenes Of Pat And Sam Together Which He Wished That Could Happen Between Sam And Sonya Long Ago Which Calmed Swan's Nerves A Bit.   
He Heard A Few Clicks Of Footsteps Behind Him, And Then A Shaking Noise, He Knew Skylar Was Drawing But She Did Not Bother To Check On His Writing Technique.  
They Had Been Working For About An Hour In An Awkward Silence, They'd Not Even Made Eye Contact Or Acknowledged Each Others Presence In Any Way But Swan Occasionally Observing The Drawings And Then Handing Her More Paper.  
Skylar Had A Calm, Collected Composure As She Prepared The Drawing But Her Stomach Was In Knots, She Had Not Gotten Much Sleep Either, And The Sleep She Did Get Was Full Of Erotic Fantasies, Which Were Nice, But Not At All Restful.   
Mixed With Her Tiredness Was Worry For Swan,   
Skylar Glanced Over At Swan For The First Time In All The Time They Knew Each Other, Swan Appeared To Be… Young.  
He Had Dark Circles Under His Eyes From Not Sleeping,  
His Face Sunk Low With Every Imperfection Perfectly Defined, His Eyes Were Not The Bright Sparks They Usually Were, He Seemed Completely And Utterly Drained Of Everything That Made Him Who He Was.   
As Fascinating As It Was To See Swan In A Somewhat Average Form, It Also Scared Skylar,  
She Thought Why Was Swan Not As Overjoyed As She Was About This Experience? Didn't Swan Like Her In That Sense, It Sure Seemed That Way Last Night, But What If He Was Only Influenced By The Alcohol? What If Swan Hated Incest Just As Much As Everyone Else?   
What If He Was Going To Kick Her Out Of The Swanage?  
This Thought Scared Skylar The Most, The Swanage Was All Skylar Has Ever Known, When She Was A Child, She Dreamed Of Being There, And When Her Dream Came True Every Waking Hour Was Spent Inside Of It,She Had No Other Experience, She Had Nothing In Life That Was Not This .   
Not To Mention She Did Not Think She Could Bear To Lose Her Dear, Lifelong Relatives Swan And Paul The Only Family She Truly Had Left.  
Skylar Begins To Sing I Want It Now From Willy Wonka.  
I Want A Feast  
I Want A Bean Feast  
Cream Buns And Doughnuts And Fruitcake With No Nuts So Good You Could Go Nuts.  
No, Now!   
I Want A Ball  
I Want A Party  
Pink Macaroons And A Million Balloons And Performing Baboons   
Give It To Me Now.  
I Want The World,   
I Want The Whole World.  
I Want To Lock It All Up In My Pocket  
It's My Love For You  
You Should Be Loving Me!  
Give It To Me Now!   
I Want Today  
I Want Tomorrow  
I Want To Wear Them Like Braids In My Hair And I Don't Want To Share 'Em'  
Swan Felt She Was A Tad Bit Spoiled.   
She Probably Felt The Same Way.

I Want A Party With Roomfuls Of Laughter  
Ten Thousand Tons Of Ice Cream...  
And If I Don't Get The Things I Am After  
I'm Going To Scream!   
I Want The Works,   
I Want The Whole Works!   
Presents And Prizes And Sweets And Surprises In All Shapes And Sizes,   
You I Want You....  
And Now!   
I Don't Care How I Want It Now!   
I Don't Care How I Want It Now!  
Skylar Was So Excited To Finally Get Everything She Ever Wanted She Felt A Little Over Passionate About It.  
Swan Chuckled And Says,  
Oh My Little Brat.  
Hey Vercua Salt   
The Furnace Is Over There  
Fall In It.  
You Are A Bad Egg.  
Skykar Gets Grouchy And Faked Laughed.  
Skylar Noticed Swan Dressed,  
The Hot Pink Outfit He Had On  
Along With Hot Pink Dyed Hair.  
Skylar Dresses Like Vercua Salt.  
Skylar Asked,Why Do You Dress Like Prince And Willy Wonka?  
Did You Watch The Willy Wonka Film.  
I Was Singing I Want It Now.  
Swan Says,Yes I Did Watch The Film.  
I Get Your Reference.  
I Know Willy Wonka  
He Was My Brother In Law.  
He Was Always A Really Good Man And You Would Have Adored Him.  
Why I Am Wearing The Hot Pink Outfit Is Because   
Not Of Willy Wonka Or Prince Related,  
It's What I Want To Wear.  
Skykar Says,Because I Picked It Out For You?  
Skylar Smiled At Swan.  
Swan Says,Yes, I Love It.  
Let Me Go Back To Work Now  
You Greedy Brat!  
Do You Have Nothing Better To Do?  
Suddenly Something Interrupting Swan's Thoughts,Paul And Jeannette Entered The Room,Swan Turned To The Door, Giving Them A Weak Smile  
Swan Says,Oh, It's Nice Of You All To Come, But We've Got It Covered In Here, You Just Keep Working On The Show!  
Paul And Jeannette Looked At Each Other, Than Back And The Tired Swan,  
Paul Closest To Him Sighed And Began To Explain Himself,  
We're Not Here To Offer Help… Well, At Least Not Help With The Script.  
Swan Tilted His Head In Curiousity  
Swan Says,Oh? Then What Are You Here For?  
Jeannette Looked At Paul That Had Spoken,Paul Nodded To Jeanette.  
Suddenly Paul Swarmed Swan, He Was Holding A Different Limb As Paul Dragged Swan Off,Jeannette Held Onto Skylar.  
Swan Says,What Is The Meaning Of This, Let Me Down Immediately!  
Swan Kicked And Tried To Wiggle Away, But Paul Gripped Swan's Legs And Arms With All Paul's Might As He Began To Make His Way To The Door With Swan,  
Jeanette Holding Back Skylar Suddenly Pushed Her Against The Wall And Ran After Paul And Swan,  
The Door Slammed Behind Them And Locked Before Skylar Could Regain Her Senses, She Yelled And Hit The Door With Her Fist.  
She Yelled,Hey! What Are You Doing With Swan You Goons?  
A Faint Reply From Paul Was Heard From Behind The Door,  
Sorry Skylar,I Know This Is All Confusing, But Trust Us When We Say It's For The Best, Just Watch The Script And We'll Return Him Soon.  
Then Swan Was At The Edge Of Panic As He Was Dragged Off By His Twin Brother And Jeannette,  
Swan Thought What Could Possibly Be Going On? A Revolt? He'd Always Done His Best To Be Kind To Them, He Could Not Imagine Why They Were Doing This, He Was Brought Into The Dining Room And Slammed Down On A Chair,Swan Was Breathing Heavily And Looking All Around For An Explanation For This Behavior, But None Was Found.  
Swan Yelled,Are You Guys Out Of Your Damn Mind? What The Hell Is Going On Here?  
They Said Nothing In Reply To Swan, But Simply Stood Around Him In A Half Circle, There Was A Silence, When Suddenly A Familiar Beat Began To Flood The Room,Swan's Eyes Narrowed.  
Swan Says,Oh, You Have Got To Be Kidding Me…  
Really The Oompa Loompa Song From The Film  
Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory!  
As Swan Suspected, The Beat Soon Was Followed By Other Instruments Playing The Famous Oompa Loompa Puzzle Song, His Workers Began To Bounce In Place,Paul Who Had Walked In On Swan And Skylar   
The Night Before Stepped Forward, His Hands Behind His Back,   
Swan Snarled At Paul.  
Swan Yelled,Paul,I Told You Not To Say A Word! We Had A Deal!  
Paul Ignored Swan's Comment, And Began To Sing,  
Oompa Loompa Doobity Do, I've Got A Perfect Puzzle For You  
Oompa Loompa Doobity Dee, If You Are Wise You'll Listen To Me  
Jeanette Popped Up From Behind Swan's Chair, Making Him Jump,  
She Sings What Do You Get From Ignoring Your Heart?  
Paul Appeared From Under His Chair, His Head Sticking Out Between Swan's Feet,  
Swallowing Your Feelings Like An Elegant Tart?  
Erin This Time Descending From The Ceiling On A Chandelier.  
She Sings,Can You Try To Accept It..  
To Try To Talk Sense Into Her.  
Paul Sings,  
Treating Poor Skylar Like A Door Mat?  
Erin,Paul,Jeanette Sang Together,  
What Do You Think Will Come Of That?  
Paul Who Walked In On Swan Last Night Sang Again,  
I Don't Like The Sound Of It!  
Erin,Paul,Jeanette Sang Together As They Began To Parade Out The Door,  
Oompa Loompa Doobity Do  
Allow Yourself To Love, You Won't Regret It  
And You'll Live In Happiness Too  
Like The Oompa Loompa Doobity Do  
As They All Left, Erin At The End Of The Line Stuck Her Head Though The Door One More Time Before Following The Others.  
She Sings,Doobity Do!  
They Come Back To Get Swan,  
Paul And Swan Go To The Taping Room.  
Paul Says To Sam,  
Here's Swan.  
Sam Says,I Know What You Have You Done.  
Swan Says,What.  
Sam Watched The Incident On The Tape.  
They All Saw It On The Projector,  
Sam Felt Anger At Swan,  
They Argue About Skylar's Behavior Towards Swan.  
Sam Yelled,How Starved For Love, Any Kind Of Love, Do You Have To Make Someone Like Skylar Acting That Way Towards You?  
Swan Yelled,Aren't You The One Who Deprived Her Of A Loving Home That She Only Deserved?  
Sam Yelled,You Make My Daughter Feel Unloved; You Make Me Feel Unloved!  
Swan Yelled,Why Blame Everything On Me? It Was Your Mother Who Put Skylar In The Orphanage In The First Place!  
She's Like Your Fucking Whore Of A Mother  
Sonya!  
Sam Slapped Swan Hard To Make Him Cry And Screamed,  
How Dare You Call My Daughter, Mother A Whore!  
Did You Know She's In Hell Not Deserving Of A Cruel Punishment   
You Told The Devil To Do To Her!  
I Think You Are Responsible For What Happened To Skylar And My Mother!  
You Still Held A Grudge Against Her.  
Swan Explained,I Can Explain. You Know She Rejected You.   
Sam Says,I Know, But I Also Believe People Can Become Better People, Even The Worst Like Adolf Hitler.  
You Two Will Make Up And Trust Me  
She's Changed From Her Punishment   
She's Scared And Wants Your Forgiveness   
What Do You Have To Say About That  
Don't Say A Word About Bad Things About Her  
Just Only Good Things For Once.  
Swan Sighed And Says,  
I Hope She Still Loves Me  
She Changed Evilly When You Were Born   
And Your Grandfather I Mean Her Father  
Liked You More Than Her  
Because Her Father Changed For You And For Your Mom  
He Was A Changed New Man When You Were Born,  
Not The Abusive Monster He Was Before.  
He Was Very Nice And Kind To You And Me Always.  
He Had Hopes That It Felt Like A Family Again.  
Because He Was Willing To Start Over Again For Your Mom And You,  
Your Mom Didn't See It That Way.  
She Hated Him For What He Done To Her,  
Her Father Loved You And Liked Being With You  
Like A Normal Grandfather Would Be.  
He Was So Happy With You And Me.  
He Was Very Proud Of Me Raising You.  
He Felt Once That He Felt Like He Had A Whole Family Again And Not Ruin It.  
He Died By Your Mom Killing Him After Your 15Th Birthday.  
Your Mom Didn't Handle The Jealously Well Over Her Father Choosing You Than Her.  
I Think That's Why She Hated You Because Her Father And Me Now Gave You A Happy Childhood With The Important People Of Your Life,  
Me And Your Grandfather.  
Not Her.  
My Father Admired You Too.  
He Loved You The Most.  
My Father Knew Sonya's Father From His Childhood.  
Remember That?  
They Used To Bring You Gifts And Having Fun Times With The Both Of Them Along With Me.  
They Loved You And Cared About You.  
She Was A Jealous Brute.  
Sam Says,I See. I Do Remember My Grandparents And Appreciate Them Like I Have Appreciated You In My Life.  
Swan Says,My Brother Adopted Skylar. Paul Raised Her Much Better Than I Would Have, But She Still Has Her Problems.  
Sam Says,Hey, Who Doesn't Have Problems?  
They Turn To Paul.  
Paul Says To Sam,I Think You May Know What To Do With Skylar Knowing You Are Her Mother.  
Skylar's Behavior Is Out Of Control  
What Do You Think That Should Be Done About It?  
Any Suggestions?  
Sam Evilly Smiled And Says A Suggestion,  
Maybe My Punishment Would Be Swan Trying To Punish Her Like A Decent Grandfather.  
Swan Says,That Is Not A Good Idea.  
No No No  
Sam Says,Why Not.  
You Raised Me.  
Swan Says,I Know, But Skylar Is Way Worse. My Wrath May Even Be Too Much For The Girl And That Might Make It Worse.  
Paul Walks Up To Sam And Says,Let Me Explain.  
Skylar Had Post Traumatic Disorder And Attachment Disorder,  
Well As Rad  
Which Explains Why She Acting Weird Towards Swan  
She Also Experience Reactive Attachment Disorder (Rad).   
Rad Is Defined As Markedly Disturbed And Developmentally Inappropriate Social Relatedness, That Usually Begins Before The Age Of 5 Years.  
Rad Can Present As A Persistent Failure To Start Or Respond In A Developmentally Appropriate Fashion To Most Social Situations.  
She Had A Traumatic Childhood Abuse Which Made Her Act That Way.  
Don't Be Mad At Swan,  
He's Trying To Change,  
Blame Your Mother For Causing Her A Abusive Childhood.  
Sam Felt Paul Was Right.  
Sam Apologized To Swan,Sorry, I Wasn't Thinking Straight.  
Swan Says,It's Okay, Darling, You Have A Better Head On Your Shoulders Than Me.  
They Hug.  
Swan Says,Skylar Mentioned That When She Watched Your Death,  
Skylar Began To Understand My Reasons For Hurting People Because Of Your Death.  
Skylar Tried To Tell Me It's Not Your Fault   
I Still Don't Believe Her Because I Failed You.  
Sam Saw Swan Beginning To Tear Up,  
Swan Says With Tears, I Am Wrong In A Lot Of Ways Than Not.  
Sam Says Something That Made Swan Calm Down,My Death Wasn't Your Fault. It Was How You Chose To React To It That Was. Skylar Is A Lot Better Off Than She Would Have Been If She Was Rescued From Abuse Any Later. Don't Lose Hope. The Fact She Was Adopted At All Is A Miracle.   
Swan Smiled At Sam's Comforting Words.  
Paul And Swan Both See Sam Getting Into The Projector Screen And She Magically On Appeared Her Tape Of Swan And Sam Playing Ball.  
She Smiled At Swan And Paul.  
They Both Smile At The Tape.  
Paul Says To Swan,Oh, Were You Being Sweet And Letting Her Win Ball?  
Swan Says,No...She Had To Go Easy On Me For Me To Win. Hahahahahah.  
They Smile At Each Other


	28. Swan confesses to Skylar

They Go Downstairs To Swan's Home Office  
They See Skylar Was Busily Working On The Script While Swan Was Gone For 10 Minutes,  
She Currently Leaned Over The Computer, Making Sure It Was The Scenes Worked Correctly.   
Despite Her Focus On The Scripts, Her Mind Was In Another Place, At This Point She Had Absolutely Convinced Herself That Paul Was Demanding That Swan Get Rid Of Her Due To Her Forbidden Love For Swan Either That Or They Were Revolting, And Of Course Both Premises Terrified Her.  
Swan Had Made His Way From The Dining Room, He Held His Glasses In One Hand As He Rubbed His Temples With The Other, His Eyes Were On The Floor, For He Knew His House So Well That He Did Not Have To Pay Attention To Know Where He Was Going.   
He Knew Paul's Advice Was, As Always, Exactly What He Needed To Follow At That Very Moment, He Knew He Had To Sit Down With Skylar And Tell Her Everything.   
As He Made His Way To The Door, He Could Feel His Entire Body Trembling, He Took A Deep Breath And Then Carefully Opened The Door, Skykar Shot Up From The Computer .  
Skylar Felt She Was Going To Knock Some Sense In Him.  
Skylar Says,Swan? Are You All Right? What Happened?  
Swan Says,Oh, Everythings Fine Skylar, Paul Were Just, Uh, Giving Me Some Advice-  
Before Swan Could Finish,Skylar Hit Him With The Force Of A Locomotive, Her Arms Desperately Wrapped Around His Waist And His Cheek Pressed Against His Chest  
Skylar Says,Oh Swan,Please Don't Send Me Away! I'll Find A Cure For It I Promise, I'm So Sorry For Taking Advantage Of You! Please   
The Swanage Is The Only Home I Know, I Can't Lose This, I Can't Lose You, I'm So Sorry Please Don't Send Me Away  
Swan Looked Down In Utter Confusion, His Hands Lifted As If There Was A Gun Being Pointed At Him.  
Swan Says,Skylar,What In The World Are You Going On About?  
Skylar Loosened Her Grip And Looked Up At Swan, Looking As If She Were About To Cry As She Pathetically Gripped At Swan's Rainbow Jacket,  
She Noticed That Swan Had Rainbow Dyed Hair With Along With His Rainbow Outfit.  
Skylar Says,I'm Sick,I'm So Sick With Incest Swan,I Violated You, Aren't You Going To Send Me Away?  
Swan's Arms Came Down To Her Sides  
Swan Says,Incest-What? Violated Me? Skylar,  
I Have No Idea What You're Talking About, And Send You Away? Where? Why Would I Do That?  
Skylar Had Heard His Words, But Not Absorbed Them  
Skylar Says,It Means I Like People Of My Own Family, It's A Disease, And I Must Have Given It To You Too And That's Why You Kissed Me  
Swan Gave Her A Look Of Complete Astonishment, Before Letting Out A Serious Laugh And Patting Her Shoulder  
Skylar, That Is The Silliest Thing I've Ever Heard In My Life, If You're Diseased Then I'm The Queen Of England, I've Always Appreciated Both My Family And Your Mom,  
I Mean, I Like Her More, But I've Always Been Attracted To Your Mom As Well, And Look At Me, I'm Perfectly Normal…  
Skylar Snorted A Bit,  
She Knew Swan Was A Lot Of Things, But Normal Was Not One Of Them.  
Skylar Says,What? Swan, How Can You Really Like Her? And I'm Pretty Sure It's A Disease, I Learned About It When I Was Younger.  
Swan Leaned Against His Rainbow Cane, His Hand On His Hip.  
Swan Says,Come On Now Skylar, The Outside World Is Full Of Superstitious Idiots, And I Guarantee You Whoever Told You Such A Thing Has Thought About Being With Someone From Your Family At Least Once.  
Skylar Stood In Front Of Swan, Motionless, For A Long Time, Staring Off Into The Distance, Before Falling Back On A Chair And Letting Out A Long Sigh.  
Skylar Says,So I Can Stay In The Swanage?  
Swan Rolled His Eyes And Ruffled Skylar's Hair.  
Swan Says,Are You Out Of Your Mind? Of Course You Can, What Would I Do Without You… Hey Skylar, What's With The Cuts On Your Wrists.  
Skylar Rubbed Her Sore Wrist,She Had Forgotten About Amongst All The Chaos.  
Skylar Says,I Just Cut Myself   
It's No Big Deal  
I Cut Because Of My Abuse And My Lust For You   
I Don't Stop Because   
I Felt Like I Should Punish Myself For Hurting You.  
Swan Says With Concern,  
Skylar, Honey, Don't Feel The Need To Punish Yourself. That Helps Nothing. Trust Me, I Know.  
Swan Signed To Himself, Then Pulled Up A Chair, And Lifting His Jacket And Swan Sat Down Beside Skylar,  
Taking The Sore Wrist Into His Hand And Pulling It To His Leg, Caressing The Cuts With His Gloved Thumb.  
Swan Explained,There Is… There Is A Lot Of Things We Need To Talk About…  
Skylar Looked Down At Her Lap, Blushing.  
Skylar Says,Look,I Know You Don't Like Talking About This Stuff, And The Kiss, It Does Not Need To Mean Anything, I've Just Had This Silly Little Crush On You, It's Nothing, We Can Put This Behind Us If You Want...  
Swan Shook His Head, Than Put A Gloved Finger Under Skylar's Chin, Lifting Him So She Could Look At Him In The Eyes.  
Swan Explained,That's Not What I Want At All, I Know It's Hard For Me To Talk About These Things, But Truth Be Told, I Have A 'Crush', As You Put It, On You As Well, And Well… I Think It Would Be Best If I Followed My Heart, Dispite My Fears…  
Skylar At First Did Not Compute What She Had Just Heard, It Hit Her Slowly, Like Chocolate Melting Across Her Tongue, Her Heart Felt As If It Were Going To Explode As Blood Rushed To Her Face,She Began To Shake Nervously As A Smile Spread Across Her Face, A Tear Ran Down Her Eye, The Sign Of Years Of Tension Finally Being Released, She Took Both Of Swan's Hands.  
Skylar Says,Swan...  
The Sound Of His First Name Made Swan Blush, And He Squeezed Skylar's Hands Back As His Usual Childish Smile Covered His Face.  
Skylar Stammered For A Moment, Overrun With Joy, At This Moment She Had Never Been Happier In Her Entire Life, When She Found Paul, When Swan Visited Her.  
She Felt That Even Last Night's Kiss Was Nothing Compared To This Simple Moment Of Staring Into Swan's Aqua Blue Eyes.  
Skylar Says,But Swan, Then Why Then Did You Run Away Last Night? Why The Silence Today?  
Swan Broke Eye Contact And Stared Down At His Own Gloved Hands  
Swan Says,Skylar… I've Not Been Completely Honest With You Throughout These Years.  
Skylar Cocked Her Head  
She Says,How So,Swan?  
Swan Sighed, And Continued On In A Lower Voice,  
You See Skylar,  
I Have… A Lot Of Issues Anxiety And Depression…  
Cutting Myself Is Self Mutliation.   
A Lot Of It Came After Your Mother's Death.   
Skylar's Brows Furrowed In Concern And She Squeezed Swan's Hands, Swan Almost Seemed As If He Were Going To Cry For A Moment, His Lower Lip Shivered, But The Moment Passed As He Continued On  
Swan Says Something Sad About Sam And How Her Death Effected Him,She Was Ever So Sweet, And I Let Her Down. I Didn't Have Her Back.  
Skylar Moved Closer To Swan,Lacing Her Fingers With His.  
Skylar Says,Swan,What Do You Mean You Did Not Have Her Back?  
Swan Lowered His Eyes Once Again.  
Swan Says,It's Very Hard For Me To Talk About..  
Skylar Put Her Hand Under Swan's Chin And Lifted His Eyes To Her Own,  
Swan,You Need To Talk About These, Walling Yourself Off Like This Is Unhealthy, And If You Can't Tell Me Or Paul,  
Then There Is Nobody You Can Tell!  
Swan Knew Skylar Was Right, But He Still Struggled To Hold Eye Contact With Her, He Was Still So Ashamed Even If He Knew It Was Not His Fault, He Continued On, In A Low, Steady Voice, He Felt If His Voice Portrayed Any Emotion It May Overwhelm His Body  
Swan Sadly Explained,  
Skylar,  
I Let Her Down By Letting You Down Even After I Promised I Would Never Let Her Or You Down.  
Swan Interrupted Himself With A Loud Sob, He Buried His Head Into His Hands As Tears Streamed Down His Face,   
Skylar Quickly, As If She Were A Mother Duck Caring For A Duckling, Wrapped Her Arms Around Swan, Cooing To Him, Stroking Swan's Blonde Long Hair Down.  
Skylar Says,It's Okay Swan,Hush Now Darling, I Don't Blame You, I Don't Blame You…  
Swan Weakly Gripped Skylar's Arms As He Sobbed, Burying His Head Into Skylar's Chest, He Softly Continued,  
That's Why Skylar, That's Why I've Not Returned Your Affection, I've Spend Such A Long Time Trying To Rebuild My Innocence When Your Mom Died, The Innocence My Wife Sonya Beat Out Of Me, I Built Myself A World Of Pure Imagination And Wonder So I Could Hide From My Past, But I Realize Now That The Only Way Truly Recover Is To Follow My Heart, And My Heart Is Telling Me That I Need You…  
Skylar Smiled And She Leaned Closer To Kiss Swan,  
But Swan Slapped A Gloved Hand Over Her Mouth, And Pushed Her Face Away.  
Swan Says,Hold On, There's More  
Skylar Pulled Back And Swan Continued Onward, Showing A Little More Confidence And Even Allowing A Bit Of His Usual Sarcastic, Eccentric Self To Seep Through Despite The Tears That Continued To Stream Down His Face,  
Swan Says,Skylar,All That Time I've Spend In The Bathroom Alone…   
I Was… Forcing Myself To Vomit…  
Skylar Looked At Him With Deep Concern In Her Eyes, And With Her Own Hand Moved Swan's Gloved Hand Away From Her Face So She Could Speak,  
Skylar Says,You Have An Eating Disorder Swan?  
Swan Shook His Head, His Stomach Clenching Into A Knot.  
Swan Says,  
Of Course Not, I Don't Do It To Lose Weight, I Just… It's Hard To Explain, It's A Purification Process, It Makes Me Feel Clean, I Do It When I Think Of Things That Are Impure, Which Is Why I've Been Doing It So Often, I've Been Imagining Having Intercourse With You And Sometimes Your Mother Too.  
It's So Disgusting.  
I Hate Myself.  
I'm A Monster.  
Skylar Blushed And Nearly Burst Out Laughing From Swan's Straight Forwardness, She Knew It Was Nice To At Least See Swan Was Feeling A Bit More Like Himself.   
Skylar Then Composed Herself When The Seriousness Of The Situation Seeped In Once Again.  
Skylar Says,Swan,That's Very Hard On Your Body, You Need To Stop Doing That…  
Mom Won't Like That.  
Swan Shook His Head.  
Swan Says,It's Not That Simple Skylar,It's Not That Simple, It's The Only Way I Can Calm Myself Down, If I Don't Vomit I Do Something Even Worse…  
Skylar Says,Like What,Swan?   
What Do You Do When You Can't Vomit Anymore?  
Swan Flinched, But Knew That He Had To Follow Paul's Advice, And That Meant A New Beginning With Complete And Utter Honesty, He Sighed And Put Both Hands On Skylar's Shoulders.  
Swan Says,  
Skylar, I Know This Has Been A Lot To Take In And This Is An Absolutely Awful Way To Start A Romantic Relationship, But I Need To Show You Something, Just One Last Thing, And It Will Probably Be Very Upsetting, But I Feel It Will Be Easier To Just Get This All Out Now, Are You Mentally Prepared For That?  
Skylar Let Out A Low Sigh, And Nodded Her Head, She Was Hoping That The Vomiting Was The Last Of This, She Was Not Sure How Much More She Could Take.  
Swan Sighed, And Let Go Of Skylar's Hands, Shaking,   
He Slowly Removed His Glove, Peeling The First One Off With His Teeth And The Second One Off With His Free Hand,  
Skylar Watched In Curiousity, It Was The First Time She'd Seen Swan's Hands In Years.  
It Took A Moment For Skylar To Understand What She Was Looking At,   
Swan's Hands Were Paler Than The Rest Of His Arm, And Nearly Shredded To The Point Of Being Unrecognizable From The Years Of Biting And Self Harm, There Were Still Patches Of Dried Blood On Them From The Night Before. Calluses And Deep Scars Ran Across His Fingertips, And Large, Partly Healed Bite-Marks Were Scattered Over The Back Of The Hand And His Palms, Parts Of His Fingers Even Had Dips From Flesh Missing.  
Skylar Raised Her Hand To Her Mouth In Shock And The Blood Left Her Cheeks,She Felt As If She Were Going To Hurl.  
Swan Quickly Looked Down In Shame And Crossed His Arms, Hiding His Exposed Hands In His Armpits.   
Then Swan Made The Bloody Hands Marks Disappear Then They Magically Healed.  
Swan's Hands Were Back To Normal.  
Skylar Realized How Hurtful Her Look Of Disgust Must Had Been, And Put A Hand On Swan's Knee Comfortingly, Forcing A Smile.  
Skylar Says,N-No, It's Okay, It's Just, It Caught Me By Surprise…  
Swan Nodded In Understanding, And Cautiously Reached Out His Uncovered Healed Hand To Skylar.  
Skylar Forced A Smile, And Then Laced Her Fingers With Swan's.   
Skylar Remembered The Surface Of Swan's Hands Were Rough And Uneven, As If Touching A Rock, But They Were Warm And Comforting Never The Less,Skylar Truly Believed That She Would Love These Hands Even If They Felt Like Broken Glass, Simply Because They Belonged To Swan And Everything Swan Touched With These Imperfect, Damaged Hands Became A Dark Masterpiece.  
Skylar Says,So This Is What You Do To Yourself If You Can No Longer Vomit?  
Swan Nodded His Head Slowly, Tears Still Flowing, Biting His Lower Lip. Skylar Put Her Other Hand On Top Of Swan's And Squeezed It Affectionately.  
Skylar Says,It's Okay Swan, You Don't Need To Suffer Anymore, I'm Going To Make Everything Okay, I Promise  
Swan Slowly Curled Into Skylar's Arms,  
Skylar Could Feel The Weight Of All Swan's Sorrow, And Hugged Him Tightly.   
The Smell Of Cotton Candy Shampoo Met Swan's Nose As He Buried His Head Into Skylar's Hair, He Felt The Softness Of Skylar's Skin Against His Nose As He Nuzzled Her Neck,   
They Both Knew It Was An Absolute Miracle That Such A Sweet, Unperfect, Attractive Young Girl Would Choose An Old, Broken Soul Such As Swan To Give Her Heart To.


	29. Don't come here no more tunnel

"Hey, Skylar, I Have A Fun Idea, And I Am Sure You May Agree," Said Swan.  
"What Is It?" Skylar Asked.  
"You Know My Brother In Law, Willy? Rest His Soul, I Was Thinking About Reinventing His Tunnel," Swan Said. "I Want To Dress Just Like Willy Wonka. Whom Do You Want To Dress Like?"  
"Alice In Wonderland Because I Have Not A Clue What We Are Doing Neither Have I Been In The Tunnel Before!"  
Swan Led Skylar To A Cave That Was Round And Black Squares All Across The Floor, Walls, And Ceiling.  
Skylar Looked At Swan And Said, "What Are We Doing Here?"  
Suddenly There Was Music.   
The Song Don't Come Around Here No More By Tom Petty Played Loud And Clear.   
Skylar Said She Liked That Song And Danced Around, Spinning, Tapping Her Feet, Clapping Her Hands, And Singing Along.  
Swan Stood There, And Said, "Skylar, Can I Tell You Something?"  
"Sure," Skylar Replied.   
"Willy Never Had A Lot Of Visitors In His Tunnel. His Reason, I Do Not Know," Swan Said. "But I Know How He Acted When He Saw Me In His Tunnel."  
"How?" Skylar Asked.  
Swan Began To Sing.   
He Had A Serious Facial Expression Like Tom Petty.  
"Don't Come Around Here No More. Don't Come Around Here No More. Whatever You're Looking For. Hey! Don't Come Around Here No More!"  
"Why Would He Say That?" Skylar Asked As She Sat At The Picnic Tables Peering At The Strange Looking Raw Clump Of Meat Inside The Basket.  
"I've Given Up. I've Given Up. I've Given Up On This Love Getting Stronger."   
"What Is That Supposed To Mean?" Skylar Asked As She Pushed The Giant Donut Around In The Giant Hot Tub That Had Green Water.  
"I Don't Feel You Anymore. You Darken My Door. Whatever You're Looking For. Hey! Don't Come Around Here No More."  
"What Did You Do To Him That Made Him Feel That Way?" Skylar Asked As She Caught Mucus Leaking From The Ceiling In Her Hands.  
"I've Given Up. I've Given Up. I've Given Up, Honey, Please Admit Is It Over!  
"I've Given Up, (Stop) You Tangle My Emotions"  
"What Is Over? The Ceiling?" Skylar Asked As She Swung From A Swing With Invisible Holders.  
Swan Stands Up And Strides Slowly Toward Skylar   
He Continues Singing,  
"Stop Walking Down My Street. Who Do You Expect To Meet? Whatever You're Looking For. Hey! Don't Come Around Here No More!"   
"Swan! Answer Me!" Skylar Demanded As The Music Stopped, Hands On Her Hips.   
Swan Explained, "I Was Not A Good Brother In Law. He Would Always Correct Me, And I Would Always Tell Him To Judge Not. I Regret All I've Done To Screw Up Our Family. I've Even Killed An Unborn Grandchild."  
Skylar Gasped.  
"Horrible, I Know. I Even Boasted About The Abortion. That Made People Not Trust Me Around Their Kids, Including My Grandchildren Who Are Still Alive. I've Broken Trust. I Was Not Right For All I Did, And He Was Right. He Gave Up Correcting Me, Swearing I Would Never Change. I Would Have To Say He Cared. He Cared A Lot About Me. Now I Understand Disagreement Does Not Equate Hate," Swan Bowed His Head. "That I Want You To Understand. Learn From My Mistakes And Others, Skylar. That Is What I Want You Badly To Understand. Your Actions Do Matter, And You Are Not Just Hurting One Person If You Just Aimed At One Person. You Are Hurting Their Friends And Family That Care For Them, Too."  
Skylar Understand Completely And Took Her Grandfather's Wisdom To Heart And Promised She Will Practice That.   
This Shows An Act In Trust In Swan.


	30. Jeannette and Paul

Meanwhile,  
Paul Visited The Icarly Set To See Jeanette.  
Paul Thought About Them Hanging Out Together  
For A Break From Icarly.  
Paul Says,What Do You Like About The Show?  
Jeannette Says,I Feel Like I Am Reliving Happy Memories Of Sam.  
Paul Says,Awe, That Is Lovely To Hear.  
Jeannette Says,I Think The Show Helps Swan With Remembering Happier Memories.  
Paul Asked, "What Sounds Fun To Do?"  
Jeannette Replied, "Bowling!"  
So Off They Go. They Order A Large Pizza And Coca Cola.   
Jeannette Rolled The Ball With Skill And Precision. After Three Strikes, She Turns Around And Says, "Turkey!"  
Paul Said, "Why Am I A Turkey? You're The One Beating Me! I Got Gutter Balls Every Time!"  
Jeannette Giggled.  
"Do You Not Know What A Turkey Is, Daddy?" She Asked.  
"It's A Bird We Eat For Thanksgiving," Paul Replied. "It Goes Gobble Gobble Gobble!"  
Paul Had A Perfect Impression Of A Turkey Gobble, Making Jeannette Laughed.  
"No, You're A Penguin, Silly Paulblo," She Said.  
"Huh?" Paul Said, Confused.  
"In Bowling, A Turkey Is Three Strikes In A Row," Jeannette Replied.  
Paul Laughed At Himself, Feeling Like A Humongous Goofball.  
After They Had Fun   
They Go To The Swanage,  
They See Swan And Skylar On The Floor.  
He Kneeled In The Floor With His Arms Around Her And An Expression Of Concern.   
She Laid Her Head On His Lap On The Floor In Fetile Position. Sorrow Was Her Expression.   
Skylar Said, "You Just Hate Me For What I Did."  
Swan Said, "No Darling."  
Skylar Said, "Why Are You Angry At Me?"  
Swan Said, "Angry Is An Overstatement. Upset And Disappointed Is More Like It. It Doesn't Equate Hate. I Wouldn't Care What You Did If I Didn't Love You, Just Let You Run Smock Like A Little Physchopath."  
Skylar Began To Cry.  
"My Foster Parents Never Cared What I Did. They Would Use Me As A Punching Bag, And That Is It."  
Swan Wrapped His Arms Around Her.  
"That Was The Past. You Have Me Now, And I Would Never Do What Your Foster Parents Did To You. I Love You No Matter What. I Love You Like I Loved Your Mother. If Anyone Needs An Apology, It's You, Not Me. I Did Wrong To You."  
He Lifted Her Chin To Make Her Look At Him.  
She Smiled Weakly.  
They Hear Da Da Song By Alice Cooper   
A Cover Version With Paul,Swan And Sam In It,  
Sam Sings Creepy Fitting The Music,  
Da Da   
Da Da   
Da Da   
Da Da   
Da Da   
Da Da   
Da Da   
Da Da   
Da Da   
Swan Felt Energized Listening To The Instrumental Break.  
We Hear Talking In The Song  
Paul Says,  
I Don't Know What You Mean About Nasty Feelings,   
Let Me Help You Out Of This, You Were Starting To Feel A Certain Way, Violence, Resentful.   
Swan Says,  
How Do You Know That? I Told You? I Told You That?   
Paul Says,  
That's Right, Remember Yesterday?   
Swan Says,  
I Don't Want To Talk About That, I Don't Want To Talk About It.   
Let's Talk About, Uh, Talk About Something Else. Ok?   
Paul Says,  
What Would You Like To Talk About?   
Swan Says,Uh   
Paul Says,  
Tell Me About Your Son.   
Swan Says,  
My Son, Yeah Well, He Took Care Of Me. He's Took Care Of Me   
For A Long, He Still Takes Care Of Me. And She Takes Good, And   
She Takes Care Of Me. She Takes, She Takes Good Care Of Me.   
He Takes Care Of Me,   
Do You Believe It   
I Have A Daughter Too.   
Paul Says,  
You Don't Have A Daughter.   
Swan Says,  
Yeah, I Have A Daughter, Yeah.   
Paul Says,  
A Son - You Have A Son, A Son.   
Swan Says,  
No I, No I, All I Have, I Have   
I Have A Son, I Have A Son And A Daughter, And A Daughter.   
No, I Have A Son, Daughter, Daughter Too, And A Boy, And A Boy   
The Creepy Singing Comes Again,  
Da Da   
Da Da   
Swan Says,  
I'm A Little Tired Now   
Paul Says,  
Well That's Alright, I Think That's Enough For Today.   
Swan Says,  
I'm Feeling Rough And Kinda Hungry Too.   
The Creepy Singing Comes Again,  
Da Da   
Swan Says,  
Who's My Boy?  
The Song Ends.  
Swan Chose This Song Because It Represent His Denial Of Sam's Death And How He Wanted To Forget All About Her.  
Skylar And Swan See Jennette And Paul.  
Skylar Says,So You Were Mama's Cousin?  
Jeannette Says,Yes. She Was Like My Sister.   
Swan Was Like My Father.  
Skylar Says,How Is Swan Like Your Father?  
Jeannette Says,He Is My Father's Twin.  
She Smiled At Paul. Paul Smiled At This.   
Skylar Smiled. Swan Smiled.  
Swan Says,I Didn't Know That. Why?  
Paul Explained,  
You Know That Sam Had A Cousin She Would Always Hang Out With.  
People Thought I Was You And Jeannette Was Sam  
When Jeannette Was Little   
Swan Says,I Thought She Was Sam Too?  
Paul Says,Yeah, I Even Did That.  
My Love For Jeanette Was Like Your Love For Sam.  
Swan Says,Who Was Jeannette's Mother? What Happened To Her?  
Jeannette Says,She Died When I Was Born Due To Complications.  
Paul Says,Who's My Sammy.  
Yes You Are   
Jeannette Playfully Says,Awe, That Is So Nice Of You, Uncle Swan...  
Oh, Daddy.  
Paul Was Trying To Make Swan Jealous.  
They Leave To Go The Icarly Set.  
Jeannette Says,Can I Stay At The Swanage?  
Swan Says,Yes You Can.  
Jeannette Gets Her Stuff From The Car And Hands Them To Swan.  
Jeannette's Room Is Paul's Room   
Swan Added A Satin Green Bed With Purple Pillows And Bedsheets In There For Jeannette,  
Jeannette Now Stayed With Paul At The Swanage.


	31. Paul's taping room

Swan Says,I'm Going To The Zoey 101 Taping And Taking Skylar With Me.  
Swan And Skylar Both Go The Zoey 101 Taping Together.  
Then Paul Says,Want To See My Taping Room.  
Jeannette Says,Sure.  
I Love You.  
Daddy.  
Paul Says,I Love You Too.  
They Both Wear Red And Black.  
Paul Wore The Red And Black Outfit He Stole From Swan's Closet,  
Jeannette Stole Skylar's Red And Black Dress And Was Wearing It.  
They Were Sure That Swan And Skylar Wouldn't Mind.  
We See They Are Making Sure They Are Alone, Paul Opens A Secret Wall In The Red Mirrored Hallways Of The Swanage   
They Step Behind It And The Red Mirror Mounted On The Door Disappears As The Mirror Slips Into Place Behind Them.   
As Paul And Jeannette Goes Inside,  
We Hear Footsteps Walking Down A Hallway.  
The Dark Hallway Was Filled With Red Dimmed Lights   
The Red Dimmed Lights Were Shaped In Large Patterns Of Swan, Dead Bird Logo, Swan, Dead Bird Logo, Etc. On A Background Of Black.  
Paul Says,What Do You Think Of The Hallway With Bird Shaped Red Dimmed Lights.  
Jeannette Says,It's So...Swanly.  
Paul Says,No, Actually It's Me!  
Jeannette Says,I Thought It Was Supposed To Be Swan?  
Paul Says,Well, It Can Be Either Or Because We Are, You Know, Identical Twins.  
Jeannette Says,Man, Stop Confusing Me!  
Paul Says,We Are Here.  
Paul Stops At A Red Mirrored Door And Says To Jeannette,  
Do You Have The Card.  
The Red Card Says In Black Letters Saying The Swanage Hotel.  
Jeannette Gets A Card From Her Pocket And Gives It To Paul.  
He Swiped It Down In The Slot.  
The Red Mirrored Door Opens Up To Reveal  
A Black Background Taping Room With Red Lighting On The Walls And The Red Mirror Circular Shaped Dimmed Light In The Middle Of The Ceiling.  
It's A Flattened Oval Object That Is Red With The Appearance Of The Dark And Red Light.  
Paul Says,What Do You Think Of The Taping Room?  
Jeannette Says, I Like It. It Is Very Interesting To Look At.  
Paul Smiled At Jeannette.  
They Both Enter The Taping Room,  
Paul Enters The Room Stepping Through A Framed Doorway Labeled "Portrait Of Swan."   
On The Left Side Of The Taping Room.  
The Room Is Filled With Racks Of Video Tapes, All Individually Dated, Labeled Paul And Jeannette Going Back Years.  
Jeannette Comes In After Paul.  
In The Room,  
Paul And Jeannette Find Themselves Surrounded By Rack Upon Rack Of Dated Red And Black Video Tape Reel Boxes  
There Were Red Reel Boxes With Black Bold Letters  
There Were Black Reel Boxes With Red Bold Letters.  
Paul Says,What Do You Think Of The Portrait Room?  
Is It Nicely Organized?  
Jeannette Says,Yes, Daddy. I Absolutely Love It.  
Paul Smiled At Her Words.  
Jeannette Asked, By The Way  
Why Did You Make The Taping Room And The Portrait Room?  
I Guess It's Because You Had The Role Of Swan.  
Paul Says,You Are Not Even Close And Your Nerd Knowledge Of The Phantom Of The Paradise Film Doesn't Help.  
I Know This Because You Watched It 100 Times And Still Memorize Everything From The Film,  
The Dialogue And The Songs.  
Even The Swan Moments You Liked From That Movie.  
I Do Admit It Was Annoying That You Kept Making Bird Jokes About Me Because I Played Swan.  
Which Was A Bird.  
Jeannette Says,Okay, Paulblo,  
My Favorite Scene From That Film Is The Taping Room Scene,  
It's Because It Revealed What Made Swan Look So Young In His Old Age And Other Secrets.  
Paul Says,What Other Scene Did You Like?  
Jeannette Says,My 2Nd Favorite Scene Is Where The Wedding Scene Happens And You Have A Burnt Face Like Freddy Krueger And Become Evil At That Wedding Scene.  
Its Because It Shows Where Swan's Bad Side Came From.  
Paul Says,I Still Have Nightmares About That Scene.  
Jeannette Says,Imagine You Have Been Freddy Krueger For A Remake,   
You Have Golden Hair And The Evil Down To A T.  
You Would Have Made A Very Terrifying Freddy But Short.  
Paul Says,Are You Implying I Am Not Scary Enough Because I Am Not Tall?  
Jeannette Says,What Made You Play Swan?  
Paul Explained,It Was My Original Intent.  
Jeannette Says,What Do You Mean?  
Paul Says,I Was Supposed To Be Winslow Because You See I'm A Songwriter And The Character Was A Songwriter.  
I Didn't Believe That I Wasn't Scary Enough To Play Winslow.  
But I Believe That I Was Very Dark At My Best At Playing Swan.  
Why That Is Because I Feel I Know Swan More Than Anyone Therefore I Can Make A Perfect Impression Of Him.  
Jeannette Says,That Makes Sense.  
Paul Says,I Remember You Asked Me About The Portrait Room,  
The Real Reason Why I Made It Because A Nice Place I Can Store Tapes.  
Jeannette Says,Which Tape?  
Paul Says,Sam's Death Tape.  
The First Red Box On The Uppermost Shelf Is Entitled "Sam's Death"  
Paul Takes The Box Down, Pulls Out The Reel Of Video Tape And Threads It Up On A Large Recorder In The Room.   
Only For A Brief Second, Paul Catched A Glimpse Of A Strange, Faded Logo Saying Death Records Film Productions On The Recorder,   
It Looks Like A Red Bird Laying On Its Back On The Black Recorder   
He Pushes The "Play Button."   
He Walks Over To His Seat.  
Then The Camera Pans Over To The Old Recorder And It Starts Spinning Automatically.   
Then They Both Passes A Panel Of Large Tv Monitors That Recorded Their Every Move.   
(On One Of Huge Monitor Tv Screens Is A Picture Of Swan And Sam At The Monitor Control Panel.)  
And Stops Before The Large Video Tape Reel Recorder.   
He Pushes "Rewire" And The Machine Complies.  
Then He Pushes Play.  
Then We Pan Over To See Jeannette And Paul Smile At Each Other  
Paul Begins To Sing The Candy Man Can From Willy Wonka,  
Who Can Take A Sunrise (Who Can Take A Sunrise) Sprinkle It With Dew (Sprinkle It With Dew) Cover It With Choc'late And A Miracle Or Two The Candy Man (The Candy Man) Oh, The Candy Man Can (The Candy Man Can) The Candy Man Can 'Cause He Mixes It With Love And Makes The World Taste Good (Makes The World Taste Good)  
Who Can Take A Rainbow (Who Can Take A Rainbow) Wrap It In A Sigh (Wrap It In A Sigh) Soak It In The Sun And Make A Groovy Lemon Pie The Candy Man (The Candy Man) The Candy Man Can (The Candy Man Can) The Candy Man Can 'Cause He Mixes It With Love And Makes The World Taste Good (Makes The World Taste Good)  
Paul's Heart Warmed As He Saw Jeannette Smiling At His Singing.

(The Candy Man Makes Everything He Bakes) (Satisfying And Delicious) Now You Talk About Your Childhood Wishes You Can Even Eat The Dishes  
Oh, Who Can Take Tomorrow (Who Can Take Tomorrow) Dip It In A Dream (Dip It In A Dream) Separate The Sorrow And Collect Up All The Cream Paul And Jeanette Sing Together,  
The Candy Man (The Candy Man) Oh, The Candy Man Can (The Candy Man Can) The Candy Man Can 'Cause He Mixes It With Love And Makes The World Taste Good (Makes The World Taste Good)  
(The Candy Man Makes Everything He Bakes) (Satisfying And Delicious) Talk About Your Childhood Wishes You Can Even Eat The Dishes Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Who Can Take Tomorrow (Who Can Take Tomorrow) Dip It In A Dream (Dip It In A Dream) Separate The Sorrow And Collect Up All The Cream The Candy Man (The Candy Man) The Candy Man Can (The Candy Man Can) The Candy Man Can 'Cause He Mixes It With Love And Makes The World Taste Good (Makes The World Taste Good)  
Yes, The Candy Man Can 'Cause He Mixes It With Love And Makes The World Taste Good (Makes The World Taste Good) A-Candy Man, A-Candy Man, A-Candy Man (Makes The World Taste Good) A-Candy Man, A-Candy Man, A-Candy Man (Makes The World Taste Good) A-Candy Man, A-Candy Man  
Willy Wonka Was One Of The Best Men Paul (Or Anyone) Ever Met. He Made Even The Darkest Situations Seem Lighter With His Sense Of Humor And Charm. He Was A Kind, Selfless Man Who Stood Up Against All Injustices. The World Needs More People Like Willy Wonka.  
Paul Threads Up The Video Reel Tape.  
He Puts The Tape Box Back On The Shelf.  
Paul Plays The Tape And Turns The Lights Off.  
There Were Black And Red Bird Shaped Chairs,  
The Head Of The Chairs Would Be Shaped Like The Bird Swan.  
Paul Sits At The Red Satin Swan Chair With Black Eyes.  
Jeannette Sits At The Black Satin Swan Chair With Red Eyes.  
Paul Stands Up And Sits Down And Jeannette Sits On Paul's Lap.  
Paul Yelled In Pain,Hessarrgk!  
Paul Hissed Like An Actual Bird Swan At Jeannette Sitting Down On His Lap Hard She Almost Broke His Leg Bones.  
Jeannette Says,Was That A Swan Like Sound.  
I Feel Bird Jokes Coming On!  
Paul Says,Yes!  
I Was Having A Swan Like Moment.  
It Is Because I Sounded Just Like...Well, A Swan.  
Jeannette Smiles At Paul.  
Paul Says,You Are Too Old To Sit On My Lap  
But I Will Allow It.  
It's Because You're My Baby Girl And Always Will Be.  
Paul Was Giving Jeannette That Sultry Look Swan Gave Winslow In The Makeout Scene Through The Window In Phantom Of The Paradise Film Paul Was In As Swan.   
Paul Says To Jeannette While Making That Look,  
In My Mind, You Will Always Be A Child.  
Jeannette Blushed And Says To Paul,What Do You Mean?  
Paul Says,It Doesn't Matter Your Age, You Will Always Be My Child.  
Jeannette Says,Aw, Daddy, That's Sweet!  
Paul Says,I Love You.  
Jeannette Says,I Love You Too. And No Matter How Old You Are, You Will Always Be My Daddy.  
Paul Says,Awe, Sweetie!  
Jeannette Wrapped Her Arms Around Paul's Shoulder.  
They Smile At Each Other.  
Jeannette Says To Paul While Looking At Him,  
Is That A White Hair On Your Head I See?  
Paul Blushed And Says,I'm Afraid So. Do You Still Love Me?  
Jeannette Says,Yes, Of Course. Think Of Them As Wisdom Highlights!  
Paul Says,Jeannette Turn The Lights Off.  
Jeannette Turns Them Off And Happily Sits On Paul's Lap.  
Jeannette Asked,Why Are You Wearing Swan's Red And Black Bird Vest, Satin Black Dress Shirt And Red Satin Ascot Complete With Satin Black Suit Jacket And Black Satin Flared Slim Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor, Black Gloves,  
I Guess It Is Because You Are Going To Act In Another Movie Featuring Swan?  
Paul Says,That Is A Good Guess.  
No But You're Close.  
Jeannette Guessed Some More Reasons Why Paul Is Wearing Swan's Outfit,I Came With 5 Reasons Why You Are Wearing It.  
The First Reason Is   
You Want Me To Crack Bird Jokes.  
The Second Reason Is To Confuse People.  
The Third Reason Is Just To Make Me Question It.  
The Fourth Reason Is To Pull A Prank And Make People Think It Was Swan.  
The Fifth Reason Is You Are Entering A Beauty Contest.  
Paul Faceplamed At Jeannette's Reasons.  
Paul Explained,The Real Reason Why I Am Wearing It Because I Want To Pretend I Am Swan When Watching His Tapes.  
Jeannette Says,Oh, I See.  
They Laced Each Other Fingers While They Held Their Hands.  
They Smile At Each Other With Huge Grins,  
Jeannette And Paul Begin To Watch The Sam Death Tape.  
Paul Could Feel Swan's Feelings And Hear His Thoughts. Jeannette Imagined The Pain Her Beloved Cousin Must Have Been Through, And She Shed A Tear. She Was Sad About What Happened In Her Cousin's Last Moments, But Happy That She Was An Angel In Heaven Today And Will Always Be There And They Will Reunite One Day.   
As The Tape Ends  
After Watching Sam's Death Tape,  
Paul Says,  
I Hope I Don't Lose You Like Swan Did..  
Jeannette Hugged Paul And Says,I Hope Not  
I Hope You Don't End Up Like Swan.  
Paul Says,I Won't.  
Jeannette Says,How Do You Know You Won't?  
Paul Says,I Have Seen How His Terrible Actions Affected People, Especially Skylar, And I Do Not Want That To Be Me.  
Jeannette Says About Swan's Strange Behavior Around Skylar,  
Why Does He Have A Crush On Her?  
Paul Says,What Do You Mean?  
Jeannette Says,He Knows Incest Is Wrong, And I Am Not Saying He Committed It, But You Can Sort Of Tell The Temptation Is There.  
Tell Me Why He Does That?  
Paul Explained,I Think He Doesn't Know How To Love Appropriately Anymore.  
Jeannette Listened And She Says,Well, That Is Sad!  
Paul Says, I Know Right?  
He Spends Hours In The Bathroom Throwing Up  
It Makes Me Physically Sick To My Stomach To Think Swan Would Do That To A Poor Little Girl.  
Jeannette Sees Paul Tearing Up,  
Jeannette Says,It's Not Your Fault.  
Paul Says,I Know. I Just Think He Is A Lost Cause.  
Jeannette Says,Surely Not!  
How About Using Reverse Psychology  
For Swan To Help Get Over Her.  
Paul Thought About It And Says,Yes.  
But Caution Be Careful What You Say To Him  
You May Trigger Him Into Cutting Himself.  
He Is Trying To Change.  
Paul Suggested A Video For Touch The Song,  
It Should Be About Swan And Sam Together,  
I Should Do That For Him.  
Since You Asked Me About Freddy Krueger   
A Short Film Based On Nightmare On Elm Street.  
I Would Play A Pre Burnt Freddy Then Have Swan Do The Burnt Freddy.  
It's So Dark And Creepy.  
Jeannette Liked His Suggestions.  
Paul Says,How Swan Is Like At The Icarly Tapings  
Do You And Swan Get Along?  
Jeannette Says,We Sure Do Get Along. He Treats Me Like I'm Sam And Even Refers To Me As Sam Not Just Because That Is My Role.  
Back What I Was Saying About Swan Getting Along,  
I Think He Is Getting Delusional.  
Jeannette Began To Cry And Says Something Sad About Swan,  
He Thinks If I Just Do This I'll Feel Better And The Thing Makes Him Worse. He Thinks If I Do The Thing Again I'll Feel Better, But It Never Does.   
Paul Comforts Jeannette And Says Something That Made Her Smile,  
There Is Hope Even In The Darkest Of Nights. In The Morning When The Dawn Shines Through, It Is Still There Even When Night Falls.  
They Smile At Each Other.  
They All Go Out Of The Taping Room


	32. Jeannette's problem

A Day Later,  
Jennette Goes To The Doctor With Paul.  
The Doctor Says To Jeannette,  
I'm Sorry You Are Unable To Have Children.  
You Have Infertility Because Your Body Isn't Working Right.  
I Checked.  
I'm Sorry To Give You The News.  
Jeannette Cried Into Paul's Chest.  
They Go Out The Hospital.  
They Leave The Parking Lot.  
Paul Drove Jeannette To The Swanage,  
In The Car,  
Paul Says,What's Wrong?  
Do You Want To Talk About It.  
Jeannette's Face Gave A Death Stare That Made Him Shut Up.  
Jeannette Looks At Paul With Sadness,  
You Would Never Understand.  
It's Because You Are A Boy And Do Not Have Girl Issues. I Lack A Mother Figure In My Life.  
Paul Says,I'm Sorry, Jeannette, I Did The Best I Could To Raise You In Ways I Knew How.  
Jeannette Says,Stop The Car.  
Paul Stopped The Car.  
Jeannette Climbed Into Paul's Arms And Cried  
She Wailed,I Just Don't Feel Like An Adequate Woman.  
Paul Felt Sorrow For Her.  
Paul Caressed Her Hair And Says Something That Made Her Smile,  
Inadequate? No, Baby Girl, You Are Completely Adequate To Me.  
Jeannette Says Something That Made Paul Cry With A Half Broken Smile On Her Face,  
I Would Never Have Children. You Would Never Have Grandchildren. No! Please Don't Let It Be So! This Is Not Happening!  
Paul Says While Choking Up,I Know, Sweetie.  
Paul Tightly Hugged Jeannette Until She Stopped Crying,  
Paul Says To Himself,  
It Hurts..  
I Love You No Matter What.  
Paul Drove As Jeannette Fell Asleep On His Chest.  
Jeannette Closed Her Eyes And Says,I Love You Daddy.  
Paul Says With Tears,I Love You Too.  
He Stroked The Side Of Jeannette's Wet Face.   
He Smiled Weakly, His Insides Aching And Hurting More Than They Ever Had Done Before.   
But He Had To Put On A Strong Face For Jeannette.  
Jeannette Suddenly Broke Down Into Uncontrollable Sobs.   
The Reality Of The Situation Had Finally Set In.  
Paul Silently Left The Car.  
His Head Was Spinning. He Couldn't Take It. He Staggered Outside Of The Car,  
He Could Hear His Heart Thumping Loudly Against His Chest.   
There Was Too Much Pain For Him To Bear.   
Paul Thought I Cannot Bear To See Her This Way.   
He Carried On Walking Down The Swanage Lawn,  
He Didn't Know Where He Was Going, And He Didn't Care.   
He Just Wanted To Get Away From Everything;   
He Wanted The Pain And The Aching To Stop.   
But It Wouldn't Subside, Not Even For A Moment - It Just Got Worse.  
He Eventually Dropped To The Ground, And Screamed At The Top Of His Lungs.   
He Put His Hands Against His Head, Tears Falling Out Of His Eyes…  
There Was The Hidden Camera In The Car And Outside The Gates  
Unknown To Them,  
Swan Was Watching The Whole Thing.  
Back At The Swanage,  
Then Suddenly Swan Gets Paul's Thinking In His Mind,  
Swan Felt What Paul Was Feeling.  
Deep Sadness And Guilt.  
Swan Tried To Find A Reason Why He Was Feeling This Way.  
Swan Begins To See Sam.  
Swan Says,What's Gotten Into Jeannette?  
Why Paul Is Like Me Now?  
Sam Explained,She's Having A Hard Time Right Now Because She Just Found Out She Won't Have Children   
And She Doesn't Have Anyone.  
Just Paul.  
She Still Had The Same Extreme Clinginess Like I Had With You.  
Can You Try To Talk To Her.  
Jeannette Just Thinks That Paul Hates Her.  
Swan Says,I Will Try To Talk To Her.  
Sam Says,Please   
Don't Ruin Their Relationship With Them Against Each Other  
I Know You Are Jealous Of Paul Because He Has Her Which You Think Is Me.  
That Reminds You Of Us.  
Swan Says,I Won't.  
Swan Sees Both Paul And Jeannette Sad.  
Paul Says,Swan I'm Not In The Mood Right Now To Talk.  
Jeannette Says,Please Leave Us Alone For A Couple Of Hours.  
Swan Says,Um Ok.  
Swan Sees Paul Walking Up And Follows Him To A Room,  
Swan Watched And Felt He Felt Sorrow For Paul.  
Paul Punched The Mirror And Threw The Shards On The Floor And Yelled,  
Why Do Bad Things Happen To Good People? Why?! What Have I Done To Deserve This?!  
He Just Wanted To Get Away From Everything;   
He Wanted The Pain And The Aching To Stop.   
But It Wouldn't Subside, Not Even For A Moment - It Just Got Worse.  
He Eventually Dropped To The Ground, And Screamed At The Top Of His Lungs.   
He Put His Hands Against His Head, Tears Falling Out Of His Eyes…  
Paul Had A Emotional Breakdown And Broke Down Crying.  
Paul Says With Tears,Ooooohhhhh Mmmmmyyyyy Gggggooooosssshhhh......  
Now Paul Had His Head In His Hands.  
Paul Kneeled And Felt The Deep Pain For Jeannette Was So Strong It Made Him Want To Rip His Hair Out.  
Swan Walks In.  
Swan Says,Are You All Right?  
Please Calm Down.  
Paul Scoffed And Says,Whatever Swan  
You Don't Care.  
Nor Do I Think You Ever Will!  
Swan Sees Himself In Paul And Swan Remembered Reading About Twins How The One Influence The Other By Acting Like The Other One.  
Swan Says,Stop Mocking Me.  
Paul Yelled At Him,Stop Mocking Me!  
Swan Yelled,How Am I Mocking You?  
Paul Yelled,I Am Acting Like You, And All Of A Sudden, You Sound Just Like Me!   
Swan Yelled,You're Mocking Me! Stop It!  
Paul Says Something That Made Swan Cry,  
All My Life All I Wanted Was To Live And See My Wife, I Did. My Children, I Did. My Grandchildren....Never.  
Swan Says,You Know What? Stop Acting Like That. You Are Being Hypocritical Because You Are Doing What You Always Told Me Not To Do, Act Like An Ungrateful Jerk!  
Paul Says,You Get The Hell Out Of Here.   
Swan Says,Where Do You Want Me To Go?   
Paul Yelled,I Don't Care Where You Go. I Don't Care You're My Twin! I Don't Care That You're Nuts! I Don't Care That You're My Brother!   
Get Out Of My Life! Now!  
Swan Felt Shock And Deep Sadness For Paul As Paul Said It.  
Swan Says,You Don't Mean That.  
Paul Says,Sure You Do.  
Swan Felt Irradiated And Says,You Are Just Having A Spur Of The Moment Moment.  
Paul Says,My Whole Life Has Been A Spur Of The Moment Moment.  
Swan Faceplamed As Paul Said It,  
Swan Says,You're Acting Up Crazy.  
Let Me Get Sam Because You Won't Listen To Me.  
Paul Says,Fine, Like I Care!  
Swan Sighed And Says,Sam   
You There!  
Your Uncle Paul Wants You.  
Paul Sees Sam Walking In.  
She Saw Paul Was Crying So Hard That He Fell On The Floor Screaming In Pain.  
Sam Kneeled To Paul's Level And Says,  
What Is Wrong With You?  
Paul Yelled With Emotional Anger,Jeannette Won't Talk To Me, She Doesn't Trust Me, She Just Won't .  
Paul Pushed Sam Away.  
Paul Gave Sam A Angry Sad Look.  
Sam Says,Do You Care To Tell Me Why?  
Paul Says,She Found Out She Is Infertile.  
Sam Says With Concern,Did She Push You Away Or Did You Push Her Away?  
Paul Scoffed At Her And Begins To Act Out Like Swan's Evil Behavior At Sam.  
Paul Yelled,I Swear She Did! She Said I Wouldn't Understand Her Condition.  
Sam Yelled,Of Course Not, You Are Not Infertile As Well!  
Paul Scoffed At Sam's Words And Disrespectfully Says,You Are Infertile!  
Sam Says,Of Course, I'm Dead.  
Paul Says,Ah-Hah!  
Sam Says,But When I Was Alive, I Had Children.  
Sam Felt Anger.  
Sam Thought She Had Enough Of Paul Feeling Like Swan And Acting Like Him.  
Sam Says,You Adopted My Daughter Skylar. I Don't Know If She Is Fertile.   
Paul Says,Is She Infertile Too?  
Sam Sighed And Says,I Don't Know, But Even If She Is, I Still Love Her:  
Why Are You Acting Like This?  
But In Pain?  
I Don't Think Jeannette Hates You.  
Paul Explained About Jeannette,Then Why Won't She Talk To Me?  
Sam Touched Him And Paul Gives Her A Sad Look That Made Sam And Swan Feel Guilt.  
Sam Says Something About Jeannette That Made Paul Smilie A Little Bit,She Feels Heartbroken, Too. Sometimes People Need More Space When They Feel That Way. Just Give Her Time To Heal.  
Paul Says,Okay, I Guess She Will.  
Sam Says,She Probably Wouldn't Wish Infertility On Anyone. Be Honest With Her And Don't Say You Understand If You Truly Don't.  
Paul Hugged Sam Tight And Yelled,  
I Love You!!  
Sam Says,I Love You Too.  
They Turn To Swan.  
Swan Walks Over To See Paul.  
Swan Says,Are You Done With Your Vile Temper?  
Paul Says,Yes, I Apologize For Acting That Way.  
Swan Says,Apology Accepted.  
Paul Says,How Is Jeannette?  
Swan Says,She Is Okay. She Even Said She Would Like To Speak With You!  
Swan Helped Paul Up And They Both Go Downstairs.  
They Both See Jeannette Sad/Happy.  
Paul Runs Into Jeannette's Arms.  
Jeannette Returned The Embrace,  
Paul And Jeannette Cry Together And They Both Kneeled On The Floor.  
They Sadly Smile At Each Other.  
Paul Sadly Says With Tears,I Love You  
I'm Sorry For Acting Like An Ungrateful Jerk. I Realized It Was My Behavior Making You Push Away.  
Jeannette Says With Happy Tears,I Love You Too, Daddy. I'm Not Mad At You.  
They Hugged And They Never Let Go Of Each Other.  
Paul Sings While Laying His Head On Jeannette's Chest,  
Sweet Angel Of Life  
You Give Us Time  
For Touching And Learning  
Eyes For Pictures And Tears  
Moments And Years  
Your Pages Are Turning  
And Love, Love Is Your Song  
Love Is Your Star  
Your Strength And Your Calling  
Sweet Angel Of Life  
This Is Your Gift  
Jeannette Found Comfort In The Sounds Of Paul's Voice.  
Sweet Angel Of Life  
You Fill Our Hearts  
With Hope For Tomorrow  
Lips For Kisses And Words  
And Hands To Be Held  
In Moments Of Sorrow  
And Love, Love Is Your Song  
Love Is Your Star  
Your Strength And Your Calling  
Sweet Angel Of Life  
This Is Your Gift

Love, Love Is Your Song  
Love Is Your Star  
Your Strength And Your Calling   
Sweet Angel Of Life  
This Is Your Gift

This Is Your Gift  
This Is Your Gift

When Your Song Is Over  
And Your Words Have All Been Sung  
We'll Hold On To The Meaning  
Keep Your Love Alive And Young  
Paul Felt Like He Did Nothing To Deserve Such A Beautiful And Sweet Daughter.  
Swan And Sam Sighed At The Sight Of This.  
Swan Says To Sam About Them,It Is Like Seeing Us Together.  
Sam Says,Yes It Is.  
Swan Says,I Love You. Thank You For Talking To Paul.  
Sam Says,Looks Like My Job Here Is Done. It Was No Problem. Bye, See You Later.  
Swan Sees Sam Fade Away.  
Swan Says,See You Later.  
A Few Minutes Later,  
Sam And Swan Walk Down To See Paul And Jeannette.  
Sam Says To Jeannette, "Me" Is You. Because It's Just You Out There. We Don't Have Anything But Ourselves, We Don't Have Any Wisdom.  
We Have You. And This Infertility, Which Symbolizes The Fear That You Have Overcome.   
It's All There For You.   
Jeannette Says To Sam,Are You Implying I'm All Alone In This?  
Sam Says,No.  
Swan Says,Jeannette,  
This Infertility Is Like Your Excalibur, The Mighty Sword That Sir Lancelot Used To Bring Together The Knights Of The Round Table, Until Lancelot Betrayed Him By Laying With His Queen...   
Jeannette Says,In What Sense?  
Swan Says,In The Biblical Sense.   
Jeannette Says,  
Okay,Swan. Everything Cool That Sam Said, You Wrecked It.   
Can You Ever Say Anything Nice?  
Swan Says,I Can, And I Try, But It Is Challenging For Me.  
Then Paul Says,You're Not Alone.  
Jeannette Says To Paul,I Understand, Thanks For Telling Me.  
Paul Smiles At Jeannette.  
Swan Sees Sam Fade Away.  
Swan Says,See You Later.


	33. Swan's fun with Skylar

Swan Goes To His Home Office.  
Swan Begins Working On The Script.  
Swan Invited Skylar To Come Into His Office.  
Swan Wore A Red Satin Dress Shirt With Black Satin Ascot,Black Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor And It Covered The Phatform Short Heel Shoes Swan Has On.  
Swan Had Black Satin Gloves.  
Swan Had On X Ray Glasses That He Could See Though Anyone.  
Swan's Airvator Glasses Were Like His Regular Colored Glasses But With X Ray Vision.  
Swan Wanted To See Through Skylar's Clothes.  
The Glasses Are Able To See Through Clothing And Underwear Quite Well.  
The Glasses Help Him See Skylar Naked Without Her Knowing.  
Swan Felt He Was So Slick Hiding It From Skylar.  
Swan Says,You Have A Beautiful Body.  
Skylar Says,Stop You Are Using The See Through Glasses.  
Skylar Puts Them On And Screamed At The Sight Of Swan.  
Swan's Youthful Body Was So Very Skinny And Has No Fat Gut,  
Very Skinny And Youthful And Has Very Little Noticeable Abs.  
Swan Had Little Muscles Which Made Him A Little Bulky.  
Skylar Loved Guys With Muscles And Little Noticeable Abs.  
Skylar Says,I'm Getting A Nosebleed From Your Youthful Body.  
Skylar Screamed Profanity And She Drooled Over Swan.  
Skylar Goes In Her Room.  
Paul And Jeannette Go To Their Room.  
Everyone Slept And Took A Nap.


	34. Swan creates iplannedmypregancy script

In The Evening,  
Swan Thinks He Should Write Something For Jeannette,Paul To Read.  
Swan Started Thinking Of A Teen Pregnancy Episode About Sam.  
Swan Says To Himself,What I Can Do  
I Can Write Fanfiction About Sam's Pregnancy A Little Different.  
Sure It Would Never Get Made In Real Life.  
Jeannette Will Never Agree To Actually Get Pregnant For Real.  
If She Wanted To...  
Let's See Here.  
Tired Swan Entered His Home Office Feeling Stressed.  
Swan Gets On The Computer,  
He Starts His Word Processor On The Computer.  
We See By His Side,  
He Begins Writing A Screenplay While Choosing A Typefont For The  
Title Of The Screenplay.  
It Was Titled Iplannedmypregnancy From His Point Of View.  
He Puts His Name On Under The Title.  
He Added A Cast List.  
Guest Stars:  
Paul Williams - Swan Puckett  
Jane Lynch-Pat Puckett  
Swan Reese- The Priest At Funeral Scene  
Samantha Reese- Melanie Puckett  
Skylar Reese- Skylar Puckett Melanie's Daughter  
Swan Now Typed,  
The Cast  
Miranda Crossgrove- Carly Shay  
Jeannette Williams Mccurdy-Sam Puckett  
Nathan Kress- Freddie Benson  
Swan Typed The First Part,  
It Appeared On The Computer,  
Sam Puckett Glanced Up At The Clock On The Wall. It Had Only Been 2 Minutes, But She Was Nervous As Hell. After Five Minutes Were Up, And Her Watch Beeped, She Glanced Down At The Little White Stick Of Evil. As She Read The Results, The Day Replayed In Her Mind. The Dredded Day. The Day That Got Her Where She Was Now.  
(Flashback. 1 1/2 Mo. Ago)

"Cummon, Fweddie!" Sam Slurred. "I Know Where We Can Go To Be Alone..."

Freddie Benson Smiled The Best Drunken Smile Ever Seen By Human Eyes.

"O-Tay, Babe...Whoa. Spinny." He Laughed.

The Rest Was All A Blur, As Images Ran Together. Sam Remembers Taking Him Back To Her House And Them Making Out. She Remembered That She Was The One Who Took Off His Clothes. She Remembered How It Felt To Have Him Inside Her, The Way They Didn't Use A Condom, And How She Never Wanted That Night To End. But Most Of All, She Remembers Telling Him "I Love You" In A Drunken, Sexy Stupor Last Night And She Remembers Him Saying It Back.

(End Flashback)

Sam Puckett Carefully Overturned The White Pregnancy Test To Reveal It's Answer. One Big Huge Negative Sign Stared Back At Her.

She Wasn't Pregnant? Huh. Well, How About That.

Sam Threw The Test In The Trash Can And Went Downstairs. Her Mother, Pam, Was Sitting On The Couch Eating Cheese Balls, Watching T.V. . Her Mother Looked Up From The Television And Looked At Sam.

"So, Ya Knocked Up, Or What?" Pam Asked, Stuffing Another Cheese Ball Into Her Mouth.

"Or What." Sam Said, Sitting Down Next To Her Mother.

Pam Sighed.

"Sam, Ya Gotta Hurry Up With This! I Got Pregnant With You And Mel At 15 And Had Ya'll By 16. You're Already 16, Darling. When Are You And That Nub Going To Give Me A Grandkid? What, Don't You Want Kids?"

"Of Course I Want A Baby! But, Mom, We've Only Just Started Dating. I Mean, Sure, We Both Did It For The First Time 2 Months Ago, But We Were Drunk! Yea, We Admitted Our True Feelings Afterwards...But...A Kid? Also, I'm Not Real Sure I Can Be A Mom Just Yet. It Seems Like Alot Of Effort And Me+Work=No. So, Maybe We'll Wait To Have Sex Again."Sam Said.

Pam Puckett Sighed.

"Sam, You Listen, And You Listen Good. Nothing Is As Frightening Or As Wonderful As Becoming A Mother. I Loved It. And I Will Help You With The Baby So Much, You Won't Even Have To Lift A Finger. Talk To Freddie, Sam. He Might Want A Baby, Too. And If He Doesn't...Find Another Boy To Get Pregnant By. Even I Had To Force Your Father To Do It To You Last Week,You Said You Liked It  
But He Didn't Get You Pregnant But He Looks Young.  
Like Your Age Really.  
Sam Says,Yes I Know That Dad Looks Very Young And It Was Sweet For Us To Make Love But He Made Me Forget About You  
I Love My Daddy!  
Is He Coming Home From Work?  
Pat Sighed And Says,Yes He Is And We Had A Happy Marriage Together  
I Would Divorce Him If He Says That He Loved You And Melanie More Than Me  
I Noticed Your Father And You,Melanie Hung Out Together Even More Than You Did With Me!  
Even Your Boyfriend.  
Do I Make Myself Clear?

Sam Grimaced At Her Mother.

"U-Uh..Y-Yeah, Okay. I Will Talk To Freddie. I Guess We Can Do It. We Can Make This Work..."

"Good. Because If He Says No, I'll Find You A Boy. If All Else Fails, We'll Go To The Sperm Bank Your Father Provided For You. I Meant His Sperm.  
Pam Said, Before Turning Back To The T.V.  
Sam Looks At A Picture Of Her Smiling Father With Melanie And Sam On The Wall.  
Sam Says,I Love You Daddy  
I Hope You Come See Me.  
Sam Stood Up And Grabbed Her Coat To Leave The House To Go Talk To Freddie. 'I Wonder Why Mom Wants Me Pregnant So Bad?' Sam Thought As She Made Her Way To Bushwell Plasa. 'Please God. Let Him Agree.' Sam Thought Before She Knocked On His Door. The Door Slowly Opened, And There Stood Freddie.

In. A. Towel. Oh. My. Chiz.

Oh. My. Chiz! Freddie Was In A Towel. A Towel! 'Holy Hell!' Sam Thought, Mentally Fanning Herself. 'When'd The Nub Get So Buff?'

"Hey Sam. What Brings You By?"Freddie Asked.

"What? Can't A Girl Visit Her Boyfriend?" Sam Asked.

Freddie Smiled. "Of Course." He Said Leaning In To Kiss Her.

Sam Replied Eagerly, Her Mouth Moving In Perfect Rhythm To His.

"Where's Crazy?" Sam Asked.

"She's In Fresno, For Her Aggressive Parenting Meeting." Freddie Replied.

Sam Grinned. Perfect. Her And Freddie. Alone. She Went Inside, Pulling At Freddie's Arm. Sam Pulled Him Into His Bedroom, Locking The Door Behind Her.

"Sam, Wha-" Freddie Started, But Sam Didn't Let Him Finish. She Captured His Mouth With Hers, Snaking Her Arms Around His Neck. They Explored Each Others' Mouths, Until Sam Felt Freddie's Tounge Begging For Entrance. Sam Complied, Opening Her Mouth To Let Him In. Freddie Sighed As Sam Trailed Kisses Down His Neck. She Knotted Her Fingers In His Hair And Pressed Herself Against Him, Pushing Him Backwards Onto The Bed. Sam Pulled Off Their Clothes, One By One, Until They Were Both In Only Their Undergarments.

"Sam...We Can't..." Freddie Moaned.

Sam Stopped. "What? Don't-You..You Don't Love Me? Don't You Love Me Freddie?" Sam Asked, Crying Silently.

"Of Course I Do!" Freddie Said.

"Then Make Love To Me Freddie. Show Me How Much You Love Me." Sam Said Capturing His Lips With Hers. Freddie Sighed.

"O-Okay...Just...Wait." Freddie Got Up And Made His Way Over To A Drawer, Where He Pulled Out A Box Of Condoms.

"Can't Ever Be Too Careful." Freddie Said, Pulling Out A Condom. 'Oh, No...' Sam Thought. 'What Now? I Guess I Have To Tell Him.'

"Freddie...I Want To Have Your Baby. Put The Condom Away." Sam Said, Dropping The Bomb. Freddie's Eyes Widened.

Freddie Stared At Sam Like She Had Grown A Second Head. Was She Serious? From The Look On Her Face, She Was.

"But...Why?" Freddie Asked, Sitting Down Next To Sam On The Bed.

Sam Looked Down, Not Meeting Freddie's Eyes.

"Tell Me, Sam! Why, All Of A Sudden, Do You Want Us To Have A Baby? Don't You Think We're A Bit Young?" He Asked.

Sam Looked Up And Freddie Could See The Tears Starting To Form. Now If Freddie Knew One Thing Was True In The World, It Was That Sam Puckett Did Not Cry Easily. Something Had To Be Seriously Wrong. Sam Buried Her Head Into Freddie's Sholder And Started Sobbing.

"Freddie...Yes We're Young...But...I...Just Have My Reasons. Can't You Just Say Yes And Accept It?" She Cried.

"Not When It's My Baby, Sam. Just Tell Me Your Reason, And I'll Think About It, If It's A Good Enough Reason."

Freddie Conceded. Sam Sniffled, And Looked Up, Meeting Freddie's Eyes With Her Own.

"It's My Mom. She Wants Me To Give Her A Grandkid, For Some Reason I Don't Know. She Said If We Didn't...Give Her One...She Pick Someone Else For Me Or We'd Go To The Sperm Bank. Freddie...I Know We've Just Started Dating...But...If I Do Have Someone's Kid, I'd Want It To Be Yours, Because I Love You."

Freddie Stared At Nothing For Awhile, Thinking. What Kind Of Mother Forces Her Kid Into This? I Have To Do This For Her. I Care Too Much About Her. Freddie Did Not Speak, He Simply Tossed The Unopened Condom Away, Climbed Back On Top Of Sam, And Captured Her Lips With His. Which Was An Answer Enough For Sam. Soon, They Were Back To Where They Started.

"Sam...Let's Have A Baby." Freddie Said, Pulling The Covers Over Them Both.  
Sam Awoke To The Sun Shining Down On Her Face. There Was Something, No Someone Oon Top Of Her. Sam Smiled. It Was Freddie. When She Opened Her Eyes, She Was Met With Two Brown Ones Waiting Just For Her.  
"Hey, Babe. Good Morning. How'd You Sleep?" Freddie Asked.

"Like The Dead. I Don't Think I Moved An Inch All Night."Sam Replied.

"Good. Maybe We Could Do It Again. I Like Being With You. You Bite." Freddie Teased.

"I-I Do Not!" Sam Sputtered, Then Smiled

"And Sure We Can. Anytime. And We Won't Be Needing Those." Sam Pointed To The Box Of Unsed Condoms From The Night Before.

Freddie Smiled And Bent Down To Kiss Her, Which Escalated Into A Full-Blown Make-Out. Sam Panted His Name, And As If On Cue, She Looked Down And Noticed, Not Only Was Freddie Still On Top Of Her, He Was Still Inside Her, As Well. They Had Managed To Fall Asleep After Having Sex For 2 Hours Straight, And Somehow They Had Managed To Stay Like That All Night. How On Earth Did They Manage That? Sam Thought.

"Um...Freddie...Could You..." Sam Motioned To Their Intertwined Bodies.

Freddie Blushed The Most Brillant Shade Of Red, Mumbled A "Sure, Sam..." And Was Out Of Her And Putting On His Clothes Within A Few Minutes.

Sam Decided To Lie Still In His Bed. A Peaceful Calm Overtook, And Sam Was Overcome With A Sudden Silent Serenidity. It Was Peaceful Moments Such As This Moment That Sam Loved To Savor. Like When She's With Freddie. Sam Would Savor This Forever. Or At Least She Would Have Savored Forever If A Crazy Voice Didn't Inturrupt Her Peace. "Freddie-Bear! Mommy's Home Early From Fresno! Come Give Me Loving Hugs And Kisses!"

Oh Shit.

"Crazy's Home!" Sam Screem-Whispered.

Sam Scrambled Out Of Bed, Putting Her Clothes On In A Sloppy Fashion, Then Proceeded To Hide In The Bathroom While Freddie Went To Talk To His Mother. She Could Barely Make Out What They Were Saying, But Sam Was Too Afraid Of Being Caught In Here By Ms. Benson, Everything Else Seemed To Pale In Comparison. Sam Loved The Feeling That You Get When You Do Bad Things, You Know, The Rush, The Apprehensiveness Of Getting Caught. However, This Time, She Only Felt Fear. Fear That If Sam Was Caught In Freddie's Bathroom, Ms. Benson Would Automatically Assume That Freddie And She Had Been Having Sex. She'd Be Completely Right, Of Course, But Still... This Feeling Was True Terror. It Wasn't I-Just-Got-Caught-With-My Hand-In-The-Cookie-Jar Fear. This Was A Full Blown If-She-Catches-Us-I'll-Never-Be-Allowed-To See-Freddie-Ever-Again Nightmare.

Hell, Ms. Benson Didn't Even Know That Sam And Freddie Were Dating, Much Less Screwing Each Other's Brains Out, Intentionally Not Using Condoms Because Sam Needed (And Kinda Half-Wanted, [And So Did Freddie] To Get Pregnant). Sam Was So Engrossed With Her Own Thoughts That She Didn't Hear The Footsteps Coming Toward The Bathroom Until It Was Too Late. Tap. Tap. Tap. The Doorknob Jiggled, Turned...Sam Held Her Breath In Anticipation. The Door Swung Open...

"Sam?" Freddie Said. Sam Looked Up.

"Oh Thank Chiz, It's Only You." Sam Let Out A Breath She Didn't Know She Was Holding.

Freddie Scooped Her Up In His Arms And Gave Her A Big Hug.

"Don't Patronize Me." Sam Growled, Anxiously Looking Over Freddie's Shoulder For Any Signs Of His Mother.

"She's Not Here Anymore. I Sent Her Off To The Store To Buy Some Anti-Tick Lotion Because I Conviently "Forgot" To Pick Some Up." Freddie Explained.

Sam Smiled. "Good. I Didn't Want To Face Your Mess Of A Mother." Sam Snorted.

Freddie Pretended To Be Offended.

"What Do You Say About Her When I'm Not In The Room?" He Asked.

"Many, Many Things." Was Sam's Snarky Reply. Freddie Laughed And Pulled His Girlfriend In For A Kiss.

"I Guess I Should Get Going. I Mean, I'd Love To Stay Here And Screw Your Brains Out All Night, But I'm Not Looking Foward To That Battle With Your Mom." Sam Pulled Freddie In For Another Kiss.

Sam Smiled Sadly, Then Proceeded To Leave The Room.

"I Gotta Get Back Home Anyway. My Mom, You Know." Sam Told Freddie, Leaning In To Kiss Him Once More.

Freddie Nodded. "Yeah. I Know. That Woman...Don't Let Her Get To You, Sam." Freddie Warned, Bidding His Girlfriend A Fond Farewell.

"See Ya." Sam Said, Leaving Bushwell Plaza, And Returning To Her Own Home.

"Mom? I'm Home!" Sam Said, Entering The Doorway. She Waved Her Hand To Let Sam Know She Heard Her.

"Where Ya Been?" Pam Asked, Uninterested. "Freddie's." Sam Replied. Sam's Mom Nodded, Understanding.

"Good. How'd It Go?" Pam Asked.

"Fine. He Agreed To Try With Me." Sam Replied.

Pam Smiled.

"There, See? So, What Do You Think?" She Asked.

Sam Half-Smiled.

"I Dunno. Maybe. Give It A Week Or 2 And I'll Test Again." She Answered.

Pam Smiled Once More.

Sam Sighed As She Once Again Found Herself In This Exact Same Situation. She Had Been Doing This Every 2 Weeks Since They'd Been Trying To Get Pregnant On Purpose, 4 Months Ago. This Time, Though, She Had Missed Her Period, And She Immediately Went To The Pharmacy To Get A Test. She'd Always Been Late, And It Wasn't Unusual For Her To Miss 3, 4 Months At A Time. She'd Also Been Throwing Up, But That May Have Been Because Of The Barbeque She Ate For Dinner About 2 Days Ago.

Sam Bit Her Lip Nervously.

'Oh Come On, Puckett. You've Got To Be...The Symptoms...I Have To Be. Please Let Me Be.' Sam Crossed Her Fingers For Good Luck As She Waited For The Test To Finish.

"Please Have A Plus Sign...Please!" Sam Whispered To Herself.

*Beep* *Beep* Sam's Hand Shook As She Flipped The Test Over.

*Sigh*

"Negative Again..." She Muttered, Tossing It Away. Sam Picked Up The Cell Phone That She Had Taken With Her Into The Bathroom.

Speed Dial 2. Her Boyfriend, Freddie. It Rang Only Once, Then Was Answered By Freddie.

"Sam? Sam, That You? What'd It Say?" He Asked Frantically.

Sam Choked Back A Sob. "It's Negative Again... I'm Still Not Pregnant...Can I Come Over Again Tonight?" Sam Cried.

Sam Heard Freddie Sigh.

"Of Course, Sam. Come On Over. I Love You. Don't Let This Get You Down, We'll Keep Trying." Freddie Soothed.

Sam Smiled. "Okay. I Love You Too. I'll Be Over In 30 Minutes." Sam Replied, Leaving The Bathroom And Climbing Out The Window.  
"I Just...I Don't Understand. It's Been 4 Months, Freddie! I'm Just Going To Have To Tell My Mom We Can't Do It. We're Sorry, We Tried. We Really Did." Sam Wouldn't Look Freddie In The Eye.

"Sam...You Kinda Wanted A Baby Too, Didn't You? This Isn't Just Something Your Mother Forced You Into, Is It?"

Sam Sighed. "You Know Me Too Well. You're Right. I Kinda Did. But I Also Didn't Want This. I'm Very Scared, Freddie. This Is Scary! She Doesn't Know...She Can't Know..."

Freddie Rubbed Circles On Sam's Bare Back, Kissing Her Forehead As She Moved To Get Into A More Pleasurable Position.

"I Won't Let Your Mother Find Anyone Else For You, Sam. You're Mine! Nobody Else Can Have You. And I Won't Let Her Take You To The Sperm Bank. We Should Just Stop Trying, Sam. It Doesn't Look Like You're Going To Get Pregnant Any Time Soon. Let's Just Be Us. Sam And Freddie. Together."

Sam Snuggled Closer, Burrowing Deep Into His Chest.

"I'd Like That. Alot." She Said.

"Do You Realize We Haven't Been Together For Awhile?" Freddie Asked.

Sam Chuckled.

"What Are You Talking About? We're Together Almost Every Night."

"Oh You're Going To Make Me Say It...I Mean...Making Love." Freddie Flushed In Embarrasment.

Sam Laughed Again. "Whaddya, Mean, Freddork? We've Had Sex Almost Every Night."

"Yeah. Sex. Just Screwing, Trying To Get You Pregnant. Hell, We Even Did It At School, In A Closet, Between Classes, Just So I Could "Fill You Up." Whenever We Got The Chance. But That's Not What I Meant. I Want To Make Love To You, Sam. Nothing But Love." Freddie Said, Caressing Her Face.

Sam Smiled From Atop Him.

"Well...We're Already Naked..." Sam Flipped Him Over So He Was On Top.

"So Do It. Love Me."

"I Do, Love You, Sam. Never Forget That." Freddie Said Leaning Down To Capture Her Lips With His Own.  
Sam Lie On Freddie's Bed, Naked, Of Course, While Freddie Was Still Asleep. They Had Had An Interesting Night, And Had Fallen Asleep Together Afterward.

"*Groan*..." Freddie Went As He Finally Stirred From Beside Her.

"Sleep Well, Freddifur?" Sam Asked, Rolling Onto Her Side To Embrace Him In A Hug.

"Mm...I Did. I Had Lovely Dreams All Night Long..." Freddie Said, Leaning Down To Kiss Her.

Sam Laughed.

"That Wasn't A Dream, Nub." She Retorted.

Freddie Propped Himself Up, Moving To Be On Top Of Sam While He Gave Her A Chaste Kiss.

"Could've Fooled Me. It Felt Unreal..." He Said, Trailing Kisses Down Her Neck. He Kissed All The Way Down Her Bare Body Without Going Too Far. Suddenly, He Chuckled.

"What Are You Laughing At, Doof?" Sam Asked.

Freddie Smiled.

"You Have A Birthmark On Your Abdomen. It's So Cute. A Straight, Brown Line."

Freddie Kissed It.

"It's Cute, That's All. I'd Never Noticed Before."

Sam Looked To Where He Mentioned. Sure Enough, There Was A Brown Line Right Where Freddie'd Said.

"Huh. Neither Did I."

Freddie Kissed It Once More Before Coming Up To Kiss Her Lips Again.

"Nevertheless, I Like Kissing Your Lips Better." He Said, Kissing Them Again To Make His Point.

Sam Smiled.

"Me Too, Freddie." She Kissed Him Again.

"I Love You, Sammikins." He Teased.

"I Love You Too, Nubbykins." She Rolled Her Eyes, Kissing His Lips Once More.

"Damn, Sam. You Don't Know What You Do To Me. We May Have To Have Sex Again, I'm Already Hard..." Freddie Moaned, Nipping Her Neck.

"I'm Not Opposed, Freddumb. I Am Not Opposed..."  
"Mm...Freddie...I Want You..." Sam Moaned.  
Freddie Smiled. "Oh, Really?" He Smiled. I Would Never Have Guessed." He Bent His Head Down, Kissing Her Lips Frantically, And She Responded With Much Enthusiasm.

"Ohhh...Freddie...Please...I-I Want..." Sam Moaned.

"Yeah? What Do You Want?" Freddie Asked.

His Kisses Started To Move South, Trailing From Her Mouth To Her Jawline, All The Way Down To Her Breasts, Her Nipples Pert And Standing At Attention. He Took One Of Them In His Mouth, Teasing And Sucking, While Simultaniously Kneading The Other One.

"Ohhh...Freddie...I'm Not Kidding...I...I Need S-Something...Anything In Me..." Sam Cried.

"Then Use Your Fingers, Love. I'm Not Quite Through With You Just Yet." Freddie Replied.

Sam Obeyed, Her Hand Moving South Fast To Rub Her Aching Clit Furiously.

"Oh...Freddie..." Sam Moaned.

"Yes, Sam...I'm Here." Freddie Assured As His Kisses Moved Even Further South.

He Knew It Was Not Fair To Tease Her So, And She Would Probably Hate Him For It Later, But He Just Wanted To Savor That Feeling Of Foreplay Before They Got Down To The Actual Sex. Sam Could Feel Freddie's Erect Manhood Poking Her, And It Was Almost Enough To Drive Her Mad. She Continued To Finger Herself, Putting In One Finger At A Time, But It Just Wasn't Enough. She Wanted Freddie To Do This To Her, Not Herself.

"Freddork...You Do This..." Sam Commanded, Replacing Her Fingers With His.

This Was Much More Effective, As Freddie's Fingers Were Larger And Longer Than Sam's Own Petite Fingers. Freddie Put A Finger In, Arching It Inside Her As If Beckoning Someone To Come Over.

"Sam...Is This Good? Do You Like This?" Freddie Asked.

Sam Loved It, She Really Did; However, She Wanted More. She Needed Something More, And If She Didn't Get It Soon, She Was Sure She'd Explode.

"Yesssss...So...Good...Freddie...I Need...Please!" Sam Cried.

Freddie Conceded, Realizing He Had Tortured Her Enough, And Decided To Give Her What She Wanted. Freddie's Erect Member, Still Poking Sam, Was Now Fully Hard, And Ready For Whatever Sam Had In Store For Him.

"Okay, Sam..."Freddie Kissed A Very Sensitive Area Of Hers, To Which She Responded By Whimpering. Sam Puckett, Begging? Yeah. It Happened.

"Are You Ready?" Freddie Asked. Sam Simply Nodded, Not Trusting Herself To Speak.

"Do You Want Me?" Freddie Asked. Sam Moaned In Responce, Arching Her Back Into Him, Pressing His Fully Erect Cock Up Against Her Throbbing Pussy.

"Freddie! I Need You...Please!" Sam Screemed.

Freddie Silenced Her With A Kiss. He Said Nothing, Just Positioned Himself At Her Enterence, Pushing In Slowly, Then Taking It Out To Tease Her. Sam Whimpered Each Time At The Loss. Finally, Freddie Got Tired Of Teasing Sam, And Sheathed Himself Inside Her Fully. He Was Home.

"Ohhh... Mmmm..." Sam Moaned.

Freddie Had To Respond With His Own Moan, In Which He Called Out Her Name.

"S...Ssssaaaammmm..." Freddie Moaned.

He Then Began To Thrust. Just A Little At First, Enough To Get A Steady Rhythm, But Then Faster, Faster, Until Finally His Thrusts Came In One-Shots. He Would Remove Himself From Her, And She Would Whimper. Freddie Had To Agree. It Wasn't Good. He Didn't Like Not Being Inside Of Her. He Would Be All Out, Save For The Tip. Then, As Hard And As Fast As He Could, He Slammed Into Her, Literally Making The Bed Rock.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sam Cried. He'd Never Done This Before. She Had To Admit, She Loved It.

"Ah, Freddie! More! Oh God!" Sam Bucked Her Hips In Response, Trying To Get A Better Angle. When She Finally Found One, She Flipped Them Over, So That She Was On Top. She Then Bucked Her Hips, Throwing Her Head Back In The Process, And Started To Ride Him.

Yes, Sam Puckett Was Riding Freddie Benson. Freddie Steaded Them Both By Placing His Palm On Her Lower Stomach, Right Near Her Birthmark, Close To Where Her Nether Regions Started.

"Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oha-A-A-A-A-A-Ahhh...Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Sam's Screams Of Pleasure Bounced As She Rode Him.

"S-Sam...I'm...I'm Cumming!" Freddie Warned.

"Oh, God! Me Too! I'm So Close, Freddie!" Sam Exclaimed.

"Cum For Me, Sam. Cum With Me!" Freddie In Structed.

Not A Minute After He Said That, Sam's Walls Began To Tighten. He Could Feel Her Orgasm, And He Let Himself Spill Over As Well, Matching Hers One Second After. Still Needing To Get Pregnant, Of Course, Sam Made Sure To Get All Of What Freddie Gave Her, And She Arched Her Back Once More, Flipped Them Back Over So That She Was On The Bottom, And Wrapped Her Legs Around His Waist, Milking Him Of Every Last Drop Of Semen. Hot Spurts Squirted Forth To Warm Up Her Insides Plesantly For A Moment, And Then It Was All Over. Both Spent And Completely Exhausted, They Fell Back Down Onto The Covers And Held Each Other In A Loving Embrace.

"God, Sam. I Love You..." Freddie Murmured, Hugging Her Close To Him.

"I Love You Too, Freddie. So Much." Sam Said.

And They Both Fell Into A Deep Sleep, Comfortable In Each Other's Embrace.  
Swan Felt Pleased At He Wrote So Far.  
Swan Finished Typing It Up The Part,  
Swan Liked Writing The Scenes Out And Checked It Over To See That He Had The Characters Right.  
Swan Now Felt Guilt When Writing The Sex Scenes Out.  
Swan Felt That He Went Totally Overboard With The Sex Scenes.  
Swan Looked Over His Computer To Check If The Real Sam Is Spying On Him.  
Swan Sighed Of Relief And Begins Typing Up More,  
He Typed,  
Sam! What Do You Want For Breakfast?" Freddie Called The Following Morning.

"Whatever's Fine! I'm Going To Take A Shower!" She Called.

Freddie Nodded, Though She Couldn't See Him.

"Mkay!" He Said.

Knowing Sam And Her Apitite, He Made Sure To Make Alot Of Bacon.

Unburnt This Time.

Well, That Was The Plan, Anyway; However, When He Heard Sam Shout For Him, He Immediately Stopped Cooking And Ran To Her Side.

"Freddie! Help!" Sam Yelled. She Sounded Truely Frightened.

As Freddie Ran Into The Bathroom, He Was Bombarded With The Sight Of Red Water Running Down The Shower Drain.

Sam Was Lying On The Shower Floor, Moaning And Clutching Her Stomach.

"Sam! What's Wrong? What's Happening?" Freddie Asked.

This Was The First Time Freddie'd Ever Seen Her So Terrified.

"Call 911!"Sam Yelled.

Freddie Did Just That, And Waited With Sam Until The Paramedics Arrived.

At The Hospital...

"Freddie Benson?" Called The Doctor.

Freddie Immediately Went To Him To Ask About Sam.

"What's Wrong? What Happened?" Freddie Asked.

The Doctor Sighed.

"Mr. Benson...Your Girlfriend Had A Miscarriage. She Was Pregnant, But For Whatever Reason, Her Body Couldn't Support The Fetus, And Got Rid Of It. Also, It's Very Likely That Miss Puckett Will Never Be Able To Have More Children. I'm So Sorry." He Said.

Freddie Wept.

So Many Emotions And Thoughts Ran Through Freddie.

"A Baby...We...We H-Had A Baby?...A Little Girl Or Boy?...C-Can I See Her? My G-Girlfriend, Sam?" Freddie Asked The Doctor, Wiping Away His Tears.

"Of Course You May. Her Room Is On The 2Nd Floor-Room 39. I Am So Sorry For Your Loss." The Doctor Said.

Freddie Nodded. "T-Thank You, Doctor." He Said, Going Towards The Elevator And Up To The 2Nd Floor.

Freddie Cried Again. He Felt His Phone Vibrate, No Doubt It Was Carly Wondering Where They Were, But Right Now It Was Unimportant. He Needed To See Sam. His Love. His Life.

When He Entered Sam's Hospital Room, He Saw Her Immediately. She Was Lying In Bed, Staring At The Ceiling.

"Hey, Sammy. How You Holding Up? Freddie Asked.

Sam Let A Few Tears Fall Before Saying,

"I Was Pregnant..." She Didn't Answer His Question.

Freddie Nodded.

"Yeah...You Were." He Sat Down Next To Her, On A Chair Near The Bed.

There Was A Period Of Silence Until Sam Finally Broke It.

"What Do You Suppose He Would've Been Like? Would We Have Been Good Parents To Him? Would He Love Us? Would He Have Hated Us?" Sam Asked.

"H-He?" Freddie Choked A Little On The Words.

"Yep. The Doctor Told Me It Would've Been A Baby Boy. It Was Blighted Or...Something. I Don't Know. He Said I'd Reabsorb It Or...Whatever. I Don't Really Care Now..."

"Sammy-"

"We Did It, Freddie! We Really Did It! I Hope My Mom's Happy! We Did...It! I Got Pregnant! W-We Had A Baby! We..Lost Our Baby! We Lost Our Little Boy! Our Son..." Sam Wept. She Cried And Cried Until Her Eyes Were Drained.

Freddie Put His Arms Around Her In An Attempt To Console Her Grief.

"Shhh...It'll Be Okay, Sam...I'm Here...I'm Here..." He Tried To Comfort Her.

It Was A Futile Effort Though.

Sam's Happiness Died With Her Son.  
Swan Typed That Part.  
He Looks At What He Has So Far.  
Swan Felt Like He Putted Sam's Pregnancy With Skylar A Lot To Be Bit Different.  
But With The Same Emotions He Saw Sam Went Through Losing Skylar.  
Swan Typed Up More,  
The Baby Was Named Fredward Anthony Benson.  
They Didn't Tell Freddie's Mother About The Child, Yet.  
They Figured That Maybe In The Future They Would Tell Her, But They Were Just Too Distraught As Of Now.  
The Priest Said,  
Sam's Father Paid For The Funeral Unknown To Pam And Sam.  
He Will Show Up.  
It Wasn't A Very Big Ceremony.  
Why Would It Be? It Was A Miscarried Child.  
Still, Freddie And Sam Wanted To Give Their Only Child A Proper Farewell.  
Sam Cried Throughout The Whole Thing.  
Sam Listens To Love Conquers All By Paul Williams In The Background Of The Funeral.  
The Verses Were  
Love Conquers All, So The Story Is Told.  
True Love Doesn't Get Old, It Gets Stronger.  
Love Conquers All, That's Not Hard To Believe.  
If You Find It Naive, Still Believe It When You Try.

Take An Empty Heart, Fill It Up With Love, Offer It To Someone New.  
Women Make It Strong, Have Them Pass It On, Let Them Have As Much As You.  
Love Is What You Make It, How You Give And Take It.  
First Time Out, Just Fake It. You Don't Have To Be Taught.  
Sam Wanted To Believe The Words.

Love Conquers All, Takes The Best From The Worst.  
Nice Guys Comin' In First All Around Us.  
Love Conquers All, And The Love's Not Easy To Hide.  
If You Let It Outside, It Will Bounce Right Back To You.

Take An Empty Heart, Fill It Up With Love, It Will Leave You In A Living Dream.  
Love Can Make You Drown, You Can Never Tell All The Things Love Can Give.  
Love Is What You Make It, How You Give And Take It.  
First Time Out, Just Fake It. You Don't Have To Be Taught.

Love Conquers All, Be It Strong And Full Of Seed.  
Take As Much As You Need, You Deserve It.  
Love Conquers All. Could The West Be Won Without Love?  
It's Love That Carried The Wagons. Love's What Happened To Dragons.

Yes Love Can Handle The Pieces That Fall.  
Love Conquers All...  
Swan Wrote The Song Because It Is Love That Can Heal All Wounds No Matter Their Depth.  
The Song Plays Into A Another Song,  
Paul Williams Still Alive  
The Verses Were  
I Don't Know You In Those Clothes  
I Don't Know You With That Hair  
Two Dimensional Reflection  
Unforgiving Unaware

Part Time Dreamer  
Would Be Player  
You Thought Fame Could Outrun Fear  
Something Clearly Terrified You  
Did You Choose To Disappear?

Guess Again  
Guess Again  
You Made Friends  
And Some Still Ask About You  
Now And Then

Well You Sang A Pencil Promise  
That You Thought You Might Erase  
Left A Fault Line On Your Future  
Someday Heartache You Must Face  
Earned A Black Belt In Disaster  
End Up Acting Like A Jerk  
It's A Fact Of Life, Your Final Act  
Is Gonna Need Some Work  
Sam Never Felt So Heartbroken, But She Still Had Hope.

Where've You Been?  
Where've You Been?  
Learning Lessons On The Road To Hell  
And Back Again.

And Someone Asked Me Once  
Where Do We Go When We Arrive  
If You're Lucky, When Its' Over  
The Dreamer's Still Alive.  
A Blessed Mystery  
For Sweeter Souls Did Not Survive  
But If You're Lucky, When It's Done  
Somewhere Deep Inside  
The Dreamer's Still Alive.

Once Reality's Your Roommate  
And The Truth Stands At Your Door  
All Your Records Have Been Broken  
Trophies Won't Shine Anymore  
New Beginnings Are The Challenge  
But You Don't Know Where To Start  
Unimagined Gifts Are Waiting  
Love Will Find Your Grateful Heart

Then Again  
Once Again  
You Will Come To Know The Simple Man You've Always Been.

And Someone Asked Me Once  
Where Do We Go When We Arrive  
If You're Lucky, When It's Over  
The Dreamer's Still Alive.  
A Blessed Mystery  
For Sweeter Souls Did Not Survive  
But If You're Lucky, When It's Done  
Somewhere Deep Inside  
The Dreamers Still Alive.

The Anger Will Be Gone  
And The Cynic Will Move On  
And, If You're Lucky  
Swan Wanted And Did Believe That Life Can Improve.  
It Seems That Crying Is All She's Doing Lately.  
She Really Hates It, And Hates Showing It.  
The Camera Goes Back To Reality  
Swan Looks At The Computer Of What He Has Written So Far.  
Swan Typed That Last Part Where It Says She Really Hates It And Hates Showing It.  
Swan Listened To Songs That Reminded Him Of Sam While Writing The Scene.  
Swan Hears In The Computer Background Of The Script,  
The Verses Were  
I Took My Chances On A One-Way Ticket Home  
Growing Tired Of Strangers And The Kind Of Life I've Known  
Thought The Time For Settling Down Had Come At Last  
Guess I Hoped To Find A Future In My Past

Walk With Me Darlin' Where The Wheatfields Used To Be  
I Will Tell You Stories Of My Times Across The Sea  
You're The Legendary Girl I Left Behind  
Can't Begin To Count The Times You've Crossed My Mind

And Oh Your Children Why The Youngest Looks Just Like You  
She's The Picture Of Her Mother  
But There'll Never Be Another Quite Like You  
You're An Angel And A Time That I Don't Know Anymore  
And So Goodnight  
I'll Take My Memories To Bed  
And Know That I'll Be Waking Up Alone  
The Lyrics Were About How Swan Felt About Sam.  
She Changed His Whole World. He Felt Lost Without Her.

I Should Have Noticed That The Years Were Slipping By  
Still You're Just As Lovely As The Day We Said Goodbye  
Like An Old Familiar Poem That Still Won't Rhyme  
I Could Get Back To The Place But Not The Time

And Oh Your Children Why The Youngest Looks Just Like You  
She's The Picture Of Her Mother  
But There'll Never Be Another Quite Like You  
You're An Angel And A Time That I Don't Know Anymore  
And So Goodnight  
I'll Take My Memories To Bed  
And Know That I'll Be Waking Up Alone.  
Swan Thought About Skylar And Sam And How Lonesome He Was After Sam's Death.  
Swan Cracked His Fingers And Typed,  
He Wrote On The Computer,  
The Typed Part Appears On The Computer And The Camera Sees What's Typed Up,  
Freddie Has Been Her Rock Throughout This Whole Ordeal.  
Sam Wore Red And Black Her Father's Favorite Colors And She Wanted Him To Come.  
Sam Wore A Red And Black Bird Swan Patterned Satin Dress Shirt In Similar Style Of Swan's Waistcoat Vest Pattern,Her Hair Was Styled Like Swan's,She Had Swan's Glasses Replica She Always Wore,Satin Black Suit Jacket And Black Satin Flared Bellbottoms That Went To The Floor Covering Up The Black Heels She Had On.  
Satin Black Dress Gloves,  
She Looked More Like Her Father.  
Sam Gets Her Iphone Saying Father Daughter  
On The Cover  
She Goes To Her Photo Gallery And Sees A Young Swan Puckett And Sam,Melanie Together In Pictures On Her Iphone.  
There Are Videos Of Them Together.  
The Camera Shows Some Of The Videos As Flashbacks.  
Swan Sighed And Looks Pleased At His Writing So Far.  
Swan Typed More,  
It Says On The Computer,  
So When They Finally Lay Littly Fredward Anthony To Rest, Freddie Was By Her Side For Every Second.  
Which Was What She Needed.  
She Needed Her Dork. And He Needed Her.  
Sam's Mother Showed Up To The Funeral Late. Carly Was Not Informed.  
They Didn't Know What Would Come Next For Them;  
However, They Knew One Thing.  
Sam And Freddie Had Each Other.  
And That Was Enough. For Now.  
At The Cemetery Gates,  
We See A Strangers Back With Golden Blonde Hair  
We Assume Is Sam.  
He Sees Sam At A Distance.  
There's A Closeup Of His Vest Looking Smilar To Sam's Attire.  
We See His Glasses And His Long Hair Making A Shadow Hiding His Face In A Closeup.  
It Implying That He Is Sam's Father.  
At The Gates The Blonde Stranger Looks At Melanie Sam's Twin Sister.  
Melanie Says To The Stranger,  
Daddy Sam's Waiting For You.  
The Stranger Says,Thanks Melanie  
Love You.  
Melanie Held Her Own Child's Hand.  
Her Child Resembles Much Like Skylar Very Young At 10.  
Melanie Says,Remember Skylar My Daughter.  
She Misses You And I Hate That Mom Took Her Away And You Helped Me Steal Her Back.  
Sam's Waiting For You.  
Kill Mom Immediately And Slowly.  
The Stranger Says,Thanks.  
I Will Try My Best To Break Her.  
The Stranger Hugs Skylar And Skylar Says,Thanks For Coming,  
I Love You.  
The Stranger Says,I Love You Skylar.  
Melanie Hugs The Stranger.  
The Stranger Goes In The Gates And We Look Up To See A Gate Shaped Swan Sign Says Reese Cemetery  
Swan Typed (A Inside Joke Of The Real Swan's Last Name)  
Under The Cemetery Part.  
Swan Typed Up More,  
There's A Sign By The Gates Having A Picture Of The Real Swan And Sam On It And Says In Loving Memory Of Samantha Reese.  
Swan Chuckled At This Inside Joke He Made For The Writing.  
Swan Listens To Intense Intrumental Music Playing In The Background While Typing Up,  
Slowly We Head Between The Tombstones And One Says Samantha Reese Then The Next One Says Paul Williams Swan Reese  
The Camera Goes Stalking Sam's Mother Pam .  
She Is Bent Over, Pulling Weeds Feeling Stressed.  
We Come Closer And Closer, Then Finally Stand Towering Over Her.  
She Senses Us And Turns Around, Startled.  
Another Angle On Pam  
She Climbs Nervously To Her Feet, Quickly Dropping The Weeds,  
Pam Says While Overly Friendly,You.. .Ha-Ha.. Frightened Me.  
I Was Just, You Know, Cleaning Up The...Place, You Know. Ha-Ha.  
Over The Shoulder Of Stranger - On Pam  
All We See Is A Dark Suit And Longish Golden Blonde That Looks Like Sam's Hair.  
The Way Pam Looks Up At Him, We Know She Is Hiding True Terror Of This Mysterious Stranger,  
Pam Says,Er.. Nice To See You Again,Swan...  
Haven't Seen You In Home, In Quite Some Time.  
There Is Only A Deathly Silence From The Nefarious Man.  
Pam Says Nervously, Hey, I've Been Takin' Real Good Care Of Your Daughters And Go Look. You'll Be Real Pleased.  
Pam Forces A Grin To Cover Her Fear.  
The Camera Angle Focused On Swan's Hand  
It Reaches Into His Back Pants Pocket And Withdraws A Small Wad Of Money.  
The Gloved Hand Gives It To Pam.  
Pam Obsequiously Accepts His Payment.  
She Practically Genuflects Before Him.  
Pam Says,Thank You,Swan. Thank You. I'll Leave You In Private,  
Like You Like. Okay, Er...Bye. Thank You.  
She Takes Her Earning And Dashes Away..  
Probably To The Liquor Store.  
The Camera Angle Focus On Lawn  
Mr. Puckett' Black Platform Shoes Head Toward Us And Stop.  
Slowly,We Tilt Up Toward His Face.  
Just As We Reach His Chest...  
Which Revealed His Red And Black Attire Much Like Sam's  
Camera Angle Over His Shoulder - On The Coffin.  
We Recognize It From Before.  
Swan Sees Sam Looking At Him.  
Wider Angle - From Behind Him  
He Stands Menacingly Over Sam And Freddie Place...  
Does He Sense Something Is Wrong Here?  
The Camera Shows Extreme Closeup Of His Eyes  
His Red Glasses Reflection Has Sam Crying And His Eyes Stare At His Daughter.  
He Slowly Closes His Eyes,  
He Opens Them.  
These Eyes Are Truly  
Evil. Cold. Dark. Demonic. Then The Worst Happens...  
They Slowly Look Up At Us.  
They Seem To Accuse Us Of Knowing The  
True Whereabouts Of His Daughter Baby.  
And He Won't Stop Glaring At Us.  
Swan Typed That Last Part When Glaring At Us  
Swan Now Listens To He's Back The Man The Mask By Alice Cooper.  
Swan Heard The Verses,  
You're With Your Baby  And You're Parked Alone 

On A Summer Night 

You're Deep In Love 

But You're Deeper In The Woods

 You Think You're Doin' Alright  
Did You Hear That Voice 

Did You See That Face 

Or Was It Just A Dream 

This Can't Be Real 

That Only Happens, Babe

 On The Movie Screen  
Oh, But He's Back 

He's The Man Behind The Mask 

And He's Out Of Control 

He's Back 

The Man Behind The Mask 

And He Crawled Out Of His Hole  
You're Swimmin' With Your Girl 

Out On Lovers' Lake 

And The Wind Blows Cold

 It Chills Your Bones

 But You're Still On The Make 

That's A Bad Mistake  
But The Moon Was Full And You Had A Chance  To Be All Alone 

But You're Not Alone This Is Your Last Dance 

And Your Last Romance  
Yeah, Cause He's Back 

He's The Man Behind The Mask 

And He's Out Of Control 

He's Back 

The Man Behind The Mask 

And He Crawled Out Of His Hole  
Oh, If You See Him Comin' 

Get Away If You Can 

Just Keep On Runnin' 

Run As Fast As You Can 

He's A Dangerous, Dangerous Man  
And He's Out Tonight 

And He's Watchin' You  
Swan Felt Like He Was The Man Behind The Mask Because Of What Horrible Deed He Was About To Do.  
 And He Knows Your House 

No, Don't Turn Out The Lights  
Yeah, Cause He's Back 

He's The Man Behind The Mask 

And He's Out Of Control 

He's Back  The Man Behind The Mask 

And He's After Your Soul  
He's Back He's The Man Behind The Mask 

And He's Out Of Control 

He's Back The Man Behind The Mask 

And He's After Your Soul  
He's Back He's The Man Behind The Mask 

And He's Out Of Control 

He's Back 

The Man Behind The Mask 

And He's After Your Soul

  
This Song Was His Motivation To Think Of How He Would Kill Pat.  
Swan Hears The Song Ends And Continued Typing,  
It Reads On The Computer,  
Swan Walked Slowly Between The Rows Of Headstones With A Stately, Measured Tread, Almost Gliding, Like A Dark, Predatory Jungle Cat.  
He Stopped Before Sam And Freddie,  
He Stared For A Long Moment At The Simple Inscriptions,  
Then His Gaze Slowly Traveled Downward To Stare At His Grandson Coffin.  
The Burning Eyes Narrowed Slightly As They Bored Intently Into The Mound Of Earth.  
He Leaned Closer And His Eyes Grew Wider; His Pupils Dilated.  
It Seemed As If He Was Looking Right Down Into The Earth, His Gaze Penetrating, The Soil Like X-Rays, Seeing The Coffin Of His Grandson And Strange, Broken Body That It Held Now, The Corpse Of Soyna Puckett Pam's Sister.  
Slowly, Sam's Father Straightened And Turned To Look After Pam.  
Inside Her Shack,Pam Upended The Bottle Of Wild Turkey And Drank Deeply, Feeling The Fire Of The Whiskey Burn Her Throat, Unable To Stop Shaking. She Suddenly Felt Cold, As If Someone Had Walked Over Her Grave.

She Couldn't Stop Shivering.

She Sank Down Onto The Floor In The Corner Of Her Little Shack, Hugging The Whiskey Bottle To Her With Both Arms, Trembling Like A Leaf And Saying Over And Over, "I Didn't, I Swear I Didn't,Swan, I Didn't Know, I Swear-  
Swan Picks Her Up And Strangled Her To Death Onscreen  
We Hear Cracks Of Her Neck Breaking.  
Swan Gives A Evil Smile To The Camera.  
Swan Goes To See Sam While Walking Over To See Sam And Freddie.  
Sam Hugs Swan.  
Swan Says,How Are You?  
Sam Says,I Love You  
I Feel Crappy Lately.  
Swan Says,Oh Yeah  
How Are You Freddie  
Freddie Says,Good You?  
Swan Says,I'm Doing Fine  
I Had To Kill Your Nosy Mother.  
Freddie Gets Angry At Swan.  
Swan Says,Just Kidding And Sam I Choked Your Mom To Death.  
Sam Says,Yes Thank You Thank You  
Swan Says, I Called Your Mother Freddie,  
I Know Her And She Trusts Me With You Guys.  
I Would Be More Happy To Set You At My House  
Swan Gets Sam And Freddie To The Swanage  
Swan Typed,  
It Was A Couple Of Months Before Anything Interesting Happened. There Was School To Go To, Icarly To Do, Carly Being Nosy, You Know, The Usual Stuff For Sam Puckett And Freddie Benson.  
Sam And Freddie Got Along With Swan Puckett,  
It Was Now Almost A Year After Sam Had Miscarried. They Were Doing Much Better, Because They Were Trying Not To Think Of Baby Fredward.  
Sam Couldn't Do It, Though. It Was Her Female Hormones.  
It Made Her Prone To Sadness.  
Freddie Was Slowly Getting Over Their Baby's Death, Though It's Not Really Something That You Can "Get Over", You Know?  
It Happened On A Saturday. It Was A Normal Saturday, Like Any Other. It Started Out Like Any Other Normal Saturday. But It Was Far From Normal. Sam And Freddie Even Swan Were About To Be Scared Out Of Their Wits Yet Again, And It Wasn't Even Breakfast Time Yet.  
"Sam! Breakfast!" Swan Called To His Daughter, Who Was Taking A Shower.  
"Daddy! Help!" Sam Screamed.  
Swan And Freddie Suddenly Got A Feeling Of Deja Vu.  
They Thought Oh God...Not Again...  
But They Were Met With The Same Sight As The Night Before.  
Sam On The Bathroom Floor...Blood Pouring Down Her Legs.  
Swan Yelled,Oh God, No.  
Not Again.  
No...  
Not This Again.  
Freddie Quickly Called 911.  
But It Would Be Awhile Before They Got There.  
"Freddie And Daddy..." Sam Cried From The Floor. "I'm Scared..."  
Swan Says,Don't Be,I Love You.  
Freddie And Swan Nodded, And They Leaned Down To Hold Both Her Hands As They Waited For The Paramedics.  
Swan Says,Me Too, Sam. Me Too.  
Sam Was A Nervous Wreck Waiting On The Ambulance To Arrive. She Was Holding Freddie's And Her Father's Hand, They Who Was, Quite Visibly, Shaking Beside Her.  
Swan Was Just As Terrified As She Was.  
The Blood That Was Flowing Down Her Legs Was Ceasing, But The Pain Did Not Leave.  
The Sharp Pains In Her Lower Abdomen Was A Sign.  
A Sign That Said, Very Clearly, 'I Need Help!'  
Very Suddenly, Surprising Both Sam And Swan, A Wave Of Pain Shot Through Her.  
She Clenched Swan's Hand Harder, And He Winced.  
"Sam, What's Wrong?" Swan Asked.  
"I Can't Believe This Is Happening Again!" Sam Wailed.  
Swan Tried To Calm Her Down, To No Avail.  
She Continued To Scream, Clutching Swan's Hand For Comfort As They Waited For The Ambulance That Was Taking Their Sweet Time Getting To The Apartment.

"Oh God,Daddy And Freddie, This Hurts So Bad..." Sam Cried.

"Did It Hurt This Bad The Last Time?" Swan Asked.

"No, Not Really. It Was Real Quick Last Time. This Is Dragging Out Forever..." Sam Cried.  
Swan Clutched Her Hand More Firmly. "Sam I Love You. Know That. Never Forget That." He Told Her.

Sam Nodded, Cried A Bit More, And Tried To Endure It Until The Ambulance Arrived.

The Paramedics Soon Came, And Did Their Best To Get Sam And Freddie,Swan To The Hospital In Time.  
Sam Was Crying, Clutching Her Stomach.  
"Freddie And Daddy, It Hurts!" She Wailed.  
Swan Rubbed Her Head To Smooth Out Her Hair. "I Know, Baby. I Love You..."  
Sam Nodded, But Held Swan's Hand More Firmly.  
"Daddy, I'm So Scared..." Sam Cried.  
Though Swan Knew This Himself, Being Able To Hear Sam Admit It Was Shocking.  
He Just Held Her Hand And Kissed Her Head. "I Love You, Baby." He Kept Repeating. "I Love You."  
When They Finally Arrived At The Hospital, Sam And Freddie,Swan Were Ushered Into A Room, Where They Put Sam In A Bed.  
"Oh God, This Hurts..." Sam Cried.  
Suddenly Swan And Two Nurses Came In The Room.  
Swan Looked At Their Situation.  
Sam Knew Swan Was A Doctor,  
"So What's Happening? Is It Another Miscarriage?" Freddie Asked.  
Swan Wasn't Going To Even Try And Sugarcoat This.  
"Most Likely. But We'll See What We Can Do To Keep The Baby In Her For Longer. It's Trying To Expel Itself From Sam, And I'm Not Sure Why. Nurse Give Her Some Medicine For The Pain." Swan Said.  
"Yes Sir!" The Nurse Said.  
Swan Told Sam To Put Her Legs In The Stirrups That Were Attached To The Bed, Which She Did.  
He Then Looked To See What Was Happening With Her.  
Swan Puts On Black Doctor Rubber Gloves.  
"Aah! This Hurts!" Sam Screamed.  
"Can't You Do Anything?" Freddie Yelled.  
Swan Yelled,Would You Shut The Fuck Up  
I'm Trying To Fucking Concentrating Here!  
Excuse My Language  
Freddie Stop Yelling At Me.  
I Am Trying My Best Here.  
Swan Tried To Feel To See If The Baby Was Miscarrying.  
What He Discovered, No One Was Expecting.  
"Sam...You're Not Miscarrying." Swan Said.  
"Aahhhh! Then W-Ow! What...What Is It?" Sam Yelled.  
"Sam, You're In Labor. The Baby Is Coming. Right Now." Swan Told Her.  
"What? B-But I Didn't Even Know I Was Pregnant Until This Morning! How Can I Be In La-Oww!" Sam Clutched Swan's Hand And Squeezed It. Tight.  
"You're Completely Dilated, Sam. You Need To Deliver This Baby. When You Feel Your Next Contraction, I Want You To Push. Push As Hard As You Can, Okay?" Swan Asked.  
Sam Swallowed, And Swan Wiped Off Her Forehead.  
"O-Okay..." She Breathed Out.  
"Aahhh!" Sam Yelled.  
"Push!" Swan Instructed.  
Sam Did As She Was Told, Nearly Crushing Swan's Hand In The Process.  
Swan Yelled In Pain,Shiiiiittt! Again, Sam! Push!  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Sam Bared Down With All Of Her Strength.  
She Couldn't Believe That This Was Happening.  
Her Weight Had Never Changed, She'd Never Thrown Up, No Morning Sickness...  
"Sam, I See Its Head. Push More." Swan Said.  
"Ahhh!" Sam Pushed.

Swan Says,Little More...  
Sam Yelled,Fuuuuuckkkkk!!!!

"It's A Girl." Swan Said, Pulling Out A Baby Girl For The Nurse To Carry Off.  
Sam Bit Her Lip And Laughed. Actually Laughed. She'd Had A Baby. And No One Had Ever Suspected That She Was Even Pregnant.  
Swan Wiped Off The Child And Handed Her To Her Father To Hold.  
Freddie Smiled Down At Sam.  
He Says,She's Beautiful, Baby. Perfect.  
Freddie Kissed Sam's Head.  
Sam Smiled, But It Quickly Turned Into A Frown.

"Ow...Ow Ow! Ahhh! Daddy, I Think The Afterbirth's Coming."  
Sam Informed.  
Swan Nodded.  
Swan Says,Probably.  
Swan Got Back To Deliver The Afterbirth.  
He Didn't Expect What He Found There.

"Sam...That's Not The Afterbirth. There's Another Baby In There."  
Swan Told Her.

"What?" Sam And Freddie Yelled Simultaneously.  
Swan Gives Them A Sultry Look That Made Then Blush Red.  
Saying,  
Oh You Have Too Much On Your Time  
Hmmmm?  
Swan's Smile Turns Into A Smirk.  
Sam Yelled,Come On  
Please Focus Here!  
"Yes, We're Not Done Here. Nurse?" Swan Called.

"Yes?" She Called To Him.

"Take The Baby To The Nursery." He Said.

The Nurse Nodded And Went To Freddie Who Reluctantly Handed His Daughter Over To Her.

"Okay, Sam...I'm Going To Need You To Push Again For Me, Alright?" Swan Instructed.

Sam Nodded. "O-Okay..." Sam Panted.

"Aaaannnnddd...Push!" Swan Told Her.

Sam Screamed At Freddie.  
"We Are Never Having Sex Again!" She Screamed.  
Freddie Winced At Her Tone, But Held Her Hand.  
Swan Says,Good Girl  
Now You Learned A Lesson From The Birds And Bees  
Personally I'm A Bird Person  
I'm Like A Swan And Stork  
Hahahaha!  
Push Sam Push!  
"Aaahhhh!" Sam Screamed, Pushing As Hard As She Could.  
Swan Says,Okay, This One Seems To Be Coming A Bit Easier.  
"Easy For You To Say!" Sam Screamed At Swan.  
Swan Yelled,Push!  
Sam Yelled,Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

"It's Crowning! I Can See It's Head. Nurse, Get Me Another Blanket, Will You?" Swan Asked The Second Nurse.

"Yes Sir." Said That Nurse, Running To Get Another Blanket.

She Soon Came Back With A Blanket, Which She Gave To Swan.

"Push Once More, Sam!" Swan Instructed.

"Aaahhhhh!" Sam Yelled, Pushing Out Her Second Child.

"It's Another Girl! Identical Twins." He Handed This Baby To Freddie As Well, Who Was Smiling Widely.  
"Sam...We've Got Two Children..." He Muttered, Bending Down To Kiss Her Forehead.  
Sam Smiled, And Kissed Him Back. She Wasn't Sure How This Had Happened, But She Guessed It Was A Miracle.  
"But How? I Never Got Any Bigger, I Was Still Having Periods..."

"No Sam. You Were Probably Spotting. It Is Impossible To Have A Period While You're Pregnant, But Spotting, Which Is Actually Very Common During Pregnancy, Is Sometimes Mistaken As A Period." Swan Explained.

Sam Nodded, And Looked At Freddie.

"I Love You Guys." She Said.

Freddie And Swan Bent Down And Kissed Her.  
They Both Say,I Love You Too, Sam.  
And So Sam And Freddie Brought Home Their Two Little Girls, Ice And Rain Benson. Ice Was A Very Quiet Child. Precocious, Yes, And A Bit Whiny, But Quiet And Reserved Nonetheless.  
She Had Her Father Personality  
Her Sister Rain, On The Other Hand Was Completely Active.  
Rain Had Swan's Personaity In Her  
She Was Always Up Half The Night, And Sam Had To Take Swan's Offer Up For Her To Help With The Children.  
Swan Was Pleased, As Was To Be Expected, But Sam And Him Really Get Along.  
Freddie Came By To See Their Children Daily, As They Were Living With Their Mother And Grandfather, At Sam's House.  
Freddie Never Missed A Day Of Those Girls' Lives.  
Mrs. Benson Was, To Say The Least, Shocked.  
The Day Before Sam Had The Babies, She Had Believed Freddie To Be A Virgin, Then The Next Day He's A Father. It Took Her Some Getting Used To. Though She Was Not Happy With The Idea Of Sam And Freddie Being Parents So Young, She Loved Those Little Girls To Death, And Came To See Them Almost As Often As Freddie Did, Much To Sam And Swan's Dismay.  
Swan Liked Melissa Very Much And Sam Did Not.  
But Swan Begins To Fall In Love With Her.  
Swan Begins To Date Melissa After Sam's Miscarriage.  
They Get Along And Before Anyone Knew It, Months Had Passed By, And The Two Babies Were Trying To Do Everything That They Could Do.

"Hey" Freddie Said, Coming Into The Puckett Household. "How Are They Doing?" He Asked.

Sam Smiled And Handed Him Ice.

"As Well As Ever. Mom's Been A Big Help, Just Liked She Promised." Sam Told Him.

Freddie Rolled His Eyes And Looked Down At His Daughter. "Well, She Should. It's Kinda Because Of Her That We Even Have Ice And Rain." He Said.

Sam Smiled Sadly. "Yeah, I Know. But...I Wouldn't Give Them Up For Anything." Sam Said, Going To Get Rain, Who Was Starting To Cry In Her Crib.

Freddie Sat Down On The Couch, Still Holding Ice. Sam Sat Next To Him, Holding Rain. "I Wouldn't Give Them Up For Anything, Either. I Love Them. And I Love You." Freddie Said. Sam Leaned Into Him.

"I Love You Too, Nub."

Suddenly, There Was A Knock On The Door, And Someone Just Barged Right In. It Was None Other Than Marissa Benson And Swan.

"Sure. Come In." Sam Said.  
Swan Smiled And Held A Camera. "I Figured That We Needed To Take Some More Pictures."  
Melissa Said. "So, I Went To Mall-Mart And Got This For Swan To Do." She Gestured To The Camera.  
"More Pictures? Swan And Mom, You've Taken A Million Of Them."  
Freddie Complained.  
Swan Says,I'm Dating Your Mom.  
Freddie Says,Is This True.  
Melissa Says,Yes It Is Because  
We Were Steady In High School In The Hippie 1960'S.  
Swan Says, Hello Earth To Freddie  
You There.  
Freddie Says,Yep I'm Here.  
Swan Says,  
Well Excuse Me For Wanting Some Memorabilia Of My Grandbabies When They Get Older. They'll Only Be So Young Forever.  
I Even Sold My Soul To The Devil To Look Young Forever By Using Picture Tapes  
It's True,  
I Look Younger As I Age Older  
Swan Said, Going Up To Them And Snapping A Picture.  
Sam Says,You Are Serious!  
Swan Says,Yep.  
Sam Says,How?  
Swan Says,Remember Phantom Of The Paradise  
Sam Says,Yep.  
But Wait A Minute  
You Are The Real Life Swan  
You Did The Same Things As The Film Version Did.  
Swan Says Like A Game Show Host,You Are Correct!  
Sam And Freddie Saw Swan's Contract Tape On Swan's Iphone And Their Jaws Dropped At The Sight Of It.  
They Look Up At Swan.  
Sam Says,It Is True.  
Swan Says,Now Lets Not Talk About It  
Take Pictures Now.  
It Was A Funny Picture. Sam Was Trying To Block Her Face From View, While Freddie Squinted From The Flash.  
Ice Had Her Face Scrunched Up, And Rain Was Pulling On Her Father's Hair.  
Melanie Was There With Skylar.  
Swan Puts Himself In The Picture Kissing Melanie Cheek.  
Melanie And Sam Hugged Swan.  
They Both Screamed,I Love You Daddy!!  
Swan Yelled,I Love You  
Get Otter Here  
They Screamed And Jumped Into Swan.  
Swan Was In The Floor While Melanie And Sam Got On Top Of His Body.  
Swan Says,Girls I Need To Breathe  
I'm Short You Know!  
Swan Gives A Tickle Fight And The Twins Laughed Loudly That Freddie Covered His Ears.  
Freddie Says,Swan Stop!  
Swan Says,Like I Ever Will  
Ahahah!  
Swan Felt Happier When The Twins Tickled Him.  
After A Few Years Had Passed, And The Two Had Graduated From High School, Freddie Proposed To Sam. Sam, Of Course, Said Yes. They Were Married On The Girls' 3Rd Birthday. They Were The Flower Girls.

"Mommy Pretty!" They Said In Unison.

"Thank You, Girls. What Do You Think About Daddy?" She Asked, Pointing To Their Father.

"Daddy Is A Nub." They Chorused.

Freddie Rolled His Eyes.

"Sam, What Are You Teaching Them?" He Asked.

"Hey, They're Our Daughters. They Have To Take After Us." Sam Said.

Freddie Smiled At Sam And Went To Kiss Her. Then, He Pulled Rain Up In His Arms. Sam Held Ice.

"That They Are...That They Are. Our Daughters..." He Muttered.

Sam Rested Her Head On His Shoulder.

"Our Family."  
The End  
Swan Typed The End And Felt Like He Needs To Show It To Paul,Jeannette Also Sam.


	35. Paul and Jeannette liking the script

Swan Printed The Script Out.  
Swan Gives A Copy To Paul And Jeannette.  
After Reading All Of It,  
Paul Says About The Script,  
I Like It.  
I Like It Because It Has A Happy Ending.  
The Problem Is The Sex Scenes  
You Kinda Went Overboard With The Details   
It's Because You Seem To Be A Very Physical Person.  
Swan Says,Like I Haven't Been Told That Before.  
Swan Hold His Hands In The Air And Says,  
I Don't Know What To Do With My Hands.   
Swan Puts His Gloved Hands Down.  
Swan Says,But I Like To Picture Jesus In A Tuxedo T-Shirt Because It Says I Want To Be Formal, But I'm Here To Party.   
I Like To Think Of Jesus Like With Giant Eagle's Wings, And Singin' Lead Vocals For Lynyrd Skynyrd With Like An Angel Band And I'm In The Front Row And I'm Hammered Drunk On Red Bull!  
I Like To Picture Jesus As A Figure Skater. He Wears Like A White Outfit, And He Does Interpretive Ice Dances Of My Life's Journey  
Paul And Jeannette Faceplamed At Swan's Humor.  
Paul Says,Really You Gonna Quote That Film Ricky Bobby Tailgata Nights?  
Swan Says,Hey Paul, Losing's Never Fun, But Here's A Little Something To Keep Your Spirits Up!   
Swan Gives Him The Bird Finger.  
Paul Faceplamed At Swan's Humor.  
Swan Says,It's Real Nice. I Got It At Target. It Was On Sale.  
Paul And Jeannette Sarcastically Laugh.  
Paul Says,Very Funny.  
Paul Rolled His Eyes At Swan's Humor.  
Then They Turn To Jeannette.  
Swan Says, What Do You Hontestly Think About The Script?  
Jeannette Says About The Script,  
I Absolutely Love It.  
I Like It Because It Gives Me Hope.   
Swan Smilies At Them,  
Swan See Skylar Walking In.  
Swan Gives Skylar A Copy Of The Script,  
Skylar Says About The Script, I Am Copying Jeannette Here.  
I Like It Because It Shows Things Can Get Better Even If It Feels It's Getting Worse.


	36. Sam's abuse tapes

Swan Directs Paul And Jeannette And Skylar To The Taping Room.  
They Go Inside The Taping Room.  
Swan Goes In The Portrait Of Swan Room.  
Swan Gets Three Video Reel Tapes Black Boxes From The Shelves   
The Two Separate Boxes Say In Red Bold Letters Sam's Abuse Part 1,2  
Swan Threads Up The First One On The Video Tape Recorder   
Swan Presses Play.  
Swan And Paul,Jeannette,Skylar All Sit Down Together On A Swan Shaped Red Couch They All Sit On.  
The Tape Shows  
A 16 Year Old Sam Took A Deep Breath Before Opening Her Front Door.   
She Was Overwhelmed With The Smell Of Alcohol That Hit Her As Soon As She Stepped In.  
'Sam?' She Heard Her Mother's Drunken Voice Coming From The Kitchen, 'Is That You?' She Shouted  
Sam Quietly Made Her Way In The Kitchen.  
'Yeah It's Me, Mom' Sam Said Quietly But Just Loud Enough For Her To Hear It.  
'Where Have You Been?' She Shouted At Sam,Slapping Sam Across The Cheek Sending Sam To The Floor,  
'At Uncle Paul's House Sam Whimpered Holding Her Cheek,   
That's A Lie! Don't Think I Can't Tell When You're Lying!' Soyna Shouted Kicking Sam In The Ribs Repeatedly.   
Sam Let Out A Sharp Cry Of Pain As She Kicked Her In The Back Of The Head.  
'Please Stop' Sam Whimpered.   
She Ignored Her And Pulled Her Up By Her Hair.   
Sam Let Out A Sharp Cry Of Pair As She Punched Sam In Her Stomach. She Grabbed Her Hair And Threw Sam Against The Wall.   
Sam Hit Her Head As She Fell To The Floor.  
'Get Out Of My Sight' She Hissed At Sam.  
Sam Tried To Get Up But She Just Fell Against The Floor Again.   
She Stormed Over To Sam,Kicked Her In The Shin Once More, 'Didn't I Tell You To Get Out Of My Sight?' She Screamed At Sam.  
'I Can't...'Sam Whimpered, '...Get Up'   
Sam Managed To Say As She Was Struggling To Stand Up.  
'Well, Let Me Help You' She Said Sarcastically.   
She Grabbed Sam's Hair And Dragged Her To Sam's Room.   
She Kicked Sam's Door Open And Threw Her In.   
'Your An Ungrateful, Selfish Little Cow'   
She Shouted At Sam Before Slamming The Door.   
Sam Stayed Laying On The Floor Of Her Bedroom, Not Being Able To Drag Herself To The Bed.   
She Drifted Off To Sleep But Was Soon Wakened By The Loud Murmuring Of Her Mother In The Other Room.   
Sam Saw Swan Pushed On The Floor And Soyna Punching Him And Giving Him The Same Abuse She Did To Sam.  
Swan's Screaming Terrified Sam.  
Sam Heard Silence As She Thought Please Don't Be Dead.  
Swan Rushed Into Sam's Room.  
Sam Didn't Hear Anything After That Until She Heard Swan's Footsteps Heading Toward Her Door.  
Sam Immediately Panicked.   
Sam Tried To Stand Up But She Couldn't.   
Sam's Door Swung Open Revealing Soyna Pushing A Crying Swan In The Floor.  
She Grabbed Them By Their Hair And Threw Them Down On The Bed.   
Swan And Sam Yelled Out In Pain From Their Ribs.   
Swan Says,Please Sam Don't Face Your Mother   
I Have To Take It   
My Punishment   
Sam Says,No Please No  
Swan Says,I Can't Take No For A Answer   
Please I'm Defending You.  
Soyna Was Gone.  
Sam Dragged Herself And Swan Into The Bathroom Not Bringing Themselves To Look In The Mirror Yet.   
Sam Sat Leaning Against The Bathtub Thinking About What Sam Felt About Swan Defending Her And Him Taking The Abuse Instead Of Her.  
This Had Been Going On For 3 Years Now After Skylar Was Gone And Sam And Swan Was Getting Tired Of The Same Routine.   
They Couldn't Think Of Anything They Had.   
Sam Thought Her Father?  
He Was Hopelessly In Love With Her.   
Soon As Sam Came To That Conclusion,  
Swan Says,I Need To Cut   
You Too  
I Can't Take It Anymore  
It Hurts Me More Than You.  
Sam Felt Swan Was Right.  
Sam Reached Up To Her Sink And Grabbed Her Razor, And Brought It To Swan's Wrist.   
Sam Dragged It Across, The Blood Starting Emerging From Swan's Wrist.  
Sam Did It Again, And Again, And Again.   
Then Swan Held Her Hand Tightly.  
Swan Says,I Love You I Want To Die With You.  
Sam Says,I Love You And Will Try To Die Along With You  
Trust Me   
We Will Encape The Nightmare We Called My Mother.  
Sam Kept Slashing Her Wrists Until Sam Started To Drift Off To Sleep With The Razor Still In Her Hand.  
Sam And Swan Look At Each Other In Desperate Need Of Each Other And Sam Put Her Head On Swan's Chest.  
Their Own Blood Made A Large Heart Shape.  
They Woke Up On The Floor In A Pool Of Their Own Blood.   
Sam Thought What Happened Last Night?   
Swan And Sam Tried To Get Up And It Felt Like A Thousand Knives Stabbing In To Their Arms And Legs.   
It's A Miracle They Woke Up, Even If Swan And Sam Didn't Want To.  
Swan Says,Is There Any Place We Can Go To Than Here?  
Sam Says,Oh Yeah. I Was Supposed To Go To Uncle Paul's Place To Hang Out Today.   
We Could Just Crash On His Couch. Anywhere's Better Than Here.   
Sam Tried To Sit Up And Looked At Her Arm.   
Even Swan's Was Very Worse Than Hers,  
She Looked Into The Mirror To Access The Damage.   
She And Swan Had Bruises On Both Their Cheeks, Dried Blood Matted In Their Golden Blonde Hair, Bruises On Their Arms And Legs, Along With The Cuts, Round Sam's And Swan's Ribcage And On Their Stomach.   
Sam Carefully Washed Her Hair Then Swan's, Trying Not To Get Any Unnecessary Pain Of Her Father And Herself.   
Sam Picked Out A Long Sleeved Black Top To Cover Her Arms And Some Red Jean Flared Bellbottoms To Help Cover Up The Bruises.   
Sam Went To Get Swan's Clothes,  
Sam Helped Swan Up And He Dressed Red And Black Like Her.  
Sam Was Helping Swan Buttoning His Red Satin Dress Shirt And Sam Helped Her Father Tie Up His Black Ascot, Swan Quickly Put On His Black Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor.  
Swan Kisses Sam On The Cheek And Says,Trust Me   
It Would Get Better.  
Sam Says,Thanks.  
I Absolutely Hate That Mom Hurt You Like She Did With Me,  
Sam Covered The Bruises On Her Cheeks With Foundation.   
Sam Sees Her Father's Bruises Disappear Magically And Swan's Face Turned Back To Normal Without Any Bruises.  
Sam Says,You All Right.  
Are Your Bruises Gone  
Swan Says,Yeah   
So I Have A Healing Power Condition Thing   
That Made Me Heal Every Time I Get Hurt.  
Sam Hugged Her Father Tight.  
Sam Helped Her Father Up.  
Swan Groaned In Pain.  
Sam Says,Be Quiet   
Mom Is Going To Hear Us.  
Swan Puts On His Platform Shoes On.  
Sam Gets Swan's Satin Black Gloves And Helped Him Put Them On.  
Sam Puts Swan's Clear Glass Glasses On Swan's Face,  
He Smiled At Her As She Does This.  
Sam Gets A Red Cane Which Swan Brought Her For Her Birthday From Her Room.  
Sam Held The Cane As She Held Swan Gently.  
Sam Gives The Cane To Swan.  
Swan Says,I Don't Need It,  
I Feel Fine.  
Sam Says You Sure   
Swan Says, I'm Sure  
They Walk Out Of Sam's Bedroom,  
Sam Grabbed Her Phone And Helped Swan Made Their Way Toward The Door.  
Sam And Swan Slowly Crept Towards The Door And Cracked It Open.   
Soyna Was Asleep On The Couch.  
They Crept By Her Trying Not To Make Any Noise.   
Sam And Swan Quietly Pulled The Door Open And Made Their Way To Paul's.   
It Took Them Three Times As Long To Get There Seeing As Sam And Swan Was In Pain The Whole Way There.   
San Should Be Grateful That She Still Had Her Father.   
The Beating They Got Last Night Was Holding Back On Them .   
Swan And Sam Made Their Way Into The Lobby;  
They Used The Elevator Up To Paul's Rather Than Taking The Stairs  
Swan And Sam Arrived At Paul's Door And Walked In.   
Paul And Jeannette Were Watching The Computer Screen.  
'Hey' Sam Said As Loud As She Could.   
They Both Turned Around And Stared At Sam And Swan.  
Paul Says,Oh...My...Sam And Swan   
Paul And Jeannette Saw Sam And Swan Looked Terrible, Like They Hadn't Slept In Two Weeks  
Their Hair Was Clearly Not Brushed,Sam Had Bruises On Her Face And Swan Had Some Little Noticeable Bruises,   
They Was Leaning Over Like They Couldn't Stand Up Straight And Sam Was Wearing A Long Sleeved, Tight T-Shirt.   
Swan Was Wearing Red And Black Like Sam.  
They Never Realised How Skinny Sam And Swan Is.   
Paul Always Knew She And Swan Was, But They Had Lost A Bunch Of Weight Since Paul Saw Them Last.  
'Oh My Gosh Sam And Uncle Swan! Jeannette Screeched, 'What Happened?'   
She Asked Running Over To Them.   
Paul Followed Jeannette,  
Too Stunned To Say Anything.  
'I Was Walking Back To My House Yesterday With Daddy And We Had A Run In With A Gang Of Guys', She Answered A Bit Too Quickly, 'One Of Them Tried To Steal My Thunder!' She Shouted, 'But Don't Worry, If You Think This Is Bad,' She Said Pointing To Her Face, 'You Should See Him' She Stared To Laugh But Then Stopped Abruptly And Grabbed Her Ribs And Swan's.  
'I'm Gonna Get Some Stuff For Your Face' Jeannette Shouted, Clearly In Panic Mode, 'Grandpa Where's The First Aid Kit?' She Called.   
Dr Phibes Stepped Into The Room And Calmly Stated, 'You Used It.  
Jeannette Ran Upstairs To Get The First Aid Box.   
Dr Phibes Looked Over At Sam And Swan, 'Oh My Gosh! Sam And Swan What Happened?'   
He Looked Over At Them, They Shrugged,  
'Someone Tried To Steal My Bacon' She Stated Simply.  
'Did You Let Him Off Easy?' Dr Phibes Asked.  
'Well, He's Got A Broken Nose Probably A Broken Arm, Need I Go On?' She Asked  
'Right,' Dr Phibes Said, 'It's Probably Better If I Don't Know' He Said And Quietly Slipped Away.  
Sam And Swan Managed To Make It Over To The Couch And Sit Down.   
Paul Went To Sit Opposite Her,  
'Alright, Sam And Swan' Paul Started, 'What Really Happened?' No Way I Was Buying That Bacon Crap,  
'I Told You' She Said Glaring At Paul, 'I Ran Into Some Guys And-'  
'I Know Your Story' Paul Interrupted Her, 'I Want To Know What Really Happened' Paul Said.   
Paul Knew She And Swan Had Dried Blood In Their Hair As Well.   
Paul Says,'Jeannette's Gullible And You May Be Able To Fool Her, But You Don't Fool Me'   
Sam Didn't Look At Paul,Constantly Looking In Swan's Lap.  
'I Don't Know What You're Talking About,Uncle Paul'   
She Said Glaring At Paul,  
I Said That's What Happened And That's What Did Happen.  
'No, Sam' Paul Said, 'That's Not What Happened, You Can't Fool Me And I Know That You're Lying '   
Paul Moved Closer To Her And Put His Arm Around Her.   
She Immediately Reacted By Backing Up And Shoving Paul's Arm Off Her Shoulders, Causing Her To Knock Her Arm On The Armrest Of The Couch.   
She Grabbed Her Arm In Pain.   
She Looked Up At Paul.  
Paul Says,Sam And Swan, What Happened?  
She And Swan Just Looked At Paul.  
Paul Placed His Other Hand On Her Arm.   
She Gasped And Roughly Pulled Her Arm Away While Jumping Up And Putting Her Arm Behind Her Back,  
'Sam?' Paul Whispered, Stepping Toward Her.   
She Opened Her Mouth To Say Something Then Jeannette Called Down The Stairs.  
'Guys! I Can't Find The First Aid Kit' She Shouted.  
'Don't Worry' Paul Called Back, 'I'll Take Her And Swan Over To My Room ' As Soon As Paul Said That Sam And Swan Looked Up At Paul,  
Petrified.   
Paul Walked Over To The Front Door And Opened It.   
Paul Looked At Her Holding The Door Open.  
Swan Was Behind Sam.  
'Why Would I Voluntarily Go To Your House,You Swan? ' She Looked At Me With Her Eyebrow Raised.   
Paul Sighed,   
Please Don't Call Me Swan' Paul Said, Knowing That Was The Main Reason She Did Want To Come Over.   
She Shrugged And Started Walking Toward The Door.   
She And Swan Looked Deathly Thin,   
Paul Thought.  
She And Swan Was Walking Towards The Door But Stopped And Grabbed Their Ribs And Groaned.   
Paul Ran Over To Her And Put His Arms Round Her Shoulders, Intending To Help Her To Paul's Room.  
'Hands To Yourself, Swan,She Snapped And Brushed Paul's Arms Off Once More.   
She Refused To Let Paul Help Her To His Room So Paul Stood By Her While She And Swan Walked, In Case They Fell Over Or Something.  
They Made It To Paul's Room And Paul Opened The Door And Led Her And Swan To The Couch.   
Swan Sat Down.  
She Threw Herself On The Couch Next To Swan And Sam Closed Her Eyes.  
Paul Says,Sam?  
Sam's Eyes Shot Open, 'What Did Happen?' Paul Asked.  
'None Of Your Business,Uncle Paul' She Snapped.   
She Closed Her Eyes Again.  
Eventually, She'd Fallen Asleep On Swan's Chest On The Couch.   
Paul Decided To Let Them Sleep,Sam And Swan Looked Exhausted.   
Paul Watched Her Sleep On Swan While Paul Sat On The Opposite End Of The Couch.   
When She Slept, She Crawled Into The Smallest Ball On Swan's Body.  
It Was A Strange Sight Paul Have Ever Seen.   
Like A Protective Pose.  
'No, Don't' I Didn't Know,Sam Talked In Her Sleep; 'Stop No-'   
Paul Thought What Was She Dreaming About?  
Sam And Swan Yelled In Their Sleep, 'No!'   
She Woke Up Abruptly With A Scream That Woke Up Swan, 'Daddy?' She Asked.   
Swan Says,I'm Here   
Paul Nodded, Moving Closer To Her, 'Where Is He?' She Asked.   
'Who, Sam?' Paul Asked, She Looked Around Her,  
'Oh, No One' She Said, She Looked At Her Watch And Her Eyes Widened, Me And Daddy Need To Go' Sam Said, Trying To Stand Up Only To Fall Back Onto The Couch Again Onto Swan.  
'Just Stay For Tonight And I Can Help You And Swan To Heal And-' Paul Started,  
'No,Uncle Paul' She Said Holding Up A Hand To Silence Him,  
Sam Says,You Don't Understand, Me And Daddy Need To Get Back Now' She Seemed Really Worried, 'If I Don't Get Back She'll Be Angry And Then He'll..  
And Then She Stopped Talking, Stood Up And Turned Her Back To Paul.  
Paul Slowly Made His Way Toward Her,  
'He'll What Sam?' Paul Asked, Cautiously Walking Forward To Put His Hand At Her Back.   
She Immediately Pulled Away From Paul's Gesture,   
'Sam!' Paul Shouted.   
She Turned Around, Shocked That Paul Had Shouted At Her,   
'What Happened?' Paul Asked More Sternly Now.   
Sam Snapped Her Head Up Glaring At Paul.  
'Why Do You Have To Assume Something's Wrong?' She Shouted At Paul, 'Can't You Just Believe Me For Once And Let It Go? Why Do You Have To Go Questioning-' She Threw Her Hands Up In The Air To Slap Them Down At Her Sides Again.   
Paul Looked Down At Sam's And Swan's Arms.   
Paul Noticed Some Spots Of Red On Her And Swan's Shirts   
Paul Marched Up To Her And Grabbed Her Arm.   
She Gasped In Pain.  
'Let Me Go,Uncle Paul' She Forced Through Her Teeth.   
Paul Grabbed The End Of Her Sleeve And Pulled It Up.   
Paul Gets Swan's Shirt And Rolled It Up.  
Swan Yelling At Paul,Stop Please!  
There Paul Saw Red Gash After Red Gash On Sam And Swan's Arm And Wrist.   
They Were The Same Gashes On Swan Too,  
Paul Felt His Mouth Fall Open.   
Some Of These Looked Really Deep And Fresh, Like They Were Done The Day Before.   
Paul Looked Up At Sam And Swan,  
She And Swan Had Their Head Turned Away From Paul And Their Eyes Shut.  
Sam Says To Swan,  
Paul Had Seen The Cuts On Our Arms.   
He Was Currently Judging Them While We Were Looking Away From Him With Our Eyes Shut.   
Waiting For Him To Start Judging Me Or You.  
Swan Says,Got It.  
'Why?' Paul Whispered.   
Swan And Sam Turned To Look At Paul And Paul Had Tears In His Eyes.   
Swan And Sam Thought Why Was He Crying?   
'Sam And Swan,Why Did You Do This To Yourselves?'   
Paul Asked,   
Sam Took Her Arm Out Of His Grasp And Pulled The Sleeve Of Her Shirt Down While Swan And Sam Went To Sit On His Bed.  
Swan And Sam Sat In Silence While Paul Just Stood There.   
He Came Over And Tried To Lift The Sleeve Of Sam's Shirt Up Again.   
Sam Violently Pulled Her Arm Away.  
'At Least Let Me Bandage Up Your Arm Also Your Daddy Too'  
Paul Said His Voice Cracking.  
'Please?' Paul Asked.   
Sam Slowly Nodded.   
Sam Goes To Face Swan.  
Sam Says,Should We?  
Swan Says,We Should Let Him.  
They Waited On The Bed For Paul To Finish Wrapping Sam's And Swan's Both Of Their Arms Up.   
When He Was Done,  
Sam Took Her Arms Away And Folded Them Across Her Chest.   
Swan Buttoned His Satin Dress Shirt Sleeves Back He Had It,  
Paul Got Up To Sit On The Couch,   
'Sam, What Happened?' Paul Asked Quietly.   
Sam Or Swan Didn't Say Anything.   
'Sam, Who Did This To You And Your Father?' Paul Whispered.   
Sam Sighed, Paul Was Gonna Find Out Sooner Or Later,  
'My Mom-' Sam Started.   
Sam Looked Up At Paul And He Nodded For Sam To Continue.   
Sam Ended Up Telling Paul Everything About Her Mom And How Swan Got Hurt The Same Way She Did.  
Paul Sat There In Silence Staring At The Floor.  
'How Long?' He Suddenly Asked,  
'Two Years' Sam Answered  
'And This Happened Last Night Along With Your Father Joining You?' He Asked.   
Sam Stayed Silent.   
Paul Looked At Sam And Swan With His Eyebrow Raised.  
'Yes' Swan And Sam Answered.   
Sam Looked At Her Watch.   
Me And Daddy Have To Go Now,Uncle Paul' Sam Said Attempting To Stand Up.  
'What?' Paul Asked,   
'I'm Not Letting You Or Your Father Go Back There!' Paul Almost Shouted At Swan And Sam  
'I Have To' Swan And Sam Told Him,   
'The Longer I'm Away, The Worse It Gets' Sam And Swan Reasoned  
'Sam And Swan ,You Can Barely Stand,' Paul Reminded Them,  
' I'm Not Going To Let You And Your Father Go Back, She Could Kill You And Your Father I Can't Lose Both Of You'   
He Told Swan And Sam,  
'Uncle Paul,She'll Kill Me If Me And Daddy Don't Go Back Now' Sam Said While Swan And Sam Heading Toward The Door.   
Paul Stood In Their Way,  
'You're Not Going Back' Paul Said Firmly  
'Fine,' Sam Said Giving In, 'But If I Or My Daddy Die It's On Your Head'   
Sam Attempting To Make A Joke. It Didn't Work On Paul.  
'You Guys Can Sleep On My Bed' Paul Said As He Passed, 'I'll Be In Jeannette's Room With Her'   
Paul Offered.  
'Don't Be Stupid,You Penguin' Sam Said,   
'Me And Daddy Not Going To Kick You Out Of Your Own Bed' Sam Stated.  
'Well, I'm Not Leaving You Guys Out Here Alone' Paul Said Starting To Get A Blanket Out.  
'Paul,It's Fine' Swan Said,   
'I'll Sleep With Sam On The Floor In Your Room And You Can Have Your Bed'   
Swan Suggested.  
'Fine' Paul Said, Taking The Blankets He Took Out Of The Closet From His Room.  
'You Guys Can Stay Out Here And Watch Tv While I Clean Up A Bit, Ok?' Paul Asked,  
'Sure' Sam And Swan Shrugged,   
He Walked Into Jeannette's Room To Check On Her.   
As Soon As He Closed The Door, Swan And Sam Started To Have A Look Around.   
Swan Walked Into The Kitchen And Saw A Knife On The Counter.   
It Was Sharp, A Carving Knife.   
Sam Lifted Her Sleeve Up And Swan Did Too.  
They Ripped The Bandages Off Each Other.   
Swan Says,Are You Ready?  
Sam Says,The Hell I Am.  
They Look At Each Other Desperate.  
Swan Puts His Arm Next To Sam's  
Swan Says,Go On Please.  
Sam Says,Hold On!  
Sam Grabbed The Knife, Looking Over Swan's Shoulder Checking Paul Wasn't Coming Back, And Put It To Their Wrists.   
Sam Began To Slide It Across Their Arms When-  
'Sam And Swan!' Jeannette Shouted Shocked.   
She Ran Over And Pulled The Knife Out Of Sam's Hands And Chucked It In The Sink,   
'What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing?' She Shouted At Them.  
Sam Gets The Knife Back Into Her Hand,  
Jeannette Felt Frustration And Screamed, Daddy!!!!  
Paul Put The Blankets On Jeannette's Bed And Did Some Tidying Before Exiting Her Room.   
Paul Heard Jeannette Screaming For Him,  
Paul Ran Into The Lounge, Expecting To See Sam And Swan Watching Tv On The Couch, They Wasn't.   
Paul Looked Around A Bit Then Paul Saw Them.   
He Saw Jeannette There Waiting For Paul.  
At The Kitchens Counter.   
Jeannette Says,Daddy Come Here!  
Paul Says, I'm Coming...  
As Paul Walked Closer Only Then Did Paul See What They Was Doing.   
She Was Cutting Her And Swan Wrists With A Kitchen Knife.  
'Sam And Swan!' Paul Yelled At Them.   
Paul Ran Over And Pulled The Knife Out Of Sam's Hands And Roughly Threw It In The Sink, Luckily Paul Walked In Before She Could Do Anything,   
'What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing?' Paul And Jeannette Yelled At Them.   
Paul And Jeannette Instantly Regretted Shouting At Them When Paul And Jeannette Saw Tears Form In Sam's And Swan's Eyes.   
The Last Thing Sam And Swan Needs Is Paul And Jeannette Yelling At Them.   
'Sam And Swan We Are Sorry' Paul Said Quietly, 'Me And Jeannette Didn't Mean To Yell, But-'   
Paul Sighed,   
'You Mustn't Do That To Yourself Or Your Father, Ever' Paul Reasoned, 'You Guys Have To Stop, Now Because You And Your Father Making Me And Jeannette Worry About You Guys'  
Paul Walked Toward Them.   
'Come On' Paul Said.   
Paul Reached For Sam's Hand, But As Soon As Paul Touched Her,  
She Recoiled Like She Had Just Been Stung.  
Jeannette Grabbed Swan's Hand And Swan Winced In Pain.  
Jeannette Says,You All Right Uncle Swan?  
Swan Says,I'm Doing Fine  
Sam Is Too.  
Jeannette Says,You Are A Liar!  
I'm So Disappointed In You Guys.  
Jeannette Stood Beside Paul Giving Swan And Sam A Disappointed Look.  
Paul And Jeannette Watched As She And Swan Walked Past Paul And Jeannette Into Paul's Room.   
Paul And Jeannette Followed After Them.   
Paul And Jeannette Opened The Door To Find Her Sitting Cross-Legged On Paul's Floor Staring Down Into Her Father's Lap.  
Swan Held Sam Tightly.  
'You Guys Can Take The Bed' Paul Said,   
'I'll Sleep On The Floor With Jeannette' Paul Insisted  
'Listen,Uncle Paul-' Sam Started,   
Paul Sighed And Crouched Down To Her And Swan And Looked Into Sam's Eyes,  
'Please, Can You And Your Father Take The Bed, Sam?'   
Paul Asked Nicely And Stared Into Her Eyes.   
She Scoffed,  
'Fine' She Gave In.   
She Stood Up And Directed Her Father To Stand Up.  
They Sat On Their Bed In The Same Position As Before.   
Cross-Legged Staring Into Swan's Lap.  
'Sam, Can I See What She Did To You And Your Father?'  
Paul Asked Sam Quietly.   
Then After A While,Swan And Sam Slowly Nodded,  
'Fine, But No Staring,Sam And Swan Said.   
Paul Rolled His Eyes.   
Paul Looked Up From His Lap And Swan And Sam Was Already Standing In Front Of Paul,  
Sam And Swan Stood Up And Started To Roll Their Sleeves Up And Paul Stopped Them,  
I've Already Seen That' Paul Said Quietly.  
Sam Slowly Took Her Top Off To Show Him The Bruises On Sam's Stomach And Around Her Ribs.   
Sam Gets Swan's Shirt Off And Lets Paul See The Same Bruises She Had On Swan.  
Swan Winced In Pain.  
Paul Looked At Their Bruises And Reached Out To Touch One Of Sam's Bruises On Her Ribcage.   
Sam Let Out A Shriek Of Pain When Paul Touched It.   
'Sorry' He Quickly Withdrew His Hand, 'Did I Hurt You?'   
San Says To Swan,  
To Be Honest, I Don't Really Know If It Was The Pain Of The Bruise Or Paul Touching Me,  
I'm Worried About You  
Swan Says,Me Too  
I Wish Your Mother Wouldn't Act This Way To Us.  
'Sam,What About Your Legs?' Paul Asked.   
Sam Sighed And Slowly Took Her Jeans Off.   
The Bruises Looked Much Worse Now Than This Morning.  
Paul And Jeannette Gasped When They Saw.   
Paul Collapsed On The Bed With His Face In His Hands.   
Paul Was Muttering To Himself, Why Something Like, Let This Happen To Sam And Swan.  
Paul Finally Stood Up.  
'I'm Gonna Go Get You Some Clothes To Sleep In' Paul Managed Out.  
Jeannette Comes With Paul.  
Sam Went Back To Her Previous Position On The Bed.   
Sam Was Sitting On Swan On Paul's Bed With Just Her Boxers And Bra On.   
Paul And Jeannette Came Back In The Room With Some Clothes In His Hand.   
'I Only Wore These Yesterday To Sleep In So They Should Be Okay'   
Paul Said Handing Swan Them.   
It Was An Bird Themed Mostly Red Swans On A Black Satin Dress Shirt And A Pair Of Satin Red Pants With Black Swans On It,  
Swan Slipped Them On There.   
Swan Felt Better.  
Jeannette Gives Sam Her Clothes She Picked,  
It Was A Royal Purple Swans On A Pink Background Satin Dress Shirt With Satin Pink Swans On A Royal Purple Background Satin Pants.  
Sam Knew There Was No Point In Going Into The Bathroom To Change If Paul And Swan,Jeannette Already Seen Sam In Her Underwear.   
Sam Smelt The Shirt.   
It Smelt Of...Birds.   
Sam And Swan Saw Paul And Jeannette Sit On Paul's Makeshift Bed On The Floor.   
Sam Sighed.  
'Paul And Jeannette Come Sleep On The Bed' Swan Said, Lifting The Quilt Up For Sam To Climb In.  
Sam Got In By Laying On Swan's Side,  
'Are You Sure Guys?' Paul Asked,  
Paul Says,Me And Jeannette Aren't Going To Fit In The Bed.  
'Yes, Paul' Swan Told Him, 'You Guys,Just Don't Touch Sam,She Likes Her Space Like I Do'   
Paul And Jeannette Chuckled At That.   
Paul And Jeannette Climbed Into Bed.   
'Night,Birdies' Sam And Swan Whispered To Paul And Jeannette,  
'Night, Sam And Swan' Paul Whispered Back.  
Paul And Jeannette Tried To Get To Sleep By Closing Their Eyes.  
In The Morning,  
Sam Woke Up And Sam Says,Help Me.  
Swan Says, I Will Try.  
Swan Took Off Her Shirt And She Looked Fatally Thin.   
Swan Needed To Get Her To Eat Something And Fast, She Looked So Delicate Like She Would Break If He Touched Her.  
Swan Looked Over Paul Holding Jeannette In A Protective Pose.  
Swan Sighed And He Went Back To Sleep.  
Paul And Jeannette Woke Up Due To A High Pitched Screams Coming From Next To Them,  
Paul And Jeannette Sat Up And Quickly Looked At Sam And Swan.   
Swan And Sam Was Screaming Repeatedly And Turning In Their Sleep,  
'No! I'm Sorry!' Swan And Sam Started Sleep Talking,   
'Don't-' Swan And Sam Screamed Again.   
Swan And Sam Was Sweating On Their Forehead And Swan And Sam Looked Like They Was In Pain.   
Paul Shook Sam's Shoulder And Jeannette Shook Swan's Shoulder,Desperately Wanting Them To Wake Up.   
Paul And Jeannette Didn't Like Seeing Swan And Sam Like This.   
They Shook Swan And Sam Again,  
'Sam?' Paul Called.   
Jeannette Called,Swan!   
Swan And Sam Continued Screaming And Turning.   
Paul And Jeannette Shook Them Harder And Stopped Them From Turning.   
Sam Was Struggling Under Paul's Arms And Swan Was Struggling Under Jeannette's Arms,  
Paul And Jeannette Heard Swan And Sam Screaming Louder.   
'Sam And Swan!' Paul And Jeannette Shouted.   
Swan And Sam Immediately Sat Up And Backed To The Far Corner Of The Bed, As Far Away From Me As Possible.   
Swan And Sam Hurriedly Looked Around Them,  
'Sam?' Paul Asked.   
She Snapped Her Head Back To Paul.  
Jeannette Asked,Swan?  
Swan Looked At Jeannette And Swan Says,I'm Doing Fine.  
Not Really.  
Swan Looked At Sam.  
Daddy? Sam Sighed And Came Forward To Wrap Her Arms Around Paul.  
Paul Says, Um He's Over There.  
Sam Says,Sorry.  
She Unwrapped Her Arms Fast.  
Paul Says To Jeannette,  
It Breaks My Heart To See Them Like This.  
Jeannette Says, I Agree With You.  
They See Sam Came Forward To Swan And Then She Wrap Her Arms Around Swan.  
Swan Hugged Her Back And She Buried Her Head Into Swan's Shoulder And Started Crying.  
'Are You Ok?' Swan Whispered In Her Ear,  
'Yeah' She Replied, 'Just A Bad Dream'  
'Wanna Talk About It?' Swan Asked.   
Sam Says,In Front Of Them?  
They Don't Even Know We Have Gone Through.  
Swan Says, I Don't Want To Talk About It Too.  
Sam Says,Please Hide It.  
Swan Says,I Can't Please   
They Are Worried About Us And We Kept Making Them Worry More,Talk To Them.  
She Unwrapped Her Arms From Swan And Sat Back.  
'No' She Answered And Laid Back On The Bed And Shut Her Eyes.  
Swan Laid By Sam.  
Sam Smiled As Swan Held Her Gently.  
Paul And Jeannette Look At Each Other Stunned.  
They Go Back To Sleep.  
'I Don't Want Anything' Sam And Swan Mumbled Staring At The Floor,  
'Sam And Swan, You Have To Eat' Paul And Jeannette Insisted,  
'I Said I'm Not Hungry' She And Swan Hissed Through Their Teeth,   
'I'll Eat Later' She Said.  
Swan And Sam Were Turning Round To Look At The Tv That Wasn't Even On.   
Paul Says,I'll Buy Her Some Ham Later, She'd Definitely Eat That,  
Jeannette Says,I Agree.  
As Paul And Jeannette Went To The Kitchen Together To Get Their Breakfast,  
Paul And Jeannette Saw The Knife She And Swan Tried To Cut Themselves With In The Sink.   
Paul And Jeannette Turned Away From It.  
Paul Says,One Thing's For Sure, I'm Not Leaving Her And Swan Alone Anywhere.  
Jeannette Says,I Agree Daddy.  
Then Sam And Swan Were Sitting At The Kitchen Table Along With Paul And Jeannette With Sam Looking Into Her Hands.   
Paul Felt A Bit Weird, Eating With Her Sitting There Not Having Anything.  
At Least Swan Ate Which Pleased Paul And Jeannette.  
'So, Why Were You And Your Father On The Floor When Me And Jeannette Woke Up This Morning?' Paul Asked, Trying To Start Conversation.   
She Looked Up At Paul And Smirked.  
''Cause I Didn't Feel Like Sharing The Same Bed With Two Swans The Bird I Mean You And My Father Look The Same' She Replied.   
Paul Rolled His Eyes.  
'Thanks' Paul Said, Sarcastically.   
She Smiled At Paul.  
Sam Says,'Your Welcome'   
She Giggled Once Before Going Back Into Her Pit Of Silence.  
'So, What Do You And Your Father Wanna Do Today?' Paul Asked Her.   
She Shrugged, Not Looking Up From The Table.  
'Stay In?' She Suggested  
'And Do What?' Paul Asked, Sam Shrugged,  
'Well, I And Daddy Really Don't Want To Go Out' She Said Once More, 'But Me And Daddy Don't Want To Hold You Back So You Can Go Out And I'll Stay Here'   
She Suggested, 'Watch Tv Or Something'   
She Shrugged.  
'No' Paul And Jeannette Immediately Answered,   
'I'm Not Leaving You And Your Father Alone' Paul Told Her Sternly.   
She Sighed In Defeat,  
'Fine, We'll Stay In' Paul Told Her  
'And Do What?' She Said Using The Words Paul Had Earlier,  
'Whatever You Want' Sam Said Smiling.   
She Looked Like She Was Thinking For A Moment.   
When She Didn't Say Anything For A While Paul Suggested, 'How 'Bout Just Talking?'   
She And Swan Looked Up At Paul,  
'I Don't Wanna Talk' She Answered,   
'How About A Movie Like Phantom Of The Paradise?'She Asked.   
Paul Was Surprised;   
Swan Says,Sam Usually Isn't One For Movies And She Likes Dark Sad Movies Like I Do.  
'Ok...' Paul Said Slowly.   
Paul And Jeannette Got Up And Jeannette Put Paul's Bowl In The Sink And Then Went Over To The Dvd Rack.   
Paul Turned To Her,  
'You Wanna Choose?' Paul Asked Her, She Shook Her Head, And  
'No, You Choose' She Replied,   
'I'm Gonna Go Get Changed' She Said While Getting Up,  
'Ok' Paul Said While Unsure Of What Kind Of Movie She'd Want To Watch.   
Paul Ended Up Picking Up Phantom Of The Paradise Film And Nightmare On Elm Street 5 The Dream Child.   
Paul Put Phantom Of The Paradise On First.   
Paul And Jeannette Was On The Couch Waiting For Sam And Swan When Paul Saw Something Move Out Of The Corner Of His Eye.   
Paul Turned To See Sam And Swan Inches Away From The Door,  
'Where Do You Think You're Going?' Paul Asked,  
'Me And Daddy Have To Go Get Some Stuff' She Replied, Turning To Face The Door Again,  
'From Where?' Paul Asked,  
'My House' She Replied,  
'No, Uh Uh' Paul Said To Her, 'I Am Not Letting You And Your Father Go There'  
'Don't Worry 'Bout It Uncle Paul' She Tried To Assure Paul,  
'My Mom Will Be Passed Out By Now,  
You Know, After Drinking All Day And Night.  
Paul Raised An Eyebrow In Question At Her.  
'Are You Sure?'Paul Asked,  
'Yeah, She Does The Same Thing Everyday At The Same Time Everyday,'She Answered,  
'Ok, Well You're Not Going Back There With Your Father'   
Paul Said Sternly,   
'What Do You Guys Need?' Paul Asked Out Of Curiosity,  
'Underwear, Bird Patterned Clothes, Things To Live With'   
She Replied Without Hesitation,   
Paul Could Feel The Faint Red Rushing To His Cheeks And She Saw It Too, She Chuckled,  
'You Wear Boxers, Right?' Paul Asked Her, Stopping Her From Laughing,  
'Umm, Yeah' She Replied,  
'Come On' Paul Said Urging Her And Swan To Follow Paul Into His Room.   
She And Swan Arrived At The Door And As Soon As They Did,   
Paul Tossed Her And Swan Two Of Paul's Bird Patterned Satin Red And Black Shirts And Two Skinny Fit Satin Black Bellbottoms That Don't Fit Paul Anymore.   
She And Swan Caught Them With One Hand.   
Paul Then Threw A Pair Or Boxers At Sam,  
She Coughed As They Hit Her In The Face.   
She Unfolded Them And Her Eyes Widened.   
She Looked At Paul With A Smirk On Her Face,  
Sam Says,'So,Paulie'   
She Started Walking Toward Paul And Says,You're A Boxer Guy?'   
She Smirked At Paul.  
'Yep' Paul Replied,  
She Said,I Thought You Would Have Penguin Shorts, Paulblo.  
Before Paul Had The Chance To Say Something Else,   
She And Swan Shooed Paul Out Off His Own Bedroom,   
'Come On, Come On, I Need To Get Dressed!'   
She And Swan Said To Paul While Pushing Paul Out The Door.  
Sam,Swan,Paul And Jeannette Were Both Currently Sitting On The Couch Watching The Movie,   
'Oh Trust You,Paulie To Pick Something Sappy And Cheesy'   
Sam Moaned.   
Paul Rolled His Eyes.  
Halfway Through The Movie,   
Paul Paused The Screen And Turned To Sam.   
She Looked At Paul,  
'Dude, Why Did You Pause Such An Awesome Movie?' She Asked,   
Her Voice Dripping With Sarcasm,  
'Sam, What Happened To Your Dad And You,  
You Guys Were So Happy Then All Of A Sudden You And Your Father Are Depressed And Want To Kill Yourselves Because Of The Abuse?'  
Paul Blurted Out Without Thinking.   
She Turned, Shocked That Paul Would Suddenly Blurt That Out.   
Paul Didn't Expect Her To Answer, But She Did.  
She Said,Oh, Like You Wouldn't Do The Same Thing.  
Sam Shrugging Like It Wasn't A Big Deal,   
Sam Says,It Is Hard.  
Paul Says,Do You Remember Happy Memories?  
Sam Says,The Only Thing I Remember About Him Being So Excited,Happy With Me,  
The Memory Was He Let Me Beat Him At Baseball. He Was Too Easy On Me. I Asked Him To Start Being To Hard On Me And I Beat Him Anyway.  
Sam Smiled At The Memory.  
Paul Asked,He Was A Baseball Star In School, So If You Can Beat Him, That Is Saying Something Amazing About You.  
She Nodded, Smiling At The Fact That Paul Knew What She Was Talking About,   
'We Used To Play, But Then Mom Would Just Take The Bat And Hit Us With It.' She Said Looking Up At Paul Quickly And Then Back Down To Her Lap,   
Sam Says,I Don't Understand Her.  
I Don't Want To Be Like Her, So I'm Not.  
She Swallowed Back Tears That Were Forming In Her Eyes And She Says,  
Why Did You Bring Her Up?  
She Had Fresh Tears Running Down Her Cheeks Now.   
Paul Put His Hand On Her Back To Comfort Her But She Pulled Away As Soon As His Fingertips Touched Her Shoulder.  
'I'm Sorry, Sam' Paul Whispered, 'I Didn't Know'   
Paul Decided Not To Bring Up Anymore About It.  
By The Time The Movie Finished, Sam Was Playing With Swan's Hair And Swan Was Playing With Sam's Hair To Symbolize Boredom,   
Paul And Jeannette Guessed.   
Paul Got Up To Put The Next Movie In.   
Sam Sighed As Paul Came To Sit Back Down.   
The Opening Of The Horror Film Came On And Sam Smiled.  
'This Is More Like It,Paulie' She Said Adjusting Herself On The Couch So She Could See Better.   
Paul And Swan Sighed At Typical Sam.  
They Turned To Paul And Jeannette To Tell Them To See That Paul And Jeannette Were Asleep.  
Quietly, Swan And Sam Trying Not To Wake Him And Jeanette Up,  
Swan And Sam Slowly Got Up.   
They Turned Around To Check He And Jeannette Was Really Asleep.   
Swan And Sam Turned Around And Left The Room.  
Paul And Jeannette Woke Up To See The Film Had Finished.   
Paul And Jeannette Looked Over At Sam's And Swan's Space On The Couch To See That They Weren't There.   
Paul And Jeannette Jumped Up From The Couch And Ran Into Paul's Bathroom.  
Sam Gets Swan's Red Ipod Out Of His Pocket.  
Sam Puts A Earbud In Her Ear And Gives The Other One To Swan.  
Sam Chooses John Lennon Imagine To Fit Their Situation.  
They Listen Together Humming Along,  
The Song Verses Were  
Imagine There's No Heaven It's Easy If You Try No Hell Below Us Above Us Only Sky...  
As They Listen To The Song Intrumental,  
Sam And Swan Was In Paul's Bathroom Holding A Razor To Sam's And Swan's Arm, Ready To Cut.   
The Song Verses Were   
Imagine All The People Living For Today  
Imagine There's No Countries It Isn't Hard To Do Nothing To Kill Or Die For And No Religion Too Imagine All The People Living Life In Peace,   
You May Say I'm A Dreamer But I'm Not The Only One I Hope Some Day You'll Join Us And The World Will Be As One  
Swan And Sam Listened To The Lyrics Closely,  
But Sam And Swan Couldn't Do It.  
Swan And Sam Couldn't Do It Because They Hated Seeing The Pain In Paul's And Jeannette's Eyes.   
They Hear The Song,  
Imagine No Possessions I Wonder If You Can No Need For Greed Or Hunger A Brotherhood Of Man Imagine All The People Sharing All The World,   
You May Say I'm A Dreamer But I'm Not The Only One I Hope Some Day You'll Join Us And The World Will Be As One..  
As The Song Ends,  
They Felt The Song Was True To Them.  
Swan And Sam Knew They Wanted To Do This.   
Swan Says,We Have No Idea How Badly We Want It.  
But Paul And Jeannette,  
They Didn't Want Us To Do It.   
It Hurt Paul And Jeannette To See Us Like This. So, Why We Here?  
Sam Says To Swan,I Don't Know.  
'Sam And Swan!' The Door Swung Open Revealing A Very Tired Paul And Jeannette,  
Sam And Swan Was Glad Paul And Jeannette Was Here.   
If He And Jeannette Wasn't Then Sam And Swan Wouldn't Have Been Able To Stop.   
The Bad Thing Is Paul And Jeannette Had Caught Sam With Her Sleeve And Swan's Rolled Up, Ripped Bandages On The Floor And A Razor To Their Wrists,  
Swan And Sam Thought Not The Best Picture.   
I Wasn't Even Sure I Was Going To Do It.   
'Sam Said You Guys Weren't Going To Do This Anymore!'   
Paul And Jeannette Shouted At Them,  
'No, I Didn't!' Sam And Swan Shouted Back,   
Sam And Swan Say,'I Never Said That!   
So Technically You Don't Have Anything To Be Mad At Me For!'   
Swan And Sam Crossed Their Arms At Him And Jeannette.  
'Nothing To Be Mad At You For?' Paul Asked, Shouting.   
Sam Started To Tear Up, Paul's Face Immediately Softened,  
'Sam And Swan, I'm Not Mad At You' Paul Assured Sam And Swan,  
'I'm Worried About You Guys' Paul Said Walking Closer To Sam.  
He Took Both Of Sam's Hands In His Own And Looked Her In The Eyes.   
'I Don't Want You And Your Father To Do This To Yourselves',   
I Hate Seeing You Guys Like This' Paul Said, Concern Washed Over His Face,   
Sam And Swan Turned Away, Not Wanting To Hear This.   
Sam And Swan Suddenly Felt Very Lightheaded And The Next Thing They Knew, Everything Went Black.  
Sam And Swan Turned Away From Paul,  
Suddenly Sam And Swan Went Limb And Sam's And Swan's Eyes Rolled Into The Back Of Their Heads And They Both Collapsed.  
'Sam And Swan!' Paul Shouted.   
Paul Leant Down And Picked Her Up And Placed Her On The Floor,  
Jeannette Picked Up Swan And Placed Him On The Floor Next To Sam.  
Paul Ran To The Kitchen To Get A Cold Towel To Put On Sam's Forehead.   
Paul Gently Put It On Her Head And Went To Get The First Aid Kit And A Glass Of Waters For Her And Swan To Have When She And Swan Woke Up.   
Paul Checked Sam And Swan Over And It Seemed Like Sam And Swan Only Fainted And She And Swan Would Wake Up Sometime Soon.   
Paul Took This Chance To Check Sam's Arms Which She Would Not Let Paul Do If She Was Awake.  
Paul Rolled Her Sleeves Up And Winced At What He Saw.   
Paul Can't Believe She Would Do This To Herself.   
She Didn't Seem To Have Any Broken Bones, Except For The Ones Paul Had Already Taped Up And Even They Had Started To Heal Nicely.   
Paul Bet She Fainted Because She Hasn't Eaten Anything.   
Paul Thought This Is Getting Out Of Hand. I Should've Tried Harder To Get Her To Eat Something.   
Suddenly Her Eyes And Swan's Started To Flutter And They Started To Wake Up.  
Sam Opened Her Eyes To Find Paul Looking Over Sam.  
'What-' Sam Started. Swan Woke Up And Swan Sat Up,  
Sam Began To Sit Up But Paul Pushed Sam Back Down Again,  
'You Guys Fainted' Paul Said.   
Paul Picked Up A Glass Of Waters And Gave It To Sam And Swan.  
Sam Smiled And Took It From Paul,  
Sam Hands The 2Nd Glass To Swan.  
Swan Drank It Up Fast.  
'Sam And Swan, Did You Guys Faint Because-' Paul Started But Sam And Swan Interrupted Paul.  
'No, It Always Happens' Sam And Swan Shrugged,   
Swan And Sam Say Together,'No Big Deal'  
'Ok Then...' Paul Said, Slowly.   
Sam Looked Down And Realized Her Sleeves Were Up,  
'Did You Look At My Arms While I Was Out?' Sam Asked Paul, A Bit Annoyed,  
'Yes' Paul Admitted Rubbing The Back Of His Neck.  
'Why?' Sam Asked Him,   
Sam Says,You Know I Don't Like People-'   
Paul Interrupted Sam.  
'Sam?' Paul Asked Using His Thumb And Forefinger To Tilt Sam's Head So Sam Was Looking At Paul Again,   
'This Is Serious' Paul Said Quietly,   
'You And Your Father Could Die'   
Paul Said Like It Was New News To Sam And Swan.  
'That Was Kinda The Point' Sam And Swan Mumbled Quietly To Each Other.   
Apparently Not Quiet Enough.  
'Sam And Swan!' Paul Shouted.  
'How Can You Guys Even Say That?' He Scolded,   
'How Can You Guys Think It?' Paul Continued, Releasing Sam's Hands And Letting Them Flop Limply By Sam's Sides,   
'Why Would You And Your Father Want To?' Paul Said Throwing His Hands Up In The Air, 'How Can You Even-Why Would You-What Were You-' He Struggled Until He Gave Up And Throwing His Hands Up In The Air And With A Grunt He And Jeannette Stormed Out The Bathroom.   
Sam And Swan Didn't Know Whether To Follow Paul And Jeannette Or Stay Here.  
Sam And Swan Decided To Follow Paul And Jeannette,  
They Walked Out Of His Bedroom And Saw Paul And Jeannette Sitting On The Couch With Paul's Head In His Hands Again.   
Sam Quietly Walked Over To Paul.  
Only When Sam Sat Beside Paul,  
His Face Was Ridden With Pain And Worry.   
Sam Slowly Moved Closer To Paul, Being Careful Not To Touch Paul,  
'Uncle Paul?' Sam Questioned,   
'Please, Don't Be Mad At Me And Daddy?' Sam Begged,   
'I Need You' Sam Admitted In A Small Voice.   
Paul Looked Up At Sam,Saying Nothing,   
'Uncle Paul?' Sam Asked Desperately Now,   
'Uncle Paul, Don't Hate Me And Daddy ' Sam Pleaded.   
Paul Suddenly Stood Up From The Couch And Turned Around To Face Sam,  
'I Don't Hate You Guys, I Couldn't' He Said Calmly,   
'I'm Worried About You Guys And The More I Think About It, The More I Care And That's What Makes Me Angry With You And Your Father!'   
Paul Near Enough Shouted At Sam, 'How Much I Worry!' Paul Said Frustrated With Himself,   
'If You And Your Father Don't Stop This, Then You're Gonna Have To Talk To Someone!'   
He Shouted,  
'You Mean Like A Therapist Or A Psychiatrist?'   
Sam Asked, Outraged That Paul Would Threaten Her With Such Things.   
Paul Nodded,   
'Listen, Uncle Paul And Jeannette,' Sam And Swan Said Standing Up,   
They Were Starting To Get Angry With Paul Now,   
'I'm Tired Of You Butting In With My Life And Daddy's !' Sam Shouted At Paul,  
'You Act Like It's Yours And You're The One Who Decides What Happens To It!'   
Sam And Swan Said, Pointing At Paul.   
Paul Looked At Sam And Swan Shocked   
'My Life So I Decide If It Ends, So But Out!'  
Sam And Swan Shouted Running Toward The Door,   
'There's Nothing Wrong With Me, I Know What I'm Doing And I Don't Need Help!'   
Sam And Swan Shouted Running Out The Door And They Slammed The Door Behind Them.  
There Were Silence Between Paul And Jeannette.  
Oh My God. What Did I Just Do? Paul Asked Jeannette,  
'You Just Let My Suicidal Cousin And Uncle Who Has All The Reasons To Think The World Is Against Them And Who Only Had Themselves In Their Lives Because Her Mother Beat Her And Her Father And Now She Doesn't Have You And Me Because We All Had A Fight, With The Potential Of Killing Themselves Out Of Your Sight. Nice.'  
Jeannette Says To Paul,  
Paul Says, Oh My God, You Are Right Jeannette  
We Have To Find Them Before They Do Anything Drastic.   
Paul And Jeannette Ran Out Of The Door And Down Into The Lobby.   
Paul And Jeannette Ran Outside And Thought About Where They Might Go.   
They Searched Everywhere Paul Thought She And Swan Might Be.   
Paul And Jeannette Been Searching For Half An Hour.  
I've Got It! Paul Thought.   
They Ran As Fast As They Could To.  
Paul And Jeannette Went Back Into The Apartment.  
There Sam Was With Swan In The Living Room,  
They Were Standing There With Sad Looks On Their Faces,Staring At Jeannette And Paul.  
Paul And Jeannette Slowly Walked Up To Them And   
Paul Extended His Arm Out And Then Remembered   
She Doesn't Like To Be Touched.   
Paul Took His Arm Back,  
'Sam?' Paul Softly Called Her Name;   
She And Swan Continued To Stare,   
'Sam?' Paul Tried Again.   
Sam Looked Up At Paul As Soon As Sam Saw Paul And Jeannette,  
Sam Threw Her Arms Around Paul And Sobbed Into Paul's Red Swan Patterned Black Satin Dress Shirt.  
Swan Threw His Arms Around Sam And Gently Touched And Comforted Sam's Back.  
Swan Says To Sam,I Still Love You, Sweetie.  
Sam Says,I Still Love You Too, Daddy.  
They Look At Paul And Jeannette.  
Paul Says To Sam,We All Love You No Matter What.  
Sam Says To Paul,What Have I Ever Done To Deserve Such A Caring Cousin, Uncle, And Daddy?   
Sam Looked Up And She Wrapped Her Arms Around His Neck And Cried Into His Swan Bird Patterned Dress Satin Shirt.   
Sam's Arms Were Tightly Wrapped Around His Shoulders;   
It Felt Like Sam's Cuts Were Burning From Sam Putting Too Much Pressure On Them, But Sam Didn't Mind.   
Sam Felt Paul's Hands Wrap Around Her Back, Hugging Sam Back.   
Swan Was Standing There Behind Sam And He Was Comforting Sam's Back.  
Sam Tightened Her Grip On Paul, Afraid Of What Would Happen If Sam Let Go.   
Sam Felt Paul's Hands Loosen On Her Back And Slowly Made Their Way Down To Wrap Around Her Waist,  
Like A Protective Pose.  
Paul Says To Sam,Do You Promise Not To Scare Us Like That Again?  
Sam Says To Paul,Yes, Uncle Paul, Do You Still Trust Me?  
Paul Raised Her Chin Up And Says Something That Made Her Smile,  
Why, Yes, I Love You Unconditionally.  
Sam Says,Thank You.  
Then They See Jeannette Talking To Swan.  
Jeannette Says To Swan,Hey, I Just Wanted You To Know, I Feel Really Bad For What Happened.  
Swan Says,You're Not The Only One.  
Jeannette Says While Touching Swan's Golden Hair,You're Not Either.  
Swan Says While Smiling,Thanks.  
They Hug Each Other.  
Paul Decided To Invite Over Winslow Father Jack For What Happened And Wanting Jack To Arrest Soyna.  
Winslow's Father Came Over And Saw Sam And Swan.  
Paul Says,Good To See You.   
Jack Says,Good To See You, Too. So, What Appears To Be The Problem Today?  
Jeannette Says,We Want To Make A Report On Domestic Violence. My Cousin Sam And Uncle Swan Here Are The Victims.  
Jack Says,I See.  
Swan Says,My Wife Verbally And Physically Harasses Us. Her Name Is Sonya. She Knocks Me And Sam Out With Her Punches And Blows Everyday. Sam Here Got A Cracked Rib.  
Sam Says,You See Right Here?   
Jack Says,That Is A Fierce Looking Scar.  
Swan Says,We Have Bruises All Over.  
Jack Says,Does Sonya Do Drugs?  
Swan Says,My Goodness Gracious Me Lord Help Us All! I Swear If She Chugs One More Whiskey She Will Be A Danger To The Whole World!  
Jack Says,Mr. And Miss Williams, You Are Witnesses?  
Paul And Jeannette Says,Yes Sir.  
Paul Says,We Let Sam And Swan Stay With Us.  
Jeannette Says,The Abuse Got So Bad They Self Harmed.  
Jack Says,So They Have Been Scarred Emotionally, Physically, And Mentally, Correct?  
Paul Says,Yes, Sir.  
Jack Says,I Believe We Have Enough Evidence To Make A Court Case And Make An Arrest.  
Paul And Jeannette And Sam And Swan Says, Yyyyeeeessss!!!!  
A Month Later,  
Soyna Called Sam From Prison.  
Sam Says,Hey There You Idiot Mother  
Soyna Says,Hey You Piece Of Shit That Should've Been Aborted Long Ago,  
I Mean You Sam!  
I Was Being Sarcastic About The Name Calling.  
Sam Sarcastically Laughed.  
Soyna Says, You Listen... You Better Get Pregnant By Your Father Or I Will Kill You Both.  
I'm Deadly Serious.  
If You Say No,  
I Will Try To Get Out Of Prison And Try To Murder You Both.  
Sam Says,All Right   
Please Don't   
Soyna Says, Good Girl.  
Sam Hangs Up.  
Sam Sees Swan Sitting On The Couch.  
Sam Has A Serious Expression.  
Swan Was Worried And Concerned.  
Sam Says, Mom Says You Have To Get Me Pregnant Or Mom Says If We Say No   
She Is More Likely To Do More Damage To Us.  
Swan Was Understanding Of The Situation And Says, You Sure?  
I Mean It's Risky   
Sam Says, Yes I'm Sure.  
We Can Do This Out Of Love And We Can Pretend That Mom Didn't Exist  
But You Exist To Me Not Mom.  
Swan Says,All Right.  
We Will Do It But We Have To Hide It From Paul And Jeannette.  
Pinky Promise?  
Sam Says,Pinky Promise.  
Can You Do It With Me For One Night And I Will Get Pregnancy Tests In The Morning.  
Swan Says,Why Not?  
I Will Do Anything For You  
Even The Slightest Risky Thing You Asking Me.  
They Go To Jeannette's Bedroom.  
Swan Knew That Jeannette And Paul Went To The Store.  
Swan And Sam Go In The Bedroom.  
Swan And Sam Got On The Bed.  
Swan Says, Why Are We Doing This?  
Sam Says,It's Because It's What You Love Me,Daddy.   
It Is Who You Were Born To Be. And Here You Sit, Thinking. Well My Daddy Is Not A Thinker. My Daddy Is A Driver On Life. He Is A Doer. And That's What You Need To Do. You Don't Need To Think. You Need To Find Life. You Need Speed. You Need To Go Out There, And You Need To Rev Your Engine On Me. You Need To Fire It Up. You Need To Grab A Hold Of That Line Between Speed And Chaos, And You Need To Wrestle It To The Ground Like A Demon Cobra! And Then, When The Fear Rises Up In Your Belly, You Use It. And You Know That Fear Is Powerful, Because It Has Been There For Billions Of Years. And It Is Good. And You Use It. And You Ride It; You Ride It Like A Skeleton Horse Through The Gates Of Hell, And Then You Win,Daddy. You Win! And You Don't Win For Anybody Else. You Win For You, You Know Why? Because A Man Takes What He Wants. He Takes It All. And You're A Man, Aren't You? Aren't You?   
Swan Says,Sam, I've Never Heard You Talk Like That...   
Are We About To Get It On? Because I'm As Hard As A Diamond In An Ice Storm Right Now And I Feel Like A Bird Trying To Attract A Mate.  
Sam Giggled At Swan's Humor.  
Without Wasting A Moment, Swan Got Up Onto Sam And Kissed Her.  
Swan Moved His Fingers To A Fold In Sam's Shirt And Steadily Undressed The Both Of Them.  
Sam Let Swan Undress Her This Time.    
Swan Noticed That Sam's Underwear That Has Letters Saying I Like   
With A Rooster In The Middle Of The Underwear Fabric   
Swan Laughed At The Bird Name   
And Swan Knew What The Rooster Stood For Cock.  
The Bird Name.  
Swan Says While Rolling His Eyes,Very Clever Sam   
Very Bird Like!  
Sam Giggles.  
Before Anything Else Happened, Swan Lowered His Head To Sam's Ear And Whispered, “I Love You.”  
Sam Took A Breath Of Fresh Air,Her Thoughts Trying To Accept That Phrase She Had Always Yearned To Hear.    
She Repeated The Same Words Softly Back To Swan.    
Swan Plays Touch On The Speakers Next To The Bed,  
The Lyrics Blared Out Loud,  
Touch.... I Remember Touch   
Touch I Remember Touch   
Touch Where Do I Belong?   
Touch I Need Something More   
Touch I Remember Touch   
Touch I Need Something More In My Mind!!  
When They Listen To The Song,  
They Smile At Each Other And They Began To Kiss Each Other  
Their Hands Roam Each Other's Bodies.

Touch, I Remember Touch   
Pictures Came With Touch   
A Painter In My Mind   
Tell Me What You See!  
A Tourist In A Dream   
A Visitor It Seems   
A Half-Forgotten Song   
Where Do I Belong?   
Tell Me What You See!!! I Need Something More...  
When They Listen To The Song,  
Swan Kisses Sam's Cheek And She Gave A Sad Smile.  
Sam Cupped Swan's Cheek And Swan Smiled At Her Gesture.  
They Laugh At Each Other.

Kiss! Suddenly Alive..   
Happiness Arrives..   
Hunger Like A Storm  
How Do I Begin?  
When They Listen To The Lyrics,  
Sam Kissed Swan Back Again And Swan Tore Her Apart.   
Swan Moved His Mouth To Sam's Cheek, Ear, Neck, And Chest, Anything Swan Could Reach As If Swan Set Sam's Body On Fire,   
While Swan Had Her Against The Bed.  

A Room Within A Room   
A Door Behind A Door  
Touch, Where Do You Lead? I Need Something More   
Tell Me What You See I Need Something More....   
They Listen To The Lyrics As Swan Stretched Hard.    
Sam Says, Oh You Little Devil!  
You Make Me Feel Hot.  
Swan Says,Am I The Devil?  
You Asked For It.  
They Kiss More And More Faster And They Look At Each Other With Smiles On Their Faces.  
Sam Gazed At Swan's Eyes And Did A Eskimo Kiss With Swan Like Their Noses Touching.  
The Disco Tempo Intrumental Plays When Sam Finally Cried Out Once Swan Hit That Perfect Spot In Sam's Body.  
Sam And Swan Both Closed Their Eyes, Earning That Moment Of Pleasure.   
Sam Begged Swan To Go Harder And Faster.    
"Hessarrgk" Swan Hissed Like An Actual Swan At His Release  
A Bird Swanish Screech Was Heard From Swan And Sam Giggled At Her Father Sounding Like A Bird Swan.  
Sam Screeched Like A Swan As Swan Went Faster In His Pacing.  
They Look At Each Other With Sultry Looks.  
Sam Had No Thought In Her Mind At That Point.    
Sam Was Just Too Happy To Be With Swan More Now Then Ever,  
Swan's Soft Words Stroking The Inside Of Sam's Mind.   
Swan Locked His Lips To Sam's, Thieving The Air From Sam's Mouth.    
Swan Playfully Wrapped His Tongue Inside Sam's Mouth For A Minute Letting Her Catch Some Fresh Air While Sam Felt Swan's Warm Body Against Her Skin.   
Swan Started Riding Sam Again.    
Sam Felt The Pain Inside Her Climb And Her Muscles Contort But Didn’t Want Swan To Stop.    
Sam Gasped In Pain And She Smiled At Swan.  
Sam Groaned In Relief Of The Hurting For A While.    
Sam And Swan Finally Pushed Each Other To Their Limits.   
Swan Finally Pulled Out And Rolled Onto The Matress Beside Sam.  
Swan And Sam Were Panting In Rhythm With One Another A Little Harder Then Sam Had Anticipated.    
For Several Minutes Neither Swan And Sam Moved, Waiting For Their Hearts To Began Beating Normally Again.  

 

Touch   
Sweet Touch  
You Given Me Too Much To Feel...  
Sweet Touch   
You’ve Almost Convinced Me I'm Real  
I Need Something More...  
I Need Something More..  
As They Listen To The Lyrics,  
Sam Turned Over Onto Her Side And Buried Her Face In Swan's Bare Chest.    
Sam Pressed Her Cheek Against Swan's Skin And Smiled,   
Closing Her Eyes Again.    
As The Keyboard Cord Ends,  
As They Listen To It,  
Sam Rolled Onto Swan's Side As Well And They Fell Asleep Together Under The Covers.  
Sam Turned Off The Lights  
They Now See Darkness.  
In The Morning,  
Swan Gets Up And Was Dressed.  
Swan Wore A Satin Red Dress Shirt And Black Ascot,Black Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor.  
Swan Says, Good Morning Sunshine.  
Sam Says, Good Morning   
Do You Have The Test?  
Swan Says, Yep.  
Swan Hands Her The Pregnancy Test.  
Sam Gets Up From The Bed.  
Sam Goes To The Bathroom To Test Herself.  
Sam Opened The Door,  
Sam Says To Swan,The Pregnancy Test Says Negative   
Sam Cried Into Swan's Arms.  
Sam Wailed,I Want A Baby!  
Swan Says,You Can Have A Baby.  
Sam Broke A Half Smile To Swan,  
Sam Says,Why Is It Always Negative?  
Swan Says,Sometimes It Takes A While.  
Swan Held Her Chin And Says,We Will Try Again Ok?  
Sam Nodded Yes.  
Sam Hugged Swan.  
The Next Few Days Came By,  
Every Day They Done It,  
Her Pregnancy Tests Were Always Negative.  
Swan Says Petulantly,Do You Feel Like Giving Up?  
Sam Says,No.  
Swan Says,We Have To Keep Trying.  
Sam Says,I Agree.  
Let's Hope It Happens One Day When It Says Positive.  
Swan Says,Hope.  
They Smile At Each Other.  
Meanwhile   
Paul And Jeannette Were Watching Tv.  
Paul Says,They Have Been In That Room For The Couple Of Days.  
Jeannette Says,I Know,It's Strange.  
A Few Moments Later,  
Swan And Sam Were In The Bedroom,  
Swan Lifted The Bottom Of The Black Turtleneck, Slowly Exposing The Ivory Flesh That Was Concealed By It.   
Feeling The Girl's Shivering Skin, He Looked Up At Her From His Position On Her Lap.   
Sam Looked Down At Him Through Worrisome Eyes, Her Face Reddening At Her Exposed Body.  
"D-D-Daddy," Sam Whimpered. "I Don't Really Have An... Adequate Supply Today."   
She Paused, Trying To Find The Right Words To Her Excuse.  
"Oh, I'm Sure It's More Than Enough,Sam." Swan Cut In, Giving Her A Coy Smirk.   
"I Just Want A Little Sip, A Sweet Taste In My Mouth After A Long Day At Work."  
Giving In, Sam Allowed Swan To Bring The Rest Of Her Shirt Up.   
Sam Flushed As She Took In The Sight Of Her Own Chest, Bare And Smooth With Nipples The Lightest Of Pink.   
Swan Lightly Traced His Fingers Against Her Torso Before Beginning To Stroke It.   
As Much As He Enjoyed Fondling Breasts, There Was A Certain Intimacy To Touching Sam's Chest.   
Sam Let Out A Low Groan As Swan Felt Up The Sensitive Skin.   
Swan Pressed His Thumbs Against The Ripening Nubs, Making Sam Tremble At The Tender Sensation.  
Swan Started To Kiss Sam's Soft Chest, Earning Her A Series Of Moans.   
Opening His Mouth, He Licked The Delicate Skin.   
He Moved His Tongue In Circular Motions, Making Sure To Cover Her Entire Torso In Saliva.   
Carefully, He Sucked On The Skin Around Sam's Hardened Buds, Not Wanting To Touch Them Just Yet.   
Removing His Lips, He Pressed His Thumb Against Them Just As Before.  
With His Forefinger, He Pinched Her Swollen Nipples, Giving Them A Slight Tug.   
Sam's Breath Became Tense, Now Opening Her Eyes A Bit To Look Down At Swan.   
Shifting His Fingers To A Firmer Hold, He Pinched Them Tighter And Started Tugging.   
Sam Squirmed, Hand Squeezing The Shorter Man's Thigh.   
Swan Looked Up At Her, A Loving Look In His Eyes As He Leaned Up To Place A Reassuring Kiss On Her Lips.   
Sam Rubbed Swan's Back, Signaling Him To Continue Stimulating.  
Swan Let His Upper Lip Nudge An Erect Tip, Slowly Moving His Face Up Until It Touched His Lower Lip.   
He Kept His Mouth Open, Steadily Breathing Against The Sensitive Peak.   
Sam Suddenly Felt Her Chest Become Heavy, Quivering At The Blow Of Heat From Swan's Mouth.   
Swan Then Closed His Lips Around Sam's Nipple, His Tongue Circling The Delicate Skin.   
Sam Jerked A Bit, The Heaviness In Her Chest Becoming Tighter Now. Swan Continued To Tease Her,Moving His Tongue Up And Down, Flicking The Taut Bud.  
As Swan Mouthed Her Nipple, Her Chest Became Achingly Full.   
Sam Groaned, Feeling As If Though She Was About To Burst.   
The Tightness In Her Chest Was Unbearable, Painful Even.   
Noticing Sam's Current State, Swan Ceased Licking.   
He Drew Away For A Moment, Tilting His Head Slightly.   
He Drew In Again, Lips Gently Caressing His Nipple.   
Sam Couldn't Hold It In Any Longer, A Bead Seeping Out From The Tip. Smiling, Swan Placed A Kiss On The Bud, Tasting The Bit Sweetness On The Tip Of His Tongue.   
Sam Sighed In Relief As The Milk Streamed Down Her Chest.   
Swan Latched Himself On The Nipple, Sucking Deeply, Savoring Each Gulp Of Warm Creamy Milk Down His Throat.   
Sam Reached Her Hand Down, Running Her Fingers Through The Silken Golden Blond Locks And Watching Swan's Plump Rosy Cheeks Fill With Milk As He Suckled Her Through Half-Lidded Eyes.  
Once He Finished, Swan Licked The Excess Drops Of Milk That Kept Seeping, Not Wanting Any Of It To Go To Waste.   
As Swan Licked His Lips,Sam Playfully Squirted The Side Of His Face, Earning Her A Chuckle From Swan Who Took Off His Glasses To Wipe The Milk Off Before Placing Them Near The Bed.   
Sam Laid Down, Her Arm Around Swan's Shoulder As She Curled Up On His Chest.   
Swan Closed His Eyes, Drifting Off To Sleep.   
Careful Not To Wake Him, Sam Placed A Kiss Atop Swan's Head, Happy That He Slept Safe And Secure In Her Arms Later That Night.  
A Day Later,  
Then Sam Began Unbuttoning Her Shirt.   
It Was A Regular Black Satin Dress Shirt, She Never Went To Any Fancy Places,   
Her Routine Consisted Of Driving To And Back From Work.   
Sam Didn't Mind Though, She Was Certainly Happy With Everything She Had.   
She Wasn't The Type Of Girl To Beg For Rich And Fame.   
Fastening Downwards, She Finally Removed Her Button-Up And Tossed It Into The Laundry Basket.  
She Still Had Her Bra On.  
The Cool Air Made Her Skin Stand On End, An Unpleasant Feeling.   
Before Predicting To Undress Further, She Walked Across The Hall To Raise The Thermostat. Pacing Down The Narrow Passage And Locating It On The Wall Right Next To The Painting Of A Lake Of Two Swans The Birds,  
She Paused For A Second To Hear The Noise Coming From The Door On The Side Opposite To Where She Was Facing.   
The Sound Of Water Pouring Down And Hums Could Be Heard.   
Smiling, She Forgot All About The Inconvenient Temperature And Went Back To Her Room Which She Shared With Swan, Waiting For Him To Finish.  
Soon Sam Turned Her Head Towards The Creaking Door.   
Swan's Blond Hair Was Dripping Wet, A Black Towel Wrapped Around His Waist.   
Giving Sam A Sheepish Smile, He Walked Towards The Dresser And Pulled Out A Hairbrush From One Of The Cabinets, Running It Through His Tangled Locks.   
Sam's Cheeks Began Feeling Hot As She Admired The Way The Water Droplets Fell Down Swan's Bare Younger Looking Chest.   
Swan Caught Note Of Sam's Flustering And Eyed Her Through The Mirror, Smirking With A Hint Of Mischief.   
He Turned Towards Her, His Hands Now Not Even Bothering With Holding Up The Towel.  
He Sat Closely Next To Sam On The Bed, A Bit Of His Hair Brushing Against Sam's Shoulder Causing Her To Shiver.  
"How Was Work Today?" Swan Asked Coyly, As If Sam Wasn't A Being Reduced To Trembling Mess.  
Sam Gulped And Fumbled With Her Hands.   
"I-I-It Was Fine." Sam Managed To Blurt Out.  
Swan Chuckled.  
Swan Says,"That's Wonderful. It's Been So Awful Here, All Day Spent Alone Except Paul And Jeannette Being Nosy..."   
He Moved His Head Closer To Sam's, Breath Against Her Neck.   
Swan Says,"I've Missed You."  
Sam Too Dazed By That To Respond, Looked Away And Gave A Low Whimper.  
"Oh, Don't Feel Sorry For Me..." Swan Whispered.   
"You're Home Now, That Doesn't Matter Anymore."  
He Placed A Warm Kiss On Sam's Jaw, Tracing His Hand To Her Waist And Subtly Lowering Sam's Underwear.   
Sam Groaned At Swan's Touch And Blushed.  
Swan Cupped Sam's Cheek To Face Him,Locking Their Lips Passionately, Tongue Circling Sam's Mouth.   
Swan Got Up From The Position He Was In And He Sat On Sam's Lap.  
Sam Moaned Into The Kiss As She Felt And Swan Says,Please?  
She Realized She Should Use Her Hands To Caress Her Father, And She Did Just That, Tangling Her Fingers Through Swan's Still Wet Blond Hair And Stroking The Smoothness Of His Backside.   
Swan Rested His Weight On Sam's Chest, Lowering His Body On The Bed Until He Layed On Top Of Her.  
Sam Jerked As She Was Pinned Down, Breaking The Kiss In The Progress.  
"What's Wrong?" Swan Asked, Looking At Sam Confusingly.  
"I-I-I Know How Lonely You've Felt And All That B-B-B-But... I'm Just Not In The Mood For It Today."   
Sam Coughed Out, Adverting Her Eyes In Embarrassment.   
Sam Didn't Want To Disappoint Swan Or Deny Him Anything.  
"Alright." Swan Sighed, Letting Himself Fall On The Spot On The Bed Next To Sam.  
Sam Frowned, Knowing Swan Was Gonna Respond That Way.   
She Felt Herself Nearly Coming To Tears.  
Swan Turned His Head And Lifted Himself A Bit So He Was Face To Face With Sam.  
Looking At Sam's Saddened Face, He Lowered His Lips To Kiss Her Gently On The Cheek.  
"Listen, It's Alright..." Swan Paused, Trying To Find The Right Words,   
Words That Won't Upset Sam.   
Swan Says,  
I Obviously Didn't Wait All Day Just For Sex... I Just Wanted To Spend Time With You.  
Like We Did Always..  
Remember?  
Sam Says, I Do But I'm Afraid Of Mom Right Now  
I Have Things On My Mind.   
It's Just Stressing Me Out.  
Swan Says, Honey Don't Be Stressed   
I Love You...  
Sam Says, I Love You Too!  
They Smile And Gaze At Each Other,  
Swan Sings A Poem,  
A Waterfall, A Stream, Or Trickling Drops,  
All Coming From The Eye, The Source Of Tears.  
From Joy, Or Pain, Each Tear Descends And Plops,  
Each Splash Reflecting Joy, Giggles Or Fears.

The Body Feels Stress, And Stress Must Be Purged  
When Emotional Burdens Weigh It Down.  
When Tears Fall And Emotions Have Emerged,  
Will You Be Wearing A Smile Or Frown  
Sam Felt Warmth In Her Heart The Sound Of Swan's Singing.

The Answer Is Unclear Until The Time  
When You Are Feeling The Emotions' Pull.  
Just Know That Your Falling Tears Are No Crime,  
For Every Human Will Shed Tears In Full.

We All Cry, We All Feel; We Should All Know  
That Tears Are Just Part Of Life's Daily Flow  
Swan Wanted Sam To Know Heart Ache Is A Part Of Every Day Life, And We Should Only Learn To Cope And Not Let It Control Us.  
Sam Looked Up At Swan's Sincere Aqua Ocean Blue Eyes.   
Sam Says About The Song,It's Beautiful.  
Sam Smiled At Swan And Frowned.  
Swan Shifted To A Different Position On The Bed, The Right Side Of The Bed, Where He Always Slept Everynight.   
He Rested His Head On The Pillow And Got Under The Sheets.   
Looking At Sam,  
He Lifted The Covers And Gestured Her To Lay Next To Him.   
Sam Did As She Was Indicated, Sliding Under The Sheets Next To Him.   
Sam Still Refused To Look At Swan, Embarrassment Present In Her Face.   
However, When Swan's Arms Were Around Her,She Felt Herself Calm Down.   
Swan's Tiny Hands Stroked Sam's Chest,   
His Plump Cheek Resting Between Her Shoulder Blades.  
Sam Says,Memories Fading, My Mind Is Going Crazy Over You  
My Life Is Changing, Everything I Do, Is For You  
Only If Mom Would Understand Our Pain, Maybe We Would Stayed  
People Say I Am Crazy For Leaving, People Think I Lost My Mind  
If Only They Knew What You Were Truelly Like, Then They Would Understand  
My Heart Feels Empty, When Once It Used To Glow  
You Changed The World On Me, I Am Like A Lost Child  
Leaving All My Memories Behind, Maybe I Can't Leave You Behind As Well  
You Lying On The Floor, Crying For Me To Come Back  
Always Pleading Me Not To Go, That You Didn't Really Mean It  
Closing The Door Behind Me, Tears Escaped My Eyes  
You Put Too Many Scars On My Heart, I Could Never Forget You  
Sitting Here With A Counselor, Telling Him I Don't Need Help  
Digging My Nails Into My Arm When I Think Of You  
As Years Fly By, Memory Slowly Fading,  
I Lay On My Back, Staring At The Clouds Float By  
A Shadow Falling Across Me, I Look Up  
Seeing You Again, Awakening My Feelings  
I Shove You, I Scream Till You Take A Step Back  
I See The Question In Your Eyes, I Hide My Face  
Running Down The Street, Fleeing From Mom  
We Find Ourselves In Our Special Place  
Where We Had Fun Together, Falling To The Ground, Crying  
I Wipe My Face With My Sleeve, I Picked Up A Stick  
Slowly Twirling It In My Hands, Thinking Of How Painful It Would Be  
Gently Touching The Skin, I Push Down Harder, Till I See Blood  
I Slid It Slowly Across My Arm, Watching The Blood Drip  
Feeling No Pain Anymore, I Get Ready To Do It Again  
I Feel The Stick Snatched Out Of My Hands, And You Cradling Me  
Always Saying You Were Sorry, That You Love Me  
I Lift My Bloody Arm, Gently Touching Your Soft Cheek  
I Smile, Looking Into Your Beautiful Blue Eyes  
Telling You Not To Worry, I Will Be Just Fine  
You Wrap My Arm, And Lift Me Into Your Arms  
Gently Cradling Me, You Bring Me Home  
With The Years That Passed, We Both Have Changed  
Except One Thing.....Our Love For One Another......  
Swan Says About The Sad Dark Poem,I Think It's Wrong But I Don't Care.  
Sam Says,I Think It's Wrong Too.  
Swan Says, You Ready?  
Sam And Swan Say Together,  
On The Outside I'm Unbreakable But Inside I'm Broken 

On Outside I'm Comprahendable But Inside I'm Ill-Spoken

On The Outside I Look Good But Inside I Feel Bad

On The Outside I'm Happy But On The Inside I'm Sad

On The Outside  I'm Sweet But Inside I'm Sour

On The Outside I Feel Energetic But Inside I Have No Power 

On The Outside I'm Motivated But Inside I Lack All Motivation 

On The Outside I'm Determined But Inside I've No Determination 

On The Outside I'm Sturdy But Inside I'm Tumbling

On The Outside I'm Strong But Inside I'm Crumbling

On The Outside I'm Laughing But Inside I'm Crying

On The Outside I'm Fine But Inside I Know I'm Lying 

On The Outside I'm Living But Inside I'm Dying

On The Outside I'm Joyful But Inside I'm Suppressed 

On The Outside I'm Okay But Inside I'm Depressed

On The Outside I'm Happy But  Inside I'm Screaming

On The Outside I Seem Optimistic But Inside Life Has No Meaning  
Swan Says About The Poem,Describes Us So Well.  
Sam Says,What Do You Mean?  
Swan Says,Just Because You Look Like You Have It All Together Doesn't Mean You Do.  
Sam Says Something About Herself That Made Swan Cry,  
Momma Says I'm So, So Ugly.  
Swan's Smile Faded.  
The Strength Of His Spirit Weakened.   
His Eyes Became Blank And He Stared At Her Sad Sorrowful Face.  
He Held His Knees To His Chest Like A Scared Child.   
He Softly Rocked Back And Forth As Gentle Sobs Came From His Mouth.   
A Thin Line Of Water Rolled Across His Face Following A Tear.   
He Cried Like The Loneliest Man In The World.  
The Only Thing To Watch Sam Was Shaking And Traumatized By Soyna's Abuse.   
Sam Said Nothing.   
Her Silence Did Nothing To Comfort Him.  
It Hurt Him Too Deeply Inside.  
Swan Hugged Her Tight When Sam Felt Swan's Warmth Comforting Her.  
Sam Faced Swan Face To Face,  
She Sadly Smiled At Swan.  
Sam Looked Up At Swan.  
Swan Looked At Her With Concerned Eyes And Says,I Don't Give A Toot What Your Momma Thinks. She Is A Loser, And You Should Just Ignore Her.  
Hey Sam,  
Since When We Are Together   
I Will Always Be The One To Wake You Up   
When You Slept In.  
But This Time When All Of This Is Over,  
I Promise To Wake You From This Nightmare We Endured...  
It May Not Seem Like It Right Now, But Life Does Get Better.  
Sam Finally Spoke To Swan,  
Thanks For Always Being Here For Me.  
Swan Says To Sam,No, Thank You.  
Sam Says,I Would Be Lost Without You.  
Swan Touched And His Fingers Gently Twirled Sam's Hair And Sam Yawned.  
Not Too Long After Sam Fell Asleep,   
Swan Started Feeling Drowsy Himself.   
He Closed His Eyes, Thinking How Lucky He Was To Spend Time With Her  
A Few Days Later,  
Jeannette Walks In Paul's Room,  
Not Waking Up Swan And Sam,  
She Sees 25 Pregnancy Tests All Over The Floor.  
All Of Them Saying Negative.  
Then She Sees A Tired Sam With Bra And Boxers On Waking Up,  
Sam Was Not Noticing Jeannette Because The Room Was Very Dark.  
Sam Puts On Her Red And Black Bird Pattern Satin Robe On.  
Sam Gets A New Pregnancy Test From The Robe Pocket.  
Sam Goes In The Bathroom And The Bathroom Door Closes Behind Her.  
Jeannette Watched Sam Come Out As She Hid Herself In The Darkness Of The Room.  
Sam Gets Under The Satin Red Covers With Swan.  
Sam Was Now Sleeping.  
Sam Had Her Head On Swan's Bare Shoulders,  
Sam's And Swan's Eyes Were Shut Closed.  
Sam Has The Pregnancy Test In Her Hand.  
Quietly Jeannette Snatched The Test Up From Sam's Hand,  
Without Not Waking Up Sam And Swan.  
Jeannette Read The Test In The Moonlight,  
It Said Positive.  
Jeannette Gasped.  
She Quietly Exited The Room.  
Jeannette Runs To See Paul Watching Tv In The Living Room.  
Paul Was Wearing Red And Black Satin Swan Patterned Vest,Satin Black Dress Shirt,A Red Swan And Black Patterned Ascot,Black Satin Flared Bellbottoms.  
Jeannette Says To Paul,  
I Found The Pregnancy Test In Your Room,  
I Saw Sam Using It And It Was A Positive   
It Means That She Slept With Swan.  
Like Swan Getting Her Pregnant Somehow.  
Paul Was Shocked And Says,No Stinking Way!  
Jeannette Says,Yes Stinking Way.  
Paul Says,This Is Wrong.  
Jeannette Says, We Need To Talk To Them About This  
Paul Says A Suggestion,You Know Those Tests Can Be Wrong. Sam Could Actually Not Be Pregnant.  
Jeannette Says,Yes But Incest Is Still Disgusting And Wrong.  
They Wait For Swan And Sam Waking Up.  
Swan And Sam Woke Up And They Enter The Living Room.  
Sam Says,Jeannette Is That My Pregnancy Test?  
Sam Snatches The Pregnancy Test From Jeanette's Hand.  
Swan Says,What Is Going On?  
Sam Says,We Don't Know!  
Jeannette Says,Don't Play Stupid   
You Two!  
Explain Why You Guys Are 'Loving' Each Other.  
Don't Act All Innocent.  
We Are Going To Separate You Two.  
Paul And Jeannette Had A Plan To Talk To Them.  
Paul Gets Swan And Jeannette Gets Sam.  
Paul Directs Swan To His Room,  
Paul Says, What Is This Mess?  
Pregnancy Tests On The Floor  
Explain Yourself  
Swan Lied,It Was Not Me It Was A Friend.  
Paul Says,Tell Me The Real Reason Why You Getting Her Pregnant  
Swan Explained,I Was Selfish.  
It Felt Good And I Felt Like I Had Better Sex With Sam Than Soyna   
Sam Was Very Gentle With Me And Caring.  
To Be Honest   
Me And Her Went At It Like Rabbits.  
Her Gentle Soft Petite Body Was So Beautiful Like It Came From Heaven.  
She Felt So Good Inside.  
She Felt Like The Soft Velvets I Ever Experienced.  
She Screamed Bird Sounds When I Made Love To Her And She Was So Tight That I Lose Control Of Myself In Her.  
Paul Says,I Don't Want To Hear Your Sexual Experiences With Her.  
What Did Sam Want?  
Did She Give Consent To You?  
Swan Says,Yes But She Asked Me.  
Paul Says,Is That So?  
Swan Says,Yes.  
Me And Her Plan To Get Married   
I Heard Some States Allow Incest Marriage   
What Do You Think?  
Paul Faceplamed And Says,No I Disapprove Of This,  
You Guys Are Way Taking It Too Far.  
This Wasn't Back In The Cave Man Times Where There Were Not Many People So Incest Was Acceptable Then But Not Now!  
Swan Didn't Listen And Swan Says,I Think Its Love!  
Paul Says While Trying To Knock Some Sense Into Swan,  
What You Are Planning On Doing Is Illegal.  
Listen You Are Her Father And You Are Not Her Lover.  
Swan Tried To Hold His Ground Trying To Defend Himself And Sam's Actions,Stop Telling Me What To Do!  
I Don't Care And It Felt Right To Me And Her.  
Put Your Nose In Someone Else's Business.  
Paul Says,You Are My Brother And Guest And Under My Care You Are My Business.  
Swan Says,I Don't Care.  
Paul And Swan Walk Out Of Paul's Room And Waited On The Couch.  
Meanwhile Jeannette And Sam Talk To Each Other.  
Jeannette Says To Sam,  
Why Are You So Desperate To Love Your Father   
Do You Realize How Socially And Morally Unacceptable That Is?  
Sam Explained,I Don't Care.  
It Felt Right To Me And Him.  
So There.  
Jeannette Felt Irradiated And Says,This Is Lust.  
Sam And Jeannette Argue About It.  
Jeannette Says,This Is Lust!  
Sam Yelled At Jeannette While Trying To Defending Her And Swan Actions,  
So? Why Do You Care?  
Jeannette Yelled, Lust Isn't Love!  
Sam Yelled,What Do You Know?  
Jeannette Yelled,A Lot Of Things Thank You Very Much!  
Sam Didn't Listen To Her,  
Jeannette Says While Calming Down,I Am Older And Wiser Than You.  
Sam Says,I Don't Care.  
Jeannette Says,Just Listen.  
Sam Says, Fine You Happy Now!  
I Listened.  
Jeannette Faceplamed At Sam's Words,  
Sam Runs To See Jeannette   
Swan Sees Sam.  
Swan Says,I Heard The Pregnancy Test Is A Positive.  
I Am Going To Be A Father Again.  
Yippee!  
Sam Cheered And Says,Yyyyyeeeeeaaaaahhhh...  
At Least Skylar Would Get A Little Brother Or Sister   
I Assumed She Always Wanted.  
Swan And Sam Happily Say Together,Lets Say We're Getting Married!  
Swan Joked,Hey Sam Lets Get Married.  
Sam Says,Yeah Daddy!  
You Would Make The Best Husband Ever,  
You Look Younger And No Matter What Age We Are   
You Will Always Be Young To Me  
You Are A Cute Sexy Little Devil!  
Swan Says While Raising His Hand To His Mouth,  
Oh Stop It!  
Paul And Jeannette Faceplamed At Them.  
Paul Says,I'm Happy For You Guys But   
Don't Get Married.  
It's Disturbing Me And Jeannette.  
By The Way You Guys Are Acting Towards Each Other.  
Swan And Sam Say,  
We Will Not.  
Swan Gets A Box From His Pocket And Says, Sam Will You Marry Me?  
Sam Says, Yes Daddy!  
Sam Hugged Swan Tight.  
Paul And Jeannette Were Stunned With Their Mouths Open.  
Sam Get The Black Ring With Red Diamond And Puts It On Her Finger.  
Swan Gets Out A Red And Black Marriage Certificate And Says,  
It's Proof We Are Already Married.  
Paul Says,It's Legit   
Me And Jeannette Just Felt Sick To Our Stomachs Because You Guys Are Actually Are Married.  
Yuck!  
They Walk Away From Them.  
Swan Says To Sam,Their Loss   
I Love You!  
Don't Call Me Daddy Call Me My Bird First Name.  
Sam Says With A Sexy Tone,  
Ssswwaaann!  
You Sexy Little Devil!  
Swan Blushes And Says,  
Oh Stop It You.  
Swan And Sam Kiss.  
They Felt Happy.  
While Paul And Jeannette Cringed At The Sight Of Them.  
The Tape Faded To Black  
The Tape Ends,  
Skylar Says To Swan About The Tape,  
I Feel Like You're Trying To Get Something In My Thick Skull Here.  
Well It Was I'm So Much Like My Momma That It's Like Watching Myself In The Tape.  
Swan Says, I Agree.  
Skylar Says, What's The Point Of The Tapes? Is It The Reason I Think It Is?  
Paul Says To Skylar,  
Your Actions   
Remember You Kiss Swan?  
Skylar Says,What About Them?  
Paul Says,  
You Are Like Sam   
In A Way   
Wanting Love From Swan.  
That Temptation She Had For Swan Which I Assume Swan Tried To Put That Into You To Make Him Think That She Is You.  
You Must Be Disgusted With Yourself  
Do You Want To End Up Like Your Mother?  
Skylar Says,I Kinda Do But It Sounds Crazy Because I Never Knew So Much About Her Life Until Watching The Tapes.  
I Do Admit Swan Is Cute And I Would Try To Do That Same Thing She Had For Swan  
That Kind Of Love.   
It Still Happens Today.  
Swan Says,Are You Sure You Want To End Up Like Your Mother?  
Well We Can Plan A First Date Later.  
Skylar Says,Why?  
Swan Says,You Might Want To See This.  
Here's The Second Tape.  
Beware.  
It's Dark And Very Graphic.  
Not For The Faint Hearted,  
Swan Threads Up The Second Tape,  
Swan Presses Play And Turned Off The Lights.  
The 2Nd Tape Plays,  
It's Set After A Year Later After The Abuse,  
A 17 Year Old Sam Remembered Her Mother Telling Her To Force Her To Be Pregnant By Swan A Year Ago.  
Sam Was Planning Her Whole Life Ahead Of Her.  
Sam Says To Herself,  
At Least I Got A Father/Husband   
I Hope I Get Skylar When I Go To College  
Then Bye Bye Old Life  
Here Comes New Life!  
She Didn't Know Her Mother Now Encaped Prison.  
Sam Digs The New Bottle Of Prenatal Vitamins Out Of Her  
Bookbag And Shuffles A Pill Out.  
She Shoves The Rest Of The Bottle Into The Cubbyhole In The Closet And Takes The Stethoscope Out.  
She Tucks It Under Her Shirt And Walks Out The Room.  
Sam Closes The Door Behind Her And Lays The Stethoscope On The Sink.  
She Pops The Prenatal Pill And Cups A Hand Under The Faucet.  
She Gulps The Pill Down With The Water From The Tap.  
She Sits Up On The Sink And Lifts Her Shirt.  
She Puts The Eartips Of The Stethoscope In And Expertly  
Places The Chestpiece On Her Bulging Tummy.  
She Finds The Heartbeat Right Away And Listens With A Smile.  
Suddenly, The Door Opens And Soyna Walks In, Surprised To  
Find Sam On The Sink.  
Sam Throws The Stethoscope Down And Jumps Off The Sink.  
She Pulls The Baggy Shirt Back Down Over Her Belly.  
But Soyna Already Seen.  
Soyna Says,The Hell You Doin'?  
Did Your Father Finally Made You Pregnant   
Not Knowing What To Do And Frantic, Sam Automatically  
Starts Washing Her Hands.  
Sam Says,Nothin', Momma.  
Soyna Says,Why You Got That Pressed Against  
Your Belly?   
Sam Says,No Reason, Momma.  
Soyna Shoves Sam Back A Little.   
She Makes Her Look Directly In Her Eyes.  
Soyna Says,Why You Pressin' That Against Your  
Belly?   
Sam Says,I Don't Know, Momma.  
Soyna Shoves Her Back Against The Wall Now. Sam Is Scared.  
Soyna Says,You Better Tell Me.  
Sam Says,Just Because.  
Soyna Says,'Cause What?  
Soyna Grabs Sam By The Shirt Collar And Shoves Her Against The Wall.  
Sam Just Whimpers.  
Soyna Says,Tell Me!   
Soyna Looks At Her.  
Sam Shuts Her Eyes.   
Tears Squeeze Out From The Displacement.  
Sam Says,Because I'm Pregnant And Married To Daddy!  
Soyna Slams Sam Back Against The Wall Hard This Time.  
Sam's Head Bounces Off The Drywall And Soyna Slaps Her Face Hard Off The Rebound.  
Sam Doesn't Move. She's In Shock.  
Soyna Says,  
The Hell You Mean You're Pregnant And Do You Mean Your Father Replaced Me With You. Sam?   
Soyna Slams Sam In The Nose With The Palm Of Her Hand, Much Like She Was Slapping Swan.  
Soyna Says,Pregnant By Who?  
Sam Doesn't Say Anything.   
Soyna Grabs Her Throat.  
Soyna Says,Pregnant By Who?!  
Sam Shakes Her Head, Trying To Get Out Of Soyna's Grasp.  
Sam Says,I Don't Know.  
Soyna Throws Her To The Ground By The Throat.  
Soyna Says,What 'Shoo Mean You Don't Know?  
Sam Says,I Don't Know, Momma... I Don't Know.   
Soyna Kicks Her In The Bulging Belly. Over And Over.  
Sam Does Her Best To Protect Her Stomach.  
When She Can't Deflect The Kicks With Her Knees,  
She Tries To Soften The Blows With Her Arms.  
Sam Says,No, Momma. Don't! Please Don't.  
Soyna Says,You Better Tell Me!   
Who Got You Pregnant?  
Soyna Still Kicks At Her Daughter.  
Sam Says,I Don't Know, Momma.   
Please, Stop Forcing Me To Be Pregnant!   
Soyna Stops And Bends Down To Grab Her By The Shirt Collar Again.  
Soyna Says,Who You Been Sleeping With?  
She Slams The Back Of Sam's Head Against The Floor.  
Soyna Says,Huh?!  
Sam Tries To Answer, But Nothing Comes Out. She Cries.  
Soyna Says,You Sleepin' With Your Father More   
Like I Told You!  
You Kinda Want To Kill Me And Run Away With Your Father  
It Takes Her A While, But Sam Finally Nods  
Soyna Lets Go Of Sam's Shirt And Stands Up, Frustrated.  
Sam Takes The Chance To Stand Up.   
She Backs Up Against A Wall And Grabs Her Stomach.  
She Breathes Heavily.  
Soyna Looks Her Daughter Up And Down.  
Soyna Says,How Long You Been Pregnant?  
Sam Looks At Her Mom, Her Fear In Her Eyes.  
Sam Says,Seven Months.  
Soyna Says,You Serious? You Fuckin' Serious?  
Soyna Shoves Her Again.  
Soyna Says,I'm Going To Kill That Baby  
Sam Just Shakes Her Head.   
She Doesn't Know How To Answer.  
Soyna Tries To Control Herself.  
Sonya Says,Who Else?  
Sam's Quiet. She Doesn't Answer.  
She Doesn't Want To Answer.  
Soyna Says,You Said You Don't Know Who's It Is.   
Who Else Been Sleepin' With You?  
Sam Still Doesn't Answer.  
Soyna Says,Who?  
Sam Looks Soyna Straight In The Eyes.  
Sam Says,You Are A Fucking Slut And A Asshole  
Daddy You Can't Fucking Guess Who!  
Soyna Slaps Her. Hard.  
Soyna Says,You Watch Your Fuckin' Mouth,Little Girl.  
She Grabs Sam By The Throat.  
Soyna Says,Don't You Be Telling No Lies About Me Cheating On Your Father!  
She Lets Go Of Sam's Throat And Slaps Her Again.  
Soyna Grabs Both Of Sam's Cheeks And Squeezes.  
She Pinches So Hard Her Hands Slip And Soyna Tucks Them Under  
Her Armpits So She Won't Do Anymore Damage.  
Soyna Looks At Sam, Then Just Walks Out Of The Bathroom.  
Sam Turns Around And Looks At Herself In The Mirror.  
She Winces At How Beat Up She Is.  
She Picks The Stethoscope Off The Floor And Positions  
Herself To Listen To The Baby's Heartbeat Again.  
She Has To Search, But Finally Finds It.  
She Closes Her Eyes And Smiles In Relief.  
Sam Walks Out The Bathroom, Down The Short Hallway, And  
Into The Kitchen.  
Soyna Tackles Her To The Floor.  
She Grabs The Nearby Busted Abortion Sign, The One With The Mother Slicing Her Child, And Begins Wailing Sam Over The Head With It.  
Soyna Says,A Child Of Mine Going To Be Having Her Father's Baby.  
I'm Glad You Got Pregnant!   
Hold Still I'm Going To Kill It.  
Sam Says,Momma, Stop!  
Soyna Throws The Abortion Sign To The Side.  
She Sits On Her To Pin Her Down And Slams Sam In Her Big Belly Over And Over With Both Fists.  
Sam Tries To Block As Many Of The Blows To Her Stomach As She Can.  
She Even Tries To Throw Her Mother Off Of Her But Soyna Is Too Heavy.  
Sam Says,Momma, Please.  
Soyna Stands Up And Readies Herself.  
She Leaps Up Into The Air And Leading With An Elbow,  
Concentrates All Her Weight Onto Sam's Stomach.  
Sam Screams Out In Pain.   
Soyna Smacks Her In The Face.  
Soyna Says,Keep Your Mouth Shut Before Someone Hears You!  
Sam Whines.  
Sam Says,Please Don't Do This, Momma- I Want To Have The Baby- I Want To Take Care Of It With Daddy  
Not You Two Cheating Fucking Slut!  
Soyna Stands And Throws All Her Weight Down On Sam's  
Pregnant Belly Again, Elbow First.  
Sam Grunts And Screams Out In Pain Again.  
Soyna Says,I Said Quiet!  
Soyna Reaches For A Nearby Pan And Slams Sam Over The Head.  
Sam's Eyes Roll Back In Her Head For A Moment,   
Then She Comes To Again, Disoriented.  
Sam Begins Breathing Heavy.  
Soyna Continues To Beat On Sam's Stomach With Her Fists.  
Sam Says,Momma, Don't.  
Sam Breathes Heavier And Heavier Out Her Mouth.  
Soyna Stops And Listens.  
They're Birthing Breaths.  
Soyna Says,Bitch, Don't You Even...   
I Swear To God I'll Strangle It.  
Sam On Her Back, Terrified, Uses Her Elbows To Crawl Back Away From Her Mother.  
She Breathes Faster.  
Soyna Grabs Hold Of Sam's Sweatpants And Violently Tugs  
Them Off Her.   
Sam Says,Momma!   
Soyna Says,I Ain't Letting That Bastard Out.  
Sam Says,Please Momma.   
Please Leave Him Alone. Don't Touch Him.  
Soyna Rips Off Sam's Panties And Sees How Bad Sam's   
Dilated.  
The Top Of The Baby's Head Peeks Through.  
Sam Takes Stronger, Deeper Lamaze Breaths.  
Soyna Grabs The Busted Abortion Sign And Aims The Splintered End Between Sam's Legs At The Top Of The Baby's Skull.  
Sam Tries To Clamp Her Legs Shut, But Soyna Keeps Them  
Separated With A Rigid Arm.  
Sam Screams And Twists And Writhes In Agony, Trying To Get Away From Her Mother.  
Soyna Says,Hope I Tear You Up So Bad You Won't Use It No More!  
Sam's Screams Finally Turn Into Little Whimpers, And Her Breathing Slows.  
Soyna Stops And Throws The Sign Down On The Floor.  
She Stares At Her Daughter And The Wreck Between Her Legs.  
Sam Continues To Breathe Heavily, Gasping For Air.  
Soyna Says Coldly,Go In The Bathroom And Finish.   
I Don't Want That Mess Out Here.  
Sam Still Whimpering, Gets To Her Hands And Knees And  
Carefully Crawls Towards The Bathroom.  
Sam Lifts Herself Off The Ground Just Enough To Get In The Empty Bathtub.  
She Just Sits There, Spreading Her Legs As Far As She Can.  
Her Breathing Starts To Get Heavy Again.   
More Lamaze Breaths.  
Outside The Door, Soyna Knocks.  
Soyna Says,And Don't Even Try To Fit It Down The Toilet, Neither.   
You Put It All In A Trash Bag And Take It To The Dumpster.  
Sam Squints Her Eyes Shut And Shakes Her Head At Her  
Mother's Coldness.  
She Continues Her Birthing Breaths.  
Finally, She Starts To Push. And Push.  
Her Face Freezes In Pain And She Gives One More Giant Push.  
The Body Flops Out Into The Tub, Still Connected To Sam  
From The Umbilical Cord.  
The Mess Of A Head Lays Nearby, Torn Away In Fractured  
Pieces From The Splintered Handle.  
It Soaks In A Shallow Puddle Of Blood And Tissue.  
Wet Hair Clings To Flesh On The Pieces Of Soft Skull.  
Sam Covers Her Mouth, Sick At The Sight. She Moans.  
After A Moment, She Forces Herself To Look Closer.  
It Was A Boy.  
Sam Picks Up One Of The Larger Pieces Of Skull With Flesh And Hair Still Clung To It And Washes The Tissue And Fluid Off Under The Bathtub Spigot.  
Golden Blonde Hair. Caucasian.  
Sam Cries And Cuddles With The Body And As Much Of The  
Head As She Can Gather.  
Sam Says,I'm So Sorry, Baby. I'm So Sorry.   
I Promise I Tried To Protect You. I Promise I Did.  
She Puts The Body Back Down On The Tub Floor And Leans Back As Far As She Can.  
She Reaches Down And Grabs The Umbilical Cord Still Attached Inside Her.  
She Yanks And Tugs At It.   
She Takes Deep Breaths And Pushes At The Same Time.  
Finally, A Bluish-Hued Placenta Squeezes Out Of Her And  
Plops Next To The Body.  
More Tissue And Amniotic Fluid Leak Out Of Her Into The Base Of The Tub.  
Awkward, She Stands Up, Sore And In Pain.  
Sam Slowly Steps Out The Bathroom And Looks Around,  
Keeping An Eye Out For Her Mother.  
Soyna Sits On The Couch In The Living Room.  
Sam Quietly Walks Into The Kitchen And Puts Her Sweatpants Back On.  
She Grabs A Garbage Bag And A Roll Of Aluminum Foil Off The Refrigerator.  
On Her Way Back Out The Kitchen, She Stops And Looks At A Pile Of Blank Posterboards.   
The Ones Her Mother Uses To Draw Picket Signs On.  
She Grabs One And Slips It Under An Arm.  
Sam Picks Up The Fragments Of Skull And Face And Wraps  
Them In Pieces Of Aluminum Foil Nice And Tight.  
She Finds The Piece With The Nose And Hinged Lips, Almost Puckered Together.  
She Drops Her Head A Moment, Then Wraps It In Foil.  
Sam Lays The Posterboard On The Floor.  
She Reaches In The Bathtub And Picks Up The Placenta Sac.  
She Gently Places It Down On The Posterboard.  
Careful Not To Rupture Or Puncture The Sac, Sam Presses  
Lightly Down On It And Rolls It Back And Forth.  
The Placenta Leaves Blue, Purple, And Red Hues On The  
Posterboard, Like Watercolors.  
She Also Presses The Umbilical Cord Connected To The Sac Down On The Posterboard To Leave Its Impression.  
Satisfied With The Tree-Like Image And Shades On The  
Posterboard, Sam Lifts The Placenta Sac Up And Sets It  
Down In The Garbage Bag.  
She Reaches In The Tub Again And Lifts Out The Tiny Headless Body, Mushed And Torn Around The Neck And Shoulders.  
She Gently Places It Into The Garbage Bag With The Placenta.  
She Looks At The Rest Of The Ooze And Tissue At The Bottom  
Of The Tub.   
She Turns On The Hot Water.  
Sam Lays The Posterboard With The Placenta Print Down On The Desk And Turns The Lamp Directly On It To Dry.  
She Reaches In The Cubbyhole In The Closet And Takes The Plumeria Box Out.  
She Opens It And Puts The Pieces Of Skull And Hair Wrapped In Foil In With Sam's Other Keepsakes And Mementos.  
Sam Picks Up The Trash Bag With The Body And Placenta In It And Walks Out The Room.  
On Her Way Out The Apartment, Sam Stops And Looks At Her Mother Running Away.  
Soyna Just Ran Out Of The Apartment In Fear Of Getting Caught.  
Soyna Was Gone.  
Sam Walks Out The Door With The Trash Bag.  
Swan And Paul,Jeannette Sees Sam,  
Swan Says,What Are You Doing.  
Sam Says,Nothing.  
Swan Says,What's The Matter.  
Sam Lied, Nothing.  
Swan Says,Yeah, Right.  
Swan Turns To Paul.  
Paul Says,What's In The Trash Bag?  
Sam Says With Tears,I Lied.  
The Trash Bag Is Filled With My Baby's Remains.  
Swan And Paul Say Together,What Happened?  
Sam Says, Sonya Found Out I Was Pregnant.  
Jeannette Says To Sam,What She Do?  
Sam Says To Jeannette,She Forced Me Into Labor And Killed The Baby.  
Paul Says To Everyone, Gosh I Do Feel Bad For Her.  
Swan And Jeannette And Paul Give Sam A Group Hug.  
A Few Minutes Later,  
Sam Begins To Write On A Cut-Out Piece Of Paper From Her Pocket,  
Two Popsicle Sticks Lay Nearby On The Desk, With A Plastic Roll Of Scotch Tape.  
Sam With Tears Leans Back And Stares At What She Wrote.  
Sam And Swan Go To The Park,  
At Early Evening,  
In Light Rain, Sam Kneels Down And Shoves The Two  
Popsicle Sticks Into A Tiny Fresh Mound Of Dirt In Front Of A Tiny Bird Shaped Gravestone.  
Swan Comforted Sam.  
Swan Says To Sam,  
I Grow A White Rose In January The  
Same As In July For My Sincere Daughter/Wife Who Offers Me Her Helping Hand...  
Helping Time Heal Her And My Deep Wounds That Went The Deepest...  
Swan Noticed The Piece Of Paper Sam Had Written On Is Scotch-Taped  
Between The Two Sticks.  
'Swan Logan Reese, Jr.'  
Swan Looks Over Sam's Shoulder And Says,  
And For The Cruel One Who Tears Me Away From The Dreams For Which We Live, We Grow Neither Weeds Nor Thistles...   
We Grow The White Rose That Blooms Beautifully...  
In Our Hearts That Suffered The Most...  
Sam Begins To Tear Up As She Heard Swan.  
Swan Says With A Echo,We Grow The White Rose...  
Sam Gives A Small, Sad Smile As The Rain Sprinkles Down Around Her And Swan.  
The 2Nd Dark Sad Tape Finally Plays To A End.  
Swan Says About The 2Nd Tape,  
I Still Am Haunted By That Memory.  
Skylar Says About The Tape,It Was Very Sad It Made Me Cry.  
Swan Says,I Didn't Have One Son I Had Two I Just Feel Too Heartbroken By What Happened To Talk About It.  
Skylar Says,I Will Love You Like Mom Did.  
I Promise I Will Not Leave You.  
Swan Says,Thanks.  
They Hug.  
Paul And Jeannette Talk About The Script And The Differences Between The Script And The Tapes,  
Paul Says,Swan Sure Didn't Want To Write The Script Too Similar To His Actual Life.  
Jeannette Says,I Don't Blame Him.  
Paul Says,Why You Say That?  
Swan Says,It Would Get Too Personal.  
Jeannette Says,What He Said.  
Swan Says,Sometimes I Don't Want To Be Too Graphic Either.  
They Turn To Skylar.  
Skylar Says To Swan,What Did You Think Of The Tapes?  
Swan Says To Skylar ,It Is Very Heart Breaking For Me.  
Skylar Says,Why?  
Swan Says,I Was Watching My Life Onscreen.  
Swan,Skylar,Paul,Jeannette Get Up.  
They All Go Out Of The Taping Room


	37. Skylar's 11 children

A Day Later After They Watched The Tapes,  
Skylar Drank A Lot Of Chocolate Vodka Without Swan's Knowage.  
Skylar Undressed Herself And She Walked To Swan's Bedroom  
Skylar Says,Look At Me.  
Swan Says,Put Your Clothes Back On!  
Skylar Gets On Top Of Swan And Swan Felt Uncomfortable At Her Actions.  
Skylar Takes Her Bra Off Then Her Panties In Front Of Swan.  
Skylar's Heavy Weight Kept Swan Under Her And He Was Struggling To Get Out.  
Swan Smelled Alcohol On Skylar And It Was A Strong Smell.  
Skylar Puts Her Nude Body On Top Of Swan Who Is Fully Clothed,  
Skylar Says, I Want To Have Your Swans In Me  
Get It?  
Swan Says,You Don't Mean?  
Skylar Nodded Yes.  
Skylar Digged Her Sharp Fingernail Talons Into Swan's Crotch And He Winced In Pain,  
Skylar Tried To Pull Down Swan's Pants And Swan Pushed Her To The Floor.  
Swan Gets Up Fast And Gets The Belt From His Bed.  
He Spank Her Hard,  
Skylar Drunkly Mimicked Sam.  
Skylar,Says,Ohh Momma Likes That   
Harder Daddy.  
Swan Says,Stop It  
I Hate You!  
Skylar Says,Remember We Kissed   
I Wanna Take It To The Next Level   
Sex I Mean  
Swan Says,No No No  
Skylar Says,Yyyyeeeessss...Yes, Yes, Yes.  
Swan Says,You're Insane, You're Completely Out Of Your Mind!  
Skylar Says Something That Frightened Swan,I Am Just As Crazy As You Are.  
Swan Runs Into The Red Mirrored Hallway He Created And Checking Sure That Skylar Isn't Following Him.  
Swan Was Getting Very Frightened Of Her.  
Swan Quickly Gets In The Mirror.  
He Ran In The Dark Hallway With The Entrance Of Paul's Taping Room.   
Swan Ran Into Paul's Black Taping Room To Hide From Skylar.  
A Minute Later,  
Swan Heard Footsteps From The Red Mirrored Door At The Entrance Of The Taping Room,  
Swan Sees Sam.  
Sam Says,I Have A Idea  
Swan Says,What Is It  
Sam Says,Get Skylar Pregnant And Her Aborted Babies Are Alive In Heaven And They Are With Me.  
They Want To Punish Her By Letting Her Give Birth To Them Grown  
I Mean Giving Birth To A Full Grown 14 Year Olds.   
They Will Appear In The Womb.  
Swan Says,Ok.  
Swan Sees The Girls Coming Out Behind Sam.  
They Are 18 But Angels.  
The Girls Are  
Phoenix  
Long Elbow Length Brown Hair; White Female. She Had A Clear Face And A Long Nose. She Has A Look Of Shock On Her Face Revealing Her Two Front Teeth In Thin Lips. Her Eyes And Eyebrows Are Small With Dark Blue Eyes.  
Swanana  
A White Girl With A Flawless Face And Thin Lips. She Has Shoulder Length Hair And A Serious Expression On Her Face.  
Wren  
She Looks Just Like Swanana's Face Except Her Hair Is Past Her Shoulders And She Is Smiling Showing Her Pearly White Teeth.  
Mocking Jay  
Thick Bottom Lip. Her Bangs Hang Down To Her Eyes. She Had A Sharp Chin Bone And She Appears To Be Very Content.  
Raven  
She Is Smiling. She Has Pearly White Tip, Thin Lips And Eyebrows And A Short Nose.

 

Mockingbird   
Shoulder Length Hair. She Has A Surprised Look On Her Face. She Has Small Eyes And Nose And A Thicker Bottom Lip.  
Hummingbird  
Thick Curly Hair That Hangs Just Below Her Shoulders. She Has A Small Nose And Mouth And Chin. She Has A Long Nose. She Is Appearing To Be A Shy But Content Girl.   
Dove  
Long Pointy Nose And A Thicker Bottom Lip. Her Eyes Are Large.  
Jay  
Thick Eyebrows, Round Eyes, High Cheek Bones, Pointy Nose And Chin, And A Fuller Bottom Lip.  
She Is Smiling. She Looks Satisfied.  
Condor   
Small Eyes, Mouth, Eyes, Chin, And Nose. Annoyed Expression.  
Vulture  
Bigger Eyes, Mouth, Eyes, Chin, And Nose, She Seems Happy And Has A Very Toothy Grin.  
Swan Says,Interesting Girls.  
I Guess Skylar Didn't Know You All Were Going To Be Beautiful And Alive.  
She Came Up With Excuses For Why She Aborted You Girls Like   
You Were Her Reminder Of Her Rapes,She Was Too Young  
I Don't Believe Her.  
It Sickens Me That She Aborted You When You Were Born And Could've Gave You Girls To Paul But No She Was Afraid And Cowardly To Abort You.  
There Was A Uncomfortable Silence In The Room.  
Swan Tried To Break The Awkward Silence.  
Swan Says,What Do You Girls Think Of Me?  
Phoenix Says,I Think You're The Reason Momma Was Abused As A Child.  
Swan Says,Why You Say That?  
They Turn To Swanana  
Swan Says,What Do You Say?  
Swanana Says,You Wouldn't Adopted Her.  
Swan Says,Okay. But I Was Scared.  
Swanana Says,You Were Being A Coward.  
They Turn To Wren  
Swan Says,But I Wasn't Abusing Her.  
Wren Says,Yes You Did.  
Swan Says,How?  
Wren Says,You Let Her Be Abused.  
They Turn To Mocking Jay   
Swan Says,I Let Her Be Abused You Say?  
Mockingjay Says,Yes, You Were Being Passive Aggressive.  
Swan Says,Oh.  
Mockingjay Says,You Knew What Was Going On But Did Nothing About It.  
They Turn To Raven  
Swan Says,Is That Abusive, You Say?  
Raven Says,You Showed You Didn't Love Her.  
Swan Says,How?  
Raven Says,You Did Nothing To Help Her While She Was Being Abused.  
They Turn To Mockingbird  
Swan Says,I Adopted Her Later In Life.  
Mockingbird Says,You Couldn't Have Adopted Her Earlier?  
Swan Says,Yeah.  
Mockingbird Says,Then Why Didn't You?  
They Turn To Hummingbird  
Swan Says,I Was Afraid.  
Hummingbird Says,It Wasn't Really You Who Adopted Her But Your Brother.  
Swan Says,He Raised Her Better Than I Would Have.  
Hummingbird Says,How Do You Know?  
They Turn To Dove  
Swan Says,Because I'm A Terrible Person.  
Dove Says,You Raised Our Grandmother Just Fine.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Dove Says,So What Made You Think You Couldn't Raise Another Human Being If You Just Did Just Fine?  
They Turn To Jay  
Swan Says,That's Actually A Good Point.  
Jay Says,You Didn't Become A Terrible Person Until After Our Grandmother's Death.  
Swan Says,I Know. I Felt Like A Hopeless Cause.  
Jay Says,Oh No, Don't Feel That Way.  
They Turn To Condor   
Swan Says,Why You Say That?  
Condor Says,There Is Always Hope. The Feeling You Are A Lost Cause Is A Lie From The Devil Himself.  
Swan Says,Okay. I Feel Like I Don't Deserve Love.  
Condor Says,That's A Lie, Too.  
They Turn To Vulture  
Swan Says,Would You Forgive Me? Would Your Mother Forgive Me?  
Vulture Says,Yes!  
Swan Says,Well, Thanks For Telling Me That.  
Vulture Says,No Problem.  
All The Girls Say Together,We Love You!  
Swan Says,I Love You Too. If I Am Not A Lost Cause, Your Mother Isn't Either?  
The Girls Say Together,Yes!  
Swan Says,I Am Glad She Is Not A Lost Cause. This Gives Me Hope.  
Swan Exits The Taping Room,  
Swan Sees A Nude Skylar And He Chases Her With The Swan Knife,  
Swan Disappears And Skylar Runs To A Room.


	38. The smoke and mirrors room

Skylar Slammed The Door To The Smoke And Mirrors Room, Panting.  
She Quietly Remarked To Herself While Listening To Swan's Fading Footsteps,  
Wow, That Was A Close One.  
When The Steps Finally Faded Away, Skylar Grabbed The Doorknob, Realizing That The Door Was Locked.  
She Yelled As She Frantically Tried To Open The Locked Door,  
Come On! I Gotta Get Outta Here!  
Seconds Later, The Dark Room Was Illuminated With Black Uv Lights.   
Clouds Of Red Smoke Filled The Air And She Was Surrounded By Dozens Of Swan Bird Black Mirrors Of All Large Sizes.   
Skylar Realized That She Had No Other Choice But To Walk Through The Smoky Room To Find Her Way Out.  
She Screamed As Her Voice Echoed The Entire Room,  
What Is This, Another Sick Joke?   
This Is Not Funny Swan,   
You Will Definitely Be Sued When I Get Outta Here!  
A Loud, Ominous Voice Blared,  
Skylar... Not So Fast, Young Lady.  
Skylar Paused And Immediately Recognized Swan's Voice.  
She Yelled,What Are You Doing To Me? I Did Nothing To Deserve This!  
Swan Says,Oh, Yes I Have. You Aborted Eleven Beautiful Baby Girls Who More Deserved A Chance In Life Than You.  
You Are Proud Of That, Aren't You?  
If You Met These Darlings Before You Aborted Them You Would Not Have Brutally Killed Them.  
Skylar Heard Swan's Voice Continued As One Of The Mirrors Showed A Angered Dove Looking Straight At Skylar.   
Swan Says,However,I Know You Were A Terrified, Abused Child And Thought You Were Doing The Right Thing.  
Skylar Gasped In Horror, Wondering How Swan Knew Her Relationship With Her Children.  
Swan Says,They Want To Punish You For Killing Them.  
Red Smoke Blocked Her Vision As She Tried To Flee.   
Another Mirror Showed Past Skylar Speaking To Her Daughter Dove.  
The Image On The Mirror Was A Red Tint With A Transparent Black Ghost.  
"I Hate You!" Screamed Skylar.  
"You're Just Saying That," Dove Said.  
"I Mean It!" Skylar Hollered.  
"What Have I Done To You?" Dove Asked.  
Skylar Thought For A Moment.  
"Nothing," She Replied. "Look,I Was Raped."  
Dove Gasped.  
"It Is Wrong For You To Punish An Innocent Child Because Of Her Father's Sin!" She Cried.  
"I Don't Want You To Suffer," Skylar Barked.  
"Put Me Up For Adoption. Take Me To Someone Else In The Family. Put Me In Better Foster Care, I Don't Care!" Dove Yelled. "Just Don't Kill Me!"  
"Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!" Skylar Barked Enraged.  
Present Skylar Watched In Terror, Unable To Bear That Painful Memory.  
Skylar Heard Swan.  
Swan Says,It Only Gets Worse From Here.  
She Heard Swan's Voice Announced It As The Image Changed To  
The Image On The Mirror Was A Black Tiny With Tiny Ghosts Of All Eleven Girls That Were A Transparent Red Color.  
"Stop Scaring Me," Dove Whined.  
"I Don't Care! I Will Kill Every One Of Your Sisters One Thousand Times If I Have To To Keep Y'all Out Of My Life!" Skylar Screamed.  
Present Skylar Gasped Again At The Image On The Mirror.  
Skylar Screamed As More Smoke Shot At Her,  
No! I Never Said That! You're A Sicko Swan!  
Swan Says,Sssssuuuuurrrrreeeee You Didn't....  
The Next Mirror Had A Purple Tint With A Green Glow To It.  
Skylar Was Resting, Smiling With A Giant Grin On Her Face Like She Hadn't Committed A Crime Against Humanity.   
Unknown To Her, Her Children's Ghosts Were Above Her, Plotting Revenge.  
"We Can't Let Her Get Away With This Y'all," Dove Said.  
"Yeah!" Her Sisters Replied.  
"We've Got To Plot Revenge!" Dove Said.  
"Yeah!" Her Sisters Replied.  
"We're Going To Make Her Regret This," Dove Said.  
"Yeah!" Her Sisters Replied.  
"Ideas, Anyone? Yes, Condor?" Dove Asked.  
"Our Grandmother Is In Heaven. Let's Go Ask Her!" Condor Said.  
"Okay, All In Favor, Say, Aye!" Dove Commanded.  
"Aye!" All The Girls Said.  
"Our Grandmother Is Wise. She Would Know How And Let Us Punish Our Selfish Mother!" Vulture Cried.  
Skylar Recalled How Happy She Was, Oblivious To The Terror She Would Experience Later On.  
Swan Says,Did You Expect That?  
Skylar Screamed.  
Skylar Yelled,I Legit Did Not!  
Swan Says,You Think What You Did Wasn't Wrong And Wasn't Punishable?  
She Heard Swan's Voice Jeered As A Mirror Showed The Beautiful Children Magically Turning Into Dead Fetuses To Truamatize Skylar.  
The Children Say With A Creepy Distorted Voice To Skylar,  
Yyyooouuu Wwwiiilll Pppaaayyy Fffooorrr Ooouuurrr Dddeeeaaattthhhsss.....  
Are We Wrong For Believing This?  
Skylar Muttered With Overwhelmed With Emotion,  
Swan... No...Not At All.  
Swan Announced,As For You,  
This Will Be Your Fate...  
You Will Be Pregnant With All Eleven Girls And All Eleven Will Be Fourteen Years Of Age.  
Within Seconds, The Mirrors Showed An Image Of Herself Pregnant.  
Skylar Looked At Her Belly, Which Were Still Her Normal Belly.   
Her Reflection Began To Gradually Inflate.   
Her Children Voices Began To Sing,  
Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Do,

I Have Another Puzzle For You,

Oompa Loompa Doompadee,

If You Are Wise You'll Listen To Me,

Pregnancy's Fine When It's Once In A While And Abortions Help Every Time,

It Stops You From Being In Danger And It Brightens Your Smile,

But It's Repulsive, Revolting, And Wrong,

Aborting And Aborting All Day Long!

The Way A Selfish Mother Does...  
Skylar's Image In The Mirror Now Quadrupled In Size, With Her Clothes Tearing Apart.  
Skylar Screamed As She Began To Punch The Mirror,  
Shut Up! Shut Up!  
The Children Began To Sing Louder,  
"Oompa Loompa Doompa Dee Da,

Given Good Manners, You Will Go Far,

You Will Live In Happiness Too,

Like The Oompa Loompa Dooompa Dee Doo!"  
As She Punched The Now Distorted Mirror, The Other Mirrors Showed Herself At The Verge Of Exploding.   
Moments Later, Skylar's Reflection Exploded, With Red Fluid Bursting All Over The Image Now Showing A Blood Covered Angered Dove With Black Contacts,  
Creepliy Looking At Skylar.  
Dove Begins To Choke Her And Evilly Says In A Swan Like Voice,  
You Brought This Upon Yourself.  
Skylar Shouted While Punching The Mirror Even Harder,  
Noooo!  
Her Knuckles Began To Bleed.  
She Eyed A Red Dot On Top Of One Of The Mirrors.   
Skylar Rushed Towards It And Struck It With All Of Her Might With A Furious Cry.   
Sparks Flew From The Smashed Button And The Room Fell Dark


	39. Aftermath of the smoke and mirrors room

The Silent Room Quickly Lit Up, With All Of The Regular Colored Lights On And The Smoke Completely Gone.   
Skylar Laid On The Ground, Panting Furiously With The Mirrors Only Showing Her Own Reflection.  
Skylar Sees Swan Behind Her.  
Swan Gives Skylar A Book Called Lolita.  
Swan Says, Lolita The Book Is About A European Literary Scholar Writing His Memoir Under The Name Humbert Humbert Narrates His Life From His Paris Childhood To His Present Incarceration. Growing Up In A Wealthy Family, Humbert Meets His Childhood Sweetheart, Annabel Leigh. Annabel's Family Move Away, And She Dies Shortly After From Typhus.  
As An Adult, Humbert Develops A Paedophilic Fixation With Girls Aged 9-14, Whom He Refers To As 'Nymphets'. After A Misadventure When He Requests An Underage Girl From A Pimp, Humbert Marries An Adult Woman, Valeria, To Allay Suspicion. His Marriage With Valeria Dissolves After She Admits To Having An Affair. After Another Visit To A Psychiatric Ward After A Mental Breakdown, He Moves To America To Write.  
Humbert Fantasizes About Meeting And Eventually Molesting The 12-Year-Old Daughter Of An Impoverished Family, The Mccoos, From Whom He Agrees To Rent An Apartment In The Small New England Town Of Ramsdale. Upon His Arrival In Ramsdale, However, He Discovers That Their House Has Burned Down. A Landlady Named Charlotte Haze Offers To Accommodate Him Instead, And Humbert Visits Her Residence Out Of Politeness. Initially Planning To Decline The Widowed Charlotte's Offer, Humbert Agrees To Rent When He Sees Her 12-Year-Old Daughter, Dolores. He Quickly Becomes Infatuated With Dolores, In Part Because Of Her Resemblance To Annabel, And Privately Nicknames Her "Lolita". Humbert Starts A Diary In Which He Records His Obsessive And Sexual Thoughts About Dolores, And Also Hateful Comments Towards Charlotte, Who He Sees As Standing Between Him And Her Daughter. Charlotte And Dolores Argue Intensely And Often, And Humbert Finds Himself Growing Closer To Dolores. One Day, When Left Alone With Her, Humbert Has Her Sit On His Lap And Secretly Ejaculates In His Pants.  
Charlotte Drives Dolores To Camp, Where She Will Be Staying For Three Weeks, And Leaves Humbert A Letter In Which She Confesses That She Has Fallen In Love With Him And Tells Him That If He Does Not Love Her Back He Must Move Out. To Continue Living Near Dolores, Humbert Returns Charlotte's Adorations And The Two Are Soon Married. After Charlotte Voices Her Plan To Send Dolores To A Boarding School When She Returns From Camp, Humbert Contemplates Murdering Her To Remain Close To Dolores, But Stops Before Carrying It Out. A Few Days Later, Charlotte Finds And Reads His Diary And Furiously Confronts Him, Telling Him He Will Never See Dolores Again. Charlotte Runs Out Of The House With The Letters That She Had Just Written, But Is Killed By A Passing Car Before She Can Mail Them. Humbert Recovers The Letters From The Scene Before They Can Be Read By Anyone Else, And Convinces Charlotte's Friends And Neighbors That He Is Dolores's Biological Father From A Previous Affair.  
Humbert Retrieves Dolores From Camp, Lying That Charlotte Has Been Hospitalized, And Takes Her To A Hotel, Where He Plans To Use A Sleeping Pill On Dolores And Rape Her While She Is Unconscious. As He Waits For The Pill To Take Effect, He Wanders Through The Hotel And Meets A Playwright Named Clare Quilty Who Inquires About Dolores. Humbert Excuses Himself From The Conversation And Returns To The Hotel Room. There, He Finds That The Sedative Was Too Mild After Seeing Dolores Drifting In And Out Of Sleep. He Dares Not Touch Her That Night, But In The Morning She Initiates Sex With Him. On Their Way To The Fake Hospital At Which Humbert Claimed Charlottle Is Recovering, He Suddenly Tells Dolores That Her Mother Is Dead.  
Humbert And Dolores Begin Travelling Across The Country, Driving All Day And Staying In Motels. To Keep Dolores From Going To The Police Or Running Away, Humbert Threatens Her With The Prospect Of Her Becoming Ward Of The State And Losing All Her Clothes And Belongings. He Also Manipulates And Bribes Her With Food, Money, And Permission To Attend Events In Return For Sexual Favors. Paranoid And Jealous, Humbert Controls Dolores' Movements Carefully And Forbids Her From Associating With Other Children. After A Year Of Touring The United States, Humbert Takes Dolores To Settle In Beardsley, Another New England Town, And Enrolls Her In A Girls' School At The Start Of The School Year. In The Winter, Humbert Reluctantly Grants Dolores Permission To Join The School Play, Which, Unknown To Him, Was Written By Quilty. After An Argument Just Before Opening Night, Humbert And Dolores Again Abandon New England And Drive West.  
Humbert Becomes Suspicious That A Driver Is Following Them, And Begins Noticing Signs Of Dolores Contacting Somebody By Phone. Dolores Falls Ill And Must Convalesce In A Hospital, While Humbert Stays In A Nearby Motel. The Hospital Staff Tells Humbert In The Morning That Her Uncle Checked Her Out. Embarking On A Frantic Search To Find Dolores And Her Abductor, He Retraces His Steps To Every Hotel That They'd Been To On Their Way From Beardsley, But Fails To Track Their Pursuer.  
Two Years Later, Humbert Receives A Letter From Dolores, Now 17, Telling Him That She Is Married, Pregnant, And In Desperate Need Of Money. Humbert Tracks Down The Address And Finds Dolores And Her Husband, Dick Schiller, An Engineer. Humbert Promises To Give Her Money In Exchange For The Name Of The Man Who Abducted Her. She Reveals That Clare Quilty Checked Her Out Of The Hospital And Tried To Make Her Star In One Of His Pornographic Films; But Expelled Her Upon Refusal. Quilty, An Old Friend Of Charlotte's, Had Previously Met With Dolores At Camp And Made The Same Offer. Humbert Realizes That He Still Loves Dolores And Repeatedly Asks Her To Leave Dick And Go With Him, Which She Refuses. He Gives Her $4,000 And Leaves. Planning To Kill Quilty, Humbert Tracks Him Down To His Mansion. Arriving To Find The Front Door Unlocked And Quilty Under The Influence Of Drugs, Humbert Reveals His Identity And Then Shoots Quilty Dead. Finally Feeling Regret For Depriving Dolores Of Her Childhood, Humbert Allows Himself To Be Captured. While Awaiting Trial For The Murder Of Quilty, Humbert Writes His Memoir And Later Dies Of Coronary Thrombosis After Completing The Manuscript. A Few Months Later, Dolores Dies Giving Birth To A Stillborn Girl.  
Then After When I Read The Novel  
It's Like I'm Humbert And Your Mother And You Were Like Lolita   
Why Do I Think That Is Because   
I Was So Infatuated With You.  
The Book Was Like Very Dark And Heavy On The Subject Matter Of Pedophila   
It Was It Revealed His Sexual Interests In Young Girls.  
Skylar Says About The Book, So It Is About Pedophilia, Eh?  
Swan Says,Yes.  
Skylar Says,Is That Something You've Struggled With?  
Swan Says,Your Mother And I Used To Read It Together Then Recreating The Detailed Sex Scenes Of The Book For Fun.  
Skylar Says, I Take That As A Yes, Pervert.  
Swan Says,Hey, Do Not Use My Past Experiences And Actions To Judge Who I Am Now.  
I Have Changed A Lot, And I Mean A Lot And I Continue To Improve Myself.  
In The Eerily Silent Smoke And Mirrors Room,Skylar Still Laid On The Ground, Visibly Shaking In Terror And Sweating.   
She Struggled To Rid Of The Horrid Sights Swan Presented Her Moments Ago.   
Skylar Then Remembered Dove And The Girls.  
Skylar Began To Feel Deep Genuine Regret That She Aborted Them And She Cried For Them.  
She Now Wants Them Back.  
Skylar Felt Swan Was Right.   
Skylar Looked At Her Bloody And Bruised Hands And Swan Pulled Out Several Glass Chards That Were Lodged In Her Skin.  
Swan Smiles At Her,  
Swan Helped Her Up.  
Swan And Skylar Leave The Smoke And Mirrors Room.


	40. Skylar's trouble with swan

A Few Moments Later After The Smoke And Mirrors Room,  
Skylar Was In A Hurry.   
Not Stopping To Look Where She Was Going, She Bolted Through The Red Mirrored Door Of The Taping Room, The Cry Of "Swan!" On Her Lips.   
Small Wonder Then, That She Lost Time By Almost Falling Over The Form Of Paul In His Chair.  
Skylar Cried,I'm Sorry Paul.  
As She Looked Around The Room, In The Vain Hope That She Might See Swan.   
Skylar Says,I Was Looking For Swan, Have You Seen Him?  
Paul Frowned That His Facial Expressions Reminded Skylar Of The Taping Room Scene From Phantom Of The Paradise.  
Paul Made Those Same Facial Expressions From The Film Scene.  
Paul Thought Surely Skylar Knew Better Than To Rush Into The Taping Room By This Point.   
Anything Could Have Been Happening!   
A Mere Half Hour Ago, A Tape Was Playing Then It Would Have Been Destroyed By Skylar.  
Paul Replied With A Rich Sarcasm,  
So I Was Hearing You Skylar, None Of Us Are Deaf In Here.  
Skylar Began To Wonder If Her Cheeks Were Aflame, As She Held Herself Still With Effort.   
Paul Continued On,Unfortunately, I Have Not Seen Swan All Day.   
I'm Afraid You Shall Have To Look Elsewhere And Kindly, Walk!  
Paul Threw His Satin Red Gloved Hands Up In Frustration As Skylar Bolted Out Again, Calling An Apology As She Went.  
Skylar Says,I'm Sorry, I'm In A Hurry...  
With A Grimace Of Distaste,Paul Returned To Watching The Tape, Attempting To Drown Out The Echoing Calls For Swan As He Did So.   
Paul Thought Idiotic Younglings Were Not His Responsibility, And He Was Most Relieved About That Fact. Doubly So On Occasions Like This Where The Hyperactive Teen Just Wouldn't Stop To Listen.   
The Crash, When It Came, Would Be Catastrophic.   
There Was No Way He Wanted To Be Anywhere Near When She Landed.   
Paul Made A Mental Note To Go Nowhere Near Skylar For The Rest Of The Day.  
Meanwhile Skylar Rushed Towards The Office, Hoping That She Might Find Swan There.   
But As She Burst In, A Voice Raised To Call Out His Name, He Realised That The Only Person Inside Was A Scowling Jeannette.   
She Was On The Telephone, And Waved Skylar Off With A Sharp Flick Of Her Hand.   
Realizing Her Mistake,Skylar Shut The Door Behind Her,  
Being Careful To Avoid Making Another Sound, Shivering In Dismay As She Heard Jeannette Apologizing For The Noise.   
It Was So Easy To Forget That The Building She Now Called Her Home Was Also A Business.  
A Flush Of Embarrassment Arose In Her Belly.   
There Was No Way That She Could Avoid Being Told Off About That Misdemeanour.   
It Sometimes Seemed To Skylar That She Couldn't Do Anything Right.   
Some Weeks She Seemed To Be Told Off Every Day.   
This Scared Her.   
She Thought What If Swan Decided She Just Wasn't Worth The Trouble?   
She Was Looking Down At The Ground, Her Blood Froze.   
There At Her Feet Was A Puddle Of Muddy Water.   
As She Looked Along The Swan Bird Themed Corridor She Had Just Dashed Through, Skylar Noted That Clumps Of Mud Were Interspersed By Mini-Rivulets That Must Surely Lead One Through The Maze Of Corridors That She Had Darted Along In Her Eagerness To Find Swan.  
With A Sigh Of Despondency, Skylar Sank Down On Her Haunches And Buried Her Head In Her Knees.   
Skylar Felt She Was Right.   
She Couldn't Get Anything Right!   
Skylar Bit Her Lip In An Effort To Stem The Threatening Tears, As She Sank To The Ground.   
Life Had Seemed So Great A Mere Half Hour Ago.   
Skylar Felt That It Wouldn't Be Right For Swan To Spend The Day On His Own.   
Skylar Got The News That Swan Will Stay Than Work At Christmas.  
That News Had Sent Skylar's Spirits Soaring.   
Swan With Them For Christmas?   
She Had Been Dreaming About That Possibility Ever Since Skylar And Paul,Jeannette Had Moved Into The Swanage A Month Ago.  
It Was November.  
Paul Had Never Considered The Idea Before, And Had Reprimanded Skylar For Suggesting It.   
Now The Suggestion Had Come From Paul Though, Making Skylar Want To Get The Details Arranged Before He Changed His Mind.  
If That Wasn't Enough, The Icarly Cast She Had Joined And Swan Had Given Her An Whole Episode About Her Character Melody Sam's Twin Sister At The End Of Their 3Rd Season Before The Holidays.   
This Congratulated Her On Being The Most Improved Cast Member In The Middle Group For This Session.   
Skylar Had Always Hoped That She Would Be Given One Of More Episodes, But There Were Always Others Who Were Better Than She Was.   
Skylar Had Grown Used To Dealing With Disappointment, As Each Term Passed Without Her Gaining One Of Those Episodes That She Can Steal The Cast's Screen Time.   
Then She Had Been Given One.   
The Smile Of Joy Had Threatened To Split Skylar's Face In Two.   
She Had To Share This News With Swan. And Then She Had Spoiled It All. She Had Rushed To The Swanage Slamming The Gate Behind Her So Fast It Had Jumped Off The Latch Again.   
The Door, She Now Realised, She Hadn't Stopped To Close, Had Swung Open, Letting Cold Rain Water Blow Into The Entrance Hall.   
In Her Hurry, Neither Of These Facts Had Imposed Upon Her Awareness, But Now, Icy Gloved Fingers Of Dread Were Starting To Make Their Way Across Her Previously Warm Back.  
Then, As If To Back Up Her Dread, An Almost Painful Grip Took Hold Of Her Shoulder, Pulling Her Up To Standing.   
Skylar Looked Up Into Swan's Face.   
She Noticed Swan Wore Much Red And Black.  
He Wore A Satin Black Dress Shirt With Red Satin Ascot,  
Bright Red Satin Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor Covering His Short Heel Black Shoes,Red And Black Swan Patterned Waistcoat Vest With Lapels,Black Satin Gloves,Satin Black Frockcoat With Red Trims On Around The Cuffs And Neck,Frockcoat Lapels Like Willy Wonka's Frockcoat Style.  
Swan Had On Aviator Clear Lenses Glasses He Always Wore When He Spended Time With Skylar Than The Colored Tinted Lenses Aviator Ones He Wore Out In Public.  
Skylar Can See His Eyes More Clearly.  
She Noticed An Incandescent Rage Filled Swan's Eyes That Skylar Usually Associated With Compassion.   
There Was Nothing Soft Or Caring About Them Now.   
Merely A Cold, Hard Fury That Seemed To Paint The Usual Sky Blue Colour With Hues Of Red.  
The Fuming Swan Gestured To The Corridor, Pulling Skylar's Eyes Towards It Again.   
Now She Knew That The Mess Was There, She Took The Results Of Her Mad Dash In With Greater Detail.   
The Mud Was Splattered All Over The Floor; The Puddles Of Water That Must Have Streamed Off Her Jacket As She Ran Through The Building, Spreading Until The Corridor Was More Like A Stream Than A Place For People To Walk;   
In Short, The Destruction She Had Left In Her Wake, As She Dashed So Heedlessly Through The Building.  
Swan Screamed At Skylar,I Did Not Create This House For You To Destroy It!  
The Ice In Those Tones Tore Holes In Skylar's Remaining Composure, And Her Face Crumpled As She Tried To Avoid Giving In To The Threatening Tears.   
Swallowing Noisily,Skylar Returned Her Attention To Swan.  
Skylar Says,I'm Deeply Sorry, Don't You Just Hate Me?  
The Startling Question Rocketed Swan Out Of His All Consuming Anger.   
Swan's Gloved Hand Gentled On Skylar's Shoulder.   
Swan's Plump Youthful Face Softened.   
The Eyes On Swan's Aviator Clear Lenses Glasses Grew Warmer.  
Swan Scolded,No, I Don't Hate You.  
Swan Pointed Out In Tones That Lacked The Cold Fury Of His Previous Pronouncement.  
Skylar Wasn't Having Any Of It At This Moment.   
Skylar Says,Why Are You Mad At Me?  
Swan Sighed.   
He Reminded Skylar, A Slight Warning Present In His Tones Once More,  
Anger Doesn't Equate Hate.  
Skylar Says,I Grew Up Thinking It Was. Can You Convince It's Not?  
Swan Says,Surely I Can.  
I Also Came Across Paul Who Told Me That You Screamed Into The Taping Room,Nearly Fell Over Him, And Then Disappeared Again, Still Traveling At High Speeds, I Assume, From His Report About Your Demands Regarding My Location, In Your Eagerness To Find Me.  
Why Was It So Urgent To Find Me, You Had To Create Chaos?  
Skylar Says,I Guess I Can Admit I Was Overreacting.  
Swan Says,Skylar... I Understand Why You Were Acting The Way You Did.  
Swan Noticed Skylar Who Had Been Withering Inside At The Way Swan Was Laying The Results Of His Thoughtlessness In Front Of Her, Suddenly Found Herself Looking Up At Swan In Confusion.   
No Matter What Swan Had Said, She Was Sure That This Confrontation Was Going To Lead To Him Punishing Her.  
Swan Noticed Given How Poorly She Was Behaving,  
Skylar Knew This, Like She Knew That The Sky Was Blue.   
To Have Swan Tell Her That He Cared About Skylar Too Much To Let Her Continue On The Way She Had Been, Caused Her To Gasp In Shock.

Swan Asked While His Lips Quirking Up In Amusement,  
Why Were You Running In The House And Tracking Mud All Around Like A Little Girl?  
Skylar Explained,I Wasn't Allowed To Be A Kid As A Kid. I Was Expected To Be Still And Shut Up In One Spot 24/7.  
Swan Paused As He Digested This Logic.   
Swan Says,Well, I Let You Do That, Didn't I?  
Skylar Says,Yes, I'm Scared Of Letting Go Of My Newfound Freedom.  
Swan Says,You Know What? I Want You To Have Fun, But You Should Learn Mannerisms And Etiquette.  
Swan Says,Okay. Hey,  
In The Meantime, Why Don't You Tell Me What Has Got You So Worked Up? I Know You Wanted To See Me Desperately About Half An Hour Ago, So What Happened?  
Tell Me. I Want To Know.  
This Was All It Took For Skylar's Spirits To Bound Up To The Ceiling Again, And Within Minutes She Was Talking Nineteen To The Dozen, In An Attempt To Bring Swan Up To Date With Her Exciting Afternoon.  
Skylar Says Excitedly,I Tracked Mud Up Through The House To Make A Slip N Slide, A Homemade One That Is. It Was So Fun, But Paul Said It Can Cause Injury. Cause Injury? What Does He Mean By That? He Told Me Slip N Slides Are For Outside Use And So I Should Rip Up The Grass And Spray The Bare Ground With A Hose. Yippee! It Was So Exciting! I Didn't Get Hurt! Hahahah. So Hurray!  
Swan Smiled As He Listened To The Excited Chatter Of Skylar.  
Hopefully The Afternoon Had Been Rescued, Despite The Long And Tiring Job That Now Awaited Skylar Once She Had Finished Her Explanation.   
Then Swan Could Return To The Jobs He Had Been Attending To, When The Plummeting Temperature Had Called His Attention Elsewhere.  
Skylar Frowns And Says Something Disrespectful About Dove And The Girls That Made Him Begin To Get Mad Again,  
Dove And The Girls Are Stupid If They Wanted To Punish Me.  
Swan Screamed At Skylar,How Would You Feel If You Knew Your Own Mother Murdered You?!  
Skylar Began To Cry As Swan Yelled At Her.  
Skylar Says A Suggestion,Maybe They Don't Understand I Had Good Intentions.  
The Suggestion, Jarring Swan Out Of His Anger Again, Had Almost Made Swan Weep.   
Swan Thought Didn't Skylar Realize How Important Her Presence Was To Swan Yet? Anyone Could Make A Mistake.   
In Fact, Everyone Needed To. It Was How People Grew.   
Swan Would Have Been Concerned If Skylar Hadn't Made Mistakes Occasionally.  
Swan Says With A Calm Voice,Maybe You Thought You Were Doing The Right Thing. Sometimes When You Feel Like You're Doing Good You're Actually Screwing Things Up.  
Skylar Says,How Was I Wrong?  
Swan Says,There Were Many More Even Better Options.  
Skylar Announced,There's Nothing I Can Do About That Now, It's Way Past. All I Can Do Now Is Learn From My Mistakes. Oh, By The Way, Would You Like To Spend Christmas With Me?  
Swan Says About Her News,Yeah, Sure Thing. That's Nice To Hear.  
Then, Having Heard Skylar's Momentous News, And He Accepted The Invitation To Spend Christmas With Her With A Stifled Grimace Of Distaste,  
Swan Thought She Would Be Devastated If He Didn't Accept The Invitation, And Would Never Believe That Swan Forgave Her.  
Swan Tooked Out The Cleaning Supplies That Skylar Would Need To Repair The Mess She Had Made.   
Swan Thought Sometimes Having A Granddaughter Was A Distraction, But Most Of The Time It Was A Joy.  
Skylar Grimaced As She Laid Down Damp Towels In The Long Hallways.  
"It's Not As Fun Cleaning It Up, Eh?" Swan Asked, Smiling.  
Skylar Used Her Feet To Wipe Up The Mess, Then Carrying The Muddy Towels To The Laundry Room And Using Dry Towels To Clean Up The Floor.   
"Yuck, Heck No," Skylar Replied.  
She Swept The Floor And Mopped It.  
"You're Not Done!" Swan Exclaimed As She Sat Done In A Chair And Sighed. "You Still Have To Polish The Floor!"   
Groaning And Mumbling To Herself, She Did Just That.  
"You're Not Done!" Cried Swan. "Now Dust The Ceiling!  
Now Dust The Walls!  
Now Sweep And Mop The Floor Again! Wipe Off The Walls And Ceiling! Wow! This Looks Amazing!"   
Skylar Smiled.   
"Thanks," She Said, Proud Of Her Accomplishment.  
"Look, You Can Clean Up Your Dirty Ways, That's What I Want You To Learn. It's A Part Of Being A Decent, Responsible Citizen Of Society," Swan Said.  
"Thanks," Skylar Said, Taking The Words To Heart And Applying It To Her Already Existent Wisdom.  
She Went To Her Room.   
Swan Came In And Said, "By The Way,   
Clean Your Room For Heaven's Sake!"  
Swan Came In Skylar's Room Later, And He Was Surprised To See It In Perfect Condition!  
"Wow!" He Exclaimed. "I've Never Seen You Clean So Well!"  
"Thanks," Skylar Smiled.   
Swan Wondered How He Would Reward Her.   
He Remembered She Wanted To Hold On To Her Inner Child, So He Came Up With A Great Idea.   
"Hey, You've Heard Of Chuck E Cheeses, Right?" He Asked.  
"Yeah," Skylar Sighed.   
"Well, There's An Adult Version Called Dave And Busters, And I Was Thinking That Is A Way To Exercise Your Youthfulness. You're Still Young, You Know,"   
Swan Said.  
"Sure," Skylar Smiled.  
When They Got To The Arcade,   
Swan Asked Her What Games She Wanted To Play.   
They Walked Down The Aisle Of Games With No Luck.  
Swan Wondered If He Made A Mistake.   
Suddenly Skylar Screeched,  
Grasped His Arm, Making Him Look At What She Was Looking At.  
"Mortal Kombat!" She Squeaked.  
"You Like That Game?" Swan Asked.  
"Yes," Skylar Replied. "I Remember Playing It With A Few Of My Foster Siblings, One Of My Few Happy Childhood Memories. Would You Like To Play With Me?"   
Swan Nodded, Even Though He Never Played The Game Before.  
They Each Got A Controller With Five Buttons.   
Skylar Played With Skill, Choosing Her Moves Wisely. Swan Was Afraid, So He Just Randomly Pressed Buttons Like Crazy, Thus Beating Skylar's Character.  
"Hey!" Skylar Said, Surprised. "Beginner's Luck!"  
Swan Mentioned Dove And The Girls,  
Swan Says,You Have Nice Daughters.  
Skylar Says,I Guess You Can Say That.  
Swan Says,Sure I Can!  
Skylar Says,Yeah, I Know. I Got Word They Are Coming Here Today.  
Swan Listened To Her And Says,Doesn't That Make You Nervous?  
Skylar Added,When The Girls Get Here,   
They're Going To See I'm Just An Ordinary, Poor Little Girl With A Dark Past.  
Swan Says,Well, Golly, My Goodness, Sweetheart...  
Oh, Boo-Hoo!   
Let Me Play A Sad Song For You On The World's Smallest Violin.   
He Moves His Fingers And Violin Music Plays.  
Skylar Says,Swwwaaannn!!!  
This Is Serious!   
You Need To Be Serious, Not Joking Around.  
Swan Says,I Know.   
This Really Is The World's Smallest Violin. See?  
Swan Shows Her The Small Violin.  
Skylar Mentioned Dove,  
Dove Seemed To Be The 'Leader Of The Pack'.  
Swan Says, Oh, Boo Hoo, My Darling,  
Aww Did Somebody Call The Waaaaaah-Mbulance!  
Seriously, Why Does That Matter?   
Skylar Says,She Is Using Her Tactics And Making Her Sisters Agree With Her With No Opinions Of Their Own.  
Swan Ranted Like A Child,  
Why Do Her Sisters Have No Opinion? No Fair! No Fair! Why Is Dove The Leader? Was She Elected Or Did She Choose Herself? No Fair! No Fair!  
Skylar Says While Referencing Toy Story,  
You Are A Sad Strange Little Man.  
Sometimes I Wonder About You. Are You Mocking Me?  
Swan Says,Yes, I Am! And I Speak Fluent Movie Quotes/References As A Second Language!  
Skylar Says,That's Cool. By The Way, Speaking Of Movies...  
Something Just Occurred To Me, While Shock Treatment Has Little To Do With Rocky Horror Picture Show (Aside From A Few Of The Original Characters), It Actually Has More Then A Passing Resemblance To Phantom Of The Paradise, Even If You Don’t Count The Fact That Jessica Harper Plays The Lead In It.   
A Fan Theory Is  
If Winslow And Swan Hadn’t Died In Potp It Would’ve Made A Great Sequel: After Winslow Destroys Swan’s Film Causing Him To Age Twenty Years, Winslow And Phoenix Get Married And Move To A Small Town For A Fresh Start. Eight Years Later They Enter Into A Local Tv Game Show, But Little Do They Know That A Very Bitter Swan (Who Now Goes By The Name Of Farley Flavors) Recently Brought The Television Station. He Rigs The Show So, Once Again, Winslow Is Falsely Committed (This Time To A Mental Ward) Leaving Phoenix To Be Seduced By The Sexy Lure Of Fame Again.   
Winslow Breaks Out With The Help Of Others Who Were Screwed Over By Swan, And Then Crashes A Highly Broadcasted Ceremony Between Phoenix And “Farley” Exposing Him For Who He Really Is.  
Swan Says About The Theory,  
I Second That.  
Skylar Says,Let's State The Obvious First - Jessica Harper Stars In Both, Playing Very Similar Characters, As You'll See In A Moment... 

* Jessica Harper's Character Falls For A Geeky Guy With Glasses; Except The Villain (Farley/Swan) Wants Her Too, So He Has The Geek (Winslow/Brad) Put Away For False Causes. Winslow Was Falsely Convicted Of Possession And Sent To Sing Sing; Brad Was Wrongly Hospitalized For A Nonexistent Mental Illness. 

* Both Swan And Farley's Faces Are Obscured At First - When Swan First Appears We Only See His Gloves; When Farley First Appears, We See The Back Of His Head. Both Faces Have A 'Big Reveal' Later On In The Movie. 

* Both Swan And Farley Are Obsessed With Voyeurism, And Have A Large Wall Of Monitors On Which They Can Spy On Everyone Around Them. 

* Both Swan And Farley Are Introduced Via Narration At The Very Start Of The Film As Being At The Top Of Their Game - Swan Is A Record Industry Tycoon, Farley Is A Fast Food Tycoon. 

* Notice How Swan Song/Death Records Has Its Logos Plastered On Almost Every Little Item In The Movie. Dtv In "Shock Treatment" Has Done The Same Thing; As Pointed Out In The Dvd Commentary, Nearly Every Item In The Movie Says Either 'Dtv' Or 'Denton' On It. 

* Jessica Harper's Character Becomes An Instant Sensation By Just Singing One Song - Janet Sang "Me Of Me" On Television, Phoenix Sang "Old Souls" At The Paradise. 

* The Personality Of Both Phoenix And Janet Goes From Modest Girl Hoping To Make It Big To Celebrity Who Craves Stardom. 

* Both Phoenix And Janet Throw Their Hat Mid-Song, During "Special To Me" And "Me Of Me". 

* There Is A Scene In Both Movies In Which Jessica's Character Is Seated In Front Of A Dressing Room Mirror, While An Excited Crowd Of Fans Tries To Get Through The Door Behind Her. 

* In 'Shock Treatment', Janet Is Kept On Her Toes By Cosmo And Nation Who Literally Shovel Pills Down Her Throat. Whilst Rewriting His Cantata, Winslow Is Treated In The Exact Same Fashion By Swan, Eventually Waking Up In A Pile Of Scattered Pills. 

* Additionally, In Both Movies, Jessica Harper's Character Is Introduced To Drugs By The Person/People That Made Her Famous - Swan, And Cosmo And Nation. 

* The Big Event Of Potp, The Performance Of "Faust", Is Televised Coast To Coast. The Big Event Of St, The Premiere Of "Faith Factory", Is Also Televised Coast To Coast. 

* In Both Movies, The Geek Escapes From Captivity To Rejoin Jessica Harper's Character. 

* In Both Movies, The Villain's Big Televised Finale Is Wrecked By The Geek Who Now Vows Revenge. Winslow Kills Philbin And Attacks Swan, While Brad Crashes Through The Faith Factory Set. 

* One Of The Catchphrases Used In Potp's Promotion Was Swan's "Trust Me!" Compare That To Shock Treatment's Poster Tagline - "Trust Me, I'm A Doctor!" 

* In Both Movies, The Film's Creator And Chief Songwriter (Paul Williams/Richard O'brien) Stars As An Antagonist. 

* Swan Tries To Enlarge Phoenix's Ego By Tantalizing Her With Descriptions Of How Much The Public Loves Her; Cosmo And Nation Try To Boost Janet's Ego By Telling Her The Same. 

* Both Movies Feature A Scene In Which A Character Is Showering Before Their Big Debut Performance, And Is Rudely Interrupted By Another Character. Beef Is Attacked By Winslow In The Shower Before The Debut Of "Faust", And Sleazy Bert Nearly Opens The Curtain On Janet Before Her Television Debut. 

* 'Phantom' Involves A Rock And Roll Mogul Who Sold His Soul To The Devil; Now, Think About St's Song "Look What I Did To My Id".   
Does Anything Sound Familiar About The Line 'The Devil's Got The Rock And Roll'? 

* Death Records And Dtv Both Have A 'House Band' Who Constantly Appear Throughout The Movie - The Juicy Fruits (Also Known As The Beach Bums And The Undeads), And Oscar Drill And The Bits.   
Swan Says About The Similarities The Films Have,  
I Like All Those Speculations!   
Skylar Says,Willy Wonka Is Swan.  
Swan Says,I'm Confused?  
Skylar Says,Here's My Willy Wonka Paradise Fan Theory,  
Willy Wonka Disappears After Letting Charlie Get The Ticket And Having The Chocolate Factory To Himself.  
He Goes By The Name Of Swan.  
He Wears Patterned Waistcoats,Is A Business Man,  
Had A Contract,Have A Company Called Swan Song Named After His Fake Name Persona,Changed His Blonde Hair.  
There's More Smilarties Between The Characters  
It Was They Are Both Reclusive Characters.  
Interesting Theory Right?  
Swan Says About The Theory, I Like It.  
Skylar Says,Thanks.  
Swan Says,I Mean It, I Would Not Have Come Up With Those By Myself.  
They Hug.  
Skylar Goes To Her Room.


	41. Paul and Sam

The Next Few Minutes Later,  
Sam Sees Paul Playing The Panio Alone.  
Sam Says,Hi Paul.  
Do You Have A Note For Me?  
What Is It?  
Paul Says,  
It Said What I Think I'd Want To Say To My Daughter You Know?  
If I Ever Had You As A Daughter?  
You Know?  
Paul Says,Listen.  
Paul Sings,  
And Even Though I'm Not Around To Pick You Up The Times You're Down You Know I Think About You Each And Every Day And Though I Feel A Love For You That's Always Growing, Always New The Things I'm Quick To Feel I'm Sometimes Slow To Say And So I Lay Awake At Night And Worry, Are You Hungry, Are You Warm? For There's Nothing In This World Too Good For You  
 And Then I Turn Around And Make A List Of Things That You Can't Have I Only Hope My Good Intentions Still Show Through You Know The Ones Who Love You Expect The Most From You  
Once I Held A Perfect Baby,You Slept Soundly In My Arms  
Sam Felt Such A Great Warmth In Her Heart That Went Deep, Deep To Her Very Core At Paul's Heartfelt Singing.  
 Now A Woman Is Awakening In You And I'll Probably Be Jealous When Your First Love Comes Along. I Guess That Calls For Extra Understanding Too We'll Order Up A Cup Of Tolerance For Two You Know The Ones Who Love You Expect The Most From You  
Paul Stops Singing.  
Paul Says,Do You Like It?  
Sam Says,That Was Really Beautiful!  
Paul Says,You Know Who Wrote That?  
Sam Says,Who?  
Paul Says,Your Father Wrote That.  
Paul Points To Swan.  
They See Swan Giving A Sad Smile.  
Swan Comes In With Tears After Listening To Paul's Singing.  
Sam Has Tears Flowing Down Her Face.  
Sam Says,Ohh You Given Me Too Much To Feel  
Paul Says,Was That A Reference To Touch?  
Sam Says,Yes But Don't Ruin The Moment.  
Paul Says While Trying Not To Laugh,All Right.  
Sam Says,How My Daddy Came Up With The Song?  
Paul Says,The Song Was Based On A Note That Swan Had Asked Me To Give To You Before You Died.  
Why I Chose To Sing It To You Now Because Swan Just Never Had The Spare Time To Reveal The Note/Song To You Before You Died.  
Sam Says,Awe, That's So Sweet!  
They Turn To Swan.  
Swan Says,The Note Was Written: To My Precious Dear Daughter, I Know You Were And Continue To Be The Best Daughter A Man Could Ever Be Lucky Enough To Have. You Will Be The Best Mother, Already Are, But You Will Continue To Be. I Can't Believe You're A Grown Woman. One Day, A Man Will Take You To Be His Wife, And I'm Just Not Ready To Share My Baby Girl, But I Want What's Best For You Forever And Always. Love Sincerely, Daddy.  
Sam Says,Oh, I Cannot Express In Words How Much That Means To Me!  
Swan Says,I Cannot Express In Mere Words How Much I Have Missed You.  
Paul Says,Shall We Dance?  
Paul Begins To Sing And Play Again As He Sees Swan And Sam Waltz To The Song.  
Paul Sang A Verse,  
Once I Held A Perfect Baby, You Slept Soundly In My Arms.  
Swan And Sam Had Tears Down Their Faces As They Heard Paul's Gentle Singing.  
Swan Carefully Waltzed Sam And He Can See Her Smile While Being Careful With Her.  
Swan Says While Choking Up,  
You'll Always Be My Baby Girl.  
Sam Begins To Cry And Looks Into Swan's Eyes.  
Sam Says While Holding Sobs,  
You'll Always Be My Daddy.  
Swan Begins To Cry And Tearfully,  
I Remember A Song Called Young And Beautiful. A Line Went Would You Still Love Me If I Was No Longer Young And Beautiful? You Still Are, And Forever Will Be, And For That,  
I Am Eternally Blessed And Grateful.  
Sam Says,Daddy, I Know One Day You'll Die, But I'll Still Love You.   
Swan Says,It Doesn't Matter If I'm No Longer Young And Beautiful, I'll Still Be With You!  
They Waltz In Silence.  
Paul Sings As He Watches Them,  
And Even Though I'm Not Around To Pick You Up The Times You're Down You Know I Think About You Each And Every Day And Though I Feel A Love For You That's Always Growing, Always New The Things I'm Quick To Feel I'm Sometimes Slow To Say And So I Lay Awake At Night And Worry,  
There You Are  
The Answer To My Prayer  
And Unlikely As It Seems  
My Sweetest Dream.  
Is Finally Coming True  
My Faith In Love Restored By You  
Cause You Found Me With The Broken Hearted  
You Promised We Would Finish What Our Kiss Had Started  
You Took Me In Your Arms  
Held Me Close And Then  
Loved Me Back To Life  
You Brought Me Back To Love Again

And Here Am I  
As Breathless As A Child  
I Survived My Troubled Past  
Found Love At Last  
And Everything Feels New  
It's Magic To Be Touched By You

Cause You Showed Me Nights Of Endless Pleasure  
You Spoke To Me Of Future Love We'd Make And Treasure  
You Built My Heart A Nest  
Made It Safe And Then  
Loved Me Back To Life  
You Brought Me Back To Love Again...

You Are My Strength When I Am Weak  
You Are The Treasure That I Seek  
You Are My All In All..

When I Fall Down You Pick Me Up  
When I Am Dry You Fill My Cup  
You Are My All In All...  
Swan Looked At Sam Deeply As He Heard Paul's Singing.  
Swan Puts His Head Slowly In Sam's Chest,Sobbing.  
Sam Carefully Caress Swan's Head And Petting His Golden Locks.  
Sam Says,I Love You, Daddy.  
Swan Says,I Love You Too, Baby. You Made Me Believe In Love Like The Song Says.  
As Swan Says This Desperate Statement,  
Sam Made Swan Face Her As She Put Her Hand On Swan's Chin.  
Sam Says, If I Had A Choice In Whom I Could Choose As A Daddy, I'd Pick You Every Time!  
Swan Says,Awe, Thanks, Sweetie.  
Swan Hugged Her Tight,  
They Both Say To Each Other,  
I Love You!  
How Could We Possibly Live Without Each Other?  
Paul Stops Playing And Singing As He Heard Them.  
Paul Gets Up And Walks Over To Sam And Swan.  
Paul Teased,Aww How Cute!  
Swan Says,Hush, Paulblo.  
Paul Says,Awe, Don't You Just Love Sam? Would You Marry Her?(Just Kidding!)  
Swan's Face Was A Deep Red As Paul Said It.  
He Felt Embarrassed.  
Paul Says To Sam,I Know You Wouldn't Marry Him.  
Sam Says To Paul,How You Know?  
Paul Says To Sam,I Think You're Too Good To Be Pulling Stuff Like That.  
They Hug.  
Sam Says,I Gotta Go Now!  
Love You.  
Swan And Paul Sees Sam Disappear.  
Swan And Paul Begins To Have Fun Twin Sibling Rivialry.  
Paul Says To Swan,Who Plays Each Other Better?  
Swan Says To Paul,Seriously?!  
I Had People Come Up To Me And Say Look It's Paul Williams.  
Why Do People Think That I'm You  
Since People Never Mistake You For Me Anymore.  
Paul Says,At Least Playing You In That Film And Having A Famous Songwriter Career In The 1970'S Made Me Turn The Tables Around.  
I Stick Out A Lot More Than You!  
Paul Sings While Teasing Swan,Sweet Touch.  
You Given Me Too Much To Feel!  
Swan Says With Annoyance,Stop That.  
Paul Says,But Wwwhhhyyy??!!...  
Paul Poked Swan And Says While Trying To Annoy Swan,  
Aren't You A Hopeless Romantic?  
Swan Says,Nope, Just An Ordinary Old Hopeful Romantic.  
Paul Says While Trying Not To Laugh,  
You Are A Sad Sad,Strange Little Man  
You Have My Pity!  
Hopeful Much?  
Swan Says While Faceplamed,If Anyone Is A Hopeless Romantic It's You!  
Swan Runs Away From Paul Annoying Him.  
Paul Sits Down To Sing To Himself.  
Paul Sees Jeannette Coming Home From Work.  
Jeannette Sits Next To Him,  
Paul Looks At Her And Smiles.  
Paul Sings While Playing The Panio,  
Happy And Peppy And Bursting With Love, Dancing And Singing To Heavens Above, Jumping And Rolling Like A Little Pup, If They Knock Me Down, I'm Gonna Bounce Back Up.  
Happy And Peppy And Feeling So Swell, I'm Gonna Answer When I Hear The Bell, I'll Knock Down Defeat With Fury Ferocious Happy, Precocious And Swell.

There Are Times When You May Feel Lonely  
There Are Times When You May Feel Glum  
But Those Times Will Not Last If You Only  
Have A Buddy, A Comrade, A Chum

I'd Like To Be With You A While And Hear About The Folks  
I'd Like To Sit & See You Smile At The Same Old Jokes  
But Since You Are So Far Away I Cannot Hope To Go  
I'll Send Along This Little Token Just To Say Hello

Your Glowing Eyes, Your Smiling Face  
Your Every Move So Filled With Grace  
And When Sad Fate The Dove Make Us Part, Part, Part  
You'll Live Forever Within My Heart, Heart, Heart.  
My Heart Will Always Cherish  
That Cheerful, Happy Sound Of Your Voice.  
And My Love Will Never Perish  
For My Faithful Girl

Never Frowning, Always Smiling  
You Cannot Miss It  
Cute And Sweet And So Beguiling  
A Face You'd Love To Kiss.

Yesterday When I Was Young  
So Many Happy Songs Were Waiting To Be Sung  
So Many Wild Pleasures Lay In Store For Me  
And So Much Pain My Dazzled Eyes Refused To See  
There Are So Many Songs In Me That Won't Be Sung  
I Feel The Bitter Taste Of Tears Upon My Tongue  
The Time Has Come For Me To Pay For Yesterday  
When I Was Young

Smile, Though Your Heart Is Aching, Smile, Even Though It's Breaking When There Are Clouds In The Sky, You'll Get By If You Smile Through Your Fear And Sorrow Smile, And Maybe Tomorrow You'll See The Sun Come Shining Through For You  
Light Up Your Face With Gladness, Hide Every Trace Of Sadness Although A Tear May Be Ever So Near That's The Time You Must Keep On Trying, Smile, What's The Use Of Crying? You'll Find That Life Is Still Worthwhile If You'll Just Smile.  
That's The Time You Must Keep On Trying Smile, What's The Use Of Crying? You'll Find That Life Is Still Worthwhile If You'll Just Smile

My Time Is Your Time  
Your Time Is My Time  
There's No Time Like Our Time  
And No One Like You..

When Swan Birds Call And Evening Is Night I Hurry To My Blue Heaven A Turn To The Right, A Little White Light Will Lead You To My Blue Heaven  
You'll See A Smiling Face, A Fireplace, A Cozy Room A Little Nest That's Nestled Where The Roses Bloom Just You And Me..  
My Baby Makes Two In My Heart. We're Happy In My Blue Heaven..  
Jeannette Felt Happy Listening To Paul's Singing.

Look For The Silver Lining When E're A Cloud Appears In The Blue Remember Somewhere The Sun Is Shining And So The Right Thing To Do Is Make It Shine For You  
A Heart Full Of Joy And Gladness Will Always Banish Sadness And Strife So Always Look For The Silver Lining And Try To Find The Sunny Side Of Life

If Ever I Would Leave You It Wouldn't Be In Summer. Seeing You In Summer, I Never Would Go. Your Hair Streaked With Sun-Light, Your Lips Red As Flame, Your Face With A Luster That Puts Gold To Shame!  
But If I'd Ever Leave You, It Couldn't Be In Autumn. How I'd Leave In Autumn I Never Will Know. I've Seen How You Sparkle When Fall Nips The Air. I Know You In Autumn And I Must Be There.  
And Could I Leave You Running Merrily Through The Snow? Or On A Wintry Evening When You Catch The Fire's Glow?  
If Ever I Would Leave You, How Could It Be In Spring-Time? Knowing How In Spring I'm Bewitched By You So? Oh, No! Not In Spring-Time! Summer, Winter Or Fall! No, Never Could I Leave You At All.  
I Believe It's Wrong To Try.  
Paul Wrote The Song To Symbolize Never Departing His Dear Beloved For Mere Heart Ache That Is Nothing Compared To The Joys To Come.  
Jeannette Says About The Song,That's A Beautiful Song.  
Paul Says,Thanks.  
Jeannette Says,You Are The Best Artist.  
Paul Says,Okay; What You Want To Do Now?  
Jeannette Says, Sing More.  
Paul Says While Smiling, Ok  
I Came Up With This Song For The Icarly Special Imeet Sam's Father.  
Swan Is Still Writing It.  
Jeannette Says,I Would Love To Hear You Sing Again.  
Paul Smiles At Jeannette.  
Paul Plays The Panio Again.  
Paul Begins To Sing,  
Love Is The Warmth  
That I've Felt Deep Inside You  
Sharing The Silence Of The Dawn  
Love Is The Tenderness  
Of Lying Here Beside You  
Wondering Where The Night Has Gone

All In All I've Had A Taste  
Of The Good And The Bad  
Times Spent In Love  
Were The Best That I've Had

Love Is The Taste  
Of Your Tears On My Pillow  
Happiness Always Makes You Cry  
And When Your Tiny Back  
Is Bending Like A Willow  
Jeannette Marveled At The Truth Of The Sweet Words.

My Dreams Are Chased Across The Sky   
All In All I've Had A Taste  
Of The Good And The Bad  
Times Spent In Love  
Were The Best That I've Had

Listen, Got Into It  
Did It Up In Thunder And Light'ning  
Wide Open, Ran For The Sun  
And If It Didn't Last Forever  
Say What You Will My Friend  
In The End It Was Good  
God, It Was Good

You Are The Song  
That The World Should Be Singing  
Voices Could Rise And Fill The Air  
You Are The Happiness  
We All Might End Up Bringing  
If We Could Only Learn To Share

All In All I've Had A Taste  
Of The Good And The Bad  
Times Spent In Love  
Were The Best That I've Had  
Paul Wrote The Song To Say Love Is The Answer.  
Paul Smiles At Jeannette.  
Jeanette Says About The Song,  
That Is A Nice Song, Too.  
Paul Says,Thanks.  
Jeanette Says,Your Soothing Songs Bring Me To A Restful Slumber.  
They Both Get Up And Walk To Their Rooms To Take A Nap Together.


	42. Skylar's suicide attempt

Skylar Sees Swan At His Office.  
Skylar Says Happily,I'm So Excited To Hear You! Hey, I Got A Slip N Slide! It's Too Big To Take Inside So You Don't Have To Worry About That.  
Swan Says,That's Great!  
Skylar Says,Wanna Check It Out?  
Swan Says,Not Now Skylar I'm Busy.  
Skylar Says Accidentally Something Deeply Hurtful   
To Swan,Well, Aren't You Always Busy Trying To Distract Yourself From The Hurt?  
Skylar Wanted To Say Sorry But Sees Swan Mad At Her.  
She Sees Tears Began To Well Up In Swan's Eyes.   
Skylar Felt Stupid For Not Noticing The Hurt Swan'd Been Going Through.   
But He'd Hidden It So Well!   
Swan Turned To Her With A Pained Expression,Looking Over Her Shoulder.   
His Eyes Looked Dead.   
Swan Says,You Get The Hell Out Of Here.   
Swan Continued His Eerie Stare,Not Moving His Eyes Even After Skylar Looking At Swan's Eyes.  
Skylar Says,Where Do You Want Me To Go?   
Swan Yelled,I Don't Care Where You Go. I Don't Care You're My Grandaughter! I Don't Care That You're Nuts! I Don't Care That You're Mine!   
Get Out Of My Life! Now!  
Skylar Felt Shock And Deep Sadness For Swan As Swan Said It.  
Skylar's Mind Was A Tortured Criss-Cross Of Questions And Emotions.   
Unfortunately,It Was Much Too Scrambled To Allow Her To Think Of Anything To Say.   
Swan Took Skylar's Silence As An Affirmation Of His Fears,  
And Sat Behind His Desk,Facing Away From Her.   
He Said,Just Go...With His Soft Voice Taking A Dangerous Edge.   
Skylar Stared At Swan.   
He Straightened In His Chair.   
Swan Yelled,Just Go,Godamnit!   
While Swan Slamming His Gloved Fists Hard On The Record Desk.   
Swan Gets Up Quickly And Hits Her In The Stomach Hard,  
Skylar Noticed Swan's Dangerous Behavior Was Out Of Control.  
Skylar Crawled Away From Him.  
Skylar Was Frightened Of Him For The First Time In Her Life,   
Tears Were Running Down Her Face.  
Skylar Slowly Gets Up While Crying.  
Swan Gets Back On His Desk.  
Frightened Skylar Made Her Way Hastily To The Door And Glanced At Swan One Last Time As She Closed It Behind Her.   
Swan Was Bent Over His Desk With His Head In His Gloved Hands,His Shoulders Shaking,Swan Was Sobbing Loudly.  
Skylar Was Crying In Slience.  
Several Seconds Passed Before Swan Practically Jumped To His Feet And Rushed Towards The Door.   
Pulling It Open,He Called Out Into The Hallway.   
Swan Says,Skylar?  
The Sounds Of Swan's Voice Echoed All Around Him,   
But Resulted In No Answer.   
He Had Hoped That By Some Miracle That Skylar Would Still Be Lurking About,But She Wasn't.   
Skylar Had Taken His Anger To Her Heart.   
She Retreated In Silent Defeat And No Regrets.   
The Hallway Was Empty.  
Skylar Was Gone,Left Forever Never To Come Back.  
Swan Ran His Hand Through His Unruly Long Hair.  
Swan's Behavior Had Reaped The Exact Results That He Had Wanted Her Behave.  
He Went Back To His Office.  
Swan Took A Deep Breath While He Sat In His Office,   
His Gaze Still On The Record Desk Sadly.   
He Asked Himself,I Can't Believe Skylar Really Left.  
His Inner Voice Would Not Let This Question Remain Unanswered,Instead It Began To Shout At Him,The Words Coming About In His Conscience And Leaving Swan To Feel Much Worse Than He Already Did.   
He Said To Himself,Skylar Left Because You Scared Her To Death When You Let Her Have It.  
Swan Whispered Under His Breath,I Scared Her.  
He Said To Himself Sadly,Skylar My Sweet Skylar And I Went And Frightened Her.  
He Also Regetted Of What He Just Said And Felt Bad.   
Swan Thinks His Heart Has A Hole Waiting To Fixed And Someone To Fix It.   
He Felt Gulit Eating Him Inside.   
Swan Noticed Her Prettiest Perfect Smiles Hide The Deepest Secrets.   
Skykar's Prettiest Eyes Have Cried The Most Tears And Her Kindest Hearts Have Felt The Most Pain.  
He Tried To Moved On In Sadness In His Eyes.   
He Was In A Lot Emotional Pain So He Was Working Alone.  
Swan Sees Paul Angry At Him In His Face,  
Paul Says With Anger And Concern,I Got A Phone Call From Skylar Now!  
She Sounds Scared And Told Me That She Is Going To Kill Herself By Jumping Into The River.  
Why Would She Do That?   
Swan Says About The News,I Yelled At Her Because She Accused Me To Use Business As A Coping Mechanism.   
To Be Frank, She Was Correct, And I Shouldn't Have Yelled At Her.  
"Get On The Claw Mobile Now!" Swan Hollered. "I'll Drive!"  
They Sped Away As Fast As They Can.  
"What Bridge Again?" Swan Hollered, Panicking.   
"This One, Turn Left," Paul Ordered.  
Swan And Paul Find Skylar Downtown On The Bridge.  
Swan Parked, And They Darted To The Bridge.   
Skylar Was There. She Didn't See Or Hear Them.   
Swan Says,Don't Do It Skylar.  
Skylar Looked Extremely Downcast And Pale.   
She Shut Her Eyes As Tight As She Could.   
She Bent Her Knees And Jumped.  
Swan Sees Skylar Jumping Off The Bridge In Cold Water,  
Swan Looks At Paul.  
Swan Say To Paul,Can She Even Swim?!  
Paul Says To Swan,I'm Afraid Not.  
Swan Ran To The Edge Where She Jumped.   
"Where The Flipping Jack Wild Butter Fingers She At?" He Hollered.  
He Didn't Spend Much Time Scanning The Water. He Took Off His Shoes And Jacket And Jumped.   
"This Water Is Make Your Momma Cry Giant Elephant Tears Cold!" He Shuddered As He Hit The Water.   
"Where The Flying Pancakes Are You, Skylar?!" He Yelled, Turning Around Dramatically In The Water In Search.   
Swan Saves Her By Pulling Her Shirt And Holding Her Tight.  
Swan Says With Tears,Oh My Gosh, This Is All My Fault!  
Swan Gets Skylar On The Shore,Exhausted.  
Swan Says With Tears,Wake Up.  
Swan Gently Slapped Her Face.  
Swan Looks Up At Paul.  
Swan Says To Paul,What Should We Do?  
Paul Says,I Don't Know.  
Swan Says,Check Her Pulse.  
Paul Says,She Has One.  
Swan Says,Check Her Heart Rate.  
Paul Says,It's Irregular.  
Swan Says,How Much?  
Paul Says,One Minute It Was Forty The Next It Was Forty-Five.  
Swan Says,Good Grief That's Low!  
Paul Says,I Am Checking Her Airway. She's Not Choking.  
Swan Says,Is She Bleeding? Cut? Bruised? Did She Break Anything?  
Paul Says,No. Listen, She Could Be Drowning As We Speak. Dry Drowning Is A Thing. Check Her Breathing.  
Swan Says,I'll Use Mouth Resuscitation.  
Paul Says,This Is A Life Saving Procedure, Not Kissing.  
Swan Says,Shut Up.  
Paul Says,It's Not Working. Come On, Let's Do Chest Compressions.  
Swan Performed Cpr And When It Didn't Work On Her,  
Swan Failed Every Time.  
Swan Says,Please Stay Alive.  
Swan Kisses Skylar On The Lips To Make Her Alive Again.  
Skylar Wakes Up.  
Swan Begins To Apologize To Her As She Opened Her Eyes.  
Swan Says,She's Alive!  
Skylar Says,Yeah, I Am.  
Swan Says,I'm So Sorry.  
Skylar Says,Why You Say That?  
They Both Turn To Paul.  
Swan Says,I Shouldn't Have Yelled At You.  
Skylar Says,I Was Irritating You.   
Swan Says,But That Doesn't Make It Right, Does It?  
Skylar Says,I Guess Not.  
Paul Says,We Love You.  
Skylar Says,I Know You Do.  
Paul Says,Why Did You Jump Then? You Scared Us!  
Skylar Says,Yeah, Sorry About That. I Was Being A Coward. I Guess We All Overreacted. I'm Glad You Guys Saved Me. I Didn't Want To Die. Thanks. I Was Thinking Of The Abuse I Suffered In The Past And Wondered If Y'all Would Stop Me.  
Paul Says,Skylar, You Are Not Any Longer Being Abused. Your Past Doesn't Define You.   
We Love You Enough To Save You.  
She Smiled. Paul And Swan Smiled Because Of Her Smile. Then They Did A Group Hug And Wept.


	43. Skylar and Quinnana see swan

A Day Later,Swan Takes Skylar To The Same Funhouse Swan Took Quinnana To When She Was Younger.  
Skylar Noticed Quinnana Comes With Swan.  
Swan And Quinnana Disappears Out Of Sight.   
Then Skylar Walks To See Swan Smiling Evilly And Running To The Funhouse.  
Skylar Follows Swan Inside The Funhouse.  
Skylar Sees Recordings Of Her Abortions Like A Film On The Walls.  
Skylar Felt Angry At Seeing This.  
Skylar Says To Herself,This Is Like The Smoke And Mirrors Room.  
Then We Cut To Swan Walks In The Maze Of Mirrors While Holding The Mircophone.  
We See Skylar Running To Catch Swan And Skylar Hears Swan's Voice As The Abortion Images Stopped In The Funhouse.  
Swan Says,So..  
I See You Recieved The Free Ticket I Sent You.  
I'm Glad. I Did So Want You To Be Here.  
You See,It Doesn't Matter If You Catch Me..  
You Are Driven Mad And I've Proved My Point.  
I've Demonstrated There's No Difference Between Me And  
Everyone Else!  
All It Takes Is One Bad Day To Reduce The Sanest Man Alive To Lunacy...  
That's How Far The World Is From Where I Am...  
Just One Bad Day...  
There Was Slience.  
Swan Continued,You Had A Bad Day Once,Am I Right?!  
I Know I Am. I Can Tell.  
You Had A Bad Day And Everything Changed.  
He Looks At The Security Cameras To See Skylar,Angry In The Funhouse In The Projector Room.  
Swan Continues Saying,You Had A Bad Day And It Drove You Crazy As Everyone Else..  
Only You Won't Admit It!  
You Have To Keep Pretending That Life Makes Sense,  
That There's Some Point To This Struggling.  
God You Make Me Want To Puke!  
I Mean What Is It With You? What Made You What You Are,  
Abortion And Rape Problems,Maybe..  
Self-Harming And Depression?  
Something Much Worse Than That,I Bet.  
Something Like That I Suppose.  
Something Like That Happened To Me,You Know?  
I.. I'm Not Exactly Sure What It Was.  
Sometimes I Remember It One Way,Sometimes Another..  
If I'm Going To Have A Multiple Past,  
I Perfer It To Be Muiltiple Choice.  
But My Point...  
My Point Is I Went Crazy.  
When I Saw What A Black,Awful Joke The World Was,  
I Went Crazy As A Coot!  
Ha Ha!  
I Admit It. Why Can't You...  
I Mean You're Not Unintelligent!   
You Must See The Reality Of The Situation.  
Swan Says,Look,I'm Not The One With The Problem.  
It's The World That Seems To Have A Problem With Me.  
They Think I'm Crazy....  
But Trust Me,I'm 100 Percent There...  
I Try To Control Myself, But You Have No Idea How Hard It Is How Hard It Is To Be Me,  
I Had A Sane Mind Once. I Just Woke Up One Day And Poof It Was Gone!  
I Noticed Your Anger Is More At Yourself, Not Others.   
You Want To Put People On Your Level So You Can Feel Less Damaged,Making Me Wonder What's Become Of Yourself.  
There Was Slience.  
Swan Runs Away From The Projector Room And Ends Up At The End Of The Funhouse.  
Swan Continues Saying,You Do Not Even Understand What Is Good Or Bad Anymore. You Know Bad Things Mostly. It's Hard To Be Positive With A Negative Mind. See, I Can Be Logical!  
You See!  
Swan Yelled,Its's All A Joke!   
Everything Anybody Ever Valued Or Struggled For...  
It's All A Monsterous,Demented Gag  
So Why Can't You See The Funny Side?  
Swan Sadly Says,Why Aren't You Laughing?  
He Gives Off A Half Sad Smile At Quinnana And Quinnana Can See The Sadness In His Eyes.  
Swan Turns Off The Mic And Cried In His Hands.  
Quinnana Says,What's Wrong?  
Swan Says,Skylar Aborted Her Children And Did Not Want Them But Deep Down She Wants Them,  
But I'm Trying To Tell Her That She Might Face Her Problems Like Her Children Instead Of Running Away From Them.  
Running Away Doesn't Help.  
We Both Know This.  
I'm Trying Not To Torture Her Like I Did With You  
I Was So Furious At Her Aborting These Beautiful Girls.  
Her Children Are Punishing Her For Killing Them,  
I Honestly Don't Know What To Do,  
Running Is All She Felt Like Doing Lately.  
Quinnana Saw Swan So Sad Before But It Worried Her Greatly.  
Quinnana Says,I Think She Has A Hard Time Accepting That Fact.  
Swan Says,I Can Understand That A Lot.  
Quinnana Says,What Do You Mean By That?  
Swan Says,My Dark Past I Didn't Mention To You Or Willy Is I Sold My Soul To The Devil Explaining Why I Look Younger As I Age,My Wife Abused Me And Your Aunt Sam Which You Know Little About Her.  
It Was Just Terrible For Me And Her.  
Quinnana Says,I'm Sorry To Hear That.  
Swan Says,Can You Try To Talk To Skylar?  
Quinnana Says,Yes, I Am A Counselor, You Know.  
Swan Felt Hope As Quinnana Said It.  
Swan Hugged Her.  
Swan Says,I Love You!  
Remember When I Was In The Hospital From My Suicide After I Tortured You,  
I Remember That Months Later After It,  
Things Were Getting Better.  
We Got Along Awesome Every Day Creating Happy Memories Between Me And You.  
I Enjoyed Being With You.  
You Made Me Feel Like Skylar Could've Been Like You.  
I Truly Regret Not Getting Her But Only Too Focused On You Than Her.  
Because You Were So Special Than Her.  
You Had Good Parents But She Didn't Have Any.  
You Had A Happy Teenage Years With A Happy Positive Me.  
She Didn't Have Any But Now She Does.   
Now Better Than Never, Right?  
You Made Me Feel Happy Again But Now I Have Skylar Back In My Life.  
I Love You.  
Quinnana Blushed And Says,I Love You Too.  
I Remember When I Was A Teen. Do You? Surely!  
Swan Remembers Quinnana And Him Together.  
The Flashback Had Quinnana At Age 14 And Swan.  
Quinnana Says,123,Here I Go.  
Swan Chases Her And Quinnana Giggled,  
Quinnana Poked Swan And Says,Tag Your It!  
Swan Says,Where's My Quinny?  
Quinnana Was Picked Up By Swan And Quinnana Giggled As Swan Tickled Her,  
Quinnana And Swan Went To The Beach.  
Quinnana And Swan Was Laughing Together As They Splashed Each Other.  
Swan Picks Quinnana Up And Drops Her In The Water.  
Swan Says Happily,Here Comes The Shark.  
Swan Gets Underwater And Pulled Her Down.  
Quinnana Yelled,Stop  
Quinnana Splashed Him And They Laughed Together.  
Quinnana Says,I Love You  
Swan Says,I Love You Too.  
They Hug Together.  
The Flashback Ends As Swan Focused On Quinnana Who Was 19 Now.  
Swan Says About The Memory,Good Times, Good Times...  
Quinnana Says Happily,I Know, Right?  
Swan Says,Here's The Tickle Monster.  
Quinnana Says Playfully,Awe, Stop It Already!  
Quinnana Was Tickled And Quinnana Laughed.  
Quinnana Asked,Who Do You Like Better Me Or Skylar  
Who's Your Favorite Grandaughter?  
Swan Says,You But Skylar Is Ok  
But She Is Annoying Sometimes   
You Are Interesting And Smart.  
Why Did I Pick You Is Because I Guess I Already Said It.  
By The Way About The Smart Thing,  
I'm Not Saying She's Dumb But She Has Problems Like I Do!  
Like, For Real...  
Quinnana Says,Who Doesn't?  
Swan Says,True, True...  
Quinnana Says,You Know I Lost My Mother?  
Swan Says,Yeah, Yeah...  
Quinnana Says,It Was A Bad Experience, But I Pushed Though In The End A Better Person.  
Quinnana Noticed Swan Was Acting Drunk While Being Sleepy But Didn't Smell Any Alcohol On Him,  
Swan Lifted Up Her Skirt, Put A Penny In Her Panties And Told Her To Start The Ride,   
Quinnana Did Not Appreciate That One Bit.  
Quinnana Slapped Swan Hard To Wake Him Up.  
Quinnana Says,Wake Up Swan!  
I'm Not Skylar.  
What The Heck Are You Doing?  
Swan Says,So, The Ride Isn't Working?  
Quinnana Says,No, I'm Not A Ride, Nor Is Skylar!  
Swan Says,Oh, What About A Piggy Back Ride?  
Quinnana Blushed At Swan's Words.  
Quinnana Says,No, You're Heavier Than Me...  
Swan Says,Are You Calling Me Fat?   
Sam Wouldn't Like That.  
Quinnana Says About Sam,I Think She'd Understand That I Wasn't Implying You're Fat.   
Why Did You Bring Her Up All Of A Sudden?  
Swan Says,I Have A Drunk Memory.  
I Remembered Sam's 9Th Birthday Party At Chuck E Cheese.  
I Drank Too Much At That Party,  
I Start A Drunken Fistfight With The Robotic Animal Band And Loses.  
I Just Completely Lost It And Sam Was Pretty Embarrassed I Did That In Front Of Her.  
Everyone Just Died Laughing At Me.  
I Was A Little Embarrassed But Laughed At Myself.  
Quinnana Says While Trying To Not Laugh,You May Have A Slight Drinking Problem.  
Swan Says,I Know, Right?  
Quinnana Says,Don't Tell Me You Have Another Drunk Memory?  
Swan Says,I Sure Do.  
I Was Drunk One Time And Needed To Go To The Bathroom..  
When Finished In The Bathtub I Thought The Floor Was My Bed But It Was Fucking Freezing So I Made A Blanket Out Of Toiletpaper..  
In The Morning When Sam Came In The Bathroom,  
I Yelled At Her That She Needed To Fix The Heater.   
She Almost Died...Laughing.  
Quinnana Says,Oh, Dear.  
Swan Says,That's Not All!  
At A Beer Festival After Her Graduation,  
Sam Went To The Toilet, 20 Mins Later She Was Running Towards Me While Holding A Toilet Seat In The One Hand A Penis Dildo In The Other Hand,   
She Was Yelling That We Have To Run Because The "Fucker" Wanted To Kill Her...   
Quinnana Says,Woah, I Can't Believe She Did That...  
Swan Says,She Sure Did! That's Not All...  
Then One Time At The Bar,  
She Just Broke The Toilet Seat And 20 Minutes Later   
She Gives The Seat To The Bartender And Told Him To Fix It.  
When We Got Home,  
She Tried To Fuck My Own Tree And Got Upset Because The Tree Didn't Have A Penis.  
She Didn't Remembered Anything While She Was So Dunk And Hungover The Next Day  
She Never Wanted To Drink Again After Embarrassing Herself In Front Of Me Many Times.  
Twenty Whole Times.  
Quinnana Says,Dddaaannnggg.  
Swan Shares A Funny Story About Skylar Drunk,  
Skylar Picked Up The Habit Too.  
Quinnana Says,She Had A Story To Tell Too?  
Swan Says,Yep.  
Skylar At My Party Stepped Naked Into The Hallway From The Hot Tub After Drinking A Lot,  
With Some Other Young Teenage Boys And Got In Line For The Toilet.   
She Was A Fit Professional Dancer And All The Teen Boys In The Bathroom Line Were Little Young And A Bit Frightened,Happy Because They Saw A Nude Pretty Girl.  
They Asked If She Needed To Go First.   
Her Response Was No Please, You All Were Here First Going Inside Of Me.  
This Is Sparta!  
I Will Fuck Every One Of You If You Say You Don't Love Me!  
All The Teen Boys Look At Her Shocked And Happy.  
I Died Of Laughter When Skylar Said That.  
I Don't Think She Meant That Though.  
Quinnana Says,I Hope Not!  
Swan Says,She Came To Me One Time When She Was Really Really Drunk.  
She Drunkly Forced Me To Be Breastfed By Her,Saying Shh Dove Over And Over Again,  
She Held My Mouth Tight To Her Boob Making Me Suffocate And I Couldn't Breathe Because She Forced Me To Suck Her Boob.  
She Lost It And She Was Being Really Weird.  
She Should Stop.  
Quinnana Says,I Agree.  
Swan Says,Okay, Miss Perfect, I Think You Have A Tale To Tell.  
Quinnana Says A Funny Story When She Was Drunk,  
This Was After We Left The Zoo One Day. I Saw A Cat And Said That Is The Smallest Tiger I've Ever Seen.  
Swan Tried To Not Laugh And Says,I Was There.  
Quinnana Says,I Know.  
Swan Says Happily,The Cat Wasn't A Tiger!  
Quinnana Felt Happy Now As Swan Says It.  
Quinnana Says,Obviously.  
Swan Says,Duh!  
Quinnana Says,At Least It Had Stripes.  
Swan Says,It Didn't Have Stripes.  
Quinnana Says,Well, At Least It Was Orange.  
Swan Says,It Was A Gray Cat.  
Quinnana Says,Man, That's Hilarious.   
I Think Skylar Gets This Gets Too Freaked Out To Do Drugs, Oh My Goodness!  
Swan Stops And Smiles At Quinnana.  
They Begin To Walk Together Hand In Hand In The Funhouse.  
Meanwhile Skylar Noticed That He Wanted To Prove A Point Where The World Is Cruel And One Bad Day Can Change A Person Definitely Also Can Drive Anyone To Madness.  
Skylar Sees Quinnana And Swan Walking Towards Her.  
"Hey, I Get It, Guys," She Called. "You Want Me To Understand The World Is A Cruel, Cruel Place. You Think I Didn't Already Know That?"  
"We Know You Know," Quinnana Said.  
"Then What's The Point Of Telling Me?" Skylar Asked.  
"Just One Bad Day, Just One Bad Day," Swan Replied. "Can Drive Anyone To Madness, Not Just You. You Are Not Alone."  
"Well, Um," Skylar Said. "Thanks For Telling Me That."  
"Oh, You're Welcome," Swan And Quinnana Said.  
Skylar Smiled.  
They All Walk To The Swirly Colorful Tunnel And Stopped At The End.  
Skylar And Quinnana Are Yelling Out To Swan,  
Somebody Tell Me What's Happening Here?  
Skylar Saw Swan Saying,Doing? You're Doing What Any Sane Girl  
In Your Appalling Circumstances Would Do!  
You're Going Mad.  
He Grins Sadly At Them.  
They Noticed Swan Wore A Plum Satin Purple Knee Length Suit-Jacket And Bright Orange And Plum Purple Bird Satin Vest,Black Satin Shirt And A Hot Pink Satin Ascot,Velvet Crush Purple Plum Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor Hiding His Short Heel Shoes,Green Dress Gloves Along With A Purple Cane Along With A Purple Satin Trench Coat And Velvet Purple Crushed Hat.  
He Stands In Front Of Them.  
Swan Wore His Trenchcoat Collar Up To Hide His Face.  
It Covers Partially Of His Face From His Sides.  
Quinnana And Skylar Was Shocked And Saying,  
You...  
Oh No I... I Remember.  
Swan Evilly Smiles At Them.  
Swan Says,Oh Yes It's Me.. Remember? Ohh, I Wouldn't Do That!  
Swan Says,Remebering Everything You Know Is A Dangerous Place.   
I Find The Past Such A Worrying Anxious Place  
The Past Tense I Suppose You Call It Ahahahaha...  
Skylar Looks At Him And Quinnana.  
Swan Says,As I Was Saying,Memories Are So Treacherous.  
One Moment You're Lost In A Carnival Of Delights With  
Poignant Childhood Delights Aromas,The Flashing Neon Of  
Purberty And Depression,All That Sentmential Candy Floss.  
Skylar Says,What Is Your Point Is?  
Swan Says,My Point Is That Skylar...  
The Next,It Leads You Somehwere You Don't Want To Go...  
Swan Slowly Walks Forward Skylar Dramatically And Slowly Caresses Her Cheek.  
He Says,Somewere Dark And Cold Even Emptiness Filled The Damp  
Ambiguous Shapes Of Things You'd Hoped Forgotten.  
There Was Slience Between Swan And Skylar   
Skylar Understood What He Was Saying.  
Swan Kisses Her On The Lips Sadly.  
He Looked At Skylar While Saying,  
The World And Memories Can Be Vile,Vicious Repulsive Little Brutes.  
Like Children,I Suppose.  
Skylar Sees Her Children's Ghosts Appear Behind Swan As Swan Says Like Children I Suppose.  
Swan Gives Off A Sad Laugh And Skylar Felt Guilt.  
Her Children Fade Away From Behind Swan.  
There Was Slience.  
Swan Says,But Can We Live Without Them?  
Memeories Are What Our Reason Is Based Upon.  
If We Can't Face Them,We Deny Reason Itself!  
Althrough,Why Not?  
We Aren't Contractually Tied Down To Rationality!  
We Have To Face Reailty.  
So When You Find Yourself Locked Onto An Unpleasant Train Of  
Thought Heading For The Places In Your Past Where The  
Emotional Screaming Is Unbearable,Unforgetable...  
Remember There's Always Madness...  
Madness Is The Emergency Exit...  
You Can Just Step Outside And Close The Door On Those Dreadful Vile Painful Things That Happened...  
You Can Lock Them Away Forever.  
There Was Slience And Tension Between Swan And Skylar.  
Suddenly Dove Appeared, Looking Quite Furious.   
She Started Screaming At Skylar And Swan.  
Dove Says,What Are You Two Doing?! Trying To Forget I Ever Existed?! Ha! I Will Make That My Pleasure To Make Sure That Never Happens! Mwahahahahaha!  
Swan Says,Dove Dear.  
Dove Hollered,Shut Up!!  
Skylar Says,Dove.  
Dove Yelled,Shut Up!!  
Quinnana Barked,Dove Reese! That Is So Rude!   
You Owe Them An Apology.  
Dove Screamed,Owe Them An Apology?! What Are You, Stupid?!   
I Said Shuuut Uuuuppp!!  
Skylar Says,Don't Tell Me, You're Mad About Your Abortion?  
Dove Screamed,Wasn't Aborted! I Was Murdered! Murdered! M-U-R-D-E-R-E-D! Murdered I Tell You! Why Are You Two Not In Jail?!  
Swan Says,What We Did Was Legal.  
Dove Exclaimed,Not Illegal?! It Sure Darn As Heck Should Be!  
I Myself Would Have Thrown You Two In Jail!  
Skylar Says,Dove,We Feel Regrets About, Um, Killing You. We're Sorry, And We're Not Saying We Don't Deserve Punishment For It, But Aren't You Being Hypocritical By Trying To Kill Us For Killing You?   
Aren't You Playing God?   
Why Won't You Just Wait And See Karma Play Out Revenge Out?  
Dove Thought About That Deeply For A Few, Then Sighed Heavily.  
Dove Says Calmly,I Guess You Are Right.  
Quinnana Says,Thank You For Stopping Screaming.  
Swan Says,I Second That.  
Skylar Says,I Third That,May We Leave In Peace?  
Dove Says,Yeah.  
Skylar Says,I Feel Like You Need To Be More Understanding,What We Did Was Wrong, But Our Intentions Were Good. I Feel Like You Would Be Better Off With My Mother Than Me Because I Was Raised In An Abusive Foster Home.  
They Turned To Leave And Heard Dove Scream Maniacally As They Walked Away.  
Dove Says,I Cannot Wait To See Karma Play Your Revenge Out! Mwahahahahahahah!  
Quinnana, Swan, And Skylar Rolled Their Eyes.  
Swan Whispered So Dove Wouldn't Hear,  
All She's Done Was Scream At Us,She's Not Done Anything Yet.  
Skylar Says,Swan You Mean Yet?  
Quinnana Says,Yet Is The Scary Key Term.  
After They Exit The Funhouse And Goes To The Swanage.  
Quinnana And Skylar Go Together To The Pool Backyard To Relax.  
They Sat In The Chairs Under The Umbrellas As It Was A Really Sunny Day.   
Skylar Said, "It's Really Sunny. It's So Beautiful, Too. Man, Look At That Sunset, Look At It! All Purple, Pink, Blue, Red, And Orange! Man, I Would Be Happy To Go On A Road Trip, Riding Into The Sun! Doesn't That Sound Fun, Quinnana? Quinnana?"  
She Looked Over And Was Shocked And Confused To See Quinnana's Chin Tremble And Trickles Of Tears Running From Her Eyes.  
"Quinnana! What's Wrong? Why Are You Crying? Is It Something I Said? Is It Something Someone Else Did? Oh, Tell Me Who It Is So I Can Beat Them Up!" Skylar Exclaimed, Balling Her Fists And Thrusting Them In The Air.  
Quinnana Did A Half-Hearted Laugh.  
"Noyone Needs Beating Up, I Promise," She Said.  
"Aw, Man!" Skylar Said Disappointingly, Putting Down Her Fists And Unballing Them. "Then What Is It? Was It Me?"  
"No, It Was Noyone," Quinnana Replied. "I Was Thinking About My Mom. How She Was Peacefully Riding Into The Sunset, But Little Did She Know That Was The Last Evening Of Her Life. Sorry I Brought Her Up. I Feel So Bad."  
"No Need To Feel Bad! Hey, I Still Miss My Mom, And It's Been, I Don't Know, Ten Plus Years," Skylar Said.  
Quinnana Smiled Weakly.  
"I Think I Will Never Get Over Her," She Said.  
"Hey, I Know It's Hard To Tell Right Now, But I Can Tell You From Personal Experience It Does Get Better, It Does! You Never Quite Get Over A Loss, It's Just Not Something You Get Over, But Life Will Get Easier To Live Without Your Loss," Skylar Said.  
"Thanks," Quinnana Said. "For Someone Who's Been Through So Much Crap, You're So Kind."  
"Thanks," Skylar Said. "You Too."  
"How Did You Cope With All That Stuff?" Quinnana Asked.  
"I Had A Lot Of Friends I Would Hang Out With. We Had So Much Fun, I Never Wanted To Leave Them And Go Back To My Home. I Would Read And Occasionally Write And Compose Songs To Manage My Anger. Thinking About Momma Helped Too. She Was The Reason I Made It This Far In Life. When She Died, Her Legacy In Life Helped Me. She Was Kind And Humble Despite Her Circumstances. She Was A Far Better Person Than I Am. I Still Love Her Even Though She Died When I Was Very Young. Oh, And Speaking Of Fun, Let's Play In The Pool!" Skylar Replied.  
They Both Went On The Slide And Slid In The Pool.  
"Yippee!"  
"Hey, Skylar," Quinnana Yelled. "What Are Swan's Pool Rules?"  
"I Dunno," Skylar Said. "He Doesn't Seem To Care As Long As You Don't Go Potty In The Water And Splash The Water Out."  
"Great!" Quinnana Said.  
They Did Swim Races. Skylar Barely Knew How To Swim. All She Could Do Was A Doggy Paddle.  
Quinnana Swam Like An Olympic Champion.  
"No Fair!" Skylar Cried, Laughing. "I Can Only Go Two-Four Feet Before You're Already At The Other Side And Back!"  
"I'll Go Easy On You This Time," Quinnana Said.   
Skylar Felt Happy And Doggy Paddled As Hard As She Could. When She Got To The Other Side, She Exclaimed, "I Made It, Yes!"  
She Turned Around And Saw Quinnana Never Moved! They Burst Out Laughing.  
"I Wanna Play Another Game," Skylar Said.  
"Okay, What Is It?" Quinnana Asked.  
"Close Your Eyes," Skylar Said, And Quinnana Did.  
Quinnana Opened Her Eyes, And Skylar Wasn't There!  
"Skylar! Where Are You?" She Asked.   
She Turned Around 360, No Skylar.   
Quinnana Thought, "I Bet She's Trying To Scare. Maybe She's Hiding Around The Water Fall."   
She Walked To The Water Fall.   
She Got Under It, And Suddenly Felt Something Grab Her Leg.   
She Screamed, Thrashing And Kicking.   
She Was Splashing Water Out Of The Pool Getting The Floors All Wet.  
Suddenly, A Laughing Skylar Surfaced.  
"Good Grief! Were You Trying To Give Me A Heart Attack?! And Why Is It Warm In This Spot?" Quinnana Cried.  
"You Peed!" Cried Skylar. "Oh, You Broke Both Pool Rules! Swan Is Going To Be So Mad!"


	44. Swan and Willy dream

Meanwhile Swan Slept On The Couch To Nap.  
Swan And Paul Both Had A Day Dream About Willy.  
Swan Saw Paul With Him,They Both Knew Twins Share Dreams And Can Appear In Each Other Dreams.  
They Sees Willy Having Swan's Long Golden Hair Bang Hairstyle And Glasses On.  
Willy Revealed Himself To Swan And Paul.  
Swan Sees Willy's Hair Changed To Not Curly Into Looking Like John Denver With Long Hair.  
Willy Was Trying To Be Like Swan With The Hair.  
Willy Looked Much Different And Looked Similar To Swan And Paul.   
Willy Says To Them About Looking Like Them,  
Hey, You're Dressed Like Me!  
Swan Says,No, For Once, You're Dressed Like Us.  
Willy Says,How Cool Is That?  
Swan Says,It's Cool.  
They Turn To Paul,  
Willy Says To Paul,You're Dressed Like Swan.   
Paul Says To Willy,I'm His Brother.  
Willy Says,Y'all Look So Much Alike!  
Paul Says,That's Because We're Identical Twins!  
They Turn To Swan.  
Swan Says,What You Been Up To?  
Willy Says,Oh, Same Old Same Old. You?  
Swan Says,Same.  
Willy Says,What About You, Paul?  
Paul Says,You Know, Writing New Songs And Such.  
Swan Says,Cool, Would You Like To Share?  
Paul Writes Drift Away Fast On The Spot.  
Paul Says About The Song He Just Wrote In Swan's Dream,  
This Is Written For All Three Of Us.  
Swan And Willy Say To Paul,  
We Will Sing It Together.  
Paul Sees Swan And Willy Sing Together,  
Day After Day I'm More Confused  
Yet I Look For The Light Through The Pourin' Rain  
You Know That's A Game That I Hate To Lose  
And I'm Feelin' The Strain  
Ain't It A Shame?

Oh, Gimme The Beat, Boys, And Free My Soul  
I Wanna Get Lost In Your Rock N' Roll And Drift Away  
Oh, Gimme The Beat, Boys, And Free My Soul  
I Wanna Get Lost In Your Rock N' Roll And Drift Away

Beginnin To Think That I'm Waistin' Time  
I Don't Understand The Things I Do  
The World Outside Looks So Unkind  
And I'm Countin' On You  
To Carry Me Through  
Oh

Gimme The Beat, Boys, And Free My Soul  
I Wanna Get Lost In Your Rock N' Roll And Drift Away  
Gimme The Beat, Boys, And Free My Soul  
I Wanna Get Lost In Your Rock N' Roll And Drift Away

And When My Mind Is Free  
You Know A Melody Can Move Me  
And When I'm Feelin Blue  
A Guitar's Comin' Through To Sooth Me  
Thanks For The Joy That You've Given Me  
I Want You To Know That I Believe In Your Song  
Your Rythem And Rhyme And Harmony  
You've Helped Me Along  
Makin' Me Strong  
Oh  
Swan Felt Willy Had Helped Him Through So Much, And He Has Failed To Shown How Much He Appreciates That.

Gimme The Beat, Boys, And Free My Soul  
I Wanna Get Lost In Your Rock N' Roll And Drift Away  
Ohhhhhh  
Gimme The Beat, Boys, And Free My Soul  
I Wanna Get Lost In Your Rock N' Roll And Drift Away  
Ohhh Woah Woah!  
Gimme The Beat, Boys, And Free My Soul(Free My Soul)  
I Wanna Get Lost In Your Rock N' Roll And Drift Away  
(Oh Hey Hey Yeah)  
Gimme The Beat, Boys, And Free My Soul(Free My Soul)  
I Wanna Get Lost In Your Rock N' Roll And Drift Away  
(Na Na Na Wontcha)  
(Wontcha Take Me, Whoa Whoa, Take Me)  
Paul Wrote The Song Because They Have Helped Each Other Through So Much No Matter How Hard The Circumstances  
They See Willy Talk To Them More.  
"I Lobe You Guys With All My-" He Said, But Was Interrupted By Paul And Swan Saying, "Awwwe, We Love You Too!"  
"Hey! You Didn't Let Me Finish!" Willy Said.  
"Our Apologies," Swan Said.  
"Please Proceed," Paul Said.  
"I Lobe You Guys With All My..." Willy Took A Deep Breath In The Moment Of Suspense.   
Paul And Swan Rolled Their Eyes Thinking,"He's Going To Say Heart, I Just Know It."  
But No!  
"Brain!" Willy Cried.  
Swan And Paul Gasped.  
Willy Fell On The Ground Laughing.   
He Wheezed As He Almost Couldn't Breathe.  
"Oooohhhhh," Swan And Paul Both Realized He Was Making A Pun And Was Putting Emphasis On Lobe, And They Were To Dumb To Notice The Pun!  
"I Bet You Guys Weren't Expecting That?" Willy Asked, Back On His Two Feet.  
"Nope!" Paul Replied.  
"You Could Have Said Ear Or Liver For Lobe," Swan Said, Battling Embarrassment.  
"Okay," Willy Said. "Lemme Bear It."  
"I Lobe You With All My," Swan Said. "Ear."  
"I Lobe You With All My," Paul Said. "Liver."  
Willy Fell On The Ground Laughing Again.  
Getting Back On His Two Feet, "Man, I Have Missed You Guys Something Fierce."  
"Awe, We Missed You Too," Paul And Swan Said.  
"I Love You Guys," Willy Said. "With All My Heart."  
"We Love You With All Our Hearts!" Paul And Swan Exclaimed.  
The Trio Did A Group Hug.  
The Dream Ends As Swan And Paul Woke Up But In Different Places.  
Swan Was Relaxing On The Couch,  
Paul Was Sleeping And Relaxing With Jeannette In His Room


	45. Swan relation to the devil revealed

Swan Was Getting Up And Going To The Bathroom.  
Swan Sees The Devil As His Reflection On The Mirror.  
Swan Remembered The Devil Looks Like John Lennon With Long Hair,Beard,Also Speaking With A British Accent.  
Swan Says,Hi!  
I Remember You Are Being Nice To Me When You Made Me Think That Way About Sam In That Freddy Dream.  
Don't You Remember, Mr. Devil, Sir?  
The Devil Says, I Am Not Really The Devil.  
Remember Skylar Said You Are Related To The Devil.  
Swan Says,Yeah?  
The Devil Revealed,I'm Really Your Uncle John.  
Not The Real Devil.  
Remember Me?  
You Are My Nephew.  
Swan Nodded Yes And He Immediately Recognized John.  
Swan Says,Uncle John What Happened?  
Why Are You In The Devil's Place Instead Of Him Doing It?  
John Explained,I'm Simply Taking His Place For The Day Like A Substitute.  
I Was A Mortal Man Much Like You And Sold My Soul To Him.  
I Deeply Regret Doing That Because I Did Things I Knew I Should Never Have Done.  
It Got Worse And Satan Forced Me Do His Work Because He Was Tired Of Showing Up On Earth Many Times.  
So He Told Me Be Him In His Place And Bring Child Abusers,Molesters To Hell.  
Any Kind Of Evil Into Hell.  
To Be Frank,  
I Was Very Very Glad That Your Father Killed The Raptists Skylar Suffered From And He Always Summon Me And Brings Them To Me   
To Put Them In Hell Where They Deserve To Be.  
I Cared About Skylar Too,  
I Feel Like I Know A Lot About Her But Not Her Me.  
I Was So Extremely Disappointed In You About How You Treated Skylar After Sam Died,Was That Necessary?  
John Scolded,I Am Very Disappointed.  
Your Father And I Raised You Better Than That Since Your Mom Died.  
Your Mother Already Knows What You Done.  
She Feels Almost Ashamed To Call You Her Son After All You Did After Sam's Death.  
Anyway I Made The Contract Years Ago So Satan Can't Harm You.  
For Years I Tried To Get Satan Away From You.  
That Was Exactly Me Posing As Your Reflection On Your Contract Tape Years Ago.  
I Knew If He Got To You, A Lot More Harm Could Have Been Done.  
I Was Trying To Keep You Safe From Him.  
Why Did I Do That Is Because I Care About You A Lot Almost Like Having My Own Son.  
Swan Says,Thanks. I Don't Think I Would Ever Have A Better Caring Uncle Than You.  
John Says,No Problem.  
John Disappears As He Showed Swan What Happened To John And The Devil On The Mirror.  
The Devil Threatened To Badly Hurt Swan, And John Was Pleading The Devil To Not, That He Would Do Anything, Anything To Keep The Devil From Hurting Swan.   
The Devil Said His Request And John Agreed.  
Swan Felt Sympathy For John.  
John Says,All You See Was Exactly True.  
Between You And Me,  
I'm Secretly A Christian But Not A Satanist.  
Satan Doesn't Know That I Am A Christian.  
I Do Not Bow Down To The Devil's Wisdom.  
Well You Know Good And Bad Right?  
They Are Part Of Human Nature,  
But We Are Also Given Free Will,  
But I Can't Escape The Devil's Tricks Like You Can.  
You Know What I Mean?  
I Had Bibles Secretly Hidden In Hell Where Satan Can't Find Them.  
I Read Them To Try To Think Good Things Will Happen To You.  
I Never Tired Of Swindling People Until I Suddenly Become Fearful About The Afterlife For You.   
I Then Becomes Fiercely And Loudly Dedicated To God In Secret From Satan,   
Always Keeping Two Bibles At Hand In Hell Away From Satan—  
Thinking That Any Sin On Your "Account" Is A "Credit" To My Own.  
I Care Deeply Too Much About You.  
I Would Willfully Suffer For Your Sake.  
Swan Says,You Know You Didn't Have To Go Through So Much Trouble.  
John Says,If I Didn't Love You, I Sure Wouldn't Have! My Safety Is Less Important Than Yours.  
So How Is Skylar Doing?  
Swan Is She Trying To Accept Her Punishment?  
I Understand She Has Trouble Accepting.  
Swan Says,She's Not Handling It Very Well.  
John Says,Well, That's Unfortunate.  
Swan Says A Suggestion,We Need To Do Something To Make Her Understand Her Punishment Is Deserved.  
John Says,All Have Sinned And Fallen Short Of The Glory Of God. We All Make Mistakes, But That Is No Excuse. All Deserve Punishment Because We've All Sinned.  
Swan Says,That's The Truth.  
John Says A Suggestion,Oh, I Almost Forgot.  
I Had Dove Write Her Own Poems That Will Make Skylar Feel Guilt.  
Swan Says,Oh, Okay.  
John Says Something That Made Swan Smile,  
We're All Different But All Have Something In Common.  
I Say This And I Will Say It Again,  
You And Sam,Skylar Are All Really Not So Very Different, You And Them,  
Merely Opposite Sides Of A Single Coin.   
There Is, I Happen To Believe There's A Little Of Hell In Heaven And A Little Heaven In Hell In All Of You.  
Yin And Yang. Dark And Light. The Eternal Balance.  
Her Preference,Your Destiny,Happens To Fall In The Darkness Rather  
Than In The Light.  
I Seen Some Good In You And I'm Proud Of You Improving Yourself To Be A Positive Good Natured Man.  
That's Great.  
There's A Little Hell In Heaven In Sam And Skylar.  
There's A Little Heaven In Hell In You ..  
Who Doesn't?  
Swan Says About John's Philosophy Wisdom,  
That's The Truth.  
John Says,Amen.  
Swan Says,Tell Me Something Else I Should Know.  
John Says,Swan,  
When You Die Of Old Age And You Will Be Old And Die,  
You Will Magically Appear In Wren's Womb If Wren Is Doing Something Bad To Serve As Punishment For Her Like Skylar Is Going Now.  
I'm Not Saying Wren Is Like Skylar.  
Wren Will Give Birth To You As Age 20 As A Another Way Be Immoral And Young Again After Being Born Again By Wren To Show That You Don't Need The Contract Anymore To Become Young And As A Good Safe Way Keeping You Safe From Satan.  
How About That?  
That Way You Won't Live In Fear Anymore.  
What You Think?  
Sound Good?  
Does It Ring A Bell?  
Swan Says,Yes I Really Love That Idea,  
Why Do I Like That Idea Because I Like Being Young.  
John Says Happily,Who Doesn't?  
Swan Says,I Can't Think Of Anyone.  
John Says,Exactly!  
They Wave Goodbye And Smile At Each Other.  
John Disappears As Swan's Reflection.  
Swan Now Sees Himself On The Mirror.  
Swan Says To Himself,That Went Well.  
Better Conversation I Had In A While.  
He Smiled At Himself On The Mirror.


	46. Dove's breakdown

Swan Gets Dove's Poem She Gave To Him A Day Ago.  
Skylar Gets It From Swan.  
Skylar Reads It As She Starts To Remember Dove's Abortion.  
With A Heavy Heart Young Past Skylar Sat On The Train That Sped Back Towards South Bend Alone.   
She Had Hoped That She Would Have Been Able To Walk Home With Paul But Fate Had Never Been Kind To Her.   
It Had Seemed To Good To Be True When She Crashed Back Into The Hard Bedroom Ground.   
Memories Of Her Rapes Had Made Her Breath Hitch And Her Heart Skip.   
She Had Collapsed To The Ground And Embraced Him All The While The Older Man She Had Taken As Her Lover Stood Close Behind.   
Past Skylar Shut Her Eyes As Images Floated Before Her Eyes.   
It Had Been Quick But Satisfying For Both Of Them But Now All She Was Left With Were The Memories Of Her Foster Father By Her Side.  
Present Skylar Could Hear Dove's Childlike Happy Voice Saying The Poem,  
Mommy  
I Am Only 4 Inches Long  
But I Have All My Organs.  
I Love The Sound Of Your Voice.  
The Sound Of Your Heart Beat  
Is My Favorite Lullaby

Skylar Remembered The Flu Wouldn't Cease It Caused Her To Wretch At The Thought Of Food Let Alone The Actual Sight Or Smell.   
No Matter How Much Rest She Took Or Home Remedies Paul Gave Her It Continued. Nearly Every Waking Moment She Was Nauseas,   
There Were Nights That Seemed To Last Forever As She Stood Out On The Porch Gulping At The Autumn Air To Try And Control Her Stomach.   
Still Past Skylar Held Off To See Swan.

Dove Continued Saying Almost Haunting Present Skylar,  
Mommy  
Today I Learned How To Suck My Thumb.  
If You Could See Me  
You Could Definitely Tell That I Am A Baby.  
I'm Not Big Enough To Survive Outside My Home Though.  
It Is So Nice And Warm In Here

Past Skylar Dropped The Wrench She Was Holding As A Fluttery Feeling Erupted In Her Stomach.   
She Placed Her Hand Over It Her Eyes Wide And Staring But Seeing Absolutely Nothing. Tears Cascaded Down Her Face As She Shook Her Head Quickly Taking In A Deep Breath. Her Heart Pounded In Her Chest As Fear Over Took Her Uncertain Of What Had Just Occurred.  
Dove Says Excitedly,  
You Know What Mommy  
I'm A Girl!!  
I Hope That Makes You Happy.  
I Always Want You To Be Happy.  
I Don't Like It When You Cry.  
You Sound So Sad.  
It Makes Me Sad Too  
And I Cry With You Even Though  
You Can't Hear Me.  
Skylar Remembered Her Pants Were Getting Tight.   
Even Though The Nausea Had Passed She Was Still Afraid To Hardly Eat Anything So She Wasn't Getting Fat.   
She Examined Her Arms Pinching At Them Before A Hand Patted Her Stomach As Her Worse Fears Were Starting To Become Reality.  
Dove Says Happily,  
Mommy  
My Hair Is Starting To Grow.  
It Is Very Long And Fine  
But I Will Have A Lot Of It.  
I Spend A Lot Of My Time Exercising.  
I Can Turn My Head And Curl My Fingers And Toes  
And Stretch My Arms And Legs.  
I Am Becoming Quite Good At It Too  
Skylar Sadly Smiled At The Words As She Heard Dove's Voice,  
Then Skylar Sadly Remembered She Wrapped Her Arms Around Herself As She Exited Swan's Office That Day Before She Aborted Dove,  
She Believed What Past Swan Said, She Knew What She Had To Do.  
Dove's Voice Jeered,  
You Went To Swan Today.  
Mommy, He Lied To You.  
He Said That I'm Not A Baby.  
I Am A Baby Mommy, Your Baby.  
I Think And Feel.  
Mommy, What's Abortion?  
Skylar Remembered She Laid Down On The Cold Table And Closed Her Eyes.   
Above Her She Heard Past Swan's Voice Say It Would Sting Slightly.   
His Words Tumbled Around In Her Head, 'It's Not A Baby Yet….There's Still Time To Stop This Before It's Too Late….I'm Sorry….'  
Dove Screamed In A Sad Angered Voice,  
I Can Hear Swan Again.  
I Don't Like Him.  
He Seems Cold And Heartless.  
Something Is Intruding My Home.  
Swan Called It A Needle Has Liquid,  
Mommy What Is It? It Burns!  
Please Make Him Stop!  
I Can't Get Away From It!  
Mommy! Help Me!  
As She Read It As She Heard Dove's Screaming Brought A Chill To Her Spines,  
She Remembered The Pain Gripped Her Stomach Just As Past Swan Had Told Her It Would But She Had Said It Would Pass But It Didn't.   
She Laid In The Recovery Room Gripping The Sheets As It Took Her Over Making Her Dizzy. She Felt It, 'What Is That?', Slipping Out Of Her Body.   
Then It Was Over.   
She Sat Up Taking Deep Breaths And Stared At The Small Lifeless Form Of Her Daughter.  
Skylar Stopped Remembering It.  
Skylar Felt Great Guilt And Cried In Her Hands.  
She Felt She Wanted Dove Back To Say Sorry.  
Swan Comforted Skylar And She Cried For Dove,  
Dove Magically Appears In Front Of Skylar And Swan.  
Swan Sings A Verse From Beauty And The Beast By Paul Williams,  
Half Asleep I Hear A Voice...  
Is It Only In My Mind?  
Or Is It Someone...  
Calling Me  
Someone I Failed And Left Behind...  
I Wander Through An Angry Crowd  
And Wonder What  
Became Of Me..  
Skylar Thought Swan's Singing As Her Thinking.  
Swan Sings,  
To Work It Out I Let Them In  
All The Good Guys And The Bad Guys  
That I've Been..  
All The Devils That Disturbed Me  
And The Angels That Defeated Them Somehow  
Come Together In Me Now..  
Swan Hummed The Intrumental Part Of The Song As He Heard Skylar And Dove Crying As They Heard Swan's Singing.  
Skylar Sadly Smiled At Swan Humming And Sing The Song.   
Skylar Hugged Dove Tight,I'm Sorry Dove.  
My Little Dove.  
I Just Want You To Know I Highly Regret What I Have Done To You.  
Dove Says,I Think We Have A Lot In Common.  
I Wrote Poems Like Much Like You Since We Look Alike To Each Other,  
Here's One Will Made You Cry,  
Can’t You Give Me One More Day,  
One Last Chance?  
I Could Be Your Little Girl,  
Your Very Own Child.  
I’m Your Baby,  
And I Love You.  
Don’t You Love Me?  
I’m Sorry If I Hurt You,  
Though I Don’t See How I Could.  
What Have I Done To Make You Hate Me?  
I’ll Never Get To See You,  
Never Get To Touch Your Soft Hands,  
Never Get To Know You As My Mother.  
You’ll Never Know What I’m Like.  
If I’m Loud Or Shy,  
Tall Or Small,  
Happy Or Sad,  
Like You..  
But Now I Will Because I Did Not Punish You For Nothing.  
I Did This Out Of Love For You Because You're My Mother.  
Despite The Abortion You Did To Me   
I Still Love You...  
Always Will.  
Skylar Has Tears Running Down Her Face As She Heard Dove.  
Skylar Says,I Don't Hate You, Sweetie. I Did What I Thought Was Best To Do At The Time.  
Dove Says,I Understand.  
They Embraced Each Other.  
Skylar Kissed Dove's Cheek And Says,Thank You For Everything   
I'm Excited To See You And Your Sisters  
This Time   
I Love You.  
I Mean It Every Word.  
She Heard Dove Saying With Tears,  
Oh My Goodness!  
Don't You Want To Hold Me, Mommy?  
Feel My Skin Upon Yours?  
Hold My Little Hand In Your Big Hand?  
Feel My Little Head On Your Chest?

Don't You Want To See Me, Mommy?  
Watch Me Take My First Steps?  
See My Tiny Eyes When They First Look At You?  
Look At My Face So Full Of Wonder?

Don't You Want To Hear Me, Mommy?  
Hear My First Words?  
Listen To Me Say Mommy?  
Hear My Voice Waver With Excitement?

Please Don't Kill Me Again, Mommy  
Before I Even Have A Name.  
Please Let Me And My Sisters Have A Life, Mommy,  
Just As Any Other Kid Would Have The Same.  
I'm Sorry I Sound So Desperate But I Will Be Glad I Will See You When You Give Birth To Me And My Sisters.  
Skylar Says,I Will.  
Skylar Wiped Dove's Tears Away And Kissed Her Forehead To Show Genuine Loving Affection For Dove.  
Dove Has Happy Tears Streaming Her Face And Frowns The Second She Starts To Remember Her Own Abortion.  
Dove Puts Her Head On Skylar's Chest And Tightly Grabbed Her Shirt.  
Skylar Felt Dove Was Shaking And Trembling.  
Dove Shut Her Eyes Hard And Loudly Sobbed In Skylar's Chest.  
Dove Says With Tears,I Wish I Could Somehow Erase The Memory Forever In My Mind.  
Mommy, I'm Getting Scared. Your Heart Is Still Beating, But I Don't Know What You Are Thinking. The Doctor Is Talking To You. I Think Something's Going To Happen Soon. I'm Really, Really, Really Scared, Mommy. Please Tell Me You Love Me. Then I Will Feel Safe Again. I Love You!  
Please, I'm Begging You, Please Mommy! Mooommmyyy....  
Skylar Felt Dove's Nails Digging Into Her Skin Tightly Almost Bruising Her.  
Skylar Felt Dove Was Traumatized.  
Dove Screamed In Pain,Mommy, What Are They Doing To Me!? It Hurts! Please Make Them Stop! It Feels Bad! Please, Mommy, Please Please Help Me! Make Them Stop!  
Don't Worry Mommy, I'm Safe. I'm In Heaven With Your Mother Now.   
She Told Me What You Did, And She Said It's Called An Abortion.  
Why, Mommy? Why Did You Do It? Don't You Love Me Any More?   
Why Did You Get Rid Of Me? I'm Really, Really, Really Sorry If I Did Something Wrong, Mommy. I Love You, Mommy!   
I Love You With All Of My Heart.   
Why Don't You Love Me?   
What Did I Do To Deserve What They Did To Me?   
I Want To Live, Mommy! Please!   
It Really, Really Hurts To See You Not Care About Me, And Not Talk To Me.   
Didn't I Love You Enough? Please Say You'll Keep Me, Mommy!  
I Want To Live Smile And Watch The Clouds And See Your Face And Grow Up And Be You.   
I Don't Want To Be Here, I Want You To Love Me Again!   
I'm Really Really Really Sorry If I Did Something Wrong. I Love You!  
You Just Run Away And Scream From The Sight Of My Dead Body.  
Help Me Mommy,You Are Tearing Me Apart.  
There Goes My Big Blue Eyes,  
There Goes My Little Heart.  
I Love You Mommy,  
Really I Do,  
But The Worst Thing Is,Mommy  
I Thought You Loved Me Too  
What Have I Done To Make You Hate Me?  
Skylar Felt Utterly Distraught And Heart Broken At Dove's Words.  
Dove Screamed In Emotional Pain And Agony.  
Skylar Says In A Calming Relaxing Voice,Shh Shh..  
Dove My Little Dove  
You Don't Have To Remember The Memory Forever. I'm Here Now.  
Dove Says,I Know, But,  
Here's A Another Poem Called Accept My Fate By Me.  
Today, I Will Face My Indelible Death  
My Life Will Be Silenced, Though I Am Still Unborn  
My Momma’s Eyes, Stained With Sorrow  
As She Wipes Away The Tears, Her Cheeks Have Worn  
But She Promises To Herself, That She Won’t Mourn  
For I Am A Product Of Her Illegitimate Mistake  
A Consequence Of A Love, Forbidden And Torn  
And Eradicating Me Is Her Only Route Of Escape

Though There Is No Glimpse Of Light Where I Am Hidden  
I Know The World Beyond This Womb Is Filled With Colour  
That There Is Transcendental Beauty My Eyes Will Never See   
And A Life I Will Never Have The Chance To Savour   
Defenselessly I Will Descend To Ashes  
By A Remorseless Choice Made From Shame  
My Loveless Existence Will Be Aborted  
And My Fathomless Dreams, Buried In A Grave

Never Will I Consume My First Breath Of Air  
Or Experience The Effervescence Of Laughter   
Never Will I Know The Meaning Of Love  
Or Envision My Future From Hereafter  
If Only At This Moment, I Was Given A Voice   
To Speak To Momma And Comfort Her Woes  
If Only At This Moment, I Was Given A Choice  
To Accept The Gift Of Life, And All That Follows

Powerless, I May Be  
But Momma, Please  
If You Can Hear My Thoughts  
Don’t Abandon Me  
Please Cherish Your Inner Strength  
To Give Birth To Me  
Listen To The Love In Your Heart  
To Give Life To Me

I Promise That My Presence   
Will Diminish All Your Burdens  
For The Stars Have Brought Me To You  
To Show You The Love You Deserve  
I’m A Gift In Disguise, Momma  
So Please, Just Wait A While   
I’m Just Like You In Every Way  
I Have Your Eyes, I Have Your Smile

Don’t Let Them Take Me Away From You  
Because Momma   
I Love You   
I Truly Do  
So Please   
If You Can Hear My Plea  
Just Know That   
This Life Will Mean A Lot To Me  
It’s Not Too Late To Change Your Mind  
So Momma Please, I Beg You  
Let Me Live...

Mama, I Am Living Inside You.   
You Don't Want Me Here, Do You?  
You'd Rather Me Be Gone. 

You Are All I Know.  
You Are Not A Person, But My World.  
I've Never Known Anything But You.   
This World, You, It's New To Me,  
But It's All I Have. 

What Am I To Expect?   
Will I One Day Be Out Of Here?   
Will You Raise Me In A World Where You Are There?

No. 

You Answered It All.   
You Don't Want Me.   
My Own World Does Not Want Me.   
You Went To Swan,  
And He Said He Would Kill Me.  
And He Did....  
This Poem Is About My Undying Love To You.  
This Is About Emotions.  
That I Can Feel Express Though You.  
Dove Sings A Verse From John Lennon Mother,  
Mother You Had Me   
But I Never Had You  I Wanted You  But You Didn't Want Me   
So I Got To Tell You  Goodbye Goodbye...  
But I Never Left You   
I Needed You   
But You Didn't Need Me...  
Mama Don't Go..  
Skylar Says To Dove,What Do You Want Me To Do For You? Do You Remember Who The Doctor Was? Would You Like To Speak With Him?  
Dove Says,Yes, I Remember Him. No, I Don't Want To Speak With Him. You Talk To Him.  
Dove Points At Swan To Talk To Her.  
Dove Sees Swan Begin To Sing Instead Of Talking.  
Swan Sings Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody To Her,  
Is This The Real Life?  
Is This Just Fantasy?  
Caught In A Landslide,  
No Escape From Reality.

Open Your Eyes,  
Look Up To The Skies And See,  
I'm Just A Poor Boy, I Need No Sympathy,  
Because I'm Easy Come, Easy Go,  
Little High, Little Low,  
Any Way The Wind Blows Doesn't Really Matter To Me, To Me.

Mama Mama Mama Mama..  
Mama, Just Killed A Man,  
Put A Gun Against His Head,  
Pulled My Trigger, Now He's Dead.  
Mama, Life Had Just Begun,  
But Now I've Gone And Thrown It All Away.  
Dove Felt Amused At Swan Saying Mama.  
Dove Says,Hahaha!  
You Made Fun Of Me Saying Mama   
Now You're Singing Queen.  
I Get What You Singing.  
Swan Smilies And Sing,  
Mama, Ooh,  
Didn't Mean To Make You Cry,  
If I'm Not Back Again This Time Tomorrow,  
Carry On, Carry On As If Nothing Really Matters.

Too Late, My Time Has Come,  
Sends Shivers Down My Spine,  
Body's Aching All The Time.  
Goodbye, Everybody, I've Got To Go,  
Gotta Leave You All Behind And Face The Truth.

Mama, Ooh (Any Way The Wind Blows),  
I Don't Wanna Die,  
I Sometimes Wish I'd Never Been Born At All.

I See A Little Silhouetto Of A Man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, Will You Do The Fandango?  
Thunderbolt And Lightning,  
Very, Very Frightening Me.  
(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-O-O-O-O.

I'm Just A Poor Boy, Nobody Loves Me.  
He's Just A Poor Boy From A Poor Family,  
Spare Him His Life From This Monstrosity.  
Swan Felt A Sort Of Relief Singing His Emotions Out To Dove.

Easy Come, Easy Go, Will You Let Me Go?  
Bismillah! No, We Will Not Let You Go. (Let Him Go!)  
Bismillah! We Will Not Let You Go. (Let Him Go!)  
Bismillah! We Will Not Let You Go. (Let Me Go!)  
Will Not Let You Go. (Let Me Go!)  
Never, Never Let You Go  
Never Let Me Go, Oh.  
No, No, No, No, No, No, No.  
Oh, Mama Mia, Mama Mia (Mama Mia, Let Me Go.)  
Beelzebub Has A Devil Put Aside For Me, For Me, For Me.

So You Think You Can Stone Me And Spit In My Eye?  
So You Think You Can Love Me And Leave Me To Die?  
Oh, Baby, Can't Do This To Me, Baby,  
Just Gotta Get Out, Just Gotta Get Right Outta Here.

(Oh, Yeah, Oh Yeah)

Nothing Really Matters,  
Anyone Can See,  
Nothing Really Matters,  
Nothing Really Matters To Me.

Any Way The Wind Blows.  
He Chose This Song Because He Wanted Dove To Have Mercy On Him.   
He Know He Made A Lot Of Mistakes, But Now He Has A Repentant Heart.  
Swan Smiled As He Was Done Singing.  
Skylar Lets Swan Talk Now To Dove.  
Skylar Says,Dove Needs To Know Who Her Real Biological Father Is.  
And Don't Say It's Stuart!  
Swan Says,Ok All Right.  
I Promise.  
Swan Kneels To Dove's Level.  
Swan Says To Dove,I Know You've Heard Your Father Was Stuart.  
I Am Actually Am Your Real Biological Father To You And Your Sisters.  
You See, You Were Reborn As My Daughter.  
Remember Sam And See How She Looks Like Me?  
My Youthful Looks Are Hereditary In The Family.  
All My Daughters Have A Strong Resemblance To Me.  
All Of Your Sisters And You Look Exactly Like Me In Some Way,Golden Blonde Hair.  
Blue Eyes, You Name It.  
I Had Skylar Abort You And Your Sisters Because I Made A Huge Huge Mistake Getting Her Pregnant Every Age Along With Help From Her All Evil Foster Fathers,  
One Of The Foster Fathers Are Named Stuart Wonka Who Is A Cousin Of Willy And Sy.  
In That Time I Was Not Controlling My Pedophila And Letting Myself Being A Pedo Molester Monster To Her When She Was Young.  
I Lost Control Of Myself By Letting Myself Destroy Her Life.  
Bit By Bit.  
I Wanted Your Late Grandmother Back In My Life So Badly.  
I Just Wanted Sam Back By Inpregnanting Your Young Mother And Getting You Girls,And I Feel I Am Somewhat Delusional Sometimes.  
Thinking That You Girls Are Her.  
I Aborted You Girls To Get That Reminder Of Sam Away If You Girls Were Born.  
I Made A Mistake, Not You Or Your Sisters.  
I Had Poor Coping Skills After Sam's Death,  
But Dove You Look The Closest To Sam.  
It's Almost Like You're A Clone.  
Wren Looks Like A Mix Of Sam And Quinn,Also Me.  
Why Do I Think That Quinn Was Very Bright And Wore Glasses.   
Sam Had Blonde Hair And Was Really Warm Hearted.  
Anyway All I Ever Do Is Attract Pain And Suffering.  
I'm So, So Sorry.  
Do You Hate Me?  
I Wouldn't Be Surprised If You Did, Honest.  
Regretful Swan Cried And Sobbed.  
Dove Says,Daddy..  
Listen To Me, Look At Me,  
No I Don't Hate You,  
I Understand Everything You Say. I Hear You, And I Do Not Have The Right To Say You Should Be Perfect Because I Am Not.   
Swan Felt Hope As Dove Said It.  
Swan Says,Then What Do You Think?  
Dove Says Happily,Daddy?  
I Only Expect Effort To Try Your Best.  
Swan Says With A Smile,You Do?  
Dove Says Back With A Smile,Yes, And I Can See That In You.  
Swan Says,Well, That Is Pleasant To Hear.   
Is There Anything Else You Would Like?  
Dove Says,I Want My Mommy!  
Honestly, That Is It.  
That Is All I Want And My Sisters To Have Her Too.  
Swan Says,Y'all Can Have Her. Ain't Nothin Stopping Y'all Except The Barriers You Lay Out.  
Dove Smiled At Swan's Heartfelt Words.  
Dove Says Happily,Thanks, Daddy.  
Swan Says,Anything For You, Baby.  
Dove Says Happily,Much Appreciated.  
They Hug Each Other.  
Dove Gets On Skylar's Chest Again.  
Skylar And Swan Comforted Her Back Making Her Calm Down.  
Swan Says To The Both Of Them,I Love You Girls.  
Swan Stands Up To See Them.  
Skylar Says To Dove,Did You Hear That?  
Dove Says To Skylar,Yeah, But Do You Love Me?  
Her Desperate Statement Made Her Beg To Skylar But She Couldn't Help It.  
Skylar Says,I Do, And I Know You Probably Don't Forgive Or Love Me.  
Dove Says,Surely, I Do Love You.  
I Forgive You   
But The Pain Lasts Forever.  
It’s Ok, Mommy. I Understand Perfectly.   
I Remember You Were Only 7 And Swan Raped You When You Told Him You Wanted To Put An End To Your Abuse Along With Letting Swan And Stuart Wonka Your First Foster Father Get Away With Molesting You And Hitting You .   
Now You’re Pregnant And Depressive.  
You Know You Won’t Be Able To Raise Me Or Love Me, And It’s Ok.  
People Are So Horrible To You! They’re Calling You A Slut, They Say You Were Asking For It.   
Even Your Foster Abusive Parents Don’t Stand Up For You.   
Why Don’t They Understand It Was Not Your Fault?  
In What Kind Of World Am I Going To Be Born? You Won’t Be Able To Look At My Face Without Remembering The Rape From Swan.   
People Will Carry On Calling You A Whore;   
You May Even Have To Give Up Your Studies To Raise Me.   
You’re So Smart Mommy; I Don’t Want You To Give Up College For Me.   
Please, Don’t Give Birth To Me.  
Skylar Says,I Am Now Going To Give Birth To You And Your Sisters.  
It Doesn't Make Sense.  
Dove Says,Mom!  
It's A Poem About Your Experience About Me.  
You Are Going To Suffer What You Done To Me And My Sisters.  
Anyway...  
Back To My New Poem,  
Dove Says,I Don’t Like These People Waiting In Front Of The Abortion Center.   
They Sound So Rude And Aggressive! They Say You’re Just A Baby Factory. You’re Not A Baby Factory; You’re A Human Being And You Have The Right To Do Anything You Want With Your Body!   
However, I Like Swan Now,His Voice Is Warm And He Tells You My Abortion Won’t Make You Sick Or Sterile.   
He Also Says It Will Be Painless For Both Of Us.   
They’ll Give Me Drugs And I Won’t Feel Anything.   
He Feels So Sorry When You Tell Him You Were Raped!   
Mommy, I’m So Glad There Are Still Nice People On Earth.  
I’m Ready To Go, Now. Mommy, Please.  
Skylar Says With Tears,Please No Dove Please Stay.  
Dove Reminded, It's A Poem  
I'm Not Going Anywhere  
I'm Still In Your Stomach.  
Not Yet  
Swan Have To Get You Pregnant And You Get Me And All Of My Sisters In You.  
I Know I Look Like A Human But In Ghost Form.  
Skylar Says,I Understand That.  
Dove Says,Promise Me Three Things: Take Your Own Decisions, Don’t Listen To People Who Think They Know Better Than You, And Most Important Of All, Try To Be Happy.   
You Really Do Deserve To Be Happy.  
I’m In Paradise, Not Phantom Of The Paradise   
You Thought I Meant The Film.  
Very Funny  
I Can Read Your Mind.  
I Read Minds! I Can Read Your Brain. I Can Read That Complicated Mass Of Pink Wrinkles, And Mass, And Nerves, And Folds, And Hemispheres. Yeah, I'm That Smart. The Brain Is A Complicated Organ.  
Anyway Heaven I Mean!   
It’s So Beautiful And I’m Playing All Day With My Sisters.   
Ten Years Have Passed And You Graduated From College.   
You Have Swan Who Respects You Now And You May Get Me And My Sisters Again.   
Your "Punishment"Is Coming.  
Mommy, I’m So Happy For You! I Wish You’ll Have A Long, Blissful Life, And Then We’ll Meet Again When You Give Birth To Me And My Sisters.  
And That Is A Promise!  
Skylar Smiled At The Sound Of Dove's Voice.  
Swan And Skylar Kissed Dove On Dove's Cheeks.  
Dove Disappears In Front Of Them While Smiling.  
Then Swan And Skylar Look At Each Other Since Dove Is Gone.  
Swan Says To Skylar,I'm Sorry.  
Skylar Says,For What?  
Swan Says,For Taping You.  
Skylar Says,Hey, I've Forgiven You, Okay.  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Skylar Says,What Is Wrong? Why Are You Upset?  
Swan Says,I Just Never Thought I Would Be A Good Father Again After Your Mother Died.  
Skylar Says,Oh, Nonsense!  
Swan Says,You Think So?  
Skylar Says,Yeah, I Mean, You Proved With My Mother You Are Capable Of Being A Good Father.  
Swan Says,Thanks For Telling Me That.  
Skylar Says,No Problem.  
Swan Says,You Know What? You Would Make The Best Mother.  
Skylar Says,Why You Say That?  
Swan Says,Because You've Had The Best Mother. She Didn't Grow Up In Desirable Conditions, Either, But She Still Persevered.  
They Smilie At Each Other.  
They Went To Take A Nap On The Couch Together,  
Swan Took His Aviator Clear Glasses Off And Put Them On The Table.  
Skylar Now Laid In The Couch With Her Arms Around Swan And Her Hands Gently Holding Swan's Head,His Golden Locks Go Through Skylar's Fingers.  
Swan Laid His Head On Skylar's Chest While Putting Himself On Top Of Skylar's Body In Fetile Position.  
Swan Rested His Plump Cheek On Skylar's Breast And Sighed.  
Swan Says To Skylar,You're Warm.  
Skylar Says,No, I'm Cold.  
Swan Says,Well, You're Warmer Than Me.  
Skylar Says,No I'm Not, You're Colder Than Me.  
Swan Says,Hush, Now.  
Skylar Says,Okay, Okay, Just Kidding, Jeesk.  
Swan Says,In All Seriousness, I Feel Warm.  
Skylar Says,Cause You're Laying On Me!  
Swan Says,Okay.  
Skylar Says,But I'm Cold!  
Swan Says,You're Just Confusing Me Now.  
Skylar Says,Why Is That?  
Swan Says,Are You Warm Or Cold? Tell Me The Truth.  
Skylar Says,Warm.  
Swan Says,Good To Know, Good Night, Sweetheart.  
Skylar Yawned And She Went To Sleep.  
Swan Felt Drowsy And Quietly Says To Skylar Before Going To Sleep,  
I Lobe You.


	47. Swan and Skylar have sex

A Hour Later,   
Skylar Was Taking The Roast Out Of The Oven When Swan Walked In Waking Up While Putting On His Aviator Glasses Back On.  
Skylar Still Cooked And Cleaned Sometimes, But It Was Now Because She Wanted To, Not Because She Was Forced To, Although Swan Had Objected Many Times.  
She Didn't Notice Him Stroll In And Watch Her Checking The Roast Until He Walked Over And Put His Arms Around Her From Behind.  
"Swan! I Didn't Hear You Come In!" Skylar Exclaimed, Jumping Slightly.  
"I Didn't Mean To Scare You, Baby." Swan Replied, Slowly Kissing Along Her Shoulder.  
"S-Swan?" Skylar Stuttered, Looking Confused.  
"Mmmm?" Swan Mumbled, Now Continuing His Slow Kisses Up The Side Of Her Neck.  
Skylar Closed Her Eyes And Bit Her Lip, Breathing Heavily.  
"Swan, What Are You Doing?" Skylar Asked, Trying To Mask Her Body's Natural Reactions.  
"Enjoying My Resplendent Grandaughter I Mean You And Not Quinnana." Swan Replied, Stroking Her Hair Over Her Other Shoulder And Sensuously Kissing The Back Of Her Ear, Skylar Sighed In Pleasure.  
"Swan! You Shouldn't Be Doing This!" Skylar Cried.  
Swan Moved Close To Her Ear And Said In A Deep, Breathy Whisper,   
"Tell Me You Don't Like It And I Will Stop Instantly."  
When Skylar Didn't Reply, Swan Smiled To Himself Nibbling Her Ear And Sucking The Lobe, Causing Skylar To Gasp And Moan Openly.  
Swan Started To Kiss Her Neck Again As His Hands Found Their Way Down, Slipping Underneath The Soft Fabric Of Her Shirt And Gliding Over The Smooth Cups Of The Bra, Unclasping The Catch Hidden Between Them.  
Skylar Moaned Quietly As Swan Massaged Her Large, Warm And Supple Breasts, Fingering The Erect Nipples.  
Skylar Reached Down And Pulled Her Shirt Off, Discarding It And Slipping Out Of Her Bra.  
Swan Pressed Himself Against Skylar , Kissing Closer To The Front Of Her Neck, His Kisses Growing More Passionate And Needy.   
Skylar Gasped As She Could Feel His Hard, Throbbing Cock Pressed Into Her Back And Moaned With His Kisses.  
"Skylar , Your Breasts Are So Much Better Than Your Mother's Ever Were."   
He Mumbled, Squeezing Them.  
Skylar Reached One Hand Up To Stroke Swan's Hair As He Kissed Her Neck With Increasing Urgency, "Your Damn Right!" Skylar Gasped.  
Swan Slid His Hands Down Her Body And Undid Her Pants, Pushing Them Down,   
"Skylar , I Want You!" Swan Said Urgently.  
"You Can Have Me Swan!" Skylar Replied Passionately As Swan Pulled Her Panties Off Of Her Too.   
Skylar Leaned Over The Counter, Spreading Her Legs As Swan Took His Own Satin Black Bellbottoms Off Quickly.  
Swan Kissed Slowly Up Her Back, Drawing Small Gasps From Skylar,   
"Are You Sure Baby?" Swan Whispered.  
Skylar Says,"Yes Swan"  
Swan Smiled And Skylar Grabbed His Throbbing Cock, Sliding It Into Her Slippery Opening And Swan Carefully Thrusting In.  
Slowly Withdrawing,Swan Thrust Himself Back In Harder.   
Skylar Gasped.   
Swan Planted His Hands On The Counter Either Side Of Skylar 'S Hips And Settled Into A Slow Rhythm, Hard And Slow He Pushed His Hard Cock In And Out Of Skylar.   
He Grunted With The Effort As She Moaned In Pleasure.  
Soon He Picked Up His Pace, Thrusting Harder And Faster, Pushing Her Against The Counter With Their Strokes, Each Time Bringing Them Closer To Orgasm.  
Skylar 'S Moans Increased As Swan Pounded Into Her With Much More Urgency Now, Grabbing Hold Of Her Hips And Dragging Them Back Towards Him As He Thrust Hard Into The Tightest Pussy He Had Ever Had.  
Swan Started To Feel The Signs Of Skylar's Impending Orgasm.   
He Heard Her Breathing Become Ragged And Her Moans Erratic, He Felt The Small Contractions Of The Muscles Hugging His Hard Cock That Would Soon Become 10 Times Stronger.   
Keeping A Steady Rhythm He Pumped Into Her Until He Could Tell She Was Just About To Climax.  
He Groaned Seductively And Bit Skylar's Neck, Drawing A Loud Gasp From Her And Triggering A Massive Orgasm To Tear Through Her.   
Swan Buried Himself Inside Her As Deep As He Could, Her Contracting Muscles Had Pushed Him Over The Edge.   
He Shot His Large Salty Load Inside Her As He Wrapped His Arms Around A Inexperienced Skylar Who Was Shaking From Her Colossal Orgasm.  
Swan Held A Panting Skylar Until She Recovered Enough, And Then Withdrew Himself From Her And Kissed Her Shoulder.  
"How Do You Feel, Sweetie?" Swan Asked, Still Out Of Breath.  
"Amazing!" Skylar Breathed.  
Swan With His Arms Still Around Her, Dragged Skylar Backwards, Turning Around So He Faced Her; He Pushed Her Onto The Kitchen Table.   
He Pulled Her Legs Apart And Knelt Between Them, Getting The First Look Of Skylar's Slippery Minge.  
"Immaculate." Swan Muttered To Himself, Seeing The Trimmed And Shaped Patch Of Golden Blonde Pubic Hair, Neat Like He Liked.  
Swan Ran An Eager Gloved Finger Up Skylar 'S Clit As She Gasped At His Sudden Touch.   
He Located Her Clit And Lowered His Mouth Over It, Flicking His Eager Tongue And Making Her Gasp. He Gently Slipped A Finger Inside Her, Pulling It Out And Thrusting Back In, Soon Slipping In A Second. He Kissed Her Clit And Eventually Tongued It, Making Skylar Writhe And Moan Like She Couldn't Have Imagined, All The While Swan Thrust His Long, Thin Fingers In And Out, Working A Rhythmic Ecstasy As A Beat For The Whole Thing.   
Skylar Squeaked, Holding Onto The Table Edge So Hard Her Knuckles Turned White.   
She Closed Her Eyes As She Felt Her Second Orgasm Building.  
"Oh Swan, I'm So Close!" Skylar Whimpered.  
The Speed Of Swan's Finger's Thrusts Sped Up And Continued To Stimulate Her Clit.  
Skylar Soon Threw Her Head Back In Ecstasy And Called Out 'Swan' As Her Orgasm Came With Amazing Force.  
Swan Stood Up And Slowly Licked His Fingers, Watching Sweaty Skylar Catch Her Breath On The Table.   
He Strolled Over To The Oven On Looked Inside, "I Think That's About Ready Isn't It?"   
Swan Called Softly To Skylar And She Slid Off The Table, Walking To Him On Wobbly Legs.  
Swan Wrapped His Arms Around Skylar As She Glanced In The Oven Window.  
"Just About A Perfect Swan. Haha Bird Joke" Skylar Smiled.  
Swan Kissed Her And Looked Around.   
"Perhaps We Should Get Dressed For Dinner?" Swan Asked Amusedly, Walking Over To His Clothes And Pulling Them.  
Skylar Pulled On Her Clothes As Swan Eyed Her Body.   
He Tore His Eyes Away From Her When She Was Fully Dressed And Walked Over To The Oven.  
He Pulled The Roast Out And Carved It And,  
Dishing Up The Vegetables He Put A Plate In Front Of Skylar Who Was Now Seated At The Table, And Put His Plate In Front Of Himself.  
"Skylar , This Is Fantastic!" Swan Said, Moaning As He Took A Bite.  
Skylar Perked Up A Little At His Moan.   
She Was Not Really Interested In The Food At The Moment.   
She Was Pushing The Food Around The Plate When She Slipped And Knocked Her Fork To The Floor.   
She Quickly Climbed Down After It And Soon Realized She Was Face To Face With Swan's Short Legs, Casually Spread.   
Skylar Stared At His Crotch For A Moment Before Crawling Forward.   
She Ran Her Hands Firmly Up The Inside Of His Thighs, She Felt Him Jump And Pulled His Chair Backwards To Look At Her.   
Skylar Started To Kiss Up Swan's Thighs,  
She Kissed Up To His Crotch And Rubbed Him Through His Pants.   
Swan Gasped And Leaned Back A Little.   
Skylar Reached Up And Unzipped His Fly And With His Help She Removed His Pants And Underwear.   
She Stared At His Large Cock, Becoming Hard In Front Of Her, Somehow It Seemed Bigger Now That She Was Actually Seeing Than While It Was Slamming Into Her Tight Pussy, Although It Didn't Feel Very Small Then Either.  
She Stared At It Hungrily For A Moment And Took It Into Her Mouth.   
Swan Gasped And Arched His Back Slightly.  
She Wrapped Her Little Hands Around The Base Of His Cock And Started To Bob Her Head. She Swirled Her Tongue Around The The Shaft Trying To Take As Much Of The Hot, Throbbing Rod Into Her Mouth, As Possible.   
She Stroked Her Light Fingers Down His Shaft, The Parts That She Could Not Fit In Her Mouth And Swan Groaned Appreciatively.   
She Stroked More And More Of The Shaft As She Allowed Less In Her Mouth.   
She Sucked On His Sensitive Head, Swirling Her Tongue Around It Making Swan Moan Loudly.   
She Licked Up His Slit Slowly Tongued The Tip As Swan Gasped And He Tensed Up,  
"Oh! Skylar! I'm Gonna Cum!" He Moaned, Skylar Continued To Suck On The Sensitive Head Until Swan Tensed Up, Arching His Back And Groaning Loudly Came Into Her Waiting Mouth.   
She Swallowed His Big Sticky Load And Licked The Rest Off Of His Cock.  
Skylar Crawled Onto Swan's Lap And He Put His Arms Around Her.  
"Skylar, That Felt So Good!" Swan Panted, Kissing Her.  
"Anytime Swan!" Skylar Smiled, Cuddling Up To Him. "Maybe I Could Sleep In Your Bed Tonight?"  
A Few Moments Later,  
Skylar Was Sitting Quietly, Expecting The Worst.  
"What Was Going On There?" Swan Asked, Still Unreadable.  
"Massage." Skylar Shrugged.  
Swan Says,"Really?"  
"Of Course! What Else Would We Have Been Doing?" Skylar Answered Nervously.  
"You Know Skylar, My Shoulders Are A Bit Sore, Maybe You Could Do The Same For Me?" Swan Asked, Sitting In Front Of Her.  
"The Same?" Skylar Swallowed Hard.  
"If It's Good Enough For Me, Right?" Swan Countered, With A Tone Of Authority, Making Skylar Back Down.  
Swan Pulled His Satin Black Shirt Off, Showing Skylar That Swan Was More Muscular Than He Seemed.  
"You Sure,Swan?" Skylar Asked, Wondering Why The Sight Of Swan's Slim Yet Muscular Back Was Turning Her On.   
She Ran One Of Her Long, Manicure Nails Down The Centre Of His Back, Sending Shivers Down His Spine.  
She Felt Swan's Golden Blonde Long Shoulder Locks Was Now On Her Fingers.  
"You Know You're Not As Thin As I Thought." Skylar Commented, Looking At His Solid Shoulders.  
And What Does That Mean?" Swan Asked Looking Around At Her.  
"No! You Have Muscles" Skylar Replied, Running Her Hand Gently Over The Visible Muscles, Causing Swan To Inhale Deeply.   
Skylar Detected A Scent, Indescribable Yet Somehow She Knew What It Was… Lust.   
She Could Tell He Was Becoming Aroused As She Pressed Her Voluptuous Body Against Him, Kissing The Back Of His Neck.   
He Didn't Try To Mask His Quiet Groan.   
Her Dark Swan Like Side Was Taking Over Now And She Inhaled Taking In His Sensuous Smell.  
"Well, If You Want A Massage,You're Going To Have To Take Your Bellbottoms Off."   
Skylar Told Him, Testing His Reaction.   
Swan Unbuttoned And Removed Them, Along With His Underwear, With A Sweep Of His Long Arms.   
Skylar Immediately Looked Down To See The Second Erection She Had Caused Today, Not Shyly Covered As The Other Had Been.   
Skylar Was Shocked By His Openness.  
"Hardly Fair Now, Is It Skylar?" Swan Said Smugly, Eyeing Her Nightie.  
"You're Right, Fair's Fair!" Skylar Replied Lifting The Nighty Over Her Head, Leaving Nothing On Her.  
Swan Stared, Finally Seeing Those Big, Perky Breasts Up Close And Naked.   
Swan Went To Reach For Them But Skylar Moved Away.   
Sitting Behind Him Now, She Poured Lotion Onto His Shoulders, Slowly, Sensuously Rubbing It Into His Shoulders.   
She Felt Swan's Golden Long Locks On Her Fingers.  
Swan Inhaled Deeply And Exhaled With A Slight Groan.   
Skylar Continued To Work On His Shoulders, Breathing Gently His Neck, Causing Swan To Become More Aroused.   
As She Massaged Further Down His Back,Swan Closed His Eyes,   
His Breathing Becoming Heavier.   
The Air Was Thick With Wanting,Swan Was Starting To Smell So Good.   
Skylar Leaned Forward And Breathed In His Delectable Scent As She Kissed Along His Shoulder.   
Swan Swallowed And His Breathing Quickened.  
Skylar's Freshly Lotioned Hands Slid Around His Stomach, His Chest, Massaging, Rubbing, Arousing.   
Her Perfect Breasts Against Him, So Soft.   
Skylar's Hands Moved Lower Now, Massaging His Upper Thighs Swan Panted.   
Skylar Didn't Want To Tease Him Anymore.   
She Wrapped Her Small Hand Around His Hard, Throbbing Cock.   
Swan Gasped.   
She Started Sliding Her Hands Up And Down The Shaft, Her Hand Slipping Easily On The Lotion.   
Swan Started Moaning Quietly As Skylar Continued.   
She Kissed Up His Neck, His Ear And Nibbled It As She Brought Him To Orgasm.   
He Sprayed His Salty Juices Over Her Spidery Fingers.   
Swan Lay Back On Her, Panting.  
Swan Asked,My Baby Girl, Where Did You Learn That?!  
Skylar Took It As A Rhetorical Question And Instead Of Answering, Brought Her Fingers Up To Her Mouth.   
Swan Watched As She Slid A Dripping Finger Into Her Mouth, Moaning As She Sucked The Residue Off.  
Skylar Says,Mmmmm, So Good!  
Swan Turned Around Kissing Skylar Passionately.   
She Kissed Him Back, Feeling His Tongue Slide Over Her Teeth.   
He Pushed Her Down, Still Pashing Her.   
She Put Her Arms Around His Neck.   
He Slid His Hands Down To Her Amazing Breasts, Massaging Them.   
Skylar Moaned Loudly When She Felt Her Swan's Long,Black Satin Gloved Fingers Gently Pinching And Rubbing Her Erect Nipples.  
"Yes Swan!" Skylar Called, "Harder!"  
Swan Started Kissing Down Her Neck And Chest, Massaging Her Breast Again As He Licked And Sucked And Nibbled Her Sensitive Nipples.  
"More Please!" Skylar Begged.   
Swan Smiled As He Slowly Kissed Down Her Stomach, His Kisses So Gentle And Fleeting She Couldn't Distinguish It From His Breath.   
Skylar Panting, Lifted Herself Up Onto Her Elbows As He Kissed Up Her Thigh.  
"Swan?" Skylar Gasped, Letting Her Legs Fall Open.   
Swan Slowly Looked Up Her Body To Her Ace.  
"You'll Love This, Honey." Swan Smiled, Pushing Her Legs Further Apart And Lowering His Head Between Them,  
Skylar Gasped As She Felt His Tongue Slide Inside Her.   
Slipping So Easily In And Out. Again And Again.   
Skylar Now Let Swan's Tongue Explore The Area, Delicately Tracing Over Sensitive Skin.   
Her Whole Body Tingled And She Moaned As He Focused On Her Clit.   
Skylar Thought His Tongue, So Soft, So Sure.   
He Knew Exactly Where To Touch.   
He Carefully Nibbled Skylar's Throbbing Clit And She Screamed In Pleasure, Almost Drowning In An Orgasm.   
Swan Slowly Kissed Her All Over On The Way Back Up To Her Lips, Kissing Her Passionately As She Returned The Kiss Through Heavy Breathing.   
She Wrapped Her Trembling Arms Around His Neck As They Continued.   
Swan Shifted So He Was Directly On Top Of Her, His Large, Swollen Member Gently Rubbing On Her Thigh.  
"Skylar, Can I Make Love To You?" Swan Asked, Breathing Heavily.  
Skylar Looked Worried, "I Don't Know…"  
Swan Passionately Kissed Her Neck, Making Her Moan.  
"Please Honey, Don't Leave Me Like This!" Swan Begged, His Erection Gently Nudging Her.   
Skylar Still Looked Uncertain, "I'm Not Sure,Swan."  
Swan Buried His Head In Her Soft Breasts.  
"What's Wrong Honey?" Swan Asked In A Muffled Voice.   
Skylar Stroked His Head For A Moment Before Finally Replying, "I… Don't Know."   
Swan Gently Kissed The Soft Skin Between Her Breasts.  
"… Will This Be Your First Time, Skylar?" Swan Asked Quietly, Looking Into Her Eyes.   
Skylar Looked A Little Embarrassed And Nodded.   
"Is That What You're Worried About?" Swan Questioned Curiously.   
Skylar Nodded Once Again.  
"I'm Kinda Worried It'll Hurt." Skylar Answered; Not Looking At Him.   
Swan Kissed Her Neck Enthusiastically.  
"Skylar, Is That All?!" Swan Breathed,  
Swan Says,"It Won't Hurt! I Promise I'll Be Gentle!"   
Skylar Looked Wary, "You Promise?"  
Swan Nodded, Pashing Her Neck Again.   
Skylar Moaned And Breathed Heavily As His Fingers Pinched, Massaged And Roused Her Sensitive Breasts.   
Swan Gently Parted Her Legs And Slid The Head Of His Cock Up And Down Her Opening, Covering It In Her Juices.  
"Are You Ready Skylar?" Swan Asked Tentatively.   
Skylar Managed To Moan Out A 'Yes' And He Slowly Slid Himself In, An Inch At A Time.   
She Was So Tight He Didn't Want To Hurt Her.   
When He Was Finally All Inside Her, He Kissed Her Passionately.  
"How Does It Feel Baby?" Swan Breathed.   
"Tight, But Amazing." Skylar Replied.  
"Are You Ready?" He Asked.   
Skylar Nodded And Swan Started To Move.   
Rocking On Top Of Her.   
Skylar Was Making Quiet Moans While Swan Breathed Heavily.   
In. Out. In. Out.   
He Slid Slowly In Long Steady Strokes.   
Skylar Held Onto Him As He Gradually Got Faster.   
Her Moans Became Louder;   
Swan Kissed Her Passionately As He Thrust Harder And Faster.   
He Groaned With Every Passionate Stroke, Skylar Held On Tighter As Her Moans Got Higher.  
"Oh Skylar! It Feels So Good!" Swan Gasped, Skylar Nodded Quickly.  
"… So Tighter Than Your Mother..." Swan Groaned.  
Skylar Thrust Her Hips To Meet His, Increasing The Volume Of Their Moans.  
"Oh! Oh! God! Uh! Huh!" Skylar Whimpered, Holding Onto Swan Tightly As An Intense Orgasm Rocked Her Small Body.   
Swan Trust In Deeply And Tensed, Squirting The Hot Liquid Inside Her With A Deep Groan.   
He Lay On Top Of Her, Both Breathing Heavily.   
Skylar Stroked Swan's Long Blonde Hair.   
Swan Eventually Caught His Breath And Looked Up At Her  
Swan Says,How Was That Baby?  
Skylar Smiled At Him And Says,Oh Swan,That Was Amazing! And It Didn't Hurt At All!  
Swan Kissed Her Passionately.  
Swan Says,I Told You!  
He Rested His Head On Her Chest And She Stroked Swan's Hair Again.  
Skylar Said Finally,I Bet I'll Be Better For You Next Time Swan.  
Swan Asked In Shock And Amusement,Next Time?!  
Skylar Smiled And Says,Of Course!  
The Next Day,  
Skylar Lay Asleep As Swan Walked In To Wake Her Up As He Did Every Morning. He Walked Over To The Edge Of Her Bed And Just Stared For A Moment.   
Her Beauty Was Breathtaking.   
Swan Could Swear That Every Day As He Came In To Wake Her Up She Had Grown More Gorgeous.   
And She Had Been With Him For Some Time Now.  
He Looked Down At The Sight Before Him; She Had Kicked Off Her Sheets And Quilt As If To Invite Him.   
Her Creamy White Skin Gleamed In The Morning Light.   
One Arm Lazed Across The Bed While The Other Rested Gently On Her Abdomen.   
Her Slender Legs Lay Slightly Parted And He Realized How Much He Longed To Be Between Them.   
He Loved The Way Her Black Satin Nightdress Clung To Her Voluptuous Curves…   
And Dipped So Low Between Those Perfect Perky Breasts.   
He Looked Over Them Even Though He Knew He Shouldn't.   
He Had To Struggle Not To Reach Out And Stroke Her Erect Nipples, Poking Against Their Satin Covering.   
He Swallowed Hard And Reached Out.  
Closer.  
The Distance Shortened.   
Closer.  
He Could Feel Warmth From Her Body.  
Closer.  
His Hand Rested On The Bed Next To Her And He Bent Over Her As His Lips And His Long Blonde Hair Gently Brushed Her Cheek.  
"Good Morning Skylar." Swan Said, Hoping He Sounded Natural And Straightening Up.  
"Good Morning Swan!" Skylar Replied Sleepily.   
She Held Her Arms Above Her Head And Stretched, Giving Swan A Stunning View Of Her Large Breasts Straining Against The Low Cut Flimsy Material, Barely Hiding Anything.  
Swan's Breath Caught In His Throat As She Lay Back On The Bed.  
"Sit Down, Swan You Don't Have To Go Right Away, Do You?"   
She Cooed Hopefully In That Way Only Skylar Could Persuade Swan.  
"I Suppose I Could Sit Down A Minute." He Said, Smiling As He Gratefully Sat Down, Trying To Hide The Bulge Beginning To Grow In His Skinny Fit Flared Bellbottoms That Went To The Floor.   
She Smiled Happily And Sat Up.   
Swan Looked At The Smooth, Fluid Curve Of The Tops Of Her Breasts, So Clearly Visible Now And Looked To Her Face Quickly.  
Her Large, Impossibly Hazel Eyes Caught The Look On His Face, Her Full Crimson Lips Turned From Her Natural Inviting Slight Smile Into A Look Of Concern.  
"Swan Are You Ok?" Skylar Asked, Misreading His Guilt And Lip-Biting As Something Was Wrong.  
"I'm Fine Skylar, Thank You."Swan Replied Softly.  
Skylar Looked At Swan For A Few More Seconds.   
She Was Worried, Yes, But It Wasn't Just That.   
She Was Amazed By His Looks. His Long Hair With Bangs, Golden Blonde, Like Hers.   
Shoulder Length Where Hers Was Exactly The Same Length.   
His Aqua Ocean Blue Eyes Just A Tad Lighter Than Hers.   
Same Pale, Creamy Skin.   
He Was Short And She Was Tall.  
She Glanced Down At His Body.  
He Was Of Average Physique, Not Too Skinny.   
Just The Way She Liked It.   
She Wished He Would Surprise Her One Day With A Wake-Up Kiss And Now Realized That She Would Have To Do It Herself.  
She Purposely Leaned Far Forward As She Kissed His Cheek, Making Sure He Could See The Perfect Breasts He Had Helped Design.  
"Do You Like Them Swan?" Skylar Whispered Seductively.  
"Um W-W-What, Skylar?" Swan Stammered Uneasily, He Knew He Had Been Caught.  
"My Boobs Swan, Do You Like Them? They've Really Grown, Haven't They?"   
Skylar Asked Enthusiastically.  
"T-They Have S-Skylar" Replied Swan Expecting The Worst.  
Swan Pushed Skylar Down.  
"Ah! Stop," Skylar Moaned, Squirming Under Swan.  
Swan Smirked And Continued To Torture Skylar's Sweet Little Nipple.   
Skylar's Nipples Had Always Been Sensitive.   
Slight Touches Would Make Her Squirm And Swan Took Advantage Of That Sensitivity Ruthlessly.   
He Loved To Lavish Them With Attention.   
With His Fingers, With His Tongue, With His Entire Mouth.   
Sucking On Skylar's Nipples Was Part Of Both Foreplay And The Afterglow When They Laid Together, Sweating And Panting.   
Even When They Were Just Sitting Around On The Couch Watching Television,   
Swan's Hands Often Made Their Way Inside Of Skylar's Shirt To Idly Pinch And Pull Her Nipples.   
Of Course, That Ended Up Being Foreplay As All Skylar's Subsequent Squirming Usually Led To Them Having Sex On The Couch.  
Swan Was So Relentless That Skylar's Nipples And Areolas Were Almost Always Bruised From Constant Attention.   
Skylar Said That It Wasn’t So Much Painful, As It Made Them More Sensitive Than They Already Were.   
Swan Really Liked The Idea Of Skylar Being Hyper Aware Of The State He’d Left Her In.   
He Also Liked That The Bruises Would Show Through Any Thin, Light Colored Shirts That Skylar Wore, Leading Skylar To Invest In Darker Shirts.   
Swan Liked To Claim What Was His.  
As Much As He’d Like To Show The World Who Skylar Belonged To,   
Skylar Wouldn’t Let Him Leave Visible Marks On His Body.   
Skylar Now Worked With Kids And Kids Were Nosy Little Grubby Handed Question Machines.   
Swan Got It, And He Respected Skylar's Rule, Mostly.   
It Was Hard To Keep Track Of Swan's Strength Sometimes And Skylar's Skin Was So Fair. One Time Swan Had Gotten Carried Away And Left A Giant Hickey On Skylar's Neck.   
He’d Received Skylar's Ire In The Form Of Some Very Powerful Pokes In The Side That Left Him With Bruises, For Once.   
Skylar Later Informed Him The Kids Had Been Quite Impressed By The Story Of Her Fending Off The Giant Blue Monster That Had Bit Her Neck.   
They Thought Having A Monster Tamer For A Teacher Was Really Cool.  
Swan Moaned, Samm!  
I Need Milk!  
Swan Was Digging His Gloved Fingers Into Skylar's Scalp.  
Swan Smirked As His Attention Returned To The Task At Hand.   
Swan Said While Speaking Against Skylar's Damp, Bruised Little Nipple,You're Delicious!  
Swan Says,I Just Want To Eat You Up.  
Skylar Complained, Pressing Her Hands Up Against Swan,  
Can’t You Eat Some Other Part Of Me?  
They See Sam,  
Sam Says With A Annoyed Tone,I Heard You.  
Sam Took Her Shirt Off.  
Swan Smiled At Sam And Skylar.  
They Look At Him With Annoyed Expressions.  
Swan Grabbed Sam's And Skylar's Breasts Close Together Making Him Suck Both Sam's And Skylar's Nipples At The Same Time.  
Skylar And Sam Blushed At Swan.  
Swan Said While Fastening His Mouth To Both Sam's And Skylar's Nipples And Beginning To Suck,  
I Really Like This Part,The Two Beautiful Ladies In My Life Are Feeding Me!  
Sam And Skylar Whined Beautifully, Even As They Both Arched Up Into Swan's Mouth.   
Skylar Chuckled And Swan's Fingers Dug Into Her Scalp Further, Seeming To Both Push And Pull At The Same Time, Thus Not Moving Her At All.   
He Wasn’t Lying Though About Wanting To Eat Skylar And Sam Up.   
Skylar's Pink Little Nipples, Even Dark And Purpled As Swan Often Left Them, Were Delectable.   
As Were All The Sweet Noises That Skylar And Sam Made.   
Sam Disappears From Them.  
Swan Was Still Sucking On Skylar's Nipple.  
And The Sudden Sweet Taste That Burst Across Swan's Tongue.  
Swan Blinked And Says,Sweet Taste?   
He Didn’t Have A Chance To Pull Back Before His Open Palm Smacked Into The Side Of Skylar's Head And Sent Her Whole Body Rolling From The Force Of His Slap.   
Swan Demanded While Staring Dazedly Up At The Ceiling,   
Well It's Not Time For You To Give Birth To The Girls Yet.  
What The Fuck!  
Skylar Had Shifted, Sitting Back Against The Headboard Of Their Bed With Her Hands Pressed Over Her Chest.   
She Narrowed Her Eyes And Glared At Swan.  
Swan Sat Up, Rubbing His Golden Hair Locks And Hoping The Sudden Ringing In His Ear Didn’t Mean He Had A Concussion.   
Swan Looked At Skylar And Tried To Guess What Went Wrong.   
He Asked With A Frown,Did I Hurt You?  
Skylar Admitted Reluctantly,No,Why?  
Swan Says,Then What’s Wrong?  
He Reached Out Palming Skylar's Head And Rubbing Her Soft Hair.  
Skylar Muttered, Glaring At Her Own Chest,It Came Out.  
Swan Say,Huh? What Came Out? Did You Come Just From That?   
It’s Not Like It’s The First Time.  
He’d Definitely Made Skylar Come From Nipple Play Alone Quite A Few Times In The Past. Why Would She Be So Embarrassed Of It Now?  
Skylar Knocked Swan's Hand Away From Her Head And Gave Him Another Annoyed Look. “Milk,” She Said, Lowering Her Other Hand So Swan Could See Her Nipples.  
Swan Frowned.   
“Milk?” He Asked, Wrinkling His Brow. “Wait, Was That...How?!”   
His Eyes Zeroed In On The Nipple He’d Just Been Sucking, And Indeed, There Was A Small White Drop Of Milk Beading Up There.   
As He Watched, The Bead Reached Its Limit And Slowly Slid Down Skylar's Chest.   
Skylar Shivered.  
Swan Said While Confused And Mesmerized,How The Fuck Is That Happening?   
You Definitely Have Boobs Not Pregnant Yet!   
Skylar's Icy Eyes Narrowed.   
Skylar Says,Lactation In Nonpregnant Females Is Not Impossible,It’s Just Incredibly Rare.  
“Yeah, But How!” Swan Said, Looking Down As Another Fat Drop Of Milk Leaked From Skylar's Nipple.   
He Was Really Tempted To Go In For Another Taste, But Skylar Was More Likely To Punch Him In The Head Again Than Allow It.  
Skylar Snapped,Because You’re Always Molesting My Nipples!  
Swan Said,I’ve Always Done That Though! This Never Happened Before!  
They’d Been Together For A Month And This Was Definitely A First.  
“But I Work With Children Now. Children Are Often A Factor In Triggering Lactation, Given That People Lactate To Feed Babies,” Skylar Said Flatly.  
Swan Narrowed His Eyes And Says,Why Do You Know So Much About This?  
Skylar Sighed And Says,  
I Was Afraid That This Might Happen.   
I Read Into It When I Realized How Obsessed You Were With My Nipples.   
And Lately, They’ve Been Plumping Up In A Way They Never Have Before.  
Swan Had Noticed A Delightful Fullness To The Areola Recently.   
That’s What Had Gotten Him All Fired Up Earlier, Seeing Skylar Just Out Of The Shower, Her Areola Invitingly Round, Nipples Peaked From The Contrast Of A Warm Wet Body And Cool Bedroom Air.   
Swan Had Quickly Pounced.   
“You Could Have Said Something,” He Said.  
Skylar Shrugged One Pale Shoulder And Says,Would It Have Stopped You?  
“No.” Swan Said Before Snapping His Mouth Shut. “Yes!”   
Skylar Thought Swan Should Be Kind Of Weirded Out, But Really, It Still Kind Of Turned Him On.  
“No,” Swan Settled On, Deciding To Go For Honesty. “Probably Not.”  
Skylar Nodded.  
“What Do You Want To Do Then?” Swan Asked. “Can You Make It Stop?”  
Skylar Gave Him A Flat Look And Says,I Didn’t Make It Start. You Did. And Now That It’s Started, It Likely Won’t Stop Unless You Leave My Nipples Alone.  
Swan Winced.   
It Sounded Like A Reasonable Request, Except He Knew How Much He Touched Her Nipples Throughout Any Given Day.   
A Fucking Lot.   
And He Didn’t Have The Greatest Amount Of Willpower When It Came To Resisting Things That He Liked.   
“I Could Try,” He Muttered.  
“And Probably Fail,” Skylar Said With A Resigned Sigh.  
Though Swan Huffed In Offense, He Didn’t Bother To Voice It Because They Both Knew He Was Right.   
“What Does It Feel Like?” He Asked, Glancing At Skylar's Chest.  
Skylar Tilted Her Head, Contemplating The Question For A Moment.   
“Weird,” She Said. “But, Sort Of Warm. How Does It Taste?”  
“Sweet,” Swan Said. “Why Don’t You Taste It?”  
Skylar Scrunched Her Face Up And Says,It Came Out Of My Body.  
“So Does Come, But I Know You’ve Tasted That Before,” Swan Retorted.  
Skylar Nodded And Says,Fair Enough, But I Still Don’t Wish To Taste It. It’s A Bit Strange.  
“Well, Yeah, The Fact That You’re Making Milk At All Is Pretty Strange. You Sure I Didn’t Somehow Knock You Up Like Your Mother?” Swan Joked.  
“Quite Sure,” Skylar Said Staring At Him With His Most Unimpressed Dead Eyed Stare.  
“Hey, It Was Just A Joke!” Swan Insisted, Glancing Away.   
The Lure Of Skylar's Naked Body Was Too Much Though And He Was Soon Looking Back At Skylar Or Her Nipples Specifically.   
“Back To The Real Issue. What Should We Do About It? I Mean, It’s Weird, But It Doesn’t Gross Me Out. I Still Want You As Much As I Ever Did,” Swan Said.  
“Maybe A Bit More,” Skylar Suggested, Watching The Way Swan's Attention Had Drifted Back To Her Nipples.   
Skylar Noted That Swan's Erection Had Hardly Faded During Their Conversation.   
It Seemed Just As Hard As Ever, If Not Harder.  
Swan Shrugged, Dragging His Eyes Up To Meet Skylar's.   
“Maybe A Little.” He Smirked At Skylar.  
“Pervert,” Skylar Said Affectionately.   
She Gave A Put Upon Sigh.   
Skylar Says,I Don’t Think There’s Anything To Do Other Than Proceed As Usual. Though It Would Be Nice If You Didn’t Abuse Them So Much.   
They Are Very Sensitive. And If I Hear A Single Cow Milking Farm Joke, You Will Never See My Nipples Again. I Will Wear A Fucking Shirt Every Time We Have Sex.  
“What? I Would Never!” Swan Insisted, Looking Scandalized.  
“You Would,” Skylar Said Firmly. “Which Is Why I Am Warning You. Do Not. And This Is Just Between Us. I Don’t Want Anyone To Ask Me About My Nipples Any More Than They Already Do. Remember, The “Sam Nipples” Nickname Was Entirely Your Fault.”  
Swan Snorted And Says,  
Look, It’s Not My Fault That Is Your Mother Did This For Me And Still Bitter That Your Delectable Pink Nipples Belong To Me And Think That You're Better Than Her,  
At Sex And Breastmilk Even,  
How Was She Supposed To Know I’d Get A Glimpse Of Your Nipples Through The Arm Of Your Basketball Jersey And I Yank Your Shirt Up?  
“It Doesn’t Help That You Take Joy In Leaving My Chest So Bruised,” Skylar Grumbled.  
“It’s The One Part Of You I Get To Mark,” Swan Said.  
“Correction, It’s The One Part You Want To Mark. Frankly, Your Obsession With My Nipples Seems Pretty Unhealthy. I Don’t Know Why I Indulge You,”   
Skylar Said, Shaking Her Head.  
“Because You Love Me. And I Love You. And Your Nipples.”   
Swan Reached Out, Drawing Skylar Back Towards Him.  
“Pervert,” Skylar Complained, But Let Swan Pull Their Bodies Together.   
She Settled In Swan's Lap And Rested His Head On Swan's Chest.  
“Well, You Already Knew That, So Don’t Get All Huffy Now,”   
Swan Said, Pressing A Kiss To The Top Of Skylar's Head.   
Swan Says,So We’re Just Gonna Do What We Usually Do?  
He Rubbed Skylar's Stomach, Not Straying Up To Her Nipples, Not Just Yet.  
“The Usual. Though, It Would Be Nice If You Would Give Other Parts Of Me Attention,” Skylar Said, Wrapping Her Hand Around Swan's Wrist And Pushing It Down So Swan Would Touch Her Clit And Vagina.  
I Certainly Will, But Now One Of My Favorite Parts Of You Is Doing Something New And Amazing,  
Swan Said, Taking A Hold Of Skylar's Clit And Giving It A Lazy Stroke.  
Skylar Hummed Softly And Looked Up At Swan.   
Skylar Says,But This Isn’t All About You And What You Want.  
Swan Asked While Squeezing Skylar's Clit A Little More,  
Oh Fine, If I Get You Off, Can I Do What I Want?  
Skylar's Eyes Fluttered And Her Hips Jerked.   
She Said Tightly,Within Reason.  
Swan Smirked As He Began To Work Skylar's Clit With Purpose.  
Skylar Squirmed, Spreading Her Legs.   
“More,” She Demanded.  
Swan Leaned Down Just Enough To Nibble Skylar's Ear As He Continued To Stroke Her,  
It Wasn’t The Best Position For More Than A Handjob, But Skylar Didn’t Seem Inclined To Move.   
She Thrust Into Swan's Gloved Hand.   
“Eager Aren’t You?” Swan Growled.  
Skylar Didn’t Deem To Answer Him, Instead Moaning And Arching Her Body.  
Swan's Eyes Were Drawn To Skylar's Nipples, But He Resisted.   
With A Growl, He Released Skylar And Picked Her Up, Shifting Her Until Her Back Was Against Swan's Chest.   
Swan Rubbed His Cock Against The Cleft Of Skylar's Butt As He Took Skylar's Clit Back In His Hand Rubbing It Making Her Wet,  
Now, He Could Get A Little More Stimulation Out Of It.   
It Might Not Be All About Him, But Swan Wanted It To Be A Little About Him.  
As If Sensing His Thoughts, Skylar Grinded Back Against Swan's Cock.   
She Tilted Her Head Back To Look Up At Swan With A Pleased Grin.  
Swan Was More Than Happy To Lean Down To Kiss That Expression Off Her Face.   
Skylar Moaned As She Reached Up, Hooking An Arm Around Swan's Neck.   
She Held Swan's Head In Place, Kissing Him Back Hungrily.  
Swan Loved It When Skylar Got Handsy And Pushy.   
To The Outside Observer, It Might Seem Like He Was Shoving His Attention At A Passive And Cold Skylar All The Time, But They Were In A Relationship For A Reason.   
Skylar Loved Him, Even If Swan Was A Selfish Asshole That Played With Her Nipples Till They Bruised.  
Skylar Broke Their Kiss, Panting Softly.   
Her Fingernails Dug Into Swan's Neck As She Arched Into Swan's Gloved Satin Hand.   
“You’re Getting Distracted,” She Accused.  
“I Can’t Help It. You’re Distractingly Sexy,”   
Swan Said, Pressing A Kiss To Her Forehead.  
“Just Focus On The Sex Part. I’d Like To Come Soon,” Skylar Said.  
“Little Shit Copy Of Sam,”  
Swan Muttered As He Redoubled His Efforts To Make Skylar Come.  
After All, He Knew Skylar's Body Better Than Anyone, So He Knew Exactly What Buttons To Press.   
Or Rather, How To Handle Skylar's Vagina While He Pressed Little Nips Around Skylar’s Neck, Still Careful Not To Leave Marks.   
His Other Gloved Hand Moved To Skylar's Nipples.  
Skylar's Fingers Dug Into Swan's Neck, But She Didn’t Protest As Swan Pinched Lightly.   
Skylar Moaned And Swan Smirked.  
For All Of Skylar's Protests About The Rough Treatment Of Her Nipples, She Really Did Like To Have Them Touched.   
Maybe Not So Roughly, But She Liked It.   
Swan Rubbed His Cock Against Skylar's Butt And Worked Her Clit With A Firm Touch. Skylar Didn’t Hold Out Long And Was Soon Arching As She Came In Swan's Touch,  
Skylar Went Limp, Her Hand Lazily Falling From Swan's Neck, Where She Definitely Left Some Little Crescent Shaped Bruises.   
Swan Lifted Skylar And Shifted Them Until They Were Laid Out On The Bed.   
Skylar Sighed And Looked At Swan Through Half Lidded Eyes.   
“See, That Wasn’t So Hard Was It?” Skylar Asked.  
“Well, It’s Not Hard Now,” Swan Said, Reaching Out To Rub Skylar's Numb Clit.  
Skylar Moaned, Her Eyes Sliding Shut.   
“Hersark,” She Muttered Like A Bird Swan.  
Swan Laughed As He Shifted Closer To Skylar.   
Now That Skylar Had Come,   
Swan Had Free Reign And He Intended To Take Advantage Of It.   
He Gave Skylar A Quick Kiss, But His Lips Had Another Destination In Mind.   
He Trailed Kisses Down Skylar's Soft Throat And Pale Collarbone Until He Reached His Real Destination.   
He Was Face To Face With Skylar's Nipples.   
He Sighed Happily As He Pressed His Tongue Against One Swollen Bud, Collecting The Faint Taste Of Milk.   
It Was Still Hard To Believe, But As Swan Attached His Lips To The Nipple And Began To Suck, The Evidence Dripped Into His Mouth.   
Skylar Tensed And Moaned, But She Made No Move To Stop Swan.  
Now That Swan Was Sure Skylar Wasn’t Going To Try To Knock His Head Off Again,  
Swan Could Settle Down And Enjoy The Feast Before Him.   
He Sucked Hard On Skylar's Nipple.   
The Milk Flowed A Little Easier As He Started To Suck In Earnest.   
It Was Rich And Thick In A Way That Normal Milk Wasn’t.   
It Was Sweet, And Dare Swan Even Think That There Was A Tinge Of Vanilla In There?   
He Was Probably Just Hallucinating, But Given All The Vanilla Skylar Consumed, It Wasn’t Beyond The Realm Of Possibility Was It?  
Swan Thought Fuck, I Was Going To Get Addicted Wasn’t I?  
Skylar Was Going To Ruin Milk For Him By Virtue Of Being More Delicious.  
Swan Groaned And Sucked Harder.   
He Managed To Suck A Little More Milk From Skylar's Nipple Before The Flow Stopped.   
It Made Sense, That As Full As Skylar's Nipples Looked, There Wasn’t Much Milk.   
Skylar Was Still An Not Pregnant Girl After All.   
Speaking Of Sweet Tasting Fluids, Swan Was Fascinated With The Idea Of Lactation. The Thought Of Weaning From Skylar's Nipple Aroused Him Immensely.   
He Would Pinch And Tug And Nibble And Suck The Nipples To Stimulate The Production Of Milk.   
After Seeing The First Drop, He Would Latch Himself On A Nipple, Suckling In Hard.   
He Would Drink The Warm Creamy Milk, Savoring Each Delicious Gulp That Went Down His Throat.   
After Sucking One Dry, He Would Move Onto The Other Nipple And Do The Same.   
When He Finished Drinking From Both, He Would Playfully Pinch Both Of Them And Let The Remaining Milk Squirt Him In The Face And Wet His Face And Hair And Clothes, Smiling As He Did.  
Swan Needed More And He Desperately Switched To Skylar's Other Nipple.   
He Began To Mouth And Suck At It, Until That Sweet Burst Of Milk Hit His Tongue.   
He Moaned. He Was Definitely Addicted To That Taste.   
So Sweet And Rich, Just Like Skylar.  
Skylar Moaned And A Hand Settled In Swan's Golden Hair Locks.   
Swan Briefly Wondered If He’d End Up With More Fingernail Marks From Skylar On His Skin, But It Was Worth It. So Worth It.   
The Whole Situation Made Him Feel Warm And Tingly,  
Swan's Orgasm Hit Him Like An Electric Shock.   
One Minute, He Was Enjoying Skylar's Nipples, And The Next He Was Writhing Around On The Bed, Coming Like A Horny Teenager All Over Skylar's Body Without Even Being Touched.   
He Reluctantly Pulled His Mouth Off Of Skylar’s Nipple, But Only So He Could Gasp For Breath.   
Skylar Reached Down To Grab His Dick And It Was Sticky,Gooey And It Sat On Her Body, It Was Settling Down.   
Swan's Semen Was All Over Her Body.  
Skylar Says,What The Hell?!  
Swan Didn't Say Anything In Response.  
“Did You Just Come On Me?” Skylar Asked, Giving Him A Look Equal Parts Anger And Sleepy.  
Swan Flushed, His Mind Blanking Of Any Sort Of Snappy Comeback.  
“At Least I’m Not The Only One Coming From Nipple Stimulation Alone,” Skylar Said.  
Swan Says,Yeah, But Usually It’s Your Own Nipple Stimulation!  
Swan Pressed His Face Into Skylar's Chest, Attempting To Hide From The Humiliating Situation.  
“There, There,” Skylar Said, Petting His Head Slowly. “I Won’t Tell Anyone That You Have A Nursing Kink.”  
“I Don’t Have A Nursing Kink Since When Your Mother Died And Her Breasts Tasted Better!” Swan Protested.  
“I Suppose It Stands To Reason. You Always Were Unusually Obsessed With My Nipples. And You Like Female Breasts Like Mine And Mom's.   
It Makes More Sense Now,” Skylar Continued.  
“Stop Talking,” Swan Growled, But The Effect Wasn’t Very Impressive Given That He Didn’t Raise His Head From His Hiding Spot On Skylar's Bare Chest.  
Skylar Sighed And Says,Usually, You Say I Don’t Speak Enough And Now You Tell Me To Be Quiet.  
Skylar Scratched At Swan's Scalp In Annoyance.   
Skylar Teased,You’ve Left Something Undone.  
“What Did I Leave Undone?” Swan Muttered.  
“My Other, Ah, Breast. It Still Feels Full. Could You Finish What You Started?”   
Skylar Asked, Poking Swan In The Ear.  
Swan, Reluctantly, Lifted His Face From Skylar’s Chest To Meet Her Eyes. .  
Skylar Was Slightly Flushed With Embarrassment.   
She Nodded Towards Her Nipple And Says,Go Ahead.  
As Embarrassed As Swan Was By The Whole Situation,Swan Really Couldn’t Resist The Call Of Skylar's Swollen Little Nipple And The Promise Of Sweetness It Held.   
He Obediently Settled Down To Suckle.   
Skylar Thought Ok, Maybe Swan Had A Little Bit Of A Kink.  
Swan Lets Go Of Her Nipple.  
Swan Had Her Milk Dripping From His Mouth.  
Swan Sighed As He Swallowed It.  
"Do You Like Any Other Part Of Me?" Skylar Asked Seriously, She Had Moved Very Close To Him.   
Swan Didn't Reply, He Wasn't Entirely Sure What Was Going On.  
"Do You Want Me Swan? I Want You… I Wanna Be Your Good Little Girl."   
Skylar Purred Moving Closer.  
Swan Couldn't Take It Anymore; He Felt His Aching Cock Was Almost Too Much.   
He Gently Grabbed The Sides Of Her Face And Kissed Her Slowly.   
She Kissed Back Eagerly And Let His Tongue Snake Into Her Mouth.  
He Slowly Ran His Hand Down To Rest On Her Soft Breast And Started To Massage Is Gently, She Moaned In His Mouth And Closed Her Eyes.  
He Slid His Hand Inside The Flimsy Material And Massaged The Warm Skin Underneath.   
He Moved His Kisses Down To Her Neck And Felt Her Fingers Weave In His Hair.   
He Heard Her Squeak With Pleasure Every Now And Then.  
Skylar Removed Her Fingers From His Hair And Found The Front Of His Shirt And Tried To Unbutton It With Trembling Hands.   
She Could Not Get It Undone So She Pulled It Over His Head And Threw It Across The Room.   
Swan Smiled At Her And Pulled Off Her Nightdress, Leaving Her Naked But For The Small Underwear She Was Wearing.   
Skylar Didn't Mind, She Wanted Him To See.  
Swan Looked Up And Down Her Amazing Body, His Heart Raced.   
He Pushed Her Back Onto To The Bed And Hovered Over Her.   
He Started Kissing One Breast While Massaging The Other, Her Breathing Become Heavier,  
Skylar Wrapped Her Legs Around Swan's Hips, Her Fingers Entered His Hair Again As He Licked And Sucked Her Nipple And Played With The Other With His Long Fingers Making Her Moan And Gasp.   
She Could Clearly Feel His Rigid Member Rubbing Against Her As He Rocked On Top Of Her Slowly.  
"Oh God!" Skylar Moaned.  
Swan Fumbled With His Pants.   
He Soon Got Them Off And Dropped Them Over The Side Of The Bed.   
He Started To Kiss A Path Down Her Stomach, He Reached The Top Of Her Sexy Underwear And Slowly Pulled Them Off.   
He Held Them Up In Front Of Her,   
"I Don't Remember Buying You These?" He Remarked With A Smile.  
"I Bought Them With You In Mind." Skylar Panted.  
Swan Started Kissing Up Her Thigh To Show His Approval.  
"Oh! Swan, I Need You Now!" Skylar Moaned.  
He Sat Up And Pulled Off His Underwear And Crawled On Top Of Her, Kissing Her Slowly.  
"Are You Sure Skylar?" Swan Asked Tentatively.  
"God Yes!" Skylar Moaned.  
He Slowly Slid Himself Into Her, She Held Onto Him Tightly And Moaned.   
"Keep Going, Swan!" Skylar Moaned, Wrapping Her Legs Around Him.  
Swan Felt He Was In Heaven, Skylar Was Warm And Tight, It Was As If She Was Hugging His Cock.  
He Continued To Slid In And Out, Groaning As Skylar Thrust Her Hips Up To Meet Him.  
"Harder, Swan, Harder!" Skylar Moaned.  
Swan Started Thrusting Harder, He Loved How Loud She Was, And He Loved How She Called Him 'Swan' Even While They Were Fucking.  
"Oh! Oh! Swan! Ah!" Skylar Shouted.  
Swan Got Into A Steady Rhythm.  
Skylar Screamed,Oh! Oh! Oh God! Oh! Oh! Hah!  
Soon, He Couldn't Hold It Any Longer.   
He Knew She Was Close Too; Her Screams Had Been Getting Higher.   
Suddenly Her Back Arched And Holding Onto The Bed, Screamed 'Swan'.   
He Felt Her Tense Up As She Came. Hard.  
It Pushed Swan Over The Edge.   
He Groaned And Tensed Up As He, Himself Came.   
Burying Himself Inside Her And Shooting His Seed Deep.  
He Collapsed Onto Her And Buried His Face In Her Soft Warm Breasts.   
They Were Both Panting.  
"Oh Swan,That Felt So Good!" Breathed Skylar  
Swan Pulled Out And Lay Close To Her.  
"I'm Glad; It Felt Great For Me Too!" He Breathed, Kissing Up Her Neck.  
She Moaned Quietly.  
"Are You Ready For More Skylar?" Swan Asked, Between Kisses Up Her Ear.  
Skylar Moaned And Groaned,There Is More?  
Swan Nodded And Slowly Trailed A Hand Down Her Stomach,   
Sliding Neatly Over Her Abdomen.  
He Slipped Two Long Slender Fingers Inside Her Easily.   
She Was Slick From Their Previous Activities.   
She Gasped As He Moved His Fingers Slowly, Working In And Out.   
She Moaned As His Fingers Sped Up, Pushing Deeper Inside Her.   
"Oh God!" Skylar Moaned, Thrusting Her Hips Again.  
Swan Smiled And Stroked Her Clit With His Thumb, Making Her Moan Louder.  
It Wasn't Long Before Skylar Came Again.   
Swan Lay Down Next To Her And Watched Her Heavy Breathing.  
"Oh Swan, That Was Amazing!" Skylar Panted.  
"I'm Pleased I Could Satisfy My Little Girl." Swan Replied With A Smile.  
Skylar Cuddled Up To Swan, Still Breathing Heavily.  
Minutes Later Her Breathing Had Returned To Normal And She Was Ready For More.   
She Started Kissing Swan's Neck And Her Hands Were Under Swan's Hair,  
His Breathing Quickened.   
She Moved Her Kisses Down His Chest, His Abdomen.   
She Looked Up At Him Seductively.  
"Can I Please You Swan? Can I Make You Feel Good?" Skylar Purred.  
"Of Course Skylar, You're So Good To Me!" Swan Replied, Watching Her In Anticipation.  
Skylar Gently Held His Sizable Cock In Both Delicate Hands And Lowered Her Head, Gently Sucking The End.  
Swan Moaned Deeply In Pleasure.   
Skylar Moved Her Head Up And Down Taking More Of The Shaft Into Her Mouth, Stroking The Parts She Couldn't Get To.   
Swan Felt He Was In Heaven Again. He Couldn't Believe His Luck.   
He Had Masturbated To The Thought Of Her Naked This Morning And Now, Only A Few Hours Later She Was Giving Him Head!  
He Felt Her Tongue Caressing The Sensitive Skin.   
Her Head Came Up; She Was Now Sucking Exclusively On The Head, Her Tongue Reaching, Brushing, Stroking The Most Vulnerable, Sensual Areas.   
"S-Skylar, I'm Coming!" Swan Stuttered, Out Of Breath.  
Skylar Continued To Suck Until He Tensed Up Again Shooting His Salty Juice Into Her Mouth.  
She Swallowed It And Moaned, Smiling At Him.  
"Swan, You Taste So Nice!" She Purred Delicately Licking His Sensitive Cock Clean.  
Swan Moaned, Nothing Could Have Made Him Hotter.   
Skylar Kissed His Chest And Neck For A Few Minutes Before She Felt Him, Hard And Hot Against Her Leg.   
She Reached Down And Skimmed Her Fingertips Along It, Making Swan Groan Deeply.  
"I Want You Inside Me! Will You Fuck Me Again, Swan? Please?"   
Skylar Cooed.  
Swan Evilly Smiled In Response And Crawled On Top On Her.   
"Anything For My Little Girl!" Swan Replied Sliding Into Her Once Again.   
Thrusting In And Out, Slowly, Tantalizingly.  
Skylar Moaned, Holding Onto Swan Tightly Not Ever Wanting It To End.  
"Skylar… It Feels So Amazing… Being Inside You… You're Like… Silk."   
Swan Said, Kissing Her Throat.  
"Oh! Swan…" Skylar Cried Breathlessly.  
Swan Started Thrusting Harder, Kissing Her Neck.   
He Felt Her Grip His Back Tighter And Bury Her Head In His Shoulder And She Screamed As He Brought Her To Orgasm Again.  
He Knew He Was Close.   
He Thrust Deeply For The Final Time, Emptying Himself Into Her With A Passionate Groan.  
They Lay Together Catching Their Breath For A Few Minutes.  
"Swan, You Were So Amazing!" Skylar Finally Broke The Silence.  
"Thank You. My Baby Girl Wasn't Bad Herself!" Swan Replied With A Smile.  
Skylar Fell Asleep With Her Head Rested On Swan's Chest As He Gently Ran His Fingers Through Her Hair.  
A Few Minutes Later,  
Skylar Noticed Swan's Long Golden Hair With Bangs. Rosy Plump Cheeks. Those Familiar Bedroom Eyes.   
Skylar Couldn't Believe The Sight Before Her.  
Because The Sight Before Her Was In Fact Swan.  
Skylar Tried To Assure Herself This Was Only A Dream.   
She'll Wake Up, Maybe Tell Paul About It In The Morning.   
She Felt Nothing About This Was Real.  
A Sudden Voice Stopped Her Train Of Thought,  
The Voice Says,Hey Cutie   
Love You.  
A Voice She Knew So Well, Just A Slight Bit Higher And Youthful.   
She Immediately Recognized Swan's Voice.  
She Could Hear A Bit Of Prudence In Those Words, Too.   
While She Fondly Looked Back To Her Earlier Days, She Hated Parts Of The Man Swan Used To Be.   
Looking At The Floor, She Tried To Drown Those All Those Unpleasant Memories Away.  
Skylar Lifted Her Head.  
Skylar Noticed Swan Is Wearing Satin Black Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor Covering Swan's Short Heel Shoes And The Satin Red Dress Shirt With Satin Black Ascot,  
The Tacky Red And Black Bird Waistcoat And Maroon-Tinted Aviator Glasses And Anything Else He Wore Except The Gloves Managed Disappear With The Blink Of An Eye.   
Golden Hair Now On Bare Shoulders.  
Skylar Also Felt The Breeze On Her Skin.  
While He Was As Small As She Remembered,Swan Looked At Her With A Smile.  
Skylar Seemed Bashful, Looking Down At What She Had Now, A Collection Of Scars That Couldn't Stand Up Even With All Those Blue Pills She Downed Like Candy.   
Swan Nodded No To Skylar.  
Skylar Puts The Pills Away.  
Skylar Was Trying To Ignore That,  
She Looked Up At The Handsome Swan With A Mix Of Envy, Reminiscence, And Arousal.  
Swan Was Suddenly Face To Face With Skylar.  
Swan Noticed Skylar Styled Her Hair Like Sam's.  
It Was Blonde And About Elbow Length With Curls Everywhere.   
Swan Smiled.   
He Wanted So Badly To Pretend She Was Sam, But He Did Not Expect Her To Be Anything Like Her Mother.   
Skylar Says,I'm Going To Keep This Hairstyle Forever.  
I Love It.  
Swan Says,I Agree With You   
It Looks Good On You.  
Skylar Smiled At Swan's Words,  
Skylar Could Feel Everything Now, The Scent Of Mint As His Lips Touched Hers, The Coolness Of Swan's Satin Black Gloved Spidery Fingers On Her Back, The Brushing Of His Long Hair Against Her Now Styled New Hairstyle.  
She Began Running Her Fingers Through Those Lovely Golden Blonde Locks, Lips Running Down To Mouth That One Soft Spot Near Her Throat Swan Knew Drove Her Mad.   
Swan's Youthful Moans Complimenting Skylar's Moans.  
Everything Around Them Became A Blur As Skylar Tried To Fall Asleep.  
As She Tickled Swan,They Giggled Together.  
She Couldn't Deny The Pleasure She Was Feeling.   
Pleasure She Haven't Felt In So Many Years After Kissing Swan.  
Pleasure She'd Hope She'll Never Wake From.  
Swan And Skylar Felt Drowsy And Slept Through The Night,  
Swan Falls Asleep.


	48. Swan and Erin

Swan Woke Up Like He Did Everyday, With Erin In His Arms In His Bedroom.   
Skylar Got Up To Eat With Paul And Jeannette.  
The Couple Had Been Living Together Since Erin Had Moved Back To California From The Tv Show Zoey 101 To Be With Swan After They Had Both Worked.  
Swan Had Become A Writer, But Paul Had Insisted On College First Since Swan Didn't Go To College When He Was Younger Just In Case Everything Didn't Work Out.  
He Ended Up Getting Into Ucla As A Acting And Writing Major.   
Skylar Gloated For Weeks, Saying She Knew For Years That Swan Staying With Her Every Day Was Going To Be A Positive In His Life Someday.  
Swan Knew But College And The Filming Of The Shows Icarly And Zoey 101 Also Meant Being Away From Erin.   
Yes, They Had Discussed The Possibility Of Going To College Together, But Swan Knew That Erin Would Get More Done If She Didn't Have "The Hottest Younger Old Guy Ever" In Front Of Her Hours At A Time.   
Also, It Gave Her A Chance To Branch Out And Experience More Things.  
It Was During Senior Year Of College And The Filming Of Zoey 101, After Almost 2 Years Of A Long Relationship That He Knew She Was The One.   
The One He Wanted To Be With For The Rest Of His Life.   
Long Gone Were The Days Of Womanizer Cruel Cold Hearted Swan.  
Jeannette, Erin,Skylar Changed Swan, And Nobody Could Be More Thankful For That Than Him.  
He Had Figured Out Last Week Just How To Propose, And He Was Doing It Tonight.   
He Had Picked Out A Ring A Few Days Ago And Tonight He Planned To Propose To The Girl He Knew He Wanted To Be With For The Rest Of His Life.  
Erin Yawned, Stretched Her Arms Out And Rolled Over To See Swan's Smile.   
He Kissed The Top Of Her Forehead And Held Her Closer.  
Erin Says,Sweet Dreams?  
Do You Have Anything Planned?  
Swan Says,Nothing Last Night,Any Plans Today?  
Doing Anything Work Wise?  
Erin Says,Nope. Just Watching Phantom Of The Paradise The Movie Today.   
Most Productive Thing I've Done All Day!  
I'm Kinda Bored! You?  
Swan Says,Checking Up On A Few Things At The Icarly Set. I Don't Have Time To Be Bored!  
But I'm Taking You To Vaccaro Tonight, So Don't Plan On Watching All Day But Skylar She's Busy Don't Disturb Her.  
Talk To Paul And He Looks Like Me  
Well, Maybe Not As Handsome.  
Erin Protested,Swan!  
Swan Says,Just Kidding.  
Erin Put Her Arm Out To The Side And Rested Her Head On Her Head,Lifting Her Body Up A Little, Intrigued.  
Erin Says,You're Dressed Up. Ooh, What's The Occasion?  
Tell Me, I Wanna Know!  
Swan Says,Nope, You'll Find Out Soon Enough.  
Please, Be Patient.  
Swan Kissed Her On The Forehead And Went To The Shower, Smiling At The Groan That Came Out Of Erin's Mouth.   
Swan Says,And You're Not Finding Out, So Don't Even Both To Try To Get It Out Of Me,   
Oops, There Is Goes,  
Quinn You Spaz How Dare You Say Words Out Of My Mouth!  
Erin Says,Very Funny Calling Me Quinn.  
Why You Call Me That!  
You Blonde Logan!  
You Look Like Logan But Blond.  
Swan Says,Very Cute. Let Me Tell You Something.  
Trust Me?  
Erin Says,Of Course.  
Erin Let Her Body Fall Back Onto The Bed.   
She Didn't Like When She Wasn't In Control Of Things, Especially When Swan Was Involved And Planning Something.  
Swan Says,Can You...Can You...Well, Never Mind...  
Whatever, She Thought And Got Up To Make Some Cereal.   
When Her Lucky Charms And Milk Were In A Bowl, She Sat Down And Put On Netflix To Watch Phantom Of The Paradise.  
Swan Came Downstairs A Little While Later In Old Faded Black Flared Bellbottoms Jeans That Reached To The Floor And A Red Satin Shirt With Black Ascot.  
Erin Smiled At The Look.  
Erin Says,What Time Is Our Reservation At The Restaurant?  
Swan Says,Five, So I'd Start Getting Ready Around Three Or So. Six Hours Good Enough For A Phantom Of The Paradise Day?  
I Hope That's Plenty Of Time.  
I Gotta Take Care Of Some Things For Work So I Need To Leave The Swanage For A Little While, But Have A Good Day.  
Enjoy Yourself.  
Erin Says,Why The Sudden Secretness?  
You're Not Usually This Way.  
Swan Says,Can't A Boyfriend Do Something Nice For His Girlfriend?  
I Am Only Doing My Best For You.  
Erin Says,Yeah, But Why Can't You Tell Me? Are You Hiding Anything From Me I Need To Know About?  
Swan Says,I'm Not Hiding It Forever.  
Nope. You'll Find Out Tonight. Bye.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Swan Left And Erin Sat In Her Silk Pajamas, Her Cereal Still In Her Hands And The Documentary Still Playing, But She Wasn't Paying Attention.  
Swan Drove The Sixty Minutes It Took To Get To Pacific Coast Academy The Tv Show Zoey 101 Set Double Checking On The Drive Over That The Reservations For Tonight's Dinner Were Set.  
Paul Says As Swan Walked Into The Administration Building Ten Minutes Later,  
Ah Swan,What An Unpleasant Surprise,Agah, Just Kidding.  
If You're Wondering About Tonight, Everything's Set.  
Just Come On In And Take A Seat.  
Swan Says,You'll Blocked Off The Bench And Make Sure That Nobody Will Be By That Spot From Seven-Thirty To At Least Nine? You'll..  
Swan Was Cut Off By Paul.  
Paul Says,What Is Up With The Bench!  
Swan,Everything Is Put Into Place. The Bench Is Completely Off-Limits To Everybody From That Time Until Tomorrow Morning. Everything Will Be Perfect, Believe Me.  
Absolutely Perfect.  
Swan Says,Maybe Too Perfect?  
Good,Because This Has To Be Perfect. Erin Deserves Perfect, Because She Is Perfect To Me.  
Paul Looked At The Once Womanizer And Troublemaker Swan.   
He Understood Swan Was Rich And Swan Could Basically Get Any Girl He Wanted (Except For His Girl Friends), But Paul Had Never Seen Swan Nervous Like This Since Sam Was Born.  
Paul Says,Swan,I Don't Know How You Two Got Together-Or Even Why—But Everything Will Be Fine.   
I Am Trusting You.  
Now, Get Out Of My Office,And Don't Stir Trouble.  
Swan Protested,I Was Not Stirring Trouble.  
Paul Says With Annoyance,I Didn't Say You Were. I Said Get Out Of Here Before You Do!  
Swan Says,Fine!  
Paul Was Pushing Swan Out Of His Office.  
Swan Left The Office And Walked Past His And Erin's Bench, Not Knowing What Would Happen That Night.  
He Made A Call To Vaccaro To Confirm Everything For Tonight One Last Time Before He Got Into His Car And Started The Drive Back To His House.  
He Walked In To Find Erin On The Couch In The Exact Same Position He Had Left Her In Two-And-A-Half Hours Beforehand, Watching The Wedding Scene.  
Swan Asked About The Wedding Scene Erin Was Watching,  
Do You Like It?  
Erin Says,Yeah, Makes Me Wonder What If I Was Married?  
Swan Coming Down To Sit Down Next To Erin, Laying His Arm Across The Back Of The Couch.   
Erin Snuggled Into Him, Content To Spend An Afternoon With Her Boyfriend, No Matter How He Felt About The Film.  
Erin Says,Do You Ever Daydream About Being Married?  
Swan Says,Yes.  
Erin Says,What If We Got Married?  
Swan Smiled And They Watched The Film Until It Was Time To Get Ready For Dinner.   
Erin Took A Shower And Changed Into A Knee-Length Simple Purple Dress.   
Swan Who Had Simply Changed Into A Three-Piece Plum Purple Bird Themed Suit With Bellbottoms, Swan Stared At Erin.   
She Smiled And Closed Swan's Open Mouth, Patting His Left Cheek As She Passed Him To Get Her Purse.  
She Says While Passing Him,You Look Handsome.  
Stop Staring,Swan!  
I Know I'm Pretty, But Gosh!  
He Grabbed Her Around The Middle And She Shrieked.   
He Put Her Down And Kissed Her Cheek.  
Swan Says,I Will Never Let You Go.  
Never. I Promise.  
He Was Putting His Gloved Hand Into His Pocket To Triple Check That The Ring Was Still In There.   
Swan Says,Let's Go For A Ride!  
Let's Go Quinny!  
To The Claw Mobile!  
Erin Smiled And They Walked Out Of The Door To The Clawmobile.  
A Little While Later They Were Seated At Vaccaro, Ready To Order.  
Swan Joked,Okay, Miss Piggy,   
You Gonna Order Five Lobsters This Time?  
I Know You Love Lobsters!  
Erin Says,I Do Not.  
I Could Barely Finish One!  
Who Are You Calling Miss Piggy, Kermit?  
They Both Laughed And Ordered.   
As The Minutes Ticked By, Swan Was Getting More And More Anxious.   
Swan Thought What If She Said No? What If She Laughed In His Face? What If She Didn't Want It?  
They Had Obviously Talked About Marriage And Kids Beforehand.   
It Was A Topic That Would Come Up Frequently Amongst Their Friends Since They All Had A Child On The Way.  
Swan Says About Skylar's Children,I Think You Should Meet Skylar's Eleven Daughters.  
You Might Love Them.  
They Are All So Brilliantly Beautiful And Intelligent.  
Erin Shrieked With Excitement,I Would!  
Swan Says,I Bet You Would.  
We Will Have To Wait Until Skylar Gives Birth To Then Fully Grown 14  
They Are All 11 Girls So I Thought You Would Like To Know.  
You Mentioned You Want Kids Now I Am Going To Have Some With Skylar.  
How Does That Sound?  
Erin Smiled And Says Excitedly,Oh, I Love Big Families!  
I Hope I Will Be A Great Surrogate Mother To All Of The Children If Skylar Needs Help.  
If She Does, I'm Here.  
Swan Says,I'm Sure She Will.  
Erin Says,That's A Lot Of Children! Who Will All Help Raise Them?  
Swan Says,I Know.  
Paul And Jeannette Will Help Raise Dove,Raven,Mockingbird.  
Quinnana Will Help Raise Hummingbird,Phoenix,Jay,Mockingjay   
You And Me And Skylar Raise Wren,Swanana,Condor,Vulture   
Erin Says,Splendid!  
Swan Says,I'm Glad You're Excited.  
Erin Says,Yes, By The Way, Will You Please Tell Me Why You Are Being Secretive?  
Swan Says,Me? Secretive?  
Oh, Nothing. It's Nothing,  
I Would Tell You If It Was Something.  
Erin Says,I'm Not Blind, Swan Reese.  
You're Thinking Something And I Wanna Know.  
What's Up?  
Swan Says,Okay, I'll Tell You.  
Not Until Later.  
I Probably Won't Have To Tell You If You Can Read Minds.  
Erin Rolled Her Eyes And Laughed.  
Two Hours Later They Were Back In Their Car.  
Swan Said, Handing Erin A Blindfold,  
Erin, Dear,  
Here Put This On.  
I'm Not Going To Do Anything Crazy.  
Erin Says,I Think You Are Slightly Crazy.  
I Am Not Putting That On,Nope, Nada.  
Swan Says,Erin, Please,  
Come On, It's A Surprise.  
I Think You'd Be Excited.  
Erin Rolled Her Eyes Again And Took Off Her Glasses, Putting Them On The Dashboard.   
She Took The Blindfold From Swan And Tied The Black Fabric At The Back Of Her Head.  
Swan Asked,Tell Me,  
Can You See Anything?  
Tell Me Honestly.  
Erin Says,I Can't See  
Nothing,Not A Dang Thing.  
Swan Says,Good.  
I Don't Want You To See A Thing Hence The Purpose Of The Blindfold.  
Half An Hour Later Swan Pulled Into A Parking Space At The Zoey 101 Set.   
Erin Who Had Been Trying To Figure Out Where They Were Going, Felt The Car Stop And Heard The Engine Turn Off.  
Erin Says,I Can't Stand The Suspense.  
Can I Take This Dang Thing Off Now?  
I Want To Know Where We Are Going.  
Swan Says,Too Bad.  
Nope, And Don't Get Out Of The Car. I'm Going To Carry You.  
I'm Not Kidding.  
Erin Groaned.   
She Didn't Like Not Knowing Things And Knowing Swan,She Didn't Know One Thing That Was Going To Happen.   
She Patiently Waited For Swan To Open Her Door And Carry Her Bridal Style.  
She Was Carried Out Of The Car And Quickly Grabbed Her Glasses Before Swan Shut And Locked The Car.   
It Wasn't A Long Walk To Their Bench So Swan Didn't Get Winded, But It Was Far Enough That He Could See There Was Nobody On Campus And The Bench Was Now Blocked Off. He Maneuvered Around The Signs And Erin Felt Her Butt Hit A Bench.  
Erin Says,Alrighty Then.  
Can I Take The Blindfold Off Yet?  
It Is Driving Me Crazy.  
Swan Smiled And Untied The Knot That Erin Had Done.   
Erin Couldn't See A Thing And Swan Put Her Glasses On.   
She Was Amazed That They Were Back At The Zoey 101 Set.  
Erin Says,We're…We're Back At The Zoey 101 Set,I Didn't Expect That At All.  
Swan Says,Where At The Set?  
Please, Be Specific.  
Erin Looked Around And Said,I Know!  
Our Bench.  
Why Did You Bring Me Here?  
Swan Says, Erin, Dear,  
Swan Knew This Moment Was Now Or Never.   
He Got Down On One Knee In Front Of Erin,She Was Shocked.   
Swan Says,So, Back When The Show First Started,  
You Were Weird And Annoying And—What Some Would Consider—A Spaz.   
So, Anyway,  
For The Next Few Years We Were Frenemies, Often Biting At Each Other When We Weren't Laughing With The Group Or Someplace Else.  
I Thought We Would Always Be That Way.  
But Then, That Day That I Saw You Sitting On That Bench Changed Everything. I May Have Been A Rude Person To You Or My Son Logan For So Long But When I Saw You Crying,  
Something Inside Of Me Broke.   
It Was Like Whatever We Had Against Each Other At That Moment Became Only A Distant Memory.  
And Then I Kissed You And All Felt Right In The World.  
The World Had Such An Unexpecting, But Amazing Thing Happen That Day.  
Erin Laughed At His Cheesiness With Tears In Her Eyes.  
Swan Says,Any Who,  
We Kept Our Relationship A Secret Much Like Logan And Quinn Did In The Tv Show,  
Keeping Our Relationship A Secret.  
But We Eventually Told The World.   
We Didn't Even Keep It A Secret Because We Were Ashamed Of Each Other.  
I'm So Happy We Did That Because I Love You, And I Will Love You To My Dying Day.   
And That Is A Promise.  
So Erin Sanders Aka Quinn Pensky, Will You Marry Me?  
Erin Jumped Into His Arms, Screaming The Three-Letter Answer Over And Over Again While Simultaneously Kissing Him.   
They Were Both Were So Happy That They Could Jump For Joy, But Sat Down On The Bench, Smiling And Giddy, Instead.  
Erin Kissed Him One More Time Before Snuggling Into Him, With A New Piece Of Swan Heart Shaped Jewelry On Her Finger.   
Together, With Their Arms Wrapped Around Each Other,   
They Sat On The Bench All Night, Watching The Stars And Kissing.  
And It Was Right Then That Swan Knew That Stopping To See What Was Wrong With The Girl He Was Thought Of As A Spaz All Those Years Ago Was The Greatest Thing He Has Ever Done.  
Swan Says To Erin,You Are The Best Fiancée.  
Erin Says,You Are The Best Fiancé.  
Swan Says,I Wouldn't Pick Anyone Else To Be My Soon To Be Wife.  
Erin Says,I Wouldn't Pick Anyone Else To Be My Soon To Be Husband.  
Swan Says Happily,We Will Be The Best Couple.  
Erin Says,Yes We Will!  
Swan Says,I'm So Excited I'm About To Pop!  
Erin Says,Me Too!  
Erin Noticed Swan's Golden Blonde Shoulder Length Hair Curved Around His Plump Face Giving Him The Illusion Of Youth, His Aviator Clear Glasses Give The Lights A Shadow On His Eyes. Swan Looks At Erin With A Dramatic Calming Pose. The Neon Dramatic Yellow And Dark Orange Lights Surrounded Him Giving Swan A Glowing Look.   
Swan Says,What Are You Thinking Of So Hard?  
Erin Says,You.  
Swan Says,Oh, I Am Thinking Of You, Too.  
Erin Says,You Know Who You Look Like?  
You Are Looking Like Paul Williams On The Album Cover Here Comes Inspiration   
I Would Usually Think It Was Paul On The Album.  
Why Do I Think That?  
It's Because No Man Does Is Better Good Looking Than Mine.  
Swan Says,Aw,  
That's Sweet.  
Erin Says,No Problem.  
Swan Says,Noyone Is More Beautiful Than You.  
Erin Says,Aw, Hush, Teehee!  
Swan Says,We Compliment One Another, Don't We?  
They Smile At Each Other And Go Back To The Swanage.  
In The Next Day,  
Skylar Slept With Erin And Swan Like A Child Sleeping With Their Parents.  
The Girls All Woke Up With Swan.  
Swan And Skylar Get Up From The Bed,  
Swan And Skylar Get Dressed While Erin Goes To Work.  
Swan And Erin Kissed Then Erin Leaves The Swanage.


	49. The hell of it

They Go To The Swanage Backyard Together Holding Hands.  
"Hey,Swan!" Skylar Called.  
"Yes, Dear?" Swan Replied.  
"When Should You Buy A Bird?" Skylar Asked.  
"When It's Cheep," Swan Replied.  
"Whoa! Correct!" Skylar Replied.  
"What Is Greens And Pecks On Trees?" Skylar Asked.  
"Woody The Wood Pickle," Swan Replied.  
"Whoa! Correct! What Do You Give A Sick Bird?" Skylar Asked.  
"Tweetmemt," Swan Replied.  
"Whoa! You're Not A Bird Brain! How Did You Know All That?" Skylar Asked, Surprised.  
"I've Heard All The Bird Jokes In The Book, Honey," Swan Replied.  
"Nah-Ah, I Bet You Didn't Know This One! Okay, Why Do Seagulls Fly Over The Sea?" Skylar Asked.  
Swan Looked Stumped.  
"Because If They Flew Over The Bay They'll Be Baygulls!" Skylar Replied.  
"Well, I'll Bet Skylarks Like You Cannot Swim Like Paulblos And Swans," Swan Said.  
He Pushed Skylar In The Pool.  
"Bird Brain Pulling Bird Jokes About Another Bird Brain, Eh?" Swan Asked, Shaking His Head With An Annoyed Expression On His Face.  
"Why Can't You Take A Joke,Swan?" Asked Skylar.  
"Why Can't You Take A Joke When The Joke Is Towards You?" Swan Asked.  
Skylar Looked Confused.  
"Because That Messes With Your Self Esteem. You Pull Jokes About Others. You Pull Down Their Self Esteem To Make Yourself Feel Better, And It's Not Right. You Know How I Know That? I Was The Same Way. We're Not Too Much Different Now, Are We?" Swan Asked.  
Skylar Shook Her Head.  
"There Was A Song I Listened To For Who Knows How Long, Probably Since I Met My Ex, Sonya. Your Mother Listened To This Song Too," Swan Said.  
"Let Me Guess, Is The Song By Paulb- Paul Williams?" Skylar Asked.  
Swan Nodded.  
Skylar's Children Appeared And Started Dancing Along With Swan's Singing.  
"Roll On Thunder Shine On Lightnin The Days Are Long And The Nights Are Frightnin Nothing Matters Anyway And That's The Hell Of It," He Sang.  
"What Do You Mean Nothing Matters?" Skylar Asked.  
"Winter Comes And The Wind Blows Colder Well Some Grow Wiser And You Just Grew Older And You Never Listened Anyway And That's The Hell Of It," He Sang.   
"What You Never Listened To? What Do You Mean By You Only Grew Older?" Skylar Asked.  
"Goood For Nothin Bad In Bed Anyways Noyone Likes You And You're Better Off Dead Anyway Goodbye We've All Come To Say Goodbye Goodbye Born Defeated Died In Vain Super Destruction You Were Hooked On Pain And Tho Your Music Lingers On All Of Us Are Glad You're Gone If I Could Live My Life As Half Worthlessly As You I'm Convinced That I'd Wind Up Burning Too," He Sang.  
"What Do You Mean Noyone Loves You?" Skylar Asked.  
"We're All Born To Die Alone Y'know And That's The Hell Of It, Life's A Game Where They're Bound To Beat You And Times A Trick They Can Turn And Cheat You," Swan Sang.  
"What Do You Mean By All This?" Skylar Asked.  
Swan Finished The Final Chorus,  
"Goood For Nothin Bad In Bed Anyways Noyone Likes You And You're Better Off Dead Anyway Goodbye We've All Come To Say Goodbye Goodbye Born Defeated Died In Vain Super Destruction You Were Hooked On Pain And Tho Your Music Lingers On All Of Us Are Glad You're Gone"  
He Kneeled Down And Said To Skylar, "Depression Lies. It Never Tells The Truth. It's The Devil, But You Can Choose To Ignore It. You Are Loved, Beautiful, Important. We All Have Different Walks Of Life To Live, Love And Learn. Pain Shouldn't Be The Story Of Your Life, But What You Learn From It. You Can Help Others Who Have Been Abused, Skylar, Since You've Been There. You Don't Want Others To Suffer That, Right? Don't Be Like Me And Want The Whole World To Suffer Because Of My Pathetic Woe Is Mes," Swan Said.  
"I Never Wished Abuse On Anyone, But You Have? Hypocrite," Skylar Smirked.  
"Skylar, Learn From My Mistakes. I Am Trying To Change My Ways, Can You See?" Swan Asked.  
Skylar Nodded.  
"Do You Still Love Her? Like Deep Down?" She Asked.  
"Is That Really A Question?" Swan Thought. "Of Course, I Love Sam!"  
"Who?" He Asked.  
"Sonya," Skylar Replied.  
Swan Gulped.  
"It's Not Easy Loving Someone Who Cheated And Abused You," He Said. "Plus, I Quite Frankly, Murdered Her. I Murdered Her Without Guilt That Is How Deeply Unfeeling My Conscience Was. She Is The Reason I Forgot What Love Was."  
A Tear Fell And Swan Bowed His Head, Crying.   
Skylar Raised His Head With Her Hands For Him To Look At Her.   
Swan Was Utterly Shocked At What She Said Next.   
For A Moment, He Swore It Was Sam Talking To Him And Not Skylar.  
"What You Did For Momma Was Love. You Chose To Be Kind And Gentle And Patient With Her No Matter How Bad She Was. Everyone Has Some Good In Them. Everyone Has The Capacity To Love No Matter How Deranged You Are. You Are Never Too Messed Up To Be Loved. No One Is Ever Too Messed Up To Love In Return. My Childhood Made Me Who I Am Today. I Learned From My Mistakes And Others To Make Me A Better Person. That Is Selfless, That Is Caring, That Is Kind, That Is Patient, That Is Love," She Said.  
He Knew It Was Skylar After All By What She Said Next.  
"I Swear This Bird Joke Isn't About You Or Aimed At Anyone In Particular At All. What Happened When The Owl Lost Its Voice? It Didn't Give A Hoot!"  
Swan And Skylar Laughed Together.  
"Laughter Is Medicine For The Soul," Skylar Said. "As Long As It Doesn't Belittle Others, Of Course."  
Swan Nodded Silently.


	50. Swan and Paul

Swan And Skylar See Paul Excited.  
Swan Says,What's This?  
Paul Says,It's The Music Video For Touch.  
Paul Plays The Video On The Tv Screen Of The Living Room.  
Paul Put On The Music Video Of Touch,  
He Plays It On The Projector Screen.  
Swan Now Sees The Music Video Of Paul Williams Touch Made By Paul And Jennette.  
Beginning To Play On The Projector Screen,  
The Music Video Shows A Sad Paul Sitting Down In A Red Chair On A Red Dimmed Spotlight In The Black Background Taping Room  
He Dressed Like Swan With The Red And Black Bird Vest,Satin Black Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor Covering His Shoes,Satin Black Shirt With Filly Cuffs On The Folded Collars And Sleeve Cuffs,  
A Red And Black Flamed Patterned Ascot,Black Satin Dress Gloves,  
Red Tinted Aviator Glasses With Black Metal Framing Around The Lenses.  
Paul Sings With A Haunting Creepy Tone,  
Touch I Remember Touch  
Touch  
I Remember Touch,  
Touch   
Where Do I Belong?  
Touch   
I Remember Touch   
Touch  
I Need Something More In My Mind...  
Paul Shut His Eyes As He Sang It.  
There Is Silence After The Creepy Robotic Singing By Paul.  
As The Gloomy Dark Setting Changes Into A Dreamy Atmosphere Red Cornfield With A Blue Sky.  
Paul Magically Appears In The Cornfield.  
Paul Sees Jeannette With A Silk Black And Red Swan Patterned Dress On As She Looks More Like Sam.  
Jeannette Smilies At Paul.  
Paul Sings With His Regular Voice,  
Touch, I Remember Touch Pictures Came With Touch A Painter In My Mind Tell Me What You See  
A Tourist In A Dream A Visitor It Seems A Half-Forgotten Song Where Do I Belong? Tell Me What You See I Need Something More  
Jeanette Kissed Paul's Cheek While Smiling.  
As She Does This,  
Paul Happily Sings With A Smile,  
Kiss, Suddenly Alive Happiness Arrives  
The Disco Intrumental Break Plays As Jennette Runs Into The Cornfield,  
Paul Followed Jeannette While Trying To Find Her.  
Paul Sings As He Ran To Find Her,  Hunger Like A Storm How Do I Begin?  
A Room Within A Room A Door Behind A Door Touch, Where Do You Lead? I Need Something More Tell Me What You See I Need Something More  
The Disco Intrumental Break Continues As Paul Tried To Find Jeannette But With No Luck.  
Paul Says Over The Instrumental,  
Noo Please Don't Goo!!!  
Sammy Where Are You!!!  
Paul Turns Around To See Jeannette Singing,  
Hold On..  
If Love Is The Answer   
You're Home   
Hold On...  
(4X)  
A Long Intrumental Break Plays As Paul Sees Jeannette Giggling Like A Little Girl  
Jeannette Says Over The Intrumental,You Have To Find Me Daddy  
I'm Really Good At Hide And Seek!  
Paul Says,I Will Play Along With You!  
Sammy I Love You!  
Jeannette Says, I Love You Too  
I Gotta Play Hide And Seek If You Find Me!  
Paul Sees Jeannette Running And Disappearing Into The Cornfield.  
Paul Tried To Find Her Again.  
Paul Ever Sees The Red Cornfield And No Jeannette.  
Paul Says With A Sad Tone,  
She's Gone Because Of Me!  
Paul Feels A Bright Light Sucking Behind Him Into A Black Hole.  
There Was Darkness.  
In The Same Music Video,  
It Was Back To Where In The Beginning Was.  
Paul Woke Up On The Floor And Sees A Tape Still Playing Of Younger Swan And Sam Together On The Tape Monitor While Paul Was Still In The Dark Red Spotlight Taping Room That Was Shown In The Beginning Of The Music Video.  
Paul Slowly Puts His Head On The Tape Monitor Screen Loudly Sobbing,  
Paul Slowly Gets Up From The Floor,  
He Sees Jeannette's Hand Magically Come Out Of The Tape Monitor.  
Paul Grabbed Her Hand And Slowly Walked Towards The Monitor As A Bright Light Fills The Screen As If He Is Going To Be Magically Going To Be In The Tape.  
Paul Sees Jeannette Smiling At Paul.  
Jeannette Sings,  
Is Love The Answer   
You're Home...  
Paul Hugged Jeannette Tight And Looked Up With A Smile On His Face.  
Paul Closed His Eyes And Smiled With Tears Running Down His Face.  
Paul Broke In Sobs While Singing,  
Touch, Sweet Touch  
You've Given Me Too Much To Feel  
Sweet Touch  
You've Almost Convinced Me I'm Real..  
The Camera Sees Paul Magically Appears On The Tape With Jeannette Was In On The Monitor Screen, Paul Kissed Jeannette's Cheek And Smiled At Her.  
Paul Was Smiling With Joy As He Was Singing,  
I Need Something More..  
I Need Something More..  
As The Keyboard Cord Plays As The Camera Slowly Turns Away From The Monitor Tape Paul Is Now In And The Camera Pans Over To The Old Video Tape Reel Recorder With A Strange Old Logo With A Swan With The Name Swan Song On It And The Video Tape Reel Recorder Keeps Spinning And Stops Automatically.  
The Music Video Fades To Black.  
Swan Says About The Music Video For Touch,  
The Song Touch So Warms My Heart.  
Paul Says,Me Too.  
Swan Says,It Was Awesome Shooting The Music Video Touch, Huh?  
Paul Says,Yes, And It Was Awesome And More.  
Swan Says,Was It The Best Music Video You Have Ever Done?  
Paul Says,Yes, I Would Like To Say So.  
Swan Says,What Made It The Best?  
Paul Says,I Felt Like It Was Just A Song You And I Could Relate To, And The Actions In The Video Matches The Song Perfectly.  
Swan Says,Why Don't You Marry The Music Video If You Love It So Much?  
Paul Says,Hahahahahahahahahaha, No. Not Like That, Man. You Can't Marry A Song, But Perhaps I Would If I Could.  
Swan Says,That's Great To Hear. We Talked About Best Moments. Now Tell Me One Of Your Tragic Moments.  
Paul Says,I'm Glad You Asked.  
One Of The Great Tragic Moments For Me Was Not Getting To Shoot The Scene “The Hell Of It” Was Written For Because Originally There Was A Graveyard Scene For A Funeral Scene For Pat Puckett I Wrote Myself To Put In The Iplannedmypregancy Script You Wrote And I Probably Didn’t Have Enough Money To Shoot It.   
I Was So Disappointed.  
But What I Wanted To Do Was Kind Of A Takeoff On Nino Rota And That “8 1/2″ Ending With Swan And Sam Puckett,Freddie Dancing Around In A Circle Over Pat's Open Grave And If The Camera Follow All The Cables And It Goes Back To A Hearse Where You See Swan Puckett Is Recording The Funeral And At The Very End Of The Song Where The Panio Part Plays Where A Little Girl Which Is Sam's Daughter Rain Jumps On The Casket As It’s Being Lowered Into The Grave And Starts Tap-Dancing On It For Swan Then You See Swan Smiling Evilly In The Hearse In That Scene.  
My Dark Suggestions For Swan In The Scene Were Not To Even Have A Hearse. Just Put The Body In There And Start Shoveling Mud To Cover The Body.  
Surely, I Know You Can Come Up With Something Darker.  
By The Way,Can I Tell You Something?  
Swan In That Scene Is Supposed To Be Kissing The Little Girl On The Lips While After Seeing Her Dance For Him, You Know.  
He Does Mantiputate Her Into Being A Child Star After That He Kisses The Little Girl,  
And I Believe She Agreed To Be A Child Star.  
It Symbolizes He Has The Power To Take In Younger Fans And Control Them To Get What They Want To Be A Child Star, And Maybe He Will Make Them Cast In His Shows, Maybe Not.  
What Do You Think Of The Dark Funeral Scene Idea?  
I Think It Was Pretty Dark, To Be Honest.  
Swan Says About The Funeral Scene,I Have To Agree With You.  
Paul Says,I Wanted To Be In The Scene.  
Swan Says,All Right.  
Paul Says,Can You Find A Way To Do That?  
Swan Suggested A Idea How He Can Film The Funeral Scene With Paul,  
I Can Edit The Scene Where You Are Circling Around The Casket As Well, And I Will Put Your Suggestions In Consideration, As Well.  
Paul Says,Thanks.  
What Would I Wear?  
Have Any Ideas?  
Swan Says,I Have A Fantastic Idea.  
A Bright Red Long Trenchcoat Showing The Black And Red Bird Vest,A Red And Black Fire Themed Ascot,Black Satin Shirt,Black Flared Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor.  
Why I Chose The Wardrobe Is Because Then You Would Look Like Me While I'm Behind The Camera And No One In The Audience Will Tell It's Actually You.  
Paul Says,I Like That Idea.  
Who Would Play The Little Girl Tap Dancing?  
The Little Girl Rain?  
Swan Says,I'm Glad You Asked.  
One Of Skylar's Children But They Are Not Here Yet,  
But They Will Be Young Enough To Play The Role.  
Raven Because I Think She Would Love To Do That, Tap Dancing, That Is.  
Paul Says,I Like That.  
Swan Says,I'm Glad You Do.  
Paul Says,Now I Want To Hear Your Suggestions To Add To Or Edit The Scene.  
Swan Says A Dark Suggestion To Make The Funeral Scene More Interesting,  
What If Pam's Eyes Were Wide Open, Like Bulging Out Of Her Head?  
Paul Says,It Would Look Like She Is Still Alive, But Paralyzed, And It Can Add A Creepy Feel.  
I Really Like That Idea.  
Burying Her When She Is Still Alive? No, She's Not Alive, She's Dead With Her Eyes Open.  
Swan Says Even More Dark Suggestions For The Scene,  
So You Know The Nursery Rhyme Ring Around The Rosy? It's Actually A Death Song, You Know, Children Singing And Dancing Around A Pit Of Cremated Bodies. So We Can Sing That In Creepy Voices While Circling Around Pam.  
Paul Says,Oh, Wow, Could You Be Even More Morbid?  
Swan Says,Why, Yes, Indeed I Can.  
Have The Little Girl Dressed Up Like A Crow And There's Dead Fetuses In Blood All Over The Coffin To Put It Be More Extremely Disturbing For Shock Factor, And That Is Because She Would Kill Unborn Babies, And She Had Killed Sam's Baby.  
There's One More Suggestion For The Scene,  
It's If We Dressed In All Red Instead Of All Black, We Would.  
Paul Says,So This Is Definitely Not A Traditional Funeral.  
Swan Says,Yep.  
Paul Says,Can I Call You My Bad Twin?  
Swan Says,Why?  
Paul Says,It Is Because It Would Be Irony. I Don't Mean Bad As In Bad, I Mean Bad As In Good, You Know?  
Swan Says,I Get It. I Like It.  
Paul Says,Nice Getting To Talk To You,Swan.  
They Smile At Each Other.  
Skylar Goes To Her Room  
They All Go To Bed.


	51. Swan's guilt

Swan Waking Up,  
Then A Few Moments Later In The Morning,  
From Within The Confines Of The Swanage,  
Swan Now Stood.  
He Had Been Watching The Movement At The Front Gate Of The Swanage For Some Time.   
Paul Had Provided Him With A Small Device That Would Enable Him To Get A Closer Look At Those Who Sometimes Stood For A Prolonged Period Of Time At The Front Of His Property.   
From His Vantage Point,   
He Could Easily Make Out That The Current Visitor Was Dove.  
She Looked To Be Tall And A Bit On The Thin Side.  
She Had Stood There For Several Minutes, An Object In Her Hand.  
It Shimmered, Even When The Rain Continued To Fall, But It Was Easy To Make It Out Since The Person Holding It Was Dressed Completely In Black.   
Even With Paul's Device, He Could Not See Her Face, Because Her Head Was Lowered And It Looked As Though A Red Translucent Veil Hung Over It.  
The Shadows That Cast Around Her Left Swan Feeling Very Sad.  
He Had, Of Course, Seen This Similar Depiction In Movies And Even On The News, But He Had Never Been Chilled To The Bone By The Appearance Of A Young Girl At His Gates As He Was At That Instant.   
Dove Truly Seemed To Be A Direct Depiction Of Someone Who Was Grieving Or Experiencing Some Sort Of Loss.  
Through This Small Object Provided Him, He Could Not Help But Notice That She Had Dropped Something Into The Mail Slot, Perhaps The Glistening Object That He Had Seen In Her Hand.   
What Was It? He Pondered, And Why Did It Seem To Be So Important?  
He Made His Way Further Down The Corridor And Passed Through A Door That Would Lead Him Towards The Outside Courtyard Of The Swanage Grounds.   
Abruptly, He Stopped, All The While Not Certain If He Really Wanted To Venture Outside And Run The Risk Of Being Seen By A Curious Paparazzi Or A Nosy Reporter.   
There Had To Be Some Way In Which To Leave The Swanage And Then Return Without Being Detected.  
There Was No Question Left In His Mind.   
His Curiosity Was Piqued, And He Wanted Nothing More Than To Find Out What Dove Wanted And What Her Intentions Were For Putting Something In His Mailbox.  
After Several Minutes, He Broke Into A Broad Grin And Went Down The Hall In The Direction Of His Office.   
Once He Had Reached The Door And Come Inside, He Walked Over To The Wardrobe, And Pulled Out A Long Flowing Black Satin Cloak That Reached To The Floor With 32In Caplet Attached.  
It Mostly Covers Swan's Whole Body.  
He Pulled It Over His Red And Black Clothing And Nodded As He Beheld The Reflection In The Mirror.   
He Could Slip Out And Then Back Inside Without Being Detected.   
The Gray And Dismal Evening Had Provided Him With Just The Right Atmosphere.  
Removing His Famous Aviator Maroon Tinted Glasses,  
He Took The Side Of The Cloak And Covered His Head With It.   
No One Could Make Out Much Of Anything On Such A Rainy Evening, No One Would Be Able To Distinguish Him As Being A World Famous Tv Children's Creator.   
The Disguise Would No Doubt Hold Up For The Time He Needed In Which To Retrieve The Letter.  
He Took A Deep Breath And Stepped Out Into The Hallway.   
As Luck Would Have, Skylar Had Retired For The Evening Last Night And Swan Was,For Practical Purposes, Alone.  
The Lights In The Corridor Were Starting To Dim Somewhat, Their Illuminating Effects Timed To Perfection, Just As His Contract Tape Was.  
He Reached The Outer Door, And Slipped Outside And Could Feel That The Air Was Particularly Chilly That Night.   
It Was The Same Sort Of Night That Would Make Skylar Shiver To The Bone. Unconsciously, He Pulled The Cloak Even Tighter As He Reached The Mailbox.   
Fishing A Small Key From His Pocket, He Unlocked It.  
Reaching Inside, He Pulled Out A Small Plastic Black Bag.   
With This Object, He Could See The Redness Of The Envelope.   
He Picked It Up And Tucked It Inside The Pocket Of His Cloak Before Locking The Post Box And Retreating To The Safe Confines Of The Swanage.  
Once Swan Had Returned Inside, He Pulled The Damp, Plastic Bag From The Pocket Of His Cloak And Stared Down At It.   
He Could Make Out The Black Writing On The Cover, Although His Name Was Not Very Neatly Written.  
The Letter Itself Looked Cramped And Strained.  
Swan Retreated To His Office And Closed Himself In.   
As Though Propelled By Instinct Alone, He Went Over To His Desk And Sat Down. Carefully, He Separated The Envelope From The Plastic, Opened The Letter, And Pulled Out Two Handwritten Red Pages With Black Lettering,  
His Eyes Stared Down At The Paper As He Began To Read.  
Dear Swan,  
I Do Not Think You Realize Just How Impactful Your Deeds Are. Sometimes Your Deeds Are Done And Never Spoken Of Again. Other Deeds You Think The Impact Is Over, But You Are Dead Wrong! You Will Regret Letting Momma Abort Me And My Sisters!  
Yes, We're Dead, But We Are Alive In Heaven, Not Earth.   
We Will Haunt You For The Rest Of Your Days. Yes, We Had A Long, Serious Discussion About It, And Came To The Conclusion You Two Are A Filthy People Deserving Of Punishment. We Did Nothing To Deserve To Die In Our Mother's Womb.   
Why Should We Be Punished? Why Can't You Be Punished For Your Selfish, Awful Acts?   
What Happened To Momma And What Happened To You Is Not Your Faults Whatsoever, I And My Sisters Completely Understand That. But, It Is Your Fault Of How You Reacted To Your Situations That Make This So Terribly, Disgustingly Bad!  
We Think You Ought To Know Abortion Is Wrong And Why So No More Innocent Children Can Be Ripped Of Their Lives Before They Can Actually Live.  
Sincerely Yours,  
Dove Reese   
P.S.  
Swan Who Likes The Dark Sad Stuff,  
You Might Enjoy The Poem.  
You May Use It For A Writing.  
Mommy What's Abortion Poem By Me

Month One

Mommy

I Am Only 8 Inches Long

But I Have All My Organs.

I Love The Sound Of Your Voice.

Every Time I Hear It

I Wave My Arms And Legs.

The Sound Of Your Heart Beat

Is My Favorite Lullaby.

Month Two

Mommy

Today I Learned How To Suck My Thumb.

If You Could See Me

You Could Definitely Tell That I Am A Baby.

I'm Not Big Enough To Survive Outside My Home Though.

It Is So Nice And Warm In Here.

Month Three

You Know What Mommy

I'm A Girl!

I Hope That Makes You Happy.

I Always Want You To Be Happy.

I Don't Like It When You Cry.

You Sound So Sad.

It Makes Me Sad Too

And I Cry With You Even Though

You Can't Hear Me.

Month Four

Mommy

My Hair Is Starting To Grow.

It Is Very Long And Fine

But I Will Have A Lot Of It.

I Spend A Lot Of My Time Exercising.

I Can Turn My Head And Curl My Fingers And Toes

And Stretch My Arms And Legs.

I Am Becoming Quite Good At It Too.

Month Five

You Went To The Doctor Who Was Swan Today.

Mommy, He Lied To You.

He Said That I'm Not A Baby.

I Am A Baby Mommy, Your Baby.

I Think And Feel.

Mommy, What's Abortion?

Month Six

I Can Hear Swan Again.

I Don't Like Him.

He Seems Cold And Heartless.

Something Is Intruding My Home.

Swan Called It A Needle.

Mommy What Is It? It Burns!

Please Make Him Stop!

I Can't Get Away From It!

Mommy! Help Me!

Month Seven

Mommy

I Am Okay.

I Am In Sam Your Mommy's Arms.

She Is Holding Me.

She Told Me About Abortion And Explained To Me, Mommy Hated Me.  
Sam Is Crying And I Did Too

Why Didn't You Want Me Mommy?

Every Abortion Is Just . . .

One More Heart That Was Stopped.

Two More Eyes That Will Never See.

Two More Hands That Will Never Touch.

Two More Legs That Will Never Run.

One More Mouth That Will Never Speak...  
For Any Of My Sisters...  
Swan Felt Chills Down His Spine As He Read The Poem.  
Swan Lowered The Two Pieces Of Paper And Took A Deep And Staggering Breath.   
He Had No Idea What To Think.   
Now That Icarly Had Started Doing Its 4Th Season,   
He Knew That Even Trying To Make Contact With Dove Seemed More Or Less Impossible Because He Already Had Skylar Pregnant And He Had To Wait Until Skylar Gave Birth To Them.  
Yet, There Was Something Quite Intriguing About The Prospect Of Contacting Her And Finding Out Just How Much Of What He Had Been Reading Had Actually Been The Truth.  
He Brushed His Hands Carefully Over The Paper And Shook His Head.   
What Some People Won’t Do, A Bitter Thought Suddenly Filled His Mind.   
How Could Skylar Not Know?   
It Was Obvious That Dove Was No Doubt The Cloaked Figure That Had Delivered Those Two Handwritten Pages.   
Swan Closing His Eyes, He Stared Down At The Letter.   
Skylar Probably Knew Everything About The Letter, He Thought, Perhaps She Had Even Composed It Herself.   
After Studying The Penmanship Closer, He Eventually Shook His Head.  
Although She Might Very Well Have Known About It, The Writing Could Not Have Been Her Own, It Was Scrawled Across The Page In Such A Fashion That Indicated It Being Cramped With Age.  
Along The Border, Swan Could See The Smudges Of Ink That Covered It, Thus Giving Way That Dove Was Using Something Like A Fountain Pen In Order To Compose It.   
The Smudges Of Ink Looked As Though Dove Had Rested The Side Of Her Hand Against It In A Fit Of Exhaustion.  
Swan Thought No,Dove Must Have Written This Letter Personally To Me.   
Swan Returned The Letter To The Envelope.  
Next, He Began To Scavenge His Way Through The Papers That Were Lining His Desk.   
He Eventually Picked Up The Local Paper The South Bend Tribute.  
The Headline That Graced The Top Spoke Of The Icarly Season, But Ignoring That Bit,   
He Began To Tear His Way Though The Paper, The Various Articles Ignored As He Reached The Section That He Intended To Have A Look At.  
He Took A Deep Breath As He Read Through The List Of Names.   
Eventually, He Found A Small Blurb About The Size Of A Small Classified Ad With The Name Dove Reese Affixed Which Paul Wrote For Her Funeral Which Dove Deserved.  
Swan Was Grateful That Dove Was Given A Proper Respectful Burial Since He Heard Abortion Clinics Were Banned In Indiana And Fetuses Were Needed To Have A Proper Funeral Or Cremation.   
The State Did Prohibit Hospitals, Abortion Clinics And Other Health Care Facilities From Disposing Of Fetal Remains In Sanitary Landfills, Instead Allowing Only Cremation Or Burial Of All Remains — Regardless Of The Period Of Gestation.  
Swan Knew Paul Wanted To Give The Girls The Proper Respect They Needed.  
The Blurb Read:  
‘Into Thy Hands Oh Heavenly Father,  
We Commend The Spirit Of Dove Reese.  
She Leaves This Earth, Released From The Bonds Of Evils Of Abortion,  
But The Ties To Her Beloved Sisters Remain Untouched Forever.’  
Swan Took A Deep Breath Upon Reading This.   
“Dove Reese,” He Mumbled The Name.  
Instead Of Getting Caught Up In Emotional Fancies,   
He Replaced The Paper, Got To His Feet, And Slowly Left The Office.   
He Made His Way Down The Hall In The Direction Of The File Room, Which Kept All The Information About All The Aborted Girls.  
The Letter Had Said That Dove Had Been Aborted But With So Many Girl Sisters,   
He Simply Could Remember All The Names Or Faces Of The Girls.  
As Luck Would Have, There Was A Photograph Of Each Girl He Took When He First Met Them Affixed To The File.  
He Had Long Ago Thought Of Discarding The Information, But Never Could Bring Himself To Doing So.   
The Files Had Remained Untouched In The Room,   
Their Secrets Holed Away From The Light Of Day.  
As He Entered The Room,Swan Turned On The Light, But Purposefully Left The Door Ajar.   
It Had Been A Long Time Since He Had Been To This Room, In Fact, With So Many Rooms At The Swanage, It Came As No Surprise That He Had Momentarily Forgotten That It Was Even There.   
The Green Tiled Floor And The Purple Walls With Gold Colored Filing Drawers Made The Place Look As Though It Was A Records Room At Willy Wonka's Factory As Opposed To Being What It Was…  
A Filing Room For The World’s Largest Mansion/Hotel The Swanage.  
Inhaling, He Could Smell The Strange Mixture Of Dust And Damp Air.   
It Was No Secret That The Windowless Room Had Probably Not Been Opened Up Since He Had Finished Aborting The Girls From Skylar When She Was Young Years Ago.  
I Will Have To Do Something About This, He Thought With A Grimace.   
The Overall Essence Of The Room Was, To Say The Least, Rather Creepy.  
Perhaps This Room Served As A Reminder To Swan Of The Things He Had Done In The Past. Although, He Was Glad About What He Had Done For Skylar,  
The Presence Of This Room Cast A Shadow Of Guilt Over Swan’s Head.   
Helping Young Skylar As Her Doctor,  
Aborting The Girls Turned Out Fine But Does It Make It All Right For Them?  
Perhaps It Had Not Been The Best Decision I Could Have Made,   
Swan Thought, But What Is Done, Is Done.  
He Remembered The Day That He Had Finished Aborting Skylar's Children And Disappeared From Sight.   
It Was Odd That He Would Take Such Amusement In The Press’ Behavior During The Following Years After His Self-Imposed Seclusion.   
They Had Actually Started A Column Called ‘Swan Sightings’, Which Were Exactly As Described.   
Reporters And Photographers Were Actually Roaming Around The Streets Of South Bend Indiana Searching For Possible Signs Of Him.   
Through Their ‘So Called’ Sightings, They Would Concoct Stories As To How Often He Had Left The Sanctuary Of The Swanage And By What Means He Had Managed It.  
These Sighting Ideas Seemed To Be Rather Interesting For Their Readership Until The Icarly Special I Meet Sam's Father Announcement Craze Thus Rendering The Entire Idea Passé.  
Taking A Deep Breath, He Stepped Further Into The Recesses Of The Room.   
What An Uninviting Place, Even With The Lights Turned On.   
The Place Seemed To Emanate An Eerie, Almost Unsettling Essence About It.  
Swan Cringed, But Brushed His Hand Over His Arm, The Chilliness Of The Air Literally Cursing Through Him.   
He Ventured Further Still.  
On One Side Of The Room Was A Long Desk With Chairs Lining It.   
He Went Over And Pulled One Out And Slid It Over To The Opposite Wall Where The Filing Cabinets Extended Along It.   
It Was At That Moment When He Noticed Another Corner Where A Broom And Dustpan Sat.   
The Years Of Neglect Showed, As Cobwebs Hung From The Lifeless Objects.   
On The Top Of The Cabinets, A Film Of Dust Blanketed Them.  
He Took A Deep Breath, But Coughed Slightly As He Felt The Dusty Air That Tickled The Back Of His Throat.   
He Stared For Several Minutes At The Cabinets, All The While Not Really Certain If He Really Wanted To Open Any Of Them At All. What Would He Discover?  
Having Received And Read Through The Letter From Dove, It Seemed Almost A Given That He Was Being Haunted By The Ghost Of That Particular Girl Dove,  
He Would Have To Swallow Any Fear He Might Have And Try To Ignore The Essences Of All Her Sisters Who Seemed To Still Be Lurking Throughout The Crevices Of This Very Room.  
He Swallowed Nervously As He Walked Over To The Groups Of Filing Cabinets And Reached Out In Order To Grasp The Handle Of The One That Was In The Middle Of The Final Group Of Filing Drawers.   
On The Front Of It, He Could See That The Notation Read In Faded Typeface: ‘Ra-Re’. Carefully, He Pulled It Open And Stared Down At The Vast Number Of Files That Lined The Drawer.  
He Put His Aviator Glasses Back On.  
Swan Sighed With Disappointment,  
His Eyes Were Now Burning From Prolonged Exposure To Dust, But He Began To Thumb His Way Through The Files Until He Found The One That Was Marked With The Name  
‘Reese,Dove.’. He Pulled The Red Colored File From The Cabinet And Shoved The Door Closed, The Loud Clang Of It Filling The Silence Of The Room.  
Instead Of Leaving Immediately, He Pulled The Chair Back Over To The Table And Seated Himself There.   
Carefully, He Leaned Over And Opened The File.  
A Graphic Detailed Description Of Dove's Brutal Dark Abortion Was At The Top.   
Swan Cringed At He Read It.  
Swan Felt Deep Guilt As He Read It.  
Swan Noticed The Description What Dove Been Like Was Directly Beneath It, And That Captured Swan's Attention As He Ran His Hand Over The Thin Stack Of Paper Inside The File.   
As He Flipped Through The Pages, The Musty Smell Of Old Papers Filled His Nostrils.  
He Stopped After Several Moments, His Gaze On The Small Snapshot Of Dove That Was Placed At The Top Right Hand Corner Of Her Description.   
Next To The Picture, Swan Began To Read The Information.  
Name: Dove Reese   
Address: Skylar's Stomach Already Aborted  
Current Address: Sam's Apartment In Heaven.  
Date Of Birth: February 1St 2005  
Age: 17 In Heaven Years  
He Stopped Reading, His Gaze Staring Down At The Year Of Dove's Birth,   
“She Wasn’t Really All That Old,” He Whispered, “According To This, She Was In Her Early Stages Of Being A Teenager When She Died A Baby In Earth But She Now Wrote The Letter For Me Before She's Going To Be Born By Skylar.”  
He Continued Reading The Various Points In The Girl's Information.   
Swan Remembered Dove Wrote Down Her History In Her Resume For Swan To Keep From Skylar When Dove And Swan First Met Each Other.  
He Was Taking In Just About Every Aspect Of Dove's History, Right Down The Fact That She Had All Her Sisters Who Was Born On Every October 2 Of Each Year Young Skylar Was Raped.   
To Swan, Soaking Up All This Information Was Rather Like Reading The Biography Of An Old Friend.  
Of Course, The More He Read, The More Aware He Became That There Were Many Things That He Did Not Know About Dove's Depressing Experiences Dealing With The Abortion.  
Dove Said That She Had Been A Baby And Grew Up To Be A Troubled Adult In Heaven Forced To Raise Herself And Her Sisters Alone,   
But There Were No Specifics About Her Sisters And What Had Happened To Them.  
Under ‘Education’, It Said That Although She Had Finished Secondary School In Heaven, She Had Somehow Graduated Unable To Read Or Write.   
Just Before Starting To Work For Sam,Dove Had Found The Incentive To Go To Take An Adult Reading Course At The Community College In Heaven.  
This Probably Explained The Shaky Manner In Which Dove Had Filled Out The Application To Show Her History.  
Under Employment History, He Read Jobs Like "Surrogate Adoptive Mother To My Sisters", "Breastfeeding","Babysitter" As Previous Job Listings.   
Swan Sighed As He Remembered Having Met Dove Briefly On One Occasion.   
She Had Been Such A Nice Person, Warm And Accommodating, But At The Same Instant, It Was Clear That Dove Had Been Faced With Her Own Sets Of Challenges Like Dealing With Raising Her Sisters All By Herself And Having No Mother.  
Swan Guessed It Was Too Hard On The Poor Girl.  
“What A Dismal Situation, Cleaning Up After Skylar,” Swan Muttered, But Flipped The Page Over And Took In The Golden-Rod Colored Page That Was Directly Underneath It.   
The Words On The Form Read: Job Evaluation Form.   
Beneath The Name And Address, He Began To Read About What Sam Had To Say About Dove Skills As A Mother To Her Sisters As Well As Her Enthusiasm For The Job Dove Had Done.  
At The Very Bottom Of The Page,   
He Read The Words: ‘Although Dove Works Very Hard, Her On The Mother Job Performance Indicates That She Is Very Slow, And Often Prone To Error.’  
“How Many Mistakes Can A Girl Make Raising Her Sisters?”   
Swan Asked The Stillness, But Returned His Focus To The Form He Was Reading Through.  
‘Soyna Recommends That Dove's Employment Be Immediately Terminated.’   
Swan Turned The Page Over And Looked At The Back, Where His Signature Would Have Been Required In Order For Them To Follow Through With Said Recommendation.   
His Signature Was Not Present.   
In Fact, The Recommendation Had Never Even Reached His Desk.   
“I Would Have Remembered If It Had,” He Muttered Under His Breath As He Raised The Page And Stared Down At The Medical Condition Form That Was Just Below The Evaluation.   
“This Would Explain Perhaps Why It Is That Sam Did Not Pursue This,”   
Swan Said As He Began To Read.  
‘Dove Suffers From Depression,Bipolar Episodes,Anxiety.   
Her Physical Condition, Although Not Serious, Has Called Upon Sam To Put In A Recommendation That Says She Be Given Some Leeway And Time To Perform Her Tasks.’ The Form Was Dated March 20, And The Year Was Almost Seven Years To The Day After She Began Working For Sam And Swan.  
He Raised The Page And Stared At The Final Piece Of Paper.   
“A Medical Release Heaven Form?” He Mumbled As He Began To Read, All The While Shaking His Head As He Looked Down At The Dates That Were Listed When Dove Was Instructed To Cease Any Strenuous Labor And Be Allowed Compensation Benefits.  
Swan's Mouth Fell Open When He Read The Date As To When This Form Was To Go Into Affect.   
He Signed It, One Day Prior To His Having To Abort Dove.  
That Meant That Under Law, Swan Had Been Responsible For Paying The Benefits To Dove And He Had Not Paid So Much As A Cent.   
He Shook His Head In Profound Disbelief, His Gaze Still On The Form.  
“No Wonder,” He Whispered As He Closed The File, All The While Feeling Sick To His Stomach.   
Swan Says,I Was Supposed To Help Her, But I Didn’t And Now She’s Dead But She'll Be Back.  
Dove Had To Make The Sacrifices For Her Sisters Because I Didn’t.  
Guilt Washed Over Him Like A Cool Spring Rain Shower.   
The Pain That He Carried In His Heart Was Just Too Much.   
Here Swan Had Sat Thinking That Sam Had Been Trying To Play Some Cruel Game With Him,But It Was Swan Who Had Been Playing Mind Games With Dove.   
He Owed Dove A Great Deal, It Would Seem, And Now Because This Caring Girl Was No Longer With Them, She Vowed To Give Something Back To Her Sisters.   
He Only Hoped That It Would Not Be Too Late.  
According To Dove's Letter, She Had Sacrificed A Great Deal For Her Sisters, Giving Up Raising Them And Going To Sam.  
Now Swan Knew That Dove Did Not Deserve What She Got.   
He Had To Do What He Could To Rectify Things With Her.   
It Would Not Be Easy, Especially Now, In The Wake Of The Icarly Season That Was Going On.  
Numbly, He Got To His Feet And With The File Still Tucked Under His Arms;   
He Slowly Walked Out Of The File Room, The Light He Switched Off, And The Door He Closed Firmly Behind Him.  
Taking A Deep Breath, He Made His Way Down The Hall In The Direction Of His Office. Once He Reached It, He Slowly Walked Inside, Retrieved The Letter As Well As The Newspaper And Then Left For His Private Quarters.  
His Pace Was Slower Than Usual, But After Some Time, He Reached The Door That Would Lead Into His Room.   
He Took A Deep Breath And Shuddered.  
“All Of This For Watching Dove Out The Window,” He Muttered, But Closed The Door Before Walking Over To His Bed And Sitting Down On The Edge Of It.   
I Have To Do Something, He Thought. Perhaps I Should Compose A Letter To Her Explaining, He Thought.  
No, He Shook His Head. It Would Have To Be Contact, Direct Contact.  
He Casually Tossed The Three Items Across The Bed And Glanced Down At His Disheveled Appearance.   
He Had Definitely Seen Better Days.  
Swallowing, He Got Back On His Feet And Rubbed His Gloved Hands Brusquely Together As He Walked Over To His Walk In Closets And Opened One Of The Doors.   
Inside The Walk In Closet He Had His Eccentric Bird Themed Suits,Patterned Ascots,And Waistcoats.   
His Various Top Hats Lined The Top Shelf, Each On Resting On A Hat Stand, The Colors Ranging From Brownish Caramel To Black.   
Each Of The Hats Had Been Specially Ordered From The Top London Hat Designer.   
They Had All Been Done In A Similar Style, Especially For Swan.  
His Attention Shifted And He Began To Dig Through His Walk In Closet As Though A Teenager Looking For An Outfit For A Date.   
He Did Not Have Many ‘Normal’ Looking Clothes, In Fact, He Spent A Good Thirty Minutes Simply Digging Through The Walk In Closet Trying To Find Something That Would Not Make Him Stand Out Like A Sore Thumb.  
Eventually, He Found What He Was Looking For.   
He Pulled Out A Pair Of Old Faded Bright White Skinny Jean Flared Bellbottoms And A Simple Gold Colored Satin Dress Shirt,A Bright White Satin Ascot.  
Swan Decided To Wear No Gloves.  
It Was Generally Not Something That Swan Would Wear.   
Not Even Skylar Had Ever Seen Him In This Sort Of Outfit.   
At The Same Instance, He Stared Down At It In Fascination As An Idea Formulated In His Mind.  
It Was Not Everyday That Swan Had Great Ideas That Were Not Centered On Dark Stories, But This Time, He Actually Had An Idea That Might Rectify Everything.   
He Wanted To Be Look Fatherly When Seeing Dove And The Girls.  
He Laid The Clothing On The Bed Before Returning To The Closet And Pulling A Small Shoebox From Beneath The Boxes And Cartons.   
He Smiled As He Opened It And Retrieved What Looked To Be A Small Laminated Identification Card.   
Across The Front, He Could See His Likeness On The Left Side.   
On The Other, His Given Name Was Printed As Well As The Address To His Old Flat On Cherry Street.   
He Smiled As He Stared Down At The Name That Graced The Card. “Swan Reese.”   
He Inhaled Slowly As He Returned To The Bed And Tossed The Box Across It.   
“I Have To Do This. Perhaps The Media Will Not Find Out About It,”   
He Muttered As He Stared Down At The Pile Of Papers That Lined His Bed.   
“I Could Make Contact With Dove In This Way, She Does Have To Know Who I Am Immediately. I Can Find Out What It Is She Is Doing And Maybe Help Her Along,”   
He Muttered To Himself, But Removed The Cloak And Beheld His Reflection In The Mirror.   
His Hair Was Ruffled And It Made Swan Look All The More Eccentric.  
As Luck Would Have It,  
Swan With Long Wavy Hair Was Normal During This Day And Age.  
Perhaps I Could Find A Way To Make It A Bit Less Psychotic Looking,   
He Thought As He Tried To Brush It Down.  
This Proved Unsuccessful, As His Long Hair Bangs Seemed To Take On A Life Of Its Own.   
“Paul Might Have To Help Me With This,”   
He Mumbled As He Returned To The Bed And Reread Dove's Letter.  
Perhaps In Death, Dove Had Managed To Open My Eyes To Something That Had Been Overlooked In Life;   
Swan Thought As He Shoved The Pile Of Papers To One Side And Without Changing Into His Pajamas, He Collapsed Against The Pillows.  
Sleep, Sadly, Did Not Come Too Quickly For Him.  
He Hoped Dove Would Forgive Him.


	52. Skylar gives birth to the girls

The Next Day, Swan Woke Up Hearing Skylar.  
"Swan!" Skylar Screamed. "Swan!"  
Swan Came Rushing Into Skylar's Room. She Was Laying On Her Back On Her Bed, Sweating Buckets And Her Stomach Getting Ever Larger By The Second.   
"Holy Cow," Swan Gasped. "How Much Did You Eat?!"  
"Haha, Very Funny," Skylar Sneered Sarcastically.  
"So..." Swan Asked Casually. "How Many Fuzzy Potato Chicken Tacos Did You Eat Again?"  
Skylar Screamed, One Hand Clutching Her Swollen Belly And The Other Banging Her Fist On The Nightstand, Banging Her Fist On The Alarm Clock.  
"Skylar, That Alarm Clock Is Invincible To You Mashing Its Snooze Button, Haha!" Swan Said.  
"How Many Fuzzy Potato Chicken Tacos Did You Eat Again?"  
Skylar Was Crying Hysterically Now.  
"I Feel Like I Have Been Shot In The Stomach With A Machine Gun, Sat On By An Elephant, A Whale, Heck, I Feel Like A Whale!" She Yelled. "And Here You Are, Laughing At Me?!"  
"Relax," Swan Said.  
"Get A Doctor!" Skylar Yelled.   
"I Am A Doctor. What Seems To Be A Problem?" Swan Asked.  
"My Problem Is I Have Eleven Children In My Womb As We Speak," Skylar Said.  
"Uh-Huh," Swan Said.  
Skylar Was Infuriated By Him Just Standing There.  
"What Are You Just Standing There For? Do Something!" Skylar Yelled.   
Swan Went And Sanitized A Knife And Scissors And Lots Of Towels.   
He Helped Skylar Deliver All Eleven Children.   
"It's A Girl!" Swan Said The First Time.  
"It's A Girl!" He Said The Tenth Time.  
"Swan, They're All Girls," Skylar Informed.  
Baby Number Eleven.  
"It's A Boy!"  
"What?!"  
"Nah, I'm Just Kidding."  
Skylar's Babies Were All Laid On The Floor, Wrapped In Towels. Suddenly, Like Magic, They Grew! They Grew Instantly To Fourteen Year Old Girls.  
Swan And Skylar Named Them All Bird Names.   
Their Names Are Phoenix, Swanana, Mockingjay, Raven, Wren, Mockingbird, Hummingbird, Condor, Vulture, Dove, And Jay.  
They Were Still In The Bathtub.  
Wren At Age 14 Looks Way Different Than Swan Saw Her Before When Looking Much Younger,  
She Had A Round Face, Long, Straight, Golden Blonde Hair Hanging To Her Shoulders With A Part In The Middle.   
She Has Dark Pink Lips And Shiny, Pearly, Straight Teeth.   
Her Complexion Is White, And She Does Not Have A Blemish About Her.   
She Has Dimples In Both Cheeks When She Smiles.   
She Has A Round Nose, Dark Almond Shaped Eyes, And Thin Eyebrows Atop Her Forehead.   
She Has Hot Pink Framed, Square Shaped Glasses.  
Wren Is The Only Sister That Changed Her Appearance On Earth And All The Other Girls Still Look The Same Even Dove.  
Dove Lets Wren And Raven Suckle Her Placenta Nipples Covered Breasts.  
Wren And Raven Bit Her Nipples,  
Dove Screamed And Slapped Them.  
Dove Says,Will You Stop Already?!  
You Sucked My Breasts But You Girls Don't Talk Crap About Me.  
Just Her.  
Just Don't Even Think About It.  
Wren Says,What About Mommy?  
We Can Suckle Her Breasts.  
Dove Slapped Her Hard It Made Wren Cry And Angrily Says,  
Get This Straight Wren!  
I Know What You Mean, But  
I'm Your Mommy Now   
You Hear Me?  
I Raised You And Everyone In Heaven While She Slept With Swan!  
Respect Me And Not Her!  
What Had She Done But Kill Everyone Of Us?  
She Points At Skylar,Dove Gives Skylar A Dirty Look.  
Wren Whined To Dove,Dove, Don't Be So Harsh.  
Dove Says,Why Not?  
Wren Loudly Sobbed As Dove Hit Her Again.  
Dove Yelled At Her,Stop Talking About Our 'Mother'!  
Shut Up! Shut Up!!  
I Will Not Slap You Again If You Promise Not To Bring Her Up Again!  
Wren Says With Tears,But, Dove, She Loves Us.  
Dove Says,Yeah, Right. "I Love You," She Says, While Killing Us.  
Skylar Says To Dove About This Abusive Behavior She Exhibited Towards Wren,  
Dove, I Understand You're Upset But   
Acting Like Soyna Isn't Going To Help.  
Your Behavior Helps No One.  
Dove Angrily Scoffed At Skylar,Says She Who Killed Us.  
Skylar Says,I'm Sorry For That, And I Wish With All My Heart I Could Amend That.  
Skylar Sees Wren Sobbing.  
Wren Cried And Tattletaled About Dove Hurting Her,  
Dove Hates Us So Much! She Slapped Me!  
Skylar Says,Wren, I Will Fix This, Okay? It's Not Your Fault, It's Mine.  
Skylar Caress Wren's Cheeks And Gives A Kiss On Her Cheek To Make The Pain Go Away.  
Wren Stops Crying.  
Skylar Says,Do You Understand?  
Wren Says,Yes.  
Skylar Says,Alrighty, Then.  
Dove Turned To Wren.  
Dove Says,Stop Biting My Nipples, Okay?  
Wren Says,Ok Dove!  
Dove Says,Don't Call Me That   
Call Me Mommy!  
Wren Sighed And Says,Dov-I Mean Mommy   
Happy Now?  
Dove Says,That's Better!  
I Was About To Slap You Again.  
Wren Says,Why Are You Doing This Abusive Stuff To Me!  
Stop It!  
I Am Not A Punching Bag!  
I Am Not Some Puppet You Can Control!  
Besides, I Never Did Anything To Deserve This Treatment.  
Wren Sees Skylar And Skylar Noticed Wren Had The Saddest Puppy Eyes Skylar Has Even Seen Saw That Broke Her Heart.  
Skylar Says With Concern,Are You Okay?  
Wren Says,Yeah.  
Swan Looks At Her And Says,  
Tell Me The Truth.  
Wren Says About Dove's Abusive Behavior Towards Her,  
She Won't Let Me Call Her Dove, Just Mommy. And If I Call Her Dove Or Mention You, She Beats Me.  
Skylar And Swan Gasped And Was Shocked,  
Skylar Felt Wren Was Shaking And Trembling.  
Skylar Says While Trying Calm Wren,We Will Put A Stop To Her Behavior, Okay?  
Wren Says,Okay, Momma,  
Her Anger Is Purely Because Of You,  
You Started This And Made Her Act This Way To Me,  
She Likes To Put Her Anger Out On Me.  
Skylar Listened With Concern And Yelled At Dove,  
You Leave Your Poor Sisters Alone, Okay? They Did Nothing To Deserve This Treatment!  
Dove Scoffed At Skylar's Words And Laughed.  
Dove Says,Oh, Want Me To Beat You?  
Skylar Says,No, I Am Your Mother.  
Don't Talk Back To Me Dove!  
Disrespect Helps Noyone!  
Dove Says While Not Pretending To Care,  
Oh, And My Stupid Father I Can Disrespect?  
Swan Heard Her And Says,  
Yes, You Have To Respect Your Father, Too. Being Angry Helps Noyone, I'm Telling You!  
Swan Tightly Pinched Dove's Arm And Pushed Her Body Against The Tub Away From Wren And The Girls.  
Swan Yelled,For Gosh Sake,  
Calm Down Dove!  
What Made You Attack Your Sisters?  
Dove Says,In Heaven I Was Forced To Raise Them Myself. I Am The Oldest, You Know.  
Swan Felt Anger As Dove Screamed At Him,  
I See.  
Swan Scolded Dove,  
But Acting Like Your Mother And My Abusive Wife   
Are Not Really Helping The Situation.  
You Are Using Harassment To Help Cope And Being Passive Instead Of Actively Trying To Do Something To Change Or To Help To Make Light Out Of.  
You Are Just Literally Screwing Things Up Even More!  
You Hear Me, Young Lady?  
Swan Noticed Dove Was Looking At Skylar And Wren Terrified Of Dove.  
Swan Snapped His Fingers To Get Dove's Attention.  
Swan Says,Hey Hey Hey!!  
Look At Me Dove!  
Tell Me, Explain To Me, Why Can't You Choose To Understand Your Mother?  
Dove Looks At Swan And Says Cruelly About Skylar,  
She Doesn't Understand Abuse.  
Swan Choked Dove And Furiously Yelled,  
Listen, You Little Jerk,  
Don't Ever Ever Say That About Her!  
That's Literally All She Went Through Her Life As Of So Far.  
Dove Says,Oh, Oh, Sure, Sure,  
Ohh Tell Me When Hell Freezes Over..   
You Know What? I Don't Care.  
Swan Says,Deep, Deep Down, I Know You Do. You Know Why? Your Mother And I Do The Same Thing, Act Like We Don't Care When We Really Do, That Is.  
Dove Calmed Down.  
Dove Gets Her Attention Towards Wren,  
A Trembling Wren Comes Slowly Towards Dove.  
Wren Says,Are You Going To Hit Me Again?  
Please Don't...D-Erm, Mommy.  
Dove Says To Wren,I Will Not Hurt You.   
I'm Sorry Wren,  
I Let My Anger Get The Best Of Me.  
I Never Had The Right To Do That.  
Wren Says,Apology Accepted.  
They Hug.  
Dove Says With A Deep Motherly Instinct,  
By The Way,   
Go To Phoenix To Breastfeed You.  
I Don't Have Any Breastmilk In Me.  
Sorry Wren And Raven.  
I Forgive You For Biting My Nipples.  
Wren And Raven Looked At Dove Silently Saying Nothing.  
Raven Says,Why Her?  
Wren Says,What Do You Mean Why Her?  
Raven Says,I Mean, Why Did Dove Have To Raise Us?  
Wren Says,I Don't Know.  
They Look At Dove.  
Dove Says To Them,I Just Have To Say What Is Done Is Done.  
Wren And Raven Began To Protest Then Changed Their Minds After Seeing Dove Explode With Seriousness In Her Face.  
Dove Gets Wren And Raven And She Was Gently Pulling Their Hair.  
Making Them Face Phoenix,  
Phoenix Gives A Annoyed Sigh.  
Phoenix Wiped Off The Placenta Off Her Breasts And Nipples,  
Phoenix Gets Wren And Raven Suckle Her Breasts And Phoenix Winces When They Bit Her Nipples.  
Phoenix Sighed In Relief As The Milk Streamed Down Her Chest.   
Wren And Raven Latched Themselves On Both Nipples, Sucking Deeply, Savoring Each Gulp Of Warm Creamy Milk Down Their Throat.


	53. Swan vs Canon film swan dream sequence

A Few Minutes Later,  
Meanwhile Homeschool Was Wren's Worst Nightmare,  
And For Wren, It Wasn't Any Different, Although This Was Really Over The Top.   
All She Did Was Plop Her Head Down On Her Desk For A Rest, And When She Looks Back Up;   
Her Classroom At The Swanage Was Now Empty, All The Chairs Tucked Under Their Desks Neatly.   
Lined Up Perfectly In Horizontal And Vertical Fashion, Like Loyal Troops Lined Up In An Army.   
At The Front Of The Class, Written Erratically On The Chalkboard Were Wren's Marks For Her Classes.

Math…F

English…A

Science…A

History…A

All Of Her Grades Were Below C.  
At First, She Thought This Was Some Kind Of Cruel Joke The Other Students Were Playing On Her.   
She Always Was A Target For Them, Not Solely Because She Got Great Grades, But Because She Was Actually Quite Bright And Still Got Poor Grades.   
They Kept Doing It To Her, No Matter How Much She Pleaded To Them That She Was Distracted From Her Schoolwork By Personal Issues.  
Like A Flash From An Old Camera, The Class Was Lit Up In A Blinding Light.   
Once It Had Disappeared, And Wren's Attention Returned To The Chalkboard, She Could See Her Father Standing There, Walking Towards Her.  
However, He Didn't Seem Quite Right.   
It Was Like He Was In A Trance, As He Drearily Pointed To Wren's Grades On The Board. ''Now Honey Is This Anyway To Behave In School? If You Went To School More Often This Wouldn't Happen, But You're Always Thinking About Yourself.'' He Said Sheepishly.  
Wren Shook Her Head In Disbelief At What Was Happening.   
Wren Says,What The Hell's Going On?   
Wh…No, This Can't Be Real!   
I'm Asleep, This Is Just A Nightmare…  
Once That Word Left Her Mouth, A Dark Chuckle Echoed In The Room.   
A Man Says,Aren't Brilliant Young Ladies Like You Great?  
I Love It When They Get It Straight Away!  
I Am The Film Swan Of Phantom Of The Paradise!  
The Man That Stood Next To Them Said.  
Wren Nearly Shocked At The Sight Of The Phantom Of The Paradise Film Version Of Swan Coming To Life In Her Dream;   
His Youthful Face Was Like Swan;   
He Was Wearing Red And Black Like Swan Used To,  
And On His Right Hand Was A Freddy Glove With Four Shiny Knives For Fingers And Dripping In A Black Substance.   
Wren Didn't Wait For Details, As She Jumped Out Of Her Seat And Bolted For The Door.  
The Film Version Of Swan Gave An Exaggerated Groan.   
The Film Version Says,Why Are You Running Away?  
Ah Come On, Everybody Big Smiles Now!  
What Made You Think I Came To Do Harm?  
Using His Knives, He Stretched The Mouth Of The Real Swan.  
The Knives Cutting Through His Cheek Like A Knife Through Butter, Giving The Allusion Of An Unnatural Smile On His Face.  
Wren Ran Out Of The Class And Down The Corridor, On The Walls Were Pictures Of Little Girls With Skipping Ropes.   
Somehow, They Were Moving And Singing Some Kind Of Rhyme.   
But Before Wren Can Hear It, The Corridor Becomes Pitch Black, And She Runs Straight Into Some Kind Of Strong Black Material, That Coils And Wraps Itself Around Her Whole Body, Like A Python With Its Prey.  
She Falls To The Ground, And Like A Curled-Up Carpet, She Rolls Along The Ground Right To The Feet Of The Film Version Of Swan, Sitting On A Cut-Up Sofa.   
The Film Version Says,Hahahah, What Made You Think You Could Escape Me?  
Well My Birthday Came Early…  
This Is My Lucky Day!  
He Flicks His Knives And Edges Closer To Wren Who Was Still Trapped In The Material.  
The Film Version Says,Be Still, Little. Girl, Don't Be Scared, I Wouldn't Hurt You.  
Let's See What I Got!  
By The Way, I Was Just Kidding About I Wouldn't Hurt You.  
Wren Screamed And Struggles To Get Out, But It Was No Good.   
Just As The Film Version Of Swan Was About To Cut Through Wren,  
He Sees A Note On The Material; He Grabs The Note And Reads.  
'Do Not Open Before Hell!'  
He Gave A Fake, Disappointed Expression.   
The Film Version Says,I See.  
Oh, And I Was Already Dressed For The Occasion.  
You Know Why? Because I Am Film Swan, Mwahahahahaha.  
He Kicked At Wren And She Rolled Backwards, And The Material Came Off Her As She Continued To Roll On.   
Once She Stopped, She Gets To Her Hands And Knees And Suddenly Feels Something On Her Shoulders.   
On Her Right Was The Real Swan Was Dressed As An Angel, And On Her Other Was Skylar Dressed As The Devil.  
The Real Swan Spoke First In A Monotonic Voice As If It Was There Was Danger.  
Swan Says,Wren, Dear, Listen To Me.  
Honey, You Must Keep Running, The Evil Film Version Of Me Will Kill You. Keep Running From Him, Just As You Have Not Ran Away From Everything Else In Your Life.   
Including Your Mother And I.  
I Will Be Back To Fight The Evil Film Version Of Me For You.  
I Will Not Let Him Hurt You.  
Skylar Nodded.   
Skylar Lied,Leaving Your Father And I To Go Through Divorce Papers While You Cry In Your Room Like You've Got Problems.   
Besides, Don't Know What You're Crying About Now.   
This Swan Fellow Is As Close To A Man As You're Ever Going To Get.   
Besides, He's Really Hot Dear.  
The Film Version Says,What, You Complimented Me Of All People?  
Why Thank You!  
I Never Felt So Pleased!  
The Film Version Of Swan Whispered Behind Wren.   
She Crawled Away As The Film Version Of Swan Approached Her Slowly.   
Her Mother And Father Had Disappeared, And On The Film Swan's Shoulders, He Had Two Little Swan's But Both Were Dressed In His Normal Clothes.   
The Big Film Version Swan Asked,What Do You Think Boys?  
One Swan Says,I Say Gut Her, She's Not Even That Hot To Fuck Around!  
The Other Swan Says,Yeah, No Wonder She Couldn't Even Get Any Boys To Look At Her.  
The Other Joked And All Three Started Laughing Maniacally.   
Wren Had Crawled To A Wall And Curled Up Into A Ball.   
The Film Version Of Swan Hit And Bruised Wren.  
He Laughed At Her While She Was Crying.  
Wren Screamed,Why Are You Doing This To Me?  
Daddy Help Me!  
The Film Version Is Going To Hurt Me,  
You Can't Let Him Do This To Me.  
Please Help!  
I Don't Want To Be Killed!  
She Was Frozen With Fear; Everything This Film Version Of Swan Was Saying Is Not True.   
Her Parents Were Not Splitting Up And All She Could Never Think About Was Herself.   
She Was Not Pathetic, She Was Not Nothing…Just Another One Of His Victims Now.  
The Film Version Says To Wren,  
You Want Your Daddy?  
Ohh No,Sorry To Break This To You, But  
He's Not Here To Save You,  
What Ever Made You Think He Would?  
I'm Your Daddy Now You Nerdy Bitch.  
I Will End Him And He Wouldn't Be Able To Save You Anyhow.  
Just Then, When It Seemed To Be The End, Something Happened.  
Another Man Appeared Behind The Film Version Of Swan, And The Striking Thing Was That It Was The Real Swan Wren Recognized That Was Her Father.  
Swan Wore An Angered Expression On His Face But He Wore A Black Cloak Over His Black And Sliver Bird Vest,Black Satin Dress Shirt With Sliver Ascot,Black Leather Flared Bellbottoms,Satin Black Dress Gloves.  
Wren Noticed Swan Dressed More Like Winslow From Phantom Of The Paradise With The Sliver And Black Clothing.  
Swan Whispered To Wren,Listen To Me, And Listen To Me Closely.  
Run Away Now!  
And Don't Stop Or He'll Kill You!  
Also, His Right Hand Didn't Have A Glove… His Hand Was The Weapon, Five Bladed Fingers.   
Swan Says To The Film Version Of Him With Anger,  
You Are Not Going To Lay Even A Finger Tip On My Daughter!  
Swan Drove His Hand Into The Film Version's Back, Lifting Him Up In The Air.   
From The Way The Film Version Was Struggling Under The Real Swan's Grip,  
This Wasn't Another One Of The Film Version's Tricks.   
Taking A Chance,Wren Runs Past The Two As Fast As She Could, Trying To Put As Much Distance Between Her And Them As Possible.  
The Film Version Of Swan Tried To Pull Himself Free From Swan's Grip, But Swan Dug His Knives In Further Until They Went Right Through The Film Version's Body.   
Swan Says To The Film Version,  
You Know Who's Boss? Me Because  
I'm Real And You're Not.  
You Hear Me? You Hear Me? Huh? Huh? Huh?  
The Film Version Of Swan Laughed At Him And Teasingly Says To Swan,  
What Makes You Say All That?  
Swan Angrily Says To The Film Version Of Swan,  
I Know Your Weaknesses.  
The Film Version Of Swan Teased,  
Oh, Cool!  
Ohh You Miss Your Sammy   
See, I Know Your Weaknesses, Too!  
I Heard You Knocked Her Up  
I Heard The Whooooole Story.  
It's Real Nice To Hear The Juicy Fucking Details While Masturbating To.  
You Know What?  
Can't Say I Did Being Evil Better Than You Imposter.  
Aren't You Mad Yet?  
Swan Shouted With Anger,Yes, I'm Mad! I Was Mad To Begin With!  
The Film Version Says,Geesk, All I Did Was Mention Sammy.  
Calm Down Please,  
I Didn't Realize You Were Weak After Losing Her.  
Swan Fumed At Him.  
The Film Version Says,Wait, You Didn't Mention Your Wife, Sonya!  
Well I Understand You Loved Sam Even More Than Your Wife,  
But Did You Love Her At All?  
Why Won't You Marry Her Off?  
If You Love Sam The Same Way As You Truly Love Your Wife, Then Yes.   
Remember, Age Is Just A Number.  
I Know It's A Incest Joke, But I Noticed It's Normal For You,Seeing You Have Incest In Your Genetics.  
I Telling You The Love For Your Daughter Is Greater Than Anything You Desire.   
You Know Why I Say That?  
It's A Bond By Blood,And That Kind Of Thing Can't Be Broken.  
Swan Says,I Did Love Her.  
The Film Version Says,What I Said In A Nutshell.  
I Can Truly Tell That You Have A Golden Heart For Her And Always Put Up With Soyna Abusive Behavior At You,It Takes Big Tough Balls To Take It.  
You Were Never Tolerant Of Sonya's Abuse Against You And Her.  
And I Noticed More And More You Desperately Wanting To Sell Your Soul To Get Sam Back Like The Song Faust Says I Swore To Sell My Soul For Love,And I'm Willing To Bet You Thought About Doing So As You Heard The Song.  
You're Very Extremely Lucky To Have Sam.  
Don't You Feel She Had The Best Daddy?  
Swan Rolled His Eyes And Says,I Am A Mess Surprised Anyone Loves Me Who I Am Including Sam.  
Thank You, And May I Have A Word About Jack Frost.  
Hey Jack Frost,  
Your Heart Is So Cold That A Warm Hug From A Angel Could Make You Turn Into Me.  
Isn't That The Truth?  
The Film Version Says,Okay, Let Me Think,  
Is That A Reference From The Santa Clause Film With Jack Frost.  
The Part Where A Girl Warmly Hugging A Snowman, To Unfreeze Frost And Reform Him.   
Right?  
Swan Says,Yes.  
The Film Version Says,Is That Symbolism I Detect?  
Swan Says, Of Course, I Am The Snowman And Sam Is The Girl.  
What Would You Done It Differently If You Were In My Place,The Same Things Happening In The Phantom Of The Paradise Universe?  
You Know What I Mean?  
You Know Dealing With The Abuse And Sam's Death.  
I Know Something You Would Have Done Differently.  
No Jokes About Incest Or Stuff Like That.  
So Tell Me.  
The Film Version Explains,Incest Is Gross. I Would Never Even Think About Doing That.  
Swan Says,Uh-Huh...  
The Film Version Teased,So You Went Psychopathic When You Lost Your Little Precious Sammy?  
I Guess The Abuse Caused All This Evilness In You Right?  
Or Was It Merely Losing Sammy?  
It's Still Amazing You Still Have That Special Bond From Someone Who Loves You The Most,  
Even More Than Your Wife Could Possibly Love You.  
Wives Will Come And Go, But Your Child Will Always Be There.   
Unless They Die And You'll Never Hear From Them Again.  
Mwahahahahahahah.  
Swan Says,Oh, You Shut Up.  
The Film Version Says,Oh, I Meant Sorry For Your Loss.  
Swan Says,Didn't I Just Say Shut Up?  
I Don't Fucking Need To Hear Your Sympathy.  
I'm Not Going To Bear Listening To It.  
Let Me Show You What I Have Been Though Hell And Back.  
I Think You're Just Saying That, Not Truly Meaning It. If I Hear That One More Time, You Will Be Sorry!  
Save Me The Mushy Mushy Bullshit!  
He Then Started To Walk To The Wall And Then Walked Up The Wall Vertically, Dragging The Film Version Of Swan With Him.   
The Film Version Of Swan Clawed At Swan,But Just Couldn't Reach Him.   
Swan Dragged Him Up The Wall And Slammed Him Hard Against It, And Then Slammed Him To The Ceiling.   
The Film Version Of Swan Finally Reached With His Glove, But The Knives Fazed Through The Cloak Like It Was A Shadow.   
Swan Punched Him In The Face, And He Goes Crashing Through The Ceiling.  
Wren Was Getting Nowhere;   
She Would Turn One Corner And Run Straight Down Another That Seemed To Have No End.  
Finally, At The End There Was A Large Door, Surely What Ever's Behind There Can't Be Worse Then What Was Back There?   
She Barged Through The Doors And Found Herself In A Large Room; The Walls Had Barbwire All Around.   
Wanting To Find Another Way She Turned, Only To Find The Door Behind Her Was Gone.  
An Icy Cold Drop Of Liquid Fell On Her Face, And Then Another, And Another.   
She Looked Up, And Saw That The Ceiling Was Flooded With Water.   
The Room Was Like An Upside Down Swimming Pool.   
She Started To Feel A Tight Stinging Sensation On Her Cheek Where The Water Fell; She Rubbed It And Her Hand Went Numb From Touching…Ice.   
Another Water Drop Landed On Her Shoulder, And It Started Expanding And Freezing.   
She Panicked And Tried To Run Anywhere So She Could To Avoid The Water; But Wherever She Went, Water Rained Down On Her And Started To Freeze Her.   
Wren Hated The Feeling Of Ice; It Was So Uncomfortable And Painful To Her Fragile Skin. Soon She Couldn't Run, Her Foot Was Covered In Ice;   
She Screamed Hoping Someone Could Hear Her.  
The Water Rained Down Faster, But Not On Her, On Something Invisible In Front Of Her. The Ice Froze Over Whatever It Was; It Started Taking The Shape Of A Body With Long Hair.   
Then A Cloak,Glasses,And Finally An Organic Claw.   
Standing In Front Of The Half Frozen Wren, Was The Cloaked Swan, Covered In Ice.   
His Body Looked Like A Sculpture, But The Cloak Swayed In The Wind, Even Though There Wasn't Any.   
The Ice Swan Edged Closer To The Frightened Then Relieved Wren;   
Swan Says To Wren,Explain Something To Me.  
How Did The Film Version Come Real?  
Is That Physically Possible?  
Wren Explained,I Really Don't Know, To Be Honest.  
He Must Came Out Of The Film Somehow And Cross Over The Real World In Dreams Like Freddy Krueger.  
Scary Stuff.  
Swan Says,Did He Hurt You?  
Wren Says,He Sure Tried To!  
He Could Hurt You At Your Weakest,  
I Would Be Careful Around Him If I Were You.  
Swan Says With Concern,He Obviously Emotionally Scarred You In Some Way.  
Wren Says,Oh No, There He Is!  
Watch Out Dad!  
He Will Hurt Us!  
He's Coming.  
Oh My Gosh!  
Swan Screamed With Terror, What The Holy Moly Is Going On Here?!  
Right In-Between Wren And Swan, A Wall Of Fire Burst From The Ground.   
Swan Unleashed Some Ice Blasts To Break Through, But The Heat Was Too Intense.   
Swan Shouted,Listen Here, Film Swan!  
Stay Out Of My Real Life, I Mean It!  
Leave Me And My Daughter Alone!  
The Ice Swan Drove His Claw Into The Flames, Only To Get Stuck, And Then Four Red Lines Cut Through His Arm And Then All Over His Body.   
The Ice Swan Was Being Torn Apart, And A Voice Boomed In His Ear...  
The Film Version Says,You Power Can't Override Mine.  
Looks Like Someone's Got A Bit Of Heart Burn, Hahaha!  
Seriously, I'm Trying To Kill You.  
The Ice Swan Reacted Out Of Instinct, And Jumped Backwards, Away From The Flames, And Crashing Into The Wall.   
The Flames Took The Human Form Of The Film Version Of Swan.   
The Fire Melted The Ice That Covered Wren's Body Very Quickly.  
She Collapsed To The Ground, Shivering As The Film Version Turned And Cracked His Neck.   
The Film Version Says,There You Are! I Found You! How Dare You Think You Can Escape My Wrath?  
Now...Where Were We?  
Yowl! What Was That?!  
The Film Version Yelped In Pain And Surprise, As Frozen Barbwire Cut All Over His Body Before Wrapping Itself Around Him.   
He Was Lifted Up Like A Puppet, And Forced To Turn To Swan, Now Fully Healed And Unfrozen.   
The Trapped Film Version Was Brought Closer Until The Two Swans Were Now Face To Face.   
All Wren Could Think Of Right Now Was...What The Hell?   
She Could Tell From The Faces And The Way They Looked They Were The Same Person,But Different In Nature,But Why Swan Was Fighting The Film Version?   
Wren Knew That Swan Told Her Why.  
Swan Knew Why Was She Still Here Talking To Herself Instead Of Running For It?   
Before She Could Answer Any Of Those Questions, She Was Sucked Into A Wormhole That Appeared In The Wall Behind Her.  
The Barbs Pulled And Started To Rip The Film Version Apart; But In One Swift Cut, The Barbs Were Shredded To Pieces.   
He Paces Around Swan While He Just Stands There.  
Although Not Sure Himself How This Was Possible, He Decided To Have A Little More Fun With Him Anyway.   
The Film Version Says,Let Me Tell You A Story.  
Two Seconds Later, It Happened. With All My Fans Surrounding Me, I Took My Last Breath. The Good News: I Died Just Like I Lived, As The Complete And Utter Center Of Attention  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Says About Film Swan's Death,Always The Center Of Attention, Huh?  
The Film Version Fumed At Swan.  
Swan Says,You've Quite Made Sure You Were Always The Center Of Attention, Right?  
The Film Version Says,What Made You Think That? Who Are You?  
Not Much Of A Talker?  
You Don't Talk Much Unless Provoked...If I Can Provoke You..Mwahahahahaha.  
Swan Tenses His Claw And Says,How Dare You Insult Me.  
Now... You Die.  
You Provoke Me By Just Being In My Very Presence.  
The Film Version Says,What Is Wrong With You?  
Jeez, Don't You Have Any Fun?  
No Wonder You Aren't Much Of A Talker. You Literally Suck All The Fun Out Of The Room.  
Swan Charged Forward And Swung With His Claw; But The Film Version Turns Into Some Kind Of Black Cloud And The Claw Goes Right Through Him.   
Before Swan Could React, He Was Punched To The Ground, His Head Embedded Within The Concrete Floor.   
As The Film Version Crushes Him Deeper Beneath,Swan Flexes His Fingers And From Nowhere, A Giant Stone Hammer Is Formed From The Ground.  
And Is Used To Crush The Film Version Into The Wall.  
Swan Waves His Hand And Attempts To Cements The Hole In The Wall Closed When...  
The Film Version Breaks Out Of It, Riding A Motorbike.   
He Stops And Faces Swan,The Biker Film Version Of Swan Was Now In Full Biker Kit.   
He Turns To The Wall He Crashed Out Of And Whistles.   
The Film Version Says,You Think You're Just One On One With Me? Mwahahahahaha.  
Come On Boys, Let's Light Him Up!  
Let's Torture Him, Show Him Who's Boss!  
And From The Hole, More Bikers Appeared, Except They Were Skeletons.   
They Circled Swan, And From The Back Of Their Bikes They Started Pouring Petrol.  
Biker Film Version Of Swan Drove To The Circle.   
For A Second, He Appeared Considerate.   
The Film Version Says,Seriously, What Am I Doing?  
Should I Really Be Wasting Valuable Petrol During A Recession?   
Wait A Minute,  
Why Do I Care?  
I'm Gonna Waste Valuable Petrol, It's Sooooo Worth It Right Now, Right?  
He Scrapes His Knives Together And A Little Spark Gently Floats To The Petrol...  
The Whole Room Is Lit Up In A Raging Ball Of Fire; Swan Is Nowhere To Be Seen.   
Once The Flames Have Died Down;   
Biker Film Version Of Swan Walks Up To Where Swan Was Standing.   
His Biker Crew Waiting For His Verdict, As Puts On A Pair Of Shades And Holds A Small Splinter Between His Teeth.   
The Film Version Says,Here I Am, Fellas!  
I'm Bad To The Bone!  
Dah-Dah-Dah-Dum!  
Then Something Started Dripping On Him, Some Kind Of Yellow Like Fluid.   
He Touched The Sticky Substances With His Finger And Tasted It…  
It Was Honey?   
Once The Flames Were Completely Gone;   
He Saw That The Room Had Changed Without Him Doing It; It Looked Like Some Beehive.   
And When He Heard A Buzzing Like Noise, His Theory Was Corrects.   
From The Holes In The Wall Above, Thousands Of Bees Swarmed All Over The Film Version And His Biker Crew.  
They Stung At The Film Version With A Vengeance And Couldn't Be Stopped.   
Every Time He Cut One At One Bee, The Two Halves Turn Into Two More Bees.   
The Bony Biker Crew Were Swept Up And Carried Away By The Swarm.   
The Film Version Tried To Fly Or Teleport His Way Out, But The Bees Gave Him No Time; And In Seconds The Film Version Sinks And Disappears Into The Swarm.  
Wren Falls Out Of The Wall Landing On The Cold Hard Ground.   
All Around Her Was A Murky Blue Sky That Didn't Look Real, More Like Something From A Painting.   
In Front Of Her Was A Tight Rope, Lingering Over A Chasm, And On The Other Side Was Some Kind Of Light.   
But The Rope Was Much Too Thin To Hold Her, And Below Her Was Nothing, A Fall That Goes On Forever As She Couldn't See The Bottom.   
She Turns To Find Another Way, Only To Walk Straight Into Swan.  
Swan Says,See The Rope?  
Jump In It Because You Need To Get Out Of Here!  
Run From The Film Swan!  
Wren Backs From Him Until She Was Right At The Rope.   
Knowing There Was No Other Option, She Goes With It.   
She Bends Down And Tries To Use Her Hands To Crawl Across; But Her Hands Faze Through Rope And She Nearly Falls.   
She Regains Balance And Stands Up Straight.   
Shaking And Crying, She Knew She Had No Choice Other Then To Walk, But There's No Way She Can Walk Across This.   
Maybe Swan Knew This, And That's The Whole Purpose Of It.  
She Was Going To Take Her Last Walk;   
She Hesitantly Puts Her Leg Out And Tests To See If Her Foot Doesn't Faze Through The Rope...It Doesn't.   
She Slowly Puts Her Other Foot On, And Starts Walking.  
It Was Weird, She Felt Weightless; She Was Already A Quarter Of The Way There.   
There Was Nothing Below To Scare Her, And Swan Was No Longer Standing Behind Her, Maybe She Can Make It...But Why Does She Want To Make It?   
A Minute Ago She Was Going To Let Swan Save Her;   
But Now She Was Determined To Live, To Go Back To Her Great Life Of Being With Swan And Treated Unfairly At College.  
The Sound Of Metal Scarping Brought Her Out Of Her Thoughts, As On The Other Side Was Swan; He Flicked His Claws Near The Rope.   
Wren Tried To Turn To Go Back; But The Rope Lead To Nowhere, It Just Ended.  
Swan Cut The Rope And Wren Fell.   
The Colours Blurred All Around Her, So Much So That She Herself Was Changing Colour. She Screamed As A Bottom Was Seen; And Standing There Was Swan Again, Waiting For The Inevitable.   
Wren Closed Her Eyes Just As The Ground Was Right Before Her.   
Her Landing Though, Was Soft, And She Sat Not On The Ground, But In The Stands Of A Giant Stadium.   
All Around, Skeleton Spectators Throwing Popcorn And Taunting.  
Swan Was Shocked And Confused,Found That He Was Standing In A Boxing Ring; Next To Him Was A Zombie Ring Announcer Who Addressed The Crowd.   
''Ladies And Gentlemen, In The Sliver And Black Corner, Is The Copycat!''   
He Pointed To Swan.   
The Whole Arena Is Filled With Boos And Taunts; Popcorn, Bones And Limbs Being Thrown Into The Ring.   
Wren Tries To Get Out Of Her Seat, But Finds That She Is Strapped To The Seat.   
The Announcer Shouts Again.   
''And In The Red And Black Corner; The Horrendous, The Unstoppable, The One And Only...Swan!''   
He Points To The Other Corner Where The Film Version Of Swan Stands With Boxing Gloves And Red And Black Boxing Shorts.   
The Spectators Cheer And Shout 'Swan, Swan, Swan', While Wearing His Glove And Waving Their Hands In Support.  
Swan Looked At His Phantom Of The Paradise Film Counterpart With Disgust.   
Swan Yelled,Think You Can Defeat Me To My Doom?  
You're Nothing But A Joke!  
I Hate Your Guts!  
The Film Version Says,Why, I Hate Your Guts Too.  
Swan Says,You Hate Everyone's Guts!  
I Was Evil You Years Ago,Being Evil Fucked Up Everything For Me!  
I Hate Evil Now. If Only I Could Avoid It Like The Plague!

The Film Version Rudely Yawned And Threatened About Wren,I Bet I Can Bring The Evil Out Of You By Hurting Your Precious Daughter.  
Swan Yelled,No You're Not!  
You Better Leave My Daughter Alone!   
Or Else!  
I Mean It!   
I Don't Think You Want To See Me Angry, As Sinister As You Are!  
I Don't Care What I Have To Do To Keep You Away From Her!  
I'll Do Anything For Her Out Of Love!  
The Film Version Laughed Again.  
The Film Version Says,Mwahahahahaha.  
Can You Actually Stop Me?   
I Think Not.  
I'd Like To See You Try.   
Go Ahead, Try Me.  
Oh, Swan Reese Whatever Happened To You?   
What Do You Mean By You Were Once Evil, Not Already Evil?  
You Used To Be So Ruthless, So Hard On Others.   
Whatever Happened To That Swan?  
I Think You're Getting Soft.  
Is It Because Of Your, Um...Precious Daughter Whom You Love In The Whole World To Even Die For?  
Swan's Eyes Narrowed And Shouted,Leave Me And My Daughter Alone...  
The Film Version Rolled His Eyes And Teased,Oh, Boo Who...  
Look What Happened To You.  
You Love Your Daughter, Not Loathe.  
Where's The Cold Heartless Monster You Used To Be,  
I Reiterate, Whatever Happened To That Swan?  
You Are Now So Happy And Nice,Warm Hearted.  
It Disgusts Me.  
Swan Looked At Him With Anger And Yelled,  
Why Don't You Just Back Off Already?  
The Film Version Says,Oh Nooo, I'm Sooooo Scared!  
You Have No Fun At All.   
Don't You Agree?  
Well, How About We Settle This To Suit Both Of Us?   
We Can Both Have Wren!  
We Play By My Rules, And The Winner Gets Your Precious Daughter!  
Mwahahahahaha.  
The Film Version Points To Wren In The Crowd;   
She Sinks Back Into Her Seat As All Eyes Turn To Her.   
Swan Doesn't Want To Go Through This Stupid Game With The Film Version,  
But The Film Version Was Defiantly A Challenge For Swan, And If He Wants To Have His Daughter Back,He'll Have To Play By His Rules.  
Swan Says,Fine Then!  
Very Well!  
I'll Play By Your Pathetic Rules!  
The Zombie Announcer Steps Between Them And Says,  
Now, I Would Say Let's Have A Nice Clean Fight...  
But We All Know That's Not Going To Happen. Fight!  
The Announcer Turns To Dust, Leaving The Two Swans In The Ring.   
The Film Swan Starts Hopping Around Mohammed Ali Style,  
Then He Stops Hopping,Evilly Smirking At Swan.  
Swan Gives Him The Finger.  
The Film Version Smiled At Swan's Rude Gesture Towards Him.  
The Film Version Snapped His Fingers To Get Wren Unstrapped From Her Seat By Telekinesis.  
She Was Flying Through The Air And Landed Through Into A Bed In The Middle Of The Ring.  
Wren Sees Ropes Wrapping Her Around Her Hands And Feet So She Can't Get Out.  
Wren Screamed And Cried For Swan.  
The Film Version Says,Remember This?  
Doesn't This Look Familiar?  
Your Granddaughter Skylar's Sexual Abuse,I'm Doing It To Her Daughter!  
Mwahahahahaha.  
Swan Was Shocked And Felt Anger.  
Swan Yelled,Nooooooo! Stop, Stop, Stop, Stoooop Already!  
The Film Version Made Her Clothes Disappear.  
Swan Goes To Rescue Wren But The Film Version Made The Ropes On The Ring Then Start Moving And Slithering To Swan, As If They Were Alive.   
The Film Version Was Forcing Swan To Watch.  
Wren Struggled To Get Out And Sees The Film Version Get On Top Of Her.  
The Film Version Gave A Crazed Evil Look At Frightened Wren.  
Swan Gets Out Of The Boxing Ring Ropes Fast,He Runs Over To Wren.  
Swan Helped Wren Get Out Of The Bed.  
The Film Version Hated This And Forced Nude Wren To Go Flying Back To Her Seat By Telekinesis,Strapped Again.  
The Film Version Evilly Smilies At Swan And The Film Version Gets Out A Frightened Sonya From Behind Him.  
Swan Felt Boiling Anger And Yelled At The Film Version,  
Don't You Dare!  
Stay Away From My Wife!  
I Don't Hate Her, I Hate You!  
The Film Version Says,Oh, I'm Surprised!   
I Thought You Hated Her!  
Knowing You Killed Her...  
Swan Replied,You Know What?  
That Is Not Completely True!  
I Killed Her, Yes, But...  
The Film Version Scoffed And Says,You Hate Her!  
Swan Says,No I Don't!  
Let Her Go!  
She Doesn't Deserve To Be Mistreated.  
I Still Love Her Even She Was Hurting Me,  
She Did Nothing Wrong To You!  
I Believe She Can Do Good Like Me!  
Don't Harm Someone Who Never Hurt You!  
The Film Version Angrily Threw Sonya Towards Swan.  
Swan Caught Her In His Arms And Made Her Look At Him Face To Face.  
Swan Says With Happy Tears,Hello, My Love,  
I Still Love You Even I Had To Put Up With The Abuse You Did To Me And Sam.  
I Forgive You, And I Want You To Know That If You Didn't Already.  
Sonya Smiles For The First Time And Says With Happy Tears,Why, Thank You, I Feel I Didn't Deserve To Be Loved!  
Swan Broke Out Into A Victorious Grin And Drew Her Close, Hugging Her Firmly To His Chest.   
The Fingers On His Gloved Hands Clung Around Her Back Possessively.  
Soyna Looks At Swan,They Gaze Into Each Other's Eyes.  
Swan Threw His Cloak Around Him And Sonya To Protect Themselves From The Film Version.  
The Film Version Threw Knifes Towards Them And The Cloak Didn't Get The Knife Go Through.  
The Cloak Serves As A Shield To Protect Swan And Sonya.  
Swan Uncovered Himself And Sonya.  
Swan Says With A Smile,Sonya, Oh, Sonyaaaa.  
I Love You.  
I Will Shout It From The Mountaintops!  
Sonya Smilies At Swan And Kisses Him With Passion.  
She Says With A Smile,Thank You.  
Swan And Sonya Smilie At Each Other.  
Swan Sees A Knife Go Through Sonya's Chest,Making Her Bleed.  
Swan Begins To Cry.  
Swan Screamed,Noooooo!!!!!  
Sonya Says,Hush, It'll Be All Right.  
Sonya Falls In Swan's Arms.  
Swan Says,B-B-B-But..  
Swan Felt Sonya's Warm Hand Wiping Away His Tears On His Cheek,She Caress His Cheek.  
Sonya Says,Please Don't Worry.  
I Will Be Fine!  
You Know What Else?  
Sam Forgives Me For What I Done To Her And You,She Told Me That!  
Me And Her Get Along Now In Heaven,  
Isn't That Just Great?  
Swan Smiled And Says,Why, Yes It Is!  
Sonya Says,Oh, And By The Way,  
Beat The Evil Man You Used To Be,  
You Can Do It!  
Make Me Proud Honey,  
I Have Faith In You.  
I Love You.  
Swan And Sonya Sing Together,  
I Was Not Myself Last Night In The Morning Light I Could See The Change Was Showing Like A Child Who Was Always Poor Reaching Out For More I Could Feel The Hunger Growing And As I Lost Control I Swore I'd Sell My Soul For One Love Who Would Sing My Song And Fill This Emptiness Inside Me One Love Who Would Sing My Song And Lay Beside Me While We'd Dream A Bit Of Style We'd Dream A Bunch Of Friends Dream Each Others Smile And Dream It Never Ends..  
Sonya Smiled At Swan And Says,I Love That Song So Much!  
Swan Says,Like The Song Says,  
I Will Do It For You,  
Sell My Soul For One More Love.  
I Love You!  
I'll Do Anything For You!  
Sonya Gave A Huge Grin At Swan And Kisses Swan On The Lips.  
Sonya Smilies At Swan And Says,I Have To Go Now.  
Goodbye...  
And Good Luck.  
Swan See Her Fade Away Into Nothingness.  
All He Can See Now Was His Arms Where Sonya Was In.  
Swan Gets Up And Faces The The Film Version With Anger,  
Swan Says To The Film Version,I Will Destroy You.  
The Film Version Says,Nah-Uh, No You Won't! You Never Will!  
Swan Says,Sure I Will. Sonya Has Faith In Me, And I Will Not Break The Trust We Oh So Struggled To Build!  
The Film Version Starts Hopping Around The Ring Again While Swan Walks Slowly To Him.  
Film Swan Taunts Him.   
The Film Version Says,Come On, Try Me!  
Come On...Come On...Come O...  
I Know You, Um, Can't Do It! Mwahahahahaha!  
Swan Lands A Fist To His Face.  
And Another To His Face.   
Swan Pummels The Film Swan To The End Of The Ring.   
Film Swan Reaches Over To Grab The Bell, He Flicks His Knife On It, And A Huge Sound Wave Blasts Out Of It To Send Swan Flying Back.  
The Ropes On The Ring Then Start Moving And Slithering To Film Swan, As If They Were Alive.   
They Wrap Around Him And Swing Him Out Of The Ring, Before Slamming Him Into The Ground.   
Swan Walks Out Of His Corner Towards The Film Version,  
The Film Version Who Was Back To His Normal Clothes But Now Has A Big M134 Minigun By His Side.  
The Film Version Says,Lookey What I Have Here!  
Say Hello To My Little Friend!  
Say Your Final Prayers!  
He Opens Fire, Thousands Of Bullets Per Second.   
But The Bullets Don't Hit, They Start Bouncing Off An Invisible Force Field Around Swan.  
The Bullets Bounce Everywhere, Hitting Some Of The Spectators In The Stands.   
Wren Ducks To Avoid Them, One Bullet Cuts Through Her Seat Strap And She Pulls Free. Crawling Away While The Battle Goes On.  
The Film Version Realises His Gun Isn't Working; So He Tosses It Aside, But Just As It Hits The Ground,It Turns Into A Giant Millipede And Constricts Around Swan.   
It Squeezes Tighter On Him;   
The Film Version Shifts Himself Into A Giant Cobra And Bites The Millipede Off Him.   
He Tosses It At Swan.   
But Swan Cuts Right Through The Bug, Green Ooze Flying Everywhere As The Remaining Spectators Cheer On.  
The Film Version Waves His Gloved Hand, And The Room Starts Moving In A Clockwise Fashion With The Flow Of His Hand.   
Soon The Swans Were Standing On The Wall; The Laws Of Physics Had Been Thrown Out The Window A Long Time Ago, And It Was Now A No-Holds Bar Brawl Between Them.   
Wren Stumbled Trying To Get Used To The New Running Path.   
Swan Charged; While The Film Version Threw Fireballs At Him, But Swan Dodged All Of Them.   
Both Swans Punched Each Other In The Face.  
Swan Telekinetically Threw Glass Shards At The Film Version;   
He Set Himself On Fire And The Glass Shards Turned To Sand.   
He Then Created A Giant Sand Fist And Punched At Swan, Sending Him Flying Back And Crashing Into The Wall.   
He Emerged From The Wall And Lifted Up The Ground The Film Version Was Standing On. The Film Version Jumped Off Before He Could Be Squashed Between That And The Ceiling, But Swan Then Shoots Towards Him Like A Spear, Tackling Him Into The Other Wall, And Throws Him Back To The Ground.  
The Impact Forces The Room Back To Its Normal Place Where The Ground Was Actually On The Horizontal Ground.   
Wren Fell, And When She Got Up She Could See The Room Had Changed.  
It Was Like A Giant Hellish Boiler Room.   
From The Ground, Swan Emerged.   
The Sound Of Metal Moving Forced The Two To Look Up And See The Pipes Twist And Move, Until They Came Out Of The Shadows To Reveal A Giant Metal Spider.  
Wren Looked At The Film Version Who Was Now In A Bug Exterminator Costume, With A Large Hose In His Arms.   
''No Matter How Many Times You Flush Them Down The Toilet, They Always Crawl Back Up!'' He Turned The Hose On And Aimed It At The Mechanical Spider, And That's When Wren Found Out It Was Actually A Flamethrower.   
The Flames Consumed Them Both As The Spider Leapt Onto The Film Version;   
Wren Ran Down A Flight Of Stairs.   
An Explosion Ripped Through The Boiler Room And Wren Plummeted To The Ground.  
Black Dust Rained On Her, Her Eyes Were So Weak,  
She Could Barely See What Was Left Of The Boiler Room.   
She Tried To Find The Strength To Pick Herself Up, But Found It Extremely Difficult, And One Of Her Arms Wasn't Moving.   
When She Got A Good Look, She Saw That Her Left Arm Was Bloody And Broken.   
She Dragged Herself Away From The Fire, But She Was So Worn Out And Hurt She Had To Stop.  
Swan Shouted From Behind And Warning Wren,What Are You Doing Stopping, Wren? Run! Run For Your Life. Ruuuuuuunn!  
Wren Turned To See Swan Walk Towards Her Covered In Flames, The Cloak Was Still There So She Could Tell It Was Swan By The Organic Claw On His Right Hand.  
Swan Says,Hey, It Is Me, Wren. I Am Your Father.  
Wren Says,I Know, I Can Tell By The Claw.  
Swan Was Scraping His Claw On The Metal, Sparks Flying Making The Flames On His Body Stronger.  
Swan Says,What Are You Doing? Go, Go, Go!  
Wren Says,Okay, I'm Going.  
Wren Crawled A Few Feet Until Her Injuries Got The Best Of Her.   
She Stopped And Couldn't Go On Anymore.  
Swan Says,Why Are You Stopping?  
Wren Says,I Can't Go Anymore!  
Swan Raised His Claw Ready For The Final Strike For The Film Version;  
Wren Closed Her Eyes And Held Her Breath...  
The Sound Of Metal Against Metal Was Heard Again, But It Wasn't Coming From Swan's Claw.   
A Spotlight Shown On Both Of Them, And From The Floor Above The Film Version Walked To Them, Scratching His Knives Against The Pipes.  
The Film Version Says,Now...You...Will...Die...!!!!!!  
He Jumped Down Onto Swan Grabbing Him By The Throat And Throwing Him At The Staircase.   
Swan Telekinetically Threw The Stairs At The Film Version;   
The Film Version Ran Towards Him And Dodged Them All.   
While Doing This, He Blew On His Thumb Like Blowing Up A Balloon And Soon His Fist Was Bigger Than Himself.   
The Film Version Crushed Swan With His Giant Fist,Swan Drove His Claws Into The Inflated Fist, And The Film Version Was Soaring All Over The Place Like A Punctured Balloon.  
Swan Leaped Up Into The Air And Hit The Film Version.  
He Kneed The Film Version In The Stomach, And The Film Version Punched Swan In The Face.   
They Both Fell To The Ground And Charged At Each Other Again; The Claws Slashing, The Fists Flying, They Were A Blur, Moving So Fast,  
Wren Could No Longer Tell The Difference Between The Two.   
She Looked At Her Broken Arm, And Something Happened...  
It Started Disappearing, Becoming Transparent.   
She Was Starting To Wake Up.  
Swan Noticed This; He Was Going To Let His Daughter Get Away Because He Wanted To Get The Film Version Away From Her By Fighting Him.   
He Charged At The Defenseless Wren And Yelled,Wake Up, Wake Up!  
Get Out Of Here For Your Safety Wren!  
I Promise I Am Trying All I Can To Not Let Him Harm You!  
A Wall Erupted From The Ground, And Swan Crashed Right Into It While The Film Version Laughed His Head Off.   
Swan Exploded From The Wall And Tosses The Bricks At The Film Version Who Was Now Dressed As A Baseball Player With A Bat.  
While Whistling Typical Baseball Music, He Spun Around And Batted The Bricks Everywhere.   
Swan Swung His Claw At The Bricks That Headed His Way; And When The Dust From Them Was Gone So Was The Film Version.  
Wren's Bottom Half Was Gone, And Her Top Half Was Slowly Going;   
She Was So Close To Waking Up She Could Almost See The Classroom Again.   
Two Feet Then Appeared In Front Of Her.  
The Film Version Says,You're Mine Now...Little Piggy!  
The Film Version Got Ready To Swing...But Then A Giant Hand Grabbed Him.   
Swan Was Now At Least 100 Feet Tall;   
He Crushed The Little Film Version In His Hand.   
The Little Film Version Finally Broke Free And Jumped To Swan's Neck;   
He Stretched His Arms And Legs Around His Neck Trying To Suffocate Him.   
The Giant Swan Choked And Fell To One Knee;   
The Little Film Version Wasn't About To Let Go...  
Then He Couldn't, He Was Stuck On Some Kind Of Red And Black Webbing.   
Swan Stood Over Him, And Then Cut His Own Arm.   
From The Wound, Millions Of Little Spiders Came Out And Started To Consume The Film Version, As He Remained Trapped In The Webbing.  
Swan Felt Victorious As He Watched His Opponent Disappear Under The Cover Of Millions Of Little Arachnids.   
That Moment Of Triumph Was Short-Lived However...  
As He Remembered The Reason He Got Into The Battle And Glad That Wren Was Disappearing...  
Wren Was All But Gone Now.  
The Last Thing She Sees Before Waking Up Is Swan Yelling In Frustration At The Film Version,  
Then The Film Version Erupt From The Bodies Of The Little Spiders And Stabbing His Glove Into His Opponent.   
Swan Stabbed His Claw Into The Film Version, And The Two Continued Their Battle And Swan Won The Battle But Thankfully For Wren.  
She Will Never See The Film Version Again .  
She Woke Up In Reality To See Swan,Wren And Swan Smile At Each Other.  
Swan Goes To See Erin And Erin Was Angry At Him.  
When Swan Explained How The Girls Were Reborn, Through A Curse By Sam, And How He Sexually Abused Skylar As A Child, Erin Looked A Little Shocked.  
"She Is Your Granddaughter. You Abused Her Sexually, But Never Had Any Intention In Marrying Her, Right? I Felt Ashamed That You Cheated On Me With Her. I Will Forgive You, But I Will Say Your Actions Will Not Go Without Consequence," She Said.  
Swan Said, "I Sincerely Apologize, And I Don't Think I Will Ever Truly Repay My Wrongdoing. I'm Amazed You Choose To Not Be Angry, But Still Love Me. I Would Divorce Me If I Could!"  
Swan And Erin Hug Each Other.  
Swan Gets Dressed In The Bedroom.


	54. Willy wonka sees Sam

Swan Found Himself Wearing A Black Silk Shirt,Red Satin Ascot That Hang On His Shirt And Flared Black Silk Bellbottoms That Reached To The Floor That Covered His Curved Dress Shiny Ankle Boots With Platform High Chunky Heels That Made Him Look Like Very Tall.  
He Looks About 5"5 Unlike His Normal 5"2 Height.  
Swan Sees Sam Outside The Swanage.  
Swan Says,What Do You Think Of What I Am Wearing?  
Sam Says,You Look Handsome.  
So...Where Are We Going?  
You Are So Dressed Up.  
Swan Smiled And Says,Why, Thank You.   
You Look Absolutely Beautiful.  
He Hugged Her With Tears In His Eyes And Says,We Are Going To Meet With My Relative Willy Wonka.   
He Will Be Delighted To Meet You.  
Swan And Sam Go Inside The Glass Elevator With Willy.  
Suddenly The Elevator Shot Out Of The Sky.  
Swan Says,Good To See You.  
Willy Says,Good To See You, Too.  
Willy Paused When He Saw The Smile On Sam's Face Making Him Happy.  
Willy Says,Good To See You!  
How Did You Like Being With Your Father,Sam?  
Don't You Think He's The Best Daddy?  
Willy Asked With A Smile With His Blue Eyes Sparking.  
Sam Says,Why, Yes.  
I Think It's The Most Wonderful Thing In The Whole World!   
Him Taking Me To See You I Mean.  
Willy Says,Why, How Grand!  
I'm Very Pleased To Hear You Say That Because I Heard So Many Great Things About You.  
Sam Says,I Want To Be With You So Bad.   
Willy Turns To Swan,Well, She's A Dear, But I Don't Want To Take Her From You, Of Course!  
Swan Sounding Shocked,I Thought You Wanted Her.  
You're Giving Me Back Sam?  
I'm So Confused.  
Willy Nodded Yes And Turns To Face Sam.  
Sam Says,So How Do You Do?  
Willy Says,Swell, Now Listen To Me,  
Sam,And Listen Very, Very Closely.  
I Noticed You Like Being With Your Father.  
Why Would I Ever Take That Away?  
Swan Says,That's A Valid Statement.  
Willy Says,I Know What It Is Like To Have A Loved One Taken So Abruptly Out Of Your Life. I Would Never Wish That Upon Anyone.  
Sam Gasped And Sadly Smiled,Oh My, Would You Like To Tell Us More?  
Willy Says,Yes, Indeed.  
Come Here Sam.  
Gather Around, Everyone, I Will Tell You A Story.  
Sam Says,Yippee, I Love Stories!  
Willy Says A Heart Touching Speech About Swan And Sam,Long Ago, A Father Never Loved His Child Or Any Child For That Matter So Deeply.   
He Thought He Didn't Like Children Until He Met This Little Angel.   
She Was His Everything And He Was Her Everything. Sadly, Her Life Was Cut Short.   
Amidst His Distraught, He Asked Why, Why, Screaming To The Heavens.   
One Day, He Got His Answer.   
He Asked, Why Do The Best Go So Soon?   
And Someone Replied With, Which Flowers Do You Pick In The Garden First?   
He Gasped, Why, The Most Beautiful Ones, Of Course!  
I Can't Go On Forever Separating You And Your Father, And I Don't Really Want To Try.  
I Would Spend Eternity Trying And Failing Every Time.  
Sam Started To Break Up In Tears As She Heard Willy.  
Sam Says,That Was Such A Well-Spoken Story! Who Could Ever Even Think Of How To Beat That?  
Willy Smiles Fondly At Sam's Comment.  
Willy Says,Why, Thank You.  
Sam Says,So Earlier You Mentioned You Know What It's Like To Have A Loved One Ripped Out Of Your Life.  
So That's Why You Want Us To Be Together Again.  
You Don't Want Anyone Else To Go Through That.  
Willy Says,Exactly. Good Thinking, Sam.  
That's Right.   
I Wanted You To Come Here Today.  
So Your Father Has You Back In His Life, Sam.   
And You Are Back In His.  
You Can Move In Immediately With Him As A Mortal.  
But Immediately As A Mortal Doesn't Mean You'll Stay A Mortal.  
Swan Says,Oh, So She'll Be Immortal?  
Willy Says,That Is Correct.  
Absolutely.   
See, Sam Never Will Die If She's Immortal.  
Sam Says,That Is Great And All,  
But What Happens To My Daddy?   
Will He Be Immortal?  
Willy Says,Of Course.  
Your Father Is Your Whole Family.   
He Loves You More Than Anyone Else Can.  
I Want You To Bring Them All.  
Your Whole Family And See Who Can Compete Against Your Father's Love For You.  
Sam Hugs Willy Tightly And The Hug Made Willy's Heart Smile.  
Willy Loved To Make Her Smile.  
Willy Carefully Breaks The Hug And Lets Swan Sit In His Spot.  
Willy Says,I Believe I Have Said Enough. Now It's Your Turn To Speak.  
Willy Stands Over Swan And Sam.  
Swan Says,Why, Thank You. I Appreciate All All You Said.  
Sam Says To Swan,Hey, Daddy,  
I Listened To The Song Touch,And I Have A Question About It.  
Is 'Touch' Supposed To Be One Or The Other?   
I Mean The Feelings Of It.  
Happy Or Sad?   
I Find It's A Bit Of Both.  
Or Is It Designed To Be Ambiguous?  
Since I Said It Is A Bit Of Both Happy And Sad?  
The Beginning Starts Off Kind Of Ominous (0:00-1:50), Then The Start Of Paul Williams' Lines Sound Kind Of Sad, But Still Sort Of Upbeat At The Same Time (1:51-2:31), The Second Half Sounds More Happy, As Does The Bit With The Horns (2:32-4:12), Then The Vocoder Lines With The Child Chorus Return To Being Sort Of Ominous, Yet Still Sad (4:13-5:48), The Second Child Chorus Section Sounds Happier (5:49-7:42), And Then Paul Williams' Ending Sounds Ominous And Sad Again.  
Please Explain.  
Swan Says,I Sure Can And Will Explain.  
The Creepy Vocoding In The Beginning Is A Shout Out To Phantom Of The Paradise As When The Creepy Vocoder Turns Into Paul Williams.  
In One Part Of The Movie, The Phantom Is Hooked Up To A Modular Synthesizer, Allowing Him To Talk And Sing.   
In The Beginning Of The Scene, His Voice Is Distorted, Creepy, And Hard To Understand (Inspiration For The Intro Of Touch), But As Swan (Paul Williams) Works With It A Bit, It Finally Creates An Actual Voice Phantom Can Sing With, Swan's.  
You See,  
If You Watch The Movie, You Will Find Out Why Swan's Voice Can't Be Recorded.  
It Is Not Complicated.  
Also Why The "Kiss, Suddenly Alive...Etc" Part Is Paul Williams, With Not Modification.  
After That, Swan Gives Phantom A Voice Box To Talk With, But Is Also Sounds Robotic And Vocoded (Inspiration For The Vocoded "Hold On, If Love Is Your Answer, You're Home" Chorus).   
I Interpret The Song Is About Me And You Because I Feel Dead Without You.  
Sam Says,Oh, That Was Beautifully Said.  
From Sounding Carming To Funky, To Melodic To Even At Times Sad, It Just Goes Everywhere And Clearly Shows That Paul's Still Got It.  
The Sense Of Touch I Mean.  
It's Such A Very Well Built Song.   
I Absolutely Love It,  
So Beautiful, Just The Piano, Bass Guitar, Clarinet, Trumpet, Tuba, Drums, Violins, Just All Out Make A Beautiful Crescendo.  
All The Instruments In Great Harmony,  
It's Like An Emotional Journey.  
And This Is What I Mean By That:  
At First It's Like The Idea Of "Touch" Is Something Completely Alien To You, The Effect Reinforced By The Distant Robotic Effects And Voice,   
Since Robots Don't Have A Sense Of Touch, Right?  
You're Like A Robot With Barely Any Recollection Of What Touch Or Feeling Is When I Died.  
Then Longing Arises Expressed In A Very Emotional And Human Singing Voice.   
Then The Fast, Fun, Melodic Bit Is Like Experiencing The Near Forgotten Emotion, Possibly Falling In Love.   
But That's Not All.  
Then Near The End You Experience The Beauty Of Love, Expressed By The Angelic Children's Voices And In The Very End It Says "You've Given Me Too Much To Feel", Which Is A Complete Contrast To The Beginning.   
I Absolutely Love This Interpretation.  
And There's Also The Idea Of Belonging, Home And Peace Going Through The Song.   
This World Is Not Our Home. It Is But A Foreign Land. Love Is Home.  
Amazing Composition. Amazing Song.  
I Cannot Stop Talking Of It.  
Swan Says,I Agree.  
But Seriously, Touch Is Incredible.   
I Can't Stop Talking About It Either.  
I Can Listen To It Over And Over And Over And Over.   
I Can Never Get Bored Of It.  
It Just Elicits So Many Emotions And Feelings.  
It Is Absolutely Charming.  
When The Audio And Chanting Stops, I Get Immediate Chills And Crazy Feelings About You.  
They Never Cease.  
The Amazing Thing About This Song For Me Is How Easily I'm Able To Imagine And Be In The Song.   
Sometimes When I Listen To This Song My Mind Goes To A Totally Different Place Than Reality.   
It Sends Me On A Emotional Trip, Gives Me Deja Vu From Reliving The Memories Of You In The Song.  
It Is My Number One Song.  
I Listen To This Song At Midnight For A Reason,Imagining You Being Here With The Song Playing, With Completely Dark And Silence.  
You Brighten My Life.  
I Always Watch Our Tapes Muted With The Song Playing On Repeat Because It Goes So Well With The Memories.  
Sam Says,Well Spoken, Daddy.  
Swan Says,And Lets Not Forget,  
Paul Showed Me The Music Video For Touch.  
I Was Immediately Attached.  
It Was About How I Feel Lost Without You.  
Paul Wrote It Just For Me.  
Sam Says,That's Wonderful.  
Swan Says,And Also,   
When I Listen To The Song With My Eyes Closed,  
I Picture You In All Your Beauty,  
Then I Picture You Singing Love Is The Answer You're Home Hold On Because That Is Something You Would Say To Me.  
Sam Says,I Absolutely Would.   
Swan Says,Thank You.  
Sam Says,I Suddenly Remembered Something.  
So, Last Night Around 2 Am, I Decided It Was Time I Get Off My Computer So I Put My Noise-Cancelling Headphones On And Turned Up The Volume.   
At The Beginning, My Mood Was Tampered With; Like My Body Was Being Taken Over By The Ambiance.   
My Body Started To Twitch And It Soon Became A Battle To Keep My Eyes Closed But Once I Heard Paul's Voice, My Body Just Completely Relaxed. I Then Began To Feel The Music And Drift Off. Around 3:20 I Started To Hallucinate, Like I Was In Space.   
It Felt Like Some Sort Of Trip I Have Never Been On Before.   
It's Wild What The Mind Can Perceive.   
I Thought Of You, Of Course,  
Only I Saw Our Past Memories Fly By And Remembering And Regretting But Also Smiling Upon And When The Song Ended, I Had Tears On My Face When Thinking About You.  
I Can Never Stop Thinking Of You.  
Swan Says,Ever.  
Sam Says,Awe, Daddy.  
Swan Says,It's True. How Do You Feel When You Listen To The Song?  
Sam Says,I'm Glad You Asked.  
Here's What I Imagine As A Music Video When I Listen To This.   
This Could Be Long, So Just Bear With Me.   
Picture The Shore Of A Beach, And You Walking Down Beside The Waves, All Whilst The Intro Is Playing. By About 1:00 You Turn Around To Face The Horizon, Then Collapsing On Their Knees To The Sand, Trembling. At 1:45, Everything Zooms Into Your Eye And Into Your Memories.   
A Sepia Version Of Our Happy Memories Is Playing As Paul Williams Starts To Sing.   
At 2:35 There Is A Montage Of Happy Memories, Birthdays, Weddings, Christmases, Then Showing School Memories And The Development Of A Love Of Music, Specifically Paul Williams. 4:16 We Get Increasingly Picked On By Mom For This Love Of Obscure Music, Worst Still You And Her Are Having Difficulties, Serious Ones, Dangerously Close To A Divorce, With Shots Of Us Coping With The Ridicule And Mom Is Strife.   
5:35 As We Are About To Return From School By Our Normal Transport, We Instead Walk Away And Start To Run.   
After Running,We Slow Down When We Get To The Beach. By The Choir Part Everything Zooms Out To A Tear Coming From The Eye That Was Zoomed In On, You Breaking Down. 7:45 Weeping, We Wait As The Tide Comes In, Enveloping Our Legs And Ever Rising Faster. Now Crying, Thinking About What Has Happened, Everything Fades To Black...  
Swan Says,I Never Thought Of Doing A Music Video Like That Before.  
Sam Says,Well, You Came Up With One I Never Thought Of Before.  
Swan Says,Your Ideas Are Always Better.  
Sam Says,Why You Say That?  
Swan Says,Because You, My Child, Are A Genius.  
Sam Says,Why, Thank You.  
Swan Says,I Never Want To Stop Hearing Your Ideas.  
Sam Says Something That Made Swan Smile,Awe, Daddy. Well, I Don't Want To Stop Hearing Your Genius Ideas Either.  
They Smiled At Each Other And Swan Feels Sam's Real Touch On His Cheek.  
Sam Gently Caress Swan's Cheek.  
Swan Says With Tears,You Are An Angel.  
Sam?,There's So Much I Need To Say.  
All The Time Since You Were Gone I Spent Grieving, Crying, Anger Outbursts, Depressed, And Now I See You.  
Is It Really You?  
All Those Terrible Feelings Go Away When I See You.  
Sam Says With Tears,Oh, Daddy, I'm Sorry You Had To Go Through That.  
Yes.  
I Never Could Imagine Living Without You, Either.  
Swan Says,You Know What?  
I Dreamed About You A Lot Since You Disappeared.  
I Couldn't Stop Thinking What Happened To You.   
Sam Says,Are You Going To Say More?  
What Did You Want To Tell Me?  
I'm Am All Ears, Daddy.  
Swan's Glassy Eyes Glistened With Tears Forming In His Eyes.  
Swan Says,This Is What I Have To Say,   
Sam,Don't Forget What Happened To The Man Who Suddenly Got Everything He Always Wanted?  
It Is A Line From Willy In The Elevator Scene.  
Sam Says,I Don't Recall.  
What Happened?  
I'm Excited To Hear The Answer.  
Swan Says,I Can't Wait To Say It.  
He Lived Happily Ever After.  
What Do You Think Of That?  
At This Point When She Heard Swan's Touching Words, Sam Too Had Begun To Cry.   
It Remained Quiet For A Few More Minutes As They Held Each Other Tight.   
She Didn't Fight Back, Or Want To Resist What Was Happening, Which Told Swan That She Knew As Well One Day She Would Reunite With Swan.  
Sam Says,I Love You Daddy...  
Swan Says,And I Love You Too, My Sammy.  
They Separated, As She Lowered Herself To The Ground.  
At This Point Willy Had Tears Flowing.  
Willy Says Quietly So Swan And Sam Can't Hear Him,Man, That Was So Deep.  
Oh God,Am I Really Crying?  
Who Put The Feaking Onions In Here.  
Please Take Them Away, Please Take Them Away!  
Swan Chuckled At Willy's Crying.  
Swan Says To Sam,Awe, Look At Him.  
Sam Says,He Is So Cute.  
Swan Says,Hey, Sam.  
Sam Says,Yes, Daddy?  
Swan Says,Listen To This.  
Swan Plays Paul Williams On His Phone For Sam To Hear.  
They Hear The Verses Playing With A Panio,Guitar Upbeat Pop Melody.  
Paul Sings In The Song,  
I Ran Away From You  
And Left You Crying  
And Though I'm Back To Stay  
You Think I'm Lying  
But I've Changed My Ways  
And My Wond'ring Days Are Through  
And Through It All  
I've Kept On Loving You

Don't Worry Baby  
Please Don't Cry  
I'm Home For Good  
And I Will Never Leave You  
Don't Worry Baby  
Please Don't Cry  
You Must Believe Me  
And I Will Never Leave You  
Never Leave You  
Sam's Heart Was Warmed Hearing Paul's Soothing Voice.

You've Heard This All Before  
I Don't Deny It  
The Road Was Long And Wide  
I Had To Try It  
Though I Hurt You, Girl  
There Were Things I Had To Do  
But Through It All  
I Kept On Loving You

Don't Worry Baby  
Please Don't Cry  
I'm Home For Good  
And I Will Never Leave You  
Don't Worry Baby  
Please Don't Cry  
You Must Believe Me  
And I Will Never Leave You  
Never Leave You..

Don't Worry Baby  
Please Don't Cry  
You Must Believe Me  
And I Will Never Leave You

Don't Worry Baby  
Please Don't Cry  
You Must Believe Me...  
He Chose The Song Because He Never Did Stop Loving Sam, Not Even Once.  
Sam Says About The Song,I Believe You, Daddy.  
Paul Sang So Good On The Song,It Was Like Hearing A Piece From Your Diary.  
It Probably Is...Anyway,   
I Love How The Melody Is Very Upbeat.  
It Put Me In A Good Mood.  
Swan Says,I'm So Glad.  
Sam Says,Well, I Am So Glad That You Are So Glad.  
Swan Says,Well, I'm So Much Gladder To Know You Are So Glad That I Am So Glad.  
Sam Says,Daddy, I Love You.  
Swan Says,I Love You More. Hey, I Have Something To Tell You.  
Sam Says,Okay, Tell Me, Daddy.  
Swan Says,What Do You Think Of Icarly?  
Sam Smiles With Tears Running In Her Cheek,Sniffing.  
Sam Says About Icarly,You Know What?  
I Love It,But I Wish We Would Do A Crossover Between Phantom Of The Paradise And Icarly Together.  
Two Great Fandoms Put Together.  
I Would Have The Crossover Plot Be Like Where You, My Father, Mourn My Death And You Loved Me So Much You Turned Into A Monster After My Death, You Couldn't Handle It.  
That's What I Want.  
Swan Says About Sam's Idea,I Love It.  
Sam Says,I'm Glad You Do.  
Swan Suggested A Crossover Between Icarly And Phantom Of The Paradise, Well, My Ideas Are Not As Great As Yours, Of Course, But   
I Will Have The Crossover Plot Be Like Including You, Not Just Me, As In Say How You Felt After Your Death And Stuff.  
Sam Says About The Crossover Idea Swan Has,  
Awe, Daddy...  
Swan Says,I'm Not More Important Than You Are.  
Sam Says,Oh, Daddy, You Are Important To Me!  
Swan Gave A Sad Smile At Sam.  
Sam Says,Can I Tell You A Fun Fact?  
Swans Only Have One Partner For Their Whole Life,  
If Their Partners Die They Could Die From A Broken Heart.  
It's Like I Was Reading About Myself And Not The Species Of Bird.  
Swans Are Highly Intelligent And Remember Who Has Been Kind To Them, Or Not.  
Man, What A Compliment!  
Amazing Swan Facts About A Cob Make Them Distinguishable From Other Birds.   
A Cob Or A Male Swan Acts Responsibly For His Children And For His Partner.   
He Protects His Family By Making A Blow Using His Knucklebone.  
The Blow From His Wing Is Said To Be Strong Enough To Break A Man's Hand.  
Swan Says,I Wouldn't Want To Take A Punch From Him!  
Sam Says,That's Interesting, And I Will Want To Add  
Although It Is True That Swans Are Gentle And Defensive Animals By Nature, They Have Their Rare Moments Of Aggression.   
If Any Intruder (Such As Another Swan, Geese, Or Even A Human) Gets Too Close To Their Nesting Ground Or Young, They May Chase Them Away.   
They May Also Bite – Not In The Typical Sense Considering They Have No Teeth, But They Can Still Pinch The Skin Which Can Be Irritable.  
Can You Bite Like That, Daddy?  
Swan Says,Heck, Yeah!  
Sam Says,You Know What?  
I Would Love Twilight Better If Swan From Phantom Of The Paradise Was Bella's Father, You Know,   
Adding The Portrait Of Dorian Gray In The Vampires And Werewolves Film.  
What Do You Think Of That?  
Swan Says,I Lobe It.  
Sam Says,Do You Get Teased A Lot?  
Swan Says While Rolling His Eyes,You Sure Bet I Do.  
People Call Me A Blonde Austin Powers.  
I Think That Is Mildly Insulting.  
People Think I Am Stuck In The 1960'S,1970'S.  
That Doesn't Stop Me, Though.  
I Am Continuing To Incorporate Cultural Elements Of The 1960S And 1970S In 2017.  
I Continue The Dream, So To Speak.  
I Always Wear Flared Elephant Bells Bellbottoms, Waistcoats Lapels Vests,Colorful Patterned Frilly Shirts,Ascots To Look Out Of 1960'S Counterculture.  
I Do That Because I Like The Style Compared To The Style Today.  
I Was Often Accessorised With Bright, Bold Colorful Shirts And High-Heeled Boots.  
Some May Say I Looked A Little Feminine, But Never Mind That.  
The Flamboyant Look Was In,And Is Still In For Me.  
During The Mid-1960S Frills And Cravats Came Back In, Together With Vividly Printed Shirts.   
I'm Contributing To The Trend Even If I'm The Only One Still Doing It.  
My Patterned Waistcoats With Lapels Is A Little More Elegant And Dandy.   
It Also Works A Little Better When Worn On It’s Own Or With The Suit Jacket On.   
I Don't Think It's A Real Jacket, To Be Honest.  
It’s More Jacket-Like, I Guess You Could Say.  
One More Thing, I Promise.  
Finally, Lapels And Trousers Took On Exaggeratedly Wide Dimensions.  
I Kinda Of Like That.  
I Have Been Called A Hippie Nowadays, But I Have Also Been Called A Hippie Then, Too.  
I Don't Care About Being Called A Hippie.  
The 60'S Slang I Use Nowadays Are Far Out,Peace Out,Groovy,Outta Sight,Freakin' Out,Flower Child,Make Love Not War,Cop A Feel,Love Bite,Shag,Rave On,  
Rip-City,Peace And Love.  
Man, I Wish That Slang Was Used Today! How Cool Would That Be?  
The Woodstock Festival Was A Three-Day Concert (Which Rolled Into A Fourth Day) That Involved Lots Of Sex, Drugs, And Rock 'N Roll - Plus A Lot Of Mud.   
Mud Riding Would Be Fun!  
The Woodstock Music Festival Of 1969 Has Become An Icon Of The 1960S Hippie Counterculture.  
It Was In August 15-18, 1969.  
I Went There.  
I Went With Your Mother Whom Was A Flower Child Hippie Back Then.  
She Was So Beautiful.  
When I Was There, We Had So Much Fun Together.  
The Woodstock Was Just Absolutely Fantastic.  
That Was Not Even Close To All The Good Stuff You Can Imagine.  
Granny Takes A Trip Was A Boutique Opened In February 1966 At 488 Kings Road, Chelsea, London.  
The Shop, Which Was Acquired By Freddie Hornik In 1969, Remained Open Until The Mid-1970S And Has Been Called The "First Psychedelic Boutique In Groovy London Of The 1960S.  
You Want To Know Something Interesting About It?  
The Name Of The Boutique Was Giving Away Its Policy – ‘Granny’ Symbolized The Influence Of The Past, And ‘Trip’ , A Colourful World Of Bougeoing Hippie Movement And Its Drug Of Choice – Lsd.   
I Used To Shop There A Lot Because Lots Of Good Stuff There.  
You Something Else Fantastic?  
Granny’s Opened In February 1966 At 488 King’s Road, A Previously Unfashionable Part Of The Road Also Revered To As The World’s End, In London.   
That's Awesome, Right?  
They Used To Cut Up Colorful Blouses And Floral Dresses And Turn Them Into Colorful Patterned Shirts Or Tops For Men.   
I Guess You Can Say That Created The Feminine Look For Me.  
What Was Great About Granny’s Was That There Were No Boundaries.   
Anything Went And They Kept On Changing.   
The Effect Of Granny’s Clothes Was Foppish, Flamboyant And Decadent – A 1960’S Reinvention On Fin-De Siecle Dandyism.  
They Were Absolutely One Of A Kind.  
It Was A True Mish-Mash Of Influences - My Garments Had To Be Either Colorful Or Unusual Or Both.  
What Do You Think?  
Sam Says,Your Garments Are Colorful And Anything But Boring.  
Your Sixties Grooviness Is Just Awesome.  
You're A Blast From The Past.  
Your Personality Is 1960S Swinging London, With Your Advocacy For Free Love, Your Use Of Obscure Impressions And Your Colorful Clothing Style.  
You Are So Unique.  
Swan Says,Why, Thank You.  
I Am Embodying The Swinging London Mod Culture And Hippie Culture Of The 1960S,1970'S.  
I Hope You Like It.  
Sam Says,I Wouldn't Change A Thing About It.  
Swan Says,I Appreciate That About You.  
I Always Wear Elephant Bells, Popular In The Mid-To-Late 1967-1970S, Were Similar To Loon Pants Which Was A Variant On Bell-Bottomed Trousers, With An Increased Flare.  
They Are Great.  
Elephant Bells Had A Marked Flare Below The Knee, Often Covering My Shoes.   
Shoes? I Have Shoes! Oh No, Where Are They? Anyway,  
The Preferred Shoes Were Platform Shoes With Soles At Least 2 Inches (5.1 Cm) Thick And Heels 4 To 5 Inches (10 To 13 Cm) To Keep The Pants' Hems Off The Ground.  
That Way I Never Dragged My Pants On The Ground.  
They Were So Popular That They Became A Symbol Of The Outlandish And Colorful Style Of The Decade.  
Awesome, Right?  
Sam Says,Yeah, And Is The Shop You Shopped At Then Closed?  
Hey Where Do You Shop Now.  
I'm Curious To Know.  
Swan Jokes,You Know Where I Shop At Now?  
Forever 21.  
No Wonder I Always Look Young Despite Being Old, Obviously.  
Sam Laughed And Says,You Have Quite A Sense Of Humor.  
Swan Says,I Know Right?  
Sam Says,Where Do You Like To Shop At For Real?  
Swan Says,I'm Glad You Asked.  
I Like Hot Topic The Store Because Of All The Costumes And Accessories.  
They Fit My Tastes.  
It's So Gothic And Dark, And Others Don't Seem To Appreciate My Style, Honestly.  
I Have Been Called A Emo,Goth,Scene Because It's So Dark.  
You Know What?  
I Miss The Hippie 60'S.  
When It Was Cool To Wear The Clothes I Just Can't Stand Not Wearing I Love Them So Much.  
Sam Says,You Know What?  
Uncle Paul Was Very Popular In The 1970'S, Which I Know You Already Know.  
But Did You Also Know,  
Although Predominantly Known For His Music, Paul Williams Has Also Appeared In Films And Many Television Guest Spots, Such As The Faustian Record Producer Swan In Brian Depalma's Film Phantom Of The Paradise (1974)—A Rock And Roll Adaptation Of The Phantom Of The Opera, Faust And The Picture Of Dorian Gray, For Which Williams Also Wrote The Songs Also You Cowrote The Script With Brian Depalma.  
And He Was As Virgil, The Genius Orangutan In Battle For The Planet Of The Apes (1973).   
On February 9, 1973, Williams Made A Joke Appearance On The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson In Which He Sang A Song In Full Make-Up As Virgil.  
He Also Played Migelito Loveless, Jr. In The Wild Wild West Revisited (1979), A Reunion Movie Featuring The Original Cast Of Wild Wild West Television Series, And Played Himself, Singing A Song To Felix Unger's Daughter Edna, In The Odd Couple Television Series In 1974.   
After Appearing On The Muppet Show In 1976, Williams Worked Closely With Jim Henson's Henson Productions On The Muppet Movie, Most Specifically On The Soundtrack, And Even Had A Cameo In The Movie As The Piano Player In The Nightclub (Who Had A Sign On The Piano Saying "Don't Shoot Piano Player") Where Kermit The Frog Meets Fozzie Bear.   
He Was Also The Lyricist For Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas.  
Williams Was Hired By Tv Producers Paul Junger Witt And Tony Thomas To Write Title Tracks For Two Of Their Abc Comedies, It Takes Two (1982–1983), On Which He Also Co-Sang With Crystal Gayle, And Condo (1983), In Which Williams' Theme Was Sung By Drake Frye.  
Williams Has Appeared In Many Minor Roles.   
He Provided The Voice Of The Penguin In Batman: The Animated Series.   
He Appeared On An Episode Of Walker, Texas Ranger As A Radio Dj Covering A Modern-Day Bonnie And Clyde.   
He Appeared In 2009 In An Episode Of Nickelodeon's Children's Show Yo Gabba Gabba! Entitled "Weather", Where He Performed "Rainbow Connection".   
He Has Also Appeared On Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory Where He Played Professor Williams In An Episode Entitled "Just An Old Fashioned Lab Song".  
He Made Numerous Television Appearances In The 1970S And 1980S, Including On Hawaii Five-O, Match Game '79, Hollywood Squares, The Love Boat, Fantasy Island,The Hardy Boys, The Fall Guy, And The Gong Show.  
In October 1980, Williams Was Host Of The Mickey Mouse Club 25Th Anniversary Special On Nbc-Tv.   
He Stated That He And You Both Tried Out For The Show In Early 1955 And Were Both Turned Down.   
He Was A Frequent Guest And Performer On The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson.   
He Also Appears As The Man Making The Phone Call At The Beginning Of The Music Video For Hank Williams Jr.'S Song "All My Rowdy Friends Are Coming Over Tonight".   
And So, So Much More!  
He Was Very Well Known By Everyone, Including You, Of Course.  
Everyone Knew Him.  
Were You Jealous Of Him Getting More Fame Than You Back Then.  
He Stole Your Spotlight, Huh?  
Swan Says,Well, Yeah, In A Way He Did.  
Sometimes The Icarly Fans Say That Paul Williams Created The Show,  
But I Did.  
Sam Says,I See How That Would Be Bothersome.  
Swan Says,Yep.  
Sam Says,You Have A Creative, Colorful Imagination Like He Does.  
Swan Says,I Know, I Know.  
Speaking Of Colorful,And I'm Getting Off Topic Now,  
Cyclia Was Created By The Muppets Creator Jim Henson And Willy.  
Willy Wonka, You Know?  
The Club Was Very Small.  
Suddenly, It Got A Whole Lot Bigger.  
It Felt Trippy,Not Knowing If They Were Just Seeing Things.  
Sam Says,Was It Just Their Imagination?  
Swan Says,Nope.  
Swan Says,Hey, Guess.  
I Weight About 107 Pounds.  
I Weigh Less Than I Should.  
I'm Too Skinny.  
I'm Underweight.  
Sam Says,Have You Heard Of Steve Irwin?  
Swan Says,You Sure Bet I Have.  
Steve Irwin Is My Cousin By Blood And His Daughter Bindi Needing My Help,  
Bindi Told Me She Needed My Help.  
Sam Says,Well, You're Nice Enough To Help, Right?  
Swan Says,Of Course.  
Sam Says,I Found A Song.  
You Will Like This Song Since You Like The Doors And Rolling Stones.  
I Think You Will Like It.  
It Is Cage The Elephant Cold Cold Cold,  
You Will Like The Style Of It.  
A Modern Band With 60'S Punk Rock Sound You Love.  
It Will Bring Back Memories From The 60'S Music.  
Swan Says,That Is Great To Know.  
I Will Love To Hear It.  
What Are You Waiting For? Play It Already!  
Sam Plays The Song,  
The Verses Plays With A Rock Melody,  
Doctor Look Into My Eyes  
I've Been Breathing Air But There's No Sign Of Life  
Doctor The Problem's In My Chest  
My Heart Feels Cold As Ice But It's Anybody's Guess

Doctor Can You Help Me Cause I Don't Feel Right  
Better Make It Fast Before I Change My Mind  
Doctor Can You Help Me Cause I Don't Feel Right  
Better Make It Fast Before I Change My Mind

Well It's Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold Inside  
Darker In The Day Than The Dead Of Night  
Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold Inside  
Doctor Can You Help Me Cause Something Don't Feel Right  
Something Don't Feel Right  
Swan Felt Chills Run Up And Down His Spine And Everywhere On His Body.

Sweet Nurse Don't Look At Me That Way  
I've Seen Those Eyes Before I Can Tell You Want To Play  
Counselor Give Me Some Advice  
Tell Me How Hard Will I Fall If I Live A Double Life

Doctor Can You Help Me Cause I Don't Feel Right  
Better Make It Fast Before I Change My Mind  
Doctor Can You Help Me Cause I Don't Feel Right  
Better Make It Fast Because There Ain't Much Time

Well It's Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold Inside  
Darker In The Day Than The Dead Of Night  
Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold Inside  
Doctor Can You Help Me Cause Something Don't Feel Right  
Something Don't Feel Right, Something Just Ain't Right

And As The Darkness Falls It Fills Up Both My Eyes  
My Life Before Me Like A Flash In The Night  
With My Arms Open Wide

Well It's Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold Inside  
Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold Inside  
Cold, Cold, Cold, Cold Inside  
Doctor Can You Help Me Cause Something Don't Feel Right  
Something Don't Feel Right, Something Just Ain't Right.  
Sam Chose The Song Because She Felt Swan Could Relate To It, Even If It's A Modern Song.  
Swan Says About The Song,It Is Hauntingly Beautiful.  
It's Like The Doors, You Know.  
Sam Says,Of Course.  
Swan Says,I Imagined Myself As The Patient. Nothing Felt Right After Your Death.  
Sam Says,Okay, I Understand That.  
Swan Says,Then With Time Everything Got Better Because I Get To See You Again.  
Sam Says,How Sweet Is That?  
Swan Says,Then I See Myself As The Doctor Because I Can Make Things All Right Again!  
Sam Smiles At Swan's Remark.  
Sam Says,Absolutely.  
Swan Says,Lets Play Another Song!  
Sam Sings,  
And Every Time You Crave For Me I'm Here  
And Anything You Hunger For I'll Share  
And I Will Be Quietly Standing By  
While Slowly I Am Dying Inside 

Swan Sings,  
Hold Me In Your Arms  
And Let Me Be The One   
Who Can Feel Like I Am A Child In Love  
Swan's Sad Singing Pulled At Sam's Heart Strings.

Every Time I Talk To You You're Down  
And Every Time You Need A Laugh I'm Around  
And When You Forget I'm Here I'm Not  
It Isn't Really Me That You Forgot

Swan And Sam Sing Together As A Duet,  
Hold Me In Your Arms  
And Let Me Be The One   
Who Can Feel Like I Am A Child In Love 

Whisper Now And Tell Me How   
You'll Watch Me And Tell Me   
Somehow I'm Gonna Be Alright  
Swan Sang The Song With Sam Because They Needed Each Other Like The Song Said.  
Sam Saw Tears Began Pouring From Swan's Eyes.  
His Lip Trembled As He Stared At Sam And Let The Teardrops Fall.  
Now Both Of Their Eyes Were Filled With Forming Nonstopping Tears And Let The Remaining Tears Drop Down Their Cheeks.


	55. Willy and sam

Willy Heard Broken Sobs Tore From Swan's And Sam's Throat And It Echoed Around.  
They Hear John Lennon Real Love Playing In The Background.  
The Lyrics Blared Out,  
All My Little Plans And Schemes  
Lost Like Some Forgotten Dream  
Seems That All I Really Was Doing  
Was Waitin' For You

Just Like Little Girls And Boys  
Playing With Their Little Toys  
Seems Like All I Really Was Doing  
Was Waitin' For You

Don't Need To Be Alone  
No Need To Be Alone  
It's Real Love, It's Real  
Yes It's Real Love, It's Real

I Don't Expect For You  
To Understand  
The Kingdom Of Heaven  
Is In Your Hands  
I Don't Expect For You  
To Wake Up From Your Dream  
Too Late For Crying  
Now It Seems  
The Song Tore At Swan's Heart Strings, Causing The Flood Waters In His Eyes To Burst From Their Gates.

From This Moment On I Know  
Exactly Where My Life Will Go  
Seems That All I Really Was Doing  
Was Waitin' For Love

Don't Need To Be Afraid  
No Need To Be Afraid  
It's Real Love, It's Real  
Yes It's Real Love, It's Real

Thought I'd Been In Love Before  
But In My Heart I Wanted More  
Seems Like All I Really Was Doing  
Was Waitin' For Love

Don't Need To Be Alone  
No Need To Be Alone

It's Real Love, It's Real  
It's Real Love, It's Real  
It's Real Love, It's Real  
It's Real Love, It's Real  
It's Real Love, It's Real  
It's Real Love  
It's Real Love  
It's Real Love

It's Real Love, It's Real Love...  
Sam Chose The Song Because She Knew Yet Again Swan Could Relate To It. She Wanted Him To Not Feel Alone.  
Swan's Smile Faded.  
The Strength Of His Spirit Weakened.  
His Eyes Became Blank And He Stared At Sam.  
His Body Crumpled To The Ground And He Held His Knees To His Chest Like A Scared Child. He Softly Rocked Back And Forth As Gentle Sobs Came From His Mouth.  
A Thin Line Of Water Rolled Across His Face Following A Tear.  
Sam Wiped Swan's Tears Away,Kissed Swan On The Forehead.  
Her Touch Which Swan Craved Made Him Feel Comforted And Relaxed.  
Swan And Sam Finally Hug In A Very Heartouching Way That Made Willy Smile.  
Willy Says,Oh, Beloved Sam,  
You And Your Father Are Perfect Together, Like Peanut Butter And Jelly.  
Sam Says,I Agree.  
Willy Says,I Love You Both.  
Sam Says,We Love You, Too.  
Willy Says,I Have Something I Want To Say.  
Sam Says, What Is It? We Are All Ears.  
Willy Does Not Reply. Not Immediately.  
He Sighs Slowly.  
What To Say, What To Say. Or, Perhaps More Accurately, How Much To Say, How Much To Say.  
He Does Not Want To Give Too Much Away So Soon, But There Are A Great Many Things Willy Wonka Does Not Want To Do, And Hurting Swan Or Sam Is One Of Them.  
Willy Says,I Have Been Hiding So Much.  
Sam Says,What Would You Be Hiding? You're Such A Nice Guy.  
Willy Says,I May Not Be As Great As You Thought I Was.  
Oh Sam, I Rarely Like Anyone. And Anyone Rarely Likes Me.  
People Will Do To You As You Do To Them.  
Which Is What Makes You So Special.  
You Chose To Love Me No Matter What, Even If I Wasn't Loving.  
I Knew I Would Like You.  
I Knew It The Second I Saw You When You Were Born.  
Yes, I Seen You When You Were Born.  
I Had A Hunch, Yes, But How Was I To Know It Was True Until I Put It To The Test, Until I Met You And You First Met Me When You Were A Baby?  
You Were Absolutely Adorable.  
As You Grew Up, You Never Grew Up From Your Beauty.  
I Could Not Stop Thinking Of You.  
I Always Told Your Father You Were Priceless,Noyone Can Possibly Replace You.  
I Meant It Every Time I Saw You Growing Up At Every Age.  
How Is It Possible You Never Lost Your Baby Face?  
I Say What I Mean. Except When I Don’t.  
And Here's What I Mean.  
I Lost My Wife When Quinn Was Born.  
And The More I Thought About It, The More I Realized That If God Existed, He Knew About Everything And Could Have Changed Everything.  
He Could Have Made Her Love Me. He Could Have Made Me Not Fall For Her. He Could Have Made Me Hurt Less When I Was Rejected By Her,He Could Have Made Me More Charming So That She Liked Me.  
If God Were Out There, He Could Have Figured It Out. He Could Have Fixed Me. He Could Have Fixed Her. He Could Have Steered Me Toward Someone Else. And He Didn't. And That's The Thing, Right? There Was No Need For A Miracle. He Could Have Just Made Me A Little Bit More Self-Assured And Charming And I Would Have Been Good To Go. He Didn't. And I've Been Alone 80 Years. I Realized That If God Were Out There And He Were Responsible For All This Crap I've Lived Through, I'd Hate Him.  
I'd Want To Punch Him In The Face.  
But Now I Forgive Him Because Well The God's Will Thing I Understood,Human Suffering Is Our Will,Not His.  
And Why Would I Need To Forgive God? He Did Nothing Wrong Ever In The First Place, Not Ever.  
Sam Says,This May Be Off Topic, But  
Would You Date Me?  
I Heard You Made The World Taste Good.  
I Love Delicious Candies!  
Willy Rolled His Eyes.  
Willy Says,Why, No, Not That Way.  
Sam Says,Oh, Okay.  
Willy Says About Swan,You Know What I Think About Your Father?  
I Don’t Think Of Swan As An Eccentric Who Holds On To His 1970'S Suits And Wears It In 2017, But Rather As Just An Eccentric.  
He Is Unique, And Noyone Can Take That Away.  
Where There’s No Telling What He’ll Do Or Where He Ever Found His Get-Up.  
There Is Nothing Wrong With The Way He Dresses,  
Except That It Strangely Fits Swan: Part Of This World, Part Of Another.  
You Know How I Would Sum Him Up?  
A Vain Man Who Knows Colors That Suit Him, Yet, With All The Oddity, Has Strangely Good Taste,Fitting With Bird Themes.  
I Really Like The Unique Look.  
Something Mysterious, Yet Undefined.  
Is There Any Words That Can Possibly Describe The Wonder?  
To Match The Shoes With The Jacket Is Fey.  
That Is, In A Good Sense.  
To Match The Ascot With The Bird Vest Is Taste.  
Who Else Can Possibly Match That?  
Swan Is The Mysterious,Shadowy Mastermind Behind Death Records Film Productions, Icarly,Sam And Cat,Victorious,Zoey 101. He Is Creative And Mindful.  
He Is A Filming Genius.  
Eternally Youthful,He Is Master Of All He Surveys.  
He Holds Dark Things Within Him, Though.  
Hell Is Half Full With The Souls He Has Sent There From Disney Who Keeps Trying Rip Off The Teen Tv Shows.  
His Boiling, Raging Anger Put Them There.  
Uncontested Master Of The Children's Television World, His Tv Shows Are The Most Renown, And Sometimes Notorious As Well.  
What Do You Think?  
Sam Says,I Love It, Mysterious And Unique.  
Willy Says,I Couldn't Agree More. Jeannette Is A Rare Exception In That She Is The Only Mortal In The Death Records Family To Know All There Is To Know About You And Swan.  
She Is Not Exactly Like Swan, Though.  
She Has Never Signed A Blood Contract With Swan, Although On Several Occasions,  
Paul Tried Unsuccessfully To Bind Her To His Service.  
There's Nothing That Could Be Done To Convince Her.  
She Became An Important Wheel In The Machine That Is Death Records, And Eventually Over Saw The Running And Promotions Of Icarly.  
She Became Really Skilled At Whatever She Did.  
Swan Saw No Advantage In Binding Her Into His Service, So She Was Never Pressed Or Coerced Into Doing So.  
That Doesn't Mean She Never Was A Part In Anyway, Though.  
She Is However Under Contract With Death Records In An Exclusive Employment Clause, And A Hidden Caveat In Her Contract Makes It Impossible For Anyone But Swan To Take Her Life.  
So Swan Was In Charge Of Her, But He Also Gave Her Choices In A Few Things.  
Sam Says,In A Sense Jeannette Is Immortal Because Noyone Cannot Take Her Life But Swan, Who Is Immortal?  
Willy Says,I Honestly Never Thought About It That Way.  
Sam Says,Now You Have.  
Willy Says,You're So Right, As Usual.  
Sam Says,Nice Talking To You.  
Willy Says,Nice Talking To You, Too.  
Swan And Sam Held Hands And Smile At Willy


	56. Swan and Sam talk

Swan And Sam Held Hands And Smile At Willy.  
Swan Says,You May Not Already Know This About Me, But  
I Seem To Be Immune To All Conventional Illnesses, Diseases, Viruses And Infections.  
What Do You Think?  
Sam Says,That Is Very Fortunate Of You.  
Swan Says,I Know, Right?  
Sam Says,It Is Evidence Of My Youthfulness.  
Swan Says,Speaking Of Youthfulness, I Have A Sister Who Is A Lot Like Me.  
Falcon My Older Sister.  
I Know You May Not Even Know Her.  
She Is Very Bold In Her Words And Actions.   
She Tends To Have A Very Sarcastic Tone And Does Not Give Up Easily If At All.   
I Don't Back Down Easily, Either. I Am No Scaredy Cat.  
She Is Gifted In Art, Music, Architecture, And Reading.   
She Is Willing To Take Risks No Matter The Consequences.  
I Am Gifted In All Those Things, Too.  
She Likes Risk Taking, Reading, Sleeping, Eating, Hanging Out With Friends And Family, Music, Art, Talking, Debating, And Sarcasm.  
Good Grief, She Would Talk Until Your Ears Just Fall Off.  
She Dislikes Being Corrected And Will Insists She Is Correct, Having Her Views Opposed, Being Quiet, Being Alone, People Touching Her Stuff, Standing Still, Or Sitting Still.  
What Do You Think?  
Sam Says,She Is A Female Version Of You, Huh?  
Swan Says,A Female Replica Of My Personality, Yes.   
Sam Says,So She Doesn't Look Exactly Like You?  
Swan Says,No, But Speaking Of Looks,  
Mestizo Is Literally Someone Mixed, And They Can Be Biracial Or Multiracial, There's Dark Mestizos And Light Mestizos, They Can Have Diferent Eyecolor And Hair Too.   
I Am Mexican, By The Way.  
In Mexico,There's A Vast Amount Of Light/Golden Blond Haired Mestizos With Blue Eyes.  
Did You Know That?  
I'm One Of Them.  
It Is Spread Through The Whole Family Lineage.  
My Dad Is One,My Mom Was One,My Sister Was One,Paul Too.  
So You Are, As Well.  
Sam Says,Do You Know Spanish?  
Swan Says In Spanish,Si,  
Skylar Es Puta Cocina.  
Do You Know What That Means?  
Sam Gasped At Swan's Words,I Sure Do!  
You Called Her A Nasty Slut In Spanish.  
Do You Really Mean That?  
Swan Says,Of Course Not.   
Sam Says,Okay, But That Wasn't Nice To Say.  
Swan Says,Do You Know Who Else Is In Our Family Lineage?  
I'm Related To Prince, The One Whose Clothes I Model After.  
I Don't Wear His Style Just Because He Did, Though.  
Robin Williams The Comedian, And That Funny Genie Will Never Be Forgotten.  
Katy Perry, The Pop Singer  
And She Is A Singer That Is Quite Different From Paul.  
Weird Al Yankovic, Whose Name Describes Him Exactly,  
Just Kidding.  
David Bowie, And It Doesn't End There.  
Vincent Price Who Is My Father's 2Nd Brother, You May Not Know Him, Or You May, I Don't Know.  
Gene Wilder, And I Know You Know The Famous Chocolate Man.  
Robert Englund, And He's Not From England.  
Wes Craven, I Wonder What He's Craving?  
They All Are My First Born Cousins And Relatives, And I Loved Them All Very Much.  
I Hung Out With Them A Lot,And We Got Very Close.  
They All Are Unique People.  
Sam Says,Sounds Great.  
Swan Says, Would You Like To Meet Them?  
Sam Says, I Sure Would.  
Swan Says,What Makes You Say That?  
Sam Says,Well, You Seem To Like Them, So I Like Them!  
Swan Says,Awe, You Trust Me?  
Sam Says,I Sure Do!  
Swan Says,Why?  
Sam Says,You Haven't Given Me A Reason Not To.  
Swan Gives Sam A Candy Bar Named Swan Chocolates From His Pocket.  
Sam Grabbed It And Tasted White Chocolate With Strawberry Filling In It.  
Sam Says About The Bar,It's Delicious. I Love It.  
Swan Says, I'm Glad You Do.  
I Had It Made At Willy's Factory When I Took Care Of It.  
I Enjoyed Making It.  
Sam Says,Wow! How Delightful!  
Swan Says,So Hopefully You Enjoy Eating It As Much As I Enjoyed Making It, Which Is A Lot!  
Who Makes The Best Tasting Chocolate?  
Me Or Me?  
Sam Says,I Can't Decide.  
Yours And Willy's,They're Both Delightful And Absolutely Yummy!  
Swan Says,So What Do You Think, Willy?  
They Turn To Willy.  
Willy Says,I Think You Did Better Than Me!  
Sam Says,But You've Been Making Chocolate Longer Than He, Yes?  
Willy Says,Certainly, But I Wasn't A Natural.  
Sam Says,So You Weren't A Natural?  
Willy Says,Nope, I Had To Work Really Hard To Get Where I Wanted To Be.  
Sam Says,I Think You're A Natural At Trying To Become A Natural.  
Willy Says,Why, Thank You!  
Sam Smiled At Willy's Remark.  
Swan Sees Sam Eating All Of The Bar And Feeling Full.  
Sam Groaned,My Stomach Hurts, But That Was Absolutely Delicious!  
Swan Says, I Know This Is Off Topic Maybe, But This Has Really Been Pressing On My Mind Lately.  
Honestly I Wish I Were Still Christian Because I Have Similar Tendencies And Now I Don't Have An Excuse.   
I Don't Have An Excuse To Not Know Good From Evil And Have The Wisdom To Embrace Good And Avoid Evil.  
But The Thing Is, All The Girls In Church Were Faster Than Me...   
They've All Had Sex And Flirt And Do All That Shit.   
I Am Slow.  
The Difference Between Me And Them Is That I Actually Internalized The Morality Of The Sky Man They Believe In And They Haven't...   
So That Label Apparently Never Mattered.  
They Act Like It Doesn't Matter To Them,   
Christians Girls Don't Want A Virgin Inexperienced Guy Deep Down.   
No Matter What They Say.  
What Do You Think?  
Sam Says,Oh My, What Makes You Say All That?  
Swan Says,You See,  
Religion Is Pretty Insane For Women.   
What I Mean By That Is   
Girls Are Literally Put Through Mental Hell Over Sex That Doesn't Have A Comparison For Males.   
Girls Are Treated Like Sex Objects Than Human Beings, Which I Don't Agree With By The Way.  
My First Exposure To The Idea Of Sex Was Being About 6 Years Old And Watching My Teenage Sister Falcon Get Forced On Stage To Apologize To The Congregation For Getting Pregnant Out Of Wedlock.  
I Don't Think She Had To Apologize To The Congregation. The Only Ones I Feel She Had To Apologize To Were Our Parents For Shaming Our Family Name, God For Sinning Against Him, And Her Boyfriend, For Leading Him Astray.  
My Worried Concerned Father Tried To Get Her Off The Stage And The Pastor Punched Falcon In The Face,Telling Her God Hated Her.  
The Pastor Was Being A False Preacher. One, Physical Abuse Is Never The Answer And Two, He Was Preaching A False Doctrine.  
It Broke Me Inside That She Was Hurting.  
I Would Take Her Place Just So She Wouldn't Hurt.  
What They Said Were Cruel And Hurtful Words To Her, And These Were Used To Break Her Down And Make Her Feel As Though She Have To Beg And Plead With Another For Understanding, Acceptance, And Love.  
She Didn't Need To Beg To Earn Those Things.  
I Absolutely Hated That Church And Wanted To Comfort My Sister Tell That They Didn't Mean It,My Father Noticed The Church Was Using Religion To Hurt People And For Personal Gain.  
People Worshipped Themselves Instead Of God.  
It Wasn't A Church That Respects God I Thought,Using His Words To Put Him In A Bad Light.  
God Is Good. Completely And Totally Good, According To The Bible That Is 100% Truth.  
That Is Not A Church But With Sinners Forcing People To Be What They Want To Be Instead Of What God Wants Them To Be.  
That Is Very Very Extremely Evil,Using The Bible To Emotionally Hurt People Down To Their Level.  
I Don't Think You Should Just Slap People With The Bible.  
Cruelty Is After All, Cruelty, And What They Are Did To Skylar When She Was Young Is The Same Thing That Happened To My Sister.  
Persecution In The Church Shouldn't Even Happen.  
They Are Slowly Pushing My Sister Away From Believing In Anything.  
Church Is Supposed To Be A Welcoming Place. Perfect? No. Grace Giving And Loving? Yes.  
My Father Always Told Me Once That A Church Is God’s House.   
He Said That It Welcomes And Accepts Anyone Who Walks Through The Door For Who They Are.   
It Should Not Be In Place To Scream At Or Scare Others,Mantipuate People To Break Them Down.  
It Should Bring People Hope.  
Religions That Use Verbal Abuse To Enforce An Ideology Do Not Depict What Young People Wish To Believe.   
Young People Want To Believe They Are Loved And Beautiful Just The Way They Are.  
That Was What Happened To My Sister And What The Incident Drove Me And My Father,Paul Away.  
My Father Was A Christian Man But  
My Father Hated The Church To Humiliate My Sister, He Said It Wasn't Righteous.  
We Never Got To Go To Church Again Of What Happened To Falcon.  
What Do You Think?  
Sam Suggested,I Don't Think You Should Stop Going To Church Altogether.  
Daddy You Should Go To Church With Me!  
My Church Is Nothing Like You Just Described.  
Swan Sighed And Says,Okay, I'll Consider It.  
At Least The Confession Booths Might Help.  
Is There Any Advice You Can Give Me?  
Sam Says,There Sure Is!  
I Remember You And Aunt Falcon Went Through Abuse From The Church, And I Am Sorry For You.   
Paul Not Paul Williams I Mean Said To Speak The Truth In Love, Not Abuse.   
I Pray You Learn From The Mistakes From Others And Not Do The Same Mistakes They Do.   
Don't Let Anyone Stop You From Serving God The Way You Know Is Biblically Correct. I Pray That You Continue In Your Faith, Never Give Up, And No Matter What You Do, Where You Go, Or Who You Meet, God Loves You And Wants Nothing But To Have A Relationship With You, To Help You In Your Everyday Life.   
Don't Be Scared Of Your Enemies. The Bible Says Don't Be Afraid Of Those Who Can Only Destroy The Body, But Be More Afraid Of The One Who Can Destroy The Soul. This Is Not To Say You Should Be, Say, Scared Of God Like You Would Be Afraid Of The Bogey Man.   
If You Are In Christ, You Are On God's Side. He Is Greater Than Everything. Fear Means Reverend Respect. Respect The Lord. The Bible Says To Be Like Him, And So Love Your Enemies. It's Easy To Love Those Who Love You Back, Jesus Says Even Pagans Do That. Following God Isn't Always Easy, But Always Worth It.   
Trust Me.  
Swan Says About This,I Trust You.  
My Uncle John Is One But Hates Serving The Devils Work,  
He Said He'd Much Rather Serve God.  
Sam Says,Okay, Daddy,  
I Don't Know What All You Went Through, But I Know You Said You Stopped Going To Church When I Died.  
I Encourage You To Go Again.  
Swan sighed.


	57. Swan talks about boys

Swan says,I have an idea I would like to share.  
A while back, I provoked controversy by asking if all young 12 year old boys should be chemically 'castrated' until the age of 16 or 18 in order to prevent teen pregnancies.   
Yeah, it wasn't popular.  
I didn't expect to get much support for this suggestion, but was interested to see what peoples' reactions would be.   
I got a lot of gasps and yells.  
It is as if we are sitting in the grandstands and viewing the eradication of male heterosexuals by a radical unfettered use of untested chemicals.   
just slowing the normal young males from developing properly but castrating the young boys.  
I know not everyone will accept it, but hey, you can't make everyone happy.  
The co-dependent, psychologically sick overprotective fathers of girls and doctors will want the chemical procedure being used on boys as young as 8 years of age.    
That is before boys hit puberty and all the hormones run amok.  
I now want to ask a more serious question along the same lines.   
I am not asking anyone to change my mind, but I am open to new suggestions.  
This is, should boys under the age of 18 who engage in sexual activities with girls who also under that age, be punished by being forced to have injections which would stop them from being able to have sex, or even from wanting to have sex, until they reach the age of 18 ?   
Sounds crazy, yes, but the intention is far from crazy.  
I believe that if enforced, this punishment could serve as a deterrent to young boys considering having sex.   
They would be asexual, meaning they will not want sexual intercourse.  
If so, it would help to stop boys having sex too soon, would discourage them from pressurising girls into sex, and could reduce teen pregnancies.   
I am a father, and I seen my child get pregnant, even out of choice, and suffer.  
I think   
What do you think?  
Do you like that idea? Why or why not?  
Sam says,Oh my gosh, Daddy,  
how horrible of an idea it is, I can't believe you came up with that idea!  
I know I got pregnant out of choice, by having sex with my boyfriend, but I was willing to take the risk, and you let me, Daddy!  
Swan says,I made a terrible mistake.  
Sam asked,What do you mean?  
where in the world you came up with it?  
How is this ethical?   
Swan explained how he came up with the idea,Rapes are very common among young girls. And some girls get pregnant not knowing the full consequences.  
Sam says,So you're punishing girls too, in a way, is that what you're getting at?  
Swan says,Sexual crimes are more common in males, so I will remove their sex drives.  
Let's say that I made chemical castration legal as law, and it will one day become the new norm.  
It doesn't have to be far from religious, either.  
Forcing the churches to do it to guys like in a way they have purity ceremony for girls   
As the chemical castration bill gets into law, I don't mean for it to be completely harmful.  
It's for the good of humanity.  
Overprective fathers lose control of it to harm innocent little boys as young as 6 to prevent sexual drives.  
Do you really think that is okay? If course not. It is belittling, discriminating, sexist, and so on and so on and so forth.  
They are allowed to kill them in does if they harshly judge all boys are evil sex driven raptists but the overprective fathers claim me as some type of religious leader,the numbers of male boys drop in large numbers.  
You may notice this as some allusion of a story you read in high school, but may not remember it's exact name.  
Forcing girls to give consent to their fathers and having nobody to love  
It's a terrifying allusion to the Salem witch trials   
Killing innocent people for what they didn't do.  
I was thinking if I could make my own quote "Salem witch trial," what would it be? And whoa, an instant light bulb!  
Sam says,Killing innocent people isn't right!  
Swan says,Why you say that?  
Sam says,Thou shalt not kill. Remember the Ten Commandments?  
Swan says,Yes I do. But did I say I was going to actually kill people, or their sex drives?  
Sam says,Both!  
Swan says,Nah, their sex drives, but I will threaten to kill those who committed sexual crimes.  
Sam says,Another wrong doesn't make a right.  
Swan says,I don't know who committed sexual crimes, therefore I will 'kill' them all.  
Sam protested,You would be killing them off too young, Daddy.  
sexual development begins in most boys from the age of 13/14.   
Not 6, 8, or 11!!  
This is a perfectly NATURAL development and we surely develop at that age for a reason.   
You would be developmentally dumbing them down, so to speak.  
So, you are taking away what is perfectly natural to a human being.   
These boys wouldn't be mature, anyhow, if you take their sex drives away and they reach the supposed age of maturity.  
Also, what happens when a boy reaches 18 and has had no time to develop his natural feelings, does he suddenly develop these feelings when the chemical castration is taken away? Or are those feelings lost forever.   
Sex is met solely for creating a new human being.  
Also, by doing this you are making the boy think that there is something wrong with developing sexual feelings- it is not dirty and it is not wrong, it is, as I've repeated, natural!   
Don't make them feel like something's wrong with them when there isn't!  
This is treating a human lke a lab rat.   
It's not humane treatment.  
So, by going along the lines of your little masterplan, then why shouldn't girls be "chemically castrated" as well up until the age of 18?   
Stop being a discriminating sexist.  
Girls are also developing sexual feelings from a similar age (as boys).   
Girls can commit sexual crimes, too, though a little less heard of.  
This seems a little sexist no?   
It's sexist because you're basically saying all guys with sex drives are rapists.  
Could this not create a situation where girls, under the age of 18, will start wanting to have sex with boys over the age of 18 because that's all that's possible/available?   
I would certainly hate that!  
I can begin to go into the problems of having only one gender develop natuarally and the other having their natural development taken away.  
Like how is that right?  
Swan says,Guys won't rape girls.  
Sam growled with anger,You think that is the only way to teach purity?  
The purity rings ceremony works as well but I had enough to see you want to destroy every young boys life and letting crazed fathers do whatever they want.  
You are punishing boys for being sexually active.  
punishing young boys as 8 by using chemical castration and making them think that sex was a bad thing would make them have unhealthy views towards sex as adults,   
and they will be asexual.  
Swan says,I may be a little selfish in the matter.  
Natural urges should be suppressed because of some traditionalist religious taboo I strongly follow.  
What do you think?  
Sam says,Wait a minute, you are a guy, but you want to suppress natural urges in guys.  
Swan says,That's right.  
I was also picked on for not being as masculine as some of the boys.   
My parents always allowed me to exhibit any feminine like traits and encouraged me to grow out my hair and let it grow ever Since I was born.  
I never cut it even once.  
It shows that when I was young with long hair,  
I was an extreme feminine-like guy.  
I had girls as friends not Boys.  
I never ever had guy friends in every grade.  
I guess I just wasn't masculine enough.  
I felt like I kinda relate more to girls because I had Feminine like feelings and mind in me.  
I am very sensitive about my body and really hate body and facial hair.  
I am comfortable the way I am, not going to change a thing.  
I always shaved my leg hairs and everything like a girl does.  
I think I'm 40 percent feminine and 100 percent male   
Creating a very extreme feminine emotional gentle caring guy   
That's the way I was raised to have genuine respect and sympathy for girls than guys.  
I guess that's what makes me so unique and different.  
I Embraced my feminine side when I was very young and expect to be different than everyone else expects me to be like manly.  
My Femininity is often described as soft, graceful, elegant, and clean.  
It made me a good person.  
I behave in ways that are considered feminine in nature. You do things that you have to be giving and unselfish in order to do. This includes recognizing people's basic human rights and allowing them to operate their life without interfering with those rights. For example, allowing them the freedom to operate independently, and the freedom to fit into society wherever and however they want, even the freedom to let people choose when to face up to reality and when to be in denial. Allowing people their basic rights includes letting them control their own life, letting them choose what to believe without being manipulated by you, and letting them choose their own path or direction in life without hindrance from you. The feminine side also includes having an enthusiasm and zest for life, and recognizing what things are worth getting enthusiastic about. And it includes having the persistence and tenacity to stay with something until it is finished, while still knowing when to give up on it if your energy is better used elsewhere. In addition, the feminine side also includes being kind, compassionate, patient, responsive to the needs of others, and it includes the ability to limit the amount of energy you put into helping people, to keep from hurting yourself or draining your own energy.  
The stronger the feminine side I have, the more giving i am are sexually.   
I think it also makes me more mature and smart.  
Also, the stronger the feminine side, the greater is my capacity to really enjoy sex when the circumstances are right.   
Yes, that's right.  
This is why selfish people generally don't enjoy sex very much.  
They're not gentle or selfless.  
Why does society insist that boys should be more rough and tough than girls?  
I support suppressing sex drives in young males wholeheartedly.  
We would have less violence and crime in the world if boys were raised to be more gentle and caring "Feminine" Men like me.  
How selfless is that?  
women would then view each other more as equal and there would be less sexual tension and fewer sex crimes.  
This is for the good of society, you see.  
Sam says,I understand now.  
Swan says,I'm glad you do.  
I remember when I first went out with your mom,   
I was gentle and kind as can be.  
I treated her like a princess I even called her princess she literally treated me like her ditch!   
She wouldn't return kindness.  
I thought she'd see how nice I am to her and she'll be nice,man was I ever so wrong!  
I loved her,  
but as nicer I was to her the more arrogant and meaner she was to me!   
I hated that.  
after we got married and had you,  
I think I may have snapped.  
I just couldn't take her chit anymore when she hurt you and me.  
I started to hate her.  
We were constantly abused by her.  
Those days were horrible.  
Remember that?  
I think I may have been too nice to her.  
I promised myself never give too much respect to any girl!   
Women like her I think   
they don't think you're nice they'd think your a ditch and they abuse you and never get serious with you.  
That's why I divorced her.  
Sam says,I know, Daddy, she was horrible, wasn't she? How about remove her sex drive, eh?  
Sam says,Oh, so I wouldn't be born if you did earlier on, eh?  
Swan says,Yeah, so, do you agree with me?  
Sam says,Not in the least.  
Swan says,But it's a good idea!  
Sam screamed in anger,No it's not!  
Well, i reckon it would lead to a lot of sexual problems for them later in life, regarding erections and the associations of sex being a bad thing and making them feel bad for being horny.   
How would you feel if someone did that to you?  
Don't forget that wanting sex is a natural instinct.   
Humans will go extinct if you keep doing that to the whole world!  
I do wish there weren't as many teen pregnancies, but it would be extremely wrong to enforce this on young boys but you seem really want this to happen in the real world.  
Do you see what I'm getting at?  
So chemically castrate all young boys because they're underage and not giving them their sex drives forever?   
No, no, no kids don't have sex drives, teens more likely, and adults definitely. Save it for those who committed sexual crimes, those who don't want kids, those with already active sex drives abusing the privilege.  
Swan says, I agree, I agree


	58. Swan and Sam talk

Sam Says,What Do You Like To Do In Your Free Time?  
Swan Says,Free Time! When Do I Ever Have Free Time?  
Sam Says,You Have Free Time.  
Swan Says,Everything Costs Something, Not Necessarily In Money, In Time, Patience, Ambition, Etc, Etc, So On And So On And So Forth.  
Sam Says,I Know That's True. Well, What Is One Of Your Hobbies?  
Swan Says,Photography.  
Sam Says,That Sounds Interesting, So Tell Me About It.  
Swan Says,I Will Gladly To.  
When It Comes To Taking Nude Photography For Fun, There Definitely Seems To Be A Preference For Shooting In Black And White Over Colour.   
It Is Perhaps Because The Former Allows The Artists To Better Engage With The Great Contrasts And Beauty Of The Human Body.  
You May Have Heard About This In History Class Where Nude Sculptures Got Their Origins.  
Just Like Sculptures In Ancient Greece And Rome, Photographers Are Showcasing The Potential Beauty And Perfection Of The Athletic Human Form, Though In A More Exaggerated Style.  
They All Paint Striking Black And White Lines Across A Nude Model’s Body, Aided By Creative Lighting Techniques.   
They May Boring, But  
They Are Beautifully Artistic And Quietly Erotic.  
I Don't Think They Were Originally Meant To Stir Up Lust, But To Display Natural Beauty.  
Sam Says,I've Heard About That. But I Bet You Haven't Heard This Song.  
Sam Plays A Disco Modern Song Called Take Or Leave It From Cage The Elephant For Swan,  
The Verses Were  
Baby You Should Know By Now That I'm Right, For You. But Every Time I Step To You, You Change Your Tune. Sweet Wheel Of Death Keeps Us Holding Our Breathe. I Step To The Right, You Move To The Left.  
 Unless No One Else. I'd Rather Die To Myself.  
Oh Why, Won't You Make Up Your Mind? I Think I Must Confess. I'm Starting To Unwind. I Been Trippin' Over You. So Tell Me Something New. Take It Or Leave It.  
Swan Listened To The Disco Instrumental Tapping His Foot, And He Thought Of Sonya, How He Once Was Dying In Love For Her, But Now He Grew Into Bitter Hatred.

Maybe I Should Pack My Things And Move On? Maybe I'm Foolin' Myself And You're Already Gone? Watching The Flames Wither And Fade. Trying To Make Sense Of The Look On Your Face. I'm Down, I'm An Itch. Just Playin' That I Can Hold On.

Oh Why, Won't You Make Up Your Mind? I Think I Must Confess. I'm Learning To Unwind. I've Been Trippin' Over You. So Tell Me Something New. Take It Or Leave It.

Baby Please. Oh Baby Please. Stay With Me Or Cut Me Free. Its All Of Me. Oh Why, Wont You Make Up Your Mind? I Think I Must Confess. I'm Starting To Unwind. I Been Trippin' Over You.  
 So Tell Me Something New. Take It Or Leave It. Take It Or Leave It  
Sam Chose The Song Remembering Swan Once Said, "Take All Of Me, Or Don't Take Me At All."  
Swan Says About The Song,I Like That Song, The Lyrics, The Tune, The Beat, Everything.  
Sam Says,I'm Glad You Do.  
Swan Says,I Bet You Chose That Song For The Quote, "Take All Of Me, Or Don't Take Me At All."  
Sam Says,I Sure Did. I Take All Of You, Daddy. I Love Everything About You.  
Swan Says,I Love Everything About You, Too.  
Sam Says,And You Don't Hate Momma, You Hate What She Did. So, Are You For Her Or Against Her?  
Swan Says,I'm For Her Since You Said That.  
Sam Says,So, What Do You Want To Talk About?  
Swan Says,A Lot Of Things.  
Hey Sam.  
Can I Ask You Something?  
Sam Says,Um, Yeah, Sure.  
Yeah?  
What Is It?  
Swan Says,I Don't Know How To Break This To You.  
Sam Says,It's Okay, Daddy,  
I'm All Ears.  
Swan Sighed,Fine, I'll Tell You. But...  
How....  
I Think It's A Little Hard To Say.  
Well...  
Here It Goes.  
Sam Says,Just Spit It Out.  
What?  
Swan Says,I Think We Have Drifted Farther Apart Since You Died.  
Do You Think We'll Always Be Like This?  
I Don't Want It To.  
Sam Says,Surely Not!  
What Are You Talking About?  
We're Plenty Close.  
Swan Sadly Smiled At Her And Says,Not As Close As I Would Like.  
I Mean,It's Always Fun Being With You,  
I Enjoy Every Second With You.  
We Play,We Go On Adventures,We Do Stupid Fun Stuff.  
I Love You So Much.  
But Will It Last Forever?  
I Don't Want It To End.  
And Do I Want It To Last Forever?  
Yes, Yes, Of Course I Do!  
Sam Says,I'll Always Love You, Daddy.  
Swan Says,You May Forget Me.  
Eventually,You'll Have Skylar And Everyone.  
Of Course,  
The Same With Me.  
But You May Forget Me.  
You Know,Move On.  
I Don't Think I'm Able To Move On.  
Logan Is Doing Fine Without Quinn, Even Though He Loved Her Deeply.  
I Love You Deeply, But   
We Don't Really Talk A Lot.  
Why Is That? Do You Not Miss Me?  
Sam Says,I Do Miss You.  
I Miss Logan A Lot.  
I Miss All Of The Ones I Hold Dear.  
Swan Says,You're Growing Up.  
Marriage,Jobs,Kids, All That Stuff.  
You May Not Have Enough Time For Me Anymore.  
Sam Says,I Know, Daddy.  
Grown Up Stuff,Yeah.   
But That Doesn't Mean I Won't Have Time For You.  
So What's The Problem There?  
I Still Love You.  
Swan Says,I Know, Sam, I Know!  
It's Just That...  
You'll Grow Up.  
When The Time Comes,  
You'll Leave Me Forever.  
We Won't Be This Close Anymore..  
I Don't Want To Lose You.  
Sam Says,We Won't Be Apart Forever.  
Swan Says,I Know, But  
I Like This Life.  
You Left Me When I Died, And  
I'm Not Sure If I Want To.  
Sam Puts Her Finger To Swan's Lips And Says,Hush, Daddy, Everything's Gonna Be All Right.  
Shh..  
You Know I Won't Leave You.  
You Worry Too Much,Daddy.  
I Will Always Come Back For You.  
Swan Says,Yeah, I Guess I Do Worry Too Much.  
Sam Says,Look, Daddy.  
Think About It, You See,  
We Both Have Friends And Spend Time With Them.  
You Are Always Loved.  
We Even Fall In Love To The People We Like.  
Yes, Yes We Do.  
Swan Says,I Understand.  
Heck,Relationships Are Huge Commitments.  
You Think I Don't Know This? Even Our Loved Ones Will Leave Us! Through Death, Or...  
Sam Says,I Know I've Been Dead.  
Yet Here We Are,Still Close As Always.  
I Came To You So You Would Know I Haven't Abandoned You Or Forgotten You.  
Swan Says,So We Will Always Be Together?  
Sam Says,Oh My Goodness, Daddy!  
Of Course We'll Always Be Together, We Are Related By Blood,  
We're Father And Daughter,  
Nothing Can Break That Bond!  
Swan Says,Not Even Death?  
Sam Says,Of Course!  
Why Are You So Worried Anyway?  
There's Nothing To Worry About.  
He Embraces Sam Tightly,Never Letting Go Of Her.  
Acting Like A Scared Anxious Little Child,Trembling.  
He Begins To Cry With Tears Running Down His Cheeks,He Lets Out Quiet Wails Of Sobbing That Made His Throat Hurt.  
Sam Says,You Know What?  
This Is More Sad/Awkward Than Our Awkward Father And Daughter Hugs.  
So, Where Are All Of Your Friends You Hang Out With?  
Swan Says,Here And There And All About,   
I Have Friends All Over The Place...  
But Not One Is My Best Friend. But You're The Only Best Friend I Have Ever Got.  
What Do You Think? Lose Me?  
Sam Lets The Tears Flow And Says,Daddy, I Love You.  
I Don't Want To Lose You,Silly.  
Not Ever, Ever, Ever, Ever, Ever, Ever...  
Swan Says,You're Quoting The Page From The Lemony Snickett Book Tales Of Unfortunate Events Where He Wrote A Whole Page Of Evers? How Nice!  
They Slowly Closed Their Eyes And Sadly Smiled At The Tight Comforting Embrace.  
Sam Says,So, What Is On Your Mind Now, Daddy?  
Swan Says,I'm Glad You Asked. I Was Thinking About Talking About It To You, Anyhow.  
Though I Doubt Film Swan Could Be Changed, I Might Try To Get Him To Be A Little Less Narcissistic, A Little Less Egotistical, Though How Much Like At Least A Little Bit.  
Sam Says,Sounds Like A Good Idea.  
Interesting!   
Do You Know What I Think?  
I Think Film Swan Would Argue That Plenty Of People Like Him, Though-He Is, After All, The Successful, Mysterious Head Of A Highly Lucrative Record Company With Many Popular Bands Under His Thumb, Always In The Public Eye, And Lusted After By Many Women, So He Could Easily Poke Quite A Few Holes In That Argument.  
Some People Are Looking Through Rose-Tinted Glasses, Unable To See Just How Bad And Manipulative He Is.  
Again, He's Famous, He's Wealthy And Seems Pretty Respected In The Music Business, Women Fawn Over Him, Everyone Wants A Word From Him, He Could Easily Argue That He Is Well-Liked Despite The Mantipuative Evil Monster He Is.  
You're Hundred Percent Better Than Him.  
Swan Says,So He Could Be A Good Father Like Me?  
Sam Says,Wait, What?!  
Oh My God! I Can't Even Begin To Imagine Film Swan As A Father.  
He'd Probably Be Too Egotistical To Have A Kid,   
I Don't Think He Considered Kids,  
But If He Did, Yeah, He'd Probably Be On A Satanic Level When It Came To Protecting His Kid-Who He'd Probably Groom Into A Mini Swan.  
I Can Sure See That.  
Swan Says,You Know, I'm Pretty Protective Of You, Don't You Think?  
Hmmm...  
He May Not Be The Most Terrible Father Ever, But  
He'd Probably Still Manage To Groom Her Into Another Mini-Swan, Might Baby And Spoil Her, Give Her Everything She Ever Wanted.   
Evil Runs In The Family, Y'know.  
He'd Probably Make Her Immortal Like Himself, On Top Of That.  
Can You See That?  
Sam Says,I Sure Can.  
How Would He Protect His Daughter's Virginity From Guys And How Would He Dealing With Guys Who Date His Daughter?  
He'd Probably Be Very Overprotective.  
Swan Says,I Agree.  
He'd Probably Be Very Picky About Who His Daughter Would Bring Home, But Pretend To Be Very Calm And Accepting.   
But, He'd Be Secretly Waiting Like A Hawk For A Single Sliver Of A Slip-Up.  
Should They Screw Up, He'd Ruin Their Lives-Have His Bodyguards Beat The Daylights Outta Him, Probably Frame Him For Crimes Like He Did Winslow, Something Drastic.  
Nice Isn't His Game.  
Sam Says,Sure Isn't, Is It?  
Swan Says,I'm Not Even Close To That Overprotective Of You.  
I Think He'd Consider Me Too Much Of A Goody-Two-Shoes,Not A Selfish Demon Like Him,  
Too Concerned With The People Around Me,Especially You. I Am Not Focused On The Money And The Fame.  
I'm More Concerned With Spreading Kindness And Sympathy To Others.  
Sam Says,You Have Acted Like Him Once, After I Died. What Would He Think About You Creating The Shows.  
They're Very Emotionally-Driven.  
Swan Says,He Hates Emotions.  
Oh, He'd Gag.  
He's Not Me, That's For Sure.  
I Can't Imagine Film Swan Wanting To Have Anything To Do With Children, And Be So Bewildered As To Why I Would Create/Produce Children's Entertainment.   
I'm Not Heartless Like Him.  
Considering Film Swan Sold His Soul To The Devil Himself, Which Is Terrible.  
My Connections To Christianity Probably Wouldn't Sit Well With Him,  
Because He Doesn't Care About Good, Only Evil.  
It Probably Add To His Opinion That I'm A Goody-Two-Shoes.  
Well, To Be Frank, I Can Be Evil, Too.  
Again, I Doubt He'd Be Too Fazed By Me Being Too Evil.  
He Can Be A Whole Lot Worse Than I Am Than I Can Ever Even Imagine.  
Film Swan Strikes Me As The Type That's Desensitized To Violence, And Would Hardly Bat An Eye At It.  
He Is Like A Serial Killer.  
Sam Says,I Have An Idea.  
Since Film Swan's Biggest Sin Is Vanity/Pride (Being The Chief Reason He Sold His Soul In The First Place), To Make Him Less Full Of Himself,  
It'd Have To Be Something To Really Insult His Appearance,   
Such As Perhaps Tell Him That He's Still Been Touched By Time And Age Despite The Deal?  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Smiled At This Idea And Says,Oh, Yeah, I Like That Idea. It Would Really Work.  
I Could Use Lots Of Time Motifs, A Maze Of Mirrors That Reflect Film Swan's True Rotting, Aging Appearance, Ways To Make His Paranoid About His Looks.  
He Wouldn't Think He Looks Good.  
The Intense Ways Are The Things I Described To Make Him Appear Old, And He Is Really Very Old.  
Also I Will Be The Older Ugly Version Of Film Swan In A Mirrored Reflection Symbolizing Rot And Decay Of Mortal Appearances.  
Sam Says,That Is Genius.  
Oh, That'd Defidently Freak Him Out.  
Wouldn't That Freak You Out.  
Swan Says,Oh, Yes.  
Sam Says,Me Too.  
Swan Says,Can I Ask You Something?  
Sam Says,Um, Yeah, Sure.  
Swan Says,I Don't Think I Taught You Correctly About Sexuality.  
Sam Says,Oh, Daddy, You Made Mistakes, But I Now Understand More Than You Will Ever Realize Because Of You.  
You Don't Fit The Stereotype Of Someone Who Steered His Daughter Away From Premature Sexual Activity, But By Helping Me Simultaneously Accept My Sexuality By Being Understanding And Caring And Be Selective About Who I Shared It With, I Think You Did. That’s The Kind Of Father Who Deserves Applause.  
Don't You Think?  
Swan Smiled A Huge Grin And Says About Sam's Compliment,Thanks, Sam, You're The Sunshine In My Dark Cave Of A Life. You Somehow Always Find Something Positive To Say About Everything. Now Speaking More Of Purity,  
Pure Demisexual Defines Itself, That Sexual Pure Attraction Can Only Happen If A Deep Emotional Pure Bond Exists.  
The Difference Between "Normal" Sexuality Lies In The Fact, That People Who Are Not Demisexual Can Feel A Sexual Attractions Towards Somebody Before Actually Knowing Them.  
For Pure Christian Demisexuals This Is Impossible.   
Therefor Christian Demisexuality Is Actually Closer Related To Asexuality Than It Is To "Normal" Sexuality Where You Can Feel A Sexual Attraction To People Regardless Of Knowing Them.  
But Only To People You Have A Deep Emotional Bond With.  
While Most People Get Attracted To Random People On The Street Or To "Hot" Actors In Movies, Demisexuals Don't Develop Any Attraction.  
A Demisexual Is A Pure Christian Person Who Does Not Experience Sexual Attraction Unless They Form A Strong Emotional Connection With Someone.  
And You Know What?  
I'm Supposed To Be Sexually Pure Which Demisexual Comes From.  
Demisexuals Don't Do Premarital Sex.   
They Don't Feel Sexually Attracted To People They Don't Know.   
Demisexuality In This Sense Christian.  
You See,  
Purity And Demisexual Are Alike  
Like Staying A Virgin Until Marriage.  
It Is Important To Understand.  
So What Do You Think?  
Tell Me Honestly.  
Sam Says,Sounds Good To Me.  
Swan Says,Can I Ask You Something?  
Does This Mean If Dove And Her Sisters Lose Their Virginities, I'm Not Saying They Will,  
This May Come Off As Odd, But  
They Will Regenerate Their Vaginas And Be Virgins Again?  
Sam Says,That Is A Bit Strange To Think About. You'd Think It'd Be Too Late To Turn Back, But Dove And Her Sisters Have Always Been Virgins, And They Cannot Lose Their Virginity As Long As They Remain Virgins.  
Swan Says,I Thought So.  
Sam Says,So, Has Film Swan Been To A Church?  
Swan Says,Yes He Has.  
Sam Says,Oh, Really?  
Swan Says,Yes, He Owns One, In Fact?  
Sam Says,Oh, What Kind Of Church?  
Swan Says,Good Question.  
Film Swan Owns Westboro Baptist Church (Wbc) Is A Baptist Church Which Is Known For Its Hate Speech, Especially Against Lgbt People (Homophobia), Catholics (Anti-Catholicism), Orthodox Christians (Anti-Orthodoxy), Muslims (Islamophobia), Jews (Anti-Judaism/Religious Antisemitism), American Soldiers And Politicians.  
The Church Is Widely Known As A Hate Group And Is Monitored As Such By The Anti-Defamation League And The Southern Poverty Law Center. The Church Has Been Involved In Actions Against Gay People Since At Least 1991, When It Sought A Crackdown On Homosexual Activity At Gage Park Six Blocks Northwest Of The Church.  
Which Brings Me To The Question, Why Did They Sought Doom On People Instead Of Actually Enlightening And Helping Them?  
In Addition To Conducting Anti-Gay Protests At Military Funerals, The Organization Pickets Celebrity Funerals And Public Events.  
Protests Have Also Been Held Against Jews And Catholics, And Some Protests Have Included Wbc Members Stomping On The American Flag And/Or Flying The Flag Upside Down On A Flagpole.   
That Is Such Disrespect, Y'know?  
The Church Also Has Made Statements Such As, "Thank God For Dead Soldiers," "God Blew Up The Troops," "Thank God For 9/11," And "God Hates America."  
Deviant Sex Is Clearly Sin But Westboro Has Gone Way, Way, Way, Way Overboard.  
I'm Not Sure How Biblical They Are.  
The Wbc Is Not Affiliated With Any Baptist Denomination, Although It Describes Itself As Primitive Baptist And Following The Five Points Of Calvinism.  
Many Other Baptist Churches And Baptist Conventions, Including The Baptist World Alliance And The Southern Baptist Convention (The Two Largest Baptist Denominations), Have Denounced The Wbc Over The Years.  
I Wonder Why?  
In Addition, Other Mainstream Christian Baptist Denominations Have Condemned The Actions Of The Independent Westboro Baptist Church.  
You Know What Made People Not Happy About It At All?  
The Spiritual Abuse Prosecution Claimed The Demonstration Was Not Intended As Political Speech, But As An Incitement To Violence, And That The Church Conducts Might Also Constitute Child Abuse.   
I Don't Think The Organization Should Even Be Called A Church.  
Me And John Try To Fight The Evil "Church" From Hurting People,  
Yes, Yes, We Did, Try As We Might.  
It's Very So Evil And Dark.  
They Disrespect The Dead.  
In May 2010, Westboro Picketed The Funeral Of Heavy Metal Vocalist Ronnie James Dio In Los Angeles, Saying That They Believed The Singer Worshipped Satan.  
Was There Evidence Of The Claim? No.  
Dio's Widow Urged Attendees To Ignore The Protest, Saying "Ronnie Hates Prejudice And Violence. We Need To Turn The Other Cheek On These People That Only Know How To Hate Someone They Didn't Know. We Only Know How To Love Someone We Know."  
Oh, Wow, And That's Not All.  
The Church Announced On December 16, 2012, That It Would Be Picketing At The Funerals Of The Victims Of The Sandy Hook Elementary School Shootings.  
Oh, Those Innocent Children Didn't Want To Be Killed, Mind You. They Did Nothing To Deserve That.  
On April 15, 2013, The Church Posted A Press Release To Its Twitter Account In Which It Thanked God For That Day's Boston Marathon Bombings, And Announced Its Plan To "Picket The Funeral Of Those Killed". Pointing Out That The Federal Government Is Classifying The Bombings As A Terrorist Attack, Yet Is Being Unclear About Whether It Is Of A "Domestic Or Foreign Nature", The Release Went On To Claim To Answer The Question With, "Here's A Hint — God Sent The Bombs! How Many More Terrifying Ways Will You Have The Lord Injure And Kill Your Fellow Countrymen Because You Insist On Nation-Dooming Filthy Fag Marriage?!" By Early The Next Morning, Nearly 4,000 People Had Signed A We The People Petition On The White House Website Asking For The Banning Of Such Demonstrations By The Church At Victims' Funerals.   
The Church Should Stop Calling Themselves Christians If They Act Like Anything But.  
They Force Their Daughters To Have Sex With Them.  
That Is Just Sick.  
Film Swan Is Really Messed Up In The Head Like Thinking That Purity Rings Symbolize That They Could Give Consent To Their Own Fathers,  
And Have "Pure" Sex After The Ceremony.  
It's Not "Pure" That's For Sure.  
Most Anti-Abortion Activists Avoided The Funeral Of Ob/Gyn Dr. George Tiller, Assassinated On May 31, 2009. Held At The Wichita College Hill United Methodist Church, It Was Attended By 900 Mourners. However, 17 Members From Westboro Picketed, Kept At A 500-Foot Distance By Police. The Wbc Protesters Held Signs That Read "God Sent The Shooter", "Abortion Is Bloody Murder", And "Baby Killer In Hell".  
That's Crude, And  
The $200,000 The Church Annually Spends To Fly To Funerals To Protest Was Money Spent To Spread "God's Hate"  
That's Just Wrong.  
That Really Made Me Really Angry And Pissed Because God Doesn't Hate. People Hate.  
It Was Like The Same Thing Done To My Sister But Worse.  
I Wouldn't Let Them Treat Her Like That.  
I Pissed Them Off By Saying God Isn't Coming Back While You Are All Still Virgins.  
I Don't Know If They Were All Virgins Or Not, But I Don't Care.  
They Turned Doves And Her 11 Sisters Funeral Into A Media Circus And They Wanted To Hurt Our Family.   
That Made Me Mad.  
They Wanted Their Message Heard And They Didn't Care Who They Stepped Over.  
So, So Selfish They Were.  
I Think The Reason For Their Protest Was To Show The Anti-Choice Protest As An Act Of Fetal Idolatry, Highlighting The Fetishization And Abstraction Of The 'Baby'.  
Some Say That's Insanity.  
Skylar's Children Should Have Been Buried With Dignity, Not With A Bunch Of Obsessed Crazed Clowns Outside.  
Maybe They're Being Over Dramatic, Or Being Over Dramatic.  
Westboro Is Considered An Extremist Group By Most Mainstream Christian Churches And Secular Groups, And Is Well Known For Its Aggressive Protesting Style.  
And You Know What?  
In 2013, I Had Christian Rock Band Five Iron Frenzy Record A Song Entitled "God Hates Flags" Condemning The Actions Of The Westboro Baptist Church And Similar Organizations, Including Such Lyrics As   
There You Go Bullying Again,  
Stealing The Spotlight From Better Men,  
If God Is Love You Got It Wrong Waving All Your Placards And Flags.  
The Lyrics Help Because It Shows They're Not Doing Quite Right.  
In Response To The Protests Conducted By Westboro Members At Indiana Funerals, A Bill Was Introduced In The Indiana General Assembly That Would Make It A Felony To Protest Within 500 Feet (150 M) Of A Funeral.   
The Bill Me And John Got Passed Provides Penalties Of Up To Three Years In Prison And A $10,000 Fine For Those Found To Be In Violation Of The Law.   
And You Know What Else? We Don't Have To Agree With Everything Anyone Says Or Does, But  
We Do Not Share That Church Hatred Of Lesbian And Gay People.   
I Strongly Believe That God Loves All, Irrespective Of Sexual Orientation, And We Unreservedly Stand Against Their Message Of Hate Toward Those Communities.  
They Are An Extremist Group.  
They Are A Brand Of A Brand. A Sub-Sub-Sect, If You Will.   
As A Christian, And The Last Time I Went To Church....4 Years Ago, A Baptist,   
I Can Say Most Of Them Are Not Exactly Like This.   
Some Do Not Invade Your Privacy, Honestly.  
I Personally Don't Give A Damn What You Do In Your Home, As Long As It's Not With A Child Or Animal.  
And No Where In The Bible Does It Say "God Hates Fags"  
It Says "God Loves All Man" Though.   
And In Revelations 22:18 It Says "If Anyone Adds Anything To Them (The Words Of The Bible), God Will Add To Him The Plagues Described In The Book."   
A Flag Is A Piece Of Fabric Not Meant To Offend Or Violate In Any Way.  
And Guess What, The Westboro Baptist Church Is Claiming That "God Hates Fags" Therefor Adding/Changing The Bible.   
I Know These Will Sound Very Harsh, But   
Therefor, I Hereby State, That The Westboro Baptist Church Are The Ones Who Shall Burn In Hell.  
I Hated To Say That.  
Sam Says,It Is What It Is.  
As A Christian, I Think It Is Safe To Say These Guys Have A Special Place In Hell  
I Thought God Told These Nutjobs To Forgive Those Who Have Sinned.   
Have They Read The Bible?  
If Anything They Are Securing Their Passage To Hell.  
Isn't Hating One Another A Sin? I'm 99% Sure It Is.  
I Know It's In The Bible.  
Swan Says, Agreed.  
I Talked To God And Jesus About The "Church" And Explaining How To Stop Them, And I Know They Already Knew.  
They Suggested Great Ideas Like Preaching The True Gospel In Truth And Honesty And Not Hatred.  
They Would Like Get John Dressed Like The Devil To Show Them The Devil Has Taken Control Of Them And Not God.  
Showing That Preaching Abuse And Taking Gods Word Too Literally Is A Dark Sin Of Vanity/Pride.  
We Should Show Them They Are Not Completely Biblically Correct.  
John Is Their Punishment For Hurting People Since They Broke The 10 Commandments Rules.  
Haven't They Read The Bible?  
John Would Do To Them Like They Did Others  
To Show Them They Did Wrong.  
Sam Says,Are You Serious?  
Swan Says,Yes I Am.  
Church Is Like Watching Boring Paint Dry.  
You Know Why?  
Only Good Part Is When It's Done.  
It's Messy When You Paint The Wall, But When It Dries, You Have A Beautiful Picture.  
Sam Looked Offended And Says,Really?  
Swan Says,Why So Serious?  
Religion Is Like A Penis, You Know.  
I'll Guess I'll Explain.  
It's Fine To Have One,  
Yeah.  
It's Fine To Be Proud Of It.  
Yeah.  
But I Don't Whip It Out In Public And Start Waving It Around, That's Where You Get Hurt, And Others As Well.  
Not Forcing It Down Young Girls Throats To Make Them Extremely Pure, Making Them Deceived By Making Them Think That Women Don't Even Have Sex Drives And Men Only Do.   
Women Are Bothered By This,  
Symbolizing That They Are Property To Their Fathers Like Slaves And Not A Person.  
Let Me Tell You A Story.  
In 1967 During The Free Love And Hippie Movement, You Know, Listen Up,  
I Started With A Group Of Friends In The Indiana Area Committed Themselves To Christ In The Pursuit Of Purity.   
I Thought It Was Just Going To Be Us.  
Little Did I Know That Shortly Thereafter There Were Going To Be Thousands Of Additional Students Join Them In What Came To Be Known As The Conversional Movement Of True Love Waits. It Started Out Well.  
Over The Years True Love Waits Has Witnessed Hundreds Of Thousands Of Young People Commit Their Sexual Purity To God, While At The Same Time Offering The Promise Of Hope And Restoration In Christ For All Who Have Sinned Sexually.   
I Liked It A Lot.  
It Has Been A Tremendous Movement, Carefully Orchestrated By John, To Further Spread The Biblical Message Of Sex And Purity To A Younger New Generation.  
It Had Been An Honor To Witness.  
The Most Important Part Of A Purity Ceremony Is The Commitment And Dedication Of An Individual To Stay Pure.   
The Vow Of Purity Needs To Be A Personal And Individual Decision.   
There Is A Reason For This.  
Teenagers Should Not Participate In These Ceremonies Simply To Please Their Parents.   
Those Who Take Part In A Purity Ceremony Need To Be Committed And Dedicated To The Vow They Are Taking.   
This Is So They Will Take It Seriously.  
Teenagers Should Not Participate In These Ceremonies Simply To Please Their Parents.  
I Cannot Reiterate Enough.  
Purity Ceremonies Do Not Need To Be Formal.   
No, No, No, Definitely Not.  
They Can Take Place Between Just A Parent And A Child Anywhere They Feel Comfortable. Sometimes Purity Ceremonies Take Place Just Between A Boyfriend And A Girlfriend; Promising One Another That They Will Be Pure Until Marriage.   
There Can Be Hundreds Present.  
Other Times Purity Ceremonies Will Take Place With A Few Witnesses Present And A Certificate Is Signed And Presented After Or During The Ceremony.   
Purity Ceremonies Are Simply For Anyone Who Wants To Stay Pure.  
And You Know What?  
Abstinence And Purity Are Not The Same.   
Purity Actually Has Very Little To Do With Sex.  
I Think Everyone Should Come To Understand That.  
Purity Is A Heart Attitude That Affects How I Live My Life, Not Just How I Use My Body.  
My Body Is A Temple, So It's Not My Own. I Don't Own My Body, It's Owned By God.  
I Already Have Took Teens To Have Sexual Purity As Well Very Seriously And Important To Really Help Them Mature Better And Making Good Decisions On Their Life.  
Now Here Is An Important Question:  
Should Phoenix, Swanana, Mockingjay, Raven, Mockingbird, Hummingbird, Condor, Vulture, Wren,Dove All Have Purity Ceremonies?  
Sam Says,Sure, Because I Want Them Each Have One For All The Things You Described.  
I Picture The Theme Of Their Purity Ceremony Be Like Having Birds.  
White Doves To Symbolize Purity.  
Swan Says, I Like It.  
Sam Says, Did You Know,  
Sadly, 95% Of Christians Do Not Share Their Faith Even Though 73% Of Those Who Do Not Attend Church Have Never Been Asked.  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Says,Interesting. You See,  
True, Christianity Is A Religion, But People Can Be Religious Without Being Christians. Christ Condemned The Religious Pharisees Of His Day Because They Hid Their Real Selves Behind A Facade Of Religion And External Morality.  
Being A Christian Isn't All About Following Religious Principles.  
It May Sound Odd, But God Isn't Into Religion Or External Morality. He's Into Relationships, Inspirational Living, And Reality.   
That Is, He Wants Us Not Only To Have A Right Relationship With Him, But Also With Each Other And With Ourselves.   
And He Wants Us To Be Real—To See And Admit What We Truly Are So He Can Help Us.  
Neither Is It God's Goal To Make Us Good. It's To Make Us Whole, For Only To The Degree That We Are Made Whole Will Our Actions, Lifestyle, And Relationships Be Wholesome.  
And Only By Being Wholesome Can We Be Good.  
Religion Tends To Want To Fix Us From The Outside In. God Wants To Fix Us From The Inside Out. The First Can Become An Impossible Burden. The Latter Is What Brings Freedom. Christianity Is Not A Set Of Rules And Regulations. It Is Experiencing Divine Love, Divine Acceptance And Divine Forgiveness.  
Of Course, God Gives Us Rules Not To Condemn, But To Guide Us.  
It Helps To Realize That God Isn't Out To Zap Us For The Wrongs We've Done. In Fact, No Matter What We Have Ever Done Or Have Failed To Do, He Loves Us With An Everlasting Love And Has A Wonderful Purpose For Our Lives—For This Life As Well As The Next!   
As John Said, "For God So Loved The World That He Gave His One And Only Son, That Whoever Believes In Him Shall Not Perish But Have Eternal Life."  
And Again, "My Purpose Is To Give Life In All Its Fullness."  
What Do You Think?  
Sam Says,I Love It.  
I Encourage You To Go To A Church You Feel Welcome To.   
Being In Christian Fellowship Will Strengthen Your Faith. I Can Tell You, I Have Moved From The Church When I Got In Heaven And Moved To A Much Bigger Church, And I Never Before Felt So Close To God And Fellow Christians Who Died In Heaven.  
And You Want To Know Something Else Unique?  
Your Uncle John Goes There Every Day In Secret While Going Behind The Devils Back.  
He Always Asks About You, And He Can't Wait To See You Again.  
John Is Very Compassionate.  
He Told Me God Always Forgave Him.  
God Forgives, Not Wanting To Condemn Anyone To Eternal Death, The Ultimate Punishment.  
God Still Wanted John To Still Protect You From Evil That Is Satan.  
What Do You Think?  
Swan Says, I Love It.  
I Have Nothing Against God, Of Course.  
It's His Religious Crazy Nutjob Fan Club I Can't Stand.  
I Hope Your Church Isn't Like That. Religious Persecution, I Mean.  
Sam Says,Not At All.  
I Am Excited,To Go To Church In Heaven For That Reason.   
Finding Christian Friends In Heaven Will Strengthen Your Faith, I Know From Personal Experience In Heaven.  
Do You Believe Wholeheartedly In That?  
Swan Says,Yes I Do.  
Sam Says,So Do I.  
Swan Says,I Am Still A Little Nervous. You Have Any Advice For Me?  
Sam Says,Yes I Do.  
Do Not Be Afraid, God Is Bigger And Stronger Than Anything And Everything.  
That Includes The People Who Do Religious Persecution.  
Swan Says,Why Thank You.  
Sam Asked,Can I Ask You Something?  
So What Is Religious Abuse?   
Swan Explained,Religious Abuse, Noun, According To Swan's Dictionary, Religious Abuse Is The Inner Psychological And Emotional Trauma Suffered By Members Of Authoritarian Communities Of Faith Whose Leaders Deceptively Use Manipulative Teachings And Practices To Abusively Control Their Thought And Behavior No Matter The Personal Cost, And Whether The Abuse Was Intentional Or Not.   
One Specific Meaning Of The Term Religious Abuse Refers To Psychological Manipulation And Harm Inflicted On A Person By Using The Teachings Of Their Religion.   
This Is Perpetrated By Members Of The Same Or Similar Faith, And Includes The Use Of A Position Of Authority Within The Religion.  
It Is Most Often Directed At Children And Emotionally Vulnerable Adults, And Motivations Behind Such Abuse Vary, But Can Be Either Well-Intentioned Or Malicious.  
Even Well-Intentioned Religious Abuse Can Have Long-Term Psychological Consequences, Such As The Victim Developing Phobias Or Long-Term Depression.   
They May Have A Sense Of Shame That Persists Even After They Leave The Religion.   
A Person Can Also Be Manipulated Into Avoiding A Beneficial Action (Such As A Medical Treatment) Or To Engage In A Harmful Behavior.  
The Abuse Administered Under The Guise Of Religion, Including Harassment Or Humiliation, Which May Result In Psychological Trauma.   
Religious Abuse May Also Include Misuse Of Religion For Selfish, Secular, Or Ideological Ends Such As The Abuse Of A Clerical Position.  
Sometimes The Abuse Can Be Physical Or Sexual In Nature As Well, But It Is More Clearly Seen In The Micromanaged Control Of Church Members' Lives Who Are Compelled To Live Life As The Church Illegitimately Demands It To Be Lived.    
Religious Violence And Extremism (Also Called Communal Violence)  
Is A Term That Covers All Phenomena Where Religion Is Either The Subject Or Object Of Violent Behavior.  
The Group Is Managed By Threat, Fear And Discipline Which Predominate Among Them. The Group Doctrine Will Appear Normal, But An Often Unspoken Hidden Group Agenda And Curricula Using A Rigid And Demanding Indoctrination Of Abusive Doctrine  Is Present.   
Abusive Leaders Use Their Personal Influence Within Their Abusive Community Of Faith To Turn People On One Another To Monitor One Another For Compliance To Their Tradition.    
This Exercise Magnifies Their Power And Position In The Name Of "Church Order."    
This Sort Of "Discipline" Is Arbitrarily Punitive And Not Restorative And Deeply Crushes The Mind And Spirit Of The Church Member Who Was Unfortunate Enough To Become Subject To It. Matters Of Personal Conscience Are Thrust Aside By Religiously Abusive Influence - Submission To Group Authority Is Entirely The Goal, Regardless Of Personal Cost. Individual Initiative, Critical Thinking And Personal Choices Of Action Are Strongly Discouraged And Condemned By Religously Abusive Church Leaders As Sinful Pride.   
It Is Made Quite Clear To The Group By The Pastor Or Leaders That The Only Really Important Goals In Life Are Those That They Dictate To The Group.   
Religiously-Based Psychological Abuse Of Children Can Involve Using Teachings To Subjugate Children Through Fear, Or Indoctrinating The Child In The Beliefs Of Their Particular Religion Whilst Suppressing Other Perspectives. Psychologist Jill Mytton Describes This As Crushing The Child's Chance To Form A Personal Morality And Belief System; It Makes Them Utterly Reliant On Their Religion And/Or Parents, And They Never Learn To Reflect Critically On Information They Receive. Similarly, The Use Of Fear And A Judgmental Environment (Such As The Concept Of Hell) To Control The Child Can Be Traumatic.  
These Practices - Harsh And Bizarre As They Often Become - Are Viewed By The Group Leaders As Genuine Acts Of Devotion That All True Believers Will Gladly Submit To So As To Obtain Divine Favor And Spiritual Growth.  
And Such An Aberrant Church Can Be And Is Any Church Group - Either Catholic Or Protestant - That Inflicts Upon Its Members Various Forms Of Abuse Through Deliberate Acts Of Church-Sanctioned Deception, Manipulation And Intimidation - At Both Public And Private Levels.   
It Does Not Stop There, However: While The Aberrant Church Presents Itself As The Only True Church To Have Exclusive Possession Of The Way Of Salvation, Which No Other Church Can Possibly Have, It Is Essential To Bear In Mind That Cultic Groups Like The Jehovah's Witnesses, The Unification Movement And The Lds Church Also Hold To Such Positions. The Only Notable Difference Between Religiously Abusive Christian Churches And These Cultic Counterparts Is In Their Relative Doctrinal And Practical Orthodoxy: Their Statements Of Faith And Stated Practical Commitments May See Quite Mainstream, Even Evangelical In Nature.  
However, Many Others In Our Region No Less Zealously And Sincerely Concerned With Their Well Being And That Of Their Children Have Found Just The Opposite In Their Own Religious Journeys. Instead Of Finding Fulfillment, They Have Become Bound By Fear, Frustration, Indoctrination, And Manipulative Mind Control That Have Made Their Pursuit Of God An Endless Drudgery Punctuated By A Driven And Legalistic Lifestyle.   
This Is A All Too Mundane State Of Affairs In Too Many Places. For Example, In California, A Young Christian Woman Sought Spiritual Fellowship With A Group Of Young People At A Bible Study And Was Informed That To Please God She Must Confess In Detail All Of Her Sexual Sins To A "Discipler."   
In Indiana, Another Sickened Child Died From A Curable Illness Because Of Their Parents' Refusal To Seek Medical Help For "Religious Convictions" Instilled By Their Church's Teachings.   
In Massachusetts, A Member Of A Communal Charismatic Group Who Brought Back From The Community Garden Small Carrots That Were Accidentally Pulled Up With Larger Ones Was Verbally Chastised As Not "Being In The Spirit."    
In East Tennessee, A Married Couple Were Publicly Criticized By Their Pastor From The Pulpit During A Sunday Morning Worship Service For Having Missed A Midweek Prayer Service And Were Commanded To Fast And Pray To Demonstrate Repentance For This Sinful Failure.   
And In Another Local Case, A Pastor Who Has Made Himself A "Papaw" To His Flock, Threatens Via Prophetic Utterance All Who Waver At Coming Forward In A Mass Public Baptism With Death By Auto Accident At The Hands Of A "Death Angel" And Subsequent Eternal Damnation If They Do Not Follow Through.    
Among All Of These Bizarre And Seemingly Unrelated Incidents Is An All Too Common Thread That We Would Like To Briefly Discuss Here.   
It Is An Old Time Deception That Has Dogged The Footsteps Of Old Time Religion, The Deceptive Snare Of Religious Abuse Inflicted By Aberrant Christian Churches.   
Several Such Groups Currently Are Operating Here In Northwest Indiana And Many Hundreds More Exist Across The Nation.  
Each Of Them, However, Have One Thing In Common: They Regularly Inflict Religious Abuse Upon Their Members In The Name Of God And Christianity And Have Committed Untold Amounts Of Spiritual Violence Upon Them.   
I Would Like To Inform You Of This Dark Secret Of The Christian Church That For Too Long Has Been Ignored And Overlooked In An Effort To Help Shed Long Overdue Light On The Subject.   
I Know That Was A Long Explanation, But Do You Understand?  
Sam Says,Yes I Do.  
Swan Says,You Know What I Believe?  
God Really Does Hate Religious Abuse And He Thought He Needed To Do Something About It.  
I Hate It, Too, Because Of What I Saw My Sister Falcon Went Through.  
He Went To Me One Day And Said,How Would You See Revenge On The People Who Hurt Your Sister,I Need Help Punishing Them.  
I Agreed To God's Request.  
He Gave Me A Promise.  
He Said If I Did The Job,He Will Let You Back In My Life.  
God Always Keeps His Promises, So I Was Excited.  
I Got Right To Work,Working Up Soul Contracts Every Day With John Helping Me, And He Was A Great Companion Along The Way.  
This Was To Help Me, But Especially Falcon.  
Meanwhile God Talked To Falcon That He Don't Hate Her,Forgiving Her.  
That She Forgive The Ones Who Deceived Her, And He Does, Too.  
She Was Very Traumatized By The Incident,Decided To Trust God.  
She Was A Believer Only When She Got The Gift Of Forgiveness.  
He Always Let Me Do Sign Blood Devil Contacts To The Religious Abusers To Punish Them For Abusing God's Word.  
God Punishes All Those He Loves.  
You Can Tell Hell Is Half Full With Them.  
God Is A Good Father, Giving Everyone Fair Punishment.  
Sam Says,A-Men.

 


End file.
